


【原創】What Makes A Family (MLM育兒文,HWH無差,MH人生三部曲之三)

by YoyoLin



Series: 【原創】What Makes A Family (MLM育兒文,HWH無差,MH人生三部曲之三_ [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "His Great Fall" sequel, Anthea/Original male Character, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Greg Lestrade's siblings - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade Fluff, Mycroft Holmes/Greg LestradePost-Episode:S04E03 The Final Problem, Parenthood, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, anthea (sherlock) - Freeform, 君之墮三部曲, 麥考夫人生三部曲之三 -成家
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 405,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 【原創】What Makes A Family (MLM育兒文,HWH無差,MH人生三部曲之三_ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571533
Comments: 79
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

這是君之墮三部曲(麥考夫人生三部曲)的第三部,也就是成家的部分,沒看前兩部也沒關係,因為這部的主角是ML和寶寶

三部曲分別是:

君之墮-麥考夫的成長

婚前出差-麥考夫成婚

以及這一篇

Waht Makes a family,中文叫何以為家,為是成為的意思,指的是是什麼使他們成為一個家庭,也就是成家篇

這篇文裡的時間並不是按照順序進行的,所以每次更新時ML孩子的年紀都可能會不同,但都圍繞在三個人組成家庭的故事上

首樓裡面粗體的部分如果看過<婚前出差>的話可以跳過,是和那篇文的結局有重複的,是寶寶的懷孕過程的故事

基本人物介紹一下

Lestrade家:家族有失聰遺傳所以全家都是手語和口語皆通的狀態,關係緊密

Amy:Greg的大姊,同母異父,守寡,曾有過一個孩子但因為遺傳缺陷夭折,Lestrade家的大家長,主動提出幫ML代孕

James:Greg的弟弟,有一對雙胞胎兒子,和哥哥長得很像但有點笨的一個好人,妻子是冰島人所以住國外

Ashly:Greg的妹妹,有一子一女,天生失聰

Lily:小了Greg整整16歲左右的么妹,捐卵者,孩子遺傳上的生母,在加拿大電視影集工作,專門製作逼真的道具,廚藝和縫紉能力受到詛咒的殘念

其他:

Beth:Greg的前妻,與Greg曾經是摯友,因為結婚而毀掉彼此的友情,婚前就知道Greg是雙性戀,對Greg對男人的喜好給出了"你喜歡的真的都是斯文敗類那型"評價的護士

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

公園裡一群小孩子在草地上玩，由兩個年紀比較大的孩子起頭，女孩子自己圍成一圈在踢球，而男孩子們也是，不過都是跟自己同性別的孩子玩，帶頭分組的兩個孩子似乎是手足在鬧脾氣，但把一起玩的其他孩子也都捲了進去，年紀較小的孩子也不疑有他的加入了男生女生對抗賽，從旁人看來這根本是對照男女還玩遊戲時會差多少的實驗，有時候男孩子們玩在一起實在太粗魯了點，令人同情得幫他們洗衣服的家長

很快的男孩子圈發生了一些不合，一個較大的男孩推了一個長髮的孩子，被推倒的棕色長髮孩子很不高興的推了回去，一男一女兩個家長注意到後馬上從不同的方向跑向兩個孩子把他們拉開

「嘿!不可以推人!」Greg把長髮的小男孩抱起來

「Jr你不能欺負女孩子!」女子拉住了兒子「我很抱歉…啊」兩個大人四目相對後都愣住了

「你頭髮都亂了，我們到長椅那邊去，我幫你綁好」Greg抱著兒子走向樹蔭下的長椅

「等一下」女子拉著兒子跑向他們，Greg坐在長椅上給站著的兒子綁頭髮，而被媽媽拉來的小男孩一臉很不甘願的樣子「Jr，你該說什麼?」

「但是他明明就是女生!我們只跟男生玩!」Jr(二世)抗議，他看起來應該有六歲了

「我是男生!」Cecil生氣的跺腳

「只有女生才留長髮!」Jr抗議

「Robert Even Hills Jr，我說道歉」女子一說出孩子的全名小男孩就立刻道歉了

「對不起我推了你」Jr含糊地說

「我聽不到」女子說

「對不起!」Jr大喊

「你好吵」被綁了馬尾的Cecil皺眉

「好啦，別鬧了」Greg嘆氣「你幾歲了?」

「6歲」Jr說

「你不該欺負一個4歲的小孩，而且因為對方是女孩子就不跟人家玩是錯的，還有Cecil是個男孩子，他只是留長髮而已」Greg說

「啊，他是男孩子啊」女子有點尷尬，Cecil只有四歲，這年紀的孩子其實不特意打扮很難分辨出性別

「是啊」Greg說「你們兩個握手和好的話就可以回去玩」

兩個小男孩有點不甘願的握手，問了各自的家長這樣可以回去玩了嗎?在得到准許後就跑向不遠處的那群孩子加入他們的遊戲

  
  


「我能坐旁邊嗎?」女子問

「Sure」Greg往長椅左邊挪了點

「好久不見了，沒想到會在這見到你」女子說

「No shit，我以為你搬到布里斯托還是哪了」Greg把手插在口袋看著兒子和其他孩子嬉戲「所以不是那個健身狂啊」Greg轉頭看了又把頭髮留長的前妻「Beth你後來過得如何?」

坐在他身旁的是離婚多年的前妻，也是他曾經的摯友

「你說得對，要我剪頭髮或減肥的傢伙不適合長久交往，就算你跟我說這話的時候我們都才二十二歲也一樣」Beth嘆氣「Jr的爸爸是個電腦工程師，我們前幾年認識的，我過得不錯，聽說你也再婚了?」

「是啊」Greg說

「是個怎麼樣的人?報紙上只寫了他的怪名字」Beth說「我那些朋友看到你的名字在訂婚欄而且對象還是男的都拍照一直傳給我，以為我們離婚是因為你出櫃呢」他笑了一下

「讓他們去八卦吧，他們也只有這點樂趣了」Greg說「要看照片嗎?」

「好啊」Beth拿過Greg的手機，那上面是他們抱著2歲大Cecil的合照「啊，又是這種斯文敗類的類型，你對男人的品味真固定」

「好久沒聽到你嫌棄我看男人的眼光了，不過他跟我真的很適合彼此」Greg說

「所以你的兒子…」Beth想問他們是領養了一個孩子還是其他管道

「我姊姊Amy幫我們代孕，Lily捐卵的，血緣上他和我丈夫是親子」Greg簡短的解釋

「也不簡單啊，所以那孩子留長髮是…」Beth的好奇也不奇怪，現在如果有小孩的性別認同和生理性別不同家長也會讓他們順著自己的喜好打扮，也會討厭被當作自己生理的性別對待

「不是那樣，他完全是男孩子，被當成女孩子也會生氣，只是他兩歲的時候我們帶他去剪頭髮理髮師失失手不小心把他耳朵割傷了一點點，但他看到血嚇壞了，那之後怎樣都不肯剪頭髮，所以就留長了」Greg說

「你們就這樣讓他留長?吹頭髮很麻煩的」Beth笑了

「”反正只是一隻吹風機，買一支效率高的就好了”」Greg模仿了 Mycroft的語氣「所以我們家有一隻吹風機只有他在用，風力很強，很快就吹乾了，幫他綁頭髮倒是需要練習」

「照顧孩子非常累人對吧」Beth說

「可不是嗎，但Cecil很聽話.很乖很聰明，除了他還是嬰兒的時候有點難照顧外他就是個小天使」Greg說

  
  


兩人之間陷入一陣尷尬的沉默

「抱歉，我騙了你」Beth說，在他們結婚後他騙Greg他不孕，現在他帶著長得和自己很像的孩子不可能繼續維持那份謊言

「我早就知道了」Greg說，他們都只是看著各自的孩子在遠處嬉戲沒有看向對方「我不怪你」

「你怎麼知道的?」Beth問

「你告訴我的時候我就知道了，如果你真的被醫生宣告不孕你不會馬上放棄的」Greg說「我知道你不想要小孩」

「…我想解釋清楚但一直沒機會」Beth說

「我可以理解的」Greg說，他們家族遺傳的失聰可能就算嚇退了Beth也不奇怪

「我並不是…」Beth抹了把臉「我並不是因為害怕我們的孩子會失聰」

「不然呢?」Greg說

「你人太好了，Greg」Beth說

「我們都離婚了你可以說話更直接一點的」Greg說

「我永遠無法像你一樣承擔那樣的責任」Beth說「一想到我會無法負擔我就想要逃避，而這種想法嚇到我了」他不敢轉頭看Greg「我是個護士，卻發現我根本無法像你一樣平靜的面對這麼多的壓力和責任」

「那只是我的家人而已」Greg說

「那就是重點，Greg」Beth說「我做不到你所做的，和你組成家庭的想法就像要我想像和你一起搬一張沙發一樣，出力的會完全是你而我只是假裝在幫助你的一個累贅」他終於說出口了「我不能這樣對你…」

Greg轉頭看了一眼Beth，他終於將積淤在心中的想法話做言語說出來自己也愣了一下

「我配不上你」Beth苦笑「我想這我真正想說的」

「Fuck，這有點過度補償了」Greg皺眉吐槽

「Fuck off，我在說的是真心話」Beth說「聽著，你他媽太過可靠了，和你在一起我根本不知道我能做什麼，對!就是這種狀況!Oh shit，我剛剛意識到我喜歡我老公的原因之一是他是個需要我的生活白癡」他扶額

「哈哈哈，你該不會也是在急診室認識他的吧?」Greg笑了

「更糟，我第一次見到他的時候他因為食物中毒在地鐵上吐到暈倒了」Beth說「喔他媽的，我是不是有南丁格爾症候群啊*」

(*並不是真的醫學名詞，但指的是會愛上自己所照顧的人的照護者的心態)

「你還有資格嫌棄我看男人的眼光啊」Greg吐槽

「你說好看的除了柯林佛斯以外的每個在我眼中都是斯文敗類風格」Beth堅持「你丈夫做什麼的啊」

「公務員」Greg說「是 Sherlock的哥哥」

「Holy Fuck!那個人模人樣的斯文敗類和那團狂犬病捲毛生物!?」Beth驚訝的叫，他對 Sherlock的印象永遠停留在那個因為用藥過量進了急診室然後對著所有護士和醫生的隱私都指手畫腳批評的臭小子上

「 Sherlock早就改善了，不過他們確實是親兄弟，我透過 Sherlock認識他的」Greg說

Beth給Greg看了他現任丈夫的照片，瘦瘦高高的一個金髮眼鏡男，他們聊了一下孩子和當家長的感想

「你孩子什麼時候生日啊」Beth問

「他在篝火節出生的」Greg說

「11月5號?那可熱鬧了」Beth說「我兒子11月15號生的」

「連出生的月分都一樣啊」Greg苦笑

「要是我們是朋友那我們一定經常互吐苦水」Beth嘆氣

「我們真的不該結婚的」Greg苦笑著「如果我們沒結婚我們現在還會是朋友」

「我同意」Beth說「很抱歉我們是那樣結束的，你的同事都知道是因為我出軌吧」

「是啊」Greg說

「傷到你的形象了?」Beth說

「不重要，我很高興你也過得很好」Greg微笑

「看吧，我就說你人太好了」Beth說

「還有一件事」Greg收拾了一下東西看了眼手錶起身「其實在我們分居的時候我就跟 Mycroft再一起了」他把背包背上時對Beth笑

「Oh Fuck YOU!」Beth忍不住指著他罵「你個混蛋!」

「扯平了!」Greg笑著說

「你他媽都把警察的專業用在和男人約會的保密上了嗎?!」Beth吐槽「這才不是扯平!你贏了!」

「我贏了什麼啊?這又不是真的比賽，總之我們真的沒什麼好計較的，就是離婚拖得太久了而已」Greg說「我很遺憾」

「我也是」Beth說

「我丈夫差不多要來接我們了，我得去把我家的小海豹撈起來了」Greg說的是Cecil

他把Cecil從孩子堆裡叫出來，抱起他聽他說玩遊戲的事，還有告訴他等下Daddy會一起吃晚餐

「Daddy你認識Jr的媽媽嗎?」Cecil抱著他的脖子，如果只跟其中一個爸爸共處時他會叫Greg或 MycroftDaddy，如果兩個都在場他才會叫Greg”Papa”

「我們以前是朋友」Greg說

「現在不是了嗎?」Cecil趴在Greg肩上問「朋友會變成不是朋友嗎?」

「有時候會的」Greg說

「你們吵架了?」Cecil問「不合好嗎?」

「有時候兩個人就是因為希望對方過得快樂才會分開」Greg說「這等你長大就會懂了」

「可是很多大人比我還笨為什麼我會不懂?」Cecil問

「等你長大你也會懂這個的」Greg說「你看Daddy在那邊」他把兒子放下指著站在車子旁的 Mycroft

「Daddy!!」Cecil一被放在地上馬上舉著雙手朝 Mycroft跑去抱住了他的腿

「玩得開心嗎?」 Mycroft摸了兒子的頭

「嗯!」Cecil在 Mycroft幫他開車門後自己爬上安全座椅讓 Mycroft幫他把安全帶扣好「但有一個男生以為我是女生!」

「沒關係，那是他笨」 Mycroft說

「別聽你Daddy說的，不可以隨便說別人笨，他們會難過」Greg說

上車後Cecil馬上就睡著了，Greg告訴 Mycroft他遇見Beth還有Jr的事

「所以你怎麼想」 Mycroft問

「什麼?」Greg問

「打算和你的好朋友和好嗎?」 Mycroft問「Beth雖是你的前妻但也曾經是你的摯友」

「我不會這樣對你的， Mycroft」Greg說「讓自己的伴侶有所疑慮是不值得的」

  
  


Cecil長得和Holmes和Lestrade家的人都很像，他有Lestrade家的人的眼型， Mycroft的灰藍色眼睛，軟軟的棕色捲髮(感謝老天，沒有 Sherlock那麼捲)，比起同年齡的小孩他看起來還小一點，有時候還會跟 Mycroft開始一段只有他們能聽懂的對話

比起許多小男孩他更溫柔些，不過他也不是內向文靜的孩子，他們家的後院完全就是他的天地，他們在Cecil夠大的時候買了彈跳床和鞦韆跟溜滑梯讓他可以在家裡玩，因為他們都很忙，不總是有時間能帶他到公園玩

相較於他的生父和叔叔他的名字相當正常， Mycroft雖不承認，但Cecil的名字靈感大概是來自於他還在Amy肚子裡時的暱稱(還有Greg禁止他給兒子那些Holmes家偏好的容易引來學校惡霸欺負的怪名字)，因為他總是像海豹寶寶一樣扭動所以被大家稱為小海豹(Baby Seal)，Seal的音和Cecil相似，但Cecil的全名其實在文件上是Caecilius，只是沒有人會這樣叫他

Cecil是兩家人的寶貝，四年前光是為了生下他就費盡大家的心力，尤其是將他帶到這個世上的Amy更是

*************************************************

**這一年聖誕節James一家不在安靜很多，但聚會時大家還是很開心， Mycroft給父母寄了卡片，寄出後才收到簡訊，他爸媽忘了告訴他，他們到紐西蘭去度假了，那邊比較溫暖而且Colin的導演朋友邀請他們去家裡住上幾天，看一下藍天白雲.綠草白羊….總之他們就是在南半球過了2天都忘了告訴大兒子這件事**

**隔年 Mycroft和Greg經常陪Amy吃晚餐，大多是在檢查或者門診後， Mycroft會讓人去接Amy來倫敦省去搭火車和計程車的奔波，如果可以的話他也希望在Amy平常生活的地方找適合的醫院，但Amy工作的學校附近實在沒有這方面的醫療資源**

**「你以前有兩次流產的紀錄，當時醫生有說原因嗎?」Dr.Iron問Amy，這位醫生頭髮灰白，老紳士做派，說起話來相當溫和**

**「原本不知道，但後來出生的兒子有遺傳缺陷，所以後來醫生推測之前的流產都是因為胚胎先天的缺陷導致的」Amy說**

**「我很遺憾」醫生說「不過你的身體狀況很好，懷孕生產不會有太大的問題，現在的醫療也很進步了，只要一起努力一定會成功的」**

**「年齡不影響嗎?」Greg還是忍不住問了**

**「提供卵子的人還不到25歲呢，卵子比較需要擔心母親的年齡，但如果只是子宮的話只要身體健康，年齡對孩子的健康影響沒有那麼大，通常高齡產婦的孩子有先天缺陷大多是因為父親的年齡也很大了」醫生說「現在的女孩子以為過了35歲生孩子就很困難就跑去存卵子根本是被誤導了，說什麼過了35歲胎兒缺陷率會翻倍，也不過是從0.5變成1%而已，別被那些凍卵的廣告給嚇到了」醫生說「培養可用的受精卵要五天左右，一切順利的話下禮拜就能植入了，考慮到卵子提供者的年齡成功率應該很高喔」**

**「了解了」 Mycroft一直非常嚴肅地站在旁邊聽，每次檢查或看診他都這樣，讓他去跟獨裁者談條件他可能還比這放鬆點**

**孕前檢查的還有身體內的抗體，有很多傳染病對健康的大人不成問題但孕婦感染會對胎兒造成嚴重的傷害，比如德國麻疹，有些人懷孕前不知道自己沒有德國麻疹的抗體，結果孕期被傳染了導致流產或者孩子殘疾，因此醫生非常詳細的替Amy做過檢查才安排接下去的程序**

**如醫生所推測的，一次嘗試就成功了，胚胎有正常的在發育，Amy學校進入了比較忙碌的時期 Mycroft便就近幫他找了適合的婦產科，讓Amy方便去做檢查或諮詢，本來 Mycroft和Greg還問過要不要陪Amy去**

**「去看婦產科的人十有八九都很緊張，你們兩個大男人出現在那只會讓其他等著看診的女孩子感到不自在而已，去上班吧」Amy在電話上是這樣說的**

**除了定期到倫敦Dr.Iron那邊做檢查外大部分的產檢都是Amy自己去的，只要Amy到倫敦就一定被當作女王一樣小心呵護，產檢時透過超音波看到的，小豆子一樣的胚胎照片被 Mycroft用一本新的相簿好好的收了起來，Amy會把超音波照片給他們， Mycroft都會這樣收起來**

**懷孕兩個月那次的產檢Amy特地要Greg和 Mycroft來看，兩人本來不知道原因，但他們看見超音波時的表情讓Amy和女婦產科醫生笑了**

**「你們第一次看產檢的超音波吧」女醫生笑著說「現在59天大，頭部.身體.四肢和眼睛都看得出來了，還有一點耳朵的跡象喔」醫生指著超音波上黑白的影像說，雖然有些模糊但是看得出形狀了**

**「叫你們來真是對了呢，你們的表情很有趣喔」Amy笑著說**

**「再過幾天這個寶寶就算是個胎兒而不是胚胎了，所以已經看得出人的模樣了，很神奇吧」女醫生溫柔的笑著說**

**「這真的太神奇了」Greg忍不住說**

**「他動了」 Mycroft突然說**

**「當然會動啊，寶寶發育得很好呢」醫生說「大概57天大開始寶寶就會自己動了，但他還不會自己控制這些，他的神經系統還沒發育出來」**

**「這麼大的時候已經會有胎心音了，就是他的心跳聲」Amy說「不過他也就這麼一點大而已」他比了個不到雞蛋大小的尺寸**

  
  


**懷孕前期每個月都會去產檢一次，到了12周大時寶寶應該已經能看出性別了，所以那一次產檢Greg和 Mycroft也去了**

**「啊，他轉過去了」醫生說「這樣就看不到是男孩子還是女孩子了」**

**「也是會有這種狀況的」Amy看著超音波上的寶寶說**

**「…這時候看準嗎?」Greg問「Lily那時候爸媽不是有陣子以為他是男孩嗎?」**

**「因為Lily剛好把手放在那附近，角度又不好，所以被誤判了，隔一個月再看就知道是女孩了」Amy說**

**「也有小男生發育的比較不明顯或者老夾著腿，所以有時候得等一等才會知道」醫生說**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**「你跟你爸媽說了嗎?」從醫院回來時Greg問 Mycroft**

**「明天要說，我父親在紐西蘭的工作結束了」 Mycroft說「你要有心理準備，會有很多尖叫和眼淚」**

**Mycroft說的一點也沒錯，他們把Mr.和Mrs.Holems約出來碰面，結果餐廳差點以為他們包廂裡有人心臟病發才會聽到老太太的尖叫聲，誰想得到是聽到喜訊的尖叫啊，拿著IED衝進來準備面對急救場面的服務生一臉鬆了一口氣的表情，領班則很尷尬的拉著同僚關上包廂門**

**「你們怎麼能現在才告訴我們!!」Colin也忍不住喊**

**「因為我們本來也沒把握，現在也過了最初的不穩定期，我們不希望你們希望落空」Greg代替耳朵還在痛的 Mycroft說**

**「我的天啊，這裡的隔音實際上非常好的」 Mycroft皺著眉說，他母親的反應居然能驚動到外面的服務生，他的耳朵會痛真的不是他在誇大**

**「親愛的你的姐妹實在是天使」Elena對Greg說**

**「 Sherlock知道嗎?」Colin問「他可沒跟我們說這件事啊!」**

**「喔，他在看到我姊和我們出現在那間診所附近時一臉後悔自己看到什麼的表情跑了，他已經知道了」Greg說「我想他覺得這該由我們自去告訴你們比較好吧」**

**「你真不該瞞著我們這麼久的!」Elena很用力的捏了大兒子的手臂**

**「噢!」 Mycroft叫出聲「剛才那下是真的會痛!」他抗議**

**「我們實在太為你們高興了!我的老天啊!」Colin看都不用看就把手帕給了妻子**

**「我們也很期待」Greg說，有點尷尬自己的岳母哭到說不出話來**

**「你們一定要跟我們報告寶寶的狀況啊!」Elena幾乎是用威脅的方式警告 Mycroft，Greg則完全被放過一馬了**

**\-------------------------------------**

**到了16周大再次產檢的時候兩個爸爸還是到場了，這次超音波上的寶寶已經有了新生兒的基本外型，他有手腳.有脖子.眼睛早已經能自己閉上了，有時候會像是在吸食東西一樣動嘴，在照超音波時動個不停**

**「喔，看到了」醫生說「是個男孩子喔，很活潑呢」**

  
  


**23周大的時候Amy的肚子變得非常明顯，放假時 Mycroft邀請他到倫敦來，一方面是他們想幫Amy慶生，另一方面是Lily休假跑回英國吵著要大家一起出來吃頓飯，還有更重要的，他想看看肚子裡的寶寶**

**「這還真熱鬧啊，捐卵的是你吧?」Dr.Iron看到四個(加上肚子裡的一共五個)人一起出現忍不住笑了**

**「是我沒錯」Lily點頭**

**「來看超音波吧」Dr.Iron慈祥地笑著說「這裡是頭部就不用說了，身體.手腳都很清楚吧，啊，你看他在摸自己的臉呢，他的嘴巴和鼻子很明顯吧，這個角度看很剛好呢」**

**大家很認真地看著超音波上照出的影像，寶寶有時候突然會動得很厲害，像在賴床一樣扭動**

**Mycroft總是在這種時候非常安靜，很認真地看著超音波和聽醫生說話，Amy覺得只有這種時候 Mycroft特別像個普通人，他的意思是智商普通的人，不是一個全能全知的萬能先生，他對這個新生命的驚奇和不知所措就和任何人一樣**

**這次也做了高層次超音波確定寶寶的內臟和身體都有健康發育，Dr.Iron有問他們想不想照3D的超音波，雖說醫療上沒有什麼需要但等到26周的時候會非常適合，因為那時候寶寶在肚子裡還有空間，等他再大一點要照清楚就會比較困難了**

**「以前沒這種東西呢」Amy看了一些Dr.Iron給他們看的3D超音波照片說**

**「科技日新月異啊」Dr.Iron說「高層次超音波檢查其實就能看出寶寶的健康狀況了，但照這個還能看到他的臉和指頭喔，不照也不會有影響的，只是錯過這段時間就沒辦法照得這麼清楚了，因為之後寶寶通常都會趴著，拍不到臉」**

**「要26周的時候照才清楚啊」Amy問**

**「通常那前後會比較好」Dr.Iron說**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**“性別看出來了” Mycroft傳訊息給跑到紐西來北島去的父親**

**“我猜是男孩?”Colin回**

**“Greg應該還沒跟你說才對” Mycroft回**

**“我們家一向有很多男孩子，健康嗎?”Colin問**

**“很健全，發育狀況也很正常” Mycroft附上了超音波的照片給父母**

**\----------------------------------------**

**之後預約了27周時來照3D超音波，雖說一般高層次超音波就能夠確認寶寶的健康了，但能提前看見孩子的模樣的吸引力太大了**

**產檢後四個人一起去餐廳吃了晚餐，後來他們到Greg和 Mycroft家作客，Greg從冰箱拿了提前買好的檸檬蛋糕出來給大家當作點心**

**「那真的好神奇喔」Lily說的是產檢的超音波「看起來跟出生時差不多了」**

**「那團黑白影像你又看不懂細節」Greg說**

**「之後照3D會有照片吧!記得發一份給我我想看!」Lily說**

**「我們會記得的」Amy笑，他的笑容突然被什麼打斷了，摸了摸自己的肚子**

**「怎麼了?」Greg問**

**「他剛剛踢了我很大一下，沒事」Amy說**

**「我可以摸嗎?」Lily問**

**「來」Amy拉了Lily的手摸了肚子，Lily很快地發出了低聲的驚叫**

**「他踢我的手!」Lily說**

**「19周以後會有胎動是正常的」 Mycroft說**

**「還在動嗎?」Greg也靠去問，他之前就摸過寶寶的胎動，但之前寶寶沒有現在這麼活潑**

**Mycroft也走過去圍觀了一下，Greg被寶寶推了一下手**

**「你不好奇嗎?」Greg笑著轉頭問 Mycroft**

**「感覺有點奇怪」 Mycroft微皺著眉有些尷尬的微笑著「以前我母親懷孕時我其實沒什麼參與到那整個過程，看產檢和胎動其實對我來說很陌生」**

**「你完全沒摸過胎動?」Greg問**

**「其實有」 Mycroft皺眉「 Sherlock還在肚子裡的時候我父母要我把耳朵和臉貼在媽媽肚子上感受弟弟的動作」**

**「感覺很奇妙吧」Greg問**

**「我當時被 Sherlock很用力地踹了一腳，力道很大，連習慣他在肚子裡翻騰的媽咪都叫了一下」 Mycroft皺著眉說「那時候 <異形>那部電影經常在重播，我當時年紀比較小，那嚇到我了」他苦笑**

**「哈哈哈那倒是真的很像」Greg笑「而且那個畫面很驚悚你怎麼會看啊!」**

**「意外看到的，我本來在看別的」 Mycroft說**

**「這故事其實挺可愛的」Amy笑**

**「你們兄弟倆從那時候就開始鬧了啊」Greg笑**

**「他其實很常動」Amy說「我起床以後他也會開始動，走路多了點他也會跟著動起來，比起當時我懷我兒子的時候這孩子好動到我有點擔心，不過醫生說這很正常」**

**「胎動是什麼感覺啊?」Greg好奇的問**

**「嗯….」Amy想了一下後笑「還真的很像被異形寄生，一開始感覺很像自己腸胃在蠕動但不會痛，後來有點像有條魚在肚子裡游，現在就真的很像有異形了」**

**「是魚啊…」 Mycroft不自覺的輕聲重複**

**「異形…好煞風景的比喻啊…」Lily吐槽**

**「這孩子大概有點像小海豹吧，不踢的時候也會扭，像海豹上岸一樣」Amy說「不過那都是我的感覺，他到底在裡面做什麼我也不清楚」**

**「媽懷我的時候是怎樣的啊?」Lily問**

**「你快出生前壓到他腳的神經害他跛腳兩個禮拜」Greg說「我只記得這個」**

**「而且讓她沒辦法吃香蕉，聞到那個味道就吐」Amy說**

**「你有這樣嗎?」Lily問「突然不能吃某種東西」**

**「沒有，但我這陣子變得很喜歡吃蛋奶類」Amy說**

**「他還在踢」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft「你真的不摸摸看嗎?感覺很奇妙喔」**

**「有的男人本來就很怕這種東西，不免強的」Amy笑「我們的老爸也說過他有點怕那種預產期快到的時候，他覺得媽的肚子看起來很不真實，不過都好過他進產房會嚇昏」**

**「可以嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「當然啊」Amy微笑，他指著肚子一處「手放這裡」**

**Mycroft像是在碰易碎品一樣小心的把手掌放在Amy的肚子上**

**小小的力道推了他的掌心一下， Mycroft睜大了眼看了正對著自己笑的Amy和Greg**

**「怎麼樣?沒那麼嚇人吧」Greg笑著問**

**「謝謝你」 Mycroft開口只說得出這句話「真的」他緊抿著嘴**

**「不客氣」Amy溫柔的微笑，他猜那大概是 Mycroft最接近感動的表情?**

**然後寶寶比較用力的頂了一下 Mycroft的手， Mycroft便把手收回去了**

**「通常我吃完晚餐後沒多久他就不太會動了，我猜他大概吃飽就睡吧」Amy說「不過他今天動得特別久喔」**

**「他還有固定的生活習慣啊?」Lily問**

**「也有可能是我在忙的時候他動得不夠大我不會發現吧」Amy說「不過如果周邊變吵了或者我在拉琴他就會動」**

**「真的好神奇啊」Lily說「嚴格來說我也是媽媽但這真的完全不一樣」**

**「有個生命在妳身體裡成長是非常特別的經驗」Amy微笑著，然後馬上說「不過說真的，生產當下會讓你完全後悔要小孩，還會發誓以後不生了，但通常生完就忘了」他笑著說**

**「啊…老媽也說過這種話」Greg說**

**「說的一點也沒錯」Amy說**

**「而且老媽還說過有時候生完了還真想把我們塞回去，太吵了」Greg笑**

**「那通常是針對你和James，Ashly和Lily在嬰兒期很好照顧」Amy說的完全是證詞了，他幫忙照顧過所有弟妹**

**後來Greg提議 Mycroft把大提琴拿來，說不定寶寶會有反應， Mycroft從琴房拿了大提琴，坐在Amy面前拉起了卡農，寶寶沒有用力的踢，但Amy說他在裡面扭來扭去的，剛吃飽他在裡面扭感覺不太舒服所以請 Mycroft下次再拉**

  
  


**27周的產檢Amy也去倫敦給Dr.Iron檢查，照了3D的照片**

**「等一下啊，好啦，臉在這」Dr.Iron找到了寶寶的頭部後按了個按鍵把螢幕上原本黑白的超音波影像處理成3D畫面，嚴格來說他們現在看的是4D超音波，因為會動，但拍出來的照片不會動就是3D了，Greg讓 Mycroft拿手機錄影下來好發給Lily看**

**這是他們第一次見到這個孩子的模樣，小小的手摸著臉，像是在打呵欠一樣張開嘴又閉上，看起來像在吃東西**

**「他在吃羊水」Dr.Iron說「寶寶會在肚子裡就開始練習吞嚥的，啊他又動了，等下啊，電腦轉換影像會有點模糊」**

**「你們看他的手，他在吃手指，1.2.3.4.5，手指健全，唉他又動了」Dr.Iron說**

**「他產檢的時候總是很好動」Amy說，不知道是不是照超音波需要抹在肚子上的凝膠很冰涼的關係**

**「他對折了」Greg說，畫面再度清晰時寶寶的腳放在自己的嘴前**

**「畢竟他的身體比例和子宮也就那麼點大啊，這很正常，…他開始吃腳趾了，這也很常見，正好可以看出腳的發育也是正常的」Dr.Iron說「現在他的腳擋住大部分的畫面了」**

**「他眼睛是睜開的嗎?」Amy問**

**「他現在已經可以睜眼和閉眼了，他剛剛睜開了一下」Dr.Iron說「這個階段他的神經系統也發育到能控制一些自己的動作了，耳蝸也差不多發育完全，肺部能交換氣體，通常到這個階段即使早產了現代的醫學也能將孩子健康的照顧到和足月的寶寶一樣，就算在古時候早產兒過了這階段也有機會活下來，牛頓.喬治三世.邱吉爾.雨果他們都是早產的，不過你們不用太過擔心孩子會早產，目前看起來 還打算在裡面賴上好一陣子呢」他對Amy說，這次來檢查時Amy有問了早產的風險是否會因為他的年紀而增加，因為他早夭的兒子早了將近三周出生**

  
  


**「醫生說我的肚子還會變得更明顯」Amy在檢查後和Greg跟 Mycroft一起坐車時說「我生下那孩子的時候肚子就跟現在差不多大，現在想想當時就該知道不是胎盤無法提供足夠的營養給他了」他撫摸著肚子說**

**「當時的醫生太粗心了吧」Greg說**

**「那孩子是罕見的遺傳缺陷，他也只能先從常見的狀況去推測」Amy說「不過懷那孩子的時候有幾次差點流產，都是醫生幫我們保住他的，我們很勉強他留在這個世界上，但他最後還是沒能活下來」**

**「他叫什麼名字?」 Mycroft問「你的兒子」**

**「Roderick Backer」Amy說「我們很喜歡這個名字，後來Ashly的孩子出生後為了紀念他才給兒子取名Rory，Roderick不太適合那孩子，Rory比較好，聽起來可愛多了」他微笑著說**

**「醫生的評估很樂觀，你不用太擔心」Greg安慰說**

**「我知道，我只是想讓自己更安心點而已」Amy說「這孩子不太可能早產，我還能照我的習慣去運動呢，他都很安分」**

**「啊?」Greg猛轉頭看了姊姊**

**「What?」 Mycroft問**

**「游泳跟散步，慢跑是不行了，太重了」Amy說「不過我還是一樣每天去游泳，在水裡運動輕鬆多了」**

**「這樣安全嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒什麼風險」 Mycroft說「游泳的好處很多」只是他很驚訝Amy有那個體力去運動，他每天在學校工作量就很大了，這也許就是醫生說Amy的健康狀況以他的年紀來說非常好的原因**

**「要記得把影片發給Lily啊」Amy提醒**

**「我這就發」Greg拿出手機把 Mycroft發給他的影片轉發給Lily**

**Greg接了Lily打來的電話，接著在車上從Greg手機傳出的Lily興奮的要哭出來的嘰嘰喳喳維持了將近十五分鐘，不停的說寶寶多可愛.看看那個小指頭.小腳丫好可愛等等**

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Mycroft做了心理準備後把產檢的3D超音波影片發給了父母，幾分鐘後他也接到了電話**

**他把手機放在桌上，連擴音都沒開的聽了父母激動到很難分辨它們到底說了什麼的感想，能聽得出來的詞是:可愛.寶寶.我的天.看看他.寶寶.寶寶.寶寶.小小的，這些重複的詞語無限循環**

**因為Amy經常說寶寶像小海豹一樣扭來扭去，在Holmes和Lestrade家人之間這個孩子就有了個小海豹(Baby Seal)的暱稱，不知道的人大概會以為他們在電話上說的是一隻很好動的海豹寶寶**

**\--------------------------------------------**

**「他發育的很好」女醫生說「你是打算在倫敦的醫院生產對吧」**

**「是啊」Amy對醫生嚴肅凝重的表情感到不安，現在離預產期剩一個月了，應該不會有什麼問題才對，36周大後每周的產檢能出的問題只有那些了**

**「他一直在肚子裡翻來翻去」醫生指著超音波上的白色帶狀物「預產期剩下四周而已，上次來的時候他還沒變成這樣，可能這幾天他動得太厲害了，或者他拿這來玩了」**

**「臍帶繞頸兩圈了」醫生說「雖然這很常見，但最好還是要注意一下，有時候寶寶會自己把臍帶扭回去，可是我有點擔心他會又繞一圈上去」**

**「有什麼辦法嗎?」Amy問**

**「多喝水增加羊水給他空間翻身回去，也別喝太多，對你自己的身體造成負擔對你們都不好」醫生說「還有要觀察他的胎動，如果突然動的很劇烈後停止下來或者越來越沒有動作都要立刻到醫院檢查，臍帶繞頸很常見，但他繞了兩圈確實需要注意」**

**「下次產檢如果還是繞著的會怎樣嗎?」Amy憂心地問**

**「應該不會有問題，但如果他又多繞了一圈上去就會有危險了，只要臍帶還能運送養分和氧氣給他就算打了蝴蝶結也沒關係，就怕他自己把臍帶給塞住了」醫生說「如果一直是繞頸的狀態到時候也不建議自然產，最好採剖腹產比較安全」**

**Amy產檢後回到家打給了Greg告訴他這件事**

**「我的天啊」Greg不知道還能說什麼，臍帶繞頸聽起來很嚴重**

**「你不用太緊張，也許下個禮拜他就會自己解開了，但我也第一次遇到這種狀況」Amy的兒子發育的不好，出生的時候就過輕，在肚子裡不太可能把自己纏住「但我打算提前休假待產，因為他都在我上課和運動的時候動個不停，也許讓他維持現在這樣兩圈才好，畢竟誰也沒把握他會轉對邊把自己解開」Amy自己聽起來也沒什麼信心「我已經跟學校那邊說好了，明天星期一我去把一部分工作交接好就放假」**

**「姊我愛你」Greg說「千萬別勉強自己，有什麼需要幫忙的隨時打給我，好嗎?」**

**「我自己狀況是沒甚麼問題，我是擔心這隻小海豹自己在裡面纏成一顆毛線球」Amy嘆氣「上次產檢你也看過超音波照片，他會抓臍帶玩，可能那之後沒多久就纏住了吧」**

**「這個真的沒辦法讓醫生處理嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒辦法，除非他有生命危險不然臍帶繞頸不會急著處理，只是接下來要很注意他的胎動，要是有什麼狀況我會通知你們的」Amy說「如果到時候有風險的話可能會改剖腹產」**

**「Oh God…」Greg只覺得整件事情非常嚴重，但Amy一直跟他說這並不是有立即危險性的狀況**

**「親愛的」Amy說「他在我肚子裡，我知道他現在沒事的，等 Mycroft回來你要記得跟他說這件事」**

**「我會的」Greg不安的在家裡走來走去「超音波上能看到嗎?那個臍帶繞頸的樣子」**

**「看得到，只是我也不是專業的所以我只能聽醫生說的去做」Amy說「現在每個禮拜都要做一次產檢，下次說不定就解開了，你不用太擔心」**

**Amy安慰了一下弟弟就掛了電話，而Greg把手機放下後不久 Mycroft就回來了**

**「 Mycroft」Greg從客廳走出來和在玄關的 Mycroft一對上眼 Mycroft就開口了**

**「出了什麼事」 Mycroft問**

**「過來坐下我跟你說，我也才剛和Amy講完電話而已」Greg拉了 Mycroft讓他把公事包丟在玄關就到客廳坐下**

**Greg把剛才和Amy講電話的內容都告訴了 Mycroft，寶寶臍帶繞頸兩圈還有Amy提前休假的決定**

**「臍帶繞頸確實很常見」 Mycroft說「但兩圈確實…」他抿著嘴**

**「Amy一直跟我說不用擔心但這聽起來真的很嚴重啊」Greg忍不住抹臉「什麼東西纏在脖子上都會有危險的，何況是寶寶」**

**「他根本還不會呼吸所以你不用擔心他窒息，只要臍帶的輸送還是順暢的他就很安全」 Mycroft說「我去打幾通電話，你上網查資料吧，我知道你得自己做點研究才會安心」**

**「我本來就打算這麼做了」Greg說**

**幾分鐘後 Mycroft從書房出來下樓，Greg還是皺著眉在看手機**

**「等一下Amy應該也會傳訊息跟你說這件事」 Mycroft說「我和倫敦這邊醫院的醫生討論過了，Amy本來就預期在倫敦生產，預產期是11月20前後，但考慮到臍帶繞頸兩圈等等因素，我安排了讓Amy到倫敦來待產，我已經和他講過電話了，明天他在學校把工作交接完成後就會到倫敦來，你明天本來就放假，我希望你能陪司機去接他過來，之前我們討論過的產後照顧中心本來就有產前住宿照護的服務，那邊我也聯絡好了，如果胎動有異常那裏有專門的儀器和醫生值班，我認為這樣最安全，Amy也已經同意了」**

**「你上樓才十分鐘吧!」Greg看了一下手機上的時間又抬頭瞪大眼看 Mycroft**

**「安排和解決緊急事件是我的專長」 Mycroft說**

**「Amy怎麼這麼容易被你說服啊」Greg問**

**「事實上我本來就要告訴你這件事」 Mycroft說「一個小時之內帕米帕斯爆發軍事政變的消息會上新聞，我接下來有兩周都會在歐陸出差，如果在這段時間內Amy和寶寶有什麼突發狀況我會無法提供協助，我向Amy解釋了這些後他才答應的，不然他原本說我反應太大了」**

**「他也說我反應太大」Greg說「你什麼時候的飛機?」**

**「明天一早」 Mycroft說「現在我得去開一場已經延遲太久的電話會議，你先睡吧」他拿著手機和公事包上樓把自己關進書房，Greg泡了茶拿進去時 Mycroft正在電話上說德文**

  
  


**隔天一早 Mycroft就出門了，Greg則在下午去陪Amy到倫敦待產**

**「 Mycroft已經出差了嗎?」Amy問**

**「是啊，天還沒亮就走了」Greg幫Amy提行李**

**「我得說， Mycroft確實是談判專家」Amy說「絕對不希望他在敵隊的那種」**

**「那倒是真的，謝謝你願意提前到倫敦來，我知道你喜歡住在自己習慣的地方」Greg說**

**「不會」Amy摸摸肚子希望寶寶別再拼命地扭動了「我也希望這孩子能平安健康的出生」**

**一住醫院後醫生馬上接手做了檢查，寶寶脖子上還是纏著兩圈臍帶，沒有解開的跡象，醫生向他們保證他們會定時提醒Amy觀察胎動，只要有一點懷疑他們就會立刻做檢查，要Greg和Amy不要太擔心**

**「這房間看起來很不錯」Greg幫Amy把行李提進房間**

**「很乾淨」Amy說，這裡畢竟是醫療機構，乾淨是必須的，有人來向Amy解說房間哪裡有什麼，冰箱電視還有最重要的叫人鈴都有，浴室有很完善的防滑和防摔裝置，可以選擇自己下樓去吃三餐或者請醫院送到病房來，有些孕婦不方便行走的醫院便會強制要求他們在房內用餐**

**「如果需要什麼就打給我，我會幫你帶來的」Greg說**

**「我覺得我可以自己解決大部分的事」Amy說**

**「這裡會過濾訪客，但我和 Mycroft可以直接上來找你，如果Ashly他們來找你大概會需要你先跟院方說一聲」Greg說**

**「我知道了」Amy說**

**之後Greg下班時只要沒去過命案現場(去過身上會沾到什麼都不知道)就會過來和Amy坐下來聊一會才回家，Amy的狀態也很好**

**一周過去臍帶繞頸沒有解開，不過寶寶的生命徵象和胎動也還是很正常**

**Greg從命案現場回到家沖澡後出來看到手機上的訊息是Amy告訴他今天他和Mr.跟Mrs.Holmes見了一面，Greg便立刻打過去**

**「你和 Mycroft的爸媽見面啦?」Greg問**

**「是啊，他們向 Mycroft問了寶寶的狀況」Amy說「 Mycroft問過我，我答應後他才把我住在這的事情告訴他的父母的」**

**「他們很緊張吧」Greg問**

**「他們有點擔心但Elena知道這其實很常見，他們人很好相處，我們聊得很愉快」Amy說**

**「你們聊了什麼啊?」Greg問**

**「音樂還有你們和寶寶，他們不停的跟我說謝謝，我都有點不好意思了」Amy笑**

**「別不好意思，你值得我們大家的感激」Greg說**

**「你聽起來像 Mycroft」Amy微笑**

**「Well，我和他生活了十年，說起話來多少受點影響」Greg說**

**「早點去睡吧，我也想睡了，晚安」Amy說**

**「晚安」Greg說**

  
  


**預產期還剩下兩個禮拜，而新聞上帕米帕斯的政變演變成了內戰，由普契羅夫女兒和軍方對上了副總統帶領的部分軍警，但副總統的勢力只能進行游擊戰，專家都認為普契羅夫的女兒取得完全統治只是時間問題**

**十五天後是原本的預產期，但Greg接到了電話**

**超音波檢查發現寶寶沒有把臍帶解開，反而又繞了兩圈上去，脖子和身上都纏著臍帶，醫生Amy討論過了，只能緊急安排剖腹產了**

**「唐納文我得走了，緊急狀況」Greg馬上丟下手上的工作**

**「寶寶嗎?」唐納文問**

**「要剖腹產，我真的要走了」Greg說**

**「我開警車送你去，我本來就要去支援了，順路」唐納文說「今天晚上很多活動，開警車會比較快」**

**「謝了!」Greg把公事包闔上快步離開**

  
  


**因為是剖腹產所以Greg不能進去，但寶寶很快就出生了，醫生把纏繞在他脖子上的臍帶解開，剪斷臍帶後把寶寶交給Amy**

**「他很健康」護士說**

**「謝謝」Amy哭了出來，看抱著大哭的小寶寶，忍不住想，當時他的兒子出生時就沒有這麼有活力**

**寶寶被護士抱出來很快地給Greg看了一下便帶去做基本的清潔和檢查**

**外頭放著煙火，Greg在寶寶洗完澡被包在柔軟溫暖的包巾裡後也抱了剛出生的孩子**

**寶寶被放在推車裡送到Amy房間，Amy手術後也回到房間來，護理師在教Greg該怎麼抱新生兒**

**「Amy你感覺怎麼樣」Greg抱著孩子問姊姊**

**「感覺很怪，好快就生出來了啊」Amy笑著要Greg把寶寶給他「他真的好可愛」他抱著寶寶許久，Greg很快的注意到姊姊是在哭**

**「你還好嗎?」Greg把手放在Amy肩上**

**「我沒事，只是..可以讓我再抱他一會嗎?」Amy哭著說「那孩子出生後就一直在保溫箱裡，我沒有這樣抱過他」**

**「當然可以，只要你想當然可以」Greg安慰姊姊，Amy的那個孩子出生後身體就不好，還早產了一個月，但心臟的缺陷是讓他出生後馬上就被醫生帶走的原因，直到那孩子過世Amy才好好的抱過他，那之前他身上都連著各種監測生命徵象的貼片和輸送養分的管線，做為父母他們根本不敢碰那個孩子**

**過了許久Amy把孩子給Greg，寶寶發出了小小的哼聲，嘴巴像在吃東西一樣動了兩下**

**「他看起來好像小猴子」Greg輕摸寶寶的臉笑著說**

**「在水裡泡了十個月誰都會滿臉皺紋的」Amy說「大家剛出生都跟小猴子沒兩樣的」**

**「等下護士會帶他去嬰兒室照顧，你要好好休息啊」Greg說**

**「不用你說我也知道」Amy說「你跟 Mycroft說了沒?」**

**「啊」Greg愣在原地**

**「任何人知道了嗎?」Amy問**

**「呃…」Greg把寶寶給Amy「我拍張照片傳給Lily， Mycroft現在不知道方不方便收到照片」**

**「你平常還敢笑James啊」Amy嘆氣**

**「這發生的都太快了我還以為要等一下，結果寶寶馬上就出生了」Greg把寶寶的照片傳給親友，和寶寶的爺爺奶奶**

**「這跟切西瓜一樣，當然很快啊」Amy說**

**「Lily打來了」Greg說著接起電話「你要說什麼打Amy的手機我有別的電話要打」他把通話掛斷了以後換Amy的手機響了，Greg幫他把電話接起來開擴音放在旁邊**

**「小海豹好可愛!!!」Lily幾乎是用尖叫的喊，非常興奮的在電話另一頭說個不停**

**「小聲點，你會吵到寶寶」Amy說**

**「我去走廊上講電話」Greg說**

**Greg在走廊上靠著牆， Mycroft說過有時候他出差會受到監視，所以手機上最好不要出現家人的照片，那就傳簡訊?就寫小海豹提前來到?**

**「Fuck it(算了)」他打了幾個字後刪掉了那些字直接撥通了 Mycroft的電話**

**「發生什麼事了?」 Mycroft問**

**「你方便講私人的事嗎?」Greg問**

**「等一下」 Mycroft似乎走到某個地方關上門「可以了」**

**「寶寶出生了」Greg語氣裡掩蓋不住喜悅「檢查的時候發現他臍帶繞頸更多圈擔心會有危險就提前剖腹產了，他非常健康，重3200克，時間是晚上八點四十五分」**

**「….」 Mycroft似乎也在處理這份資訊「提前了兩個禮拜啊」這是他唯一說得出的話**

**「對啊」Greg笑著揉了眼睛「在篝火節(Guy Fawkes Day)出生，也太巧了」**

**「希望他以後喜歡煙火」 Mycroft的語氣聽得出他也在微笑「我會盡快把我的工作交給別人，他看起來是什麼樣的?」**

**「我傳照片給你」Greg說「他跟你一樣是藍眼睛，比我想的還要大一點，他真的好可愛」Greg沒有讓 Mycroft回話就掛斷電話馬上把寶寶的照片傳給他， Mycroft已讀以後久久沒有回覆**

**“我會盡快回去，暫停通訊，工作” Mycroft許久以後回了這條信息**

**Mycroft在傳完這則訊息後把手機上過去十分鐘內的通訊，連同寶寶的照片一起抹掉了，等他回去讓Greg重傳一張就好**

**護士把寶寶帶去嬰兒室照顧，Greg又接到了Mr.和Mrs.Holmes打來的電話，他很確定兩位老人家都在哭**

**「我們以為在二十幾號那時候才會出生」Elena說**

**「我都安排那幾天工作空下來了，怎麼提早這麼多?」Colin說**

**「檢查發現他臍帶繞頸有點嚴重，所以提前剖腹了，他很健康」Greg說**

**「我們暫時沒辦法離開，現在是很重要的階段，抱歉」Colin說**

**「沒關係，現在還在醫院你們來了他也在嬰兒室，醫院會做很多檢查，等你們回來的時候他絕對會比現在好看的」Greg說**

  
  


**寶寶出生後Greg請假了，過去10個月來他經常休假，這以他來說比較反常，他通常累積一堆假後才會一次放完，去度個假什麼的，所以當同事問起他還是如實已告，通常反應有兩種，一種是馬上驚喜的向他說恭喜，另一種是搞不懂為什麼他要去陪姊姊做產檢的一臉問號模樣**

**John隔天就打來恭喜他了**

**「好好睡一下吧，你會感激你現在還能睡覺的」John聽起來就很睏**

**「我有三個弟妹，相信我，我非常清楚」Greg說「 Sherlock知道了吧」**

**「他昨天就和Cyrus跑去曼徹斯特了，不過他應該已經知道了」John說**

**寶寶出生四天後有個訪客倒是很意外**

**「Lily!」Greg一到醫院就看到了理應在加拿大的么妹「你怎麼會在英國!?」**

**「我請假了」Lily理所當然地說「噓!」他手上正抱著寶寶「他剛睡著!」**

**「我被櫃台通知有訪客自稱是我妹妹時我也有點驚訝」Amy說**

**「他真的好可愛我的天啊」Lily一臉就是隨時要哭的模樣「我剛剛看他眼睛好藍，好漂亮」**

**「寶寶的眼睛顏色還會變的，現在是淺藍色說不定之後就變了」Greg洗過手後過去坐在Lily旁邊**

**「不知道我以後的小孩會不會也這麼可愛」Lily輕輕戳了戳寶寶的嘴邊**

**「….?」Greg看著妹妹皺眉**

**「……」Amy帶著微笑但顯然想知道自己妹妹是不是飛機坐久了腦子當機**

**「幹嘛這樣看我?」Lily問**

**「Lily，你好好想一想剛剛自己說了什麼還有你手上抱著什麼」Greg說**

**「你有三個現成的小孩可以參考了」Amy淡定的給自己的熱牛奶裡倒了點Lily帶回來的楓糖漿**

**「那不一樣啦，我知道生物上我有三個小孩但是我說的是自己生的」Lily說**

**「你小時候就說過你想當媽媽呢」Amy說「生小孩可不容易啊」**

**「可是我們家的女生體質好像不會很困難啊，懷孕生產這些」Lily說**

**「你該看看我和Ashly還有媽在懷孕前幾個月因為荷爾蒙個性變得多難搞」Amy說「Owen還在陪產的時候被Ashly踹了好幾次呢」**

**「你也有?」Greg問，他記得老媽懷孕前期爸爸都會要大家別太吵，因為媽媽那時候都會非常的情緒化，很容易就會生氣也很容易就大哭**

**「剛懷孕的時候我念小紅帽給低年級的學生聽自己哭了一個小時停不下來，我甚至看諾頓秀都哭，我都不知道我在哭什麼」Amy說**

**「我現在才知道原來你也跟媽一樣…」Greg說**

**「跟你們說也沒用啊，還記得老爸怎麼說的嗎?」Amy問**

**「”媽懷孕的時候我們男人能做到最好的就是別做任何事”」Greg說「”閉嘴，服從命令或者消失就好”」**

**「沒錯，沒辦法幫忙的人在旁邊一直手足無措只會讓人更火大」Amy說「不過差不多三個多月之後我就穩定了」**

**「剖腹產比較輕鬆吧?」Lily問「自然產聽說跟非常痛的經痛差不多?」**

**「如果有人的經痛這麼痛那他該去看專業的醫生」Amy說「Ashly生Nina的時候因為陣痛太難受打了Owen，他的肋骨就裂了，Ashly可沒有那種蠻力，你想那得有多痛」**

**Lily和Amy在那邊聊了許多關於懷孕和生產的事，Greg在旁邊聽都很佩服Lily怎麼還能說”那應該還可以接受”**

**「我覺得生小孩.懷孕什麼的大概不能讓人說實話，不然就沒人想生了」Greg聽了整整十幾分鐘後做了個齜牙皺眉的怪表情，一副被嚇到的模樣**

**「所以代孕的人才必須是生過孩子的人啊，這樣你才有心裡準備，還有對自己要做什麼有個底」Amy伸手要從Greg那接過了寶寶**

**「對了，所以你們給小海豹取了什麼名字?」Lily問**

**「還沒決定」Greg說**

**「都出生了耶!」Lily一臉不敢置信地看著哥哥**

**「 Mycroft覺得等他出生.看到他再想會比較適合」Greg說「我只要求他不要取太奇怪的名字」比如 Sherlock或 Mycroft**

**「可是這樣醫院要怎麼處理他的文件啊名牌什麼的?」Lily問**

**「就寫Lestrade Baby Boy啊，用我們的姓比較不容易被搞混，人家醫院很聰明的，不會因為你沒取名字他們就沒辦法做事」Greg說**

**「那報戶口呢?!」Lily問**

**「 Mycroft說法律給我們42天去想*，所以等他出生再幫他想個合適的名字也不遲」Greg說**

**「…所以如果家長過了42天還沒取名呢?」Lily問**

**「會被罰款的樣子，如果一直不取名會由負責的公務員隨便給他一個常見的名字，比如John.Ann.Peter之類的」Greg說**

**(*英國確實會給家長42天想名字，如果能給出合理的原因期限也可以被推遲，但打死不取就真的會被塞個爛大街的名字，還會罰父母錢，至於美國一些州很奇葩的是你真的可以這輩子沒有正式的全名也能過完一生，當然正常人不會這樣活)**

**Lily後來坦白他其實是來出差的，硬是接下了原本該由另一位同事的工作跑回來，所以他接下來有很長一段時間得去跟BBC那邊談一個合作的案子，談完就得回加拿大了**

**因為還沒取名所以大家還是叫寶寶小海豹，這導致了一個很擔憂的老助產士問他們為什麼要給寶寶取這種以後會被欺負的名字，Amy笑著解釋這只是暱稱，他們還沒給寶寶取名字**

**寶寶出生五天了，Greg留在醫院陪Amy時睡著了，寶寶做過前幾天的檢查後就幾乎一直放在房間裡，那個小推車就放在Amy床邊，Greg因為前一天凌晨被緊急電話叫去現場而疲憊不堪，在病床旁的躺椅上蓋著大衣就睡著了**

**深夜裡Greg因為聽到寶寶不時發出的哼哼聲的來源變了而醒來，Amy熟睡著，單人病房入口處昏黃的小燈是房內唯一的光源，Greg發現自己身上蓋著的大衣多了一件，而有一個熟悉的身影正背對著他，手上抱著寶寶輕輕的晃著**

**Mycroft好不容易才回國就立刻去換掉了身上出差搭過飛機的一身髒衣服，洗過澡後才來醫院，他一進到病房就看到Greg躺在躺椅上蓋著大衣睡覺，他把自己的大衣脫下來給他蓋上以免他著涼**

**Amy睡得很熟，寶寶醒著不時發出一點哼哼聲，他第一次親眼見到這個孩子忍不住伸出手指想碰碰他，但他的手很冰，對新生兒來說這個溫差會讓他們很難受，所以他往手裡呼氣把手搓熱後才摸了寶寶的臉，他碰了寶寶的手，這刺激了寶寶的抓握反射，小的不可思議的手握住了他的手指，軟軟的.暖暖的.微弱的一握卻能對人產生極大的影響**

**藍色的大眼睛很明顯是遺傳自Lestrade家，Holmes家的人眼睛沒這麼大，寶寶摸了摸自己的臉**

**「終於見到你了」 Mycroft輕聲地說著，把寶寶小心的捧起來，他抱過新生兒，但成年後這還是第一次，這個新的生命的重量有多輕令他吃驚，他小心的把寶寶抱在懷裡，輕輕的哄著溫暖又脆弱的小生命，他聞了寶寶身上特有的味道，摸了他細軟的頭髮，小心的控制自己抱著他的力道**

**「親親他吧」Greg坐起身時低聲地說，他對著 Mycroft微笑， Mycroft現在的表情他不知道該怎麼形容，但他本人大概沒有察覺自己在微笑吧**

**「No」 Mycroft拒絕了，看到Greg醒來他就走過去在他身旁坐下「成人身上有很多細菌，隨便親他可能會傳染」他抱著寶寶說**

**「你站在那很久了，在想什麼?」Greg靠在 Mycroft肩上看著寶寶低聲的問**

**「我什麼都沒想只是看著他」 Mycroft看著寶寶打呵欠的模樣「你呢?」**

**「第一次抱著他的時候嗎?」Greg說「我是個糟糕的兒子」**

**「為什麼這麼說?」 Mycroft問**

**「因為如果這就是我父母愛我的分量，那我所做的遠遠不及他們給我的」Greg帶著淺淺的微笑伸手摸了兒子的小手「Baby Seal，Say “Hi” to Daddy」他輕輕的讓寶寶動動手像在對 Mycroft揮手一樣「醫生說再過幾天就可以帶他回家了，領養的手續辦好了嗎?*」**

**「已經完成了」 Mycroft說**

**(*在英國代孕的寶寶出生後必須辦理領養手續才能取得寶寶的監護權/親權)**

**新生兒很快的就睡著了，靜靜地躺在 Mycroft臂彎中**

**「你想給他取什麼名字」 Mycroft問**

**「讓你決定吧，你出點子我審核」Greg說「提醒你我們說好了不能給他取怪名字」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft看著寶寶「你覺得Cecil這個名字如何?」他轉頭和Greg四目相對，Greg想了一下又看了寶寶，對 Mycroft微笑同意***********************************************

雖然剖腹產一般來說都住院一周觀察就好，但Amy在醫院待了十五天，因為Amy在學校那邊是獨居，如果有狀況的畫家裡沒有其他人，在醫院可以被照顧得很好，而且和家人見面也方便，至於剩下的原因Greg沒有細問 Mycroft是怎麼說服他那個沒辦法被悶在室內超過三天的姊姊乖乖住院的

  
  


雖然本來打算照著預先安排的把寶寶帶回家，但Greg和 Mycroft工作上突發的事件導致他們得把這延期，寶寶先留在醫院接受照顧

「那群珠寶搶匪都他媽的給我爛死在下水道吧」Greg充滿怨念的看著監視器畫面

Mycroft什麼抱怨都沒有，但他全身都散發著一種”生人勿近”的氣息，外交部差點搞砸了一起重要事件，雖然搶救回來沒有弄到上報卻得花上數天謹慎的做善後

「Greg，警司找你」一個警察來跟他說

「他找我?我最近沒… Sherlock做了什麼好事?」Greg問

「我不知道」對方聳肩走了

Greg嘆氣前往上司的辦公室，敲門進入後對方拿了文件要他坐下

「我聽說你們領養了孩子」警司說

「差不多是這樣子沒錯」Greg說「孩子和我丈夫是有血緣關係的所以從他的角度來說應該是認領…」

「我不管你們怎麼有的，你有26周的育嬰假，給我放掉」警司用命令的說

「可是案子..」Greg對於警司突然的良心發現更加擔憂，他是腦子長腫瘤了嗎?

「這個禮拜做完就去放你的假」警司說「你可以走了」

  
  


Greg回到自己辦公室手上還拿著育嬰假的文件完全摸不著頭緒

「你還不知道啊」唐納文說

「知道什麼?」Greg問

「忘了是哪個部門，總之有人被拒絕了育嬰假結果因此在值勤時昏倒，上了新聞，現在可能會成立調查委員會調查女警的產假和育嬰假權益有沒有受到保障，你只是附帶的」唐納文說

「原來這種事還能被附帶啊…」Greg無言，雖然他本來就打算請育嬰假但沒打算把整整26周基本保障都用掉，他很擔心有誰會忍不了 Sherlock而抓狂，還是隨機應變吧

\----------------------------------------------

寶寶帶出院的那天正好是Holmes家爸媽回國隔天，所以他們先去了221B，讓Holmes全家見見寶寶

「 Sherlock和John他們很快就回來了，他們帶Rosie去打預防針」哈德森太太說「這孩子真可愛，叫什麼名字啊?」

「Cecil，今天也報好戶口了」Greg抱著寶寶給哈德森太太看

不久後Holmes老夫妻先到了，他們都在樓下先洗過手才上樓

Greg坐在沙發上讓爺爺奶奶看寶寶，然後把寶寶給了Colin自己去了洗手間

「他和你小時候很像」Colin抱著小寶寶臉上藏不住笑容對 Mycroft說

「他才15天大，長得像誰還不知道」 Mycroft說

寶寶被爺爺抱的不習慣哭了起來，Colin試著哄他但寶寶還是繼續哭所以 Mycroft把孩子抱回來，很快寶寶就停止哭泣

「他只是不喜歡你的毛衣」 Mycroft說，寶寶剛剛臉靠著爺爺的毛衣就開始哭了

Elena看著寶寶一直說他有多可愛

「你要不要抱抱他?」Greg問Elena

「我..我想還是不太適合」Elena退卻了，他對於剛出生的 Mycroft因為鎖骨骨折所以只要被他抱就大哭這件事的創傷還在，這也是Elena和 Mycroft從一開始母子相處就很不自然的原因

「他沒有受傷，剛才他只是不喜歡爸的毛衣而已」 Mycroft說

「等他大一點吧」Elena說

「看在老天的份上」 Mycroft嘆氣直接把寶寶塞進母親懷裡，他被抱得很好，Colin還得調整一下才能抱得穩，但Elena很快就抱穩了寶寶「這並不難」

「Oh dear…」Elena抱著寶寶哭了起來「他真的好可愛」

「你為什麼有辦法在半年沒見到父母後一見到他們就讓媽咪哭成這樣?」 Sherlock從樓梯上來後吐槽哥哥

「 Sherlock你就別煞風景了，過來看你的姪子」Colin對小兒子說

等John和 Sherlock把一些生活日用品放好坐下的時候Rosie早就咬著奶嘴趴在Greg腿上伸長了脖子看寶寶

Rosie看到John走過來就指著寶寶看向爸爸

「那是寶寶Cecil」John走過去把女兒抱起來「話說Cecil的全名是什麼啊?」

「我們就打算跟你說這件事」Greg說

「Caecilius Sherlock Lestrade-Holmes」 Mycroft說「全名是這樣，但平常叫他Cecil就好」

「…」John看了瞪大眼隨時要產生某種核分裂反應的 Sherlock

「你要給你兒子用我的名字!!??」 Sherlock叫

「Why not? It’s a family name」Greg說

「這不好笑!」 Sherlock抗議

「用家人的名字給寶寶當中間名很常見啊」Greg完全處在看戲的狀態，看 Sherlock的反應對他來說很有趣

「對啊，你自己的中間名不也有親戚的名字嗎?」John跟著搧風點火

「Greg也有親戚，為什麼不乾脆用他父親的名字!」 Sherlock說

「Rory的中間名是Clay，我們不想重複，謝了，John」Greg淡定的接過John泡的茶

「用叔叔的名字也很常見」Colin說，雖然通常都是已經不在世的人的名字被拿去用居多

「Greg自己也有弟弟!」 Sherlock說

「Danny的中間名就是James」Greg說「如果你還想繼續的話我爺爺的名字是我的中間名所以省了吧」

「你不是認真的吧!」 Sherlock對著哥哥叫，跟一隻炸毛的貓沒兩樣

「你是我唯一的弟弟，不用你的，我還能用誰的?」 Mycroft理所當然地說

「WHY!」 Sherlock叫

「我們知道你難為情，只要說聲”我很榮幸，謝謝”就好了， Sherlock」John喝了口茶，

「…….」 Sherlock一聲不吭的瞪著眼坐下雙手交叉在胸前，Rosie搖搖晃晃地走過去爬 Sherlock的腿要坐上去， Sherlock很自然地伸手把Rosei撈上來讓他坐在自己腿上「你居然會順著 Mycroft胡鬧真是難以置信」他最後喃喃的說

「我覺得這樣也不錯啊」Greg笑「你要抱抱你的姪子嗎?」

Sherlock接過Cecil後皺著眉看著小寶寶，Rosie趴在扶手上看寶寶

「BB」Rosie指著Cecil說

「是Baby，叫做Cecil」 Sherlock糾正

小寶寶看著 Sherlock只會看到一團模糊的影子，他不喜歡躺在 Sherlock懷裡一副隨時要哭的樣子，在 Sherlock把他靠在肩上讓他趴著的時候他就安靜下來， Sherlock抱著他站起來以後表情突然變了

「他吐在我身上」 Sherlock說

「他才15天大，這很正常」 Mycroft說

「剛剛我好像拍得不夠久…」Greg說

「你到會走了還這樣對 Mycroft」Colin對小兒子說「而且對著他的臉」

Sherlock把寶寶給Greg，他的黑色西裝外套上有一小塊奶漬，Greg和 Mycroft很快就把寶寶帶回家去了

\----------------------------------------------------------

在Greg出差期間他們把握機會重新裝潢家裡的一些閒置空間，本來這棟房子就應該是給至少四人的家庭居住，但 Mycroft長年獨居導致很多房間都被閒置了，Greg和他同居後也只是把二樓的小書房恢復使用而已，他們把一樓靠近裡面的兩間房間打通裝上門，一間是孩子的嬰兒房，另一間以後會給他作為書房使用，但目前只會用到嬰兒房

嬰兒房的牆壁是明亮的淺黃色，所有放在這裡的家具都做了防撞措施，插座也都放好了防觸電的裝置，這個房間有窗戶，原本的窗戶其實只是透氣用的，但在裝潢時重做了，現在這個房間的窗戶可以看到院子，窗下做了一排矮櫃，櫃子上有軟墊，可以讓人躺或坐在窗邊閱讀或做任何事，矮櫃以後可以用來放衣服

嬰兒床上掛了寶寶的玩具，是一圈小鳥和鯨豚的剪影，沒有做出細節但用的顏色非常鮮艷

嬰兒床旁的櫃子不高，正好可以放一個嬰兒監視器對著嬰兒床內，也放了一個小夜燈，打開還會投射出星星和月亮

  
  


照顧一個新生兒是非常費神的事情，兩三個小時就要餵奶一次，最後兩個爸爸完全放棄下樓，直接合力把嬰兒床搬上樓放在床旁邊，寶寶晚上哭通常醒來的是 Mycroft，他就算半夢半醒也可以做得很好，而白天 Mycroft關在書房工作的時候就由放育嬰假的Greg來照顧寶寶和準備三餐

「有時候真的不知道他到底是在哭尿布濕了還是要喝奶」Greg在陪 Mycroft吃午餐時說，他經常得先聞聞看尿布才能確定寶寶是不是餓了

「他還沒滿一個月所以我都用他的反射來確定」 Mycroft說

「反射..?」Greg問

「用手指碰他的嘴邊，如果張開嘴像是在找奶瓶就是餓了，畢竟有時候他喝奶時間間隔不一定」 Mycroft說「這叫尋乳反射，是寶寶的本能，不過等他滿月後會逐漸失效」

「還有這招?」Greg驚訝的說

「如果你觀察嬰兒室的照護員你就會發現他們都會這樣做了」 Mycroft說

現在的小寶寶其實更像是一個需要洗澡換尿布的小盆栽，畢竟Greg真的經常把他放在外出用的嬰兒提籃裡提來提去，在生命剛開始的好一段時間寶寶不太像是人，更像是需要謹慎照顧的一個物體

「等他會爬了我們的挑戰等級就要直線上升了」Greg說

「他剛會抬頭而已」 Mycroft看著趴在自己身上的寶寶，他也小心的托著寶寶的後頸支撐他

「很快，相信我，從出生到拿著剪刀在家裡跑只是一眨眼的事而已」Greg說

「你照顧James的經驗談嗎?」 Mycroft問

「其實是Lily」Greg說

寶寶現在多少會分辨自己的照顧者和外人了，在Greg照顧他的時候他經常會盯著Greg的臉看，他逐漸出現一些人類的感覺，他會在爸爸們對他微笑的時候跟著露出微笑，還會發出一些除了哭聲以外的聲音

不過同時也迎來寶寶最可怕的哭泣高峰期，Greg覺得寶寶大概每天都哭了6小時，但 Mycroft告訴他，實際上平均下來Cecil每天哭4小時36分鐘

餓了——哭

尿布濕了——哭

想睡了——哭

醒了——哭

爸爸走進房間開燈——哭

爸爸從視線中消失——哭

爸爸把他放下來——哭

爸爸在泡奶時發出噪音——哭

感覺不高興——哭

爸爸們晚上睡得很熟——哭到 Mycroft都想陪他一起哭

「你為什麼能繼續睡」 Mycroft爬起來抱著寶寶哄的時候問

「因為我從小到大家裡一直有寶寶，要是寶寶哭我就醒來我早就因為失眠死了」Greg拉了棉被蓋住頭繼續睡，他明天需要出庭作證所以他不能起來哄小孩

當他們都有空而寶寶醒著的時候他們會帶寶寶去體驗一下不同的感受，比如當他們把寶寶帶到琴房聽 Mycroft拉琴的時候寶寶的表情非常有趣

聖誕節的時候Lestrade家取消了聚會，Ashly一家子出國玩，James一家留在冰島，Lily和Amy就受邀到倫敦陪Greg過節，他們給寶寶帶了禮物，Lily做了一隻淺灰色的小海豹娃娃，但最初他說要做的明明是兔子，因為製作手腳和耳朵太過困難就乾脆改能小海豹了

寶寶兩個月大了，和剛帶回來時相比產生了很多變化，當他們在寶寶面前和他說話時寶寶會轉向正在說話的人甚至會因此暫時停止哭泣，如果他們帶寶寶去琴房， Mycroft停止演奏時他還不滿意他就會生氣的踢腳和揮手要求繼續，他睡覺的時間逐漸減少，會開始拿自己的小短手能碰到的東西，所以他經常在被Greg抱著的時候抓他的鈕扣，他們也會輕輕的拉著寶寶的手陪他玩，這都是孩子發育正常的好現象

寶寶經常發出怪聲，Greg也會發出奇怪的聲音回應，有時候會因此把寶寶逗樂繼續發出更奇怪的聲音，這是正常的，算是學習說話的一個開頭，只是他開始把所有能拿到的東西往嘴巴裡放就是個問題，而且一直流口水，所以擦口水是隨時隨地都得做的例行公事

蘇格蘭場那邊接二連三的遇到了困難的案件，還有政治上很棘手的案子，所以Greg的上司親自打電話請他來復職，他放了四個月的育嬰假，如果他願意先復職那未來他若是要請假都會給予特別通融的

他和 Mycroft商量好後決定下周就復職

恢復上班第一天他一直在擔心 Mycroft的工作會不會因為被寶寶打亂而出錯，結果他一回家就聽到 Mycroft在說話

「是，那確實令人擔心」 Mycroft說

接著是一段嬰兒的聲音

「你這麼認為嗎?有人回家了我們去看看是誰吧」 Mycroft從沙發上起身抱起寶寶走出客廳

「你剛剛在和他說話?」Greg問

「假裝聽得懂他在說什麼然後和他對話有助於他的語言發展」 Mycroft說

「為什麼不給我抱?」Greg在伸手要抱寶寶但被 Mycroft閃過時問

「去洗澡，你身上會有細菌」 Mycroft說

「差點忘了」Greg嘆氣上樓去洗澡，洗完澡就馬上下樓來抱兒子了

復職對Greg來說最大的衝擊是，他上班一周後他回家時發現兒子不理他了，甚至在他想抱他的時候哭，拼命的想爬回 Mycroft身上，以他的年紀開始挑喜歡的照顧者來說有點早，但這是Holmes家的小孩，下個月開始叫爸爸也不會太奇怪

「因為他醒著的時候都是我在照顧所以他才會變得這麼黏我」 Mycroft試圖安慰受到打擊的Greg

「你走開，我想靜一靜」Greg靠在牆上失落的像隻棄犬

「等他大一點會認出你也是他的爸爸，他就不會排斥你了」 Mycroft說

「Fuck off」Greg說

「這是寶寶發育的正常階段」 Mycroft說

「我明天要去謀殺我的上司」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft伸手抱抱自己的丈夫

「這小子也變心的太快了，明明之前都讓我抱著走的」Greg抱著 Mycroft哀怨的說

「等下我們一起給他唸故事吧」 Mycroft說

結果寶寶只肯坐在 Mycroft腿上聽 Mycroft念故事，而Greg想把他抱過來都會受到頑強抵抗，接下來幾天唐納文對上司的形容是”彷彿被遺棄的寵物一樣失落”


	2. Chapter 2

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Ceil是個奇特的小孩算是相當保守的說法，但會得到這個結論的都是和他相處的不夠久的人，比如倫敦某個日托中心的老師們，和他天天處在一起的家人完全不覺得他有那裡奇特

網路上也是交流各種經驗的好去處，所以某個親子論壇上就有個老師發了篇文

*********************************************

**ID:Miss.Todd**

**[日托經驗談]一個奇特的小孩**

**0F**

**大家應該都知道我了，我在某個倫敦的日托中心工作，我見過很多孩子了但沒有一個和C一樣奇特**

**1F**

**你收過會倒立的5歲小孩**

**2F 樓主**

**是啊，所以才讓我想發文，這個孩子C一開始來的時候我以為他是女孩子，他長得很可愛，2歲半了，頭髮留長了點，聽說是因為他很討厭剪頭髮，他其中一個爸爸通常會把他送來，只有在他的雙親都無法照顧他的時候才會帶他來，為了區分我就這樣稱呼他的雙親吧，H先生是通常在家裡照顧他的那一方，是個很文雅的人，但給人一種難以接近的感覺，不過C最喜歡黏著他，而通常會送他來的是他另一個爸爸L，是個警察，很好相處的一個人(而且很帥)，他們把C送來的時候只有一個要求是不要把他放在幼幼班，他會無聊到受不了的**

**3F**

**無聊到受不了?**

**4F 樓主**

**我們本來也不理解原因，但很快就知道是因為C比起同年齡孩子已經很會說話了，他可以說很完整的.文法正確的句子，所以其他幼兒無法跟他互動會讓他無聊，因此我們讓他和4.5歲的孩子同班**

**這就是我們開始發現這孩子多奇特的原因，他被放在我們這裡後不會哭鬧，大部分第一次來的孩子都會崩潰大哭，他只是和爸爸講了幾句話，親了爸爸和他說再見就走過來和我問好問我他該去哪裡**

**5F**

**聽起來是個小天使**

**6F 樓主**

**他確實是個小天使，他甚至不用我們換尿布，他會自己要求去廁所**

**問題是他會打亂我們安排的課程**

**7F**

**在上課的時候玩嗎?**

**8F 樓主**

**我們通常在午休前給孩子念故事，這樣他們就會靜下來準備睡午覺**

**但我有一次抓到他在唸故事給大了他3.4歲的孩子們聽**

**這不是最誇張的，誇張的是他念的故事和他手上的書根本不是同一個，他拿著三隻小豬唸完了愛麗絲夢遊仙境，而且故事是正確的!他把愛麗絲夢遊仙境記下來了!!**

**我們問他為什麼要這麼做，他說是因為他希望大家早點睡午覺，這樣就可以早點吃下午的點心和早點回家，他還不是非常了解時間怎麼運作的，他以為把日程走完他的爸爸就會來接他回家了**

**9F**

**我有好多問題**

**10F**

**這聽起來非常可愛但他真的識字嗎?**

**11F 樓主**

**Re:10F**

**他識字，有一次我看到他在讀一個孩子帶來的書，但那是西班牙文的故事書，他用西班牙語和那個同學說話，我們把他獨自帶到辦公室測試過了，他能自己閱讀，寫的字雖然歪七扭八但他的拼寫都是正確的，至少會讀和說西班牙文，我說至少是因為我們聽過他和一位家長交談，那位家長只會說法語**

**他的記憶力非常好，看過的故事可以一字不差的背出來，而且他會基本的加減法，我們特地在他父親們來接他時把這件事告訴他們，結果你知道他們是什麼反應嗎?**

**L:抱歉擾亂你們的安排了**

**我:L先生那並不是重點，你們知道C是天才嗎?**

**L:啊，他一直這樣，所以我們都覺得很正常，他爸爸(H)會教他的，我已經學會不對他會什麼展現出太大的訝異了，有時候我太驚訝會讓他以為自己做錯了**

**我:??**

**H:我們很清楚C的狀況，所以你說的這些我們都知道了**

**我:你們確定把他放在我們日托不會浪費他的才華嗎?**

**L:我們覺得給他和其他孩子玩的機會也很重要，以後才不會變成這副討人厭的個性(指向H)**

**我:????**

**H:他只在我們都無暇照顧時才會來此，所以當作是他的遊戲時間也無妨**

**12F**

**這家人神經真大條**

**13F 樓主**

**後來和L多聊幾次後發現H先生家一直都出天才，所以C的狀況在家裡也不是第一個，他們沒有刻意去培養他，只是讓他照著興趣發展，還有C會手語，他很少來我們日托但每次看到他都有點期待他會給我們什麼驚喜**

**他除此之外都是普通的小孩，有時候跑一跑就自己跌倒，睡午覺被叫起來也會有起床氣，討厭紅蘿蔔，也會看卡通，然後昨天我們發現他把世界地圖上所有國家都記起來了…………**

**我覺得我的智商的存在也許是用來降低人類平均的**

*********************************************

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

另一個親子論壇上也有某人的發文

**********************************************

**[我不知道這樣算不算正常]**

**ID:CopFox**

**0F 樓主**

**一個朋友推薦我這個論壇的，他覺得我也需要一個和別人討論的管道，我不太熟悉這裡的發文格式**

**是這樣的，我的兒子現在已經7個月大了，我今天在整理我丈夫的書房的時候發現他有一整本的筆記都寫滿了數據**

**[圖片]**

**我後來研究了一下發現是我們寶寶的成長數據，我們帶回家後他的成長速度.體重.身長.飲食.哭鬧和換尿布的數據，最旁邊的附註欄寫的是他的成長進展，比如這張裡面寫的是”第一次打開抽屜”和”對卡通人物展現擔心，用手指出受傷的卡通人物企圖引起照顧者注意”**

**我之後找了一下，這樣的筆記有兩本，都很厚，他似乎有繼續寫的打算，他這樣紀錄算是正常的嗎?**

**我是說，他有點太過擔心孩子有沒有正常發展，我以為他是單純第一次當家長會緊張，但這個紀錄有點過火了吧?**

**1F**

**這個紀錄很專業啊，他是醫生嗎?**

**2F 樓主**

**公務員**

**3F**

**他哪來的時間寫這些?他真的有辦法一邊照顧寶寶一邊寫這些嗎?**

**還是媽媽你在照顧寶寶的時候他都在旁邊寫個不停啊?**

**4F 樓主**

**他的記憶力很好，我猜是每天晚上他順手寫下來的紀錄，我是爸爸，我丈夫因為通常都在家工作所以孩子是他在照顧居多，我是警察，所以育嬰假用完後主要照顧者就是我丈夫了**

**5F**

**那紀錄也太詳細了，有點可怕…**

**6F**

**這麼擔心一個健康的寶寶對你丈夫的心理健康也不太好吧，他需要心理諮詢吧**

**7F**

**你確定他沒有焦慮的毛病或者強迫症?**

**8F**

**這彷彿跟蹤狂的筆記的東西到底是….**

**155F Dr.Teddy**

**你果然還是上這個論壇了啊，我就跟你說他那個紀錄有點詭異了，你看前面一百多個回覆都在告訴你，M他擔心過頭了，好好跟他談一談吧，就算是強迫症他也記錄得太過頭了，過度擔心對家長來說會造成生身心壓力，然後傳到寶寶身上去的，改天喝一杯吧**

**202F 樓主**

**我和我丈夫談過了，他不覺得這是一種強迫行為，他只覺得這是紀錄寶寶健康的好方法，現在已經讓他減到一周寫一次了，至少讓這整個行為從詭異降級到傻爸爸等級會比較好**

**********************************************

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

在Cecil變得很黏 Mycroft後Greg一直很悶，他知道這是寶寶正常的發展，他每天睜開眼後照顧他的都是 Mycroft，而Greg只有在下班後才會見到他， Mycroft也以寶寶為第一優先，有時候晚餐做好了如果Cecil不肯睡覺 Mycroft就會在嬰兒房把他哄睡才來吃晚餐

好不容易放假了，Greg還多請了幾天育嬰假要陪寶寶，結果早上寶寶醒來看到要抱他的是Greg就立刻大哭，7個月大的寶寶掙扎起來也很難抱穩，所以Greg就把他放在床上，寶寶自己爬向還在賴床的 Mycroft，爬到他身上後在他胸口趴下， Mycroft只是很自然地把手放在寶寶背上不打算起床

「換尿布了」Greg要把寶寶抱起來，而寶寶只是抬頭看他一下又往 Mycroft胸口趴下

「等下我會換」 Mycroft半夢半醒的說

「你可以睡晚點，我來照顧他」Greg說

「他不會讓你這麼做的，幫我做早餐」 Mycroft說

「好吧」Greg嘆氣，寶寶的起床氣也不小，他靠過去親 Mycroft，然後軟軟的小手往他鼻子上推把他推開了

「啊~!」Cecil把Greg推開

「別推Papa」Greg又試了一次要親 Mycroft，然後又被Cecil推開了

「噠!」寶寶抗議得更大聲

「欸!這是我老公耶!」Greg對寶寶說，他又嘗試去親 Mycroft，親是親到了但寶寶抓著他的頭髮把他拉開「喂!」

「我看我還是起來好了」 Mycroft扶著寶寶坐起身，寶寶坐在 Mycroft腿上緊抓著他的睡衣抱著他不放， Mycroft主動伸手抱了Greg，然後在兩個人久違的擁抱和親吻時Greg暫時無視了踢打他的小寶寶，直到寶寶不滿的鼻音變成了哭泣和抗議

「你去泡奶，我幫他換尿布」 Mycroft放手後把生氣的Cecil抱起來安撫和換尿布

「他的獨佔慾也太強了」Greg搖著奶瓶說

「三歲以前小孩這樣很正常」 Mycroft給寶寶換好尿布把他的衣服穿好「他的世界現在全都是以自己為出發點」

「那倒是把自己兩個爸爸都放進去啊」Greg說

「你放幾天假?」 Mycroft問

「五天，誰敢叫我回去上班我就去投訴」Greg說

「那這幾天你多陪他玩吧，這樣他就會記得你也是爸爸了」 Mycroft說

「你剛出生那幾個月都是我在照顧的啊」Greg嘆氣把奶瓶放進Cecil嘴裡，寶寶馬上很努力地喝了起來，拿著奶瓶都感覺得到他多餓

「既然你在家那我可以把一些工作提上日程」 Mycroft在吃早餐時說「Cecil的午餐會吃一點副食品，在冰箱的保鮮盒裡，給他兩匙就好，吃完再給他喝奶，餐後讓他睡兩小時，睡多了他晚上會起來鬧，晚餐副食品給三匙，這樣他晚上就不會餓醒了，他副食品喜歡吃涼的所以退冰就好不用加熱」

「他居然有固定日程嗎…」Greg驚訝的看著 Mycroft

「這不是理所當然的嗎?給他一個固定的安排會讓他更安定，他也會減少哭鬧」 Mycroft說「你以前沒有被交待這樣照顧弟弟妹妹嗎?」

「我們還滿隨便的，反正沒受傷.有回家就好了」Greg說「大家也都很平安健康的長大了」

「……」 Mycroft有點好奇會這樣放牧一樣的養小孩是因為Lestrade家的小孩多，會互相照顧還是單純的家長心臟太大顆「總之，Cecil已經習慣這樣的作息了，你只要照著這樣做他會配合你的」

因為Cecil已經會坐了，也會爬…?他的移動方式有點奇怪，不是四肢在地上爬行，很難形容那是什麼動作，他其實是躺下來用腳蹬著地把自己往前推，Greg和 Mycroft曾經把他翻過來好幾次，但他趴著就不會動了，Greg把影片發給家人看後Lily回了他一個海豹寶寶在冰層上往前爬的影片，至少海豹是肚子著地啊，Cecil這樣移動他們都很擔心他會撞到頭，後來觀察了一下發現他會移動到一半就翻身看前面才躺回去繼續移動， Mycroft說這是因為爬行並非人類本能所以對寶寶來說可以輕鬆移動的方式就是好方式，就是太難看了點

但因為Cecil已經能自己活動了，也開始喜歡玩玩具和咬東西，現在 Mycroft的書房和客廳都有一圈嬰兒圍欄， Mycroft的書桌前圍起一圈讓Cecil在裡面玩，他也能隨時查看寶寶的狀況，更重要的是圍欄其實是網眼布料，也就是能看透的材質，寶寶就算坐下了也能看到爸爸在旁邊就不會哭鬧，圍起來的範圍大約是書房的四分之一，額外鋪了軟墊，書房多放了熱水壺和奶粉跟尿布，還有一個密封效果更好的垃圾桶，他們買了好幾個這樣的垃圾桶，這樣把尿布放裡面也不會讓味道散發出來

Mycroft在家照顧孩子的時候基本上也都在工作，所以他可能一整天都不離開書房，所以才會把所有東西都放在書房裡

「所以你平常照顧孩子的時候怎麼吃三餐的?」Greg在中午餵Cecil吃副食品時問

「我給他安排的飯後睡眠時間就是我吃飯的時間」 Mycroft說「剛開始還沒確立這套作息的時候他還小我可以抱著走，但現在他夠大了，有自己的活動力就很難帶著他吃午餐了，所以讓他有穩定的作息是最好的，他現在不排斥你了」

「陪他趴在地上玩了一個早上他總算會給我抱了」Greg說

但當寶寶一吃完副食品就舉起雙手要 Mycroft抱

「還沒喝奶啊」Greg把寶寶抱起，而寶寶掙扎著往 Mycroft的方向伸展

「你還沒吃午餐，你先吃吧」 Mycroft說

「等他等下吃飽睡著了我再吃就好了」Greg說

Mycroft幫寶寶把嘴擦乾淨，把泡好的牛奶給了Greg，在他旁邊坐下由他給寶寶餵奶，這樣寶寶就不會想從Greg懷裡掙脫了

「他很喜歡他的磨牙玩具」Greg說

「別讓他把你的手放到他嘴裡，就算你不痛，你手上的細菌對他來說也有點危險」 Mycroft說

一整天和Greg相處下來Cecil也接受了Greg是他的照顧者之一，更重要的是對Cecil來說Greg可能更好玩，Greg會趴在地上讓他當作障礙物爬，還會在安全範圍內把他舉高高，洗澡時甚至會和他玩水，三天內Cecil對兩個爸爸的偏好就明顯的展現了出來，如果他需要安撫，他找的是 Mycroft，他如果想要玩他就會立刻去找Greg

「你突然請假是為什麼?」 Mycroft在把Cecil放進嬰兒床後回到客廳在Greg身旁坐下問

「因為我兒子都快不認得我了」Greg說

「還有呢?」 Mycroft問

「我覺得我需要和我的家人好好相處一段時間」Greg說「上次和你賭氣很抱歉」

上個禮拜Greg因為好不容易下班後趕著回家準備好了晚餐結果 Mycroft為了收拾Cecil吐奶後的一團亂沒有吃他的晚餐，Greg就賭氣的開車出門去了，他不是真的因為 Mycroft不吃晚餐生氣，只是孩子出生後這幾個月來，尤其是他回去上班後他越來越覺得自己被孤立，他得出門工作，而他回家後 Mycroft又被孩子霸佔著，很多小挫折累積下來最終在晚餐那時候爆發了(如果很消極的丟下吃一半的晚餐自己開車出門去散心把腦子清空算是爆發的話)

他找了個地方停車坐下來發呆，最後想出的結論是他之所以不高興是因為他覺得自己的容身之處沒有了自己的空間，因為他提前回去工作所以無法融入那兩人的生活中， Mycroft必須照顧好寶寶，這是當然的，那不是 Mycroft的錯，他就該拒絕蘇格蘭場那邊要求他提早回去上班的請求的

所以他就把原本就該屬於他的育嬰假給請了，但他也只能做到每隔一段時間休個三五天的程度，警司本來還要問他是不是在搞笑，他直接拿出手機錄音，警司保證他們會讓他把育嬰假用完的錄音一波放就被准假了，至於錄音是怎麼來的就要問安西亞了，顯然某些人的手機通話是被監聽著的，而警司正好就在這麼一張名單上

而安西亞之所以知道他在苦惱育嬰假的事情是因為他在碰見Laskin的時候和他一起抱怨了一下工作，不久他就接到安西亞的電話了，Cecil的那些安全護欄和嬰兒柵欄.軟墊也都是Laskin幫忙弄的，Greg其實有點好奇這些無償加班是不是真的有可能為Laskin爭取到 Mycroft稍微高一點點的評價

「還有呢?」 Mycroft繼續問

「好，我承認我發現我在吃兒子的醋，覺得自己無可救藥所以請假好好培養和家人的感情，這份自白可以了吧，長官」Greg吐槽「吃自己孩子的醋這種事情實在太丟臉了」Greg把手環在 Mycroft肩上，他們好久沒有兩個人坐下來這樣親密的聊天了

「作為家長或多或少都會有自己也不想承認的想法的」 Mycroft說

「你是在說你母親嗎?」Greg問

「有一點，她確實有過產後憂鬱的問題，但我是在說我自己」 Mycroft說

「你?」Greg既疑惑又訝異地看著 Mycroft

「這件事希望你別告訴任何人」 Mycroft說「在知道Cecil是個男孩的時候我鬆了一口氣，而我那時候意識到我是個多麼糟糕的父親和兄長」

「是因為Eurus….」Greg馬上明白了

「我直到成為一個新生命的父親後還是無法放下那種恐懼，我生怕我會將另一個Eurus帶到這個世上」 Mycroft說「我對自己的妹妹依然帶著看待怪物的眼光，即使不是刻意的也一樣」

「沒事的」Greg伸手抱住了 Mycroft「那只是一個想法而已，我知道即使我們有的是一個女兒你也會把她養育的很好，她會變成一個討人喜歡的可愛孩子」

「其實我到現在也還是惴惴不安」 Mycroft說「Cecil還小，我對他會成為什麼樣的人帶著恐懼也帶著期望」他的手環住了Greg，輕輕的回抱著他

在 Mycroft終於放下心結時明明就說過了，如果有Greg在的話也許他也能擁有自己的家庭，成為一個父親，Greg現在感到很抱歉，他該知道 Mycroft也不是完全淡定的面對這一切，他自己有自己的心魔與陰影要面對，而應該作為引路燈的Greg卻經常不在

「我會安排好我的假期，盡可能長時間在家的」Greg親吻 Mycroft抱著他「你寫的筆記跟這有關嗎?」

「…」 Mycroft沒有回答

「你在注意的不只有他的生理成長，還有他的同理心發展」Greg和 Mycroft看不到彼此的表情「你寫了你做了實驗，如果你假裝不舒服的趴下Cecil會有什麼反應」

「抱歉」 Mycroft說

「其實那樣挺有趣的」Greg說

「What?」 Mycroft放開Greg皺眉看著他，他本來都做好心理準備要被譴責了

「很多人都會這樣玩自己的小孩，假裝不舒服看他們的反應或者假裝吃掉他們的點心.拿走他們的鼻子什麼的，這很正常啊」Greg笑「只是出發點並不是實驗而已」

「你真的不生氣?」 Mycroft問

「只是逗小孩的測試而已，你又不是把他丟在外面看他會不會自己生存，有什麼好生氣的」Greg說「我相信你不會傷到我們的孩子的」

終於好好的談過後Greg建議 Mycroft把那份筆記縮減到一個禮拜寫一次，不然以後要是被Cecil看到太詭異了，成長週記聽起來好太多了，對長大後的Cecil來說也會是一份很棒的禮物

他們本來打算開瓶紅酒，久違的來一個浪漫的夜晚，但在他們能靠近廚房前嬰兒室就傳來了哭聲

「唉」Greg嘆氣「他就是不希望我靠近他Daddy對吧」

「你去幫他換尿布吧」 Mycroft笑「他很快就會睡著的」

之後 Mycroft也建議了，明天他們倆個人一起去吃晚餐，享受一下只有彼此的約會時光，Cecil可以先交給可靠的人照顧

隔天他們才吃完晚餐的沙拉就接到 Sherlock的抗議電話

「你說他很好照顧的!」 Sherlock抗議，電話另一頭可以聽到兩個孩子的哭聲「他哭個不停現在連Rosie也在哭!」

「他很好照顧，是你做的不對」 Mycroft淡定說

「我一把他放下他就哭!」 Sherlock說

「陌生的環境會讓寶寶緊張，這是常識」 Mycroft說「我帶他出門他也會哭」

「我該怎樣才能讓他停下!我一放下他就開始哭!」 Sherlock叫

「很簡單」 Mycroft喝了口水「不要把他放下」他把電話掛了

幾個小時後他們去接Cecil， Sherlock一臉要謀殺哥哥的表情小心地開了門，手上抱著在睡覺的Cecil，身後累翻的John癱在沙發上睡覺，Rosie坐在旁邊看卡通

「你真的沒把他放下?」Greg笑著把睡著的兒子從 Sherlock手中抱回

「等他18歲我就會在你的蛋糕裡下毒讓你比他現在還要更安靜」 Sherlock威脅哥哥

「那到時候我懷疑你的速度能騙過我」 Mycroft說

「到時候你有一半的機率有白內障，我會找到你的視線死角把毒藥放進去」 Sherlock說著從哥哥和Greg身上看出了什麼一臉被噁心到的樣子「你們可以請個保母!」他低吼把門關上

「他看出來了?」Greg把寶寶放進安全座椅後笑著問 Mycroft

「我們也沒有刻意隱瞞啊」 Mycroft也在笑

「至少他沒有在Rosie在場的時候說出”你們把寶寶給我就為了去吃頓晚餐然後去第歐根尼斯開房間”這種話」Greg笑著說

「如果我們這樣做第二次他一定會說出來的」 Mycroft笑

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Greg是後來才知道Cecil在會自己坐著玩玩具前都不肯放開工作時的 Mycroft的，所以 Mycroft會把他放在腿上蓋好毯子坐在書房裡工作，後來就乾脆把外出用的背帶用上了，Cecil靠在 Mycroft胸口就會很安靜，也會睡得很穩，Greg復職後Cecil才這麼黏人的，所以他暗中有點希望這是因為原本照顧Cecil的是他，而他不在家所以Cecil才會變得這麼黏人

然而一有了這個念頭Greg發現自己正在吃自己老公的醋就忍不住扶額了

Cecil八個月了，坐著也很穩，所以有一天他們都很閒而天氣熱得要死的時候Greg決定找出一個James送的禮物

「外面攝氏38.6度，比我們平時的體溫還要高，你還在外面做什麼」連 Mycroft都穿上了短袖和短褲站在琴房的落地窗旁問，Cecil在 Mycroft旁邊只穿著尿布趴在琴房微涼的木地板上看只穿了條短褲的Greg在幹嘛

「打氣啊」Greg說，他剛剛出來就先把外面的遮陽棚拉出來了，改建家裡的時候把後院也整理了，現在後院有一個只要架起來就能向外延伸的遮陽棚，亞麻色的遮陽防水布可以調整範圍，平常只到站在屋簷外一步而已，院子裡的草地也整理過了，他們把後院原本放桌椅的地方鋪上了木板，這樣小孩就算在這裡跌倒也不會被粗糙的石子地給磨傷，他們在院子兩側整理出了花圃，本來種的迷迭香一類調味用的植物也移到兩旁，任何有毒的植物都被移除了，而Greg不但在大熱天費力地把遮陽棚拉出了一個不小的範圍還拿了打氣筒在給一個幼兒用的泳圈打氣

「我問的是你旁邊的帆布跟支架」 Mycroft指著地上那堆東西說

「泳池，James給的」Greg說「游泳是不可能啦，但這個深度有六十公分，兩個大人和一個小孩泡水消暑是沒問題的，James搬到冰島用這個會變成製冰槽就給我了，原本這一大個泳池是雙胞胎在霸佔的」

等Greg把免充氣的泳池架好拉了水管在放水的時候早全身被汗水給溼透了，他拿了水管從頭把自己整個沖溼，寶寶看了指著他對 Mycroft發出”Da”的聲音好像在問Daddy他的Papa在做什麼

Mycroft看了Greg流了很多汗外面溫度又高就暫時讓Greg看著寶寶，等他再度來到後院的時候他手上拿著一個保冰箱，裡面裝滿了冰塊和Greg的啤酒和冰水，他開了一瓶給Greg

「謝啦!愛死你了」Greg接過啤酒想給 Mycroft一個擁抱被嚴正拒絕了

「汗臭味太重了」 Mycroft說

「我沖水了啊」Greg說

「No.」 Mycroft拒絕

「好吧，等水放好就能下水了」Greg放棄了說

Greg伸手要Cecil爬過來給他抱，但無論他在怎麼努力拍手吸引寶寶注意都沒用，Cecil就是趴在琴房地板上不想動，這樣看還真的有點像隻小海豹

「現在太熱了，連我都沒辦法抱他多久，你還是放棄吧」 Mycroft說著從保冰箱裏面拿了個冰塊給Cecil玩，寶寶先是被手上冰涼的東西嚇到睜大眼把冰塊給丟了，然後馬上向 Mycroft要第二個，拿到第二個冰塊後他拿在手上把玩了一下就做了這年紀寶寶認識任何新物體時會做的事，馬上往嘴裡塞，然後兩個爸爸對著寶寶第一次吃到冰皺起來的表情和用力的抖了兩下的模樣大笑了起來

Mycroft也懶得去換泳褲，他把上衣和短褲脫了穿著內褲抱著Cecil進去小泳池裡，他慢慢讓Cecil習慣泡在冷水裡，但他擔心太多了，Cecil很喜歡涼涼的水，開心的用手拍著水面，然後在與Greg合作下 Mycroft把寶寶放進那個嬰兒泳圈裡，因為泳池放在遮陽棚下所以水也不會變熱得很快， Mycroft也坐進水池消暑，不過主要是為了陪Cecil

「來!」Greg向Cecil張開手， Mycroft就會輕推泳圈把Cecil推到Greg那邊，反之亦然，Cecil玩得非常開心，Greg後面就是保冰桶，他不時會伸手拿啤酒出來喝，或者乾脆拿出冰塊丟在水裡降溫

「他又在吃冰塊了」 Mycroft看到Cecil把冰塊從水裡撈起來吃時說

「當作補充水分吧」Greg攤手「這年紀的孩子什麼沒吃過，不會有事的」

寶寶雖然玩得很開心但是他們都注意到他正在發抖了， Mycroft早就準備好了寶寶的毛巾，所以他把寶寶從泳圈裡抱起來起身把他用毛巾包起來，寶寶還是朝Greg和泳圈伸手想繼續玩

「你都發抖了還想玩啊」Greg笑著戳了寶寶的臉

「我帶他去洗澡，交給你收拾了」 Mycroft說

「沒問題」Greg說

Mycroft把寶寶帶到一樓的浴室(一樓有浴室，只是以前沒有在使用，家裡裝修的時候也改裝過了，以後孩子的浴室就是這間了)，有時候他們會在一樓給寶寶洗澡，不過在他比較小的時候都睡在爸爸們的房間裡所以都直接在樓上的浴室洗澡居多，現在他會玩水了 Mycroft會放一點淺淺的溫水讓他坐在浴缸裡面玩

等Greg把小泳池收拾好進來的時候 Mycroft已經幫寶寶換上衣服讓他在嬰兒房裡睡覺了， Mycroft也在一樓洗了澡，正圍著一條浴巾在幫寶寶蓋上小毯子，入夜了溫度也下降了，不過重點是，嬰兒房的空調有冷氣功能，所以他們只要擔心寶寶會不會睡到著涼就好

「我們要不要乾脆睡這裡好了」Greg也洗好澡了到嬰兒房看寶寶時說

「睡哪」 Mycroft已經穿上短袖短褲了，因為高溫他放棄平常穿的睡衣

「拿條棉被和兩個枕頭我們可以睡地板」Greg說

「為什麼我們要這樣虐待自己」 Mycroft說

「這裡有冷氣啊」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft想了一下

「而且地板鋪了軟墊還有軟軟的地毯，躺在這裡睡也不會太難受吧」Greg說

結果是隔天一早他們被寶寶的聲音叫醒後驚恐的跳了起來，Cecil爬上嬰兒床的圍欄就快掉下來了

「NONONONONONO!」Greg反應最快的撲向嬰兒床接住了爬出來的Cecil

「我的老天」 Mycroft看到寶寶被接住後鬆了一口氣

寶寶笑著覺得這很好玩，但抱著他坐在地上的Greg差點就要心臟病發了

「你是想出來找我們嗎?嗯?」Greg抱著Cecil說「不可以爬出來知道嗎?至少在你能自己爬到地上來前都不可以」

「我看看」 Mycroft伸手接過寶寶，好好的看過他身上有沒有受傷後才真正的放心「他沒受傷」

「那就太好了」Greg說

「但你受傷了」 Mycroft說

「有嗎?」Greg這才檢查了自己，他的手臂因為撞到嬰兒床的腳而破皮流血「小傷而已，很快就會好的」他只是舔了一下滲血的傷口就起身「你幫他換尿布，我去泡奶粉」

「嗯…」寶寶發出各種奇怪的聲音，在 Mycroft懷裡伸懶腰，躺下來讓 Mycroft換尿布的時候他吃著手指看Greg泡奶粉

「說Dada」Greg經常會試著要寶寶叫爸爸，有時候嘗試久了他的手也會跟著動，做出手語對應的手勢，就是雙手的食指和中指併攏，以右手敲左手的食指與中指指甲的部分，這是他們家人會有的習慣，在教小孩子說話的時候會把手語和口語同時示範

「他對自己的肌肉控制還沒強到可以用手語」 Mycroft說

「就是個習慣，到時候他很快就會學起來的，Lily就先會手語才會說話」Greg說

在熱浪過去前Greg如果放假就會拉著 Mycroft到嬰兒房睡覺，後來他們為了避免Cecil爬出來找他們乾脆把Cecil的床墊放在地上讓他睡在 Mycroft旁邊，Greg睡覺也許還會亂動對寶寶造成危險，但睡著了就不動如山的 Mycroft就沒有這個問題

只是睡到半夜有時候寶寶會醒來爬到他們身上搗亂，Greg被寶寶坐在臉上弄醒的時候還有些混亂為什麼會聞到尿布的味道，他把寶寶抱起來才能起身

「我們房間的空調有冷氣功能」 Mycroft在熱浪過後說

「有嗎?!!!」Greg非常驚訝的問

「有，但太冷了所以我幾乎沒用過」 Mycroft說「每次睡覺開這台冷氣睡醒我都頭痛」

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

對Cecil來說Greg一定是有去的那個爸爸，他拿到新玩具就會先找Greg，但想睡的時候他會馬上吵著要找 Mycroft

「哇~哇~」寶寶大聲的嘶聲力竭的哭著，他想睡了在鬧脾氣可是找不到Daddy，好玩的Papa在家可是這不是Daddy他不高興

「Daddy去開會了明天才會回來，你乖乖睡啊」Greg抱著Cecil在家裡走來走去但都無法安撫他「平常Daddy都不用做什麼你就會乖乖睡覺啊，你還不用換尿布，也吃飽了，在哭什麼啊」Greg最後把寶寶放進嬰兒床蹲在旁邊挫敗的看著哭個不停的寶寶

「嗚~啊~~」寶寶哭個不停，連他最愛的Lily特製小海豹娃娃都不要了，也不想吃奶嘴，他只要 Mycroft

「啊!算了!」Greg站起來把寶寶抱出嬰兒床走到琴房去把他放在豆袋沙發上，Cecil很喜歡這個沙發，但現在這也起不到安撫效用，Greg從吉他盒裡拿出自己的吉他撥了一個和弦，彈奏起了一個旋律，寶寶從大哭慢慢轉變成嗚嗚聲

「Close your eyes(閉上眼)

Have no fear(別害怕)

The monster's gone(怪物已經消失了)

He's on the run and your daddy's here(他逃跑了，爸爸在這)

Beautiful， beautiful， beautiful(美麗的，美麗的，美麗的孩子)

Beautiful boy」Greg唱了兩句發現寶寶停止了大哭，他發出嗚聲還在流眼淚但他的注意力已經被轉移了

「Before you go to sleep(在你睡前)

Say a little prayer(做個小小的祈禱)

Every day in every way(每一天.在每一層面上)

It's getting better and better(都在慢慢的變好)」Greg看到Cecil雖然眼睛裡還都是眼淚但已經不哭了而微笑，還好這招對Cecil也有效

「...Out on the ocean sailing away(我等不及了)

I can hardly wait(看你在航道上航行)

To see you come of age(看你長大)

But I guess we'll both just have to be patient(但我猜我們都得耐心的等待)

'Cause it's a long way to go(因為那還要很久)

A hard row to hoe(有很多挑戰)

Yes， it's a long way to go(是的，那還很遙遠)

But in the meantime(但與此同時)

Before you cross the street(在你過馬路前)

Take my hand(牽著我的手)

Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans(生命是在你忙著做計劃時所發生的事)」Greg只唱到這Cecil就閉上眼了，保險起見他還是唱了後面那一小段的Beautiful boy且越唱越小聲，他確定Cecil完全睡著後小心的放下吉他起身到嬰兒房拿了Cecil的小被子給他蓋上，到這個地步他也不想冒險把Cecil吵醒了

Mycroft清晨回家時遍尋不著老公和兒子就找了最後的一個房間，在琴房看見躺在地上枕著客廳靠枕睡覺的Greg和陷在豆袋沙發裡睡覺的Cecil

「你給你Papa帶來很多麻煩啊」 Mycroft溫柔的把寶寶抱起，Cecil短暫的醒來了一下，然後趴在 Mycroft肩上繼續睡， Mycroft輕拍著他的背把他送回房間蓋上小被子，讓他睡在嬰兒床裡，然後他回到琴房把Greg的吉他放回盒子裡並搖醒了Greg

「嗯?Myc?」Greg睡得有些迷糊，看到 Mycroft他還不太確定自己是不是醒了

「提前解決回國了，辛苦你了」 Mycroft吻了Greg「上樓睡覺吧，在這裡睡你會全身痠痛」

「Cecil呢?」Greg問

「我把他放回床上讓他繼續睡了」 Mycroft說

「他真偏心你啊」Greg說著打了呵欠「我怎麼哄他都不睡只好死馬當作活馬醫了，還好他還是個Lestrade，這招對他也管用」

「你先去睡吧，我洗個澡就上床」 Mycroft看著Greg爬上床鑽進被窩裡馬上就昏睡過去後把嬰兒監視器的對講機拿進浴室，以免Cecil醒來哭了又把Greg吵醒

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg唱的是Beautiful Boy,是約翰藍儂寫給他的兒子的歌,推薦參考這個吉他獨唱版

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu9rF2vjVUs>

寶寶大約6個月大開始能學習手語但要到9個月才有能力使用,是肌肉發育的進度的關係,Greg家裡同時教孩子手語和口語,所以他教Cecil說話自己的手都會動個不停


	3. Chapter 3

Greg在有了孩子後第一次遇到這種案子

「我的老天」第一次進到這系列連環殺人現場時唐納文也忍不住說

「通知家屬，我們找到Tom了」Greg戴上了口罩說

那之後還有三個，其中兩個是表姊弟，Greg連續加班8天了，他偶而回家洗澡換衣服，睡一覺，看看熟睡的Cecil，但也許就是因為這樣他更加難受

「Greg你在發呆嗎?」安德森問蹲在地上許久的探長

「沒事」Greg說

「那邊我做好紀錄了」安德森說「但死因應該也是失血過多」

「Boss你還好嗎?」唐納文走過來問

「我只是恍神了」Greg說，當時他已經在蘇格蘭場加班六天了

「等下去喝點咖啡吧」唐納文大約猜到上司怎麼了，他們都多少有過這種時刻

Greg在停屍間裡聽茉莉分析孩子的死因

「Greg你還好嗎?」茉莉問，因為這一次死的有兩人所以他來支援其中一個孩子的驗屍

「沒什麼，我只是剛剛才注意到這個孩子的上衣原來是淺粉色」Greg說

「說出來沒關係的，很多探長都有過這樣的經驗」茉莉說

「我只是不希望在工作時想到我的孩子」Greg說「那會搞砸我切割工作和私生活的能力」他揉了眼睛，眼皮下的黑眼圈越發明顯了

「這兩個孩子分別是5和6歲，這個犯人針對的孩子都至少有五歲」茉莉說

「我知道我的孩子很安全，他和 Mycroft在一起」Greg說「只是…我只是忍不住想他們在死之前經歷了什麼」Greg皺著眉說「這個孩子的上衣我兒子有一件一樣的，但Cecil的是白色的，在現場的時候我沒看清楚還以為是一樣的，他又比較矮小，和Cecil的身材差不多…我沒事的，我只是一時間…我沒事」他攤手無法解釋自己為什麼突然這麼情緒化

「你要不要提前回去?」茉莉說「迪摩克會很樂意完成接下來的工作的，過去幾天你加班讓他能提前回家照顧生病的妻子，他絕對會幫你的」

「…」Greg猶豫了一下「謝謝你，茉莉」

「不客氣」茉莉說

「我現在回家很難擺脫工作的情緒，所以我會留在蘇格蘭場，驗屍結果出來告訴我一聲」Greg說「我不想把這個」他在自己愁雲慘霧的臉上比畫了一下「帶回家去」

終於抓到兇手後Greg才好不容易能回家，他身心俱疲的回到家裡，在他還沒說”我回來了”前Cecil的小腳步聲就咚咚咚的從客廳跑了出來，他見到兒子就擠出了許久不曾有的笑容

「Papa~」Cecil舉著雙手跑向Greg

「Hey慢點你會滑倒的」Greg跪下來配合Cecil的身高伸出手抱住兒子

「我好想你」Cecil環抱著Greg的脖子說

「我也是」Greg抱著兒子的手收得更緊了

Greg緊抱著兒子，他聞著孩子身上熟悉的味道，但他無法忘記現場鮮血和奶粉與寶寶爽身粉混合的那種氣味，那些孩子比Cecil小一點，他們也有父母，他們只是跟著比自己大一點的孩子出去玩了一下就被奪走了生命

「Papa你聞起來像芳香劑」Cecil因為被Greg的鬍渣刺得發癢而笑了起來「好癢喔~」

「Sorry 我沒刮鬍子」Greg緊抱著兒子

「Papa你抱太緊了」Cecil說「Are you sad Papa?」他問了Greg「你聽起來很難過」

「No~no no，我只是很累，我工作很多天了」Greg放開兒子在他臉上親了好幾下，因為鬍渣的關係孩子又叫又笑的「你該去睡覺了」

「Daddy讓我等你回來的」Cecil指向一直站在旁邊的 Mycroft

「這樣啊」Greg站起來走向 Mycroft抱了他「謝謝」

Greg讓Cecil再待晚一點，電視上正好在重播Doctor Who，所以他就讓Cecil看完那一集再去睡，難得可以這麼晚睡的小男孩開心的蹦蹦跳，Greg上樓去洗澡把一身的芳香劑氣味和髒汙洗乾淨，他在回家前借了一個同事的衣物芳香噴劑，因為他一直覺得身上有犯罪現場的可怕氣味，他不想讓Cecil聞到這個，而 Mycroft一聞到芳香劑的味道就明白了

Greg洗完澡下樓時本要開口喊Cecil，結果一進到客廳 Mycroft就轉頭對他做了”噓”的手勢又指了自己的腿

Greg繞過沙發看到Cecil趴在 Mycroft腿上睡著了忍不住微笑

“你上樓後他馬上就睡著了” Mycroft用手語說

“他這時間早該睡了沒錯”Greg用手語回答

Greg把Cecil從 Mycroft腿上抱起

「嗯…」Cecil皺著眉醒來「我睡著了?」

「上樓和我們一起睡好不好?」Greg親了一下兒子

「我不要走樓梯」Cecil想睡覺的時候特別符合他的年齡，會彆扭和鬧脾氣，他趴回Greg肩上抱著他的脖子想繼續睡

「Papa會抱你上樓的」Greg笑著拍拍兒子的背，他抱著Cecil上樓讓他睡在自己和 Mycroft之間

*

在Greg回家的兩小時前

「Daddy，Papa怎麼還不回家」Cecil雖然會自己看書.看電視.到後院玩但他也會纏著爸爸問另一個爸爸怎麼還沒回家.晚餐吃什麼.為什麼晚餐不能吃早餐的麥片等等

「Papa工作很忙」 Mycroft說

「可是他好幾天沒回來了」Cecil坐在地上不大高興的說

「Papa有回家，可是他回家的時候你都睡著了，他出門的時候你還沒醒」 Mycroft坐在沙發上用手機看新聞「…他今天晚一點會回來的」

「幾點?」Cecil問

「我不確定，你今天可以晚點睡」 Mycroft摸了撲到他膝蓋上的兒子的頭髮「有一個條件」

「我不要吃花椰菜，Papa明天還是見得到的」Cecil馬上說

「不是花椰菜」 Mycroft抱起兒子讓他坐在腿上「等下Papa回來的時候去給他抱抱，但這次不要急著拉他去玩好嗎?Papa會很累」

「嗯」Cecil用力點頭

*

隔天Greg還是得回蘇格蘭場工作，這起案件好不容易破了，現在更不能鬆懈，一定要把所有細節做到好才能確保這個殺小孩的人渣一輩子被關在牢裡

「Papa!」Cecil一聽到開門聲就衝出來迎接下班回家的Greg「今天可以跟你們一起睡嗎?Daddy說要你說可以我才可以上去!」Cecil說「可以嗎?可以嗎?可以嗎?拜託拜託!」他抓著Greg的大衣跳上跳下的

「好好好，可以可以」Greg按著兒子的頭讓他停止跳動「Papa要去洗澡，等下我們一起吃晚餐，去洗手吧」他看著兒子跑向浴室轉頭和 Mycroft相視而笑

Cecil雖然能很獨立但他非常喜歡黏著爸爸們，通常是黏著 Mycroft，他找上Greg都是為了玩，但他也很喜歡跑來和他們一起睡，Greg和 Mycroft都知道Cecil並不怕大風或者打雷，他只是學了日托中心同學們的藉口好找機會來和他們一起睡，Greg覺得這個階段過了以後就不會有機會這樣和孩子相處了所以他大多數時候都會順著Cecil的意，但他們也都知道孩子該有點獨立性所以通常他們都讓Cecil自己睡(更何況他們晚上也有自己的事要做，小孩子最好早點去睡覺省得拖延他們的時間)

那個糟糕的案子總算結案了，剩下的就是檢察官的事了，Greg放了假在家休息，他屬下有幾個人在放假的時候去做心理諮詢了

在讓Cecil上床睡覺後他們開了瓶紅酒在客廳喝

「你比較安心了」 Mycroft說

「什麼?」Greg問

「你這陣子因為案子而心神不寧」 Mycroft說「Cecil倒是很享受這陣子能和我們擠著睡」

「瞞不過你啊」Greg嘆氣「以前我會因為這種案子憤怒，但現在...」他搖頭「那不只是生氣，有更多是…擔心，大概是擔心吧」

「你會想到Cecil」 Mycroft說

「其中一個孩子穿的衣服跟Cecil的款式一樣」Greg說「那個遇害的女孩子的頭髮長度和顏色跟Cecil很像」

「Cecil和我在一起非常安全，希望這有讓你安心點」 Mycroft說

「那當然，只是這陣子我會忍不住想到那些很負面的東西」Greg說「不理性對吧」

「我其實能理解」 Mycroft說「在Cecil出生後我也有過這種時期」

「你有?」Greg問

「但是和你的不一樣」 Mycroft看著手上酒杯中的紅色液體「我當時經常驚醒，我會看向嬰兒床只為了確認自己的夢境並非事實」

「你夢到什麼?」Greg問

「可能是因為我很有把握我不會讓我們的孩子因為意外或者犯罪行為和疾病而離開我們吧」 Mycroft搖晃了酒杯，裡面紅色的液體起了波瀾「我夢到的是他傷害了別人」

「…」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上拍拍他

「那些夢境的細節大多很真實，血跡或者刀傷都是，因為我見過類似的場面」 Mycroft說，他見過Eurus自殘.傷害他人或者指使別人傷人「但只有孩子的臉是模糊的，即使不知道長相我在夢裡卻知道那是我的兒子」他喝掉了杯子裡的那口酒「很可笑吧，即使是我的大腦也逃不過這種瘋狂的惡夢糾纏，我甚至會真的擔心起如果有一天做出那些事的是我的孩子我會為了掩護他做到什麼程度」他苦笑

「你什麼時候停止作這種夢的?」Greg問

「我不知道」 Mycroft說「也許是因為他每天無時無刻的哭個不停讓我的大腦在我睡著時累得無法製造那些夢境，也許是在你回去工作後我自己和他待在家裡的某個時刻起我發現了他有多麼的脆弱和…正常」他像是在回想著過去「Eurus很少哭，她只會哭個幾聲引來注意，喝了奶.換了尿布他就會變得安靜，他也不會像Cecil一樣在我離開房間時就被嚇得大哭，Eurus可能在還不會爬的時候就了解了離開他的視線的人並不等於消失吧」

「他一點都不像你噩夢裡的孩子吧」Greg說

「他幾乎不像一個Holmes家的小孩，他太正常.太可愛了」 Mycroft的語氣是在嫌棄自己的弟妹而不是誇獎，而Greg完全相信他說的一點都不誇張

「不過有一件事你說錯了」Greg說

「什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我們兒子一點都不正常，幫14歲冰島中學生寫數學作業的四歲小孩一點都不正常」Greg說，那對雙胞胎數學作業成績突然變得很好的原因被發現的時候James都不知道他該先教育一下兩個兒子還是要先問他們怎麼發現他們的小堂弟能看一眼就幫他們解方程式的

「他們的作業非常簡單」 Mycroft說

「這個年紀能做到11加12是多少都算聰明了，他才四歲， Mycroft」Greg說

「Daddy」Cecil的聲音突然從沙發後傳來讓兩人都轉頭

「Cecil?」Greg原本還不知道他怎麼醒了，但看到兒子一臉心虛又沒穿睡褲

「I’m sorry」Cecil抱著他的小海豹娃娃半張臉都埋在那後面所以聲音有些含糊

「你睡前沒去尿尿」 Mycroft說

「嗯」Cecil很不好意思的點頭「我以為我在廁所，結果是夢…」

「沒關係」 Mycroft放下酒杯起身「Greg你帶他去沖乾淨幫他換衣服，我去處理一下他的床」

「來吧」Greg把海豹娃娃放到沙發上帶著Cecil去浴室沖乾淨

從Cecil晚上開始不包尿布睡覺後 Mycroft就把他的保潔墊換成防水的所以處理起來也不會太麻煩，Cecil第一次不小心尿床的時候還哭了，覺得自己做錯了， Mycroft沒有責怪他，只是安慰他這不是什麼嚴重的問題，等他長大就會慢慢變好的，但睡覺之前還是不能喝多東西而且要記得去廁所

至於Cecil尿床後會自己脫掉長褲是因為他覺得穿著尿濕的長褲會沾到別的地方所以他會自己脫在床上， Mycroft倒沒這樣教他

在Greg幫Cecil沖乾淨換好衣服的時候 Mycroft也收拾好了Cecil的房間，把他的睡衣和髒掉的床單和保潔墊拿去洗了

「明天再來換床單吧」Greg說「他剛剛有尿尿了」他說的是現在他懷裡巴著他不放的兒子「你覺得呢?」

「…我不覺得我們該鼓勵這種行為」 Mycroft故作反對的說

「很晚了，我不想花時間把床單找出來幫他鋪好，我很睏」Greg對 Mycroft使眼色，抱著他的Cecil才看不到他們的表情呢

「我也累了」 Mycroft說「上樓吧，今天跟我們睡」

「Yeah」Cecil馬上小小聲的歡呼

「我們聽到了」 Mycroft和Greg同時說

「Oops…」Cecil縮了脖子

他們還是帶Cecil上樓睡覺了，當然他沒有再尿床了，Cecil是真的很想改，但抓到機會可以再纏著兩個爸爸一晚他是絕對不會放過的

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Cecil很喜歡冬天，因為他的生日和聖誕節都在冬天，他生日那天又是篝火節，外面會放煙火也有其他活動，他往往在進入11月後就會一直很興奮的期待自己的生日和聖誕節到來，篝火節那天Greg有時候得加班，因為會趁節日鬧事的人還是會有的，Cecil的4歲生日那天 Mycroft把Cecil帶到蘇格蘭場來接他下班，之後他們一起去看煙火，也買了Cecil喜歡的蛋糕給他吃

Cecil的第一個聖誕節Amy和Lily都來倫敦一起過了，因為James和Ashly兩家都沒辦法回來聚會，所以乾脆請孩子的兩個姑姑兼遺傳上的以及將他帶到這個世上的媽媽一起來聚會過節了

那時候Cecil一個多月大，很困惑的被不同的人抱來抱去的，但他只要有人抱就會安分，所以那個聖誕節過得算是很安靜的

Cecil一歲的聖誕節他們帶他回Lestrade老家過節，一群堂兄堂姐們抱著他在家裡走來走去的，尤其Nina非常喜歡Cecil，如果不是大人們用寶寶的臭尿布勸說，Nina還想把Cecil帶回自己房間一起睡

Cecil兩歲的聖誕節收到了很多禮物，家裡的其他孩子都在對他說聖誕老人送禮物的一些話維持他童年的美好，這些哥哥姊姊們都知道聖誕老人不存在好幾年了但還是很貼心地給最年幼的表親維持聖誕老人的童話，Cecil倒是一臉很認真地在想事情的表情

Cecil三歲的聖誕節他變得很愛說話，經常自言自語或者對著電視上的人說話，所以整個聖誕節任何人願意陪他聊天他就跟在對方旁邊說個沒完

「Daddy.Papa」Cecil抱著他帶到鄉下老家來的那個小海豹娃娃坐在床上對 Mycroft說「為什麼大人在聖誕節要找藉口對我們好?」

「你是說…?」Greg問

「我知道禮物是你們送的，為什麼要說是聖誕老人?」Cecil歪著頭問

「哈哈…是聖誕老人的禮物啊」Greg僵直的乾笑

「因為很多小孩子會為了收到聖誕老人的禮物而變得更乖更聽話，而他們都知道自己的家長捨不得他們失望，為了讓他們相信有收不到禮物的可能性所以讓聖誕老人作為一個替代」 Mycroft很理所當然地說「這樣就算調皮的小孩沒收到禮物也不能對爸媽耍脾氣，他們要對自己的調皮搗蛋負起責任」

「MYCROFT!!!」Greg低聲地叫「他只有三歲!」

「喔，那我懂了」Cecil對這個答案非常滿意「謝謝你們給我禮物，我很喜歡，聖誕快樂」他搖搖晃晃地從床的另一端走過來抱了背對著他正在對 Mycroft警告別破壞小朋友夢想的Greg

「啊…不客氣」Greg馬上換回笑臉轉身抱起兒子在他臉上親了一下「你怎麼發現是我們給你禮物的呢?」Lestrade家的小孩子只要還沒發現聖誕老人是編出來的就只會在聖誕節那天睡醒的時候在床尾找到一個禮物而已

「因為Daddy不會讓奇怪的人偷溜進我們家裡的」Cecil說「而且他不可能在一個晚上把禮物送完，還有我只有跟Papa你說過我聖誕節想要跟Rory一樣的TARDIS背包」

「這樣啊」Greg笑著看向攤手的 Mycroft， Mycroft給兒子的禮物是一組給這年紀的小孩子玩的小足球和小球門，也是Cecil自己說他希望會收到的禮物之一，顯然他給了兩個爸爸不同的清單

「你們可以告訴我是你們送我禮物的沒有關係，我不會跟Ricky他們說沒有聖誕老人的」Cecil小小聲地說

「哈哈哈哈」兩個爸爸都笑了出來，也許讓Cecil自己發現大家是為了他假裝相信聖誕老人存在比較好

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Cecil有時候會跟著爺爺去各種小孩子夢想去參觀的拍攝現場玩，比如Doctor Who，Cecil三歲時知道爺爺在BBC工作後問過能不能去看看，Colin一直以來都有寵壞孫子女的傾向，他根本沒問過Greg和 Mycroft就把他帶去了，不過只是參觀拍攝現場而已，也沒什麼，除了Cecil回來以後一整晚都興奮得睡不著覺以外

Mycroft工作上收到了某種情報，所以他必須回到倫敦某處地下室的辦公室工作幾天，而Greg正在辦一個關注度很高的案子，所以他們都無法照顧Cecil， Sherlock他們有上了小學的Rosie就夠忙了，加上一個四歲的Cecil可能發生任何災難

「…日托也不行嗎」Greg問坐在餐桌另一頭的 Mycroft

「有安全問題」 Mycroft嚴肅的說

「…」Greg說「Well?」

「也許只能這樣了」 Mycroft嘆氣

「Cecil會很安全的，我是說，沒有人會想到我們的兒子會在那的」Greg說

於是四歲的Cecil揹著他的小TARDIS背包.抱著他的小海豹娃娃到爺爺在倫敦的住處報到了

「Cecil!親愛的!你長高了呢!」Colin一看到孫子就開心的蹲下來對他又親又抱的

「爺爺好久不見~」Cecil抱了爺爺然後在Colin放手後跑到Colin的住處裡去了，因為Colin復出工作好幾年了，他一年有三分之一的時間都在倫敦，所以他一個電影導演朋友把自己空下來的倫敦住處用遠低於市場行情的價格租給他，水電.暖氣和保全系統都運作良好而且在安全性很高的街區上，陽台上還有個小花園，Elena通常也在這，但他們帶Cecil來的這天Elena去參加大學同學會還沒回來，他們留了個小房間讓Rosie或者Cecil可以在這裡過夜(通常來的是Rosie，畢竟 Sherlock和John比較常出遠門或去查案)

「電話上講的那些你記得吧?」 Mycroft問

「我知道，放心吧，去工作的時候我也會帶著他的」Colin說

Cecil在爺爺奶奶照顧下住了十天， Mycroft經常提醒父母不要寵壞孩子，尤其是他注意到他們經常給Cecil額外的甜點的時候，當他對父母提出意見的時候兩老往往就是一臉無辜地看向他說”可是他說他想吃，他開心的時候又那麼可愛…”，這種時候 Mycroft就知道他父母的智商和判斷力都隨著Cecil的甜點限制一起被踢進泰晤士河裡了

Colin和Elena在這十天內對手機拍照和錄影功能的進步非常明顯，尤其是從Greg和 Mycroft每天收到的大量照片和影片的攝影品質直線上升來看他們完全把所有心力都用在看孫子多可愛上了，而 Mycroft用什麼方式得知的Greg是不清楚，但收到類似的圖片轟炸的還有John. Sherlock和Elena的姊妹

“我覺得我們得盡快把Cecil接回家，不然你爸的工作絕對會徹底荒廢掉”Greg傳了簡訊給 Mycroft

“深感認同” Mycroft回

Colin那段時間在幫BBC的電視影集錄製配樂，他會把Cecil帶去錄音的工作室，因為Cecil一直都是個乖巧的孩子，所以錄音的時候他就乖乖坐在爺爺旁邊看一整個交響樂團在爺爺的指揮下照著爺爺寫的曲子演出，錄音休息的時間樂團的成員會讓Cecil玩一下比較適合他年紀的樂器，比如三角鐵和鼓，一開始樂團的人大多以為Cecil是女孩子，但很快他們就知道這孩子只是把頭髮留長了而已，女樂手們特別喜歡他，Greg收到Cecil被女樂手們包圍的照片還有他被編了辮子或綁了漂亮的馬尾的照片，還有一張Cecil在彈鋼琴周邊的大人都露出驚訝表情的照片

Cecil彈鋼琴是在樂團錄音休息的時間他跑去問了鋼琴手他能不能彈一下

「不能敲他喔」鋼琴手說

「我知道，我Daddy教過我」Cecil說

「真的啊?他教你多久了?」鋼琴手笑著問

「嗯…一歲半的時候開始的，他會抱著我讓我彈，現在我長大了可以自己做著，可是我的手還太小了」Cecil舉起雙手給鋼琴師看他的小手

「Mr.Holmes你覺得呢?」鋼琴手問了指揮

「當然可以啊，Cecil彈得很不錯喔」Colin笑著說

樂團的人們大多預期聽到小孩子用手指戳出來的小星星或者只是亂彈的可愛畫面，然而當鋼琴手把Cecil放到鋼琴椅上後Cecil很順暢的彈起了一首大家都很熟悉的曲子

「…Holy F…Funk」大提琴首自己把髒話換成諧音了「他是在彈<Can You Feel the Love Tonight>嗎?」

「而且他沒彈錯」鋼琴手自己也很驚訝

「你看了獅子王啊?」Colin問孫子

「Lily來玩的時候給我看的，那個卡通的歌很好聽」Cecil一邊彈一邊和爺爺說話「可是辛巴的爸爸死掉了」

Cecil彈完以後還彈了<土耳其進行曲>，但他肚子餓得咕嚕叫讓他停下了彈琴的動作，樂團的大人們鼓掌誇獎他彈得很好

「Daddy彈得比較好」Cecil看著自己的小手「我沒辦法同時按Do和La」

「等你長大點就可以啦，你還是小孩子啊」Colin說

「你以後想不想當鋼琴師啊?」鋼琴手問

「我想學吉他」Cecil很認真的說「Papa彈吉他好帥，我Daddy也喜歡看Papa彈吉他，我想學那個可是吉他好重，而且手會很痛」

「等你長大一點你Papa會教你的」Colin說「走，爺爺帶你去吃午餐」

「嗯!」Cecil牽著爺爺的手離開

錄音用了四天，中間Colin不滿意一部分樂器無法表達他想要的效果所以改了樂譜還臨時多找了幾個聲樂家來增加效果，還好只要讓人打通電話報上他的名字就有很多人搶著過來當救火隊

Cecil在聲樂家們開嗓的時候在旁邊偷笑，男高音就為了逗他故意弄了很奇怪的聲音

Cecil抱著一本書在指揮台旁邊坐著看，當大家開始錄音的時候他會停止翻書專心的看大家演奏和歌唱，也會看和平時氣質明顯不同的爺爺指揮這麼多人一起完成一個樂曲的模樣

午休的時候Cecil心情很好就坐在他的位置上晃著小腳唱<Little Drummer Boy>雖然離聖誕節還有好一段時間但他很喜歡這首歌所以他經常會唱，Colin注意到Cecil連唱歌的音都完全是準的，這並不令他意外， Mycroft小時候也這樣，他自己也未曾有過音準的問題， Sherlock很小的時候唱歌就有點不成曲調了，他後來的個性彆扭多了怎樣都不會在他們面前唱的

錄音都結束隔天Colin受一個編劇朋友邀請去客串一部攝政時期的影集，演一個只在背景拉提琴的樂師，那個朋友請他來除了是為了等一下可以到Colin和Elena那串門還有就是省下了請一個樂手的錢，Colin很少對這種邀請說不

「他們的衣服好複雜」Cecil跟在爺爺身旁，他們在某個鄉下，劇組拍片的場地是一個伯爵的祖宅，姓Hightton*還什麼來著的一個貴族，屋主一聽到劇組要租下來拍片馬上就說好，似乎是很需要財源來負擔祖宅修繕的樣子

(*Greg辦過獵狐案的那個地方，因為上一代敗家因此現任伯爵在倫敦工作還得出租老家才能維持收支)

「攝政時代的衣服就是這樣，那個時期雖然很短但大家都挺浪費的」Colin牽著Cecil在片場散步

「Mr.Holmes」服裝師跑向他「請過來這邊，衣服很複雜我們會幫你整理」

「Cecil要跟好我喔」Colin對孫子說

「等下錄影他可以先交給休息區的助理」服裝師說

「不行啊，我兒子會生氣的，不能讓他站在鏡頭外嗎?」Colin皺眉

「我去問問看」服裝師指著另一個助理「您先去換衣服吧」

大約兩個月後，那部攝政時期的電視劇預告撥出後在背景裡看到自己兒子的 Mycroft把臉埋到雙手中一點都不想知道原因，Greg馬上就去打電話問岳父了

「Colin那個…Cecil為什麼出現在電視劇裡啦?」Greg扶額問

「啊，那個時候我有工作，客串那個小提琴手的時候他們說Cecil得留在休息區，你們又強調過不能讓Cecil交到別人手上也不能讓他離開我的視線，我朋友就說他們剛好需要幾個小孩子…」Colin解釋

「…」Greg仰頭無語問蒼天，這難道沒違規嗎?演員工會什麼的?

「不要緊，他玩得很開心的」Colin說「不過他好像沒發現只有他穿的是女孩子的衣服」他笑著說

「那群小孩都穿白色的裙子啊」Greg扶額

「畢竟他也才4歲，其他演員也都和他差不多大，那年紀的孩子當時就穿裙子啊，不過男孩子的衣服沒了所以他穿的是真的裙子」Colin說

「裙子不是重點啊…」Greg嘆氣「這種事至少要先和 Mycroft說啊，我們剛剛嚇了一跳」

「抱歉，當時真的沒想到會這麼清楚啊」Colin乾笑

Lestrade家會看那種時代劇的人也不多，好死不死就是專注細節的Lily看了，他大半夜被妹妹吵醒問為什麼Cecil在電視上出現都沒跟他說

而Cecil似乎只把那當作一次很有趣的家家酒而已，Greg和 Mycroft直到後來才知道Cecil和爺爺說好了，如果哪天Doctor Who需要爺爺幫忙譜曲爺爺一定要答應

BBC高層至今沒搞懂為什麼大名鼎鼎的作曲家Troy Holmes會對於Doctor Who的製作這麼熱情，他們沒有那個經費請他作曲啊!


	4. Chapter 4

** 《關於寵物》 **

Lestrade家沒有養寵物的傳統或者習慣，因為他們家的小孩子本身就像侏儸紀公園的後半場，Greg的父親不認為加上一隻貓或狗是個好主意，他用James能做到貓狗能做的一切(打翻桌上的東西.打鬧的時候咬過他哥哥.和Greg玩拋接球還有製造各種混亂)來回絕了Greg想養狗的要求

而Holmes家的爸爸對狗過敏，他們對貓都沒什麼興趣，而且經過紅鬍子的寵物鼠被Eurus毒死的事件後更不可能養寵物了，Cecil對幾種動物都很有興趣也和他們互動過，所以他也變得更想要寵物

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

[1.鳥]

三歲的時候Cecil一次感冒不能到院子玩讓他養成了在房間裡看窗戶外面的小鳥的消遣，因為院子裡有樹和草地所以有時候會有鳥和松鼠出現，後來Greg就拿了寶特瓶和一些東西做了一個餵食器掛在外面，這樣院子吃東西的鳥會變多，Cecil也就不會在養病的時候被無聊到想往外跑，後來餵食器被松鼠弄壞了以後乾脆就由Cecil每天拿著一小把鳥飼料或者麵包屑去外面撒在草坪上，這樣他也能看到那些小鳥

「Daddy」Cecil在午餐後從院子回來「我可以拿一點你的吐司邊嗎?」他抱著 Mycroft的腰問

「你要拿去餵什麼?」Greg和 Mycroft都還在享受他們的假日早午餐，Cecil自己吃完就去院子玩了，他從感冒康復還沒多久

「有一隻小鳥好像受傷了我想拿給他吃」Cecil說

「拿去吧」 Mycroft拿了一條吐司邊給Cecil

「謝謝Daddy」Cecil拿著吐司邊跑向後院

「他真是個小甜心」Greg看著跑掉的兒子說

「希望他會記得洗手」 Mycroft喝著咖啡說

不久後Cecil又回來了

「Daddy剩下的吐司邊可以給我嗎?」Cecil說

「可以是可以但..?」 Mycroft還沒說完Cecil就抓起那幾條吐司邊跑掉了，同時還在喊謝謝

「他是引來一群鴿子了嗎?」Greg收拾著盤子說

Cecil後來又進到屋子裡來了

「Cecil你洗手了嗎?」Greg在清洗餐具， Mycroft放下了手機看著兒子手上拿的東西

「小鳥在流血」Cecil說「要不要看醫生?」

「他們那麼小醫生有時候也沒辦...喔!我操他媽的老天啊!」Greg放好洗好的餐具轉身一看就見到自己三歲的寶貝兒子雙手捧著一隻比自己的頭還大的渡鴉，而渡鴉看起來比他還更困惑自己為什麼會被肚子朝上的抱著

「Cecil，慢慢的把他放下來，你不該這樣抓野生動物，還有剛剛Papa說的話也是你上中學以前不准說的」 Mycroft指著渡鴉，但渡鴉對他似乎很有警戒的要咬他的手指，至於髒話的部分屬於他和Greg家教的妥協，Lestrade家對孩子說髒話其實不是很在意，但七歲以前禁止說Fuck，而Holmes家，Well，好像真的管他們說什麼是有用的一樣，有必要的時候他和 Sherlock都能用三種以上的語言問候別人祖宗十八代

「你別動，我的老天」Greg跑去找了一個紙箱「把他放進來」

Cecil把那隻渡鴉放進紙箱，Cecil說的沒錯，這隻渡鴉的一邊翅膀確實在流血，他的羽毛也很雜亂，而這隻能把他們兒子眼睛給啄出來的大型雀鳥正對著兩個不知該如何是好的爸爸啊啊叫

「你剛剛拿吐司邊去餵的就是這傢伙?」Greg指著紙箱裡的渡鴉

「他掉在院子裡」Cecil說「摩托車經過的時候他掉進來的」

「從哪邊啊!?」Greg驚訝的問

「那邊」Cecil牽著Papa的手帶他去後院看

他們的圍籬可不矮，Greg蹬著牆爬上圍籬往外面看了一下，地上有一些散落的渡鴉羽毛還有摩托車在地上磨擦後留下的痕跡和機車碎片

「外面有什麼?」Cecil問

「我覺得他很可能是飛得太低跟騎摩托車的人撞上了」Greg想了一下後也得出一個結論，這隻渡鴉不是自己飛進院子的，摔車的人很可能把害他摔車的這隻渡鴉撿起來往他們的圍籬上丟，圍籬上緣還沾上了一點血，這隻渡鴉可能自己拍了一下翅膀勉強飛過了圍籬就掉進園子裡被Cecil發現了

「我們帶他去看醫生好不好?」Cecil說

「我不知道獸醫會不會給渡鴉看診啊…」Greg苦笑

「不會嗎…」Cecil一臉要哭的樣子

「我們去問Daddy吧，他一定知道的」Greg馬上安慰兒子

「渡鴉應該要在北邊才有」 Mycroft在紙箱裡放了一條他們打算扔掉的舊毛巾和一個裝了鳥飼料免洗小杯子

「倫敦塔有不是嗎?」Greg問

「倫敦塔的是被帶進來飼養的，他們被修剪過羽毛不會飛離倫敦塔」 Mycroft說「這隻渡鴉的體型還算小」

「這算小?」Greg問

「成年後渡鴉可以長到70公分以上」 Mycroft說

「所以我們可以帶他去看醫生嗎?」Cecil很擔心地說「Daddy?」

「…」 Mycroft想了一下「我打個電話」

三十分鐘後Laskin按了門鈴

「Jo!」Cecil看到Laskin就很開心地舉起雙手

「嗨!Cecil感冒好啦!」Laskin把Cecil抱起來往後退了兩步到門外把他舉起來拋高高，不然以他的身高在室內這樣做會把Cecil的頭撞在天花板上的

Laskin人生不解之謎之一就包含了為什麼Cecil這麼可愛的孩子會和Boss有血緣關係，本來聽說Boss有兒子以後他想像的會是個縮小版的嚴肅小型Boss，這有點預期會見到律師結果見到的是一隻可愛的小動物的落差感讓他感到不可思議並堅信這孩子這麼可愛絕對是探長的功勞，因為只有他能一直把Cecil舉起來拋著玩所以Cecil看到他都很開心， Mycroft是沒辦法做到了，他只能把他舉起來幾下，Greg能拋他玩幾次但很快就會累

Cecil尖叫又大笑的被Laskin拋上拋下的，Laskin經常在想這樣玩的刺激程度對他遠比對Cecil還高，Cecil頂多覺得是在玩飛高高，而Laskin一直都感覺得到來自Boss的”漏接的話你知道會怎樣”殺氣，安西亞說那是他的錯覺，但他深信只要一個手滑他就完蛋了

「好啦，這樣就夠了，我會累」Laskin把興奮笑著的Cecil放下來

「謝謝!」Cecil笑起來很可愛，尤其是他有雙藍色大眼睛，為什麼Boss的兒子可以像小天使一樣啊

「電話上講清楚了」 Mycroft把紙箱給了Laskin「交給你了」

「你要帶他去看醫生嗎?」Cecil問

「這隻渡鴉是倫敦一個獸醫師從蘇格蘭搬來的時候帶來的，原本是他養著的幼鳥，後來野放了卻飛回倫敦來了，那位獸醫師會接手治療的」 Mycroft說

「那麼我就帶這隻烏鴉去看醫生啦」Laskin摸了Cecil的頭

「是渡鴉」Cecil糾正

「如果是烏鴉我們還不會嚇成這樣」Greg嘆氣，渡鴉太大隻了，能送到專業人士手上就好

而幾周後Greg和 Mycroft發現那隻康復後的渡鴉成了他們院子裡的常客差點吐血，Cecil還給他取了名字叫Coal(煤炭)，Greg和 Mycroft坐在旁邊看得心驚膽跳，Cecil聽到鳥喙敲窗戶和渡鴉叫後會跑到後院，他會拿鳥飼料或者吐司邊給煤炭吃，煤炭有時候會輕輕啄一下Cecil但從不傷到他，他會去扯一下Cecil的衣服引起他的注意，幾天後Greg從 Mycroft那得知Cecil不知道怎麼做的訓練了煤炭和他玩拋接球，用的球是一顆煤炭不知道從哪叼來的橘色乒乓球

有時候煤炭會叼東西來給Cecil，目前他們收到的有不知道是什麼用途的小鑰匙.鈕扣.某隻叫做雪球的狗的項圈上的鐵牌.彈珠還有真正能夠用來買東西的硬幣，裡面有一些算是垃圾的在Cecil拿回家後會偷偷丟掉，因為 Mycroft教過他要維持房間整潔，但有價值的東西Cecil會洗乾淨收在鞋盒裡，Greg之後發現Cecil的鞋盒裡面的硬幣加起來有將近兩英鎊，裡面還有些是代幣或外國的錢幣

「Cecil這些硬幣都是煤炭給你的嗎?」Greg問

「對啊」Cecil說

「…」Greg有點擔心他兒子的寵物到底上哪搞來的錢，地上掉的也就算了，希望這隻渡鴉沒有聰明到去偷別人的錢，後來Cecil主動向爸爸們要求以後煤炭給他的錢都交給他們當作買鳥飼料的錢，Greg當然答應了

有時候Cecil在院子裡玩溜滑梯煤炭也會模仿，或者在Cecil在院子裡跑來跑去的時候一直跟在他旁邊

Mycroft後來觀察到那隻渡鴉會算數，而且聽得懂很多指令，會在Cecil身邊聽他手勢指揮的飛來飛去，至於聽見渡鴉模仿人說”哈囉”和”嗨”讓他差點被早餐咖啡給嗆到

雖然煤炭和Cecil可以玩在一起但他們也向Cecil強調過煤炭是野生動物，不能被帶進家裡或者放進籠子養，他們允許Cecil在煤炭出現的時候和他玩但不能帶進家門也必須在和煤炭接觸過後洗手

在被獸醫治療過後煤炭被裝上了一個綠色的腳環，所以他們知道和Cecil玩的一直都是同一隻渡鴉(畢竟倫敦沒有多少渡鴉)

而Greg在某次謀殺現場看到煤炭的時候愣住了，然後馬上聽見安德森的慘叫，現場的一個子彈殼被煤炭給叼走了，一定是因為在陽光下會反觀的關係，Greg追了煤炭好一段路，煤炭會飛一段然後停下來看他，接著在他追上後又飛走，後來Greg從口袋掏了一包餅乾拆開給了煤炭，他才把重要的證物給換回來*

(*有一隻烏鴉就幹過這種事，叼走的還是兇刀，渡鴉能模仿人說話的聲音是真的，他們的智商很高還能學會使用工具甚至用鑰匙發動汽車)

煤炭大概一個禮拜出現一次，那個治療煤炭的獸醫師跟Cecil說過煤炭也可能會回到北方去和其他渡鴉一起生活，所以任何時候煤炭都可能會離開，如果煤炭不見了Cecil不用太擔心，他只是回到老家和家人團圓而已

某種層面上來說煤炭是Cecil的第一隻寵物(非正式)

Lestrade全家對於Cecil和煤炭完在一起的影片都給出了驚訝的反應，除了雙胞胎的反應是馬上大喊這很酷還有”他完全該進雷文克勞!”外，他們對哈利波特的愛好就算成了青少年也沒改變

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

[2.貓]

Cecil大約兩歲的時候第一次接觸到貓

有時候因為 Mycroft臨時必須開會而Greg在上班 Mycroft就會把Cecil也帶去，而這解釋了為什麼在 Mycroft從唐寧街出來後Cecil淚汪汪的而手背上有貓抓的傷痕， Mycroft讓司機開車去接Greg下班

「你怎麼在哭啊?」Greg一進到後座就看到自己的兒子哭得臉紅通通的

「Larry抓了他」 Mycroft嘆氣

「Papa，Larry好兇」Cecil還是淚汪汪的很委屈的對Greg說

「有的貓不喜歡被人摸的」Greg說

「Larry還是一隻脾氣很差的貓」 Mycroft說「但他的花色偏偏和財政部的貓是一樣的，財政部的貓很乖，Cecil之前摸過他」

「傷口有好好消毒過吧」Greg很心疼的摸了兒子的手

「嗯，住在那的漂亮女士幫我擦藥的」Cecil說

「是首相夫人，後來他都在幫我照顧Cecil，當時我在和首相開會」 Mycroft嘆氣

「Larry也是隻老貓了脾氣還真差」Greg說

「那都不算什麼」 Mycroft說「明天你會在新聞上看到破相的新外交部長，他一來唐寧街看見Larry就蹲下結果就被抓花臉了」

「那隻貓有剪指甲嗎?」Greg說

「有，Cecil是小孩子皮膚比較薄才會出血，外交部長是因為他湊得太近被抓了至少五下」 Mycroft說「這就是為什麼我們家沒養過貓」他扶額深深地嘆了一口氣，他指的是他的原生家庭，他父親怕貓，因為每次他想摸貓都會被抓，而他母親覺得貓毛太麻煩了

「你和那些貓也沒什麼接觸啊」Greg說，唐寧街好幾個重要辦公室都有貓，但 Mycroft身上連貓毛都很少「除了有一次你把首相的貓給提回家外*」

(*婚前出差提過，布朗首相的貓曾鑽進 Mycroft的公文箱被提回家)

「貓毛很難處理」 Mycroft說

「以後要摸貓咪一定要先問過他的主人喔，有些貓很兇的」Greg對兒子說

Cecil後來雖然不怕貓但他也一點也不想養一隻小掠食者在家裡，他被Larry抓傷後有一陣子都在說如果Larry和Kitty(Laskin和安西亞的德國狼犬)一樣大的話他就能把他當食物了，Greg後來知道Cecil知道這個是因為他看了百科全書，那個體型的山貓確實能把一個兩歲小孩當晚餐

總之Cecil對貓有信任問題，尤其是Rory他們養的倉鼠被鄰居的貓給叼走這件事被Cecil知道後他對貓的印象就更差了，還好那隻貓只是把Rory的倉鼠給叼回去放在他沉睡中的飼主的臉上，那對飼主的驚嚇程度只低於那隻貓叼了一隻活蝙蝠回家而已，天曉得那隻貓上哪抓的蝙蝠

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

[3.柯基]

Cecil最早接觸的寵物是柯基，那時候Cecil才一歲左右，Greg注意到是因為 Mycroft帶著Cecil來接他的時候一臉微妙的困擾，而Cecil吃著奶嘴坐在嬰兒座椅上，他黑色的小短褲上有狗毛

「你們今天去哪啊?」Greg問

「你猜」 Mycroft說

「這是狗毛所以不是唐寧街」Greg說

「那位夫人邀請我喝茶」 Mycroft說「Cecil一歲了我沒有理由拒絕了，之前我都用孩子免疫力不高避免出門做藉口婉拒了」

「啊…」Greg看著兒子，這孩子今天見女王了啊「為什麼他要見你們?」

「那位夫人有時候會讓我去做一些會報或者請我做一些事，但不一定會和他本人見到面」 Mycroft說「但見Cecil完全出自那位的好奇心而已」

「所以他在那邊和柯基玩了?」Greg正在把兒子衣服上的狗毛弄掉

「他和那些小狗玩得很開心，我猜那些狗也難得見到這麼小的人類所以很興奮得繞著他打轉」 Mycroft說「現在我正在思考我該怎麼拒絕一隻柯基幼犬這份禮物」

「啊???」Greg驚叫「我們現在沒餘力養小狗啊!」

「是，所以我決定告訴她我父親有非常嚴重的狗毛過敏，所以我們家絕對不能養狗」 Mycroft說

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

[4.鼠類]

Rosie曾經有過一隻小白鼠”寵物”，她看著那個小東西在餐桌上的透明飼養箱裡活動，那幾天他都等不及回家看那隻小白鼠，然後有一天…Well，總之John禁止 Sherlock在家裡用活的動物做實驗了，就算是讓他們走迷宮測試他們判斷毒物的能力也不行，Rosie哭了不只三天，而且對著 Sherlock發脾氣超過三周，有時候心情很好但突然想到小白鼠又會去搥 Sherlock，John和 Sherlock決定到死都不能告訴Rosie那個禮拜他每天看的其實都不是同一隻小白鼠

Cecil四歲的時候在聖誕節的時候抱過表哥表姊養的天竺鼠，Rory和Nina養了倉鼠和天竺鼠，他覺得這種小動物很可愛，而 Mycroft和Greg看他喜歡成這樣決定暫時不要讓他知道天竺鼠在南美洲原本的用途是什麼了*

(*祕魯等地吃天竺鼠)

後來Rosie生日Greg也在和John商量過後和其他人串通好買了一隻天竺鼠和天竺鼠需要的各種物品給Rosie當作生日禮物，Rosie對於這種名字是豬(Guinea Pig)，體型像兔子但卻是老鼠的生物感到困惑，但馬上就抱著 Sherlock和John親個不停謝謝他們讓他養寵物

John拒絕了女兒想給寵物天竺鼠取名氰化物.砷.左輪手槍等名字的要求，最後妥協讓女兒叫這隻可愛的小東西開膛手(Ripper)，Rosie的作文課老師已經把John叫去學校兩次了，John真心希望這不會在6歲的Rosie身上留下什麼紀錄

Cecil在貝克街和Rosie玩的時候也會跟Ripper玩，Rosie喜歡留短髮，而Cecil是長髮讓Rosie經常拿他的頭髮玩，John一度問過女兒是不是想留長髮這樣自己就能綁了，但Rosie表示能拿別人的玩何必自己長，吹頭髮和整理太花時間了，而且留長頭髮會勾到很多東西

John在Cecil回家前都會幫忙把他的頭髮弄整齊，他為了Rosie去參加單親爸爸培訓班學了一手綁辮子.綁馬尾的技巧結果他的女兒一點都不想留長髮，為了不讓技巧生疏就順便發揮了一下，結果是偶而Cecil會綁著辮子回家

也不是說John覺得女孩子一定要打扮得跟小公主一樣，但每個爸爸心裡多多少少都有想把女兒打扮得可愛漂亮的希望，但Rosie連裙子都不是很想穿，所以John對於自己學會怎麼綁頭髮卻一直用在別人家兒子身上的哀怨還是挺高的

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Cecil喜歡狗的原因應該是因為他從一歲左右就接觸了女王家的柯基還有偶而在 Mycroft和Greg都無法接他回家的時候安西亞會先把Cecil帶回家照顧，雖然Kitty看起來很兇但是對孩子非常溫柔，還走不穩的時候Cecil就扯過這隻前軍犬的毛，Kitty也只是舔舔他的臉讓他笑到往後倒

Cecil到蘇格蘭場的時候接觸過警犬和緝毒犬，這些工作犬都在休息時間，警察們在忙的時候Cecil就跑去和這些狗玩

「Greg你兒子在我們那邊喔」緝毒組的Witt經過Greg的辦公室說

「我知道，你們那邊有新的受訓犬來不是嗎?」Greg說

「對啊，差不多這麼大的幼犬」Witt比了個大小「算是來做社會化訓練的吧，不過主要是要拍月曆了，等下要順便帶他們去拍照」

「今年也要出啊」Greg說

「是啊，幫這些警犬加菜買裝備也需要錢，上面不知道什麼時候才會撥錢，只好自己拍月曆賣了」Witt抓頭「不過你兒子在我們那邊好像也暫時走不了了，女同事們很喜歡他，他多大了?」

「兩歲快三歲了」Greg說

「等下記得來我們這邊認領回去」Witt說，Greg今天本來沒有上班的，是臨時回來做了點文書工作，做完就要帶著Cecil去公園了

他把工作解決下去找Witt的組員討兒子的時候看到的是一群女警和幾個很想湊熱鬧但長得太兇惡不敢過來怕嚇到孩子的男警圍著地上的一團毛球笑嘻嘻的還拿手機拍照，仔細一看那團米色.白色.黑色的毛球底下還有一雙小腳和一隻手，正發出小孩子的笑聲

「被活埋了」Greg面不改色地拿出手機錄影

「Greg你兒子真的好可愛」緝毒組的女警說

「我知道，他怎麼變成這樣的?」Greg笑著看兒子在幼犬的一波波撒嬌下完全爬不起來的樣子

「他就只是坐下了然後小狗們就全撲上去和他玩了」女警說

「P-PAPA!」Cecil尖聲笑著，伸出手要爸爸救援「UP!」

「喜歡小狗嗎?Cecil?」Greg蹲下把興奮撲在兒子身上的那些拉不拉多幼犬撥開然後拉著兒子讓他站起來還幫他拍拍衣褲，他的長髮都弄得亂七八糟了

「喜歡，可是他們一直親我不讓我起來」Cecil抱著爸爸說

「他們有人可以玩很高興啊」Greg說「不過這麼親人真的可以當警犬嗎?」

「他們都還沒受訓也還沒挑選過，只是這年紀的幼犬最多人喜歡，找來拍月曆剛好」女警說「到時候要是不合格也會被領養」他抱起一隻德國狼犬的幼犬「比如這個孩子叫做可可，他就很活潑而且對誰都很好，如果到時候他的個性不適合就得找領養的家庭」

「我知道啊」Greg說

「考慮領一隻回去嗎?」女警抱著可可給Greg看

「我希望他能通過訓練，或者找到一個合適的家庭」Greg說「但我老公應該不會接受養這種大型犬的，他家裡基本上沒養過寵物，而Cecil也還太小我們暫時不考慮這些」

「這樣啊」女警點頭表示理解「那Cecil得抓緊機會和這些小傢伙玩了，他們很快會長得比他還要大」

「Weelly(真的?/Really)?」Cecil瞪大眼發音不標準的問

「是真的啊」Greg指著可可「可可以後會跟Laskin家的Kitty一樣大」

「Wow!」Cecil舉起雙手「這麼大!?」

「對啊，很大很大隻」Greg笑「你還想去公園嗎?還是你想在這邊和小狗玩?」

「嗯….」Cecil很認真地想了一下「帶小狗去公園玩?」

「不行喔，他們也是警察，要上班」Greg解釋

「那我要在這裡跟小狗玩」Cecil說

「我能在這裡看著他嗎?」Greg問緝毒組的人

「當然可以，這樣我的組員就沒理由摸魚了」Witt突然從他背後冒出來，緝毒組的人紛紛轉回去工作

Cecil又在緝毒組那和那些幼犬玩了好一會，狗狗們得離開了他才依依不捨的揮手向小狗們道別

大約半年後Cecil再次到蘇格蘭場，新來的受訓犬馬上興奮地搖著尾巴看著他但不敢亂跑

「可可!」Cecil開心地指著已經能輕易把自己撞飛的德國狼犬說

「不可以過去，他們在訓練」Greg說「可可現在不能跟你玩，他在工作，如果不合格他就不能當警犬了」

「等下訓練結束我會讓人告訴你們的」訓犬師說「但你一定要在旁邊監督著，可可雖然很聽指令也能靜下來但他有點不知道控制力道，我怕他會撞傷你兒子」

結果是大約兩個小時後Cecil就被可可壓在地上被狗口水洗了個澡，他玩得很開心， Mycroft事後看影片看得心驚膽跳，可可最後成了合格的緝毒犬，所以Cecil也沒有再見過他了

「你怎麼這麼嚴肅啊?」Greg對著拿著手機看影片看到變成石像的 Mycroft說

「德國狼犬的咬合力道是狗中數一數二的」 Mycroft說

「所以我們才拿他們當警犬啊」Greg說

「我不覺得讓Cecil和一隻尚未受過完整訓練的德國狼犬成犬一起玩是安全的」 Mycroft把手機還給Greg

「這些K-9*預備軍受到的訓練是很徹底的，尤其是最初的訓練就是讓他們不在沒有指令的情況下咬人，你放心，可可不會把我們兒子當成小松鼠追的」Greg說

(*K-9:諧音即是犬科Canine，常用來稱呼軍警用犬隊伍)

「我見過這些狗能造成多大的傷害」 Mycroft說

「你也見過他們能在指令下馬上停止」Greg拍了 Mycroft的肩膀「我一直在旁邊看著」

「你在錄影」 Mycroft說

「對啊，但我也和警犬合作過很多回，我知道怎麼應付一隻K-9菜鳥，我不會讓Cecil和另一隻叫Hook的狗玩，因為我知道那隻狗的訓練還不夠，我有在注意靠近我們兒子的是什麼樣的狗的」Greg說「而且這些狗受到的訓練很好，我正好能教Cecil怎麼判斷狗的情緒和態度，這樣他和狗相處會更安全」

「我實在不放心他接近中大型犬」 Mycroft還是皺著眉

「你可以試著放心一點，我跟你一樣不願意看到他受傷，相信我的判斷力，嗯?」Greg捏了 Mycroft的肩膀

「唉…」 Mycroft嘆氣「OK」他確實信任Greg的判斷力，而且他也確實有點保護過度，但看到自家兒子抓著一隻德國狼犬的鼻子笑得很開心而那隻狗的嘴完全可以把他的臉咬下來這個畫面實在對他的心臟沒什麼好處

「Cecil你玩得開心嗎?」 Mycroft走到浴室去看正坐在淺淺的浴缸水裡玩泡泡的兒子

「開心」Cecil說「以後我可以養狗嗎?」

「等你更大一點再說吧」 Mycroft開了水把兒子身上的泡沫沖乾淨，他一回家全身的狗毛就讓他被 Mycroft拎到浴室去洗澡了

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cecil喜歡動物的屬性完全是雷斯垂德家那邊來的沒錯了

英國的渡鴉一般生活在北英格蘭和蘇格蘭等地,倫敦塔的渡鴉是特地抓來養的

一些渡鴉能模仿人說話的聲音甚至學人咳嗽,他們非常聰明,有一隻寵物渡鴉學會用主人的車鑰匙發動汽車,每次主人說要散步他就會去叼鑰匙飛進車裡把車子啟動(當然是老車子),然後在主人開車兜風的時候跟著車子飛

Larry在此是一隻很老的老貓了,但是脾氣依然很差,唐寧街10號住客裡首相都沒他資深

天竺鼠在南美洲是一種食物來源,有人把那個做成冰淇淋了據說賣得很好...

2019最後一更就發在我生日當天12/30了,各位新年快樂


	5. Chapter 5

「你工作結束了嗎?」Greg敲了書房的門後進來

「剛完成，有什麼事嗎?你似乎很憂心」 Mycroft放下做到一半的工作

「我有點擔心Cecil」Greg說「我知道一歲半很多男孩子還不會說話，但他之前已經開始說句子了，文法當然沒有而且說起話來含糊不清可是他會跟我們溝通」他皺著眉說，Cecil差不多一歲就開始說話了，他會說Dada然後接著單字或其他的音.用手指東西來表達他的意思，但最近他完全不說話

「他還是有在和我們溝通」 Mycroft說

「我知道，他還是跟我們指東西，而且他確實會用手語跟我表達簡單的意思，可是他突然不說話讓我感覺很怪」Greg說「我也跟他說用講的可是他還是不說話」

「他的聽力沒出問題」 Mycroft說

「我知道，我看得出來」Greg說「所以我才不知道他為什麼突然不說話了」

「他會跟你用手語交談」 Mycroft說

「是啊」Greg說「怎麼了嗎?」

「明天是帶孩子上班日」 Mycroft說

「對啊」Greg說，現在政策大力推廣讓孩子了解父母的職場還有對養育孩子的人友善的方針，所以連蘇格蘭場也有了一天帶孩子來工作的日子

「明天你帶他去，放心把他交給你的部下們照顧，讓他和其他人的孩子玩，明天回來後如果他還是不說話我會處理」 Mycroft低頭簽了一份文件然後放進信封袋封好

「我不懂這之間有什麼關係?」Greg問

「你就試試看吧，我明天在晚餐前都得去E那，有一些會議需要參加，所以我也無法照顧Cecil」 Mycroft說

「好吧」Greg半信半疑地說

Greg在睡前還下樓看了一下吃著奶嘴在嬰兒床裡睡著的兒子，Cecil長得比同齡的孩子小但發展上一直都是正常的，甚至在智力和認知能力方面比一般孩子好(這是 Mycroft觀察的結果)

隔天他把Cecil帶去上班，年紀比較大的一些孩子可以跟著參加介紹警察工作的活動，Cecil在Greg同意下被加進了大孩子之中一起帶著走

「Cecil，Papa等下會跟你見面，乖乖的跟唐納文和其他孩子去玩好嗎?」Greg蹲下來對咬著奶嘴的兒子說，他很自然的同時用了手語

「他聽不到嗎?」來協助照顧孩子的一個男警問，照顧一個學齡前而且聽不見的幼兒的可能性讓他馬上感到緊張

「喔，他聽得見，只是我們同時用兩種語言這樣他學得比較快」Greg說「他聽得懂你在說什麼的，你放心」

Cecil和其他孩子還去看了警車，大部分的孩子看見警車就興奮到不行，還有問答讓孩子們回答報警是幾號.警察的工作是什麼還有一些基本的交通知識，負責今天活動的警察都是平常去學校做宣導的(當然不是青少年的毒品宣導，那幾個人長得太嚇人了)，所以他們特別擅長和孩子相處

中午時Cecil因為想睡覺就自己脫隊走到辦公室來找Greg

「你不是應該在參觀嗎?」安德森問Cecil

Cecil做了”爸爸”和”睡覺”的手語

「你爸出去工作了不是在睡覺」安德森說

「原來他在這啊!」負責帶孩子的警察之一終於找到Cecil鬆了一口氣「過來吧，我們大家要一起吃午餐喔，別打擾大人工作」他拉起Cecil的手要帶他走，但一整天都很乖巧安靜的Cecil開始掙扎，很不高興的發出聲音抗議，嘴上咬著奶嘴用嘴角擠出了抗議的嗯聲

「你餓了吧?午餐已經準備好了喔」男警蹲下要把Cecil抱起來，然後Cecil大哭拼命的在對方手上扭動.往後仰要掙脫，他哭得所有人都站起來看到底發生什麼事了

「啊啊啊!!別動啊!你會掉下來啦!」安德森先發出了不輸哭鬧的孩子的慘叫，一把扶住了往後仰的孩子，然後他被唐納文推開，唐納文把Cecil抱起來快速的放到地上讓他坐好

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」Cecil放聲大哭

一群警察手忙腳亂的湊上來安慰他

「你是餓了嗎?」

「不喜歡帶你上課的這傢伙嗎?」

「你的尿布濕了?」

「沒聞到味道啊」

「想要果汁嗎?別哭了我帶你去買果汁」

「餅乾?要不要吃餅乾?」

「要不要玩手機?我給你放佩佩豬喔」

「你想睡了嗎?」

「你不舒服嗎?」

「體溫正常啊」

過了許久大家都快束手無策了，Cecil哭得整張臉都紅了自己把奶嘴拿下來

「我要Papa啊啊啊──我要Papa.睡覺嗚嗚──抱抱──」Cecil很含糊的邊哭邊說

「誰快去打給Greg啦!」唐納文指著身邊的同事說

安德森很快的打通了Greg的電話讓他和Cecil視訊

「Papa很快就回去了，你要乖乖的，我的辦公室裡有沙發你可以去那裏等Papa，不要亂跑知道嗎?」Greg安撫著

「嗚嗚…」Cecil一邊哭一邊點頭

15分鐘後Greg回到蘇格蘭場

「老天我都很久沒見到他哭這麼慘了你們把他怎麼啦?」Greg問

「他自己脫隊跑來這裡」負責帶孩子的男警說「他好像玩的不開心，然後就自己跑了，之後我找到他，他又不跟我回去」

「他一點都不像你說得好照顧」安德森說

「他很好照顧，他都會讓你知道他需要什麼而且都不會做出我們警告過不能做的事」Greg說

「我們問了老半天他都不跟我們說他為什麼哭啊」安德森說

「他會..喔」Greg自己一動起手就發現了癥結點「你們看不懂，所以你們才會搞到要打給我」

「他後來自己叫我們才知道他是要找你啊」唐納文說

「他呢?」Greg問

「哭累了，進你的辦公室後躺下來就馬上睡著了，我們拿你的大衣給他蓋著了」唐納文說

「謝謝」Greg說

Cecil沒有跟著參加下午的參觀活動，他睡醒後馬上轉頭尋找Greg，然後再看見爸爸在辦公室外跟同事說話就立刻跳下沙發走到門旁跳了兩下拉到了門把把門打開，然後睡眼惺忪的走過去抱住了爸爸的腳

「喔嗨~親愛的」正在和Greg說話的那名女探長看到Cecil馬上換上了笑容，他已經是個祖母了，這年紀的孩子他最沒抵抗力「找你的Daddy嗎?」

「Papa」Cecil抓著Greg的褲管抬頭

「你的奶嘴呢?」Greg問

「大衣裡」Cecil指著Greg的辦公室，然後舉起雙手「抱抱」

「好」Greg把Cecil抱起來讓他趴在自己的肩膀上，一邊拍著Cecil的背一邊和前輩討論一宗案子的作證程序，Cecil很快就餓了，他沒吃午餐所以開始對Greg小聲地說自己肚子餓想吃東西

討論提前結束，Greg拿出準備好的午餐給Cecil，他發現Cecil暫時停用了手語用嘴說話，但Cecil看起來累極了他也不想追問，回家後在Cecil去睡以後他在客廳問了 Mycroft

「到底為什麼會這樣?」Greg問

「他開始依賴吃奶嘴和不說話是同時發生的」 Mycroft說「而且他的發音不標準」

「每個小孩都吃奶嘴和發音不標準」Greg說

「他不想拿掉奶嘴，而且他不喜歡自己發不出捲舌音，所以他偏好了可以避免以上兩者的語言，對他來說手語更方便」 Mycroft說「所以必須讓他親自意識到口語的必要性才行，他恢復口語對話了，而且表現得比他在改為依賴手語以前更好」

「…」Greg瞪著 Mycroft不發一語

「怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問

「你可以好好的和他溝通啊!」Greg低聲罵

「Cecil通常是可以溝通的」 Mycroft說「以他的年紀來說這相當驚人，但他畢竟是個幼兒，在你反覆要求他用說的以後他依然沒有改變自己的行為就表示這一件事對他而言是無法用溝通改變的，相信我，從監視畫面上看他哭成那樣我也不好受」

「你一直看著!?」Greg問

「當然，我不會放心讓他自己在蘇格蘭場的」 Mycroft說

「以後不准搞這種震撼教育了」Greg說著想了一下Holmes家的孩子能多難搞後補上一句「除非和我商量過」

「明白了」 Mycroft微笑

「可是他跟你用口語也比較方便啊，你經常在忙，他不出聲你不知道他要做什麼吧」Greg問

「我通常不需要他額外說明就知道他想做什麼，所以和我在一起的時候他就更不需要開口了，這也是問題所在」 Mycroft說「他也因此不用拿掉奶嘴，才養成了過度依賴，但和我相處他知道我了解他的意圖所以由我來做這種震撼教育大概會給他造成信任問題，讓你來也是不得已的」他做了個充滿歉意的微笑

「原來你是罪魁禍首啊…」Greg吐槽

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Mycroft從不反對Cecil吃奶嘴或者抱著那隻小海豹娃娃睡覺，Greg其實有點意外，他以為 Mycroft或者說是Holmes家是會讓小孩子很早就戒掉這些東西的類型

除了規定了Cecil不能咬著奶嘴說話或飲食和小海豹娃娃必須定期交出來清洗外 Mycroft不會強硬的要求Cecil改掉這些，Cecil喜歡吃奶嘴的時期只維持了一個多月，因為他變得很喜歡自言自語， Mycroft說這很正常，對小孩子來說把自己的想法說出來會讓他們的思考更順暢

「所以 Sherlock也是幼兒嗎?」Greg吐槽， Sherlock非把自己的思考說出來的這個習慣讓John留了顆氣球在椅子上代替自己那件事實在太蠢了

「他不是嗎?」 Mycroft故作驚訝的說

「好像是啊!」Greg笑著說

在晚上去看了年幼的兒子有沒有踢被子後Greg回到客廳和 Mycroft聊天

「他真的很喜歡Lily給他的小海豹」Greg說，那個原本應該是別的動物的娃娃即使有點(極度)四不像但卻是Cecil最喜歡的娃娃，他經常抱著海豹娃娃走來走去，睡覺也一定會抱著，如果他們把娃娃拿去洗了Cecil就會來和他們睡，因為沒有娃娃他睡不安穩

「那算是他的安慰品，喜歡是正常的」 Mycroft喝了口紅酒說

「安什麼?」Greg問

「就是他一定要抱著睡覺的玩偶」 Mycroft說

「老實說我以為你會要他改掉這個」Greg說

「你們家會這樣做嗎?」 Mycroft問

「呃…我們家畢竟小孩子多，很多東西都是共用的，實在沒有這種狀況，也許嬰兒期有吧，但後來就真的沒有印象」Greg想了一下說「你家呢?」

「我沒有」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock在紅鬍子的事情發生之前有一個他特別喜歡的枕頭，但也不是非常在乎，Eurus也沒有，所以我們家對於這方面並沒有一個特定的方針」

「不過Lily好像有，他小時候我們就不會共用東西了，我記得他會抱著一條毛巾睡覺」Greg說「我倒是知道有些人會覺得小孩子不能依賴這些所以早早讓他們改掉，尤其男孩子更是」

「我覺得這都只是成長的一個過程」 Mycroft說「就拿那個娃娃來說吧，Cecil開始抱那個娃娃的時候是我們開始讓他自己在嬰兒房睡的時候，他那時候六個月接近七個月，能自己抓東西了」

「我好像聽過這類的理論」Greg說

「如果你有讀近代的育兒書籍的話你一定看過」 Mycroft說，而事實上Greg沒看過幾本和育兒有關的書，除了醫療類的，他只看了醫療相關的那些，因為養小孩這件事他基本上只靠經驗就夠了

「所以是抓習慣了?」Greg問

「假設那個理論成立，因為我沒有這種經驗，所以我也只能如此假設」 Mycroft說「對Cecil來說他抱的娃娃是我們的一個替代品，所以他自己玩的時候會一直帶著，而自己睡的時候也一定要抱著才安心」

「所以拿去洗的時候他要和我們睡你也會馬上答應」Greg馬上了解了

「是」 Mycroft給Greg的酒杯倒了點酒

「那Lily要給他的生日禮物我就先同意了」Greg說

「什麼生日禮物?」 Mycroft問

「Lily看他都抱著海豹睡覺要做第二隻一樣的給他」Greg說「我本來有點擔心你會希望讓他戒掉就還沒答應，現在就沒問題了」

「關於這個，我思考過我該怎麼養育我們的孩子」 Mycroft說

「有結論了嗎?」Greg問

「我覺得你的人生容易很多，因為你可以不用過度思考」 Mycroft吐槽

「因為我想不出一個完美結論，但我的經驗至少能讓我拿到75分」Greg說

「75有點具體你不覺得嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉

「就比及格好但也不到高標啊」Greg說「不過說真的，我覺得我們家這樣養小孩是因為數量多，能拿75分就很好了」

「……」 Mycroft清除了一下腦子裡的一群Lestrade小羊吃草和牧羊犬的畫面，卡在柵欄上的那隻應該叫James

「所以你有結論嗎?」Greg問

「沒有，但大約有一點模糊的概念」 Mycroft說

「是什麼?」Greg問

「我想讓他當個孩子」 Mycroft放鬆的靠在沙發上「他上小學前如果都要抱著那隻海豹出門也沒關係，我希望他能平安快樂的成長，但我不知道什麼時候該讓他知道這個世界有多危險」

「首先他要知道樓梯和廚房很危險就夠了，你想得太遠了」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上「知道得太多也是一個負擔，這能很輕易的壓垮一個孩子的精神」

「我知道」 Mycroft說的也許真的是經驗談，Greg不打算細問

「你可別過度保護他啊」Greg說

「我不認為我有」 Mycroft皺眉抗議

「你以後會的」Greg笑

「你就不會嗎?」 Mycroft說

「我家貫徹”摔過就學乖.晚上有回家即可”這兩條原則可是很徹底的」Greg喝了一口酒「當然我對他會更小心，倫敦不是我老家那種小地方，我打算這個周末教他什麼時候可以打999，還有如果他自己走丟了要怎麼辦」

(999:緊急求助電話)

「他可以打給我們」 Mycroft說

「他還不到兩歲，他需要大人幫助」Greg說

「並不是所有成年人都能被信任」 Mycroft說

「沒錯，但他需要學會尋求幫助」Greg說

「……」 Mycroft皺著眉

「這樣想吧，你花了多久學會信任人」Greg問

「你今晚不打算熬夜所以我就不詳述了」 Mycroft說

「那你用了多久失去對人類這個物種的信心」Greg問

「差不多是中學入學的三十分鐘後」 Mycroft說

「從難的先開始，要毀掉對人的信任他還有大半輩子可以去學習，但學會信任他只能從現在開始」Greg往嘴裡放了塊起司

「你不擔心嗎?」 Mycroft問

「當然擔心」Greg說「但大多數人是善良的，而我們會盡一切努力保護他，就和我們家的這些防撞墊一樣，在他搖搖晃晃的學習怎和自己所處的世界互動的時候我們得看著，但不可能隨時都抱著他」

「…..」 Mycroft陷入了某種沉思

「怎麼了?」Greg問

「我在想如果我像你這樣教育 Sherlock，他會變得多有破壞力」 Mycroft說

「你弟弟是不良示範，不要拿來跟Cecil比較」Greg眼神死的說「我們還不知道Cecil會是什麼樣的小孩，也許他沒有你聰明.沒我們家的人這麼野.也不莽撞，說不定他還可能很膽小，我覺得先把他當作普通小孩子來教就好了，這個歲數也沒什麼差別」

「他會加減法」 Mycroft說

「除去那部分以外當普通小孩教」Greg說「總之明天陪我帶他去一趟商場，我要教他走失要怎麼辦，你有時間吧?」

「下午可以」 Mycroft說

「那就下午出門吧」Greg靠過去吻了一下 Mycroft「他明天一定一早就起來找我們玩了，上樓早點睡吧」

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

Cecil對學樂器有興趣是很正常的發展，不正常的部分在他兩歲回老家過聖誕的時候就展現得一清二楚了

「耶~!聖誕快樂!」Lestrade家的人在合唱傳統後歡呼給彼此擁抱和敬酒， Mycroft還是負責彈鋼琴，Lily把額外給他的那份點心(今年是小餅乾)給了他

「Daddy我要玩」Cecil努力的要爬上鋼琴椅，James順手一撈把他放上去了

「你喜歡玩鋼琴啊」James摸了Cecil的頭笑著說

「喜歡」Cecil點頭

「要輕輕的不可以敲它喔，這台鋼琴比你還要老很多喔」James說

「我知道」Cecil坐好後把手放在琴鍵上

「還真的有模有樣的啊」James覺得這很可愛但接著聽到的是和今天晚上唱的曲子一模一樣的旋律，只是慢了一點點，少了點伴奏，但確實是完全一樣的同一首曲子，都是平安夜

「他會…看琴譜????」James指著小Cecil瞪大眼問哥哥

「應該還不會，他只是記起來而已」Greg已經習慣了

「你們花多少時間教他啊?」Owen也覺得不可思議的問

「沒有特地教，他還不會爬的時候如果 Mycroft在彈琴他就會哭直到 Mycroft讓他在旁邊聽才會停止」Greg說

「彈得很好喔Cecil」Amy溫柔的對Cecil說「等下你也有額外的餅乾」

「謝謝」Cecil露齒微笑

「他後來會坐在 Mycroft腿上按琴鍵，然後我下次放假回來的時候他就在彈小星星了，我也不知道中間怎麼了」Greg說

「他只是了解了按下特定琴鍵會製造出固定的聲音，然後把自己知道的聲音重複了一遍而已」 Mycroft在Cecil彈完曲子跳下鋼琴椅跑向Amy抱著她撒嬌要餅乾時說「演奏樂器並不是很複雜的一件事，只要有足夠的技術就算是機器也能複製鋼琴演奏」

「你這會讓多少學琴的學生吐血你知道嗎」James說，他小時候可是少數讓父親完全放棄教他演奏樂器的學生

「Cecil還會彈什麼啊?」Lily問

「基本上給他聽過而且他的手按得到琴鍵的他都可以」Greg說「我試過了」

「你還實驗過啊…」Lily看了大哥

「我也會好奇啊」Greg抓抓頭「他似乎和 Mycroft一樣有絕對音感，不過他也因為這樣沒有什麼動力去學看樂譜，他爺爺試過要教他基本樂理，不過Cecil沒什麼興趣的樣子」

「那些音符跟我看到的不一樣我不喜歡，他們太無聊了」Cecil拿著一個小碗，裡面裝著被折成小碎塊的巧克力餅乾，這樣他拿起來一口一個很方便

「看到的?」Lily問

「Cecil和 Mycroft他們一樣有聯覺，所以他聽到聲音腦子裡有圖形，可是長得跟音符不一樣，所以他才會這樣說」Greg解釋，Colin就很能理解Cecil在說的是什麼，他曾經聽過Colin和Cecil用很奇怪的方式形容某種東西最後發現他們在說的是降音La還是Do的樣子，Colin腦子裡的音符形狀似乎就是他平常工作時畫出的鬼畫符

隔天James在彈吉他的時候Cecil站在旁邊看了很久

「你會彈嗎?」James笑著問

「我很想彈」Cecil說

「這對你來說很簡單吧」James拍拍琴房沙發的空位讓Cecil爬上來，他也提了他的吊帶褲一把才讓他上來的容易些

「比鋼琴簡單」Cecil說

「那你彈看看…啊」James把吉他拿給Cecil才意識到Cecil太小了無法抱著這麼大的樂器演奏

「吉他太大.太重了，而且琴弦讓我的手痛」Cecil嘟著嘴說

「你很喜歡吉他嗎?」James問

「我很想彈吉他」Cecil說

「為什麼?」James問

「因為Daddy看Papa彈吉他的時候很開心」Cecil說

「哦…」James笑了把手放在Cecil頭上弄亂了他的頭髮

「嘿!」Cecil抓著叔叔的手抗議

「你Daddy看你彈鋼琴也很開心的，跟樂器沒關係，他看你們演奏會開心是因為你們兩個」James捏了一下Cecil的臉

James被Cecil追著打屁股，James會把Cecil抱起來丟到沙發上， Mycroft觀察了James和Cecil的互動後證實了Greg和孩子玩的行為是家族性的，雖然Greg更小心但基本上他們兄弟倆都一個樣，Cecil又叫又笑的從沙發抱枕堆裡爬出來抓著一個小的抱枕要丟James，然後雙胞胎馬上加入了戰場開始無差別亂鬥，一下子跟著Cecil拿抱枕打James一下子反過來把Cecil抓起來丟到沙發上用抱枕和毯子埋起來，三個男孩子在家裡吵吵鬧鬧的跑來跑去

「如果你好奇以前這裡是什麼樣的就差不多是這樣，而且他們兄弟倆拿的是掃把和拖把」Amy淡定的喝茶「Greg和James都不承認是自己敲破窗戶的所以一起受罰了，那之後他們才改到外面玩」

「是個很熱鬧的童年」 Mycroft說

「是啊，離暴動經常只有一線之隔呢」Amy說

「我人就在旁邊啊老姊」Greg也坐在餐桌邊喝茶

James當然很快就體力不夠了，在雙胞胎的魔爪下趴在地毯上投降，Rick把Cecil抱起來放到James腰上讓他騎在叔叔身上和兩個堂哥擊掌慶祝獲勝，James趴在地上笑，Cecil玩到都流汗了頭髮也亂了，舉著雙手大叫自己贏了

「Cecil要不要去外面玩?」Rick把小堂弟抱起來

「Daddy?」Cecil轉頭看 Mycroft

「去哪?」 Mycroft問

「去啊」Greg同時說

然後兩個爸爸轉頭看了彼此一眼

「玩得開心啊」Greg對三個男孩說

「Cecil去穿外套，帽子也要戴上才能出門」Amy提醒

「好~」Cecil跑去找自己的外套

「你要跟著去嗎」 Mycroft問

「為什麼要跟?他們可以自己去玩」Greg說

「Danny和Rick會照顧好他的」James從地上爬起來後把自己摔進了餐椅裡給自己倒了茶

「你們要去哪玩?」Greg問Danny

「教堂的草地那，這幾天都有小孩子在踢球，我們要帶他去那邊玩」Rick代替正往嘴裡塞餅乾的雙生兄弟回答

「中午記得回來吃午餐」Amy說

「知道了」Rick說

「Danny你過來一下」James起身對兒子招手要他到廚房的角落去

「幹嘛?」Danny問

「跟你商量一件事，過來」James說

Danny和James講了幾句就結束了，James很滿意的拍拍兒子的肩膀讓他和另外兩個男孩出去玩

「你放心，Rick和Danny很照顧小孩子的」James對 Mycroft說「Greg樓上的水管有點塞住了，你能來幫我嗎?」

「好，走吧」Greg放下茶杯就上樓去了

「只要有年紀比較大.可以信任的孩子帶著，可以走的小孩出去玩也是正常的」Amy對 Mycroft說「我們都這樣長大的，這裡車也沒幾台，只要他們記得回家就好」

「沒發生過意外嗎?」 Mycroft問

「摔倒或者弄髒是正常的，要說意外的話…」Amy想了一下「出去三個回來四個，第四個是別人家的小孩，然後那家人到處找自家孩子還去了警局，這種烏龍是發生過，還有自己手癢跑去拉了狗尾巴被追的，不過小孩子調皮很少真的出事，要說最嚴重的應該是冬天為了撿球掉進海裡，回來後有點失溫吧」

「那確實很嚴重」 Mycroft說

「不過我們這邊的孩子都會游泳所以大多能自己上岸也清楚海的危險」Amy說「放心，那兩個孩子不會把Cecil帶到海邊去的」

  
  


雙胞胎確實沒把Cecil帶去海邊，接近中午的時候牧師Shep很生氣的帶著三個孩子回來

「他們兩個帶這孩子爬樹，他下不來我搬梯子帶他下來的」Shep抓著雙胞胎的領子說，而雙胞胎之間是一個一臉做錯事模樣的Cecil

「給他點時間他會自己下來啦」Danny說

「對啊，而且我們一上一下看著他，不會讓他掉下去啦」Rick說

「你們啊…」James扶額「我可是打包票你們不會帶他做危險的事了啊」

「你們爬了哪棵樹?」Greg問

「天使雕像旁邊那棵松樹」Rick說

「上面有空的鳥巢」Cecil小聲的說

「那棵樹很好爬，樹枝也很穩固確實比較安全」Greg說

「對吧」Rick馬上附和

「你不該帶著兩歲的小孩爬樹!」James拍了兒子的後腦勺一下，力道不大

「Ouch!」Rick叫了一聲但實際上根本不會痛

「手伸出來」 Mycroft蹲下來伸手要Cecil把手給他看，他握著兒子的手好好看了一下「有小割傷，去把手洗乾淨」

「Daddy我不該爬樹嗎?」Cecil問「如果是這樣我以後不爬了」

「你以後肯定還會爬的，只是以後要爬樹要有大人在場」 Mycroft知道Cecil和Lestrade家男孩相似之處，他很肯定Cecil一定會偷偷爬第二次.第三次

「我知道了，是我問Danny和Rick能不能教我的，對不起」Cecil伸手拉了牧師和James的手

「我從窗戶看出去看到你差點心臟病發你知道嗎」Shep嘆氣

「窗戶…?」Greg問

「他媽的還是二樓那個窗戶!」Shep說

這時候三個大人同時轉頭看了一眼毫髮無傷的Cecil然後又一齊轉向大禍臨頭的雙胞胎

「我們不知道他能爬上來就…」Rick在爸爸充滿殺氣的眼神下把話吞回去變成了乾笑

「發生什麼事了?」Amy走出來問

「Shep謝謝你啊」Greg嘆氣後對牧師說

「你們家的男孩子要讓我擔心到哪個世紀去啊」Shep說話的對象是Amy「沒事就好，如果要處罰就把他們交給我，我欠幾個擦墓碑的人手」

「這才是你的目的吧」Greg淡淡的吐槽了一句

「哼哼，他們不帶弟弟爬樹就不會落到這個下場了」Shep說「James你覺得如何，聖誕節別處罰孩子，教他們一點犧牲奉獻精神吧」

「還是老樣子使用非法童工啊Shep」James小時候可沒少掃過教堂

「我覺得他們都學到教訓了」Greg說「而且我相信他們確實沒辦法預料到Cecil能爬那麼高」

「那就讓他們去教堂勞動服務吧」James說

「不是不罰嗎?」雙胞胎失望的問

「這不是罰，這是社區服務」James抓著兩個兒子「我帶他們去教堂那邊，午餐不用等我了」他對Amy說

「你的反應比我想的還要平淡啊」Greg對 Mycroft說

「坦白說我真正驚訝的是Cecil有那個體力爬到二樓去」 Mycroft按了太陽穴「我好好告誡過他了，以後他如果要爬樹必須有你在場」

「為什麼是我?」Greg問

「因為我不會爬樹，如果他下不來只有你能處理，我只能叫消防隊」 Mycroft眼神死的說

晚餐後Cecil走到雙胞胎面前

「對不起讓你們被處罰了」Cecil說

「沒關係，我們知道你不是故意的，而且我們本來以為Shep不在，誰知道他提早回來了」Rick說

「James叔叔沒收你們的點心了」Cecil說

「對啊」Danny說

「給你們吃」Cecil把自己的布丁給了雙胞胎「噓，不要告訴大人」他小聲地說完就跑了

  
  


26號一早孩子們下樓拆禮物

「Cecil這個是你的」Danny說「放錯位置了」

「謝謝」Cecil拆開了那個禮物很驚喜的拿出了一個淺藍色的樂器「小吉他!」他舉起那把烏克莉莉瞪大眼看著

「那是烏克莉莉，和吉他很像不過聲音不一樣，也比較小，這個你就能彈了」Danny說，前一天James和他商量的就是這個，烏克莉莉原本是Danny的聖誕禮物，James發現Cecil想要彈吉他後和Danny討論了，他之後會買烏克莉莉給他，聖誕節這一把送給Cecil，Danny當然答應了

「Danny謝謝!」Cecil不知道怎麼看出這原本是Danny的禮物的放下烏克莉莉跑去抱了堂哥親了他一下，然後很開心的抱起烏克莉莉跑去找爸爸們

「他怎麼知道是我?」Danny說

「你們沒有把禮物上的名字撕掉」Nian走過來撿起包裝紙的一角「這裡寫了Danny」

「他才兩歲又看不懂…他看不懂吧」James說

「他看得懂喔」Lily說

「What the fu…他以後的小學老師一定很空虛，他什麼都會了」James說

那個聖誕假期Danny身邊都跟著一個小小的影子，Cecil跟著Danny讓他教自己怎麼彈烏克莉莉，Cecil過了兩天就學會了，但他還是喜歡跟著送了自己烏克莉莉的Danny走，而且一直把點心分給他

「聖誕節開心嗎?」在回家的車程上Greg握著方向盤問兒子

「開心」Cecil坐在安全座椅裡，旁邊放著他收到的禮物

回家後Greg和 Mycroft本來都想上樓去洗澡早點睡了但Cecil拉著 Mycroft去了琴房

「Daddy坐這邊」Cecil拉著 Mycroft讓他在豆袋沙發坐下

「我呢?」Greg笑著問

「嗯，地上」Cecil指著 Mycroft旁邊的地板

「只有地板啊，好吧」Greg笑著和 Mycroft對視席地而坐

Cecil抱著烏克莉莉的模樣和Greg很像，兩人都看得出來他是在模仿

「你要演奏曲子嗎?」Greg覺得兒子可愛極了藏不住笑容

「我要唱歌」Cecil說

「要唱什麼?」Greg說

「Daddy好像很喜歡的那個」Cecil說

「哪個?」 Mycroft問

「我不知道名字」Cecil說著彈起了節奏，Greg和 Mycroft馬上就知道是什麼歌了，Cecil咬字不是很清楚地唱了起來「Some say love it is a river，

That drowns the tender reed….*」

(*The Rose，在婚禮上Greg唱過的那首歌，這裡Cecil是見過 Mycroft和Greg在家裡時Greg唱一樣的歌時 Mycroft的表情才這麼想學吉他的)

Greg和 Mycroft帶著微笑靠在彼此身上看兒子不時停頓下來想了一下歌詞糾正自己的咬字唱歌的模樣

「And you think love is only…」Greg在Cecil想不起歌詞時接上去和他一起唱

「For the lucky and the strong」Cecil想起了歌詞繼續唱下去

「唱完了」Cecil舉起雙手「Daddy聖誕快樂」他把烏克莉莉放下後跑過去要 Mycroft抱

「聖誕快樂」 Mycroft伸手抱住兒子親吻了他的額頭

「我有嗎?」Greg問兒子

「我的Daddy給你」Cecil把 Mycroft推給Greg

「喂!不要隨便把爸爸送人啊!」Greg笑著說「過來親一個」

「不要，你有鬍渣」Cecil跑掉了，剩下兩個父親在琴房裡笑了出來

「他真的很不像兩歲小孩」Greg笑著說「這年紀這麼會說話的都很少見了，至少要五歲才這麼古靈精怪」

「他畢竟是我們兒子」 Mycroft笑著起身要去把Cecil抓回來洗澡


	6. Chapter 6

<信仰>  
Cecil出生後不久Greg在晚餐後突然嚴肅了起來  
「有一件事我想和你商量討論一下」Greg說「和孩子有關的」  
「OK?」 Mycroft見到Greg嚴肅的模樣馬上快速的過濾掉了選項，他非常正經嚴肅而且並不是工作相關或者醫療上的問題，Greg很健康.育嬰假也還沒用完，對普通人來說少數能使人這麼嚴肅地坐下來討論的而且涉及新生兒的事情就剩下一個了「我並不反對孩子受洗，畢竟這是一個傳統」他排除了所有因素後只剩下這個了  
「受洗?那個還用討論嗎?」Greg問  
「我以為你是想討論孩子的宗教信仰?」 Mycroft問  
「宗教信仰也差不多啦」Greg說「我是要問你真的沒有支持的球隊吧?你爸媽也沒有?」  
「球隊…足球?你這麼嚴肅就只是要問足球?」 Mycroft一臉不敢置信的皺眉看著Greg  
「所以有嗎?」Greg問  
「沒有!我們家沒有人看足球!看在老天的份上這種事情有必要這麼嚴肅嗎?只是足球而已!」 Mycroft得說照顧一個一個多月大而且每幾十分鐘就哭一次的嬰兒和睡眠不停被干擾還是讓他情緒比起平常更容易波動了點  
「那就是阿森納啦~」Greg笑嘻嘻的向 Mycroft豎起拇指「之前就收到小球衣了，等下給他洗完澡就換那個吧」

「…」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著自己丈夫心情很愉快的溜走了，這簡直不可理喻，為什麼這種事還得特地來問他?剛剛那是某種玩笑嗎?  
寶寶洗好澡後真的被換上了紅色的球衣，Greg某個同事送的，Cecil穿有點大  
「之前你的同事送的東西裡原來有這個…」 Mycroft無言的看著老公傻笑拿手機拍洗好澡後正在睡的寶寶的樣子  
「他這樣好像小番茄啊」Greg自己都忍不住親了寶寶幾下，他把寶寶衣服的兜帽給戴上了  
「你現在才發現嗎…」 Mycroft說，那個球衣紅的幾乎刺眼  
「他這樣小小紅紅的真可愛」Greg抱著寶寶傻笑  
「你很希望讓他以後也喜歡足球」 Mycroft說  
「支持什麼球隊這種東西從生下來就決定了，我絕對會帶他看球賽的」Greg的眼神認真到 Mycroft不知道這到底是誓言還是發言  
「我並不反對…」 Mycroft說  
「那就好啦~」Greg笑了  
「這真的有這麼重要嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「你不懂啦」Greg說「真的要解釋的話我覺得和爸爸一起看球賽.踢球是非常珍貴的回憶」他摸了寶寶的臉頰「以後我們都會很忙，如果他也喜歡足球的話休假的時候就有可以一起做的事了」  
「原來如..」 Mycroft話沒說完Greg就繼續了  
「而且這樣也避免他以後變成熱刺*迷，要是我們家有熱刺迷就太丟臉了」Greg理直氣壯的說  
(*熱刺和阿森納是死對頭)  
「…」 Mycroft按了下太陽穴，剛才他感覺到的用心良苦的感動大概是假的吧，不過Lestrade全家都是阿森納迷，要是出了一個不合群的確實有點尷尬

Cecil會爬以後就開始玩球了，當然他只是用手推或者丟出去，Greg坐在地上陪他玩，Cecil會因為好玩而大笑甚至有時候不小心就翻過去了，還好地板鋪了地毯緩衝

之後Cecil走得穩也能跑以後就經常在院子裡踢球玩，如果Greg放假還會帶他去公園和其他孩子踢球  
Mycroft還不確定他對於看到老公和兒子在電視前看球賽興奮的叫喊還有兒子因為興奮上下跳個不停的感想是什麼，他對球賽沒興趣，但還是會陪他們一起看轉播甚至去看現場的比賽

「如果我多看一場我會忍不住要教練調整用人，所以你們去就好」 Mycroft在某次拒絕了假日看球的安排  
「為什麼?」Greg問  
「因為我已經看出一個模式了，我會真的很想讓教練換人，請體諒」 Mycroft覺得他的強迫症跟危機處理機制都快因為阿森納而啟動了，為什麼每次看球他們都能把很好的開場搞到輸  
「Daddy要工作嗎?」4歲的Cecil穿著有點大的球衣跑回來抱著 Mycroft的腿看著他問  
「是啊，Daddy要工作所以就你和Papa去看球吧」 Mycroft說  
「Daddy I love you」Cecil拉了 Mycroft的衣服下襬讓他俯身，在爸爸臉上親了一下後Cecil跑向Greg「Daddy晚點見~」他朝 Mycroft揮手道別  
﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

「這些就先交給你了，我明天得請假」Greg對迪摩克說  
「家裡怎麼了嗎?」迪摩克問  
「我兒子生病了，似乎是在日托被傳染了感冒，我丈夫得出差，所以我必須在家裡照顧他」Greg說  
「他多大啦?」迪摩克問  
「一歲三個月」Greg說  
「就交給我吧，這案子也只剩下文書工作了」迪摩克說

Greg回家時 Mycroft坐在沙發上毯子蓋到胸口，但仔細一看其實毯子底下有東西  
「怎麼不讓他睡房間?」Greg小聲的對 Mycroft說，Cecil趴在 Mycroft胸前睡覺，手緊抓著 Mycroft的休閒衫，臉上看起來就是剛哭過， Mycroft是把毯子蓋在他身上  
「生病不舒服他哭了很久」 Mycroft說「不抱他很快又會哭」  
「生病的孩子總是黏爸媽的，我請假請好了」Greg說「你行李收了嗎?」  
「還沒」 Mycroft說  
「把他給我吧，你快去收行李吧」Greg說「今晚我睡樓下吧，你去睡房間一定要睡飽，明天一早就出差不是開玩笑的」他和 Mycroft交換一個吻， Mycroft把Cecil放到Greg懷裡  
「嗯..」Cecil醒了抬頭看了一眼Greg  
「寶貝Papa回來了」Greg親了Cecil的額頭，還有點燙，他拍著Cecil的背安撫他，Cecil趴在Greg身上繼續睡了

Mycroft收拾好行李後和Greg換手讓他去洗澡，Cecil睡熟了Greg就把他放回嬰兒床裡， Mycroft幫Greg拿了毯子.枕頭和軟墊，他今晚要睡嬰兒房了

「去睡吧」Greg洗完澡到嬰兒房來找 Mycroft，他正坐在嬰兒床旁地上看Cecil睡覺的模樣，Cecil呼吸的水聲少了， Mycroft幫他清過鼻涕他才能睡得這麼安穩  
「交給你了」 Mycroft起身和Greg擁抱互道晚安

隔天早上 Mycroft就出門了，他提前起床到嬰兒房看了Cecil和Greg，晚上Cecil哭了幾次，清鼻涕用的吸鼻器洗乾淨放在桌上了，Cecil的呼吸規律沒有雜音，他摸了一下體溫也是正常的

「要走了?」Greg醒來睡眼惺忪的問 Mycroft  
「你可以繼續睡，他沒有發燒」 Mycroft蹲下說  
「我知道，我十五分鐘前量過」Greg的手機就放在枕頭旁，每一個小時他都會起來檢查Cecil的狀況還有幫他量體溫，他伸手抱了 Mycroft，很小心沒弄皺他的三件套「放心出差吧，我會照顧好家裡的」他親了 Mycroft的臉  
「我會盡快回來的」 Mycroft說

Mycroft最後親了一下熟睡的Cecil的臉出門了，留下Greg和Cecil在家  
Cecil不怎麼吃東西，也不喝水，所以Greg破例拿了甜甜的運動飲料加水放在奶瓶給他喝，雖然水加了很多但對Cecil來說這樣甜甜的飲料很有吸引力，就算難受到不想起來也會多喝兩口  
「Cecil我們去客廳看卡通吧」Greg抱起剛換好尿布的兒子，現在沒有發燒，但體力上Cecil也沒辦法做什麼，看他怪無聊的Greg就想帶他去看看電視  
Greg把毯子.奶瓶.小海豹娃娃.小海豹本人都抱到客廳沙發上，幫Cecil做了一個舒適的養病區，開了電視給他看卡通

Greg定時檢查Cecil的體溫和狀況，如果Cecil流鼻涕.鼻塞了會自己拉Greg的手，指著自己的鼻子然後發出嗯聲，這樣Greg就會拿吸鼻器幫他處理

Greg去做了晚餐，他弄了自己要吃的東西，也泡了奶粉給Cecil，Cecil剛起床不久，精神還不算太差  
「Cecil~起床喝牛奶喔」Greg搖著奶瓶走進客廳但Cecil沒有回應「小海豹吃飯了」他看到毯子下孩子在動的樣子想說Cecil是在和他玩「找到了!」他笑著把毯子掀開

「 Sherlock你接手我接個電話」John說完蹲下來靠在牆上接起手機「Greg我們在外..」  
「John!」Greg的聲音一聽就很緊張，而對Greg這樣一個看見 Sherlock朝死人頭開槍只會要他收拾乾淨的人來說這表示事情非常嚴重  
「出了什麼事?」John馬上切換到了正經的語氣  
「Cecil他很奇怪我不知道他怎麼了!」Greg側著頭把手機夾在耳邊，抱著兒子要他回應自己「他看起來像癲癇發作一樣!」  
「Fuck，他有癲癇嗎?」John問  
「NO!」Greg喊  
「 Sherlock你家有沒有人有癲癇?」John喊  
「你確定要現在問我!?」 Sherlock喊著，電話那邊聽起來像在放鞭炮  
「他媽的回答就對了!」John罵  
「NO!」 Sherlock喊  
「我家也沒有!」Greg急著說  
「他有撞到頭嗎?」John問  
「沒有!」Greg說  
「他現在是什麼狀態?」John問  
「我說了像癲癇!他翻白眼.嘴唇有點發紫.緊咬著牙而且一直抽搐!」Greg急著說「我是不是該叫救護車?!」  
「他有呼吸嗎?」John問  
「有可是很亂而且很弱」Greg說  
「等下!他是不是發燒了!」John突然想到「他抽搐是對稱的還是只有一邊?」  
「他昨天有!他雙手雙腳都在抽搐!」Greg說著摸了Cecil的額頭「喔該死!他現在正在發燒!」  
「喔!太好了!」John說「Greg聽著，不要試著叫醒他或者壓住他的手腳，讓他躺下頭側向一邊這樣他不會被噎住，如果五分鐘後沒有停止就叫救護車!」  
「他怎麼了?」Greg問  
「熱痙攣!我值急診每個禮拜至少都有一個!」John說「一些孩子的體質就是這樣，通常對他們的身體無害，等他停止發作你帶他去醫院檢查一下比較保險，我們現在正在跟嫌犯交火，我得走了」  
「WHAT?」Greg叫「你們在槍戰還跟我講電話!??」  
「讓我想起了從軍時的生活，子彈和醫療...得走了，對方拿出半自動手槍了」John掛斷了電話

Cecil在六分鐘時停止發作，他看起來像是昏睡了，呼吸趨向穩定，Greg試著叫醒他  
「Cecil?Cecil親愛的，醒一醒」Greg不希望自己表現得太害怕  
「嗯…」Cecil發出賴床時的鼻音看了眼Greg又閉上眼睡覺  
「我們去看醫生喔」Greg用毯子包住Cecil把他帶到車子上，Cecil全身癱軟任他擺布  
在Greg強逼自己鎮定的開車不超速而且一直分心看後照鏡裡後座安全座椅裡熟睡的兒子時車子自動連結手機的藍芽通話響了

「John你那邊解決了?」Greg問  
「解決了，不過迪摩克想殺了 Sherlock」John說「Cecil怎麼樣?」  
「他睡得很熟，我正在開車要帶他去醫院」Greg說「我們該帶他去看醫生的，如果開個退燒藥或者感冒藥說不定就..」  
「嘿，別自責，這個沒辦法避免，相信我，我處理過很多個了，有個半夜送來的孩子在吃完退燒藥後還是發作了」John說  
「Cecil到底怎麼了?」Greg問  
「這是遺傳的體質，體溫突然升高會讓他們大腦異常放電，你家或者Holems家應該有這個遺傳」John說「在五歲前發作是正常的，而且從你描述的狀況來看他是單純性的，不會對孩子造成長期影響的」  
「我差點被他嚇死」Greg抹了把臉  
「大部分的人都會的」John說「你專心開車，我去阻止迪摩克拿槍了」他開玩笑的掛斷了電話，Greg和John說完後感覺自己放鬆了點

他帶Cecil進了急診後醫生給出了一樣的診斷  
「這是單純性熱痙攣」護士拿了一份宣導手冊給了Greg「不會對孩子造成傷害，但接下來24小時你要注意他還有沒有發作，正常來說是不會的」  
「太好了」Greg心裡總算踏實了「他怎麼睡成這樣?」  
「這很像癲癇發作，對患者來說這非常累，尤其是孩子」護士說「我們會給你一些感冒和退燒藥帶回去，要記得觀察他24小時，你也要記得和孩子的媽媽或者爺爺奶奶等照顧者說他有這個症狀，以後他只要發燒都有可能再次發作」  
「我會和我老公說的」Greg說  
「也要記得告訴他們要怎麼照顧發作中的孩子」護士說  
接著急診送來了一個意外被打翻的一鍋熱水燙傷的患者，整個急診室都動員了，Greg自己把Cecil這床的布簾拉起來，等下拿到藥他就帶Cecil回家

“我們家有人小時候有熱痙攣(febrile convulsion )嗎?”Greg在家庭群組問  
“Feb what???”James很困惑  
“@JamesL[連結]”Lily丟了一個維基百科頁面上來  
“Cecil有這個?”Lily問  
“我們現在在醫院，現在沒事了，可是醫生說這是遺傳的，我不記得我們家有人有”Greg回  
“我的孩子們沒有”Ashly回  
“雙胞胎燒到39.9度兩次都沒有這個狀況”James回  
“這個挺常見的，不用太擔心，但我們家確實沒有人有這個體質，你們大家都沒有，我很肯定這點，你問過 Mycroft了嗎?”Amy回  
“他出差了，我傳簡訊了告訴他了”Greg回  
“Cecil感冒了?”Lily問  
“是啊，昨天有發燒，今天才好了點，沒想到會這樣”Greg回”我們要出院了，先不回了”

Greg帶著Cecil拿著醫院給的感冒藥回家後給孩子換了尿布.洗了澡Cecil都沒醒，他真的累壞了，他幫Cecil擦乾正在幫他包尿布的時候手機震動了  
「 Sherlock我在照顧孩子現在沒時間跟你玩，去找別的探長」Greg說  
「我聽John說了Cecil發病的狀況」 Sherlock說「你有我父母的電話，你問他們會比較準確，既然不是你們家的遺傳就是我們這邊了」他說完就掛了電話

「……」Greg推測 Sherlock知道他們家沒有熱痙攣遺傳是因為他太慌張了不像是知道該怎麼處理的人，他猶豫了一下後打給了Colin  
「誰?」Colin聽起來是被吵醒了  
「抱歉我以為你還在外面散步」Greg說  
「我和Elena剛睡著而已，你沒打擾到我們」Colin爬起來開燈「 Mycroft怎麼了嗎?」  
「他出差了，是Cecil」Greg說「他生病了」  
「Cecil..Cecil?!!」Colin馬上驚醒「他怎麼了!?」  
「你冷靜點，他已經沒事了」Greg說「只是我想知道你們家有沒有熱痙攣的遺傳，Cecil有這個體質」  
「熱痙攣…你是說發燒會抽搐那個?」Colin問  
「對，其實我本來是要告訴你們Cecil有這個毛病，以後他如果在你們照顧的時候發燒要注意」Greg聽起來也很累  
「有啊，原來那有名字啊」Colin說「Rudi只說在我們家很常見，我以為小孩子都會這樣，我是沒有啦」  
「那是誰有?」Greg問  
「 Mycroft」Elena靠到電話邊說「他和Eurus都有，但 Mycroft自己應該不知道，他那時候兩歲*」  
(*君之墮提過 Mycroft在4歲前有段時間對自己經歷的事情沒有什麼記憶也不說話)  
「原來如此」Greg在想的是他們比對過彼此家族遺傳疾病的紀錄，他不記得見過”熱痙攣”這個詞，也許 Mycroft也不知道Eurus有過這個症狀  
「讓他躺著不讓他被自己口水噎住就好了，很快就會退的」Colin說「別太擔心，大概等他五歲就不會有了」  
「謝謝，抱歉打擾你們了」Greg抹了把臉說，他大概也真的被嚇到了，這種事情明明可以明天再問的，他怎麼搞得像是在辦案一樣趕時間  
「沒事的，晚安」Colin那邊掛了電話

一分鐘後換 Mycroft打來了  
「Cecil有急診就醫紀錄是怎麼回事?」 Mycroft聽起來也很緊張  
「熱痙攣」Greg說  
「喔…你家有這個遺傳?」 Mycroft顯然鬆了一口氣，他知道Greg說的是輕微的小毛病  
「是你，我確認過了，你父母說你兩歲有發作過」Greg沒說Eurus也有這個毛病，現在 Mycroft最不需要的就是更大的焦慮刺激  
「…」 Mycroft似乎在認真的回想「我沒印象」  
「當然沒有」Greg說「似乎發作前後會有點記憶丟失，不過你那時候本來就不會記得吧」  
「Cecil還在發燒嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「現在退了，我會觀察他24小時內有沒有發作的，你去忙吧」Greg說

Cecil清晨的時候醒來過，Greg睡在嬰兒房的地上，Cecil醒來後拿海豹娃娃丟了他把他叫醒  
「Wha.?喔，你醒了」Greg嚇醒後東張西望了一下看到兒子坐在嬰兒床裡淚汪汪的看著自己，用手指了奶瓶「也是，你沒吃晚餐」他起來幫Cecil泡奶粉，吃飽後Cecil玩了一下就繼續睡了，隔天他就沒有再發燒了

Mycroft出差回來後Cecil已經好得差不多了  
「辛苦了」坐在地上陪兒子玩的Greg仰頭看站在自己身後還拿著公文包的丈夫  
「你才是」 Mycroft蹲下來和躺在地上同時用手腳在踢一顆氣球的Cecil打招呼「Daddy回來了」

Cecil看了他一眼然後繼續玩他的氣球  
「不理我了啊」 Mycroft淡定的說  
「哈哈哈你也有這一天啊」Greg笑得也太幸災樂禍了

隔天Greg賴床起來後Cecil又回到了只黏著 Mycroft的狀態，切早餐火腿的力道有點用力


	7. Chapter 7

新年快樂,之前說要寫的一個腦洞是吸血鬼M/人類L的已經寫出來了,等下也會更新,所以年前趕進度把兩篇都給更了

那篇叫做Beloved Sunlight 眷戀日光,有興趣可以去看看喔~

\-----------------------------------------

<又遇見了>

「他們倆個其實處得挺好的」Beth說

「畢竟小孩子吵架不會真的放在心上」Greg說

他們又在同一個公園遇上了，這次Greg還帶了Rosie來，Rosie年紀比較大佑比起同齡的孩子更…強勢，他無論加入任何群體都能馬上變成帶頭的大姊頭，一副士官長一樣的氣勢在指揮其他孩子，現在一群踢球的孩子都圍著他轉，Jr雖然和Cecil吵過架，還拉過Cecil的頭髮但現在兩個人就跟什麼都沒發生過一樣玩在一起

「Rosie是那個捲毛養出來的真看不出來」Beth說「他真合群」

「 Sherlock改了很多，他和John是很好的爸爸，雖然他們三個有時候都是小孩」Greg說

「所以周末都是你帶孩子出來玩?」Beth問

「如果我沒工作天氣又不錯的話」Greg說「他的工作開始增加了，我們在考慮送他去上幼稚園，讓他適應一下學校生活，之後他去上小學會比較習慣每天有幾個小時在學校的生活」

「Jr第一天上學回來跟在泥巴裡打滾過一樣，男孩子都是小怪獸」Beth說

「Cecil還好」Greg說

「那是因為他沒有和一群同年紀的孩子混在一起，一整群的小男孩簡直是管理上的災難」Beth說

「James那兩個兒子就足夠抵一群了」Greg說「不過我說真的，Cecil個性很溫柔，他也很少吵鬧或者發脾氣，我比較擔心他會不會不能接受一個禮拜有五天要在學校，以前我們都只有在沒辦法照顧他的時候才把他送去日托，而且我們常常把他交給 Mycroft的父母照顧」

「他父母是什麼樣的人?」Beth問

「很好的一對老夫妻，我岳父有點神經大條，而我岳母有點過度保護Cecil，不過他們倆個都有寵壞孫子孫女的傾向」Greg笑了

「Rob的爸媽也是」Beth說的是自己現任丈夫和孩子的父親

「你父母好嗎?」Greg問

「喔，很好，不過我爸常抱怨現在的女婿不看足球這點」Beth笑著說

「不然他看什麼?」Greg問

「電競比賽」Beth說

「他是怎樣?13歲嗎?」Greg吐槽

「有時候挺像的」Beth笑

他們第二次見面聊天感覺沒那麼不自在，畢竟他們一直都是有著相似的笑點和愛好的人，美中不足的是和對方結過婚

「Papa~」Cecil邊喊著爸爸一邊跑過來，然後撲在Greg膝蓋上「喝水」

「好，知道了，你等下也把Rosie叫來喝水吧，今天有點熱」Greg說

「OK」Cecil拿過水壺咕嚕咕嚕地大口喝水，Greg看他頭髮亂了就讓他背對自己幫他把馬尾綁好

「Jr~」Beth起身去喊了兒子「過來喝水!」

Jr把球丟著就乖乖過來了，喝了兩口運動飲料就跑回去玩了，Cecil乖乖地讓Greg擦汗和綁頭髮，喝完水也會把水壺關好放在椅子上

「好了，去玩吧」Greg拍了孩子的背

「Yeah!」Cecil舉起雙手一邊叫著Rosie和別的孩子的名字一邊跑去和同伴們會合

Rosie接著過來從放在Greg旁邊的小背包裡找出自己的運動飲料喝了一大口後就丟回包裏跑掉了

「那個原來是Rosie的啊」Beth說

「 Sherlock和John給他準備的外出包」Greg說「裡面有點心和水，不知道為什麼還被放了一個迷你急救箱」他有點眼神死的說著，他不打算提起 Sherlock在裡面還放了追蹤器，而他也沒什麼資格說 Sherlock不該這麼做，因為Cecil手上那個手錶就有簡單的和特定手機通話和定位功能

一個一歲多的孩子搖搖晃晃的走過來指著Greg手上的一包餅乾一副很想吃的樣子

「咦?」Greg看了那個小孩，嘴巴邊都是口水「你的爸媽呢?」他笑著問

「啊!抱歉!」一個女人看見孩子跑來搭訕陌生人馬上跑過來把兒子抱起來「這孩子一不注意就會這樣」

「沒關係，小孩子嘛」Greg笑著指向女子身後兩個孩子「他們要跑掉了」

「啊!謝謝!」女子急忙抱著小兒子跑去抓另外兩個孩子

Greg看女子手上拿的應該是要來野餐的東西便主動提議幫他看著孩子，這樣他就有時間鋪好墊子了

「謝謝，真的很感謝你們，本來今天我老公會跟著來的，不過他臨時被叫回去加班了，我是Kim」來野餐的女人自我介紹

「我叫Greg，他們三個都是你的孩子啊?」Greg問

「是啊」Kim疲累的微笑「最小的算是驚喜」

「真是辛苦了」Beth說「我叫Beth，他們多大啦?」

「三歲.兩歲和一歲半」Kim說

「哇，這真的太厲害了」Greg忍不住說

「你們也是三個孩子不是嗎?剛剛看到你們帶著兩個女孩和那個男孩子，都養到那麼大了也很不簡單」Kim說

「啊，不是的」Greg尷尬的笑「我們不是一對」

「只有那個金髮的男孩是我的兒子，那個年紀比較大的是他親戚的孩子，那個長頭髮的男孩是他兒子」Beth解釋「我們是朋友」

「抱歉我搞錯了」Kim說

三個家長聊著天，Kim最小的兒子和哥哥們在吃媽媽帶來的食物

「原來你是警察啊!」Kim說

「是啊，難得放假就帶兒子來玩了」Greg說

「大部分帶孩子來的都是家庭或者媽媽，所以我剛剛才以為你們兩個是一起的」Kim說

「我老公在工作」Beth說

「我老公也是」Greg說

「咦?」Kim聽到Greg說的還轉頭多確認了一下自己有沒有聽錯「喔，這樣啊，我們都是自己負責帶小孩了」

「其實平常負責帶孩子比較多的是我老公，不過假日帶出來玩大多是我在做而已」Greg說

「真好啊」Kim羨慕的說，他看起來挺憔悴的，三個小孩肯定讓他每天都累翻了

「你有個口音，你是哪裡人啊?」Beth問

「韓國，我丈夫被公司派來這裡了」Kim說

兩個媽媽聊起來就跟Greg沒什麼事了，女人之間的話題他也沒辦法加入，化妝品.肥皂劇.護髮素等等的他全部都不懂，他看著Cecil和其他孩子玩，Kim的大兒子打翻了飲料結果媽媽忙著幫他擦衣服，但沒多久Kim最小的孩子咳嗽了起來讓Greg轉移了注意

「Beth」Greg拍了一下前妻「他看起來不太對」

「Baby?」Kim一看小兒子咳嗽的樣子很不對勁而且臉上沒有血色

「他噎住了!」Beth馬上認出了那種異常的咳嗽是怎麼回事把Kim的小兒子一把抓過去，孩子還能自己站著他就從背後抱住他對他做了哈姆立克法，幾下後小男孩吐出了一顆葡萄然後開始大聲地哭著伸手要抱媽媽

「Papa他怎麼了?」Cecil不知道什麼時候站在他旁邊，伸手抓了他的褲子，一臉擔心害怕地看著Kim的孩子

「他剛剛噎住了」Greg把兒子抱起來「現在已經沒事了，他嚇壞了」

「我的天啊」Kim也嚇得哭了出來抱著小兒子看他逐漸恢復血色「謝謝你!」他對著Beth不停地致謝

「這種葡萄就算不用剝皮也不用挑種子也不能直接給孩子吃」Beth說「要切過才能給孩子吃，不然噎住是很常有的事」他也鬆了口氣

「那盒葡萄不是給他吃的我就沒切」Kim說

「小心點比較好，畢竟他們不會問過你才把東西放嘴裡」Greg說「Cecil你找我什麼事?」

「我餓了」Cecil說「Rosie也餓了」

「也快中午了」Greg看了時間「我先帶孩子回去了」

「掰掰」Beth和Greg道別後繼續向Kim衛教有什麼食物在給孩子時該更小心點

Greg送Rosie回家後帶著Cecil在221B樓下的三明治店吃午餐

「Papa，如果噎住會怎樣?」Cecil問

「嚴重的時候就無法呼吸，久了會缺氧」Greg說

「那大腦會受傷」Cecil說

「對，所以剛才Beth做的哈姆立克法才很重要，他幫那個孩子把喉嚨裡卡住的東西清出來了，這是一種急救方式」Greg說

「像是CPR?」Cecil問

「對，像是CPR」Greg說「不過你還太小了，有很多急救的方式只有大人才有力氣做，你如果遇到這種情況該怎麼做呢?」

「去找大人.打電話叫警察」Cecil說

「對，很棒」Greg摸了兒子的頭，他教過Cecil在緊急狀況下該怎麼做

之後他們回家了，他幫Cecil好好洗了個澡，讓他在浴缸裡玩水然後只穿著內褲就在家裡跑來跑去和看電視，中午太熱了點，讓他這樣也無妨

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<前任你好/現任你好>

「又遇到了」Greg再度在公園遇見Beth時脫口而出

「我們是不是見過?」Rob，Beth的現任丈夫，高高瘦瘦的金髮科技宅看著Greg一臉困惑地說

「你好」 Mycroft淡定的放下了Cecil「去玩吧」

「Jr，你和Cecil去玩吧」Beth也說

Cecil和Jr拿著球離開後三個尷尬的大人和一個還在困惑中的大人中有人清了喉嚨

「咳嗯」Greg打破沉默「Well， Mycroft，這是Beth，我的前妻」

「Rob，這是Greg，我的前夫」Beth說

「呃…」Rob現在徹底想起他到底在哪見過Greg了，操他媽的是他老婆沒丟掉的照片上!!Beth說那是他以前的朋友!!

「你好」Greg和Rob握手

「你好」Rob和Greg握手後還是一臉震驚又困惑「你好，我是他現任老公」傻傻的宅男不知為什麼下一句脫口而出的就是毫無戰力的宣示主權發言

「啊，你好，我是Greg的現任老公」 Mycroft掛起了那種社交用微笑和Rob握手

Rob的表情從對情敵的戒備漸漸轉換成更加困惑然後豁然開朗的傻笑

「啊你好你好，原來你們是一對啊」Rob把手放在Beth肩上「Beth沒說過你們的事」

「我說過我前任是個雙性戀」Beth說「在你打魔獸世界的時候說的」

「我以為你在開玩笑」Rob說

「Rob你不要以為他是Gay，他是男女通吃，等下別說蠢話」Beth提醒的毫不保留「Greg我老公有時候很遲鈍所以說了什麼別太在意」

「我忍了 Sherlock這麼多年我不覺得有人還能用語言傷害到我」Greg吐槽

「所以你們之前在這裡已經見過很多次了?Jr似乎和你女兒很熟?」Rob問

「兒子，Cecil只是留長髮」Greg說「之前在這裡碰過幾次面，巧到不可思議，就像今天」

「你們都喜歡在這種天氣出門」 Mycroft說「而且你們有年紀相近又都喜歡踢球的小孩，在這裡碰上機率不會太低」

Rob後來很不識相的跑去和站在樹蔭下的 Mycroft攀談，他似乎在解除了情敵警報後就失去了所有識別危險的智商，板著臉的 Mycroft可是連狗都不想靠過來的

Beth和Greg站在一起看小孩玩球

「真的是斯文敗類啊」Beth幾乎是在憋笑「他的口音怎麼回事?」

「Posh boy不是叫假的」Greg知道Beth想吐槽這個「他真的上伊頓和牛津，你該看他平常穿什麼，都是三件套西裝，還帶口袋巾的」

「那不是正中下懷嗎?」Beth笑出聲

「中什麼?」Greg問

「你以前就喜歡這種西裝男」Beth說

「我沒跟你說過這種事吧!」Greg低聲喊

「喔拜託，你以為我們在討論這種事的時候我沒注意到你有固定的類型嗎?你就喜歡斯文敗類正裝男」Beth說

「說出來你就死定了」Greg威脅

「說得好像你真的能怎樣似的」Beth說「放心我不會說的」

「在我老公想把你老公人道毀滅前我想我該去解為了」Greg笑著走向 Mycroft把他從無聊的Rob單方面滔滔不絕中帶走

Rob心情愉悅地走向老婆

「對我前夫的老公印象如何?」Beth問

「喔他人很好，很友善不過話不多」Rob在察言觀色的能力就和他拿掉眼鏡後的視力一樣接近報廢

「我看他不是喜歡和人聊天的那種，以後你要聊天還是找Greg吧」Beth說

「對我前妻的老公印象如何?」Greg笑著問從無聊的金魚噪音中被拯救的 Mycroft

「如果你晚點來我會讓他尖叫著逃出這個公園懷疑自己被MI6監控」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「你們有監控他嗎?」Greg問

「並沒有，只是基本的演繹法，他早餐吃了什麼和他每天的生活習慣而已」 Mycroft說

「沒想到居然會遇到」Greg自己都覺得好笑

「至少對方對你沒有敵意」 Mycroft說

「因為你是男的啊」Greg說「如果我今天帶來的是女的大概會讓人家夫妻吵架」

「他現在正得出你們離婚是因為你是深櫃的結論」 Mycroft說

「從哪推論的?」Greg問

「讀唇語」 Mycroft說

「都什麼年代了為什麼還有人沒辦法理解雙性戀是真實存在的性向啊…」Greg嘆氣「算了，我也不希望Beth和他吵架」

Cecil拿著一個飛盤跑向 Mycroft

「Daddy跟我玩好不好」Cecil抬頭看著 Mycroft

「你怎麼有飛盤啊?」Greg問

「Jr借我的，這個Daddy接得到」Cecil天真的在無惡意的情況下嘲諷了爸爸的糟糕運動神經

「噗」Greg別過頭去偷笑「哈哈哈當然好對吧?」Greg拍拍意識到自己在兒子心中確立了運動神經不好形象的 Mycroft

「好」 Mycroft穿的也是休閒服所以運動一下是沒問題，更何況Cecil也不會丟太遠，而且準頭還不錯，和他玩飛盤不會太累

Greg也加入了，他們陪Cecil玩飛盤，有時候Cecil會突然決定改傳給Greg或者 Mycroft，Hills一家自己在旁邊玩，但後來jr跑來問他能不能一起玩飛盤就變成兩家人一起玩了，Rob接到工作上的電話到旁邊去了

後來Cecil跟Jr自己玩起了拋接球，大人們自己到樹蔭下休息了

「Jr很喜歡和他玩」Rob說

「畢竟他們是朋友啊」Beth說

「Cecil很久沒這樣和Rosie以外的小孩玩了」Greg說

「Jr回家的時候說Cecil還有一個朋友叫Jessy的不是嗎?」Beth問

「那個孩子他過世了」Greg皺眉苦笑「之後Cecil有一陣子都不和別人玩，Rosie因為是親戚所以不算」

「喔天啊，發生了什麼事?」Rob皺眉問

「他生病了」Greg說

在要帶孩子各自回家前Beth攔住了Greg和 Mycroft

「下個禮拜能不能讓他們再玩一天?」Beth問

「下禮拜怎麼了嗎?」Greg問

「我們準備搬到紐西蘭去」Rob說「我的公司派我過去那邊擔任主管，以後他們大概沒辦法一起玩了」

「…」Greg看了一下還在和Jr玩的Cecil「那就下禮拜見吧，我會帶他來的」

「我們其實有跟Jr說，但他好像無法理解搬到紐西蘭有多遠」Rob說

「我們會和Cecil解釋的」 Mycroft說

「我們找了很多Jr的同學和朋友來幫他辦歡送會，會有很多點心和充氣城堡」Rob說「就在我們家而已，地址是…」

Greg寫下了地址和時間，回去後他會告訴Cecil的

回家後他們帶Cecil去洗澡

「Cecil，Jr他們要搬家了」Greg幫兒子洗頭時說

「搬去哪?」Cecil問「會離開倫敦嗎?」

「他們要搬去紐西蘭了」 Mycroft說

「哇」Cecil只能哇出聲

「你知道那在哪嗎?」Greg問

「在地球另一邊」Cecil低著頭說「為什麼他們要搬家?」

「Jr的爸爸的工作需要他搬家」Greg說

「可是為什麼要把Jr和Beth也帶去，Papa和Beth也聊天得很開心啊」Cecil說

「如果Daddy的工作要到很遠的地方去你會怎麼做?」 Mycroft幫兒子把快流入眼睛的泡沫擦掉

「不要去!」Cecil叫

「可是Daddy的工作非常重要，Papa要抓壞人你知道，Daddy的工作比那更複雜和重要」 Mycroft說

「有嗎?」Cecil回頭看Greg，在他的認知裡面能抓壞人的警察比公務員強上幾萬倍

「對啊，Daddy的工作非常重要，而且只有他能做」Greg說「不然這樣吧，假設Papa要去很遠的地方工作你會怎麼樣?」

「…」Cecil嘟著嘴不說話很久，Greg讓他閉眼睛幫他把身上的泡沫都沖掉後他才說話「我知道你們的意思了」

「你會想跟我們去對不對?」Greg溫柔的說

「嗯」Cecil點頭

「下個禮拜我們會帶你去和Jr玩，他的爸媽幫他辦了一個派對，他的其他朋友和同學都會來」 Mycroft說「你想去嗎?」

「想」Cecil點頭

「那我們下禮拜就帶你去，就在Jr他們家，你們可以在那裡玩一整天，等你想回家再打給我們…」Greg說著送別派對的事同時幫Cecil擦頭髮

Cecil不是很開心，他們都看得出來，所以兩個爸爸交換了一個眼神就去問Cecil今晚想不想和他們一起睡，Cecil牽著 Mycroft的手抱著小海豹娃娃上樓和他們一起睡

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<My friend Jessy>

Cecil的第一個朋友是一個短髮的小女孩，比他大2歲，在日托中心認識的，Jessy看起來和Cecil差不多大，比同齡孩子早熟，是日托中心少數能自己閱讀的孩子之一

「你是Cecil的爸爸啊?」一位年輕的父親對Greg說

「是啊」Greg來接Cecil時被搭話的

「我是Jessy的父親，我們本來有點擔心他在這裡會找不到能聊天的朋友，我是Sean」Sean和Greg握手

「Jessy?喔!那個孩子!」Greg想到了Cecil最近期待去日托中心的原因就是這個孩子「Cecil也經常提到他，我本來還以為他是男孩子」

「他們玩在一起真的會被誤會性別呢」Sean笑「之前都是我太太來接孩子我還是第一次見到Cecil本人呢，之前我太太都說Cecil是個長頭髮的小男孩，還會讓Jessy幫他編頭髮」

「對啊，Cecil說Jessy會玩他的頭髮」Greg說「Jessy幾歲啦?」

「5歲」Sean說

「咦?那他不是應該去小學了嗎?」Greg問

「我們希望他身體恢復以後再去，我們很擔心，連日托中心也找了很久才找到適合的」Sean說「Jessy去年才康復而已，他一歲時診斷出白血病，幾乎都在醫院」

「天啊」Greg說「他現在看起來很健康真是太好了」

「他因為生病的關係比同齡孩子小，免疫力也比較弱，這間日托要求所有人都要打過疫苗所以我們才捨近求遠把他送來這裡的」Sean說「Cecil真的只有三歲?聽Jessy說他比他認識的字還要更多」

「Cecil很聰明，在這裡他其實也很難找到朋友」Greg苦笑「他很早就會讀寫了，所以其他同學有時候對他來說太小了」

「Jessy回來後一直和我們說Cecil的事情，每天都是Cecil這個.Cecil那個的，他叫我的次數都沒他說Cecil的多」Sean笑著說

「Cecil也是，他第一次和其他孩子這樣玩」Greg說

「下禮拜Jessy生日，我們想邀請他來我們家玩，可以嗎?」Sean很誠懇的說「這是Jessy第一次在醫院外過生日，而且他在外面只有Cecil這個朋友」

「喔當然好!」Greg說

Jessy的父母在後院給他辦了生日派對，參加的人不多，Greg帶著Cecil去的時候Cecil得到Jessy全家的歡迎，他們全都聽Jessy說過他多喜歡Cecil這個朋友， Mycroft在旁邊聽其實也很欣慰，他兒子總算有一個好朋友了

「請問你是?」Jessy的母親問 Mycroft

「我是Cecil的爸爸」 Mycroft說「我和Greg都是」

「喔!你好，我是Joan」Jessy的母親和 Mycroft握手「Cecil真是個乖孩子，他很溫柔地陪Jessy玩」

「你觀察過?」Greg問

「他剛去日托那幾天我很擔心，所以我一直看著監視器畫面」Joan說「Jessy回來後都會要我們幫他找Cecil說的那些書給他看，我們會下載電子書給他看」

大人們站在一起聊天，Jessy回家後說過Greg是警察，因為Cecil只知道Greg的工作是抓壞人， Mycroft的工作他的理解就只有關起門來打電話和用電腦而已， Mycroft只說了他是公務員而已，Jessy的父親是科技公司的高階主管，母親則是小學老師， Mycroft事先調查過了，在Jessy被診斷出白血病後收入較低的母親便離職留在家裡和醫院照顧Jessy

來的幾個孩子是Jessy的表親，只有Cecil不是家人

Mycroft和Greg都注意到了Jessy跟不上其他孩子的腳步，他玩一下就要停下來喘口氣，其他孩子不一定會注意到他慢了，但Cecil一定會停下來等他，問他會不會不舒服，Jessy很努力要跟上其他孩子但他的心肺能力明顯不足

「Cecil我們去玩彈跳床!」Jessy牽著Cecil去玩彈跳床，和自己家的不同，Jessy家的彈跳床很大，可以讓很多人同時上去跳，一開始應該就是為了能帶著孩子玩才買這麼大的，畢竟Jessy的父母不會放心孩子自己玩的

兩個孩子手牽手在彈跳床上蹦蹦跳跳的，不時停下來休息但他們都玩得很開心，吹蠟燭的時候Jessy的願望就是能少去醫院還有能一直跟Cecil玩

Cecil喜歡去日托和Jessy玩， Mycroft離開家工作的次數因此增加，許多由部下代理或者必須擠在同一天緊湊安排會議都能正常地參加讓他對工作的掌控更加滿意，雖然Cecil依然更喜歡家裡但Jessy在日托這件事讓他不會在被告知要去日托時的表情那麼委屈了

「今天去日托做了什麼啊?」Greg下班後和Cecil聊天

「Jessy和我一起玩積木，我們蓋了對稱式建築，不過積木不夠用，後來我們就去畫畫了」Cecil很開心的說著今天在日托和Jessy玩的事情「Jessy的媽媽問我要不要周末去他們家開睡衣派對，我可以去嗎?拜託~」他巴巴望著Greg

「Well，你得問Daddy喔，Papa周末要工作，所以沒辦法帶你去」Greg說

「Daddy~~~~」Cecil拉長了尾音奔上樓去，然後在書房門開關後他又咚咚咚的跑下來「Daddy說好!」

「那你去人家家裡要有禮貌知道嗎?對了，你也可以帶玩具和書去啊」Greg提醒「還有要記得帶睡衣」

Greg拿了那個TARDIS小背包給Cecil讓他自己準備想帶去的東西，在拿睡衣前Cecil先拿出了他的烏克利利，Greg笑著幫他拿了一套衣服放進背包，他給Cecil時間自己收拾想帶去的東西，自己上樓去找 Mycroft

「Cecil怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問

「他第一次去朋友家過夜興奮得要命」Greg笑著說

「希望他們不會太晚睡」 Mycroft說「這很常見嗎?」

「呃…通常會更熟一點的家庭才會這樣邀請，不過我想Jessy的父母很希望女兒能過得開心，這應該是Jessy的點子，Cecil說過幾次」Greg說「這很好玩的，可以一起看電視玩遊戲到很晚，會有很多零食和甜點，而且還能跟朋友打枕頭仗，不用太擔心，Jessy的爸媽有我們的電話，而且Joan還說會拍照或傳影片給我們」

「他有朋友是件好事」 Mycroft欣慰的說「希望他不會在去過夜時尿床」

「…明天傳簡訊和Jessy的爸媽說要提醒他睡前去廁所好了」Greg說「我下去看他要帶什麼」

Greg下樓後看到Cecil房間地上擺滿了書和玩具，而背包塞了烏克利利和衣服後就放不下其他東西了

「這些你全都要帶啊?」Greg問

「對」Cecil說「我需要另一個背包」

「這樣你就走不動了」Greg笑著摸了兒子的頭「書帶兩本.玩具帶方便拿的.烏克利利可以裝盒子裡，這樣就好了，如果你想和Jessy分享這些玩具改天你邀請他來玩就好啦」

「可以嗎!」Cecil睜大眼看Greg

「可以」Greg說

「可是Daddy不讓別人進我們家的」Cecil說

「你Daddy比較厲害還是我比較厲害?」Greg笑著問

「Papa」Cecil指著Greg喊

「對啊，我都說好了你Daddy不會反對的，來，去選要帶的東西吧」Greg說

隔天來到Jessy家的Cecil揹著一個滿滿的背包，手上拿著烏克利利的琴盒還抱著他的海豹娃娃，兩個孩子一見到彼此就開心的跑過去擁抱，Cecil沒辦法空出手所以是靠在那讓Jessy抱

「Cecil就麻煩你們了」開車送孩子來的 Mycroft說

「不會，他能來Jessy超開心的，我們會確保他有乖乖刷牙還有睡前去廁所的」Jessy的媽媽說

「Cecil你要有禮…」 Mycroft才要說就發現兩個小孩早就不見蹤影了「連掰掰都沒說啊」

「小孩子可能太興奮了，謝謝你讓Cecil來玩，Jessy一直想邀請朋友到家裡過夜」Sean說「午餐我們準備叫披薩，Cecil沒有食物過敏吧?」

「沒有，那麼我就先回去了，請問明天什麼時候方便來接他?」 Mycroft問

「能讓他們玩到明天下午嗎?」Joan說「後天Jessy要回醫院做檢查，如果能讓他玩久一點的話…」

「那沒關係，要讓他回來的時候再打給我吧」 Mycroft說「Cecil也會想在朋友家玩久一點的」

「謝謝!」Joan高興的對 Mycroft說

深夜Greg下班回家後看到 Mycroft正在對著平板電腦微笑就湊過去問他在看什麼

「Jessy的父母傳給我的照片和影片」 Mycroft把平板電腦給Greg讓他看

照片上Jessy和Cecil用毯子和枕頭在椅子間搭了一個帳篷，拿了手電筒和玩具躲在裡面玩，他們都笑得非常開心，Cecil甚至讓Jessy抱他的小海豹，能碰這個娃娃的人可不多，Cecil就不讓 Sherlock碰他的小海豹

還有幾個影片，兩個孩子穿著睡衣拿枕頭笑著攻擊錄影中的Sean，Joan還在旁邊給他們加油歡呼，另一個影片是Cecil在彈烏克利利

“Wow，這真的太厲害了”錄影的Sean忍不住說

“Cecil你學多久了啊?”Joan也目瞪口呆地說

“去年聖誕節學的”Cecil一邊彈Jessy喜歡的歌<Let it go>一邊說

“你好厲害!”Jessy叫

“你真的是天才!你該去當音樂家!”Sean說

“我爺爺就是了，他還得過獎”Cecil說話的時候完全不影響他彈琴的手

Greg和 Mycroft看著Jessy的父母震驚的模樣和兒子跟朋友的互動忍不住微笑

其中一段影片是Cecil指著電視上Doctor Who的畫面和Jessy解釋這個人物是誰，還有為什麼博士手上拿的音速起子可以開鎖等等

最後一張照片是兩個小孩在他們搭建的秘密基地帳篷裡睡覺，Jessy的爸媽幫忙他們弄了這個堡壘，還在裡面鋪了軟墊.放了枕頭和小夜燈，兩個孩子睡在一起，海豹娃娃在他們之間，手上還都抓著玩到一半的玩具，Jessy的父母在照片後傳了訊息說他們是玩到睡著的，所以他們給孩子蓋上毯子讓他們睡覺了

隔天 Mycroft接到電話去接Cecil的時候Cecil還有點不想走的樣子

「Cecil說你們邀請Jessy去你們家玩」Joan說

「Papa說可以!」Cecil牽著 Mycroft的手很高興的說

「你Papa說可以那就可以」 Mycroft說，但日期一定要挑過，要是有定期會報或者視訊會議的日子絕對不行

「Yeah~」Cecil歡呼「那明天就來吧!」Cecil說

「不行喔」Sean說「Jessy要去醫院做檢查」

「Jessy康復了不是嗎?」Cecil問

「對啊，但是還是要定期回去給醫生看看，之後我們會打給你爸爸問什麼時候可以讓Jessy過去玩的」Joan說

「好」Cecil對Jessy一家揮手「掰掰」

「掰掰，Cecil」Jessy揮手向他說再見

在回家的車上Cecil抱著海豹娃娃不停地說著在Jessy家玩有多開心

「你很喜歡Jessy呢」 Mycroft帶著微笑說

「Jessy很有趣，我喜歡和Jessy玩」Cecil說「Daddy有這樣的好朋友嗎?」

「…沒有」 Mycroft決定誠實為上

「為什麼?」Cecil問「普通朋友呢?」

「因為我沒有朋友，就不會有好朋友」 Mycroft說

「為什麼大家要討厭你?」Cecil問

「你為什麼會覺得我被討厭了?」 Mycroft問

「因為沒被討厭的話就只是還沒認識而已，還是可以當朋友的啊」Cecil天真地說

Cecil很像Lestrade家的人，他的個性和善良以及對人的信任都不斷地證明這點， Mycroft也不認為這是件壞事，他同意Greg說的，Cecil還小，他該對人類有信心

「Daddy不喜歡和人相處」 Mycroft說

「可是我和Papa是人」Cecil說

「我不喜歡和陌生人相處」 Mycroft修正「我也沒有遇過可以讓我當作朋友的人，我曾經認識一個很聰明的女孩子，但我們並沒有成為朋友，我在學校裡認識的人並不喜歡我，我也不知道為什麼，所以我一直專心在我的書本上，長大以後我一直專心在我的工作上，所以我沒有朋友」

「可是這樣好孤單」Cecil說

「你從哪學到的字啊」 Mycroft嘴角抽動「我並不孤單，我有你和你Papa，還有我們的其他家人，Alex應該算是我的朋友吧，雖然他也是我的秘書」把安西亞算進來他也只有一個朋友，而且還是血親，這個話題真的戳到痛腳了

「為什麼Daddy不交朋友?」Cecil問

「我以前覺得他們太笨太無聊了」 Mycroft說「他們不懂我在說什麼，而且很多人害怕我，因為我太聰明了，後來是因為我成為了他們的上司，所以更不可能和我成為朋友」

「Daddy你需要朋友」Cecil說

「Why?」 Mycroft皺沒

「因為如果我去上學，Papa加班了你就沒有人陪了」Cecil說

「那也沒有關係」 Mycroft平靜的說「在你們來到我的身邊前我就是這樣過的，一個人也可以過得很好」

「可是你和我跟Papa在一起才會笑」Cecil想睡的說

「…那倒是真的」 Mycroft說「你有朋友是好事，如果Jessy要來我們家玩也沒有關係」

「Daddy，Laskin是你的朋友嗎?」Cecil問

「不是」 Mycroft秒回

「不然呢?」Cecil問「他常常來我們家」

「是因為Alex他才能來的」 Mycroft露出了嫌棄的眼神

「可是我覺得Laskin是我的朋友耶」Cecil說

「……」 Mycroft眼神死的看著前方

「他會陪我玩」Cecil說「還會跟我玩丟高高」

「我是他的上司所以不能當朋友，不過你們是也沒關係，但是Laskin有點笨所以別被他帶壞了」 Mycroft假笑說


	8. Chapter 8

因為之前過年還有我跑去寫那篇ＨＰ ＡＵ的ML的關係所以很久才更新,先發一個短的上來(不過也接近五千字了)

新年快樂,紅包..留言拿來XDDD

這個年開場得不好,因為寫到的這個部分正好會很煞風景所以我在春節前沒有寫到這部分,但前一更有提到過,Cecil的朋友Jessy過世了,所以他和Jr玩的時候他已經很久沒有好好和年齡相近的孩子玩耍過了,Rosie算是表親所以不列入計算

\----------------------------------------------------

<All lifes end>

「…這樣啊…」Greg正在客廳外講電話，他一臉憂心的看向正纏著 Mycroft不放的兒子「…她還好嗎?...天啊，我很遺憾，真的……可以嗎?...醫生同意了，…我了解了，我會和他說的，…Cecil有說他很想Jessy，他在日托沒有玩伴回來都很失望…我會跟她解釋的」他掛掉電話時走回客廳一臉心煩意亂又鬱悶的模樣馬上敲響了腦子裡的警鐘

「Greg?」 Mycroft想問清楚他到底在電話上講了什麼但很顯然Greg在思考與Cecil有關的事情，他一直看著兒子的臉

「Papa?」Cecil從 Mycroft身上爬起來看爸爸，他剛剛一直在 Mycroft身上當一隻小無尾熊

「Cecil，有一件事情你必須知道」Greg坐在兒子身旁「是和Jessy有關的」

Mycroft聽到這裡就知道他一開始對於Cecil交這個朋友的擔憂成真了，Cecil的紅鬍子發生了

「Jessy生病了」Greg說

「我知道，所以他沒辦法常常出去玩」Cecil說

「是真的生病了」Greg說「Jessy得過白血病」

「可是他們說他已經好了!」Cecil馬上說，他不喜歡Papa說話的方式，他沒有聽Greg這樣對他說過話，但他知道這不是好事的開場

「他的身體很虛弱」Greg說「上次他回醫院做檢查後生病了，現在還在住院，他的爸媽打來問你想不想去醫院看他」

「想!」Cecil喊

「Jessy不是復發吧」 Mycroft皺著眉說

「是感冒」Greg搖頭後說「他去醫院那天有幾個感染的孩子搭了同一台電梯，他被傳染了，住院已經一個禮拜了」

「感冒會好的」Cecil說「對吧?」他看了 Mycroft又看了Greg， Mycroft緊抿的嘴和Greg憂心欲言又止的模樣讓他皺眉「對吧?」

「我們不知道」 Mycroft說

「可是我們不是都打針過嗎?」Cecil問

「Jessy還很小的時候就生病了，他不能打疫苗，所以他會被感染」Greg說「其實Jessy的爸媽很猶豫要不要讓你去，因為你可能會被Jessy傳染」

「他是得哪一型流感?」 Mycroft問

「A型」Greg說

「那Cecil對A型流感有免疫」 Mycroft說「被傳染了也不會太嚴重，我們也可以提前準備克流感藥物，Cecil要戴口罩」

“謝了”Greg用手語說，Cecil看不到他比手語，但 Mycroft能看到，他很清楚 Mycroft已經讓步了， Mycroft的理性面會想阻止Cecil接觸生病的人，但他正為了Cecil的感受讓步

「明天去嗎?」Cecil問

「就明天去吧，明天下午，我打給Jessy的爸媽」Greg說「你去拿幾個想帶去和Jessy玩的玩具吧，然後早點睡」他擠出了笑容抱起兒子帶他回房間

等Cecil熟睡後Greg和 Mycroft交換了一個眼神上樓，兩個人關上了書房的門坐下來談論他們該如何面對這件事，更重要的是該如何讓Cecil了解事情可能會多糟

「那孩子的康復機率如何」 Mycroft問

「他感染第三天才發燒，因為免疫系統太弱了」Greg深呼吸後說「克流感也來不及阻止他的狀況惡化，肺炎很嚴重，醫生對他的生存率很不樂觀，所以Jessy的父母打來的時候聽起來正在哭，他們向我道歉請求我能不能讓Cecil去和Jessy見一面，或者只是視訊也好，只是Jessy一直說想要和Cecil玩，他們捨不得才打電話的」

「如果只考慮到Cecil的身體健康我會拒絕」 Mycroft雙手交握靠在嘴唇上，半張臉的表情就這樣擋住了「但我不希望這變成Cecil的紅鬍子」

「不會的」Greg說「知道自己的玩伴被自己的妹妹殺掉而且自己無能為力的精神打擊還是遠大過這個的」他抹了把臉「但Cecil會需要一個好好的道別，如果Jessy真的沒有活下來至少他知道發生了什麼事，還有他曾經好好地說過再見」他皺著眉「如果Cecil不是這麼聰明我還能騙他Jessy只是搬家了」

「但他就是太聰明了，只要過幾年他就會知道我們說的善意謊言，然後可能失去對我們的信任或者永遠帶著遺憾和疑問活著」 Mycroft說著調整了桌上的辦公用品，讓他們都和桌沿呈垂直狀「但也有可能他過了幾年就忘了Jessy這個消失的朋友，再也沒提起過，或者在醫院感到恐懼留下陰影」

「你覺得他會是哪一種」Greg問

「他不會忘記的，至少對於客觀事實不會」 Mycroft說「他的記憶就我看來是和我差不多的，但他還不是很能夠整理和調閱過去的細節，不過他不會忘記」

「他很勇敢」Greg說

「 Sherlock也很勇敢」 Mycroft說「John Watson也很勇敢，你也是，而勇敢並不代表無敵，只代表了受傷以後還會繼續向前行，直到自己無法繼續下去」

「他也很聰明，我們能幫他了解發生的事情，還有解釋清楚」Greg說

「解釋什麼?」 Mycroft問「他還是個孩子，直到幾個月前他的世界還是以他自己為中心的，他才剛脫離自我中心的幼兒期，然後就發生這種事，我們該怎麼讓他理解壞事會發生在好人身上?或者為什麼在他眼中無所不能的我們無法為他的朋友請走死神」他的語氣無奈又平靜，但他調整了同一支鋼筆三次了，Greg知道 Mycroft的冷靜是為了他而維持的，Greg需要一個能冷靜分析的說話對象，Greg了解普通人的心理，而 Mycroft在這種時候依然能夠思考，算是平衡了狀況

一陣太長的沉默在兩個父親之間懸掛著

「我沒有處理過這種狀況」 Mycroft首先投降「 Sherlock很快就忘了維克多，Eurus沒有任何朋友，我沒有失去過我伯父以外的親人，那時候我感覺到的是仇恨和憤怒，而且我對於失去他的…消化情緒的方式並不是很好，我不知道該怎麼應對」他看向Greg希望他會有解答

「在少年時失去父親和失去朋友的重量是不一樣的」Greg說「那是天塌下來的感覺，半個世界就這麼崩毀了，我不能用這個來向Cecil解釋他可能會失去朋友，我母親過世的時候我太老了，失去過夠多了，早就和死亡達成某種程度上的和解了，那個經驗也不管用的」他想了一會說「我死掉的朋友大多是在疏遠後過世的，聽到也只會覺得有點可惜，會想起一些過去，但不是Cecil這樣，他和Jessy感情正好，他會非常難過」

「最好的情況是奇蹟發生」 Mycroft說

「你說過”這類事情之所以會被稱為奇蹟是因為幾乎不會發生”」Greg說

「我們到明天一起去醫院吧」 Mycroft說

「你不用工作嗎?」Greg問

「只有一個例行會議，我會讓人代替我去」 Mycroft說

「我可以自己帶他去的」Greg說

「但有的問題你恐怕無法為他解答」 Mycroft說「相對的，我也無法回答他的許多單純的提問」

「那明天就一起過去吧」Greg說

整個晚上他們都各自在考慮著自己擔憂的事情，但即使是 Mycroft也沒能得出一個答案

Greg和 Mycroft開車帶Cecil到醫院去，Cecil只知道Jessy生病住院，但真正給他帶來不安的是他父親們臉上隱藏不住的擔憂，即使他們覺得藏得很好也一樣，自己養大的孩子最清楚雙親的微妙表情變化，但當他見到Jessy就把原先的疑惑拋到腦後，他好奇地看著Jessy的氧氣面罩，他似乎在觀察後自己理解了這個面罩不能拿下來是有某種原因的

「你們在這裡玩，小心別扯到Jessy的點滴，Papa和Daddy跟Jessy的爸媽去外面聊天喔」Greg對兩個孩子微笑，Cecil把帶來的玩具倒在病床上和比平時更加蒼白的Jessy分享

「謝謝你們願意帶他來」Jessy的母親Joan哽咽著說

「狀況有這麼糟嗎?」Greg問

「時好時壞，但他就算只是說幾句話都會喘不過氣，醫生不敢保證」Sean攬著妻子，他們比上次見面憔悴很多「今天他狀況很好，但等一下可能又會因為發燒昏睡過去，或者他會越來越難呼吸…」

大人們在走廊轉角處低聲交談，他們避免了任何讓孩子聽見或者看見他們交談的可能性，Cecil能讀唇語所以他們不能被看見在說話時的嘴型

Mycroft只能聽Jessy的父母說病況，而Greg比較有安慰家屬的經驗，他向Jessy的父母說他們很遺憾這種事發生了，但他們都由衷希望Jessy能好起來

Joan表示身體不舒服去了廁所，剩下Sean時他才說出了一直梗在喉嚨中的話

「早上Jessy也昏昏沉沉的，是到了下午才突然變得有精神的」Sean說「感覺就像迴光返照(Terminal lucidity)，就像我父親過世前一樣…，對不起我們不該這樣要求你們的，也許讓Cecil以為我們搬走了會更好…」他摀著臉哭了起來

「我們也考慮過才帶他來的」Greg拍了Sean的肩「如果我們說謊，Cecil會察覺，所以我們只能陪他面對了」

護士來巡房的時候幫Jessy量了體溫，目前是正常稍微偏高的，但連護士都對Jessy的父母說很難得見到Jessy這麼有精神，不過他建議那個和Jessy玩的孩子要把口罩戴好

四個大人在醫院的咖啡廳坐下， Mycroft話不多，他只是在Greg和Jessy的父母說話時默默的坐在旁邊聽著，Jessy的父母心煩意亂.缺乏睡眠，這讓他們有時候說話語無倫次.斷斷續續的，但那也可能只是情緒

Greg不是以家長的身分而是以一個見過許多死亡和傷痛的警察的身分和他們交談，在Greg開始使用那些專業用語的時候 Mycroft就知道Greg也已經察覺Jessy的父母難以下嚥的事實了，Jessy幾乎沒有機會活下來，他們採取的是避免讓女兒在死前遭受太多痛苦的消極治療，即使積極的進行治療Jessy的機會也很渺茫，而且會讓他在最後的日子被困在病床上連坐起身都很困難

「Jessy在去年出院的時候就說了他不想再回來了…」Sean聲音發抖「他說他不想要再打針做檢查了..」

Greg安慰了Sean，但他也只能做到這裡，在他們的女兒還活著的時候告訴他們接受諮商不是個好的建議，他曾經遇過孩子失蹤十二年了還拒絕接受自己的孩子可能早已死亡的事實而對著希望他們去支持團體接受幫助的警察大發雷霆的父母，接受死亡和面對既定現實是需要照著當事人的步調進行的，Sean和Joan已經算是很冷靜的了

「從Jessy白血病確診後我們…我們好像一直在演習著這一刻到來，但是就要發生了我們又…」Joan看著變冷的茶水眼神空洞，他的眼睛因為哭泣而紅腫

「我無法想像你們正在經歷什麼」Greg說「但如果你們需要幫助的話可以打給我」

「我們已經參加互助會了」Sean苦笑「以前和我們同一個癌症家屬互助會的家長都慢慢加入失去孩子的家長的互助會了，我們認識很多過來人，謝謝你的好意，Greg」

到了傍晚Jessy昏昏沉沉的，很想繼續和Cecil玩但是他變得很疲憊

「Jessy已經要吃晚餐了，Cecil也該回去了」Sean坐在病床邊對女兒說，同時摸了他的體溫

「Cecil的生日在11月」Jessy說

「對啊」Cecil說

「那到時候我媽咪就要生寶寶了，我要陪寶寶不會出門，先給你生日禮物」Jessy把一個看起來是手工製作的木頭小船給了Cecil「這是我爺爺以前在我住院的時候做給我的，送你，我已經請他做一個大一點的當作我下次的生日禮物了」

「謝謝」Cecil收下那個只比他的手掌大一些的小船

「晚安Cecil」Jessy眼睛都快睜不開的靠在爸爸身上不是在撒嬌，他的體力已經到極限了

「晚安Jessy」Cecil張開雙臂抱了一下他的朋友「明天還可以來找你玩嗎?」

「我明天和醫生有約，很忙，後天見」Jessy說

他們帶Cecil回家的時候Cecil在車上說起了Jessy快要當姐姐了，還有他後天還要來找Jessy玩的話題

「Daddy我可以問你一個問題嗎?」Cecil說

「什麼問題?」 Mycroft問，正在開車的Greg緊張了起來

「為什麼Jessy只是感冒卻住院了?」Cecil問

「因為他的免疫系統很弱」 Mycroft說「我說過生病或者打過疫苗後你的身體會記住一套應對措施對吧?」

「對」Cecil說

「Jessy的身體沒有記住這些應對措施，因為癌症的關係他身體裡面應該記錄下這些措施的細胞部門沒有正常的運作，所以只是感冒也會讓他病得很重」 Mycroft說

「醫生會治好他嗎?」Cecil問

「…」 Mycroft一時間不知道他是不是該告訴Cecil事實

「當然啦」Greg笑著說「醫生們很厲害的，Jessy一定會沒事的，對吧?」他很快的給了 Mycroft一個眼神提醒他

「我想是的」 Mycroft說

隔天早上Greg起床後例行的看了手機訊息，有一封簡訊在昨天深夜傳來

“Jessy過世了，就在晚上十點的時候，謝謝你們讓他和Cecil見到最後一面，他在你們回去後不久就開始出現急性呼吸衰竭的症狀，如果沒有意外的話，Jessy的葬禮會在星期天”-Sean

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

在寫Jessy的死因的時候我猶豫了一下要寫麻疹還是百日咳或者普通感冒,因為要是Cecil有一定抵抗力的疾病才行(不然Mycorft不會讓他們見面)

後來決定寫成普通的季節性流感

麥考夫從一開始就看出Jessy的身體狀況,在知道他是白血病康復不久後他也很猶豫是不是該讓Cecil交這個朋友,因為他不希望Cecil也有自己的紅鬍子事件,而某些白血病的復發率是很高的,更糟的是這些小孩的免疫力還沒回到正常水平,會很容易被不該致死的或者疫苗可以避免的疾病感染致死,Jessy就是這樣過世的

接下來的章節會是與離別和死亡有關的,是兩個父親怎麼向孩子解釋死亡和永別,以及死亡的必然性,作為說出"人都會死,這是唯一可以指望他們做到的事"和"關心則亂"這些話的麥考夫以及Greg怎麼向孩子解釋.陪孩子度過第一次的死別,是這樣的故事


	9. Chapter 9

<All hearts are broken>

他們在Cecil醒來前討論過了，他們決定把Jessy過世的事實告訴Cecil，如果他想要參加Jessy的葬禮的話他們會陪著他去，但如果Cecil不想去的話他們也能理解，也許讓Cecil寫個卡片給Jessy的父母就好，葬禮對於Cecil是一個只有在電視和書本中看過的詞語，用於形容一個他尚未有理解其重要性的陌生聚會

在Cecil吃完早餐後Greg和 Mycroft把他帶到客廳

「親愛的，有一個壞消息我們要告訴你」Greg說

「和Jessy有關嗎?」Cecil直視著Greg的雙眼

「是的」Greg深吸一口氣後說

「他病得更重了?」Cecil問

「Jessy他走了」Greg說「過世了，他的爸爸傳簡訊告訴我們的」

「為什麼?」Cecil聲音很尖銳的叫著，站在沙發上「發生了什麼事?」他轉頭看 Mycroft又看Greg，他在這種時候表現的不像是個三歲的孩子更讓人難過，因為他明白這是什麼意思

「親愛的，坐下」 Mycroft說

「這不好笑!」Cecil說

「我們並不會用這種事情開玩笑」Greg說「Jessy病得很重，他本來就身體虛弱，所以昨天晚上在睡覺的時候過世了」他刻意用睡覺代替了昏迷

「可是.可是…嗚哇啊啊…」Cecil看著Greg又轉頭看了 Mycroft的表情，Greg發現Cecil經常會這樣做，他不知道從 Mycroft和他對同一件事表現出的情緒裡Cecil解讀了什麼，但這次他從 Mycroft臉上看到的資訊讓他抓著自己睡衣的下襬開始大哭，他發出了那種幼兒才會有的都是鼻音的哭聲，被 Mycroft從身後抱住讓他坐在自己腿上， Mycroft抱著大哭Cecil，親了他的頭髮沒有說話，他用眼神向Greg求助，因為他不知道他能說什麼

「會沒事的」Greg幫Cecil撥了頭髮「哭出來沒有關係，我們知道你很難過，我們在這裡陪你」Greg抽了衛生紙給Cecil，他哭到一直吸鼻涕，揉了眼睛擦眼淚但是他的袖子很快就濕透了，睡衣的纖維雖然細緻但反覆的在皮膚上磨擦讓他的臉和眼睛周圍都紅了

Mycroft抱著Cecil不時摸摸他的頭，拍拍他的背，大多數時候他是沉默的，除了偶而提醒Cecil擤鼻子或者讓他深呼吸外

Greg坐在旁邊被無力感包圍，他要怎麼安慰一個三歲的小孩?通常遇到這麼小的被害者的時候他只要負責逗他們開心然後把他們交給專責的警員或者社工就好了，他工作時只要扮演那個當下的英雄就好，從來不是災難後的清理和治療者

「你要不要喝點水?」Greg對哭到精疲力竭抓著 Mycroft胸前的衣服靠在他身上不時發出嗚咽聲的孩子說

「嗯嗯」Cecil搖頭把 Mycroft抱得更緊了

「那麼你想要你的小海豹嗎?」Greg問

「嗯」Cecil吸了鼻子點頭， Mycroft襯衫上沾了不少眼淚和鼻涕，Cecil在害怕或者生病的時候都會特別黏 Mycroft

Greg從Cecil的房間拿了他的海豹娃娃，那個Jessy送的小木船就放在Cecil的床頭櫃上，Greg拿起來看了一下，船底用燒烙筆寫了”生日快樂我的天使”，從日期看，這是Jessy兩歲時的生日禮物，那時候Jessy已經在做白血病治療了吧

Cecil已經從 Mycroft身上下來了，坐在沙發上抽抽噎噎的， Mycroft拿著一杯熱牛奶從廚房回來放在桌上，Cecil伸出雙手向Greg要他的娃娃，拿到後就緊抱著不放，眼睛淚汪汪的嘟著嘴不說話

「Cecil，Daddy有很重要的事情要做，我會在書房，等我做完就下來陪你」 Mycroft看了一眼公務手機的來電後摸著兒子的頭告訴他「可以嗎?」

「嗯」Cecil點頭，半張臉埋在海豹娃娃裡，娃娃的笑臉後面躲著一隻小哭包(Greg相信那是笑臉，考量到Lily縫紉的技巧這已經是最好的成果了)

「Papa，Aunt Isak也有過癌症對不對」Cecil縮在沙發角角裡，把自己縮的很小一個，緊抱著小海豹娃娃

「對啊，現在已經痊癒了」Greg說

「為什麼Isak活下來了Jessy沒有」Cecil問

「這個很複雜啊」Greg說「Isak是大人，而且他們產生癌症的部位不一樣，Jessy的血癌讓他的免疫系統很弱，Isak在你看不到的部分留下了很深的手術疤痕，Ricky和Danny跟你說過他們的媽咪生病的事情對吧」

「嗯」Cecil點頭

「他們可能沒告訴你，Isak差一點也會死掉，他是很幸運的得到了很好的治療才活下來的」Greg向Cecil招手讓他過來自己身邊「Isak經過了很多年辛苦的治療，Jessy也是，他們都很努力」

「為什麼Jessy一定要死?」Cecil問

「沒有什麼一定要死的，只是Jessy的時間到了而已」Greg說

「要怎麼知道自己的時間什麼時候到?」Cecil問「有書可以查嗎?時鐘會顯示嗎?」

「那只是一個用詞而已，指的是當一個人的壽命結束的時候是無法避免的，就好像我們都無法阻止中午十二點的到來」Greg說

「為什麼醫生沒有救他?」Cecil問

「親愛的，有時候病得太重.傷得太深的人是連醫生都無法治療的，醫生只能努力讓他們不那麼難受」Greg想了一下後說「Jessy就是這樣，他和父母說過他如果又住院，他不想要一直開刀.打針，所以Jessy的爸媽請醫生讓他感覺好一點，讓他能好好的休息，他過世的時候不會很痛苦」

「Jessy的爸媽放棄了嗎?」Cecil瞪大眼問

「不是的，親愛的」Greg搖頭「Jessy的爸媽和醫生還有Jessy自己都無法阻止這一切，所以他們選擇了最不會使Jessy痛苦的方式，因為治療對Jessy來說已經幾乎不可能有用了」

「幾乎不可能但還是有可能的!」Cecil說

「可是Cecil」Greg看著兒子說「要不要為了那個微乎其微的可能性受苦是Jessy的選擇，而Jessy選擇的是和他最喜歡的家人和朋友共度最後的時光」

「我不明白」Cecil說

「我和Daddy也無法向你解釋為什麼Jessy和他的爸媽會做這樣的決定，因為我們並沒有經歷過他們的人生，但如果我是Jessy的爸爸，我會尊重Jessy的願望，讓他舒服的.快樂的度過最後的日子」Greg說

Cecil伸手要拿牛奶，Greg先拿到然後交給他

「……」Cecil思考著什麼然後開口「Papa，死了以後我們會去哪?」

「有的人相信好人會去天堂，有的人相信壞人會下地獄受到處罰」Greg說

「Daddy說世界上沒有天堂」Cecil說

Greg今年第一次想掐死 Mycroft，他都不知道 Mycroft把最好用的哄小孩藉口給抹煞掉了

「Daddy為什麼會這樣說呢?」Greg問

「他和Uncle Sherlock說天堂是用來騙膽小無知的人的故事」Cecil說

「…」Greg現在想掐死的Holmes又加一個了「事實上，親愛的，我們都不知道人死後會去哪，因為死過的人並不會回來，所以人會編故事讓自己相信自己所愛的人去了更好的地方，不再感到痛苦」

「Papa你覺得呢?」Cecil問「爺爺奶奶會在哪?」他說的是Greg的父母

「這個嗎…」Greg想了一下「我不知道他們在哪，但我知道的是如果死了以後人真的有靈魂或者死後的世界，他們會很想我們，會經常看著我們」

「如果他們真的想你為什麼不回來?」Cecil說

「因為他們過世了，過世的人是不會回來的」Greg說「他們雖然不在了，但他們的一部分永遠會活著」

「什麼意思?」Cecil問

「在我們的記憶裡面他們會存在著，在記得他們的人都離開後，他們的一小部分會留在世界上，比如說你吧」Greg指著Cecil的藍眼睛「如果有人拿棉花棒刮了你的嘴吧收集了你的DNA去分析，他們會在你的基因裡找到我爸爸曾經存在的證據，而如果有人去找了教堂的紀錄他們會發現我爸爸曾經在那裡舉辦婚禮，在學校裡他們的紀錄會寫著Clay Lestrade先生曾經教過音樂課，他的學生們也會記得有這個老師，一個生命的結束是會留下許多痕跡的，Papa還記得自己的爺爺和爸爸，這樣有一部分的他們就還活著，Papa的爺爺和爸爸是讓我變成現在的這個人的原因之一，他們的教導和愛會留在我的生命中，而我會用一樣的或者相似的方式去教你.愛你，也許最後沒有人記得一開始傳達這份愛的人是誰，但這份愛和感情存在過，並且被用不同的方式記下來，那麼這些傳達愛與記憶的.已經過世的人就一起活了下來，只是不是作為一個生命或者紀錄，而是一種…好像空氣一樣的重要元素，在這之前的人成為了養分和氧氣他們支持著後面來到的生命，所以他們從未真正的死去，因為新的生命是因他們而產生，我可能說得太複雜了，我真的不知道該怎麼解釋這些」

「…」Cecil點頭後想了一下「那如果我一直記得Jessy，他也還活著嗎?」

「在你的記憶和心裡頭他當然還活著」Greg溫柔的摸了Cecil的頭「他的生命也許結束了，但他留下來的一切會被保留在記憶中.感情中，也會留在各種紀錄裡，Jessy的爸媽會永永遠遠的愛著他」

「我也會」Cecil揉了眼睛說

「我知道你會的」Greg伸手讓Cecil撲進自己懷裡，他抱著兒子「如果你有任何問題或者想知道的事情就來問我和Daddy，任何時候都可以，知道嗎?」

「嗯」Cecil應聲點頭

Mycroft下樓的時候看到兒子已經因為早上哭得太累趴在Greg腿上睡著了

“他哭累了”Greg用手語說

“我去弄午餐” Mycroft回

“晚一點，讓他睡一會”Greg比

Cecil睡醒的時候Greg腳都麻了，站起來的時候忍不住哀哀叫

「來吃午餐吧」 Mycroft從烤箱拿出保溫的披薩，Cecil和Greg都喜歡吃這間的披薩，所以如果要讓Cecil開心起來從這點下手是個好開頭

「我不要蘑菇」Cecil爬起來迷迷糊糊地說

「沒有放蘑菇」 Mycroft說

「耶!」Cecil歡呼，然後搶在腳麻的Greg之前跑去洗手

「他沒那麼沮喪了」 Mycroft說

「小孩子都是這樣的，等他突然又想到Jessy的時候就會開始哭了」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的肩，從冰箱拿了一小瓶可樂出來，平常他們不讓Cecil喝這些甜死人的汽水的，但這幾天另當別論

「可樂是給你的」Greg揉亂了Cecil的頭髮

「謝謝!」Cecil開心地爬上他的餐椅

午餐後他們聽見有東西在敲廚房的窗戶所以看了一下，煤炭果然來了，Cecil轉頭看了爸爸們

「去和煤炭玩吧」 Mycroft從冰箱拿了另外保存的吐司邊給了Cecil讓他去院子裡和那隻渡鴉玩，兩個爸爸在廚房裡喝熱茶，不時看向窗外兒子和那隻大鳥玩耍的樣子

「Cecil知道什麼是死亡」Greg說

「他問過我什麼是死亡」 Mycroft說

「什麼時候?」Greg瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「在他從Jessy家過夜回來後，他和我泡澡的時候問的」 Mycroft說，有時候 Mycroft因為頭痛泡熱水澡的時候Cecil會為了玩水而加入「Jessy說過他差點死掉，所以Cecil在回來後問了我什麼是死亡」

「你怎麼跟他解釋的?」Greg問

「Jessy說死亡是睡一場永遠的覺，我告訴Cecil死亡表示一個生命結束，死去的人永遠不會起床，所以Jessy說的不算是錯的」 Mycroft說「我馬上轉移話題了，我不知道我該怎麼和他討論死亡」他垂著眼看著杯子裡的茶「Eurus…那時候他和 Sherlock看了一部卡通，Eurus問了我”死亡為什麼可怕”，我回答的答案不知道是好還是不好，總之那導致了Eurus不再將我父母視為學習的對象，間接或者直接的造成了紅鬍子的死亡，他沒有向我們的父母求助….他的精神問題的那些…」 Mycroft緊抿著嘴低著頭不發一語

「沒事的」Greg伸手把 Mycroft緊握著馬克杯的手撥開讓他握著自己的手「對Cecil來說死是可怕的，而對Eurus來說不是，所以Eurus才會問你”死為什麼可怕”，Cecil當時問你的問題和Eurus不一樣」

「我明白」 Mycroft握緊了Greg的手，拇指摩娑著Greg拳頭指節上的一個小疤痕，輕微撕裂傷，由嫌犯的門牙造成

「對很多大人來說死和”我從哪裡來的”都是超級困難的問題，你負責煩惱後一個，死亡這個就交給我吧」Greg對著突然傻眼的 Mycroft笑了「相信我，他很快就會問你寶寶是從哪來的，我有三個弟妹，相信我，這個問題出現的速度快過你的準備」他站起來低頭給 Mycroft一個吻「再來些茶嗎?」

「麻煩了」 Mycroft把杯子給了Greg

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<The question can wait>

在和煤炭玩耍了一個下午後Cecil流了不少汗，馬上就被帶去洗澡了，Cecil在去拿泡澡的玩具時看到了Jessy送的小木船又難過了起來，他的心情都寫在臉上，就像個普通小孩一樣

「眼睛閉上，要沖水了」Greg幫Cecil洗頭，現在孩子的心情不好他就沒有像平常一樣陪他玩泡泡.弄假鬍子或者把頭髮弄成奇怪的形狀，他讓Cecil閉上眼睛後把他頭上的泡沫沖乾淨「好，乾淨了，去泡澡吧」他一說完Cecil就跳進浴缸了，Greg也順便洗澡，沖乾淨後他坐進去陪Cecil泡澡，拿著小隻的水槍陪Cecil玩

「Papa，死很可怕嗎?」Cecil問

「你為什麼會想這樣問呢?」Greg鎮定地反問

「因為Daddy在我問他死是什麼的時候好像很害怕」Cecil說

「這樣啊」Greg苦笑， Mycroft並不是害怕Cecil提出的問題，而是那個問題讓他想到了Eurus「Daddy不是害怕，他是不知道要怎麼跟你解釋」

「可是Daddy才是聰明的那個」Cecil說

「……」Greg頓時有種想把臉埋進水裡的衝動「Daddy是聰明的那個那我呢?」他指著自己笑著問

「嗯…」Cecil認真想了一下後說「比較不聰明的那個」

「雖然也沒錯啦但是…」Greg抹了把臉決定放棄計較「Daddy比大家還要聰明不表示他知道怎麼跟小孩子解釋很複雜的事情」

「跟我教了Rosie怎麼讀書但她還是不能自己看書一樣?」Cecil問

「類似吧」Greg說「死掉對一些人來說確實很可怕」

「Papa我可以問你一個問題嗎?你一定要說實話喔」Cecil說著說著半張臉就泡進水裡吐著泡泡

「什麼問題啊?」Greg問

「你和Daddy也會死掉嗎?」Cecil從水裡抬頭

Greg愣住了一下，然後對兒子微笑

「親愛的，所有人都會死的，因為我們是活生生的生物」Greg說

「所以會死掉的不是只有小孩和老人?」Cecil問

「年紀很小和很大的人確實比較脆弱，但無論是什麼年紀的人都可能會死的」Greg溫柔的說

「我不要!我不要你和Daddy死掉!」Cecil大叫著哭了起來撲向Greg，結果就是Greg往後倒結果後腦勺在牆上撞了一下，發出相當大的聲音

「你們怎麼了?」 Mycroft聽到兒子的哭叫跑來浴室看到Greg抱著Cecil安撫，而另一手正摸著後腦杓「你撞到頭了?」

「我只是在和Cecil解釋死亡」Greg說

「Daddy──」Cecil對著 Mycroft哭喊「我不要你們死掉──」他爬上浴缸邊緣站著抱住 Mycroft把 Mycroft身上的衣服都弄濕了

「這到底是??」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著正摸著後腦杓喊疼的丈夫問

「Papa說你們也會死!」Cecil哭著說

Mycroft很快的搞清楚了到底發生了什麼事後讓Cecil泡回熱水裡以免他著涼，他在浴缸外蹲下和兒子說話

「Cecil，所有人有一天都會死，但是Daddy和Papa死的時候你一定已經很大了，至少像你Aunt Lily那麼大了，你不用太擔心我們會突然消失」 Mycroft看著哭個不停的兒子說

「我不要…我不要…」Cecil繼續哭著

「這不是你說不要就不會發生的事情，因為生命就是會有停止的一天」 Mycroft說

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「因為這樣我們才會珍惜彼此」Greg開口了，Cecil轉頭看他「因為我們陪伴身邊的人的時間很有限，所以我們會更愛對方，”因為不知道什麼時候會聽不到所以犯錯的時候我們要及時的道歉，對彼此的愛也要說出口”」他重複了Lestrade家的家訓，但這次不是關於他們隨時會喪失的聽力而是壽命「有一天我們不會陪在你的身邊，所以在我們還能陪著彼此的時候我們要過得很開心，要很愛彼此，要笑得很快樂，也要讓別人開心，大家都很努力的利用自己有限的時間，讓世界變得更好，你覺得這樣是不是很有意義?」他微笑著對Cecil說

「嗯」Cecil吸了鼻子點頭

「我和Daddy會活得很久的，我們保證」Greg微笑著看向 Mycroft

「你Papa說得沒錯，所以別擔心這些」 Mycroft說

「可是我還是會怕」Cecil說

「大家都會，但陪著你直到你沒那麼害怕的那一天就是我們的責任」Greg說「當父母的人最重要的工作就是把孩子養育到他們能勇敢面對任何困難的那一天」

「Daddy和Papa有那麼勇敢了嗎?」Cecil問

「你Papa有」 Mycroft毫不遲疑地說，Greg看了他一下沒有說什麼

「等到那天到的時候大家都會變得勇敢的」Greg親了兒子的眉心

洗完澡後 Mycroft和Greg很有默契的一個人抱著Cecil上樓，另一個下去拿了他的小海豹，Cecil今天晚上和他們睡

「我可以自己睡」穿著睡衣的Cecil從爸爸們的床上爬起來說

「你想自己睡嗎?」Greg問

「那我陪你們睡也可以」Cecil說

Greg和 Mycroft笑出聲來，他們爬上床打開電視讓Cecil看了一會卡通，在他們發現Cecil睡著的時候他們把電視關了

“明天再問他吧，今天他哭得夠累了”Greg用手語對 Mycroft說

“明天早餐之後由你問?” Mycroft問

“沒問題”Greg回答

他們還沒問過Cecil要不要去參加Jessy的葬禮

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Goodbye>

「你小時候有過這種階段嗎?」在Cecil看電視的時候Greg上樓去書房找 Mycroft問「對死亡.死後的世界感到好奇或者恐懼」

「在經歷過綁架的事件後短暫的有過對於死亡的焦慮，但很快被我自己封鎖了」 Mycroft從文件裡抬頭看了一眼後說「死亡不過就是一個生物的生命停止而已，並不是很嚴重的事情，相較於火山爆發或者森林大火，一個生命的死亡只不過是一片葉子掉落，是生命循環的一部分」

「如果Cecil是你這個反應我就帶他去看心理醫生了」Greg吐槽

「我對於生命的態度與許多人不同，我不輕賤但也不將生命的逝去視為禁忌，若不如此我工作上的許多決策都無法進行」 Mycroft停頓了一下補充「但如果是與我相關的人，我對這個問題持保留態度」

「你爸媽欠你一個兒童心理治療師」Greg說

「警官，放過那些可憐的治療師吧，我小時候並不是個討人喜歡的孩子」 Mycroft喝了口Greg端來的熱茶自我調侃

「你不相信天堂或者地獄這個我倒是不意外」Greg說

「我和Rudi在這個問題上有過討論」 Mycroft說

「你伯父?他信教?」Greg問，就他所知這位間諜頭子可不像是個會去教堂做禮拜的人，他更像是去教堂毒死目標的人

「不信」 Mycroft說「他對生命的態度比我更冷漠些」

「我覺得這絕對影響你了吧…」Greg說

「那也不會令人意外，考慮到他是我在許多領域上的啟蒙者」 Mycroft伸手要拿糖包但被Greg提前抽走了

「你那杯我有放糖了」Greg說「別喝那麼甜」

「…」 Mycroft皺眉但還是接受了

「那你們兩個不信天堂存在的人還有什麼好討論的?」Greg問

「只是觀點上的交流而已」 Mycroft說「當時Rudi的工作涉及了一些神職人員，他問我信不信天堂存在，我告訴他天堂只是給愚昧膽小的人安慰的謊言，而地獄是用於恐嚇的手段與安慰無法得到正義者的安慰」

「那你伯父呢?他怎麼說?」Greg問

「出乎意料的他希望天堂與地獄是存在的，我大略引用一下他的說法”他媽的天堂最好存在，那些無聊的混蛋可以自己找個地方待著省得擋路，而我會親自去接管地獄把那些王八蛋的內外翻轉掛起來，第一個就找我的前上司”」 Mycroft淡定的說「他的前上司是他殺的，不過Rudi的說法是和他打過交道的沒有幾個人有機會上天堂，所以他會樂於下地獄找他們敘舊，而如果他不幸上了天堂他會親自去找上帝本人算帳」

「好兇啊…」Greg吐槽

「他當時心情不怎麼好」 Mycroft說「你幾歲時懷疑這些故事的?」

「我老家的牧師是個和寡婦有一腿.抽菸而且喝醉就會大哭的傢伙，你覺得我能多晚開始懷疑啊」Greg笑「我爺爺過世後我對天堂，或者某種死後會去的理想世界是深信不疑的，因為只有這樣我才能安心」

「所以你打算問Cecil葬禮的問題了嗎?」 Mycroft問，原本Greg想討論的就是這個

「…他今天看起來挺愉快的，我不希望破壞他的心情」Greg說

「但當他難過的時候你會更捨不得問他，然後他可能會錯過和朋友道別的機會」 Mycroft說

「你說的沒錯」Greg說

「我們下去和他說吧」 Mycroft放下工作和Greg一起下樓

「Cecil來」Greg對坐在客廳地上玩玩具的兒子說「我們有事情想和你討論」他拍了自己和 Mycroft之間的沙發位置讓Cecil過來，Cecil到他們面前時Greg一把將他抱起來放在沙發上

「Cecil，你知道什麼是葬禮嗎?」 Mycroft問

「Daddy你知道什麼是葬禮為什麼還要問我?」Cecil說

「我們想知道你對葬禮的了解是什麼樣的」Greg說

「有人死掉了所以要把認識這個死掉的人的人都找來，大家聚在一起，神父會說話.很多人會哭.會有照片跟花」Cecil的描述都是出自他在電視上看過的景象

「差不多」Greg說

「可是電視上葬禮怪怪的」Cecil說

「哪裡怪?」Greg問

「死掉的人不會回來，可是電視上的葬禮裡面死掉的人會躺在盒子裡」Cecil說

Greg和 Mycroft互看了一眼，他們這才意識到Cecil沒有屍體的概念

「Cecil，死掉的人不會馬上不見的」Greg說「他們只是死掉了，還沒有被埋葬或者火化」

「可是那個死掉的人在電視上又出現了」Cecil困惑的問

「Cecil你去過老家那邊的墓園對吧」 Mycroft說

「對啊」Cecil說

「墓園是做什麼用的你知道嗎?」Greg問

「很久以前的人會在那裏」Cecil說

「你知道死掉以後人會變成什麼嗎?」Greg問

「死掉的人」Cecil說「Papa你累了嗎?」他看著Greg一臉非常擔心爸爸腦子怎麼了的表情

「呃…不是的Cecil」Greg抹了把臉說「當一個人死掉後他的身體會變成遺體，電視上演員躺進去的盒子叫做棺材，他正在飾演那個角色已經沒有生命的身體」

「可是死掉的人就不存在了不是嗎?」Cecil說

「呃，這個人是不存在了但他的身體還沒… Mycroft你接手」Greg投降

「你知道落葉會被分解，因為他們不再連接在樹上了，養分的輸送停止了」 Mycroft說

「嗯，奶奶說過，花瓣也是」Cecil說

「當一個生物死去的時候就和剛掉落的葉子一樣，看起來就像睡著了而已，人類有感情，會希望紀念.哀悼這個死去的人，所以會舉辦葬禮，把脫離了生命這棵大樹的落葉埋起來，和他告別，當然很多人會選擇火化，都是一種送別這片葉子.這個人的方式」 Mycroft說

「所以…Papa當警察，Uncle Sherlock調查有人死掉不是他們不見了?」Cecil皺著眉問

「如果一片葉子在不該掉下來的時候掉下來了，Papa和Sherlock就會去調查清楚」Greg說

「可是你們說死掉的人就感覺不到發生的事了」Cecil說「那為什麼還要辦葬禮?」

「因為這是傳統?」Greg看了 Mycroft說

「因為葬禮不是為了死去的人辦的」 Mycroft說

「Why?」Cecil看著 Mycroft問

「葬禮是為了被留下來的人而辦」 Mycroft說「讓來不及道別的人說再見.讓難過的人可以安慰彼此.讓人用來彌補缺憾.讓認識死者的人一起填補這個人去世所留下的坑洞」他摸了Cecil的頭「即使大家都認為這是為了死者而辦的，但比起已經長眠的人，還活著的人才需要葬禮，這是死者給予活下來的人的最後一個禮物，讓大家能夠說再見」

Cecil和Greg一樣會歪著頭思考，他許久沒有說話，在思考著 Mycroft所解釋的複雜概念

「Cecil，Jessy過世了，你想要去參加他的葬禮，和她說再見嗎?」 Mycroft問

「嗯，我想我會去的」Cecil說「Jessy會想要我去的」

他們讓Cecil打給Jessy的父母，讓他自己告訴他們他會參加葬禮，Greg把手機開擴音讓Cecil拿著

「這時候是不是要說我很遺憾?」Cecil問

「通常人們會這樣說」Jessy的父母破涕為笑

「我很遺憾Jessy過世了」Cecil說「我會很想他」

「我們也是」Jessy的父母說「那禮拜天見，謝謝你這麼貼心」

「掰掰」Cecil結束了通話把電話還給Greg

「你感覺怎麼樣?」Greg問，Cecil意外的平靜

「我想吃布丁」Cecil說

「那午餐後點心就給你布丁吧」Greg笑了，摸了Cecil的頭起身去弄午餐，Cecil自己在客廳玩和看電視不會出什麼問題， Mycroft回書房去工作了

「喂?唐納文啊，我明天就會回去上班了，嗯，家裡的事情解決了，不過禮拜日我會請假」Greg一邊切三明治一邊講電話「抱歉啊，突然請家庭照顧假，明天我請你喝咖啡，我正在弄午餐，先不說了，明天見，啊，那個背包客失蹤案的卷宗放我桌上就好，掰了」他掛了電話才注意到Cecil已經來到他身後「午餐很快就好了，你先去客廳等一下吧」

「Papa」Cecil抬頭看著Greg「你們會很久之後才死掉對吧?」

「對啊」Greg說

「可是你常常受傷」Cecil說「受傷很嚴重的人會死掉」

「Papa會很小心的」Greg說「警察有很多方式保護自己，而且Papa是很厲害的警察，不會隨便受傷的」他笑著說「你知道Papa很厲害對不對?」

「對!」Cecil馬上很有精神的回答

「別擔心這個了，去客廳看電視吧，很快就吃午餐了」Greg說，Cecil很快就跑回客廳去了，他正在看的卡通廣告結束了

那天晚上Cecil堅持不要上來和他們睡，他想要自己睡的話兩個當爸爸的也不會堅持，Greg和 Mycroft在睡前說起了葬禮的事情

「你說的那些和葬禮有關的話其實滿有道理的，會對葬禮有意見的都是活人」Greg說「我還辦過因為要火葬還是要土葬而導致兄弟意外打死對方的這種案子」

「我們過世的長輩都是土葬的，但考慮到土地利用的問題最好還是火葬吧」 Mycroft說

「我們討論過這個吧?火葬土葬什麼的?」Greg說

「你第一次帶我回去過聖誕節，我們出去散步的時候討論過*」 Mycroft說

(*君之墮劇情)

「我們老家那裏幾乎大家都是土葬，不過有些人是意外在外地過世的就會火化被帶回去埋」Greg說「我記得小時候參加過一場沒溝通好的葬禮，死的是White家的一個中年人，他出海的時候出了意外，火化後帶回來的，結果墓園裡挖的是放棺材用的坑，那超突兀的，最後還變成了他們家人在開玩笑要把和那傢伙一起出海的表哥一起埋進去，因為他欠了死者一筆錢」他笑著說「不過當然沒埋，他作勢要跳就是了」

「那還真是…」 Mycroft不知道該從哪吐槽起「我的父母只說了要合葬，算是我們家的少數了，大部分的人都不是自願要合葬的，Rudi說過他的養母和生母都因為那對雙胞胎必須合葬*而鬆了一口氣，他們後來都埋在別的地方」

「你家老一輩的人真要不得啊…」Greg吐槽

(*君之墮提過，由於雙胞胎/Holmes家的爺爺，在差不多的時間下過世沒人分得出誰是誰只好合葬)

「Rudi就沒有一個正式的葬禮」 Mycroft說「因為他是被放射物質毒死的，那更像是在處理核廢料」

「聽說了，還灌了水泥，常言道死亡是沉重的，但這棺材真的重得要命啊」Greg開玩笑的說

「不過我們都要活得很久才行啊」 Mycroft說「已經答應Cecil了」

「沒答應他也要給我活久一點啊喂…」Greg吐槽

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Accident will happen / 90%>

「SHIT!」Greg脫口而出第一句話就是這個，他禮拜日要陪Cecil參加葬禮，而他回去上班的第二天就出了意外

背包客失蹤案調查的結果引領他們發現一個下藥迷昏旅客後洗劫並殺人的慣犯，他們持搜索票上門的時候那傢伙把一個年輕人刺得半死不活的，Greg追著那個嫌犯衝了出去，那傢伙手上還拿著一把血淋淋的刀子，看到他們的路人大聲尖叫著，在一個轉角嫌犯突然離他很近，刀子反射的光閃過讓他往後一閃，但刀刃還是劃過了他的腹部，他摔在地上前對方舉起刀要再給他一擊，他的訓練讓他不用思考就拔出手槍對著那傢伙的大腿開了一槍，他用無線電回報自己的位置讓其他人盡快來支援

「Jeff Kingston你因為搶劫.謀殺和襲警被逮捕了，你有權保持沉默，你所說的一切…」他把痛到滿地打滾的嫌犯制伏上銬後支援也來了

「Boss!」唐納文看到他的襯衫上血跡逐漸暈開馬上衝了過來

「劃傷而已，不深」Greg摸了肚子上的傷口「只是割開的範圍有點大，所以血看起來多，別打給我老公，他這幾天很忙，我去醫院檢查一下就好，被害者呢?」

「送醫了，有生命危險，昏迷中」唐納文說

Greg上了救護車，去醫院後醫生檢查了他的傷，很淺的割傷，幫他消毒包紮後就讓他離開了，但他一回到辦公室就看到 Mycroft站在那等他了

「我可沒打給他」唐納文舉起雙手表示無辜「我去忙了」他馬上開溜了

Greg進了辦公室關上門

「監視器?」Greg問

「急診室紀錄」 Mycroft說「我們才和Cecil說好而已」

「我說了我不會受嚴重的傷，小傷就沒辦法了，而且我可是在對方腿上開了一個大洞，我很肯定我打到他的大腿骨了」Greg苦笑「這幾天洗澡的時候Cecil就交給你了，還好刀子很銳利，這個傷癒合後不會留下什麼痕跡的，Cecil呢?」

「和我父母在一起，帕米帕斯*出了點狀況，我很有可能會忙上幾天，甚至可能要出差」 Mycroft拉了椅子在Greg對面坐下

(*帕米帕斯:本文虛構的東歐小國，獨裁者普契羅夫殺了自己的兒子，在二部曲中安西亞去過這個國家，回報了普契羅夫的妻女正在慢慢毒死他，長期在西方和蘇聯/俄羅斯之間遊走拿雙邊好處，有豐富的礦產)

「那個國家怎麼了?」Greg問

「普契羅夫過世後他的弟弟尼古拉以輔佐自居但實際上掌控了帕米帕斯實際的權力，現在的獨裁者名義上是普契羅夫的妻子，但掌控軍隊的尼古拉已經說服他退位了，在接下來幾天內權力轉移的新聞會出現在電視上」 Mycroft說

「然後…?」Greg知道這種小事不會讓 Mycroft出差

「尼古拉是知名的短視近利，他上位時間越久對我們兩國的能源合作協議傷害越大，總之，我必須讓事情如計畫的發展，不然會有很多麻煩，只是天然氣的話倒無傷大雅，但俄羅斯人插手就很麻煩了」 Mycroft說「總而言之，我會避免弄到需要出差那一步」

「O…K?不會有第三次世界大戰吧?」Greg問

「不會」 Mycroft說著把一個袋子放在桌上「裡面是給你替換的襯衫，還有你的午餐」

「謝謝」Greg看了一下袋子裡後起身送 Mycroft離開

「我今天會晚點回家，所以晚餐就不用等我了」 Mycroft說

「了解」Greg親了 Mycroft一下，而正好看向這邊的安德森以光速轉頭避開了這個他覺得會導致自己被人道毀滅的畫面

Cecil傍晚打電話給Greg說他想住在爺爺奶奶這邊，Greg可以想見兩個老人家一定又開始寵孫子了，不過他還是讓Cecil在那邊過夜了，一天後來變成兩天，Greg和 Mycroft第二天晚上等不到孩子回家打電話過去是Colin接的

「唉呀，抱歉我們忘了」Colin笑著說「讓他多住一天吧，明天我們就帶他回去，我們今天帶他來卡地夫待得太晚了，他和我朋友的外孫正在看電影呢」

「…好吧，別讓他太晚睡了」 Mycroft眼神死了一會說

「我們聽Cecil說了，他的朋友過世了」Colin說「他明白這是什麼意思嗎?」

「星期日我們會帶他去參加葬禮」 Mycroft說「我們有好好向他解釋過了」

「這樣也好」Colin說「 Sherlock就沒有好好的和維克多道別過呢」

「他有去給他們獻花」 Mycroft說，在 Sherlock想起來後，塵埃落定之後他就買了花問了他們的墓地去悼念了

「親自送走親愛的人是一種很重要的儀式，能讓Cecil明白自己正在經歷什麼我覺得很重要，你們做了很正確的決定」Colin說「不過Rudi在這方面就太粗暴了，不太考慮別人心理上的感受，安慰人也做得很笨拙」他笑了說

「我不會像他那樣的」 Mycroft說「Rudi只能對我們誠實，所以他無法在這件事情上說謊，他只能轉達事實讓我們自己面對」

「所以你才會從小就冷靜得不像個小孩子」Colin嘆氣「啊，我得掛電話了，孩子們在喊我呢，晚安了」電話掛斷了以後 Mycroft嘆了很長的一口氣去告訴Greg他們的兒子今晚不回家了

「讓他開心一下也好啊」洗完澡出來正在看肚子上的刀傷的Greg說

「所以我讓他們帶Cecil出去玩了啊」 Mycroft走過去示意要Greg讓他看他的刀傷

「不嚴重啦」Greg說

「深度最深3毫米」 Mycroft摸了結痂的傷口說

「只是淺淺的劃過去而已」Greg說「今天孩子不在，不如我們…」他挑眉暗示 Mycroft他們有一段時間沒上床了

「你可以直接用說的」 Mycroft說

「上次我直接說”嘿，孩子睡了，操我”的時候你的表情太精彩了，我暫時不想回顧」Greg笑

「好吧，就當作是我的錯」 Mycroft淺笑親吻了Greg「我去洗澡」

隔天早上Greg收到唐納文的簡訊，他們找到那名倖存的被害者的私人物品了，他們要求Greg今天上班直接到巴茨去，Greg在吃早餐時看到這則簡訊雖然覺得奇怪但推測大概是茉莉有什麼發現

「你工作上也出狀況了?」Greg問眉頭深鎖的 Mycroft

「看來普契羅夫的女兒來到倫敦了」 Mycroft說「先不論那位公主在打什麼主意，監視的人手必須增加是肯定的，而且他一直是家裡唯一有腦子的那個，這才令人擔心」

「看來我們今天都有得忙了」Greg說

Greg出門後照著簡訊通知的直接去了巴茨

「茉莉有什麼發現嗎?別告訴我那個背包客死了，那小子還年輕啊」Greg說

「喔Greg，你來了，太好了」茉莉說著抓著Greg的手把他拉到辦公室去，唐納文已經在那裏等了

「怎麼了? Sherlock沒用你們的微波爐炸眼球吧?」Greg看兩位女士面色凝重開了玩笑說

「我已經禁止他這麼做了」茉莉說，換句話說 Sherlock的確用他的微波爐做過實驗「把這個吃下去，然後我們跟你解釋到底怎麼了」他拿了一顆藍色的藥片給Greg並把裝了水的紙杯給他

「這不是 Sherlock的實驗吧?」Greg問

「你覺得我會幫那個傢伙拿你當小白鼠嗎?」唐納文說

「這是什麼藥啊?」Greg問

「PEP，你先吃了再說」茉莉命令

「OK…?」Greg很少被茉莉命令做什麼，但通常茉莉會這樣說話都表示事態嚴重或者 Sherlock又搞砸了什麼，他吞掉了那片藥後把杯子放下「What now?」

「坐下」唐納文拉了椅子讓他坐下

「到底怎麼了?」Greg坐下後問

「我們找到那個昏迷的背包客的私人物品了，他留在青年旅社裡」唐納文拿出一張影印的紙「這是他背包裡的文件副本」

「有找到他的護照嗎?」Greg拿過那張紙，他從公事包裡找出他的閱讀眼鏡戴上

「他從美國佛羅里達州來的，24歲，已經通知他的家人了」唐納文說

「這是檢驗報告…」Greg讀了一下上面的數值「他挺健康的，至少在被捅成篩子前，B肝.C肝抗體都在，然後….」

Greg瞪大眼抬頭看了茉莉和唐納文，他感覺血液從自己的臉上退去，心跳速度暴增

「HIV陽性」Greg艱難的吞了口口水後說「而且檢驗到了就表示…」

「他在三個月前被前女友傳染，上周被通知去檢驗的，所以他身上的病毒還有傳染性，嫌犯拿刺過他的刀子刺了你，你有被血液感染的危險性，你剛才吃的是PEP，Post-Exposure Prophylaxis，在可能被感染的72小時內開始療程被感染的可能性很低，但要吃28天，你剛才吃的是我從急診拿的PEP，我幫你安排和Dr.Khan的門診了，我已經和他的助理說過你的狀況，你下午就來拿藥」茉莉說

「Oh my fucking God」Greg感到頭暈，抹了把臉「Shit，我有可能傳染給別人嗎?」

「我不知道，我是法醫」茉莉說

「Oh God，我得打個電話」Greg扶著桌子起身

「深呼吸，別緊張，你前天才被刺傷，現在開始吃藥被感染的可能性很低」茉莉說

「還好旅社的人看到電視報警讓我們去拿他的東西，不然等我們發現可能就太晚了，醫院那邊也已經通知了」唐納文說

「茉莉，我要的樣本呢?」 Sherlock堂而皇之的闖入了法醫辦公室，然後看到面無血色的Greg和兩個正努力安慰他的女強人「Cecil受傷了?」

「Cecil沒事，是我被刺傷…」Greg把手上的紙給了 Sherlock，他拿出手機在想要怎麼和 Mycroft說他得來一趟醫院的事情，他剛被刺傷會傳染給別人嗎?病毒應該還沒在體內複製吧?Fuck，通常他接觸到這種報告都是從死人家裡翻出來的，雖然死因不是病毒，而且現在只要吃藥就能治療可是他真的…

「我不明白你在擔心什麼」 Sherlock把報告扔在桌上「你說有符合我在找的短指症樣本」

「 Sherlock!我們在擔心Greg的身體健康!」茉莉斥責

「所以一把刺傷HIV帶原者的刀子刺傷了他，那又怎樣?」 Sherlock說

「你這傢伙是不是想真的從這棟樓頂被扔下去啊?!」唐納文罵

「 Sherlock，閉嘴」Greg說「我得想好我該怎麼叫你哥來醫院一趟!」他忍不住叫

「我不需要知道你們的夜生活，謝謝」 Sherlock翻著茉莉桌上的檔案無視了兩個女人要殺了他的眼神，然後他翻了幾頁後意識到Greg剛剛的話是擔心什麼「Wait，你以為你被傳染了?」他指著Greg

「他媽的你以為呢!??」Greg今年第二度萌生想掐死 Sherlock的念頭，不是說過去幾個月沒有，只是過去幾個月都是想揍他一拳而已

「你該擔心這傢伙有肝炎而不是HIV」 Sherlock說「你無法被HIV感染」

辦公室裡安靜了一下後唐納文先出聲

「What the fuck are you talking about?」唐納文皺眉

「你們決定要小孩的時候做過基因檢測，你顯然沒有看報告」 Sherlock說

「我只看了聽力的部分」Greg皺眉眨了眨眼

「說重點不然我就讓家屬把Mr.Wooster領回去，如果你忘了那是誰，那是你要看的短指症死者」茉莉威脅

「你本來就該讓家屬把那個死人領回去了吧?」唐納文說

「那不是重點，重點是當時DNA檢測顯示了Greg有CCR5基因缺失，他打從一開始就不可能被傳染HIV」 Sherlock說「考慮到只有10%的歐洲白人有這個遺傳變異，你確實走了點運」

「我有什麼變異?」Greg問「等一下，所以我沒事了???」

「讓 Mycroft和你解釋，我有個案子需要短指症指紋樣本，如果不快點讓我見到Mr.Woos，有一個誘拐犯就要逃到南美洲了」 Sherlock說

「是Wooster」茉莉糾正

「你沒事，除了你肚子上的刀傷和可能的傷口感染外你好得很，這樣可以了嗎?」 Sherlock問茉莉

「在第三格冰櫃」茉莉說

「謝謝」 Sherlock愉快的溜走去研究可憐的Mr.Wooster的手了

「所以…Greg剛才白白吞了一片藥?」唐納文問

「我不知道，但有一部分人確實有遺傳上的變易讓他們不會被感染」茉莉說

「這和我們家的聽力問題有關嗎?」Greg正在努力的Google那個C什麼5的東西到底是什麼

「沒有，那只是影響了免疫細胞的蛋白質表現，我用最簡單的方式說明就是你缺少一個給病毒開的窗戶，所以病毒無法感染你，我印象中報告寫了這類人被感染西尼羅河病毒後可能會比較嚴重，但這個變異不會影響聽力也不會導致明顯的問題」茉莉說

「所以這是虛驚一場?」唐納文問茉莉

「有這個遺傳的人很少所以最好不要賭那10%的機率*」茉莉說「你還是要聯絡 Mycroft，讓他把基因檢測報告發過來讓Dr.Khan看一下」

「我這就去打給他」Greg一口氣把一整杯水喝乾後拿著手機去樓梯間打給 Mycroft

(*其實英國有此變異的百分比約11%)

Greg在樓梯間坐下打給 Mycroft

「你在忙嗎?」Greg問

「目前還沒開始」 Mycroft說

「我需要你發我以前做過的那個基因檢測報告過來，我被叫來巴茨是因為…」

Greg解釋了一遍今天早上的虛驚一場，還有 Sherlock突然走進來差點讓他們三個頓時很想打死他的事

「 Sherlock在調查的並不是誘拐犯，他在調查的是那個誘拐犯的妻子」 Mycroft說

「那傢伙不是重點」Greg說「你怎麼沒跟我說過這件事?」

「我跟你說過，但你說基因檢測報告太複雜了，跟你說也聽不懂，你要我只需要告訴你Cecil是不是健康就好」 Mycroft說

「…好像是有這回事」Greg扶額「所以我真的有這個奇怪的基因樂透頭獎?」

「我不會說這是頭獎，考慮到有約11%的英國人有這個遺傳，應該是二獎吧」 Mycroft說

「這到底怎麼來的啊…我知道我家裡聽不到，還來第二個奇怪的遺傳也太多了」Greg說「不過還好不管是哪個祖先遺傳的，我們逃過一劫」

「普遍的推測是因為黑死病導致有這個變異的人活下來了所以歐洲有這個基因出現」 Mycroft說「這樣因為疾病產生的優勢遺傳其實很常見，比如地中海貧血.鐮刀型貧血和蠶豆症都是會提高瘧疾感染者的生存機會而被留下的基因，不過不全是好的影響，能消化乳糖也是基因突變的結果」

「所以從我的基因來看就是個能吃起司.聽不到但很難死的傢伙，在活下來這件事上很努力啊」Greg自我吐槽， Mycroft聽到這也放心了，他已經從驚嚇狀態恢復了

「說到底所有人的基因都是因為很努力存活而被遺傳下來的」 Mycroft說「我把報告發到你的手機了」

「謝謝」Greg說「那你有什麼奇怪的遺傳嗎?既然我們都做了檢測，你的報告上有把所有智商提高的基因都打勾嗎?」

「我有紅頭髮的遺傳」 Mycroft說「除此之外沒有了，目前沒有辦法用基因檢測智商」

「我在開玩笑的」Greg說「啊，我想起來了，我那時候只看了Cecil的報告，只看懂了他的染色體是XY這項」

「Cecil有CCR5變異，所以Lily也有這個基因，你的家人裡面應該還有其他人有，下次聖誕節聚餐你有一個工作以外的話題可以聊了」 Mycroft說

「會缺話題的人是你不是我，我差點以為我會害你被傳染」Greg鬆了一大口氣「我去上班了，那個倒楣的背包客的案子我還沒開始寫報告呢」

Greg後來印出那份報告就知道自己為什麼沒看了，那份報告得讓醫生來解讀，全是數據和他看不懂的英文，這種讓他懷疑自己到底是不是文盲的東西他大多會直接放棄交給 Mycroft

「沒被感染真是太好了」茉莉拍拍Greg的背說

「現在我真的體會到生命多脆弱了，我的媽啊」Greg說「我才答應Cecil要活很久就差點把自己搞死，我以後得小心點」

「你很快就追不上嫌犯了，他得回頭找你才能刺傷你」拿著掌紋拓印回來的 Sherlock吐槽

「我們等下頂樓見啊臭小子，我體力沒那麼差」Greg說

「你是指揮，不是基層」 Sherlock說「追嫌犯交給其他人去做，至少他們還能穿防彈背心跑步」

「是，我知道我老了，別提醒我了，我都還沒五十歲啊，你這個臭小子」Greg說

「John，到嫌犯兄弟的家外和我會面，我會在十分鐘內到」 Sherlock根本沒理Greg的抱怨一邊講電話一邊跑了

「那小子還是沒在聽人說話啊」Greg嘆氣

「你剛才說你答應Cecil要活很久?」茉莉好奇的問

「他的朋友過世了，他要我們答應他要活很久，他還特地來問我會不會因為工作受傷」Greg簡短的說「現在我真的覺得我以前不夠小心了，大概是因為只需要對自己負責的關係，工作受傷什麼的真的沒那麼在意，我還被炸彈破片割傷過，那次都沒有這一回這麼震撼，看來我真的得把自己的命當作不是自己的才好，這樣會更謹慎點」他開玩笑說

「看你這樣我就放心了」茉莉微笑「有一份文件請你順便帶回蘇格蘭場方便嗎?」

「當然沒有問題」掃去心中陰霾，Greg爽朗的說

晚上Cecil回家時抱著他的小海豹娃娃，手上還拿著一個裝了小蛋糕的盒子，背包比起去爺爺奶奶家時更鼓了，一回到家就追著爸爸們說和爺爺去玩的事情，Greg好好地抱了Cecil然後把他交給 Mycroft

「你昨天沒刷牙」 Mycroft說

「昨天我玩太晚來不及刷」Cecil裝無辜的說

「你想看牙醫嗎?」Greg壞心的笑著「你看過Daddy看牙齒的時候，你想試試看嗎?」

「不想!」Cecil用力的搖頭， Mycroft非常在乎他的口腔衛生習慣，通常Cecil不會疏忽刷牙，因為他看過 Mycroft治療蛀牙的恐怖畫面，雖然沒直接看到嘴裡，但看到Daddy整個人緊繃到不行還有可怕的鑽牙聲就夠把他嚇壞了

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

這一更的主軸我想是生命,遺傳是生命的編碼,而死亡是必然的結果,至於對子女教養的愛和關懷會跟著基因一起被傳下去,形成下一代無法被檢測的基因

Cecil對死亡的概念其實並不完善,因為他還太小,他對死亡和葬禮的概念有缺失,因為只在電視上看過葬禮所以他不是很了解實際的內容,不過只要知道是為了和死去的朋友告別他就會去

CCR5基因變異我想很多人都聽過,這個缺失會影響免疫系統對腸胃道的維護不過目前研究看來影響並不大

順便衛教一下,高風險被傳染HIV的人有pre-exposure prophylaxis, PrEP這個選擇,也就是在接觸傳染源前吃的藥,也有文中提到的PEP,接觸後越快投藥越有效的接觸後用預防藥物,在一些國家急診和任何醫生都能開這種藥物給患者,所以在文中茉莉作為法醫也能從急診拿到這個藥

基因變異是很有趣的一個研究主題,尤其是紅頭髮和藍眼睛本身就是一種基因突變,紅髮的人更能在陽光缺乏的環境合成維生素D,不過也很容易曬傷

文中設定探長的年紀讓他成長的時候正好是HIV和愛滋陰影跟恐慌最嚴重的那段時期,也是柴契爾夫人推出28號條款(不讓學校"鼓吹"同性戀相關議題的惡法)的時代,所以探長算是被嚇大的,雖然有正確的觀念也知道有藥可醫但還是會被嚇個半死XDDD

畢竟多一事不如少一事嘛

這一更比較長算是彌補上一次比較短了XDDD


	10. Chapter 10

<I HATE you>

Cecil回家隔天早上吃早餐時不知道怎麼看出Greg有受傷的，他指著Greg的肚子問他怎麼了

「我沒事啊」Greg裝傻的笑著說

「No，你有受傷」Cecil說著要伸手去掀Greg的襯衫

「只是一點點割傷而已，不嚴重的，亂拉衣服很不禮貌喔」Greg閃過了孩子的魔爪說

「Papa你說你不會受傷的!」Cecil生氣的說

「Cecil，你Papa為了救人受傷是不得已的」 Mycroft說「Greg你讓他看一下吧」 Mycroft用嘴型說”不然他會真的生氣”

「好吧」Greg掀起襯衫讓Cecil看那道現在已經結痂變短的刀傷，比較淺的部分連痂都掉了，只剩下一些淺色的新生皮膚顯示著這裡曾經受傷「只是輕輕割傷而已，Papa是為了一個差點死掉的人去追嫌犯的」

Cecil伸手摸了Greg的傷，通常他看到別人受傷都會問”會不會痛?需要擦藥嗎?”但這次完全不是如此

「我討厭Papa!你不守信用!」Cecil生氣地大叫「I HATE you!」哭著跺腳然後丟下吃到一半的早餐跑回房間去，還特地用力地關門表達自己的抗議

「Cecil!」Greg被 Mycroft攔住，不然他真的要追上去了

「你現在過去他只會更生氣」 Mycroft也第一次見到Cecil這樣對爸爸發脾氣有點驚訝「你和他說了什麼嗎?他怎麼說你不守信用?」

「呃…」Greg嘆了一大口氣後把他和Cecil的對話告訴 Mycroft「我沒想到他看得出我受傷了」

「你該穿深色襯衫」 Mycroft指著他白襯衫下擺的一個小小的汙點「你腰部的高度正好是Cecil坐下平視的高度，他看到襯衫從裡面滲血才知道你受傷的，傷口癒合會癢，你不自覺的抓破了傷口」

「我都沒注意到」Greg看了那不明顯的汙點

「你去上班吧，我會和Cecil談的，他現在對這些事特別敏感」 Mycroft拍了Greg的背

「我去和他說一下」Greg喝掉了他的咖啡走到Cecil的房門口，他聽得到Cecil在吸鼻子的聲音，他正在哭「Cecil，親愛的」

「走開!」Cecil叫

「Papa要去工作了，掰掰」Greg說

「掰掰」Cecil帶著鼻音的說

Mycroft安慰了Greg送他出門後沒有馬上去找Cecil，他把餐桌收拾好後把需要的文件和筆電拿到客廳去，坐在地上把電腦放在桌上這樣的坐姿雖然讓他不舒服但他知道他會達成他的目的，而這點痠痛是值得的

大概過了一個小時吧， Mycroft聽到客廳門口有吸鼻涕的聲音就知道他故意留在一樓的目的成功了

「Daddy…」Cecil知道他不能打擾 Mycroft工作，但現在Daddy不在書房應該沒關係，他靠在門邊看 Mycroft

「過來吧」 Mycroft向Cecil招手，Cecil手上抱著海豹娃娃走過來很自然的在 Mycroft懷裡坐下， Mycroft抽了衛生紙給他擤鼻子和擦眼淚

「Daddy我覺得Papa會生氣」Cecil說

「為什麼?」 Mycroft問

「因為我說我討厭他」Cecil說到討厭的時候又哭了起來「Papa會生氣──」他哇哇叫了起來

「不會的，Papa沒有生氣」 Mycroft說「但恨(Hate)確實是很強烈的一個表達方式，Papa會難過」

「我不要Papa生氣也不想要他難過」Cecil揉著眼說

「那等Papa回來你要怎麼做?」 Mycroft問

「我要跟他說對不起」Cecil說「可是我很生氣」

「你是生氣還是害怕?」 Mycroft問「這兩個很不一樣，你要會區分才行」

「為什麼不一樣?我只覺得很不舒服」Cecil說

「生氣是憤怒的，而如果你因為Papa受傷而對他生氣的話你需要時間冷靜，好好想一想Papa是不是真的對你的憤怒有責任，而如果你是害怕你必須告訴我，我才能幫助你」 Mycroft很溫柔的說

「我不知道」Cecil抽抽噎噎地說

「那我幫你分析一下，在發現Papa有受傷的時候你在想什麼呢?」 Mycroft問

「我在想他真的受傷了嗎?」Cecil問「那也很像咖啡沾到衣服」

「你確定Papa受傷了以後呢?」 Mycroft問

「他說他不會受傷的」Cecil說

「他會盡可能不受嚴重的傷，可是小傷難以避免的，你在家裡玩耍的時候也經常擦傷和跌倒啊」 Mycroft說「你受傷的時候Papa會生氣嗎?」

「不會」Cecil搖頭

「Papa已經讓他的工作盡可能的安全了，但偶而還是會有意外發生，他也不是故意要受傷的」 Mycroft說

「我知道…」Cecil扭著手指

「你覺得你是為什麼會對Papa說出”我討厭你”呢?」 Mycroft帶著Cecil理清自己想法

「我討厭他可能會死掉」Cecil說「我不想要Papa死掉」他的眼淚又開始滴下來了， Mycroft直到自己當爸爸才知道小孩有這麼多眼淚可以掉

「所以你是害怕Papa死掉」 Mycroft說「所以你對著Papa生氣，你為什麼害怕Papa死掉呢?」他問

「因為我愛Papa」Cecil說

「那你為什麼要對他生氣呢?」 Mycroft把狀況分析給兒子聽「你因為害怕Papa會因為受傷死掉而對Papa生氣，結果Papa怎麼了?」

「很難過的去工作了」Cecil說「我不該對他生氣」

「我們大家都多少會生氣，這是正常的，只是你要搞清楚為什麼自己在生氣，你害怕和擔心Papa受傷會死掉，但對Papa生氣也沒辦法改變Papa的工作很危險的事實」 Mycroft說「Papa已經很小心了，他也不想要受傷，因為他知道自己受傷會讓我們傷心難過跟擔心」

「我想找Papa」Cecil說

「Papa中午休息的時候我可以帶你去找他」 Mycroft說「我們可以一起買午餐去給他，到時候你該做什麼?」

「跟他說對不起」Cecil說「還有拿午餐給他」

「很好」 Mycroft很滿意的摸了Cecil的頭「Daddy要上樓去工作，你可以自己在樓下玩嗎?還是你想上樓在書房陪Daddy?」

「我可以自己玩」Cecil說

「我會在書房，有事情就來敲門」 Mycroft撐著沙發好不容易才爬起來，因為姿勢不良腰痛是預期之內，但Cecil把他的腳也坐麻了就有點麻煩了，他掙扎了一下才爬起來收拾東西上樓

Greg一大早就愁眉苦臉的樣子讓唐納文好奇的多看了兩眼

「Boss你起床的方向不對嗎?」唐納文把檔案拿給Greg時說「你的眉頭都能夾死蒼蠅了」

「我起床的方向還能不對嗎?我旁邊睡了個大活人」Greg說

「Ouch，對兩年沒男朋友的女性這麼毒?」唐納文說笑著

「你對你的上司可以尊重點嗎?」Greg嘆氣

「是你自己要我們別這麼畢恭畢敬的，所以你是怎麼了?跟老公吵架?」唐納文八卦的說

「我們好得很，而且真的要吵也不可能有個結果」Greg嘆氣「是我兒子」

「小天使怎麼了?」唐納文問，大家都見過Cecil，所有人都非常喜歡這個孩子，他會說話以後簡直是個大甜心，整個蘇格蘭場都懷疑這個天使是Holmes家得到 Sherlock後來自上帝的補償

「他對我生氣了」Greg說

「你幹了什麼好事?」唐納文問

「喂，你這是為了三歲小孩背叛你的上司嗎?」Greg說

「他是個超可愛的三歲小孩，當然」唐納文說

「提醒我把你踢去開罰單」Greg翻了白眼說「他的朋友過世了，最近特別敏感，他看到我被割傷後生氣了，因為我之前跟他說過我不會讓自己受嚴重的傷，我想他還是很害怕我或 Mycroft會突然死掉」

「你可千萬別告訴他HIV的那件事，你可是閃了一顆口徑特別大的子彈」唐納文說

「我覺得他應該不了解HIV實際上多嚴重，不過我絕對不會告訴他我差點就可能被傳染病毒的」Greg說「他最近經歷的簡直不是三歲小孩該有的」

「你們為什麼不乾脆跟他說他朋友搬家了?」唐納文說

「莎莉，他是個三歲能讀書.加上手語至少會三種語言.能寫國小數學作業而且拿A.幾乎認得所有他見過人走過的路的Holmes」Greg說「我們無法騙過他的」

「這就是為什麼我覺得小孩子在上小學前還是笨一點比較好照顧」唐納文說

「等你自己有小孩你就知道了」Greg嘆氣

「你這是性別歧視，誰說女人結婚就要生小孩了」唐納文故意逗Greg說

「別跟我來這套，莎莉，你我都知道你這套笑話整不到我，只會讓那些平常就對你不夠尊重的偽君子緊張而已」Greg絲毫不受影響地吐槽「而且你上個禮拜才跟我抱怨凍卵聽說很貴這件事」

「原來當時你有在聽?」唐納文說

「是，很遺憾我不是開警車飆到時速120以後就什麼都聽不到的類型」Greg抹了把臉「玩笑說夠了，那個美國背包客醒了嗎?醒了就派人給他做筆錄，還有…」

Greg整個早上都板著臉，直到快要中午的時候他接到了一通電話才好些

午休的時候Greg掛著微笑站在辦公室外等人

「你在等誰啊?開心成這樣」迪摩克問

「我的午餐和家人」Greg說「主要是我的家人」

「聽說早上你和兒子吵架了?」迪摩克問

「對，唐納文真是大嘴巴」Greg說

「你兒子可是個小天使，我很難想像他跟你鬧脾氣」迪摩克說

「他畢竟才三歲啊」Greg笑

很快的 Mycroft就帶著Cecil出現了，手上還拿著外賣的紙袋

「Papa~~~」Cecil一進到辦公室看到Greg就甩下Daddy直奔向Greg

「Hi~Buddy!」Greg把飛撲向自己的兒子抱起來親了一口，今天難得沒被嫌棄鬍渣「你眼睛都紅了」

「Papa對不起我早上對你生氣」Cecil抱著Greg的脖子趴在他肩膀上說「你會原諒我嗎?」

「當然了，我知道你不是有意的」Greg微笑著看兒子重新綻放開的笑容說「你們給我帶了什麼午餐?」

「煙燻鮭魚三明治和咖啡」 Mycroft說

一家三口直接在Greg的辦公室裡坐下吃午餐， Mycroft穿得比較休閒(以 Mycroft而言休閒衫和長褲就是很輕便的打扮了)，以至於一些見過他的警察一時間沒認出他是Greg的老公，AKA(別稱)那個不能說名字的人.某個高層.神秘人.MIB

「我第一次見到Greg他老公沒穿三件套」迪摩克說

「有點詭異」唐納文說

「就是休閒了點，他可能放假吧」迪摩克說「而且要說詭異的話，Greg的老公和 Sherlock是親兄弟還比較令人匪夷所思，他很有禮貌而 Sherlock通常不知道禮貌怎麼寫」

「而且Cecil和跟他們有血緣關係」唐納文說

「他那麼可愛我相信99%是Greg的努力」迪摩克附和

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<意見>

「Greg有案子嗎?」週五John見到Greg出現在221B問

「其實我是來找你的」Greg說

「Shit， Sherlock做了什麼?」John放下茶杯

「他沒做什麼，是我想問你幾個問題」Greg說

「哈德森太太在美國買大麻布朗尼的許可不是我開的」John說

「哈德森太太買了什麼?!」Greg決定放棄追問「算了，我就當作沒聽見了」

「你如果生病了最好找專科醫生，如果很尷尬也一樣，我只是個全科醫生，除非你受的是槍傷不然我覺得你還是去醫院比較好」John說

「我很得很!」Greg叫

「喔那太好了，你無法想像我朋友裡有多少人跑來問我泌尿科的問題的」John打趣地說「所以有什麼我能幫你的嗎?」

「是Cecil」Greg坐下接過John給他的那杯茶「你是怎麼跟Rosie解釋Mary的死的」

「…」John愣了一下放下茶杯「誰過世了?」

「Cecil的一個朋友，一個因為血癌身體虛弱的女孩，感染了流感後去世的」Greg說

「這就很不一樣了」John看著自己的手「Rosie…他不認識Mary，所以我們從未讓她和媽媽告別，我們努力的讓他認識媽媽是誰」

「抱歉，我也許不該問你」Greg嘆氣

「不會的，兄弟」John伸手拍拍Greg的肩「我在教Rosie認Mary的時候一直是指著照片給他看」他深吸一口氣吐出後說「然後我後來發現Rosie以為照片就叫做”媽咪”」

「老天」Greg忍不住說

「後來我們當然更正了這個認知錯誤，老天我聽起來像 Sherlock」John自我吐槽

「哈哈確實很像」Greg說

「Rosie其實多少知道死亡是什麼，畢竟我和 Sherlock一起養大他的」John忍不住抹了把臉「不過他在學校說謀殺什麼的實在讓我被叫去很多次」

「那Rosie了解你有一天也會死嗎?」Greg問

「我不知道，Rosie只是個普通小孩，在他搬出十萬個為什麼問到底前他能越少碰到這種我們很難回答的問題越好，他只知道有謀殺 Sherlock會很高興的去工作」John說「你們考慮過讓他相信那孩子搬家嗎?說不定他很快就會忘記了」

「我們無法騙過Cecil的，他會記得所有疑點然後等他大一點自己想出答案，我們可不想讓他以後有信任危機」Greg說「 Mycroft很肯定Cecil的記憶和他一樣好，不可能忘記的」

「太聰明也不好照顧」John說「嗯…你考慮過給他看卡通嗎?有一部出了很多年的電影叫<Coco>我不知道你聽過沒，似乎很適合讓小孩用正面的方式面對死亡」

「我好像聽說過」Greg說

「這樣吧，找一天你帶Cecil來，Rosie很喜歡那部電影，我會讓他們一起看」John說

「只能試試看了，謝了John」Greg說

「不客氣」John說

「話說回來， Sherlock和Rosie呢?」Greg問

「有個委託人懷疑前妻帶孩子出去玩的時候在走私毒品，他帶Rosie去臥底了」John說

「你們真的不會被社工列入高風險家庭嗎…」Greg吐槽

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<葬禮>

Greg和 Mycroft帶著Cecil參加Jessy的葬禮，他們向Cecil解釋葬禮上大家都穿黑衣，然後帶著Cecil去舉辦葬禮的教堂

「謝謝你來參加，Cecil」Joan蹲下抱了Cecil說

「我想和Jessy說再見」Cecil說

「親愛的他一定會在天堂對你揮手的，你可以先去那邊坐下，等下葬禮就要開始了，我想和你爸爸們說幾句話」Sean讓Cecil去其他孩子身邊坐好，他接著站起來和 Mycroft跟Greg握手「謝謝你們帶他來」

「他想要來，我們當然要陪他」 Mycroft說「我們很遺憾」

「我們真的很感激你們」Sean強忍著哭出來的衝動說「Jessy最後交到了好朋友，還願意來醫院看他，陪他玩耍，這都是以前Jessy不曾有過的」

「Cecil也是第一次交到好朋友」Greg說

「我們雖然不是很熟但我能從Cecil看出你們都是非常好的人，是優秀的家長」Sean說

「謝謝」 Mycroft說

「難怪Cecil他…」Sean笑中帶淚的把一股情緒憋了回去「抱歉，我這幾天情緒不是很穩定」

「你看起來也很累」Greg說

「沒有Jessy這輩子辛苦」Sean說「在Cecil來玩的時候他和Jessy聊天說著他們長大後想做什麼，Jessy有很多夢想，但最希望的是在動物園工作，Cecil的就很單純，但我完全可以理解為什麼他會那麼說」

「他沒跟我們說過他以後想做什麼」 Mycroft說

「喔，抱歉，我以為他會和你們說的」Sean說「我可能漏傳影片了，我會補給你們的」

「Cecil那個時候真的很可愛」Joan在丈夫拿出手機找影片要發給Greg的時候接話「我們問他以後會不會想跟Papa一樣當警察，他說不要」

「畢竟這份工作很危險」Greg苦笑

「他說他不想當警察」Joan說「他說他以後想當爸爸，因為他覺得你們是最棒的」他微笑著對兩個父親說「他是個天使」

Jessy的阿姨一家子來了打斷了他們的對話，Greg和 Mycroft就和Jessy的父母說了一聲一起去坐在Cecil身旁

葬禮上撥放了Jessy生前的照片和影片，出生後不久就進了醫院，有許多Jessy的影像都是在醫院的兒童病房和來娛樂病童的人或動物的合照，有一系列Jessy出院的照片，然後是幾張Jessy健康地回到家的照片，接著全都是Jessy笑得非常開心的和Cecil的合照，有段影片是他們兩個在Jessy家院子的彈跳床上蹦蹦跳跳的還想拿氣球丟對方，他們一起用毯子和枕頭蓋秘密基地還在裡面睡著了……

Greg看了Cecil，他非常認真地看著Jessy一生的回顧，皺著眉嘟著嘴非常難過但沒有哭出來

在大家去給Jessy獻花的時候Cecil看了躺在棺材裡的Jessy，他們專門為他找了一個粉紅色畫了海豚的兒童棺材，Jessy被打扮得漂漂亮亮的，看起來就和只是睡著了一樣

「Jessy頭髮沒這麼長」Cecil轉頭問Jessy的父母

「他一直想留長髮，所以我們幫他打扮了一下」Joan說

「他不痛了嗎?」Cecil緊皺著眉頭

「不痛了，他會睡得很香」Sean說

「Jessy晚安」Cecil把手上的玫瑰花放進棺材裡還從口袋裡拿出了那個Jessy給他的小木船放了進去

「那是Jessy送你的禮物啊」Sean說

「可是我覺得他會比我更需要他爺爺做的小船」Cecil說「Jessy的爺爺已經過世了對不對」

「你怎麼會知道?」Joan和Sean不敢置信地看了彼此

「Jessy要我收下小船所以說謊了，他爺爺不會再做新的小船給他了」Cecil說「大家都說死掉的人要去很遠的地方，那坐船會比較快」他揉了眼睛轉身朝舉起手， Mycroft馬上就知道他是想要被抱在懷裡安慰就把他抱起讓他趴在自己肩膀上偷偷的哭

葬禮快結束時 Mycroft接到了電話，工作上出了狀況必須離開，他把Cecil交給Greg後走到街角上了剛好到達的黑車離去

「Cecil的Daddy呢?」Sean走過來問

「他工作上發生了緊急的事件必須先離開了」Greg抱著Cecil說

「這之後在我們家有個聚會，你們想來嗎?」Sean問「就是一些親友而已，而且我們要收拾一些東西，Cecil如果喜歡Jessy的哪個玩具可以拿回去」

「可是以後寶寶可以玩」Cecil說

「…Cecil，是這樣的」Sean說「我們要搬去Jessy外婆家住一段時間」

「可是Jessy會留在這裡」Cecil說

「我們會帶著他的骨灰離開」Sean說「Jessy的媽咪最近很不好過，我們想搬回去他父母家住，而且寶寶出生後外公外婆也可以幫忙照顧，所以現在的房子會賣給別人，那些玩具在搬家時會很不方便」

「我不要」Cecil搖頭「我不想去」

「那也沒有關係」Sean微笑摸了Cecil的頭「謝謝你來和Jessy說再見，還有成為他的朋友」

Cecil趴在Greg身上抱著爸爸的脖子不想見人，Sean和Greg也都能夠理解的交換了一個苦笑，在和Sean跟Joan說再見後Greg帶著Cecil去散步，找了個咖啡廳坐下來吃蛋糕

「你確定不想去Jessy家最後一次?」Greg小心地問

「我已經和Jessy說再見了」Cecil拿著小湯匙吃他的布朗尼，平常他不會被允許吃整份布朗尼的

「你今天都沒哭呢」Greg說

「你和Daddy會難過」Cecil嘟著嘴「所以我不想哭」

「你是覺得因為你哭了所以我們會難過嗎?」Greg愣了一下問

「嗯」Cecil點頭

「噢，親愛的」Greg坐到Cecil身旁抱著他「這不是你的錯，我們只是擔心你，而且有人過世我們當然會被影響，如果你想哭的話當然可以哭出來，就算是Papa和Daddy也會有想哭的時候，只是大人比較少哭而已」他親吻兒子的額頭安慰他

「你們會?」Cecil問

「當然，大家都有會想哭的時候」Greg說「有這些情緒是正常的，每個人處理這些感覺的方式都不一樣，像你Daddy總是悶著不說，但最後還是會來找我談，因為不讓這些感受有個好的抒發方式會讓你更難受」他溫柔的梳著兒子的頭髮幫他把髮絲塞到耳後「想哭或者不想一個人睡覺.想一個人自己玩或者任何事都好，我和Daddy隨時會陪著你」

「真的?」Cecil眼睛已經淚汪汪的了

「真的」Greg用拇指抹掉Cecil流下的眼淚，在抱著Cecil安慰了一會後他們決定把幾乎沒吃的布朗尼打包，另外買了幾種蛋糕帶回家

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<凱瑟琳公主>

「Mr.Holmes，希望你不介意在私人場所碰面，你喜歡紅茶還是綠茶?」金髮藍眼皮膚白皙的女子對 Mycroft微笑， Mycroft在與帕米帕斯使館的人員碰面時被”請”上車， Mycroft很快的從這兩人的身上得出了他所需要的資訊

“二十五到三十歲之間，受過軍事訓練，東歐人，但不是俄羅斯或烏克蘭人，左撇子和後天右撇子，各有兩把手槍”

「我們奉命來接您赴會」其中一人用帶著特殊口音的俄語說，他的口音證實了 Mycroft的猜想，帕米帕斯東部人

「希望你能配合，我們不希望對貴賓造成困擾」另一人說， Mycroft讓司機離開後上了帕米帕斯使館的車，他被帶到一處屬於俄羅斯寡頭的私人招待所，這個地方在MI6的雷達上，他到這來一定已經被MI6注意到了

「紅茶即可」 Mycroft對女子說

「我想我們不必再度自我介紹了吧?Mr.Holmes」凱瑟琳.普契羅夫，前帕米帕斯巴西使館人員，前獨裁者的獨生女，原本應該繼承一切的公主

「請問這位留學生找我有什麼事?」 Mycroft接過茶杯問

「那應該要下禮拜才會被公開的」凱瑟琳說

「我想你對此並不意外」 Mycroft掛起了工作時的假微笑

「希望你不介意我們一對一的私下交談」凱瑟琳讓兩名保鑣離開後從外側所上了這個會客室

「我想作為男性我沒有什麼好介意的」 Mycroft說「畢竟這是貴國的禁忌」

「喔，是啊，那些陳腐的習俗」凱瑟琳說「必需有監護人在場才能和異性共處一室，但既然我們在英國那就不必在乎那些了」

「在倫敦政經學院念碩士是個有趣的選擇，考慮到你的身分應該能讓你去牛津或者劍橋的」 Mycroft說

「你很清楚學術並不是我來到英國的目的」凱瑟琳說

「我想你也很清楚這個地方是什麼樣的場所」 Mycroft說

「畢竟我只是想請你來喝杯茶，在你的後院裡也不會使你的警衛犬們狂吠咬人」凱瑟琳說，他很清楚這個地方隨時都可能會被MI6或MI5闖入進行搜查或者逮捕，這裡24小時都受到監視「你覺得我的選擇如何?」

「離開你的叔叔到國外求學是個很好的退路」 Mycroft說「即使你的叔叔改變主意你也隨時可以在英國申請庇護」

「看來你連提及倫敦政經學院都不屑，果然是牛津畢業的」凱瑟琳和 Mycroft交換了一個皮笑肉不笑的客套笑容， Mycroft很清楚這個女子有多大的能力成為一個禍害，但同時讓他成為友軍不失是個很好的選擇，而現在他們的確有這個合作的可能

「希望你在倫敦政經學院能獲得你所需要的一切」 Mycroft說

「而你呢?現在中國人和俄羅斯人正在和尼古拉那個白癡合作，你為歐盟出的計畫搖搖欲墜」凱瑟琳說

「我並不為歐盟計畫那份協議，歐盟的名義只是一個很好的誘餌，如果你有機會讀過那份協議，主要受益者是英國和少數歐盟發展中國家」 Mycroft說

「那並不是重點」凱瑟琳說「你似乎不在乎這份計劃會對你的國家帶來的損失」

「比起你的損失我認為區區幾個天然氣開採合約被毀並不是很大」 Mycroft說

「Mr.Holmes，我認為你在敷衍我，我知道你並不是這樣講客套話的人」凱瑟琳說

「普契羅夫小姐，我也知道你並不是這樣不直接的人」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼看尼古拉?」凱瑟琳站起來走向櫃子拿出一個小盒子

「莽夫，毫無計謀且沉溺聲色，如果撒旦承諾他一生富貴他會馬上賣掉自己的靈魂」 Mycroft說

「將女人視為財產，連自己的母親都能輕易出賣，只會使用暴力，顱骨裡只裝了脂肪，我的祖父為了讓他有容身之處把他放進軍隊真是失算了，他給了一隻瘋牛更大的角」凱瑟琳把盒子放在桌上推給 Mycroft「我相信這份禮物能讓我們的合作可能性提升，當然這只是個樣本」

Mycroft打開那個小盒子，裡面是一枚戒指上面鑲著顏色相近的一枚金屬球，銀白色的，但這不是白金或銀更不可能是鋼鐵

「這的確挺有意思的」 Mycroft說「沒有記錄可以證明帕米帕斯有鎢和鈀礦」

「在我的私人土地上」凱瑟琳說「你也知道我的母親是什麼樣的出身，前貴族的封地裡有什麼難道會讓外人知道嗎?」

「你想要的不只是財富」 Mycroft瞇著眼看這名年輕女子「但我很好奇你的目標是什麼」

「我討厭俄國佬，更討厭任何把我當棋子的外國人，而且無論是中國人或俄國佬都學了不少蘇聯人的惡習」凱瑟琳說「你不是整天拉扯著牽繩的人，我願意短暫的與你合作，我們雙方都能從中獲利」帕米帕斯人討厭蘇聯，不喜歡和其他民除打交道，當然他們國家的公主也不例外

「那麼你的最終目的呢?」 Mycroft問

「奪回我所應得的一切」凱瑟琳說

「可是方法呢?」 Mycroft拿起茶壺給自己倒茶「軍隊站在尼古拉那方，而傳統的父權社會正是你失去繼承的主因，所有掌握話語權的老男人都自動選擇了尼古拉，把你當作無助幼小無法自立的小女孩送回房間去，讓你和你的娃娃們玩扮家家」

「我有國民警衛隊的支持」凱瑟琳說

「但他們只是警察，也許拿了幾把步槍和手槍，但始終無法比過軍隊」 Mycroft完全反客為主的控制了情勢，他拿著茶杯在房間裡走動欣賞牆上的畫作，很精美的複製品，有一個竊聽器已經沒電了還貼在畫框上「我不與空有夢想的人合作，我是個公務員，不是迪士尼，讓孩子美夢成真並不是我的工作」

「政變」凱瑟琳說「明年在帕米帕斯舉行的歐洲歌唱大賽」

「你們的選手贏得冠軍的確讓許多賭盤慘賠，不過賭盤確實佔了這份勝利的很大因素」 Mycroft說「而你們是下一次的主辦國，對帕米帕斯來說這確實是件大事，政變並不是能隨意引發的，尤其是你的母國，人民的想法僵硬單一，任何有政變或異議的人早已被你的父親埋入地底了，現在你要從哪動手?」

「為了比賽而改建的首都劇院」凱瑟琳說「我想你明白我的意思」

「你希望讓首都劇院成為帕米帕斯的人民宮」 Mycroft說「但你考慮過這更可能成為柳金飯店嗎?*」

(*人民宮的勞民傷財導致了羅馬尼亞革命脫離鐵幕/而北韓為奧運興建的柳金飯店即使勞民傷財卻沒有帶來任何變化，而且至今仍無法投入使用，金氏王朝依然穩固)

「只要尼古拉沒有外援，在革命發生後我會使首都劇院成為我們的人民宮」凱瑟琳說「而起火點只要稍微使土壤乾涸就會產生」

「你打算讓人向國際釋出什麼資訊?」 Mycroft問

「在東部鄉間發生的軍民衝突」凱瑟琳說「尼古拉上任讓軍隊變得更大膽了」

「但釋出後你能指望你的國民看見嗎?」 Mycroft說「你的國家是除了北韓和中國外掌控網路消息最好的地方，因為你們使用網路的人口幾乎都是政府高層，你能怎麼散播這份資訊?」

「為了在歐洲歌唱大賽投票去年所有家庭都得到了電視和每人一隻手機，當然非常便宜也無法連上網」凱瑟琳說「但只有帕米帕斯才會有所有人在工作時都用新手機廳廣播的習慣」

「把你手上已經掌握的軍隊醜聞交給我的人」 Mycroft說

「我以為你已經掌握全部了」凱瑟琳說

「我只是好奇你們美化過的數字與實際誤差會有多大」 Mycroft說

「希望屆時我們合作順利」凱瑟琳說

「我並沒有與你合作」 Mycroft冷笑「我們只是一起喝了茶，今天你的行程是與大學教授會面，而接下來你在學校改修社會學而不是經濟學，你的國人厭惡積極與男人競爭的女性，假裝放下你的野心，用他們的成見武裝自己，你只是個充滿母性和理想的弱女子，最好與那些你看不起的戲劇愛好者學學隨時掉淚的演技，養一隻小型犬或兔子，多微笑，把你衣櫃裡的衣服都換掉，尤其是套裝和褲子，你必須成為與現在相反的人，他們的輕視是你的優勢，對於母性的理想話是你最響的號角」

「這就是我喜歡你這類人的原因，Mr.Holmes」凱瑟琳與 Mycroft握手時微笑，他的眼睛裡充滿著野心和企圖「你們這類人對於女性沒有噁心的想法，這讓我們之間的對話愉快許多，你把我視為另一個平等的人類而不是無能自立的弱者」

「我不會用弱者形容一位謀害父兄的女人和未來的獨裁者」 Mycroft說，他知道凱瑟琳口中說的”你們這類人”指的是他是與男人結婚的人，帕米帕斯並不是個現代化的國家，但凱瑟琳所雇用的那兩名保鑣也都是同性戀，厭惡直男是這個充滿野心的小老虎在那樣的環境成長產生的結果

「在我解決尼古拉這個麻煩後希望我能與你共進晚餐」凱瑟琳說「我一向對於有學識且懂得謙虛不自大招搖的男人非常欣賞，我相信你是個非常值得結交的朋友」

「假若有必要的話」 Mycroft說，他相信這個不到三十歲的女人有很高的機率成功，在凱瑟琳失去帕米帕斯教育部長的職位後帕米帕斯的經濟就開始出現異常，原先與軍隊和寡頭對峙的幾個部長紛紛退休，水和瓦斯以及肥料的價格不合理的飆升，沒有任何人阻止這些人的貪婪，而尼古拉很有可能就從寡頭和軍隊那分到一杯羹，這個女人在出逃前就已經為未來的民怨埋下了引信

「我相當意外你會參加一個普通平民女孩的葬禮」凱瑟琳說

「很高興你坦白承認監視我的人是你派來的」 Mycroft說

「在葬禮上出現的的確是我的部下」凱瑟琳說「為了我們的合作我想我就直接把這件事告訴你吧，尼古拉雇用的傢伙裡有KGB退休的傢伙，他們雖還不得勢但如果尼古拉的地位受到動搖，第一個懷疑的對象自然是你，就我所知他們把你視為魔王，不過考慮到過去幾年你曾做過什麼，也許他們是對的」

「然後?」 Mycroft冷著臉問

「要砍死一條蛇自然要毀掉他的腦袋，我知道你會參加葬禮是因為他們知道你的丈夫和兒子會出席」凱瑟琳說「你不擔心嗎?Mr.Holmes」

「如你所說這是我的後院」 Mycroft冷笑「你認為我會不知道我的後院裡有鼴鼠嗎?」

「這算是我的一份禮物」凱瑟琳說「這些鼴鼠的通道已經被送到你的不下手上了，合作愉快Mr.Holmes」

在凱瑟琳送 Mycroft走出招待所的時候安西亞已經站在那了，這顯然也令凱瑟琳感到吃驚，車子根本沒熄火， Mycroft知道他們大約會結束談話的時間提前讓安西亞和司機到這裡來等了

「Sir」安西亞手上拿著一個帕米帕斯國營品牌的公文包「請上車」

「檢查過裡面的東西了?」上車後 Mycroft問安西亞

「都是核實過的情報和證據，包含加密的方式與駐點人員和他們所持有的資訊」安西亞說「都與我們先前掌握的相符」

「繼續說」 Mycroft說

「針對監視你和家人的外來者我們採取暗中監視而不驅逐的應對來保持您失去MI6和MI5支持的假象，但帕米帕斯軍方派來的人針對的是Cecil和Greg，而且積極的在收集可以作為威脅的資訊，包含試圖接觸Greg前妻和對探長夜生活的調查，Cecil的安全是肯定的，目前他們主要的目標在滲透Greg，從配偶下手是典型的作法」安西亞說

「Cecil接觸的醫生和日托中心老師和員工全部再做一次調查」 Mycroft說

「已經讓特工們去執行了」安西亞說「包含今天你們參加葬禮的那家人也調查了，他們是乾淨的，但探長和Dr.Watson去的運動酒吧的服務生之一曾被這個監視小組接觸過，我已經把他曾有偷竊前科的事情通知酒吧主人了」

「陷阱設下了嗎?」 Mycroft問

「是的，在接下來三到五天內這組人將被發現非法入境並加以驅逐」安西亞說「他們是持偽造的歐盟證件入境，帕米帕斯使館不會為了他們出聲的」

「Cecil的手錶」 Mycroft說

「已經更換了，電池是全新的.GPS定位精確度增加，加上了遙控監聽功能」安西亞拿出一個兒童手錶「但Cecil願意乖乖帶著嗎?」

「我和Greg都戴手錶，他喜歡模仿我們」 Mycroft說

「我會讓Laskin下次見到他的時候誇獎他的新手錶的」安西亞說

「書呢」 Mycroft問

「兒童心理學和教育相關書籍和期刊已經分類放入書房，還有三位倫敦最擅長面對幼兒的兒童心理醫生的名片也已經放在你的書桌上」安西亞說

「謝謝」 Mycroft說

「Sir」安西亞這聲Sir的意思是他想從工作轉換到私人對話

「Yes，Alex」 Mycroft按著太陽穴有些頭痛

「我也很擔心Cecil，他可能也不想去同一間日托或者離開你，所以這段時間如果可能的話我把需要你離家的會議和工作都改成視訊或者由E代為出席了」安西亞說「如果有需要的話也可以隨時打給我，我很樂意當Cecil的保母的」

「你的好意我心領了Alex，我不會占用你的假日的」 Mycroft對司機說「直接送我回家吧」

經過蛋糕店時 Mycroft讓司機停一下，下去買了幾塊Cecil喜歡的蛋糕

「我回來了，Cecil我有買蛋糕」 Mycroft才走到廚房就看到Cecil正在吃蜂蜜蛋糕

「你也買了?」Greg問

「我該先打電話問你的」 Mycroft打開冰箱看了那盒有各種口味的蛋糕

「Daddy可以一起吃」Cecil說

「你Daddy最近牙齒痛」Greg笑「這樣吧，午餐和晚餐都有蛋糕，就只有這幾天喔」他摸了Cecil的頭

「耶~」Cecil勝利似的舉起雙手，手上還舉著小叉子

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<退化>

Jessy的葬禮後過了半個月，Greg這之間遇到了一個比較棘手的案子，每天都加班到很晚，好不容易逮到嫌犯才終於能放假

「Cecil在吃手指」Greg放假時注意到了兒子又開始吃手指的行為到 Mycroft的書房去「而且他好像又不太說話了，剛剛他還要我帶他去廁所，他早就會自己去了」

「他最近行為確實有所改變」 Mycroft說

「你注意到了什麼嗎?」Greg說

「只有我們在家的時候他不肯獨處，又開始尿床了，吃飯也需要人餵，還有你說的吃手指和需要人陪他去廁所」 Mycroft說

「他前幾天也尿床了沒錯，可是他還小」Greg說

「在你加班這幾天也尿床了，你開始加班前和現在看到的是同一組床單是因為中間又換了一次」 Mycroft說「Cecil對尿床這件事表現得非常不安，你知道他討厭看我們收拾那麼多東西，他會覺得這是他闖的禍」

「對啊，所以睡前要他去尿尿他都會乖乖去的」Greg說「這感覺好像他變小了一樣」

「我想這和Jessy過世有關係」 Mycroft說

「啊?」Greg一臉困惑

「小孩子會產生退化行為來應對壓力或者不安，也有為了從手足間爭取父母的注意力而產生的狀況」 Mycroft放下筆「他的朋友過世了，這對他產生了壓力和不安，導致了他的行為退化」

「這是兒童心理學還是行為學嗎?」Greg問「那要怎麼辦?」

「給他陪伴和讓他安心」 Mycroft按了有些乾澀的眼睛「我會問Cecil願不願意包尿布睡覺，這樣他也能減少對尿床的焦慮，至於其他的我們就暫時配合他吧，如果這維持了太長的時間我會帶他去看兒童心理醫生」 Mycroft顯然已經擔心Cecil許久了，他觀察Cecil兩個禮拜的期間只注意到越來越多的退化行為

「…我可以請假陪他」Greg皺著眉說

「暫時不必」 Mycroft說「接下來幾天我會比較有空，你現在的案子正在重要的關頭吧，那一系列利用青少年販毒的案件你投入了很多心力，我不希望你的功勞又被葛瑞森探長搶走」

「反正我這輩子不可能升官了，我很擔心Cecil」Greg緊皺著眉

「我更討厭見到你的競爭對手變成你的上司」 Mycroft說「如果你改變你的日程配合Cecil，我覺得有可能會讓他覺得自己給你帶來了麻煩」

「他太聰明也是件麻煩事」Greg嘆氣

「你把他自己留在一樓太久了」 Mycroft提醒「等下他差不多就會跑上來找我們了」

「那我先下去陪他了」Greg離開了書房

Greg才走出書房要下樓就看到坐在樓梯上玩玩具的Cecil，球和積木在樓梯上到處都是

「Cecil!」Greg嚇了一跳，本來他要唸兒子不該在樓梯上玩的，但他馬上想到Cecil現在的行為可能就是一個行為退化的症狀馬上放軟了語調「你這樣好危險啊，我們下去一樓玩吧?」

Cecil點頭抱起他的海豹娃娃自己下樓了，但他沒有收拾樓梯上的玩具

「…Cecil，親愛的來幫Papa把樓梯上的玩具收拾好」Greg提醒了Cecil才走回來，把玩具車和積木一個一個的丟下樓梯，Greg制止了這樣的行為，讓Cecil去拿他的玩具箱，陪著他一個一個地把玩具收回箱子裡拿下樓

Greg在收拾的時候思考著Cecil這個行為是抗議或者是單純想在離他們比較近的地方玩又不想干擾 Mycroft工作，如果是退化行為的話這也不是不可能，只是他們在Cecil會走以後就教他不能在樓梯上玩了，他也一直很聽話

「Cecil，想不想去院子玩?Papa陪你玩鞦韆好不好?」Greg問，他們在後院放了溜滑梯和鞦韆給Cecil玩

「Papa講故事」Cecil爬上Greg的大腿坐下，抱著海豹娃娃靠在Greg懷裡

「你想聽什麼故事?」Greg問，Cecil通常會自己去拿書看的，他變得更黏人也更依賴他們了

「沒聽過的」Cecil說

「嗯…奇怪名字的小矮人你聽過嗎?」Greg問

「聽過」Cecil說

Greg說了幾個童話故事的名字但Cecil都聽過了

「那你想不想聽Papa的爸媽和爺爺的故事?」Greg問

「想!」Cecil眼睛一亮看向Greg

Greg開始跟Cecil描述自己的父母以前是什麼樣的，他的爺爺是多有趣的一個人，一個在英格蘭鄉間的法國佬曾經鬧出多少笑話，他的父親過去曾經犯的蠢事，他母親曾經在學校教過的有趣學生，他自己和兄弟姊妹們小時候的故事，Cecil聽得非常入神，不時問他一些問題，比如Greg的爺爺為什麼是法國人，James為什會把腳踏車騎到海裡等等

「Papa的爸爸過世的時候你多大了?」Cecil問

「那時候我17歲了」Greg說

「那就只是比較大的小孩子!」Cecil顯然對自己父親這麼小就喪父感到震驚和恐懼

「那叫青少年」Greg說「那時候你Aunt Lily比你還小，Ashly也還在念書，Papa的媽媽也還在」

「那好可怕」Cecil說

「對啊」Greg坦白的承認「但家人團結在一起能夠度過最糟的時刻，我因此變成了比原本更勇敢成熟的人」

「你會想你的Daddy嗎?」Cecil問

「我當然想他」Greg說

「現在還是嗎?」Cecil問

「永遠都會是的，我不會忘記他，但不是隨時隨地的想念不代表忘記，我會永遠記得他，在某些時候我會想念他，我會和別人比如說你或Daddy或Papa的家人談起他」Greg說「你表哥Rory的中間銘就是我爸爸的名字Clay，我的中間名就是我爺爺的名字Isaac，我們大家都用各自的方式紀念著他們」

「可以跟我說Daddy家人的故事嗎?」Cecil問

「呃…」Greg很快的想了一下Holems一家的故事， Sherlock就算了， Mycroft本人也就算了，往上數Rudi是間諜大王暗殺專家.祖父輩那對雙胞胎根本是黑暗能量的集合體，Eurus的存在暫時不能告訴Cecil，Colin的故事Cecil應該從本人那聽到了「我不知道有什麼可以說耶，你自己去問Daddy吧」最後他決定一個微笑帶過

「OK」Cecil說

「午餐想吃千層麵嗎?」Greg問

「我要起司多一點」Cecil說

「可以啊」Greg笑著去準備午餐

Mycroft後來問Cecil願不願意包尿布睡一陣子，這樣他就不會常常晚上因為尿床起來找爸爸了，Cecil答應了但提出一個條件

「那我可以喝牛奶嗎?」Cecil問，他說的是通常在早餐時泡給他喝的配方奶

「可以」 Mycroft說

「我可以躺著喝嗎?」Cecil問

「不行，會嗆到」 Mycroft還是站住了一點底線

Cecil不知道怎麼找出他小時候還有只有在他生病的時候才會拿出來用的奶瓶，當他拿奶瓶給Greg請他泡奶粉給他喝的時候Greg有些猶豫和擔心

「你不是寶寶了也沒有生病啊」Greg說

「Please?」Cecil請求

「…你是想躺在沙發看卡通的時候喝吧?」Greg想到現在正好是撥出時間，他們禁止Cecil在沙發上喝飲料以免弄倒

「Yes」Cecil的意圖被看穿了偷笑了起來

「好吧，就今天」Greg笑著搖搖頭幫Cecil泡了奶粉然後偷偷拍下他抱著娃娃躺在沙發上喝奶瓶看卡通的照片發到Lestrade家的群組

Greg:“我想等他能喝啤酒我們會一起躺在沙發上看球的[圖片]”

Cecil的退化行為又維持了一周左右，在 Mycroft真的開始考慮打給心理醫師預約前就慢慢消失了，這段時間他還會咬他的海豹娃娃，就和他剛開始長牙時一樣，他幾乎天天都跑上樓找爸爸們睡覺，在Greg加班不在家的時候更是會自動跑來佔Greg的床位，在徵得 Mycroft許可後他就會在書房玩，不時會抬頭看 Mycroft好像在確認Daddy真的不會消失一樣

Mycroft主動打給John請他在帶Rosie出去玩的時候順便帶上Cecil可能也幫助他盡快脫離了這種狀態

「我當然很樂意帶Cecil去玩樂高遊樂園玩啦」John眼神死的講電話「但你他媽怎麼知道我們要帶小孩出去玩的?」

「 Sherlock的信用卡紀錄」 Mycroft說的理所當然

「雖然我看不到你的臉蛋我對你現在的表情很欠揍這點很有信心」John說

「那就麻煩你們了」 Mycroft說

「我是看在Greg和Cecil的份上答應的」John嘆氣說

他們的票和預訂的飯店房間都自動被升格了這點讓John稍微沒那麼在意自己的家庭生活依然被老大哥(John:哈，他媽還雙關了)監視著了

\--------------------------------------------------

退化行為在幼兒身上其實滿常見的,最常發生的就是弟妹出生後導致的行為改變或者環境變動

Cecil會知道Jessy說謊,他的爺爺已經過世了是因為Jessy在醫院曾經用錯時態,都用過去式稱呼自己的爺爺,因為這是中文所以無法呈現出來

話說最近找工作遇到瓶頸了,現實好討厭啊ORZ

各位真的不要選中文系這類沒未來的科系,找工作會想掐死自己喔(血淚談)

寫文算是愈來逃避現實的一種有建設性(?)的方式

總覺得最近的留言少了,大概是因為育兒題材沒CP那麼好嗑吧(Q _ Q)

希望還是有人在看的,有人看的鼓勵是寫文很大的一個動力


	11. Chapter 11

<臨時演員>

Jr的歡送會前一天Beth打給Greg問他想不想讓兩個孩子到公園去玩球，歡送會上會有很多Jr的同學，比較不可能讓他和Cecil兩個人一起玩

「我今天要上班」Greg在蘇格蘭場的辦公室裡接到的電話，他想了一下說「我打給 Mycroft，他今天下午要到倫敦辦事，如果他能把Cecil送到公園去應該就行，你能幫我們照顧他嗎?」

「當然沒問題」Beth說「Rob今天放假，我們兩個照顧他們不成問題」

「OK，我打給 Mycroft，之後給你回應」Greg掛了電話後對上辦公桌另一頭眼睛瞪得老大好像要把眼珠瞪出來的唐納文和安德森

「你剛剛是不是…」安德森指著Greg驚訝到失聲

「那他媽是你的前妻吧!?」唐納文叫出聲

「是啊」Greg說

「你還跟你的前妻通電話的?!」唐納文問

「你在想什麼!?」安德森的表情顯示他並不是覺得和前妻往來有什麼詭異的地方，畢竟他身旁坐著他睡過的同事，但他顯然非常擔心Beth會被人道毀滅

「 Mycroft也知道，Beth和一個不錯的人再婚了，帶孩子去公園的時候偶然碰上的，Cecil和他們的孩子算是玩伴」Greg說

「耶穌基督他媽的上帝啊，如果我是你現任老婆我會殺了你」唐納文說

「唐納文，你是警察」Greg說

「那他媽的是重點嗎!?」唐納文說

「 Sherlock他哥哥居然同意了?」安德森說得很小聲好像怕被聽到一樣

「聽著，我說過很多次我和Beth不是吵到離婚的，我們是和平分手，我們的老公甚至都見過彼此了，偶而因為帶孩子去公園碰到面也沒什麼，只是離婚而已不是血海深仇」Greg說

「我今年驗到的至少有12起凶殺案是因為離婚造成的」安德森說

「總之我們和平共處，我們的孩子是朋友，我老公都不介意了，你們不用替他瞎操心」Greg說「我要打給我老公讓他帶孩子去公園玩了，你們沒事就去忙吧，驗屍結果盡快給我」

Mycroft在開車帶著Cecil到第歐根尼斯的路上接到電話，車上的藍芽通話接通後Greg問他方不方便帶著兒子去一趟公園

「YES!!!!」Cecil搶在 Mycroft能說話前大叫「PLEASE!!」

「我想我不能反駁這個」 Mycroft說

「哈哈哈我聽到了，Cecil好好和你Daddy說謝謝」Greg笑了

「Daddy謝謝!」Cecil很興奮的說「我想去公園玩!」

「知道了，我會帶你去的，Greg你和他們說大概二十分鐘後我會到公園西側入口，請他們到那裡接Cecil」 Mycroft說

「OK」Greg掛斷電話改打給Beth，今天下午兩個小孩的行程就這麼轉了個大彎，Cecil本來會在俱樂部裡面 Mycroft的休息室看一個下午的書或者電視直到 Mycroft忙完的

「Daddy再見~」Cecil在公園入口下車與Beth一家會合後對著車上的 Mycroft揮手，然後馬上就和Jr一起跑進公園玩了 

「那台車真不錯，公務員薪水有這麼高嗎?」Rob在小孩子跑掉後還是看著 Mycroft開車離去的方向說

「高級公務員可能薪水真的很高吧」Beth說，他現在想到的是 Sherlock那小子就算是吸毒過量三不五時出現在急診室的時候身上的衣服也都是很好的，Holmes家大概就是那種送兒子上伊頓或哈洛但還是會自稱小康的家庭，奇怪了，為什麼老公明明很有格調但他到現在還是穿得和二十年前差不多啊，除了衣服色調變得比較樸素還有不穿皮外套外Greg的穿衣水準還是那個樣子，要不是他跟男人結婚了沒人相信他是彎的絕對就和他這個寫著大寫的”直男”兩字的穿著有關

「你在想什麼啊?」Rob傻傻地問走在公園裡埋頭想事情的太太

「沒什麼，我只是在想我前夫」Beth在心裡瘋狂吐槽了Greg

「換成別的夫妻說出這種話一定會吵架」Rob笑著說

「如果你是會拿這個跟我吵的人我才不會跟你結婚」Beth說

「我又不會吃醋，他是Gay耶」Rob說「你說你們在交往前就是朋友了，我現在看你們就是兩個很久不見的朋友在聊天而已」

「我們的確是好朋友，會一起看路過的帥哥的那種」Beth說著舉起手指向前方「Rob，我們兒子在爬樹，去把他抓下來」

「啊啊啊!!!JRRRRRRRRR下來啊!!!!!」高瘦的工程師就這樣朝自己兒子狂奔而去，Jr至少爬了三公尺高，在Rob堅持下自己下來了

「只是爬樹而已我可以自己下來」Jr對爸爸說

「摔下來就不好啦!」Rob拍拍兒子的衣服

「Jr的爸爸好好笑」Cecil被慘叫的Rob逗笑了，他剛剛就站在樹下看Jr爬樹

「你爬上去做什麼啊?」Beth問

「上面卡了一個飛盤我想拿來玩」Jr說

「那在很上面!這樣太危險了!」Rob說「不是有帶球來給你們玩嗎?去踢球別爬樹」

「好」Jr有點不甘願的和Cecil拿著足球到草地上去

「要喝水或肚子餓了就過來樹下，我們在長椅那邊喔」Beth對兩個孩子說

「OK」Cecil應了一聲就和Jr玩球去了

Rob和Beth在長椅上坐下看兩個小孩在公園玩，不時會有帶狗散步或者帶不用上學的孩子出來玩的家長路過

「你認識你前夫現任老公嗎?」Rob說「我真的很好奇」

「不認識，我治療過他弟弟，除此之外我們毫無交集，Greg會認識他是因為他和他弟弟認識」Beth拿保溫瓶給自己倒了杯茶「不過他完全就是Greg的菜，他喜歡這種文質彬彬的西裝男，我看起來越像斯文敗類的他越喜歡」

「你們結婚後還討論這種話題?」Rob問

「Robert，我不想和我現任老公討論我前任和我喝醉後聊天的內容」Beth翻了白眼

「我很好奇啊，哪有老婆聽到老公說他喜歡男的還這麼冷靜的?」Rob說

「好吧，Greg是個雙性戀，我認識他的時候他跟男人交往，後來我們交往還結婚了，我們本來就是會聊這種沒營養的話題的朋友，他不是Gay，他是男女皆可」Beth說

「哪有這種的?他不是出櫃了怎麼還男女皆可?」Rob有些困惑

「就說他是雙…唉，算了，反正我不意外Greg結婚對象是這款的就是了」Beth放棄和腦子裡只有0和1的工程師解釋人類有直彎之外的性向

「他是什麼樣的丈夫啊?」Rob小心的試探，想滿足自己的好奇心

「他是個善良.溫柔.直接的人」Beth說「會默默背負很多責任，是個很好的哥哥，也是很好的朋友，而且他是個好警察，很正直，從Cecil你也看得出來他是個好爸爸」

「那做為丈夫呢?」Rob問

「我們不適合結婚」Beth說「他能照顧好自己」

「………」Rob想了許久後轉頭看著老婆「你剛剛是不是說我不夠獨立?」

「你真的是首席工程師嗎?」Beth嘆氣

「那你失去這樣一個朋友真的挺可惜的」Rob說

「我們都同意這點，當初真不該結婚的」Beth說「他是個很可靠的男人，就算你喝得爛醉脫到一絲不掛睡在他家他也只會拿毯子把你包好就去睡沙發」

「因為他是Gay」Rob說

「那時候我們的男性和女性朋友裡都有人幹過這種事，看球以後客廳的啤酒罐多到你很難走路」Beth說「我們年輕的時候大概是鄰居眼中的禍害」

「我就沒有這種可以一起瘋的朋友」Rob說

「Rob，你的朋友來打電動就算很瘋了，只是你們不會吵到鄰居」Beth說

兩個孩子一邊踢球一邊有一搭沒一搭的聊天

「你的爸爸(Dad)真的是警察的話為什麼他沒有穿制服出現過?警察不是都要穿制服嗎?」Jr問「我媽媽前幾天才告訴我他是警察這件事」

「我的Papa才是警察，Daddy是公務員」Cecil說

「什麼是公務員?」Jr問

「在政府裡面工作的人」Cecil說

「我爺爺都說他們都是稅金小偷」Jr說

「我Daddy如果想拿稅金的話他不需要用偷的，他的薪水就是從稅金裡來的」Cecil說「但是我也不知道稅金怎麼變成薪水的」

「我其實不知道稅金(Taxes)是什麼，和簡訊(Text)有關係嗎?」Jr說

「我不覺得有，稅金這個詞絕對比簡訊早出現」Cecil說

「所以你看過你的Papa穿警察制服嗎?」Jr問

「有時候他會穿，不過因為他是很厲害的警察所以平常都不用穿」Cecil把球踢的有點高但Jr畢竟高了Cecil很多，他跳一下就用頭槌把球撞回來了「Daddy看到他穿制服好像也覺得很奇怪，都會一直看著他」

「是因為很帥啦!!我覺得警察超級帥氣的!工程師整天只會看著電腦!你Papa有槍嗎!?」Jr突然很興奮的說

「有，不過很少用，他常常說他用到電擊槍」Cecil說

「你去過警局嗎?我一直好想去警局看看」Jr說

「我去過蘇格蘭場，跟警局好像不一樣」Cecil說

「蘇格蘭場!!蘇格蘭場更酷!但是他們好像都不讓小孩子參觀」Jr說

「原來蘇格蘭場很酷嗎?」Cecil問

「你都沒有看電視劇嗎?裡面最厲害的警察都在蘇格蘭場!」Jr說

「我們不看那種有警察的劇」Cecil說「Papa說那裡面犯的錯太多了要寫很多報告，他看了頭就很痛，Daddy說那不適合小孩子看」

「好好喔，如果我爸爸是警察的話一定有很多很酷的故事可以聽，我爸爸只想給我看什麼Star Trek，我和媽媽都比較喜歡Doctor Who」Jr說

「我Papa也喜歡Doctor Who」Cecil說

「你Papa說過警察工作的故事嗎?他有沒有抓過壞人?他會開槍嗎?」Jr問

「他工作回來都很累，有時候看起來還很難過，他抓過很多壞人，他開槍打過一個搶劫犯的腳」Cecil說「他還會因為工作受傷，我討厭他受傷」

「好像也是，我爸爸只會抱怨肩膀痠和眼睛乾而已，但警察還有可能被開槍」Jr說

「他說他會穿防彈背心」Cecil說到Greg可能會受傷的話題都笑不出來了，連Jr都看出他不喜歡這個話題，把球踢給Cecil讓他盤球跑看看能跑多快「讓你先跑十秒我一定能搶到球」

「才怪!」Cecil說

「1.2.3…」Jr開始算數，而到二的時候Cecil才開始跑

在Cecil努力往前跑一段路後注意到Jr沒有繼續倒數，他回頭一看Jr已經不見了

「Jr?」Cecil站在那張望著「Robert Hills Jr?」他轉頭四處張望，連Beth夫妻倆都不見了，熱水壺的蓋子都沒蓋上就被放在長椅上，外套和手提袋也隨手丟著，Cecil走到長椅那邊摸了一下還溫溫的，他們剛剛才離開「他們去哪了?」Cecil很疑惑，也許他們是帶著Jr去廁所了?

Cecil在長椅上坐了好一會後面無血色的Beth和Rob出現了

「Jr呢?」Cecil問「Mr.Hills受傷了?」他指著眼鏡鏡片裂開的Rob和他紅腫的額頭

「Cecil，你可以在這裡等我們一下嗎?這裡有點心你先吃」Beth從手提袋裡拿出手機「Rob受傷了我帶他到旁邊包紮一下」

「Jr呢?」Cecil問

「親愛的我真的需要先處理一下Rob」Beth說，但他沒拿袋子裡的小急救包而是拿了手機，Rob手上緊握著手機不放

\--------------------------------------------------

[十五分鐘前]

「救命啊，我的孩子掉進水池裡了!」一個驚惶失措的女人對Beth說

「What!?」Beht和Rob馬上站起來

「多大的孩子?」Rob問

「一歲而已，我不會CPR!拜託你們救救他!」那個女人有個口音但兩人想都不想就跟去了

「你叫救護車了嗎?」Beth問

「叫了!但我不知道他們會從哪邊過來」女人說

「這個公園的車道入口在東邊，Rob你去那裏等著和救護車會和，我負責急救」Beth看了一眼兩個孩子「和救護車碰頭後你立刻回來看著孩子!」

「知道了!」Rob點頭用最快的速度往東入口奔跑

當Beth到了水池邊他看見一個孩子趴在草地上立刻跑了過去，但當他把全身溼透的”孩子”翻身時他發現那是個假人，只是被塞了一些雜物增加了重量

「這是怎麼回事?」Beth轉頭要問那個女人，正準備發飆怎麼有人能開這麼惡劣的玩笑的時候才發現那個求助的母親已經消失了，一股不祥的預感油然而生

「Shit!」Beth放下假人往孩子們玩耍的區域跑，但在他經過草叢的時候熟悉的外套讓他轉頭，他看見Rob倒在樹叢裡

[十分鐘前]

「Rob!你怎麼了!」Beth驚叫

「Beth?」Rob被叫醒後一臉痛苦「我的頭好痛…」

「發生了什麼事?」Beth問

「我.我剛剛要往東入口跑，結果頭上突然被什麼敲了一下」Rob說

「孩子們!」Beth馬上拉起Rob「我們得去看看他們!」

「對啊!」Rob摸索找到自己歪掉的眼鏡戴上，然後他的手機簡訊通知響了

「Rob我們沒時間接電話!」Beth催促駐足在原地的丈夫

「Beth」Rob臉色死白，拿著手機的手顫抖著「是Jr的照片」

「WHAT?!」Beth一把拿過手機

照片裡是他們的兒子，穿著就跟今天一模一樣，拍攝的位置是某種有金屬地面的地方，Jr被膠帶貼著嘴脖子上有一個小小的出血點

「Oh my God…」Beth瞪大眼看著手機，接著又傳來了一段影片的連結

點開後是一個戴面具的人蹲在Jr身旁把他扶起來，撥開他的眼皮用燈光照了他的眼睛，瞳孔收縮反射正常，然後他們把一個鏡片放在Jr人中，鏡片很快起霧了

影片外的一個人拿著一個手寫板放在Jr臉旁

“你的兒子只是睡著了，我們也希望他能回家，只要你們把Holmes家的男孩帶到我們指定的地點，你們的孩子就能平安回去”

“首先，拍一張Caecilius Holmes的照片證明他在你們手上，傳給我們，我們給你半小時”

「我們該怎麼辦?」Rob嘴唇發抖

「給他們照片啊!」Beth跑向孩子們踢球的草地，Cecil坐在長椅上踢著小腳，無聊的張望著

[五分鐘前]

Beth舉起手機遠遠的拍了一張Cecil的照片發過去，然後立刻收到了回覆

”四點你會收到簡訊，不准報警”

「拿著」Beth把手機還給Rob過去和Cecil交談順便拿了自己的手機

\--------------------------------------------------------

「現在呢?等簡訊嗎?」Rob問

「你覺得你的手機有可能被監聽嗎?」Beth問

「剛剛昏倒後不知道被做了什麼手腳，所以有可能」Rob說「我的天啊，Jr被綁架了」他被Beth抓住雙肩用力的按住

「冷靜，他們的目標不是Jr，只是想利用Jr而已」Beth雖是這麼說但他的聲音也有點發抖

「你要把Cecil給…」Rob問

「我要打給Greg」Beth說「所以你安靜!」

Greg在辦公室接到電話

「Beth怎麼了嗎?」Greg問

「Greg，我的兒子被綁架了，而且是因為Cecil」Beth的聲音顫抖著，但非常努力維持鎮定，急診室多年來的經驗讓他能在最緊急最可怕的情境下口齒清晰的說話「剛才有個奇怪的女人…」Beth把事情經過告訴Greg

在Greg聽見綁架後按下了擴音把手機放在桌上，然後本來正在和他討論案件的唐納文立刻按下了錄音筆

「Cecil呢?」Greg問

「在公園，Greg我好害怕」Beth幾乎要哭出來

「聽著，帶Rob去急診室，便衣警察會和你們會和，看到證件後和他們走」Greg說，他剛剛一邊聽電話一邊寫下指令走到辦公室外拿給其他警察讓他們立刻通知兒童綁架案的專門小組

Beth告訴Cecil因為Rob受傷了需要去醫院所以他們現在要離開了

「Jr呢?」Cecil問

「Jr他遇到朋友偷跑出去玩了，晚一點就回來了」Beth說

「OK」Cecil雖然覺得奇怪但他不覺得Beth騙他這個有什麼用，只好半信半疑的和Beth一起上車送Rob去指定的醫院急診

到了醫院後Rob接受了檢查，Beth在看過兩個陌生人的證件後帶著Cecil進了一間會議室，Rob也跟了上去，他雖然有腦震盪的可能但他無法靜下來，坐在會議室裡的不是Greg而是 Mycroft，他身旁站著兩個便衣刑警外還有

「Daddy!」Cecil在這裡看見 Mycroft很驚喜，立刻飛奔撲了上去

「你Papa和我今天晚上很忙，等下爺爺會來接你」 Mycroft抱著Cecil好一會後把他放下

「你們到啦」Greg進入會議室，看到Cecil馬上蹲下接住衝向自己的小飛彈把他抱起來，告訴他爺爺在來接他的路上了，去爺爺那要乖乖的

「先跟我來吧，我今天會去你爺爺家幫忙組裝櫃子喔」Laskin把Cecil抱起來，他和 Mycroft交換一個眼神得到允許後把Cecil帶出會議室

門關上後 Mycroft起身走向Beth和Rob

「我很抱歉你們的兒子受到牽連，我們已經知道嫌犯是誰，已經在徹查金流了」 Mycroft和Beth握手說「但Mr.Hills」

「Yes?」Rob問

「你接受這份新工作是什麼時候」 Mycroft的表情就和他質問犯蠢的大臣一樣冷酷

「這和Jr失蹤有什麼關係?」Rob問

「你即將離開英國就任的這間公司的主要股東之一是一名俄羅斯寡頭，與帕米帕斯這個國家從去年起就有所關聯」 Mycroft說

「帕米帕斯?」Rob眨眨眼「我不知道你在說什麼?」

「你不能這樣和我丈夫說話」Beth說

「事實上這已經不是單純的刑事案件了」 Mycroft說

「Greg?」Beth馬上轉頭看向前夫

「Beth，我們都想信任你們，所以必須先把你們的嫌疑排除，不然如果讓 Mycroft的手下調查你們所有的隱私都會被攤開來檢視」Greg很無奈的說

「你到底是做什麼工作的?」Beth堅定的直視著高自己許多的 Mycroft

「維護國家安全」 Mycroft說「你們手機上的影片我檢視過了，影片拍攝的地點是由東向西行駛的一台貨車，載運過麻袋和紙箱，字卡是不擅長英文字母書寫的左撇子所寫」

「那這和我有什麼關係?」Rob問「Jr呢?我們只想知道我們的兒子安不安全而已!」

「綁架你們兒子的人是帕米帕斯軍政府雇用的打手，他們的工作通常是恐嚇流亡的異議人士」 Mycroft說「Cecil會在公園是因為你即將調職所以讓兩個孩子出來玩，而Beth和Greg在公園碰見的次數的確有可能是巧合，但是我不會把巧合當作洗清嫌疑的理由」

「別逼我揍你」Beth雙手交叉在胸前與 Mycroft對峙，這畫面看起來很像一隻小倉鼠對抗一隻大型貓頭鷹

「都冷靜一下」Greg介入了「現在這已經在 Mycroft的工作範圍了，所以我們警方只能配合他們辦案，他肯問你們已經是特例了，如果按照平常的程序你們現在會被關在小房間裡分開審訊，過去一年內所有的通訊和網路紀錄，你們的信用卡消費紀錄等等全部都會被調出來審查，讓 Mycroft幫你們擺脫嫌疑，好嗎?」

「他又不是007」Rob說

「James Bond都得聽他的命令」Greg說「這就是他的職位，嚴格來說他的確是公務員」

「Oh ，For FUCK SAKE!」Beth忍不住說「Rob是三個月前被詢問升職到海外擔任主管的!我們根本不知道他工作的股東到底哪國人，他只是個工程師!Greg如果我們真的打算對你的孩子不利，我何必要跟你聊天?你知道我是什麼樣的人!」

「我知道，但這是標準程序，第一發現人經常就是兇手，而孩子受害時加害人往往是親屬」Greg說

「Sir」安西亞開門進來「調查通過了，他們倆人是清白的」

「很好」 Mycroft接過調查報告「因為我這邊顯然一點進展都沒有」他看了困惑又錯亂的Rob和擔心又生氣的Beth一眼後拿起手機撥了一通電話，他坐在會議室另一頭用類似俄語的語言與電話那頭交談

「他不是說不會調查我們嗎?」Rob問

「因為不能排除你們說謊，所以實際上我們還是會調查你們過去一年內的資料的」安西亞說

「你們會!?」Greg問

「我們會，因為探長可能會反對我們同時進行調查和詢問，所以Sir沒有告訴你我們已經著手調查他們的資料了」安西亞說

「帕米帕斯不是那個發生政變的小國嗎?」Greg問

「是的，近期軍政府下台的趨勢越來越明顯了」安西亞說

「Cecil和這有什麼關係?」Greg問「Jr呢?為什麼他也被捲入了?」

「凱瑟琳.普契羅夫，也就是這次革命的精神和政治領袖，同時也是怕米帕夫前獨裁者的獨生女」安西亞說「他曾在英國留學，而這使帕米帕斯的軍方認為革命是由Sir下的指導棋，現任的獨裁者尼古拉.普契羅夫的慣用手段就是恐嚇海外異議人士，綁架或者暴力都是他們慣用手段，而這自然延伸到了他認為的主使者，也就是Sir身上」

「他們想利用Cecil我知道，但 Mycroft和那場革命又沒關係!」Greg說

「Sir的確與正在帕米帕斯上演的革命戲碼沒有直接關係，但我們對偏執的軍政府獨裁者兩個腦細胞之間產生的荒謬想法無能為力」安西亞說

「那我們的孩子與這到底有什麼關聯!」Rob終於忍不住大叫

「他們犯了錯誤」 Mycroft說

「你剛剛在和誰講電話?」Greg問

「從相關第三方得到了嫌犯與雇主的通話錄音」 Mycroft說「因為被派來英國的特工一直被遣返或者逮捕，所以這次這三名參與者是相當業餘的流氓，以旅遊簽證入境，只知道我有一個兒子而且會在今天下午到公園去」

「他們怎麼知道Cecil會在公園的?」Greg問

「Robert Hills的電話被竊聽了」 Mycroft說

「什麼!?」Rob驚叫

「午休時你把手機留在公司，那時候被安裝了竊聽軟體」 Mycroft說「這三名嫌犯的身分已經發給所有警員和特工了，與帕米帕斯軍方或者俄羅斯礦業寡頭相關的房產已經清查完畢了，剩下的可能藏匿地點就不多了」

「那他們為什麼要抓我的兒子?」Beth問

「因為帕米帕斯的文化」安西亞說「對吧?」他看了 Mycroft

「的確」 Mycroft說

「帕米帕斯是保守的守舊國家，如果綁架目標是個男孩」安西亞說到一半被打斷

「他們自然會覺得是短頭髮的那個」Beth說

「是的」安西亞說

「他們很快就發現錯誤，所以才會不惜暴露他們侵入Rob手機這點與你們聯絡」 Mycroft說，他的手機震動了一下「找到了，Greg請你負責到現場去，我得和E開會」

「明白了」Greg說「Beth你跟我們來吧，Rob需要留院觀察，等孩子救出來一定會想見到媽媽的」

「好」Beth跟了上去

他們鎖定了一間停業的麵包店，並由警方負責攻堅

「如果Jr現在在這裡一定會很興奮」在警方監視用的用廂型車上Beth忍不住說「他最喜歡這些警察的東西了」

「等他出來後我們可以帶他參觀蘇格蘭場」唐納文安慰Beth，雖然這是Boss的前妻，但現在也只是個擔憂的被害者家屬而已

他們在其中一名嫌犯出來買晚餐的時候將他逮捕了

「有小孩子喝的果汁和甜麵包，剩下的都是微波食品」Greg特地過來告訴Beth「他說小孩還活著，只是被他們關起來而已，你們很快就能見面了」

「能給我五分鐘和那傢伙獨處一下嗎?」Beth問

「哈哈，不行」Greg乾笑了說「你是護理師，你真的能在五分鐘內把他弄個半死的」

他們讓出來買晚餐的共犯去開門後一群警察衝進去壓制了女共犯和另一名嫌犯，荷槍實彈全副武裝的警察一個個房間檢查過大喊”Clear”和”沒有發現”後Greg在廚房裡搜查著，他聽見很弱的敲擊聲後注意到了那個磚窯，這間麵包店曾經賣給披薩店經營過

「Jr你在這裡嗎?」Greg喊，磚窯的門生鏽了，鐵鏽刮出新的痕跡讓他更加確認「我要打開門了你不要靠得太近啊!」他讓攻堅的警察拿來了撬棍打開了披薩窯的門「你在裡面嗎?」Greg拿手電筒一照就看見了淚眼汪汪變成小炭球的Jr

「裡面好黑!」Jr哭

「出來吧」Greg手伸進窯裡把Jr拉了出來，Jr抱著Greg瞪大眼看著周圍的特警隊

「你表現得很好喔!」Greg把他放下來後開手拍手，然後用眼神示意所有人跟著做

「對啊，你做得很好」一名特警隊員跟著拍手但還是不清楚這是在幹嘛

「我做了什麼?」Jr問

「你不是很喜歡警察和特警隊的東西嗎?」Greg笑著說「我們剛好要演習如果小孩子失蹤的話要怎麼做，想說給你當作一個驚喜，沒想到我們找的臨時演員太粗魯還把你嚇暈了，本來他們應該要嚇你一下就告訴你等下我們會比賽誰先找到你的」Greg把自己戴著的特警制服頭盔拿下來給Jr戴上「你媽咪在等你喔」

「所以這只是演習?」Jr傻傻地瞪大眼看著Greg「你是Cecil的爸爸!!」他這才認出來指著Greg大叫「Cecil還跟我說你上班不穿制服!」

「哈哈，這是訓練所以一定要穿啊」Greg的無線電從開始演戲的那一刻起就是開的，在外面等的Beth聽見兒子的聲音鬆了一口氣

「不愧是Greg」Beth破涕為笑「虧他想得出來」

「哈哈哈，他腦子轉得真快啊」唐納文也忍不住笑了「他替你省了一筆未來給孩子看心理醫生的錢」

「為什麼都沒人告訴我!!」在現場開心的和警犬玩和到處亂摸特警隊員身上裝備的Jr大聲地問「這太酷了!!你怎麼讓他們答應的!!」他看著Greg說

「反正缺個兒童演員嘛，而且你要搬家了就給你個驚喜，不過Cecil也不知道」Greg說，所有在場的特警都配合的演出了一場”演習後給孩子驚喜的戲”

「等下我們到警局去休息的時候我會讓那三個粗魯的演員跟你好好道歉的，不過他們是我們臨時找的外國演員，英文很差，又不喜歡笑，別跟他們太計較啊」Greg笑著摸摸Jr的頭帶著他走出現場

「你們都聽到了，準備好了嗎?」Greg低聲在無線電上說

「好了，Boss」唐納文回應

走出廢棄麵包店後Jr就看到媽媽來迎接他

「媽咪!!這太酷了!!」Jr開心地大叫衝向媽媽「你們都不跟我說害我剛剛真的以為我被壞人抓走了!!爸爸呢?」

「你爸他…」Beth想了一下說「他想爬樹幫你們拿那個飛盤摔下來撞到頭去醫院了，醫生說要觀察一下，不過他會沒事的」

「哈哈哈爸爸遜斃了!!」Jr大笑

「因為是演習所以我們要帶你去醫院，你知道我們會檢查被綁架的小朋友的健康嗎?我們會讓沒做過這種工作的護士練習一下，今天辛苦你一下可以嗎?」Greg笑咪咪地對Jr說

「好!」Jr很開心的說

在醫院那三名綁架犯就被帶來和Jr道歉了，很生硬的說不好意思嚇到他了，然後馬上就被帶走了

「Jr你跟這位阿姨走，他要把你身上的衣服收走，等下這件有警局徽章的T-Shirt給你穿回家喔」Greg拿了一件兒童的紀念衫給他

「好!謝謝Cecil的爸爸!」Jr喊完就跟在護士身後跑了

「你們是怎麼讓那三個嫌犯配合演出的?」Rob低聲地問

「配合的話我們”考慮”不把他們以恐怖攻擊罪逮捕」 Mycroft說

「抱歉讓你們遇到這種事」Greg說

「這也不是你們樂見的，Greg謝謝你處理得這麼好」Beth過去抱了一下自己的前夫，雙方的現任丈夫都毫無波瀾，但在旁邊偷看的唐納文和幾個知道內情的警察現在都努力隱藏自己驚訝的表情和10萬個想問的問題

「我們和Jr不用做筆錄嗎?」Rob問

「這完全是MI5還是MI6的事了，警察程序在這裡就是個屁」Greg指著 Mycroft說

「希望我們能騙Jr到他長大」Beth說

「那難度不高」 Mycroft說

「可是我們要怎麼騙Cecil啊…」Greg終於想到難度最高的部分了

「……」連 Mycroft都無言了，讓Cecil相信是最難的

「我們可以幫你們騙他」Beth說

「對啊，畢竟我們是Jr的父母，由我們來說他一定會相信的!而且Jr一定會不停的對所有人說這件事，明天歡送會上大家都會聽到爛的」Rob說

「你覺得呢?」Greg問

「方便讓Jr打電話告訴Cecil嗎?」 Mycroft問

「當然」Beth說「Cecil是安全的吧?他明天還能參加歡送會嗎?」

「我保證他會是安全的」 Mycroft說，Laskin今天會在他父親的倫敦住處徹夜擔任保鑣，因為曾是狙擊手，一天不睡對他也沒什麼影響

後來他們讓Jr和Cecil用平板電腦視訊，Jr一直向Cecil炫耀今天的經驗還有他身上的蘇格蘭場紀念衫

「你突然消失嚇我一跳!!」Cecil很不高興的抗議

「我也嚇一跳啊!」Jr大笑「我好羨慕你爸這麼酷!我好想跟你交換爸爸喔!有個警察爸爸太帥了!」

「不要!那是我Papa!」Cecil認真地提出了抗議

「啊哈哈…」Greg乾笑著拍拍心碎的Rob的肩膀「小孩子嘛…」

「等他開始玩電動就會知道工程師哪裡好了」Beth安慰Rob

「但我是資安工程師啊」Rob欲哭無淚地說

歡送會上Jr向所有人炫耀他的紀念衫還有他幫警察演習攻堅的事情，不停地說Cecil的Papa有多酷，Cecil和其他小孩在充氣城堡裡蹦跳根本沒有受到昨天的事情影響，Cecil回家後的確抱怨了Papa沒有先跟她說要給Jr驚喜害他也嚇一跳的事情，所以 Mycroft判斷他們是成功騙過Cecil了

而歡送會上Greg有點痛恨自己聽力這麼好了，要保持一號表情面對一切，而旁邊的三姑六婆都不知道自己八卦的多大聲實在對他的演技太有挑戰性了

「…那個叫做Cecil的孩子是不是姓Lestrade啊」

「Lestrade不是Beth的前夫嘛…」

「我記得Greg再婚的對象是男的啊」

「啊?男的?」

「啥!男的!」

「嗯，男的。」

「為什麼前夫再婚的孩子會…」

「所以他們當時離婚果然……想不到啊」

「沒想到Greg真的是深櫃啊」

「不知道Greg再婚的男人長怎樣」

「看那個孩子的衣服，肯定是個有錢人，警察的那點薪水才沒辦法買這種衣服」

「還有鞋子，小孩子的鞋子就買這麼貴肯定不缺錢」

「但Greg怎麼還是穿得跟以前一樣啊…」

「我覺得那大概是他個人的特色吧」

“我他媽全都聽得一清二楚!!”在簡訊裡轉述了上面這些話後Greg說

“你平常穿著確實很隨興”-M

“那不是重點!”-G

“他們搞錯了，你不是深櫃”-M

“你晚上得補償我!本來你也要來的!”-G

“要協助外交部處理帕米帕斯的政治危機，只能請你能者多勞了”-M

“如果我同時喝香檳和紅白酒我能把自己弄暈嗎?我認真的，拜託讓我擺脫這些生活只剩八卦的中年婦女!”-G

“愛莫能助，會議開始了，手機關機”-M

“我晚餐要吃牛排!!我不管你有沒有看到，你欠我一頓，我知道冷凍庫還有庫存!”-G

歡送會後Cecil一上車就睡著了，Greg只是把他的安全帶扣好，自己發動了車子，回頭一看小孩子就睡翻了，他拍了一張照片傳給 Mycroft

Beth一家就要搬走了，Cecil的玩伴又只剩下Rosie了

「他一上車就睡著了」Greg抱著兒子進家門時很滿意已經聞到牛排香了

「他的臉怎麼被畫成這樣?」 Mycroft問

「現在小孩子的慶生活動什麼的都很流行搞面部彩繪啊，他被畫成小貓了」Greg說

「看來他玩得很開心」 Mycroft伸手摸了兒子的頭髮，從裡面挑出了幾片亮片

「嗯…」Cecil不知道是被香味吸引還是睡飽了，睡眼惺忪地轉頭看 Mycroft「Daddy抱抱」他伸手要 Mycroft抱，剛睡醒的時候Cecil很黏人

「我去把晚餐裝盤，你帶Cecil去洗臉吧」Greg笑著把兒子交給 Mycroft，自己去廚房洗手，打算順便開一瓶紅酒，Cecil吃完晚餐一定就會開始想睡，幫他洗完澡就是他和Mycroft的兩人時間了，在有了孩子以後這種時刻太過寶貴，他一點都不想浪費

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

大家的留言我都有看,比較長的有時間我都會去回的!

知道有人想看.有人看了以後有所感想是寫文的一大動力,謝謝從第一部就開始追的各位

這一篇更新基本上是機智雷和再度沒朋友的Cecil的故事

上一更寫了麥考夫的工作,帕米帕斯這個國家受到的外國干涉是考慮了實際上有這個財力和能這樣"投資"新開發國家有哪些後寫出的設定

如果帕米帕斯在中東的話外來勢力就主要會是伊朗或阿聯酋跟美國了,但這個國家在東歐,俄羅斯對這個國家有軍事擴張目的

基本上交代完了為什麼Cecil這麼可愛還沒朋友後,接下來的故事會有更多Cecil和兩個爸爸的戲份的(不過本來就全是他們的戲份啦)

然後潛在設定是麥考夫不反對Cecil留長髮的其中一個原因是有誤導性,這個年紀的孩子如果不用髮型區分會很難分辨性別,這次就真的騙到綁匪了,因為看Cecil是長髮就以為他是女孩子而綁錯人XDDD


	12. Chapter 12

婚前出差裡面婚禮那一個擁抱有太太畫成圖了

得到同意可以轉過來這邊,但請大家還是多到Lof下去誇誇太太本人

第二張是太太讓雷吐槽M這樣很像鴕鳥把頭埋在土裡

<http://frbcccc5.lofter.com/post/30569b_1c82b8826>

\--------------------------------------

<俱樂部>

第歐根尼斯在各方面都更接近傳統的紳士俱樂部，很難入會.有一筆高昂的年費.成員都是各個領域的菁英，沒有所謂的榮譽會員，因為別的俱樂部的榮譽會員都拼命想擠進來增加一個頭銜，提升自己的地位，Greg在美國更是很清楚的體會到了所謂的聲望能給人帶來多大的便利，不過這種混入高級俱樂部的手段只能在美國幹，在英國任何一間真正的高級紳士俱樂部的櫃台看到他.聽到他開口說一句話都會對他起疑心

但第歐根尼斯的規則其實有許多不傳統的部分

首先會員的描述是”必須是符合會員資格且獲得推薦並通過投票的人士”，這句話經常被會員認為是傳統的”有錢有權有地位的成年男性”

然而只要在第歐根尼斯待得夠久就會遇見至少一名未成年的會員與兩位女性會員，這大多導致了其他男性會員差點打破禁止說話的規定，一位教授曾經特地把喬治*帶到交談室詢問為什麼會有女人和青少年出現

(*對紳士俱樂部侍者的稱呼，傳統上是用來讓會員省去記得侍者姓名的麻煩)

當時值班的侍者是這樣解釋的，那位女士也是會員，而那個青少年也是，只是比較少來俱樂部露面，而當教授說俱樂部只有成年男性才能加入時侍者會拿出那本規則指出那一句用詞模糊得非常精確的規則讓對方知道”符合資格的人士”這句話沒有包含性別和年齡限制

兩名女性會員對此已經司空見慣了，其中一名夫人有爵位但非常低調，入會的資格是來自於她在AI領域的學識，而另一名是只在學術界知名的死語言研究者，那位夫人加入第歐根尼斯不需要繳交會費， Mycroft只要求了要得到她所有研究的優先閱讀權，這位學者當然以為這是一位語言狂熱者的好意，她很中意第歐根尼斯的餐點和藏書，不過 Mycroft的目的始終是為了避免以死語言書寫加密的機密資料被意外破解，如果這位夫人研究破解出了A語言，那以A作為書寫加密語言的資料都會被立刻更改加密方式

至於那名青少年比較知名，是多次駭入政府和企業資料庫惡作劇的駭客，跳級上了大學，畢業後就沒人知道他到底在做什麼了， Mycroft的部門在他注意到區塊鏈裡存在的某種資訊並著手破解後就與他做了接觸，現在這個還不能在英國合法買酒的小鬼正在給MI6打工，目的是給生活帶來挑戰

而再度讓會員們差點打破禁聲規定叫來侍者的是一個走起路來還有點搖搖晃晃，嘴上還叼著奶嘴，大約兩歲的幼童

「你迷路了?」一位老先生蹲下來問那個孩子，得到的是用手語說的”噓”

“這裡為什麼有小孩?”老先生對侍者舉起他的筆記本讓他看上面寫的字

“他以Mr.Holmes的客人的名義進入”侍者拿過筆記本寫下

“WHAT!!”會員用力的寫下

Cecil看著他們一來一往，舉手引來了侍者的注意然後試圖用手語和他交談

“他說什麼?”會員寫

“請幫我拿最上面的那一本畫冊”侍者寫，他踩上階梯從書架最上方拿了一本梵谷的畫冊下來，那本畫冊看起來能把Cecil整個人遮住

Cecil抱著畫冊很吃力，所以侍者幫他拿了，Cecil用手語向侍者說了謝謝後走出閱讀室，老先生跟著走出去看Cecil到底要去哪，結果侍者幫Cecil把書一路拿到走廊最深處會員們都不敢靠近的區域，也就是 Mycroft的辦公室和休息室，Cecil直接進休息室去了

而那位會員手上的報紙在看見Mr.Holmes抱著那個孩子，另一手提著公文包走到閱讀室來將一份文件給內閣秘書的時候正式掉到了地上，那個孩子趴在傳說中的冰人肩膀上睡得香甜，奶嘴和固定奶嘴的夾子和鍊子被Mr.Holmes勾在小指上拿著，小孩子的口水都流到西裝上了那位先生還是面不改色，只是在另一隻手也空出來後把孩子往上挪了點，拍拍他的背然後拿著公文包離開

“這裡能帶孩子進來嗎?”老先生問櫃台的侍者

“除非能保證他們遵守規定保持禮貌且只在您在這的時候出現，更重要的是必須遵守不能說話的規定，否則任何訪客都不受歡迎”櫃台寫下

  
  


之後那個孩子又出現了幾次，然後會員之間交換了一下情報(其實也沒有人在隱瞞Cecil的身分，只是會員們自己不肯問侍者或者櫃台而已)，出現在俱樂部的幼兒是 Mycroft的兒子這件事才被會員們知道

然後只要Cecil出現大家都會充滿好奇的觀察他，但不會太明目張膽，大家都知道要是被懷疑可能對孩子不利隨時都會失去會員資格

很快的大家得出了幾個結論

1.這個孩子會手語

2.他能自己閱讀

3.他可能聽不見

之所以懷疑Cecil聽不見是因為沒有人聽過他說話甚至哭，而一個幼兒會用手語本身也很奇怪，然後俱樂部禁止交談是要為這個孩子製造一個不會有障礙的空間的奇怪說法在會員和始終想打進這個圈子的人之中不脛而走

然後這個說法在Cecil被沒注意到他的會員給撞倒哭出聲喊Daddy以後被打破了，俱樂部禁止說話的原因又回到了”創辦人的怪癖和個性難搞”上

不小心撞到Cecil的會員嚇得臉色發白，而當 Mycroft從辦公室快步走出的時候這位會員的臉色直接變成了鐵青，但他沒有被侍者拖出去開除會籍， Mycroft只是把食指貼在嘴唇上提醒Cecil要安靜，哭到一半的Cecil閉上嘴但還是多少發出了嗚嗚聲， Mycroft快速的一把抱起兒子和他剛剛手上拿著的書把他抱進休息室

「沒事喔」 Mycroft把Cecil抱到休息室把他放在躺椅上，很溫柔的輕摸Cecil摔倒時撞到地板的後腦勺，還好閱讀室有鋪地毯，所以也沒腫起來「你很乖，沒有打擾到別人，可是有時候這裡的大人走路沒看見你，因為他們習慣只看自己高度的方向，所以你要小心點」

「嗚嗚..嗯」Cecil揉揉眼點頭然後伸手撲向 Mycroft懷裡抱著爸爸撒嬌

「你想睡午覺的話這裡有毯子和枕頭，如果餓了就去和穿制服的服務生說，他們會準備點心給你」 Mycroft親了兒子的臉頰

“Daddy我們什麼時候才要回家?”Cecil用手語問

「短針走到四的時候就可以了」 Mycroft說

“那還好久”Cecil比”這裡的書太重了好難拿”

「那你等我一下」 Mycroft起身離開了一下拿著一台平板電腦回來，那是專門給Cecil外出時看卡通或Doctor Who用的「看完兩集Doctor Who就可以回家了」他把平板給Cecil，幫他調整了小桌子，讓他在躺椅上也能很舒服地看影片，還幫他蓋上小毯子

「等一下會有人拿小餅乾跟牛奶給你，乖乖在這裡等Daddy好嗎?」 Mycroft說

“OK”Cecil比

如果不去日托但 Mycroft必須進辦公室工作的話他就會把休息室給Cecil使用，還好Cecil是個很安靜的孩子，不哭不鬧但大約三十分鐘會走過去敲 Mycroft辦公室的門要看Daddy在不在，如果只是單純的書面工作的話 Mycroft會讓Cecil待在自己的辦公室裡，但偶而來開會的人或者他需要主持視訊會議就不能讓Cecil過來，他和Cecil說好了如果辦公室的門口放了一張便利貼就表示Daddy現在非常非常忙，他要乖乖地在休息室等他才行

不知道是不是因為和 Mycroft出門去的都是俱樂部，而侍者大多通手語的關係，Cecil兩歲那段喜歡吃奶嘴而不說話的時期因此產生， Mycroft注意到的時候心裡默默說了聲”糟糕了”但依然面不改色的用手語和兒子交談，還好蘇格蘭場有親子日，不然他還得另外想辦法震撼教育一下兒子開口說話讓金魚聽懂的重要性，B計畫主要的不知情參與者是John

  
  


在Cecil開始去日托後就很少這樣在俱樂部的休息室等爸爸下班了，但Jessy過世後Cecil只要聽到可能要去日托馬上就會巴著兩個爸爸不放，所以 Mycroft只好把他又帶到俱樂部來了

Mycroft牽著四歲的孩子來俱樂部變成了一種每個禮拜都至少會出現一次的常態，有時候Greg下班會過來俱樂部和他們一起吃俱樂部廚師準備的晚餐，因為Cecil是俱樂部唯一的兒童所以廚師在他那份甜點上會多下點功夫，單純的布朗尼都能被做成小泰迪熊的模樣，布丁也會被灑上五顏六色的巧克力米，巧克力醬在香草冰淇淋上被畫成笑臉等等的，Cecil常常驚喜得指著點心跟爸爸們說只有他有特製的甜點，他們是在 Mycroft的休息室裡吃晚餐的，那裡有張小餐桌，所以他們吃晚餐時也能交談

「我的蛋糕上有巧克力!」Cecil拿起那顆巧克力給爸爸們看，只有他的起司蛋糕上被”加料”

「如果你不喜歡就給Daddy吧，他一天吃一顆正好」Greg笑著看四歲的兒子因為一顆小小的巧克力開心的樣子

「Daddy今天已經有吃巧克力了」Cecil說

「那給我?」Greg開玩笑地說

「Nope!」Cecil搶在Greg假裝要伸手拿前把巧克力放進嘴裡吃掉

「哈哈哈」Greg笑出聲「不會真的跟你搶的!」

「你上次吃掉我的最後一片披薩!」Cecil馬上舉證

「我以為你吃飽了啊!」Greg說

在侍者進來收餐盤端上熱茶和熱牛奶後一家人坐在俱樂部待了一段時間才回去

俱樂部的廚房裡不受禁言規定影響，侍者把盤子放下後和廚師聊了起來

「你見過Mr.Holmes笑成那樣嗎?」侍者說

「Fuck NO，我以前還以為他只會假笑」廚師說「至少他是會對著自己孩子笑的人」

「那個孩子更小的時候常常是Mr.Holmes抱著離開的，睡到口水都流到他西裝外套上了」另一名較為年長的侍者說「有一次我看到他對小孩微笑的表情差點嗆到，沒想到那個冰山也有那種溫柔的微笑」

「不過那孩子真的很可愛啊」主廚說「他在這裡吃過幾次點心後特地讓那個下午班的泰勒帶他到廚房來說要跟我說謝謝，還說不要告訴他爸爸他偷偷到廚房來了」主廚忍不住笑了「這種可愛的乖小孩最讓人沒輒了，我本來還以為要求切小塊的那些點心是哪個懶鬼老頭要求的，早知道是這個小可愛我會少抱怨幾句」

「我之前工作的餐廳經常有那種父母有錢腦子裡就沒幾個細胞的傢伙來光顧，說真的，有的小孩就算長得一臉甜美，開口的時候你就很想把手上的托盤塞到他們嘴裡，尤其股東的孩子更是討厭，希望那個孩子以後不會變成那樣」侍者說

「我覺得如果他變成那樣那個條子會先把他抓進牢裡讓他反省」主廚笑「Mr.Holmes結婚的那男的你們知道吧，很久之前和他聊過一次，是個很爽朗的傢伙，都是Working Class出身的相處起來還是比較自在，要是那個孩子變成那種有錢人家的死小孩他應該第一個動手教訓」

「家教很重要啊」侍者點頭「話說你們知道那個女教授…」

廚房裡的八卦只會留在廚房，俱樂部所有的員工都簽了嚴格的保密條款，他們能八卦的對象只有彼此，即使是向他人描述Cecil的外表都會使他們因為破壞保密條款而丟了工作並且遭受經濟上的損失，但相對的俱樂部給的薪水比起行情好許多，所以至今沒有發生過嚴重的洩密事件

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

<Scar and Rose>

連鎖渡假村是家庭度假的好選擇，各種意義上來說都能讓人活成植物好幾天

每天醒來吸收養分和水分(以及酒精)然後躺在太陽底下曬一段時間，睡個午覺，泡泡水，然後又回去吸收養分和水分，一天三餐之後還能在度假村的吧檯喝調酒或飲料，消夜當然也有，如果想從事娛樂也有各種活動和設施可以使用，但過了一定的年紀攤在太陽底下還記得要把自己翻面就是這種度假中最主要的活動也是很常見的

對有學齡子女的家長來說更好，小孩子的費用比較低，因為他們不喝酒也無法參加很多活動，不過對於有幼兒的家長就不是了，幼童有他們的迷你俱樂部可以參加，合格的保母會帶著他們玩上一整天，晚上才把已經沒電的小孩交還給父母，這時候只需要把他們放上床一天就結束了，Greg和 Mycroft與許多使用過這項服務的父母一樣非常同意多交的那點錢非常值得，雖然兩歲的Cecil不算太難照顧，但有人替他們看著還是比較輕鬆

  
  


「DADDY!!!!」Cecil的聲音大叫著

「Cecil?」 Mycroft戴著墨鏡本來躺在泳池邊的躺椅下享受遮陽傘擋下後他能承受的日光浴，西班牙的陽光對他來說還是太強了，早餐把Cecil交給迷你俱樂部後他和Greg喝了幾杯調酒他有點昏昏欲睡，被這麼一喊都醒了

「泳池邊不能跑!」保母本來帶著一群換好泳衣的小孩子要到兒童池玩水的，但Cecil遠遠看見 Mycroft就興奮地跑了起來，現在被保母抱起來懸空了還是伸手要找爸爸

「其他小朋友要去兒童池玩了，你不去嗎?」 Mycroft把踢著小腳掙扎的兒子從保母手中抱過來

「No」Cecil抱住 Mycroft的脖子說

「那我們就先把他帶回來好了」 Mycroft對保母說「你們下午的活動是什麼時候開始?」

「我們在十一點半在餐廳集合用餐，之後會帶他們回迷你俱樂部睡午覺，下午會帶他們去健身房的有氧運動教室跳舞」保母說

「那等他想過去的時候我們會送他去和你們會和的」 Mycroft說

「好的，那麼Cecil就交給爸爸了」保母和Cecil說再見後小跑步到兒童池去和其他保母和孩子會合

「Cecil你怎麼沒有和其他小朋友一起玩?」Greg游了一圈爬上來要喝飲料就看到 Mycroft正在幫坐在躺椅上的Cecil塗防曬，Cecil因為臉上黏黏的做了奇怪的表情

「不喜歡」Cecil閃開 Mycroft要幫他塗防曬的手

「不塗會受傷的」Greg把調酒放在桌上伸手拿了大人的防曬給自己臉上抹了點「Daddy也有擦啊，不擦皮膚會掉下來的」

「真的?」Cecil轉頭看 Mycroft

「真的」 Mycroft決定配合Greg省去解釋曬傷是什麼，直接嚇嚇Cecil「要不要擦?」

「好吧」Cecil雖然還是因為不喜歡防曬的觸感而做了怪表情但乖乖讓 Mycroft幫他在臉上和身上擦防曬了

「等下午餐的時候想跟其他小朋友一起吃嗎?」Greg幫Cecil套上泳圈手環，他們放泳衣和防曬的袋子底下就放著這個，拿去毛巾站充氣很快就可以用了

「跟Papa和Daddy」Cecil說

「好，那就跟我們一起吃吧」Greg笑著幫Cecil把泳帽戴好「找Daddy一起下水玩好不好?」

「好」Cecil轉頭看向 Mycroft「Daddy玩水」

Mycroft看了一下天上高掛的太陽後還是放下墨鏡起來伸展下水陪家人了

「這裡的水很深所以不可以離我們太遠喔」Greg叮嚀

「OK」Cecil跟在Greg後面走石階進入泳池，他還抱著一個借來的浮板

Mycroft和Greg看著Cecil站在階梯淺淺的水裡把浮板拿起來又放回水裡面的樣子，他們也不急著催他下水，Cecil看起來像在觀察浮板怎麼漂在水上的

然後Cecil把浮板放在水面上一腳踩了上去，就好像要踩上一艘船一樣，浮板馬上就翻了，他就這樣栽進水裡

「啊!!」Greg叫出聲伸手要撈小孩

「我抓到他了」 Mycroft離Cecil比較近，一把把Cecil抱起來

「咳咳…水在鼻子!」Cecil嗆到水很不舒服抱著 Mycroft好像要哭一樣地說

「水等一下就會出來了」 Mycroft說

「你沒撞到吧?」Greg撥了Cecil的頭髮看他的額頭，抓起他的手腳檢查有沒有擦傷

「沒有」Cecil說

「你剛剛…是覺得可以走在上面嗎?」Greg忍不住問

「不行嗎?」Cecil問

「噗」Greg沒憋住笑出來了，摸了兒子的臉說「你怎麼這麼可愛」

「沒辦法的」 Mycroft嘴角上揚摸摸兒子的頭「浮板的浮力不夠強，而且不能維持平衡，所以你不能踩著它浮起來」

「但船可以?」Cecil問，他又咳了幾下

「等我們回去Daddy做實驗給你看你就知道了」 Mycroft說

「天啊，我剛剛想到James以前做過類似的事情」Greg控制不住地笑了起來「他那時候也是剛學了浮力的概念想自己建造一艘小船，但他用的木箱會進水，還好他會游泳」

「他那時候多大?」 Mycroft問

「8歲」Greg大笑

Mycroft抱著Cecil泡水直到他想要自己下來游泳為止， Mycroft讓Cecil趴在浮板上飄著泡水，他還有兩個泳圈手環不會沉下去的

「Daddy會游泳嗎?」Cecil指著用蛙式游了一圈回來的Greg

「會」 Mycroft說「但沒有你Papa好」

「其實我游泳不標準」Greg摘下蛙鏡「畢竟都是小時候玩水隨便模仿出來的」

「你開始學游泳的?」 Mycroft問

「自己傻傻跟著鄰居家年紀大的男孩跳水了，掙扎久一點就會浮了」Greg說

「…」 Mycroft放棄吐槽

「你本來是想參考我的經驗教Cecil游泳吧，我看還是腳踏實地的教他就好，反正他也不會溺水」Greg說「對吧」他笑著對Cecil說

「對!」Cecil伸手和Greg擊掌

「你說不會溺水是什麼意思?」 Mycroft問

「我有教他怎麼浮起來啊」Greg說

「定義浮起來」 Mycroft嚴肅的看著丈夫

「啊…我忘了跟你說對吧」Greg乾笑「我有教Cecil仰式」

「什麼時候」 Mycroft問

「去年夏天我們拿充氣泳池出來的時候」Greg說

「他當時一歲半」 Mycroft說

「我覺得讓他學會仰漂沒什麼壞處，他也的確學會了，我要強調我全程都在旁邊喔」Greg說「他是嗆了幾口水不過玩得很開心」

「我給Daddy看」Cecil很興奮地要Greg把他身上的浮具拿掉

「慢慢來，不急」 Mycroft對兒子說

Cecil拿掉浮具後從Greg懷裡下水，他一下去就沉進水裡了， Mycroft的表情好像在拆炸彈，而Greg笑著說別這麼嚴肅，Cecil很快地就撥了水自己浮上來了，吸了一口氣後他往後躺，動了兩下調整了重心(說實在的他就這麼點大小，他沒什麼空間可以讓他的重心跑掉)就漂浮在水上了

「Daddy你看」Cecil笑著看 Mycroft，他不能有太大的動作不然就會讓水跑到臉上去，但他還是舉手比了個Yeah

「你能飄多久?」 Mycroft站在旁邊，如果Cecil需要幫助他馬上就能把他抱起來

「很久喔」Cecil說

「你能游動嗎?」 Mycroft問

「可以」Cecil開始像游蛙式一樣擺動手腳，雖然慢但確實很平穩的在前進了

「好了別游了，你快撞到牆了」 Mycroft走過去把Cecil抱起來

「我厲害嗎?」Cecil很期待的問爸爸

「很厲害」 Mycroft說「但是沒有大人還是不能自己下水知道嗎?」

「知道，Papa有說」Cecil說

Cecil雖然漂得起來，Greg還教他水母漂但他沒辦法靠自己游太遠，他單純就是慢慢漂著，仰式也是這樣，要不是泳池的水是靜止的還真的分不出來他到底有沒有能力自己在水裡移動

「過來Papa這邊」Greg往後站了兩步鼓勵Cecil漂過..游過去

「好~」Cecil放開浮板往後躺，然後慢慢撥水往Greg那邊游去，但方向不太對，所以Greg往左邊移動了點，讓Cecile剛好可以撞到他

「Cecil好棒喔!」Greg把Cecil抱起來親了一口

「好刺!」Cecil尖笑推開Greg，他的鬍渣總是被兒子嫌棄

「我上去拿墨鏡」 Mycroft說

之後他們為了讓Cecil可以游泳又不用擔心撞到頭或其他泳客，兩個人站在離兩三步的距離，Cecil在他們之間來回游泳，Cecil如果嗆到水或者想休息就可以直接跟其中一個爸爸說，他就會被抱起來

「口渴嗎?」Greg把游了好幾趟的Cecil抱起來問

「口渴」Cecil揉揉進了水的眼睛

「我們過去拿果汁喝」Greg指著泳池另一邊的果汁吧，果汁吧的桌面就在水面上高一點，水裡的泳池底部突起做成了幾個吧台座椅，坐在那裏不用上岸就能喝到冰涼的飲料，吧檯內部低於水面，工作人員在那忙著製作各種飲料給泳客，不過因為這在泳池邊，所以不提供酒精飲料，剛才Greg的調酒都是從大廳的吧台拿的

「好遠」Cecil說

「來，手抓著浮板，要抓好喔」Greg說

「好!」Cecil抱緊了浮板，Greg拉著浮板倒著走，他不時轉頭確認自己後方沒人還有走對了方向，但他大多看著Cecil，確認他玩得開心又沒鬆手

Mycroft從岸上走過來下水加入他們，Cecil正認真地看著他那份防水的飲料菜單，上面給孩子的特調果汁品項都添加了水果的圖案，這樣孩子們就知道是用什麼調的

「你想喝什麼?」Greg問

「這個」Cecil指著飲料菜單上的蘋果葡萄汁

「請給他一杯蘋果葡萄汁」Greg對果汁吧的人說

喝過飲料他們決定上岸曬曬太陽，Cecil自己在水淺的階梯那玩，Greg和 Mycroft雖然有些昏昏欲睡但還是會確保Cecil一直留在自己的視線內，而且沒有走進成人池的深水裡

「我想睡一下」Greg打呵欠

「我會看著他」 Mycroft把鴨舌帽給了Greg讓他遮著眼睛

過了一會Cecil上岸了，走過去好奇地看了Greg，從帽子和臉的縫隙間看見他在睡覺後指著Greg對 Mycroft偷笑

「Papa睡著了」Cecil走過去爬上 Mycroft的躺椅說

「現在有風，睡午覺很舒服的」 Mycroft說

「Papa不吃午餐嗎?」Cecil問

「現在才十點半，我們可以睡一下午覺，提供午餐的時間很長，我們不會錯過」 Mycroft把Cecil脫下來的泳帽放到桌上喝完的調酒杯旁

「Daddy睡覺?」Cecil爬到 Mycroft身上跨坐在他的腿上問

「No，你Papa在睡覺的話我就要看著你」 Mycroft伸手把Cecil濕掉的頭髮撥好，他的頭髮長度已經快到肩膀了，半年多前剪頭髮的小意外雖然只是稍微割傷了耳朵流了點血，但Cecil拒絕剪頭髮的掙扎實在太劇烈了，除了在家裡勉強幫他剪過一次外就乾脆讓他留長了

「我想睡覺」Cecil在 Mycroft身上爬了一下找到自己喜歡的位置後趴在 Mycroft胸口說

「那就睡一下，我們不會錯過午餐的」 Mycroft伸長手拿到了放在袋子裡的浴巾給Cecil蓋上，連同頭部一起蓋著以免他著涼，他現在看起來像個小紅帽，除了渡假村的泳池浴巾是藍色的以外

「Daddy」Cecil趴著一會後說

「Yes?」 Mycroft閉著眼睛休息應聲

「這是什麼?」Cecil披著浴巾坐起來，手指指著 Mycroft胸骨上不太明顯的疤痕，受傷後留下的平滑淺色疤痕組織在他蒼白的皮膚上不太明顯，但Cecil就趴在他身上而已

「那是個疤」 Mycroft摸了一下胸骨上那個傷痕「跟你Papa身上的一樣」

「那個?」Cecil指著Greg一側肋骨上的槍傷疤痕

「對啊」 Mycroft說

「Daddy這裡也有」Cecil指著自己的大腿外側， Mycroft在那也有個槍傷

「那也是受傷留下來的」 Mycroft伸手摸了Cecil的頭「傷口好了以後有時候皮膚就會留下痕跡，跟紙破掉以後貼上膠帶一樣，是讓被破壞的部分不會再裂開的方式」他解釋

「這個也是?」Cecil雙手抓住 Mycroft的左手摸著他手腕上平時會被手錶遮住的燒傷，比起剛被弄傷的前幾年這個燙傷的疤已經變得沒那麼刺眼了，失去健康皮膚和血色的部分因為 Mycroft本身蒼白的膚色而變得比較難被發現

「是啊，那個也是」 Mycroft說

「Daddy很痛嗎?」Cecil趴在 Mycroft身上，手指戳了他胸骨上那個子彈嵌入留下的疤痕

「剛受傷的時候很痛」 Mycroft說

「發生什麼事?」Cecil問

「嗯…，有壞人要傷害Daddy」 Mycroft說「Papa身上的傷也是那個壞人弄的，Papa為了保護Daddy受傷的比較嚴重，所以Papa背上也有一個圓形的疤痕，因為Papa的關係，Daddy這個傷才這麼小」他摸了胸口的那個疤痕

「Papa的這裡跟這裡也有」Cecil指著腰側和手臂跟肚子「好多」

「那是Papa工作的時候受傷的」 Mycroft說

「Papa會痛?」Cecil皺著眉頭說

「受傷當然會痛」 Mycroft說

「為什麼Papa工作會受傷Daddy不會?」Cecil問

「Well」 Mycroft摸了兒子的頭安撫他「Papa是警察，警察的工作是保護大家不會被壞人傷害，所以有時候在工作的時候Papa會受傷，但很多人會因為Papa而不被壞人傷害」

「可是我的Papa不是大家的」Cecil不太高興的趴下，他這個動作力道有點大， Mycroft岔氣了一下，他伸手拍拍趴在他身上的小海豹

「Papa是我們的”家人”」 Mycroft說「他也是大家的”警察”，他有不同的…」 Mycroft想了一下後決定說的盡可能簡單「他有不同的責任，他是Papa的時候要做家事.照顧你.陪你玩.保護你，而他是Lestrade探長的時候他要做警察的工作.保護所有人.把壞人抓起來，當Papa是警察的時候他保護的人也包含我們」

「Papa好忙」Cecil說「都不在家」

「因為Papa是很厲害的警察所以他經常不在家」 Mycroft說「但他在家的時候都會陪你，對不對?」

「對」Cecil點頭

「Papa受傷是為了保護其他人，不要因為他做好事而對他生氣，大部分的人，即使是大人都沒有這種勇氣為了陌生人去面對危險的」 Mycroft說

「所以Papa真的很厲害?」Cecil問

「是啊，他非常厲害」 Mycroft說

「很酷?」Cecil問

「我想大部分的人會同意的」 Mycroft說「有些人會說警察是英雄，因為他們每天都在保護我們」

「那Papa好棒」Cecil嘻嘻笑著說「Daddy的工作呢?」

「公務員」 Mycroft說「打打字.寫寫報告，蓋上印章而已」

「好無聊」Cecil說

「大人的工作都很無聊，所以我們才會堅持要放假」 Mycroft說「你不是要睡午覺嗎?」

「Daddy哼哼」Cecil不太能發出”哼歌”這個單字的鼻音所以他會發兩個哼聲表達一樣的意思， Mycroft有一次看著他試著發音了好幾次，結果Cecil打了個噴嚏.嘟著嘴心情很不好的把臉埋進被子裡了

「不要吃手指」 Mycroft提醒要把手放進嘴裡的兒子，輕拍著Cecil的背慢慢地哼著藍色多瑙河的旋律，如果只是哼歌他不一定會哼搖籃曲，大多會是緩慢的樂曲，他帶著墨鏡遮光閉著眼睛，估算大概哼個兩遍Cecil就會睡著了，到時候他也可以打個盹休息一下

*****************************************

**因為Cecil還小，有時候會不想自己睡，不過如果有人哄他入睡他就會在自己的房間睡得很沉，他會找Greg念故事書或者彈吉他，而 Mycroft通常就是給他唱個搖籃曲，這樣的分配並不是有意為之，只是Cecil還是個寶寶的時候 Mycroft就經常抱著他在家裡走來走去，輕輕地哼著搖籃曲哄他入睡再把他放回嬰兒床裡**

**然後不知不覺的Cecil就長大了，會拉著爸爸要他哄了， Mycroft絕大多數的記憶都是有聯覺的，尤其是他越年輕.越年幼的那些記憶更是有鮮明的聯覺印記，他抱著Cecil躺在床上輕聲唱著 <A la nanita nana>的時候隨著歌詞飄散而出的是小時候的 Sherlock的味道，那種混合著寶寶的爽身粉和奶酸味跟媽咪身上的乳液的氣味，還有一種淡淡的.模糊的淺灰藍色，不是令人感到寒冷的顏色，但有種曖昧不清的外熱內冷，他自己都不知道該怎麼向別人解釋顏色給他帶來的溫度和氣味**

**他平常很少注意自己在回想時跟著浮出的聯覺，就和在吵雜的廣場上閱讀的人可以忽略周圍的噪音一樣，但當他突然意識到他正在唱 <野玫瑰>給Cecil聽的時候他停頓了，那是Eurus的歌**

**只有這一首歌被印上了那麼深的烙印，譜曲的舒伯特.寫詩的歌德都被EURUS這五個字母給蓋過，應該帶著琴房氣味和舊詩集味道的記憶因為Eurus被染上了很多令人坐立難安的成分，好像在下雨天赤腳走在路上一樣，砂石不停的刺痛著自己卻無法停下，因為他有該去的地方，這條路不該這麼難走的，然後是那間醫院的味道，在Eurus因為Ryan事件被監禁在醫院地下室的時候那裏的消毒水味和他自己的血的氣味，開槍後殘留的煙硝味，Greg的血味，雖然他找到這首歌才是Eurus所要的曲子是Ryan被捕後，但那段時間的記憶全都被放進了野玫瑰這張書籤所插入的章節裡，只要掀開那張畫著帶刺玫瑰的書籤所在的書頁，那些血腥和煙硝.童年的痛苦和他因為逃避過去而陷入的記憶牢籠都會如同上一刻才發生一樣重現，Greg中槍的血味會在他鼻腔擴散，他無法忘記也無法減輕這份記憶帶來的折磨**

**當時Cecil一歲了，因為他突然停下而從夢鄉前回頭，張開眼睛看他，伸手摸了他的臉，Cecil嘴裡還咬著奶嘴，寶寶身上都有的奶味和爽身粉的味道因為Cecil朝他伸手抓了他的鼻子**

**「Sorry」 Mycroft笑了一下「Daddy在想事情」他摸了一下鼻子，因為Cecil會吃手指的關係現在他聞到的都是寶寶的口水味，他抹了鼻子，低頭聞了Cecil身上的味道，然後往下點聞了他的尿布「你尿尿了，難怪會醒來」他對著寶寶自言自語，走到嬰兒房去幫他把尿布換了**

**Greg因為加班已經兩天沒回家了，他在蘇格蘭場過夜，希望能在嫌犯羈押時間到前找到證據起訴他，他還打電話向 Mycroft道歉，本來他應該要放假回家照顧寶寶的， Mycroft自己也很忙，他這兩天也都睡眠不足，都在處理一些外交事務**

**「……」 Mycroft抱著換好尿布的Cecil猶豫了一下後才開口「Sah ein Knab' ein Röslein stehn，Röslein auf der Heiden…(男孩看見野玫瑰，荒地上的玫瑰…)」**

**比他預想的還要輕鬆，說到底那只不過是一首歌而已，在他低聲輕唱的時候那種刺人冰涼感漸漸的被取代，剛換過的尿布的味道.寶寶的口水味，Cecil輕輕的.平緩的呼吸聲，臂彎裡的重量和溫度慢慢暈染過了底下灰濛濛的.血腥氣味的泥濘**

**在他的記憶世界裡，野玫瑰的詩集帶著一股尿布的味道，而且這大概永遠不會再改變了**

*****************************************

「現在幾點了?」Greg突然醒了，有些迷迷糊糊地說

「十二點半」 Mycroft說

「Cecil也睡著了?」Greg伸了懶腰伸手拿了放在桌上的果汁，然後因為喝到被曬熱的鳳梨蘋果汁而做了一個被噁心到的表情「什麼時候睡的啊?」

「你睡著後不久」 Mycroft說

「你就這樣躺在這裡當他的床?」Greg蹲在一旁掀開蓋在Cecil頭上的浴巾，因為太陽的關係浴巾上的水分都被蒸發了，現在算是個乾又暖的臨時毯子，而Cecil就這樣趴在 Mycroft胸前睡著了，看他睡到都流口水Greg忍不住笑了出來

「我剛才也睡了一下，大約十分鐘前醒的」 Mycroft說

「該去吃午餐了」Greg說

「Cecil，起床了」 Mycroft輕輕的搖晃兒子讓他起來

「嗯…」Cecil轉頭換個方向趴繼續睡，臉都壓紅了

「醒醒，要吃午餐了」Greg把浴巾掀開，因為變亮了Cecil就變成臉朝下靠在 Mycroft身上睡，兩個爸爸看了彼此一眼忍不住笑了起來

「在笑什麼?」Cecil因為 Mycroft笑的震動而醒來，揉著眼睛問

「沒什麼」 Mycroft微笑著把他放到自己腿上，自己才有辦法坐起身，Greg把用過的浴巾收拾好拿去給毛巾站回收，把毛巾卡*拿回來

(*度假村或飯店會隨房卡附上幾張毛巾卡，憑卡可以借用毛巾，歸還後才可取回)

「餓了嗎?」 Mycroft拿杯子裡剩下的水沾在毛巾上幫Cecil把臉擦乾淨

「餓」Cecil摸摸自己的肚子說

「餐廳裡冷氣有點強這樣會著涼吧」Greg說，他和 Mycroft都有T-shirt和海灘褲可以套上，但Cecil的替換衣物放在迷你俱樂部了「要我回去拿嗎?」

「距離有點遠」 Mycroft說「渡假村的紀念品店有賣T-shirt，帶Cecil去買一件套上就好了」

「欸…」Greg看起來無法贊同這種為了省幾分鐘而乾脆花錢的態度

「也可以當作紀念品，他第一次跟我們出國度假，而且我餓了」 Mycroft說

「那我收拾泳具袋，你帶Cecil去買衣服，先去餐廳占位子等我吧」Greg說，他知道 Mycroft要是餓了會變得沒什麼耐性，當然這是他放假的時候

等Greg在自助餐廳裡找到 Mycroft和Cecil的時候Cecil已經在吃他的煎蛋和小小一份的沙拉了， Mycroft正在吃他的煙燻鮭魚和馬茲瑞拉起司配番茄跟法國麵包片，Greg的座位上放了一杯冰啤酒和一個空盤以及他的餐具， Mycroft到底怎麼這麼快的帶著Cecil拿完這些東西的Greg實在想像不出來

「我去拿吃的，啤酒謝啦」Greg喝了一大口冰涼的啤酒，很快的在 Mycroft臉上親了一下，心情愉快的拿著空盤子去找自己要吃的東西了，不用多久他就拿著羊排.牛排跟雞腿回來了， Mycroft看著他那盤純肉對他皺眉

「我是要切給小孩和你吃!」Greg抗議

「我不用了謝謝」 Mycroft說

「Cecil要吃牛.羊還是雞肉?」Greg笑咪咪地問

「都要!」Cecil吃的嘴邊都是沙拉醬，很開心的說

「Papa切給你吃!」Greg幫Cecil擦了一下嘴，動手把肉切小塊放到Cecil的盤子裡「不過Daddy給你的蔬菜要先吃完喔」

「那個!」Cecil指著 Mycroft的盤子裡的起司

「要說什麼?」 Mycroft問

「Please」Cecil說

「這個味道不太一樣，你先吃一點看看」 Mycroft把一小塊馬茲瑞拉起司和番茄餵給Cecil「喜歡嗎?」

「好吃!」Cecil眼睛都亮了

「你那是開胃菜吧?」Greg問，他剛剛有看到番茄馬茲瑞拉起司沙拉

「我個人覺得拿來配法國麵包也很好吃，如果有一點油醋會更好」 Mycroft拿著放了水煮蛋切片和起司跟番茄的麵包片吃的很優雅，要不是Greg自己走過一圈知道沒這道菜他還會以為這是餐廳提供的

「還要!Please!」Cecil說

「我看我去拿一份給他吧」Greg說

「你幫他切肉，我去拿就好」 Mycroft拿著盤子起身離開

俱樂部的餐廳主要就是自助餐，一切你能想到的中西餐點和甜點跟水果都應有盡有，披薩和薯條這些食物前面的青少年沒有少過，一位穿著日式傳統浴衣的老太太端著湯麵走過的時候Cecil忍不住看著人家衣服上漂亮的海浪紋看，隔壁桌的義大利人們話說個不停，沒拿餐具的手也動個不停，迷你俱樂部的孩子們在特定的長桌由保母們照顧得好好的，青少年俱樂部佔據了一張高長桌，舞台上有駐唱歌手正在唱西班牙語的歌曲，但從口音聽來他們其實是葡萄牙人

「明天要不要預約餐廳的晚餐?」Greg問，只要提前到櫃檯預約也能到另一間渡假村的餐廳吃晚餐，那邊是有菜單的，但除了部分餐點需要加價外都包含在晚餐的費用內了

「那明天早餐後你去排隊吧」 Mycroft說

「等下要不要和迷你俱樂部的小朋友一起玩啊?」Greg問Cecil

「他們要睡午覺」Cecil用小叉子吃切得小小塊的雞肉

「那等他們睡午覺起來後Papa帶你去跟他們玩好不好?」Greg問

「他們下午要學跳舞，會很好玩的」 Mycroft說

「想去嗎?」Greg問

「想」Cecil點頭

「那等下吃飽我們回房間幫你沖澡換衣服，休息一下再帶你去健身房跟他們集合」Greg說

「Daddy和Papa呢?」Cecil問

「我們…」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft

「我們打算去看看這裡還有什麼，順便散散步」 Mycroft說

「哪邊散步?」Cecil問

「就在村子裡而已，會很無聊，因為我們會去看那些只有大人能玩的遊戲」 Mycroft說

「射箭?」Cecil對渡假村的射箭場很有興趣，但要六歲以上才能玩

「我們會去看看的」Greg說

「跳舞在哪邊?」Cecil問「迷你俱樂部嗎?」

「在健身房那邊，我們會帶你去的」 Mycroft說，在Cecil打消黏著他們的念頭的時候Greg明顯的鬆了一口氣

因為自助餐廳裡有太多食物，Cecil每個都想試一點，但又很想多吃些他喜歡的起司和甜點，所以 Mycroft跟他說明天中午的餐點不會跟今天差別太大，可以慢慢嘗試，Cecil便馬上放棄Greg要給他的牛肉，跟著 Mycroft去甜點區拿他覬覦很久的泡芙了

  
  


他們帶著Cecil回房間時還拿了一個優格回去想晚點當作點心吃，在泳池邊睡過午覺的Cecil就算吃飽了還是活力十足，在Greg幫他洗完澡後就跟爸爸一樣只穿著內褲就在自己的小單人床和爸爸們的雙人床間跳來跳去爬上爬下的，因為床太高，讓他到地上再爬上另一張大床反而有點難度，所以Greg還是默許了他這樣跳過來的行為，然後Cecil就跳得太用力一頭栽在Greg的肚子上了

「喔…我的..」Greg把髒話吞了回去，抱著肚子在床上哀號

「Papa?Are you ok?」Cecil很擔心的摸了摸Greg的頭

「我沒事…」突然被重擊肚子的Greg擠出了微笑

「我只是去沖澡你們到底怎麼了?」穿著內褲拿著毛巾的 Mycroft無言的看著床上正抱著肚子的丈夫和摸著頭並沒受傷卻導致爸爸動彈不得的小砲彈

「剛吃飽不要跳來跳去的」 Mycroft拿毛巾把頭髮擦乾，在床邊坐下

「沒想到他能跳這麼遠」Greg摸著肚子爬起來

「Sorry Papa」Cecil抱著Greg的脖子說

「沒關係，但聽你Daddy的別跳了」Greg說

「我想尿尿」Cecil靜下來後沒多久說

「好，快去」Greg把Cecil抱起來放到地上，讓他跑到廁所去，聽到沖水和洗手聲後Greg就把注意力放回手機上

「Daddy這是什麼?」Cecil拿著一個紅色的小瓶子「沒看過的?」

兩個爸爸僵了一下後馬上同時開始”你騙小孩我沒收東西”的合作

「啊哈哈…」Greg伸手想拿Cecil正在研究的那罐東西

「那應該是打掃的人忘記拿的」 Mycroft一本正經的說

「對啊，這個小朋友不可以碰」Greg把那罐潤滑液拿走

「可是剛才洗澡沒有」Cecil說

「應該是被你們的髒衣服蓋住了」 Mycroft說

「那要還給他們」Cecil說

「放在抽屜裡他們下次打掃看到就會收回去了」 Mycroft接手把那罐潤滑液丟進床頭抽屜封印起來，他剛剛忘了把這東西放到Cecil看不到的地方了

「看一下電視吧，等下迷你俱樂部的保母會來接你喔」Greg把遙控器給 Mycroft讓他轉台

他們本來的打算是趁Cecil不在的時候他們可以好好的享受一下兩人世界的，還好下午的活動Cecil願意去參加，不然他們就得等明天或後天了

「以後要小心點才行」Greg在把Cecil交給保母關上房門後說

「是我疏忽了」 Mycroft自我檢討

「還好只是潤滑液，如果是別的就難解釋了」Greg說

「回去後把床頭櫃加上鎖吧」 Mycroft說

「同意」Greg慎重的點頭


	13. Chapter 13

各位的留言我都有看!留言是我的充電器!有時間我會來回覆的!

這更是關於兩歲的Cecil和爸爸們度假的兩個小故事,之後會回到家庭日常教育什麼的

這更是關於有小孩的人有多難找到時間與彼此相處還有Lestrade家的"家庭教育"XD

\----------------------------

<獨處時間>

把Cecil交給保母後Greg在門上掛了請勿打擾，把門關上轉身就把衣服脫了扔到椅子上， Mycroft看他比兔子逃命還快的脫衣速度忍不住笑了出來

「什麼這麼有趣?」Greg踢掉拖鞋爬上床，湊到 Mycroft面前向他索吻，他很快的親了 Mycroft兩下， Mycroft把手機放好，摸著Greg的臉回吻

「你急躁得像個青少年」 Mycroft說

「我有點睡眠不足.對有機會喝酒感到高興.有時候會想對我的上級比中指，而且非常想把我喜歡的人帶上床，好吧基本上有點像?」Greg說

「”有時候”?」 Mycroft在他們親吻的間隙說「我相信你曾經因為對校長比中指而被處罰」

「噢，肯定是Amy告訴你的」Greg說，他順著脖子往下親咬，因為他的鬍渣的關係弄得 Mycroft有點癢「我能慢慢來嗎?」

「如果你耐得住性子的話當然了」 Mycroft不知道Greg想做什麼，但他永遠會為此保留一點好奇心而不是馬上用他聰明的腦袋想出答案，他也喜歡一點驚喜

Greg下床走到窗邊拉開了遮光簾，午後陽光照亮了整個房間，尤其是 Mycroft這一側床鋪，他們房間陽台對著的是一個專屬於別墅房的室外小泳池，水比起公用泳池淺一些，有按摩水柱的功能，晚上還能開燈，泡在水裡喝幾杯也很不錯，到度假村度假的時候 Mycroft為了隱私和安全總會選別墅型的住房，雖然比普通房貴但是他有他的考量，隱私對 Mycroft來說和他的生命經常是畫上等號的

「你可以開燈的」 Mycroft坐在床沿說

「那也不夠亮啊」Greg說，渡假村房間的燈光往往會為了營造放鬆的氛圍而選擇昏黃的照明，他想要的是能夠仔細看清自己枕邊人的亮度，當然，不能是手機的手電筒或者採證用強光燈

Greg站在床邊低頭親吻 Mycroft的頭髮，在日光照射下他的深棕紅色頭髮顯得更紅些，Greg雙手捧著他的臉，看著 Mycroft的眼睛，在他的眉心親吻

「還好你曬不黑」Greg微笑著說「要是你膚色深一點你的眉毛就要消失了」他用拇指輕輕的順過那兩撇柔軟的細毛

「你花了十年以上的時間得到這個結論?」 Mycroft閉上眼讓Greg的手指從眉毛往下摸索，隔著薄薄的眼皮是脆弱的眼珠，指尖感覺得到微微的顫動，也許是 Mycroft不自主的轉動眼珠造成的，任何一個人都會在有東西靠得自己雙眼這麼近的時候後退，視覺是人類認識世界.吸收資訊最主要的方式，而且眼睛非常脆弱，只要一粒塵土都能令人痛得停下腳步，Greg很清楚，他眼睛可被嫌犯刺傷過，那真是痛不欲生

「過7秒了，我剛剛說了什麼?」Greg把手指從 Mycroft眼上移開，順便說了個自己是金魚的玩笑， Mycroft張開眼睛看他，因為他擋住了一部份日光的關係，只有照到陽光那邊的眼睛是教堂玻璃上聖母藍袍的透明和鈷藍，Greg的影子遮住的那一側，眼睛變成了深藍色，因為房間還是挺亮的，所以沒有變成在暗處時那種近乎黑色的色調

「你不是金魚」 Mycroft微笑，仰頭讓Greg親吻他的頸項，不帶情慾的.親暱的輕啄，但鬍渣刺在敏感的脖子上讓 Mycroft想閃躲「不過Cecil絕對不會讓你親他的」

「我晚點可以刮鬍子」Greg笑「我也沒辦法，我的鬍子長得就是這麼快」

「你三天沒刮鬍子了」 Mycroft說

「我在度假，就算五天沒刮也沒差」Greg隔著 Mycroft的T-Shirt撫摸他的身軀，肋骨隨著呼吸而不明顯的起伏著，當他環著 Mycroft的時候他的指尖下正好是他的脊椎，脊椎兩側的肌肉比較僵硬， Mycroft隔著T-Shirt他雙手放在 Mycroft的腰上，他瘦了，雖然體重沒有變化還稍微增加了但是他靠觸覺和雙眼都看得出 Mycroft瘦了點，肚子沒那麼軟了，他指尖稍微用力還能摸到心跳…心跳??

「咦?」Greg因為在 Mycroft肚子摸到了心跳而滿臉問號的抬頭

「那是腹主動脈的跳動」 Mycroft嘴角都拉平成一條水平線了「以前摸不到是因為有脂肪」

「啊…哈哈…」Greg尷尬的笑了一下「我覺得以前那樣軟軟的摸起來也很好」

「我覺得有時候禮貌的讓話題留白也是種藝術」 Mycroft說

「抱歉…」Greg小聲地說

「道歉大可不必」 Mycroft說

「…」Greg蹲在地上抬頭看 Mycroft，雙手放在 Mycroft膝上

「…」 Mycroft低頭看著自家一手營造氣氛然後又在兩秒間摧毀殆盡的丈夫

「我們能裝作剛剛沒發生過嗎?」Greg問

「什麼沒發生過?」 Mycroft說

「就是這樣」Greg說，他站起來「我想脫掉你的上衣可以嗎?」

「你通常不會問」 Mycroft自己動手脫掉了T-Shirt，結果得到Greg一個有點可惜的眼神「你想自己動手?」

「脫了就脫了吧」Greg說，他手掌貼在 Mycroft胸口「我也比較喜歡脫你的襯衫」

「那等我們回去可以找時間…」 Mycroft說到一半Greg把食指貼在他嘴唇上請他安靜

「噓…別說話，破壞氣氛這種事一次就夠了，別寫日程表」Greg把手收回，帶著笑意與 Mycroft接吻，他們閉著眼只靠著觸覺.經驗和默契繼續

含著愛人上唇舌尖輕輕滑過，試探著深入的機會，偏過頭微張著嘴，在下一次試探時接受這份邀請，舌尖彼此觸碰勾引幾次後像是交配的蛇一樣糾纏著，但並不粗暴，是一種兩個人都習慣的步調只是放緩了點，Greg的手放在 Mycroft後頸上，好像要托著他不讓他躺下一樣， Mycroft的左手不知道什麼時候已經被Greg握在手裡了，Greg握著他的手，食指和拇指搓著他的婚戒，就像Greg想事情時下意識地去轉他自己的婚戒一樣，他們的手很不一樣，Greg的手比較粗糙，有槍繭和筆繭，還有警探生涯留下的各種小疤，Greg的中指和無名指在他的掌心來回輕劃， Mycroft握住了他的手讓他不得不停下，Greg拉著他的手到嘴邊，在手背和指節落下點點細吻

這個漫長的吻終於因為對氧氣的需求而中斷，兩個微微喘著氣的人看著彼此嘴角勾起

「到床上來吧」 Mycroft拉著Greg讓他爬上床這樣才能比較舒服地繼續

「我好久沒這樣看你了」Greg爬上床跪在 Mycroft身旁， Mycroft找了個舒服的姿勢躺好，他本來以為Greg會想直接進入正題，但Greg並無此意，他半硬著但不急著開始，比起早就全裸的丈夫 Mycroft下半身的衣物也都還好好的穿在身上

「有嗎?」 Mycroft坐起身

「你當然不需要這樣才能看清楚」Greg撫摸 Mycroft的胸膛， Mycroft不是體毛非常多的那種，不過他的毛髮都是淺色的，也許用看的也不準確「你就算在昏暗的房間看我一眼也知道我鬍子刮壞了，但我沒辦法啊」他湊過去親舔 Mycroft耳際，含著他的耳垂在他耳邊低聲的說「有Cecil以後就算上床我們也不能這樣慢慢耗了，通常我們也累到沒時間搞情調，我很想這樣仔細的看看你.觸摸你」他順著肩頸的線條往下親吻， Mycroft的手搭在Greg腰上

「你需要多少時間來滿足你的觀察需求都可以」 Mycroft說

「不會太久的，我只是想延長前戲，不是不幹」Greg露齒一笑，在 Mycroft肩上親咬「我之前就在想，你真的瘦了」

「我的體重沒變」 Mycroft說

「肌肉比較重啊」Greg握著 Mycroft的上臂「天天抱著一個十一公斤的小孩子不知不覺中鍛鍊到了吧」他笑

「經你這麼一說確實如此」 Mycroft說，他原本沒想到這點大概是因為他沒什麼時間去思考鍛鍊或者運動的事，他不覺得自己有在運動，但Cecil經常賴在他身上，抱著Cecil不知不覺中變成他的主要運動了，而且這個輔助器材還會自己增重

「這個疤退了不少呢」Greg摸著 Mycroft胸口那個子彈留下的疤痕

「本來就只是個小傷而已」 Mycroft說

「不客氣」Greg親了那個胸骨上的疤痕，像是要用親吻描繪愛人身軀一樣，細細的吻零碎的落在 Mycroft身上，不時伸出舌頭舔過他知道 Mycroft比較敏感的部位，惡作劇的嚙咬他的乳尖，在 Mycroft抗議的時候就轉移去啃吻他的鎖骨，然後順著胸腹的曲線慢慢往下，來到褲頭的時候 Mycroft的勃起隔著布料也非常明顯，Greg隔著衣物握住 Mycroft的勃起「快了，別心急」他在 Mycroft嘴角啄了一下

「通常”心急”不是用在形容我的」 Mycroft提醒

「轉過去」Greg說「趴著」

Mycroft照做了，Greg的手在他肩胛間按壓，雙手拇指按著他的後頸，雖然是業餘的模仿但這種按摩確實還是滿舒服的，只是按壓的位置越來越往下 Mycroft就忍不住扭動，他趴著的姿勢壓得自己下面不怎麼舒服，Greg親吻他的肩，順著脊椎和肌肉的方向往下

「你肩膀有點曬傷」Greg說「等下沖過澡我幫你擦藥」

「確實有點痛」 Mycroft在褲子終於被拉下的時候在心裡說了一聲”Finally”，他翻身躺下，Greg伏在他腿間，被溫暖濕潤的口腔包覆的感覺很熟悉，吞吐和舔舐.深喉的方式 Mycroft都熟悉到能在腦子裡預測了，只是長長的鬍子在敏感的大腿內側搔刮得讓人發癢，但是又令人興奮

「可以了」 Mycroft聲音低啞帶著情慾的說

「很久沒仔細看過你了」Greg說

「所以你看到了什麼改變嗎?」 Mycroft問

「發現我更愛你了?」Greg笑

「Love you too…」 Mycroft感覺心臟有兩下跳得特別大力，嘴裡就飄出了這三個詞，語調好像過熱的鍋爐冒煙一樣輕又模糊

他們享受了一場緩慢溫和的性愛，要 Mycroft回想上一次他們有這麼多時間能慢慢在彼此身上摸索親吻花了他五秒，那真的是很多個月前的事了

「沒留下痕跡」Greg在事後兩人躺在床上休息的時候好好看了一下 Mycroft的脖子，有點紅但不會留下吻痕，他親了 Mycroft的喉結

「現在幾點?」 Mycroft躺在床上懶洋洋地說

「我不知道」Greg說

「我看看」 Mycroft翻身越過Greg去拿放在床頭的手錶「三點，我們還能躺上一會」

「嗯，那就好」Greg抱住 Mycroft，讓他就這樣趴在自己身上

「這個姿勢很奇怪」 Mycroft說

「那你挪一下」Greg親了親 Mycroft的臉，鬆手讓 Mycroft調整姿勢，他就想兩個人舒服的依偎在一起，他們都喜歡這種事後的親暱和餘韻

Mycroft枕著手臂側躺在Greg身旁，另一手放在Greg身上抱著他

「你全名是啥?」Greg轉過來問

「你知道我的全名，我們在一起超過十年了」 Mycroft皺眉

「你也還記得就好，表現得這麼害羞，好像我們昨天才認識一樣」Greg笑著伸手抱住 Mycroft，完全把彼此之間的距離減為0，他的腿纏上 Mycroft，像一隻抱著樹幹的無尾熊一樣抱著他「這才對嘛」他凝視著著距離自己只有幾吋距離的 Mycroft的雙眼「不在家不自在?」他微笑著問

「也許是吧」 Mycroft抱著Greg，把臉靠在丈夫的肩上，是度假村提供的陌生沐浴乳味道和無論洗幾次一定會殘留的些許防曬乳氣味，他手撥弄著Greg的頭髮，後頸上最近理髮時剃掉的短髮特別扎手「Cecil的頭髮和你完全不像」

「嗯?大概是像你吧」Greg說「我這種硬又會亂翹的頭髮要是留長了會很難看，還好Cecil不是這種髮質，不然我們光是要幫他整理就得花很多時間了，不過他還小，頭髮本來就比較細軟」

「他不在的時候我們總會提起他」 Mycroft說

「但他在的時候又會很希望我們能有點兩人時間對吧」Greg笑「養小孩就是這樣吧，想要獨處又不能不去想他」

「我想我父母在倫敦有不少空閒時間」 Mycroft說

「Cecil不會拒絕被爺爺奶奶寵上天的機會的」Greg抱著 Mycroft聞了他身上的氣味，嗯，防曬乳果然很難完全洗掉

躺在那與自己的丈夫閒聊.擁抱.親吻是他們整個下午的活動，在他們必須去迷你俱樂部把Cecil接回來吃晚餐的時間到之前他們才心甘情願的下床去沖澡把自己弄乾淨，Greg幫 Mycroft擦了點曬傷的藥， Mycroft的鼻子和顴骨都曬紅了，Greg好一點，他只是在把真的泳褲脫下來後還穿著一件白的而已

「不知道Cecil會不會曬傷」Greg說，他們現在穿著T-Shirt和海灘褲散步去接Cecil去吃晚餐

「如果他像到我，我們可能得面對一個第一次曬傷而哭了整晚的孩子」 Mycroft說「相信我， Sherlock第一次曬傷哭了一整晚，而那是在我們從澳洲回國之後發生的，當時英國是冬天，他還是哭到太陽出來」

「Daddy!Papa!」Cecil看到他們就興奮的跑過來舉手要爸爸抱

「Well，看來你運氣不錯，曬黑了」Greg把Cecil抱起來笑著說「你身上都是汗味，下午玩了什麼啊?」

「我們去海灘玩沙」Cecil指著 Mycroft的臉嘻嘻笑「Daddy臉紅了」

「這是曬傷了」 Mycroft說「我們去吃晚餐吧」

「Cecil還是在該像的地方都有像到我們家啊」Greg笑著把Cecil頭髮上沾到的沙子撥掉

「什麼像?」Cecil問

「你Daddy很容易曬傷，你跟我比較像，沒那麼容易被曬到脫皮」Greg親了Cecil一口，換來小孩的尖叫抗議

「鬍子好刺!Daddy抱抱」Cecil朝 Mycroft伸手

「Daddy肩膀痛」 Mycroft說

Cecil嘟著嘴轉回來抱著Greg的脖子

「你有這麼討厭我的鬍渣嗎…」Greg摸了自己的下巴

「像刷子」Cecil說

「好…我晚上就剃掉」Greg拍拍兒子的背答應他會把鬍子刮掉

晚餐時一些孩子經過他們旁邊會和Cecil打招呼，孩子的家長有時候會跟著和Cecil打招呼，然後向 Mycroft和Greg誇獎他們的孩子很有禮貌，而且能很好的表達自己的意思

不過Cecil晚餐時間完全被甜點區的巧克力噴泉吸引了注意力，他非常想要吃裹上一層巧克力的水果.小泡芙.麵包塊.餅乾.棉花糖，總之他每一樣都想試試看，爸爸們監督他把正餐吃完後帶著他去巧克力噴泉讓他選擇他想吃的東西串上竹籤，Greg把一串水果和棉花糖放到巧克力噴泉裡沾滿巧克力後放入旁邊裝了冰塊水的大碗中，讓外面那層巧克力冷卻，他做了幾串後就帶著Cecil回自己那桌去了， Mycroft對巧克力噴泉不感興趣，他正在吃日式麻糬，Cecil雖然表現出了興趣，但出於安全考量， Mycroft和Greg不會讓他吃麻糬這類容易噎到的食物

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<病從口入>

他們的五天假期堪稱完美，Cecil和其他孩子玩得很開心，第三天Greg還帶著Cecil下海玩水，渡假村的沙灘平緩，有許多可以讓大人坐下水深也只到腰際的地方，Greg和 Mycroft就在這些地方陪Cecil玩水

「水在動」Cecil站在海水裡但手緊抓著Greg的手不讓他把手收回，嘗試新的遊戲或者環境的時候Cecil就不會黏著 Mycroft， Mycroft觀察後得出結論，Cecil可能心裡清楚，如果他溺水或者掛在樹上下不來了，真正有辦法馬上救他的是Papa

「親愛的，這是海浪」Greg說「我們回老家時你也看過海浪，這裡的海更安全，你也可以下來玩」

「水很涼」 Mycroft戴著鴨舌帽和墨鏡，穿著長袖的黑色衝浪衣坐在旁邊用海水潑了Cecil，衝浪衣是某次度假嚴重曬傷後買的，Greg為了把他拉到海邊害他曬傷道歉後買給他的，雖然 Mycroft不沖浪但這件外套似的衣服確實非常防曬

「來，Papa抱著你坐下這樣就不怕了」Greg把Cecil抱在懷裡讓他坐在自己腿上，這樣就算Cecil坐下水也不會到他胸口，Cecil坐在Greg腿上慢慢習慣了海水會一波波輕輕的打在自己身上

「想下來嗎?」Greg問

「想」Cecil點頭，Greg把他放下，Cecil站在水裡的沙地上，海浪打來讓他晃了一下，但當海浪退去的時候海底的沙子被帶走讓Cecil笑出聲來

「嘻嘻好癢」Cecil在原地跳了幾下把水濺到爸爸們身上，，後來他也學Greg一樣坐下但馬上發現水好像太深了，在他往後倒讓自己滅頂前就被在他背後的 Mycroft撈起來

「坐下的時候要先看一下」 Mycroft把Cecil放在自己腿上「沒吃到水吧?」

「沒有」Cecil後腦杓倒是沾到海水了

「水跑到眼睛裡很不舒服，海水會比那更糟喔」Greg說

「真的!?」Cecil睜大眼看著Greg

「真的」Greg點頭「不過海水味道不錯」他憋著笑說

「啊」 Mycroft來不及阻止，Cecil就用手捧水往嘴巴裡潑了一口

「呸噁噁——!」Cecil喝到了一點海水後吐出舌頭發出了奇怪的聲音，臉都皺成一團了， Mycroft一臉”我不敢相信你這樣玩我們的孩子”的表情看笑得差點翻過去的Greg

「哈哈哈哈，這樣你就知道海水跑到眼睛裡一定會很難受了吧」Greg一邊笑一邊從他的防水袋裡拿出Cecil的水壺「來，喝點水漱漱口」

「Papa騙人!」Cecil指著Greg控訴， Mycroft拿著水壺給Cecil讓他把嘴裡的鹽分漱掉，順便讓他喝幾口水

「鹽巴是從海裡來的，我們每天都吃鹽啊，所以我沒騙你」Greg嘴上這麼說但是他笑得停不下來「海裡的鹽很~~~多喔，所以如果弄到眼睛或嘴巴.鼻子裡會很不舒服，如果弄到了就來找Papa或Daddy，我們會拿淡水幫你沖乾淨的」

Cecil發出了小孩子生氣時會有的各種奇怪聲音，某種鼻音和大叫，對著Greg踢水潑水，直到Greg笑著爬起來跑了兩步一邊說對不起一邊大笑

「你還在生氣嗎?」Greg笑著從沙灘上跑回水裡，手上還拿著小孩用的蛙鏡，那長得其實很像浮潛鏡，只是不會把鼻子給堵住

「很生氣!」Cecil對Greg踢水

「那你要不要戴蛙鏡?這樣水才不會跑進眼睛」Greg對 Mycroft眨眼要他配合

「對啊，海水跑到眼睛裡會很痛」 Mycroft說

「真的?」Cecil轉頭看 Mycroft

「很痛」 Mycroft嚴肅的點頭

「那我要」Cecil坐在 Mycroft腿上讓 Mycroft幫他把蛙鏡戴上，過去幾天他都不肯戴蛙鏡，在泳池可能還好一點，雖然還是有可能因為眼睛碰到水而感染結膜炎之類的，但碰到海水肯定會讓孩子哭出來的

「Papa只是在跟你玩」 Mycroft對Cecil說

「不好玩!」Cecil抗議

「那Papa去拿冰淇淋來你會原諒Papa嗎?」Greg笑著問

「唔…」Cecil被誘惑了

「草莓的喔」Greg說

「我要吃一球」Cecil說

「那我去拿，我們上岸吧，在陽傘下吃冰淇淋才不會融化」Greg拉了 Mycroft一把， Mycroft牽著Cecil往岸上走，Cecil一邊踢著水一邊走，拖慢了 Mycroft的速度，但 Mycroft很有耐心地等著，等他們到案上的時候Greg已經從海邊飲料吧拿了冰淇淋和飲料來了，Cecil吃到冰淇淋就氣消了，Greg把Cecil交給 Mycroft，自己走上一段路到水深的地方去游泳，渡假村把一部分海域用浮標圍起來，超出那之外的範圍水就太深.太遠了，救生員要游到那也需要時間，不過如果是參加獨木舟或者其他水上活動的話就會在比較遠的地方進行

在海邊玩對Cecil來說還是太累了，Greg和 Mycroft注意到Cecil吃每一口冰淇淋之間搖頭晃腦的樣子就知道他早就想睡了

「我們回去沖澡睡午覺吧」Greg說

「可是冰淇淋..」Cecil沒說完就打了呵欠

「晚餐會讓你吃的，我們回去休息吧」Greg把杯子收拾拿回去海灘的飲料吧

Cecil洗完澡就趴在床上睡著了，光著屁股睡到被翻過身穿上衣服.吹乾頭髮都不省人事

「怎麼了嗎?」洗完澡躺在床上的Greg看 Mycroft摸著後頸從浴室出來的樣子很奇怪問

「曬傷了」 Mycroft說

「後頸?怎麼會是那?」Greg問

「我想是因為我在海邊都是低頭看著Cecil的關係」 Mycroft嘆氣，至少衝浪衣遮住的部分都逃過一劫，不過脖子後面脫皮真的很痛，Greg幫他擦藥了以後感覺好多了

晚餐的時候Cecil還是念念不忘Greg承諾的另一球冰淇淋，在自助餐廳選擇想吃的東西的時候他看了專門準備給孩子們的小漢堡猶豫了好一會後決定不吃披薩了，那些特製小起司漢堡上還會插上五顏六色的旗子，幾乎只要一端出來就會被孩子搶光

「他們還特地準備比較小的漢堡和切過的三明治給孩子真貼心啊」Greg說

「點心有冰淇淋就不能吃那麼多蛋糕，知道嗎?」 Mycroft對Cecil說

「OK」Cecil吃的嘴邊都是番茄醬，點頭答應 Mycroft他甜點不會吃太多

這個假期似乎會完美的結束，晚上快十點的時候他們本來要帶著Cecil去戶外舞台看表演的，可是Cecil一直喊肚子痛，而且還吐了，Greg原以為Cecil可能晚餐吃得太多太急了，他們後來特別允許他吃了冰淇淋和蛋糕， Mycroft非常憂心的看著抱著肚子躺在床上因為肚子痛沒辦法發出太大聲音，而只能小聲嗚嗚哭著的兒子

「他拉肚子還吐了」Greg坐在Cecil床沿皺著眉「已經拉肚子兩次了，我們是不是要帶他去醫護室看看?說不定有止瀉藥」

「我們走吧」 Mycroft拿了房卡，Greg把Cecil抱起來，由 Mycroft帶路前往醫護室，他們在到達醫護室所在的走廊時發現有一對父母正在用很慢很大聲的英文試圖和護士溝通

「止.瀉.藥」那個父親大聲地把每個音節重複「我說我的孩子要止.瀉.藥」

「親愛的我覺得我們還是需要找櫃檯的人翻譯」抱著孩子的媽媽說

「 Mycroft」Greg用眼神示意 Mycroft看醫護室內，有幾個青少年臉色很難看的抱著肚子坐在椅子上，還有其他帶孩子來的家長

「我會說西班牙語」 Mycroft介入那對夫妻和護士的對話，護士對終於有一個能溝通的人出現鬆了一口氣，護士告訴 Mycroft他現在不敢給孩子止瀉藥，青少年或成人也許還能給他們一顆成藥，可是午餐後就陸續有人因為拉肚子還醫護室讓他感覺非常不對勁

「我的孩子要止瀉藥你能和她說嗎?」那個焦急的父親說

「你的孩子晚餐吃了什麼?」 Mycroft問

「漢堡.餅乾.起司和香蕉」那名母親說

「Greg你等我一下」 Mycroft走進醫護室用英文和西班牙文還有幾個他猜了一下後才猜中的語言和那些青少年和孩子家長交談，問出所有人晚餐和午餐吃了什麼

「怎麼樣?」Greg問

「先生你能不能幫我向護士要止瀉藥，我的孩子很難受」那個焦急的父親說

「你的孩子頂多五歲」 Mycroft說「如果吃止瀉藥可能會害死他」

「你別鬧了，只是拉肚子而已!」那個父親幾乎要對 Mycroft吼

「這裡到底發生什麼事?」渡假村通英語的主管趕來了

「今天餐廳使用的牛絞肉有問題」 Mycroft說「很有可能是大腸桿菌汙染」

「什麼?這是不可能的!我們用的都是符合規定的…」主管說到一半就被護士打斷，護士開始用西班牙語不停的告訴主管今天有多少人因為拉肚子到醫護室來，還有如果給孩子吃止瀉藥可能會讓桿菌停留在體內更久，如果這個桿菌株是那幾個特別危險的，這些孩子可能會有生命危險

「你必須聯絡相關的機構，讓檢查員來調查汙染源，剛才我問過現場症狀相同的人，所有人都在午餐或晚餐時吃過漢堡或其他有牛絞肉的餐點」 Mycroft說

「所有人?」主管看了醫護室至少有五六個患者

「我會英.法.西.德.荷語」 Mycroft板起臉

「那我們現在該怎麼做?」主管問

「你們渡假村一定有衛生管理負責人，通知他讓他和西班牙官方聯繫，通知所有住客調查有沒有人有相同症狀」 Mycroft說

「可是我們還不確定這是不是大腸桿菌」主管說

「你們才剛開張，如果馬上有幼兒因為大腸桿菌引發腸道出血甚至腎臟衰竭死亡的話我相信你比我更清楚這在飯店經營上是多大的災難，更別提法律責任和求償了」 Mycroft說

主管和護士很快地討論了一下後進到醫護室用電話連繫了渡假村內部的其他部門，所有到了醫護室的人都沒有拿到止瀉藥，而是登記房號後各自回去，稍晚會有人把運動飲料和飲用水以及衛生紙.濕紙巾等物品送上門，有幼兒的家庭也會收到尿布

Greg和 Mycroft輪流在晚上睡覺和照顧Cecil，他們把垃圾桶放在Cecil床邊，如果他吐了至少不會弄得到處都是，但他肚子裡除了喝下去的水和運動飲料外什麼都沒有了

「你說會傷到腎臟還有出血…」Greg摸了Cecil的額頭，他不確定Cecil是不是在發燒

「在幼兒身上有時候確實會發生」 Mycroft沒說出”甚至導致死亡”這句

「我們是不是要帶他去醫院?」Greg說「至少醫生們比我們專業」

「我想先觀察，這也可能是普通的食物中毒，雖然我認為大腸桿菌比較有可能」 Mycroft說「明天如果他還是這麼嚴重我們就帶他去醫院」

「那照顧他還要注意什麼?」Greg問

「通常只要確保他沒有脫水，幾天後就會自己痊癒了，以防這真的是大腸桿菌，絕對不能給他吃止瀉藥」 Mycroft說

他們剩下兩天度假計畫泡湯了，整天都在房間裡照顧Cecil，Greg和 Mycroft會在用餐時間輪流去餐廳吃飯，帶一點Cecil可以吃的東西回來，但Cecil沒什麼胃口，他們要回國的時候Cecil雖然還是病懨懨的而且沒胃口但已經不再拉肚子或者嘔吐了，渡假村向他們致歉外也表示賠償或者退費的事宜之後會與他們聯絡

「Cecil我們到家了喔」Greg在回到家後搖醒了睡在安全座椅裡的寶貝「要抱你進去嗎?」

「抱抱」Cecil伸手讓Greg把自己抱起來，之後Greg請了幾天假待在家裡照顧孩子， Mycroft在書房裡辦公的時候都是Greg跟前跟後的督促Cecil補充水分和盡可能的吃一些食物，他們當然也帶他去給醫生看過了，醫生認為沒有必要讓Cecil住院，只把一些注意事項和照顧方式告訴Greg就讓他們帶Cecil回家了

Cecil病了一個禮拜才康復，Greg也才能回去上班，不過Cecil似乎不明白自己生病的原因並不是他多吃了一球冰淇淋還有一塊蛋糕，自己告訴爸爸們以後他會少吃甜點，看他自己得出這個錯誤但對他的牙齒和飲食健康很好的結論， Mycroft和Greg決定暫時不要告訴他”大腸桿菌中毒”是什麼了

「你覺得能騙到他幾歲?」Greg下班回家後聽 Mycroft說這件事笑著問

「嗯…大概六歲，但到時候他也會習慣少吃甜點了」 Mycroft說

食物中毒的原因在經過調查後證實是牛絞肉受到汙染沒錯，位處法國的肉品處理場用於清洗絞肉機的水源因為水管破裂而被汙染，事後大量回收銷毀了牛絞肉產品，渡假村那邊過了幾個月才退了一部分的費用，保險公司的賠償則等到隔年才收到

「仔細一想還好Cecil沒把拉肚子算在我頭上，畢竟我騙他喝海水」Greg事後在整理行李箱時說

「你運氣很好，Cecil還沒有病從口入的概念」 Mycroft說「但別再用這種方式教育孩子了，你怎麼這麼異想天開啊」

「呃…」Greg抓頭「因為我爸也這樣玩我們大家，James也這樣玩雙胞胎，而且這真的很有效啊，馬上就讓小孩子知道海水很難喝.不能碰到眼睛什麼的..啊哈哈哈…」他乾笑

「……」 Mycroft眼神死的看著自己的丈夫，想起了他曾經拿檸檬給還扶著東西學習站立的Cecil吃然後把Cecil第一次吃到酸的食物時的表情錄下來，還三不五時就拿出來看笑得很開心，甚至發到兄弟姊妹的家庭群組給大家看，這似乎就是Lestrade家的教育模式，附帶一提，Cecil雖然被檸檬酸得整張臉都皺起來還抖了兩下，但還是繼續啃Greg手上的檸檬，直到Greg把檸檬片收走為止

然後Greg還把那段影片也發給他父母了， Mycroft相當肯定他父母手機影像檔案裡有95%都是Cecil和Rosie的照片，當中至少有28%是Greg發給他們的

想到他的父母， Mycroft用了點小手段找出他父親的行事曆，預先安排了三周後可以把Cecil送到爺爺那住上一兩天，到時候他和Greg可以一起休假一天，好好的放鬆和享受有孩子前的兩人生活


	14. Chapter 14

這一更有兩篇,一篇是Greg姪子姪女們和麥考夫的故事,另一篇是和福媽有關的

下一次應該就是教育小孩的故事了

\---------------------------------

<神秘的Uncle Myc>

Mycroft和Greg的姪子姪女們的關係還算不錯，雙胞胎小時候就把他看成某種外星人或者魔法生物，對他又敬又怕的，即使闖禍或者帶著Cecil做了危險的事後處罰他們的是Greg或James他們還是比較怕 Mycroft，但也不是恐懼，他們比較像是不知道該怎麼和 Mycroft這個生物混熟，不過等他們年齡大些後就變了，回老家過節的時候他們會和 Mycroft熱情的打招呼，他們總是充滿許多問題，比如 Mycroft的工作到底是什麼.為什麼他只要看一眼就知道所有人過去幾個小時內都做了什麼.他的智商到底多高.他的收入究竟有多高.為什麼Greg會和這個與自己身邊的人完全不相似的Posh Boy走到一起等等，不過比起直接問，他們都是在大人聊天的時候把耳朵豎起來偷聽的類型

Rory從一開始就滿喜歡 Mycroft的， Mycroft一開始就主動用手語和他說話，還會畫圖給他，而且畫得非常好，好像是影印出來的一樣，如果全家鬧哄哄在玩遊戲或者看電視的時候Rory也會跑到餐桌那看書， Mycroft討厭吵鬧而且讓他一起玩牌會讓全家人輸到懷疑人生，所以他會在餐桌邊做自己的事，偶而做一下Lestrade一家的生態觀察

Nina就不是這樣了，雖然小時候他會笑 Mycroft和Greg曬恩愛，但長大點後反而變得內向了，Lestrade家這一代孩子裡她年紀最大，但也是聽得到的孩子裡最安靜的，尤其是在上中學進入青春期後變得越來越不跟家人玩了，總是看著自己的手機在煩惱什麼一樣，Ashly和Owen也不會去介入人家少女的煩惱，而且他們也無法提供多少建言，Nina考上了普通的私立中學，是一間學生資質相當不錯的學校，學費也在Owen機長的薪水可以負擔的範圍內，只是在那之前Nina都跟弟弟一起上Aunt Amy工作的特教學校，第一次上普通學校對Nina來說是非常不同的體驗

在 Mycroft和Greg結婚後幾個孩子偶而會喊他Uncle Myc，但 Mycroft還是寧可被喊名字，而且Lestrade家的孩子經常只在闖禍後才加上Uncle或Aunt的稱呼

Cecil三歲的時候Nina十五歲了，聖誕節回老家會主動幫忙做家事和照顧Cecil，但很少和大人們說話，經常待在角落刷手機

「Cecil你現在幾歲?」Nina很喜歡Cecil，見到他就會主動找他玩上一會

「三歲」Cecil正好在喜歡說話的階段，和Nina一起坐在沙發上看著電視說話，不過兩個人的話題似乎沒有交集

晚上大人們在聖誕晚餐後坐在餐桌邊喝 Mycroft帶來的紅酒(從第一次得到相當正面的回應後 Mycroft每年陪Greg回老家都會帶幾瓶酒)，而孩子們在客廳用手機連線打遊戲，Cecil吃飽後坐在沙發上發呆一會就自己睡著了，Nina給他蓋上外套把他抱到琴房讓他不會被堂哥們吵醒

而家長之間的話題還能有什麼呢，James說的都是雙胞胎在學校闖了點小禍.和鄰居的孩子打了一架.偷偷用爺爺的木工工具結果險些把手指鋸了的日常

Ashly和Owen覺得Rory適應沒有姊姊的校學生活過得挺好的，但他們有些擔心Nina在新學校適應不好，可是Nina又開始注重隱私了，他們也不好去調查他到底在煩惱什麼

然後全家一股腦地告訴Greg和 Mycroft3.4歲的孩子接下來會幹出什麼事，比如開抽屜後一格一格踩著往上爬到櫃子頂(James差點被嚇出心臟病)，一個不注意就把廚房的鹽和糖灑得滿地都是(這是Lily小時候幹的)等等

禮物日當天早上 Mycroft天還沒亮就起來接電話了，他拿著手機走到後院去，一站就是半個小時，海風吹得他開始發抖，他有點後悔出來講機密電話了，如果把自己反鎖在書房裡其實也一樣，Lestrade家又沒人聽得懂葡萄牙語，他就算當著全家的面講這通電話也不會洩密

當他講完電話從琴房回到室內的時候有些訝異的發現Nina已經起床了，正坐在客廳看手機

「早安」Nina說

「早」 Mycroft說「你不冷嗎?」

「還好」Nina的回答變得很短，對任何問題都是這樣，至少在家裡是，Owen說過Nina和同學老師的對話是很正常的

「這麼早起有什麼安排嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒有」Nina看著手機回答

「要吃早餐嗎?」 Mycroft問

「等下我會烤土司」Nina說

「我要做早餐你要嗎?」 Mycroft問

「你要做?」Nina終於從手機中抬頭，手機的冷光照在他的大眼睛上讓他的表情顯得更加驚訝

「煎蛋.可頌和培根，或者法國吐司」 Mycroft說

「那就法國吐司」Nina說「謝謝」

Mycroft到廚房去做了兩人分的法國吐司，巧克力醬和煉乳放在餐桌上，Nina在 Mycroft弄法國吐司的時候把早茶泡好了

「嗯!」Nina發出驚訝的聲音「這跟我媽做的一樣!」他訝異的看著 Mycroft

「我是學Greg的作法」 Mycroft在自己的法國吐司上加了很多煉乳，如果Greg在場絕對會阻止他「他們都是和Amy一起向母親學的，味道當然一樣」

Nina一邊吃早餐一邊看手機，他的吐司才吃到一半就停了下來，土司上的巧克力醬都順著手腕流下了Nina還是在看手機，而且緊皺著眉

「你的袖子快沾到了」 Mycroft說

「Oh Shit!」Nian馬上舔掉手腕上的巧克力醬「Sorry，不小心脫口說出來了」Nina覺得 Mycroft是對禮儀非常嚴格的類型馬上就道歉說

「沒關係」 Mycroft說

Mycroft其實原本只是懷疑Nina這麼早起是要出門才弄早餐的，不然他本來打算回去補眠，如果在聖誕節發生青少年離家出走的案件對Lestrade全家而言這個佳節就毀的差不多了，但Nina確實沒有要出門的樣子

Nina吃完後還是坐在餐桌邊看手機， Mycroft從他背後經過看了一眼，是Instagram的介面

「你這麼早起只為了看別人的照片?」 Mycroft說

「這是限時動態」Nina把手機放下不讓 Mycroft看到他的螢幕

「你最好上樓補眠」 Mycroft說「你的臉色很差」

「我沒事」Nina說

「我要上樓補眠，我希望你不會在沒有大人監管的這段時間做出會讓你或者家人後悔的事情」 Mycroft說

「你以為我要幹嘛?」Nina皺眉

「比如模仿Lily」 Mycroft說

「我不會出去的，這附近什麼都沒有，而且我不會因為男朋友就在聖誕節翹家」Nina笑，Lily那次為愛流浪算是家族內部的笑點了「我以為你看別人一眼就知道對方在想什麼」

「這其實是Greg的擔憂，而通常直接說出對方真實的想法反而會使那個人對你產生敵意」 Mycroft喝了一口熱茶補充「尤其是青少年」

「你妹妹大概會徒勞無功的鎖上自己日記本吧，似乎什麼都瞞不過你」Nina笑著說，但當他看見 Mycroft立刻變得僵硬的表情收起了笑容「呃…」

「我沒有說過我有一個妹妹」 Mycroft說「你為什麼會這樣說?」

「呃..」Nina被 Mycroft神色改變的速度嚇了一跳， Mycroft好像突然看見了死屍一樣慘白和嚴肅「以前你和Greg聊天的時候我剛好看到了」Nina說著比起了手語「你和他說”我的妹妹以前”什麼的，我不是故意偷看的」

「…」 Mycroft看著眼前緊張的青少年一會後恢復了他放鬆的一號表情，Nina其實很難判斷 Mycroft的情緒，因為如果不跟Greg.Cecil在一起 Mycroft就沒什麼表情

「你不喜歡人家提這個話題嗎?」Nina試探的問「你妹妹..離家出走了嗎?」

「我的確有一個妹妹，但他已經不在我們身邊了」 Mycroft技巧地說了個模稜兩可的形容「我們不希望讓Cecil知道這件事，等他夠大了我們會親自向他解釋」

「喔…我很遺憾」Nina說「你第一次來我們家過節那時候Greg說你心情不好是因為她過世了嗎?」

「我知道你沒有惡意，但有些人不曾被提起是有原因的」 Mycroft拿著茶壺起身去裝了熱水泡第二壺茶，他走回客廳給自己和Nina倒了茶

「抱歉，我不該問的」一段有點長的沉默後Nina說

「我也有些反應過度了，嚇到你我很抱歉，你對我的家庭並不了解，你會好奇是出自關心」 Mycroft說，在Nina提起他的妹妹的時候 Mycroft反射的想到的是謝林福特是不是又發生了安保破壞和越獄事件

「所以Cecil完全不知道他有一個姑姑?」Nina問

「他只知道我有一個弟弟」 Mycroft說「我妹妹的狀況很複雜，Cecil還沒辦法理解死亡和…」他抿了嘴「我的妹妹的死是一場意外，他從小就有精神障礙，後來因為玩火引發火災過世了，我們以後會自己向Cecil解釋，請你切記不要在Cecil面前提起我有一個妹妹」 Mycroft最後還是說了個謊，Nina只是個普通的少女，他不會追問或者細想這個故事不合理的地方

「天啊，我真的很抱歉問了這個問題」Nina皺眉「現在可是聖誕假期啊」

「這其實沒那麼影響我的情緒，事情都過去很久了，只是你一定要記得不能向Cecil提起我有個妹妹」 Mycroft說

「我會記住的!」Nina保證，手機一震動他馬上就低頭解鎖了手機，而剛才短暫出現過的笑容也消失了

「……」 Mycroft聽得到被轉得很小聲的手機影片的聲音，青少年派對.炫耀和曬恩愛的自拍影片「你的茶涼了」

「坦白說你讓人分心的技巧很爛」Nina嘆氣說

「我很好奇是什麼讓你在聖誕節悶悶不樂」 Mycroft說

「你是真的好奇還是已經知道答案但是想要我自己說出來?我滿討厭輔導老師那套”循循善誘”的」Nina用手在空氣中諷刺地強調了”循循善誘” 「他們只是老調重彈自以為了解而已」

「如果我真的喜歡和青少年打交道我就不會在公務體系裡工作了」 Mycroft眼神死的說「如果你不是Greg的外甥女就算你真的離家出走我也不會管你」

「我喜歡你這麼誠實的調調」Nina瞇眼看 Mycroft，這種直接又不老套的大人反而會讓Nina肯多說幾句話，而且 Mycroft嚴格來說不算是他的長輩，雖然他是她舅舅的丈夫但她要是闖禍了 Mycroft可不會過來罵人，而且 Mycroft是彎的，不會讓人懷疑他有什麼不良意圖

「老實說我只是希望聖誕節不會有人又惹上麻煩」 Mycroft說

「既然你這麼好奇我在看什麼那就給你看吧，只有Instagram，不准開我的推特和其他通知」Nina把手機給 Mycroft

Mycroft很快的看過了那些青少年的貼文和照片後把手機還給Nina

「看吧，都是很無聊的東西」Nina說， Mycroft只是另一個對青少年的網路世界毫不關心，只要沒看到酒精或武器和裸露就不知道哪裡有問題的大人

「我不認為這樣關注你暗戀的男孩和他的女朋友對你的身心健康有好處，尤其那個女孩明顯是故意標註你要讓你吃醋的時候」 Mycroft說

「我才…HOW THE FUCK DID YOU!!!」Nina差點咬到自己的舌頭瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「很顯然的，你和這個金髮女孩同時追求這個…”yoloKing69”，我得說他遲早會後悔自己使用這個用戶名」 Mycroft皺眉

「他叫Jake」Nina說「你還看出什麼??怎麼看出來的??」

「你不會想知道一台電腦運作時裡面的0和1是怎麼把結果計算出來的，那很複雜，你們兩個女孩同時追求Jake，他是個受歡迎.家境富裕.長相符合青少女審美的高個子，而那個女孩是個個性外向.家境同樣富裕.早熟的運動員，我猜是籃球隊」 Mycroft說

「你都說對了!」Nina眨眨眼不敢相信 Mycroft真的只看了一下他的Instagram就知道這些

「你和現在的學校格格不入，同學之間的謠言和老師對你的賞識只讓你更難交到朋友，從普通公立學校考上這樣的私校本來就很難，而你讀過特教學校讓校園裡的惡霸更容易盯上你」 Mycroft說「而制服並不會使學生出身背景完全被隱匿，機長這個職業說出來雖然風光，但比起你同學父母的頭銜顯得微不足道，所幸這些欺凌只限於言語，如果進展到肢體暴力請務必向你的父母求助」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼知道我被欺負?」Nina問「我的Insta上又沒…」

「那看來我猜得沒錯，主要是發生在推特上」 Mycroft說

「難怪Greg常常對你說”就算是你這太詭異了”」Nina一臉WTF的看 Mycroft

「Well，我們剛交往的時候那差不多是每天對話的開場」 Mycroft的幽默讓Nina笑了一下「你想要說說你的普通校學生活嗎?」

「…別告訴我爸媽，我還想自己解決」Nina說「而且我不希望他們擔心，一開始他們其實希望我繼續和Rory上同一間學校的」

大概是早就想要找個人說說學校發生的一切吧，Nina一股腦地把入學後不適應環境.以前上的學校被問出來後遭遇的嘲笑和欺凌還有暗戀的男生被搶走跟那些比他成熟的漂亮女孩帶給他的自卑全都說給 Mycroft聽，說到一半還哭了起來， Mycroft把桌上的衛生紙整包拿給他，Nina又繼續說自己是大姊不想讓弟弟覺得上中學是很可怕的事情更不想讓父母擔心自己，還有他完全跟不上同學之間的話題和潮流等等

雖然 Mycroft只是一邊想工作的事情一邊假裝在聽但他也的確有把Nina說的話全都聽進去，只是他真的沒有專心在這上面，青春期的煩惱對他來說只是金魚的一段泡泡，而且是特別混濁的那種

「而且我真的搞不懂為什麼我用的手機比較舊他們也要笑我爸媽，他們到底腦子裝什麼啊!」Nina最後已經不是哭訴而是帶著怨氣的抱怨了「每一季都買新衣服的人有沒有算過那要多少錢啊!為什麼Jake會喜歡這種每天都要穿不同鞋子上學的女生啊!」

「你情敵穿的是仿的」 Mycroft說

「啊?」Nina愣了一下

「雖然品質做得挺好的，但那是仿製品」 Mycroft說「那個女孩的自拍照其實洩漏了很多資訊，比如他和Jake合照的那台車其實不屬於他的父親」

「你怎麼會知道?!」Nina問「可是那台車常常出現在Rita的照片裡啊!」

「因為我認識那台跑車的車主」 Mycroft說

「是誰啊!?」Nina問

「你剛才說了Rita的父親是倫敦的律師，那他工作的事務所應該是Marshall Colbert & Hayes」 Mycroft說「考慮到這台車拍攝的背景的確在那間事務所雇員停車的區域，而拍照時間都是學生放假或放學後，所以可能是去找他父親時拍的，那台車的車主是Grant Colbert，其中一位事務所負責人的次子」

「你怎麼會這麼了解?」Nina問

「我碰巧是事務所的客戶之一」 Mycroft說

「O…Ky?」Nina覺得 Mycroft絕對沒說出實情「”神秘的Uncle Myc事件”又增加一件了我猜」

「希望那不是你們表兄弟姊妹之間真的有在紀錄的清單」 Mycroft說

「你可以猜猜看這份清單是不是真的」Nina說「你覺得Rita他家裡到底是怎麼樣的?」

「中產階級，收入在律師中算中上但不是頂尖，在事務所裡他只是另一個員工」 Mycroft說「盡力的投資在孩子身上，讓自己溶入中產社區，平凡的一個家庭」他選擇不直接說庸俗「但過分寵壞獨生女」

「那他到底在炫耀什麼啊，這樣做有什麼意義」Nina說

「因為真實的體驗和經歷在這上面並不重要」 Mycroft指著Nina的手機「只要展現出自己希望別人相信的一面那就會被當作是真實，實際上他到底有沒有去夏威夷度假對他和在Instagram上追蹤他的人來說並不重要，只要拍到好的照片.打上一個好的Tag他就有了人生勝利組的面具，但事實上他現在不在夏威夷度假，那張照片是合成的，如果你仔細看星空那是在夏季的南半球拍攝的海景，應該是網路上找的圖，背景花草被風吹的方向和他本人頭髮飄向不同，也和季節性的風向不合，事實上就我所知M.C&H這個月大部分的律師都因為一起委託在加班，他父親不太可能帶他們出國」

「我要引用一下Greg的話”就算是你這也太詭異了”!」Nina叫「你怎麼有辦法從這張照片看出拍攝地點是南半球的!」

「如果你花點時間在天文學上的話你也能做到」 Mycroft說

「謝謝你安慰我，但我絕對做不到!」Nina說

「事實上你追蹤的許多同學和網紅的照片都有合成和修圖的跡象，你上中學後突然大量追蹤這類帳號我想是為了瞭解同學之間的話題」 Mycroft說

「是啊，感覺好像突然被追加了很多作業一樣，可是不追蹤這些帳號我就不知道同學們在說什麼」Nina嘆氣

「這張照片是利用攝影棚搭景拍攝後合成的」 Mycroft說

「看得出來，沒有人可以從水裡出來頭髮還這麼好看」Nina說「化妝打扮那些呢?我試著學但都不成功」

「雖然我不了解這方面的知識，但我認為你才13歲化妝可以慢慢來」 Mycroft說「如果你不喜歡就不必勉強自己，讓刻意營造的虛榮和浮華不實造成自己的自卑是非常不智的，那些粉末和你同儕的膚淺意見只會存留片刻，但你的自尊心是會影響你一生的」

「那你覺得我該怎麼做?」Nina問

「我不是你也不是你的父母，後者正是你會跟我說這些的原因，你該自己做決定」 Mycroft說

「那我換個說法，你怎麼看」Nina問

「我認為你的家庭生活比這些人還要更加充實美好」 Mycroft說「有一個會在聖誕節這樣聚會的家庭是很珍貴的，而你真實的體驗了你的生活中的一切，而他們只有在一些適合拍照給別人看但自己可能完全不享受.也沒有深入了解的景點走了一圈而已，這些照片只會把不切實際的期望置入觀看者的腦中，讓他們相信自己不完美而已」

「你上中學的時候就沒有這種困擾吧」Nina說「打扮.比較.炫耀什麼的」

「我上的是伊頓，那是間男校，而且要說整個英國有哪間學校的學生會因為愛慕虛榮而惹人厭，我相信我的母校依然會是許多人心目中的第一名」 Mycroft說「而化妝打扮傳統上依然是女孩之間的競爭，在過去有雜誌和報紙.更久之前有繪畫和舞台劇演員，人類審美觀念和競爭存在以來只要多於一人存在的空間人們必然會比較，網路只是讓這個過程變得更快更頻繁了」

「我有幾個同學的哥哥就在伊頓」Nina說「那學費嚇死人的高」

「我是全額獎學金入學的」 Mycroft說

「好，這個我倒是完全不意外」Nina說「你被霸凌過嗎?」

「比起你遭受的排擠和言語，我遇到的主要是肢體暴力，畢竟是男校，把一群青少年放在一起默許他們建立弱肉強食的社會必定會產生暴力」 Mycroft說

「老天啊，你怎麼解決的?」Nina問

「喔，兩年後我把他們的門牙打斷了」 Mycroft微笑

「這是玩笑話嗎?」Nina很懷疑，但這是Uncle Myc，他可能真的做過這種事

「我只能說你不會找到這起事件相關的紀錄」 Mycroft說

「好吧，神秘的Uncle Myc」Nina攤手

「附帶一提，你不必為失戀感到可惜」 Mycroft說「Jake有另一個帳號，如果你觀察一下會發現這個用貓作為頭像的帳號是屬於他的，而他除了住校時和Rita交往外，在這之前他就開始和另一個女孩交往了」

「他腳踏兩條船!」Nina點開那個貓咪頭像的帳號，雖然沒直接拍到臉，但從其他照片的背影和手上的胎記他認得出那確實是Jake「Bastard!」

「很高興見到你已經恢復精神，我一個小時前就該上樓補眠了」 Mycroft拿著手機起身「請你把茶具洗乾淨」

「好，謝謝你陪我說話」Nina收拾了桌上的茶具往廚房去

Mycroft從客廳上樓時看到Greg坐在樓梯最上方，看起來已經在那待了很久了，他向 Mycroft勾勾手指要他跟自己進書房，書房的門關上後他們才說話

「你什麼時候發現我坐在樓梯上的?」Greg問

「你坐下的時候我就發現了，木板會發出聲音」 Mycroft說「你擔心Nina會翹家」

「確實，我們家的女人行動力都高得可怕」Greg抓抓頭，他的頭髮翹得亂七八糟的「沒想到你會陪那丫頭聊天」

「就當作在為未來Cecil變成叛逆青少年的情況做預演吧」 Mycroft說「而且我沒留在樓下你也會下樓找Nina談，但你是他的舅舅，他不會跟你說什麼的」

「你果然是間諜頭子」Greg笑「青少年你都搞定了，何況外交官」

「你的姪子姪女們似乎對我產生了奇怪的印象」 Mycroft說

「很多人對你的印象都很詭異」Greg說「我會找時間和Ashly跟Owen談談的，他們非常擔心Nina，他失戀那陣子回家就關在房間裡哭，謝謝你給我姪女做了心理諮詢啊」他笑著親了 Mycroft

「如果我能在一個小時內解決的事情沒理由交給你擔心幾個月」 Mycroft說

「謝謝你對我家人這麼好」Greg抱了 Mycroft說「我們回去睡一下吧」

「你還不睡啊，你在想什麼?」一起鑽回被窩一會後Greg問

「只是有點好奇」 Mycroft說「如果Eurus沒有被送走，我會怎麼面對青春期的他，我能不能像今天這樣幫助他」他會和Nina說那麼久的話也許也是因為Eurus，是因為他錯過了Eurus的求救信號，所以他才會停下來聽Nina平凡的煩惱嗎?

「那時候你也才21歲，輔導自己都來不及了」Greg翻身抱住 Mycroft「有的答案是只有活到睡覺姿勢歪了都能讓你腰酸背痛一整天的年紀才會出現的，別想太多，補眠吧，不然等Cecil醒來他一定會從Rory那邊跑回來找我們的」

\------------------------------------------

雖然 Mycroft並沒有非常在意那所謂的”神秘的Uncle Myc事件簿”是不是真的存在，但這的確是一份真實存在但沒有認真記錄下來的清單，所有條目都由Lestrade/Sheen家的小鬼頭們貢獻，雙胞胎之一在表兄弟姊妹們的聊天群組裡建立了記事本把這些事情當作家庭笑話寫上去了

Sheen家的Nina和Rory貢獻的條目比較少，Rory依然很好奇 Mycroft是怎麼從一張平面圖畫出整間房子，Nina因為聽得到所以旁聽了不少大人們的WTF時刻，比如 Mycroft看了James一眼就知道他最近開始做鳥屋是因為他的手跟衣服磨損改變，Nina隱隱約約覺得 Mycroft不常說出完全的實話，而且大家至今依然不知道 Mycroft的職位是什麼，他還有一位漂亮.精通多國語言的女秘書，怎麼看都不像普通公務員

關於 Mycroft的謎團最早出現的問題包含”他到底是做什麼的?”.”他的薪水到底多少?”.”他的智商有多高”以及”他會不會也給我們送聖誕禮物”

而這些問題在 Mycroft和Greg結婚後得到以下結論：

他到底是做什麼的?──公務員，除此之外不能問

他薪水到底多少? ──很高，只要知道很高就行了，大人們可能也只知道這些

他智商有多高?──同上

他會不會也給我們送聖誕禮物?──他會!!而且出手超大方!!We LOVE YOU Uncle Myc!!

Mycroft正式成為Lestrade家族一員後第一次送孩子們聖誕禮物每個孩子收到的都是一樣的東西，一台全新的任天堂掌上遊戲機和附帶的兩片遊戲片，Greg送的模型或者Amy送的全新洋裝都馬上失寵，所有孩子都尖叫著”這是真的嗎!!??我的天啊!!我愛你Uncle Myc!!”，當然Rory沒有尖叫，他興奮的上下跳抓著媽媽用手語問自己可不可以收下這麼貴重的禮物，Ashly說可以後Rory衝過來抱了 Mycroft一下就抱著遊戲機跑回爸爸身邊，Lily努力隱藏著羨慕的眼神但還是跟著孩子們窩在客廳討論遊戲了

Lestrade全家都非常驚訝，包含Greg在內，因為當他問 Mycroft他準備了什麼禮物時 Mycroft的回答是”大概是所有小孩都能接受的普通玩具”

當小孩子們全跑到客廳玩的時候大人們問了 Mycroft真的要送這麼貴重的禮物給孩子們嗎?還有提議要付遊戲片的錢

「老實說他們這麼喜歡我有點驚訝」 Mycroft很淡定的說「因為我選擇這個禮物單純是因為我不瞭解他們，還有，我的同僚認為小孩子應該都能接受這個禮物，我不知道遊戲片單價多少，也沒有留下發票，不用在意價格，畢竟是禮物」

「你問了誰啊!?」Greg拉著 Mycroft到一旁問

「Laskin」 Mycroft說

「我以為你不會採用他的任何提議?」Greg問

「如果是兒童心智等級的問題他的意見相當有用，他也送Alex外甥和外甥女遊戲機」 Mycroft說

「…以後聖誕禮物要送什麼你還是跟我討論吧」Greg無言地說「送這個會讓家長很不好意思」

「我同意，你才是有經驗的那個」 Mycroft說

Greg向家人解釋了 Mycroft不知道要送什麼所以全都送一樣的，還有他實在沒送過小孩聖誕禮物，不知道要怎麼拿捏，以後他們會一起討論要買什麼不會再給大家這種”驚喜”了

但在孩子之間 Mycroft的地位一飛衝天了，原本他們對他還因為陌生而不親近，收到一份大禮後每個孩子突然都對他比對Greg還熱情了，Greg對此的評語是”我覺得我們家的小孩可能很容易就被壞人拐走…...啊，我不是說你是壞人，別放在心上”，然而他並沒有否定 Mycroft可能會拐小孩的嫌疑， Mycroft肯定這是故意的，尤其是Greg經常”提醒”他正常人不會綁架弟弟的新朋友

Uncle Myc的神秘事件在後來追加了”為什麼結婚的對象是Greg但Amy要生寶寶?Lily和這又有什麼關係”，Amy花了點時間和孩子們解釋什麼是人工生殖和代孕，他讓孩子們理解寶寶需要一個能把他帶到這個世界上的人，醫生做的就跟把雞蛋放入孵化器一樣，時間到了寶寶就會出生，而Lestrade家的所有孩子都有相似的反應，大喊著”所以就像異形那樣!你的肚子不會破掉吧?!”，於是在前年放了異形電影給孩子們看的James兩手一攤，這種理解方式嚴格來說沒有錯得太離譜

\-----------------------------------------------------

Rory其實早就得到了解答，他相信 Mycroft在Kingsman工作，因為有一次他偷偷拿 Mycroft的傘來玩，從傘柄轉出了一個板機，他更仔細的觀察了傘後發現傘面材質是特殊的，非常堅韌，而且比起普通的傘重，他穿正式到很奇怪的西裝，聰明得令人難以相信，他偷偷拿 Mycroft的閱讀眼鏡戴上過，失望的發現沒有特殊螢幕顯示資訊，也許 Mycroft是梅林，他決定繼續觀察他神祕的新Uncle

\---------------------------------------------------------

Isak的父親依然在逃避現實說服自己Lestrade家新增的那位男性成員真的不是他多年前在大使館見過的傳言中的MI5和6的地下魔王，即使這兩個人的長相99.9%是一樣的

\------------------------------------

Nina聖誕假期回校後出於好奇Google了 Mycroft的名字，發現他是交通部官員，還有，他真的有個爵位

15歲的Nina Sheen，默默的關掉了Google視窗，回想著自己大舅舅平常幼稚的痞樣(因為好玩就故意讓雙胞胎相信橘子是長大的金桔.看足球和Uncle James一樣沒形象.雖是警察但從沒見過他穿制服.不了解女孩子在想什麼.說冷笑話.穿衣服品味糟糕…太多了)，15歲的少女因為這樣的舅舅結婚的對象居然是個貨真價實的子爵而懷疑人生，如果那個像雪橇犬一樣的大舅舅都順利長大成人婚姻幸福快樂，那她相信自己絕對能克服青春期的

\-------------------------------------------------

喔，還有一件事，如果想讓自己腦子過載爆炸的話去問 Mycroft一個人生大哉問或者簡單的問題，比如”為什麼飢餓遊戲這麼受歡迎”，Ricky不小心犯錯問了這個問題後和其他孩子一起聽了一段”工業革命與醫學進步帶來科技與社會發展與對未來的樂觀，冷戰前後現實殘酷導致的失望”，雖然那比任何一堂文學課都有趣而且真的能學習到很多東西，但飢餓遊戲和移動迷宮這類電影在這群孩子們眼中已經從[對現實的逃避]變成[對現實的無力感將無可避免的成為你的娛樂]，如果他們再大一點，會發現自己在那半小時內經歷了一段存在主義危機

Lestrade家沒人阻止 Mycroft向孩子們嚴肅的解釋這個能用”因為這是好來屋大片”來帶過的話題，畢竟一堂文學.歷史兼哲學課對孩子們不會有什麼壞處，Lily聽得很入神，Amy覺得這很有意思，James大概聽了兩分鐘就放棄去洗碗了，而Greg坐在旁邊看著 Mycroft，好奇他什麼時候會意識到大部分的孩子無法消化這些資訊

開學後Rick和Danny用兩個人零碎記得的內容寫了一篇關於反烏托邦電影的報告，拿了全班最高分後不知道如何向老師解釋自己是從哪裡查到這些資料的

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<He’s not our son>

「爺爺奶奶~~~」Cecil用他三歲小孩最快的速度衝向爺爺奶奶，然後在撞上Colin之前減速走過去抱住Colin

「Cecil真有精神啊~」Colin笑呵呵的蹲下抱了孫子，Elena摸了Cecil的頭跟他問好

「嗨，Colin.Elena」Greg跟在 Mycroft身旁，如果他們都有空，而老Holmes夫妻提出邀請，他們會一起吃晚餐，讓Cecil和爺爺奶奶跟兩個爸爸一起享受一下家庭時間， Mycroft雖然不知道這和讓Cecil去爺爺奶奶家過夜有什麼差別，但從Greg的態度看來，這是有必要的，Greg的說法是”如果爸爸和爺爺奶奶很少同時出現，孩子絕對會以為你們之間有什麼衝突，別造成不必要的誤會，再說，偶而和父母吃頓飯沒那麼糟，至少這讓 Sherlock偷我的證件的次數變少了”

「爸.媽」 Mycroft和父母打招呼

「 Sherlock他們堅持明天才要帶Rosie過來」Elena說「那孩子真是固執，明明可以一大家子一起吃飯的偏偏又…」他一邊叨念著一邊進廚房端出晚餐，只是一些家常菜，冰箱還有提前買好的蛋糕(只有Cecil的份) 

Colin復出後就像他巔峰時期一樣不停工作，這就好像米開朗基羅復活了以後每間教堂都想請他畫天花板一樣，甚至有導演為了找他合作而脫離退休生活，Colin聽完委託後就會決定接不接，然後就像現在這樣為了商討工作的事還有錄音等等常住在倫敦，他那位朋友把空下的房子租給他，Elena在Colin長時間不回沙賽克斯的時候也會過來住，不過每隔幾周他們會一起回到沙賽克斯的家中”休假”，至於是哪個朋友這麼不計較這筆房租收入Greg就不打算問了，這個地段的房子沒有幾間公司或一個爵位絕對買不下來，Colin換了個地方住，先前那位電影導演從澳洲拍片回來了，所以無法把空房租給Colin了

他幾個月前搬到這個新住處，不再是大樓而是平房了，而這間房子如果租出去，光是租金大概就能把Greg離婚前住的公寓整間買下來了

「這是誰的房子?」 Mycroft替Greg問了這個問題

「雅各啊，那老傢伙知道我要找房子就打來了，他就住在對面，我們經常一起喝茶」Colin說

「我以為他跑到無人島去住了」 Mycroft說

「他住了兩年就回來了，他研究完那個小島上的所有寄居蟹了」Elena說

「誰是雅各啊?」Greg問

「一個海洋生物學家，他的財產大多來自信託和祖產」 Mycroft說

「我們在那部<血浪島>合作過，當時他是電影劇組的顧問」Colin說

「<血浪島>那不是恐怖片嗎?為什麼會用到海洋生物學家?」Greg問

「拍攝地是他的私人島嶼」Colin說

Greg覺得這個話題已經超出他的常識領域，衝破大氣層直逼月球並朝著冥王星一去不回頭了

「Cecil我們去洗手」Greg決定在聽到更誇張的故事前先帶Cecil去廁所

晚餐時間大多是Greg和Holmes老夫妻在交談， Mycroft幫Cecil把食物切小塊，不時幫他擦嘴，就算Cecil不在他也很少會在吃晚餐時和父母說話

「Cecil你喜歡吃鮭魚嗎?」Elena問Cecil

「喜歡」Cecil吃得嘴邊都是

「他不太挑食，除了一些蔬菜之外」 Mycroft說

「就跟你小時候一樣」Elena說

「他小時候也不挑食?」Greg問「那我猜 Sherlock絕對是惡夢」

「 Sherlock只吃他想吃的，我們後來還把白花椰菜打成泥混在馬鈴薯泥裡給他吃，騙了他一整年」Elena說

「而且他經常把自己的蘿蔔偷偷放到 Mycroft的盤子裡」Colin說

「等他大一點就不會偷偷摸摸的放了」 Mycroft切著自己盤子裡的食物「他7歲的時候直接把蔬菜都放到我的盤子裡叫我減肥」

「我可以想像」Greg說

「Greg你小時候是什麼樣的孩子啊?」Elena問

「嗯…我不挑食，因為我家人多，吃飯跟打仗一樣，要盯著的孩子多了就沒人盯著你要把蔬菜吃掉，而且比起因為挑食被浪費掉，我媽都乾脆準備所有人都會吃的東西，我小時候算是個很會帶頭闖禍的孩子」Greg說「差不多鎮上和學校裡有一群人闖禍就一定有我的份」

「Daddy果汁」Cecil指著離自己有點遠的杯子「Please」

「來」Colin把杯子拿給Cecil

「謝謝爺爺」Cecil雙手拿著杯子喝果汁，他已經吃完自己的那份晚餐了

「吃完了」Cecil說

「有蛋糕喔」Elena說「是草莓口味的」

「Yeah~I love you Grandma~」Cecil舉著手歡呼

晚餐後Greg和 Mycroft幫忙收拾了餐桌，Colin陪Cecil在客廳看卡通玩玩具

「周末的時候可以請你們幫忙照顧Cecil嗎?」Greg問

「你們要去哪啊?」Colin笑得很慈祥

「我們都要加班」Greg說「有個案子周五要突擊搜索，搜完至少要忙個兩天， Mycroft周六要去德國出差，如果不方便的話我們會另外請人照顧的」

「周末的話我們沒事，到時候你們會送他來嗎?」Elena問

「我會送他過來，可能會在你們這邊住一兩晚，所以換洗衣物和睡覺穿的尿布我也會一起拿來」 Mycroft說「謝謝，麻煩你們了」

「不用這麼客氣」Colin笑著說

「Cecil這麼乖，一點都不會麻煩」Elena說「我們兩個照顧一個孩子不成問題」

「Cecil這樣你知道了嗎?」Greg問坐在地上巴著客廳桌子吃蛋糕的兒子「你要來跟爺爺奶奶住一兩天喔」

「OK~」Cecil點頭，疏忽了自己離蛋糕太近，鼻尖上沾到了鮮奶油都沒發現

「你吃得滿臉都是，親愛的」Colin笑著拿了面紙幫孫子把臉擦乾淨

「以一個三歲小孩來說他的吃相很好了」Greg倒了杯牛奶給Cecil配蛋糕

「 Sherlock小時候坐過的位置在餐後都像下過一場食物雨」Colin說「 Mycroft就比較不需要擔心，雖然他比較晚才學會怎麼用刀叉不過他很少弄得一片狼藉」

「如果是能用手拿的東西Cecil比較不會吃得滿臉都是」Greg笑

禮拜五的時候Greg就先把Cecil送到爺爺奶奶家了

「不要讓他吃太多甜食，晚上就避免給他吃巧克力，讓他早點睡，麻煩你們了」Greg把裝了Cecil衣服和尿布的包包給了Colin

「奶奶~」Cecil下車跑過去抱了Elena「我想吃蛋糕」

「你還沒吃午餐呢!」Greg說

「嘿嘿」Cecil偷笑

「 Mycroft沒跟你一起來嗎?」Colin問

「他工作上有狀況，提早出差去了」Greg說「我走了，你要乖乖聽爺爺奶奶的話知道嗎?」他蹲下對著Cecil說

「知道」Cecil說

「來，Papa抱一下」Greg張開雙手讓Cecil撲進自己懷裡，他親了兒子幾下才放開他「我走啦」

「掰掰」Cecil對Greg揮手，還給了他一個飛吻，Elena和Colin不用問也知道這是Greg教的，可愛極了

Colin在家裡弄了一個琴房，鋼琴.大小提琴.電子琴還有散落一地的鬼畫符琴譜顯示這位奇特的作曲家完全把自己的怪癖限制在琴房內了，不過牆面上有一片壁紙被割走了還沒補上，位置就在大提琴旁邊，消失的原因是Colin醉心於工作的時候紙用完了就往壁紙上寫譜了，後來那片壁紙被房東雅各作為抵押割走了，雅各一直是Colin的樂迷，還有他想拿這片壁紙證明他的朋友真的是個工作起來就沒有其他思考能力的奇葩

「這是什麼?」Cecil跑到琴房來找爺爺，他指著丟在地上的一些樂器說

「這是三角鐵.鐵琴.響板和陶笛」Colin把這些小樂器介紹給Cecil「我現在正在寫的曲子會用到這些，所以我買了幾個回來」

「沒聲音」Cecil按了鐵琴的鐵片

「那個要用敲的喔」Colin找出鐵琴的敲棒給Cecil，Cecil坐在地上玩鐵琴，鐵琴的演奏相當簡單，Cecil很快就能自己敲出一首曲子

「我還在想你怎麼又開始敲鐵琴了」Elena走進琴房看到Cecil和Colin坐在地上說

「奶奶來玩」Cecil向Elena舉起鐵琴的敲棒

「我不會樂器」Elena說

「只是小孩子玩的鐵琴而已，很簡單的，陪他玩一下吧」Colin對Elena微笑

「好吧，我想這東西的聲音不至於讓我被鄰居投訴的」Elena在Cecil旁邊坐下，讓Cecil教自己玩鐵琴，Cecil拿著響板問Colin要怎麼用，他的手太小了沒辦法玩這個特殊的響板

「好像貝殼」Cecil雙手拿著響板說

「這個是佛朗明哥 (Flamenc) 舞者用的響板，要套在大拇指上用整隻手來演奏，你的手太小了，如果是給小孩子用的普通響板你就可以玩了」Colin套上響板示範給Cecil看

「火鶴(Flamingo)舞者?」Cecil問

「不是火鶴，是佛朗明哥，那是一種西班牙羅姆人*的舞蹈」Colin說「很美麗喔，女舞者穿著紅色的裙子就好像會跳舞的一團火焰一樣」

(*羅姆人就是吉普賽人，羅姆人是他們的自稱，也是禮貌的正式稱呼，跟愛斯基摩人其實是因紐特人一樣)

「爺爺會嗎?」Cecil問

「不會，爺爺很不擅長跳舞」Colin摸了Cecil的頭「你想看嗎?網路上應該有影片，爺爺放給你看好不好?」

「好~」Cecil從地上爬起來跑到客廳去，Colin扶著椅子站起來跟著去客廳用平板電腦接上電視，在Youtube上找到適合的影片放給Cecil看，Cecil馬上被舞者不可思議的舞姿和紅色裙襬與背景黑暗的舞台強烈的對比吸引，坐在沙發上專心的看著影片，舞者雙手都拿著響板，那節奏快得讓Cecil看不出他到底是怎麼演奏的

Elena走到琴房去時Colin正在收拾散落在地上的琴譜

「Cecil跟他父親真的很像」Elena靠在門邊說

「這不是當然的嗎?」Colin笑「他和 Mycroft有血緣關係當然長得像」

「Mike小時候不會這樣和我們互動」Elena說「他不會衝過來抱我們.不會對我們撒嬌耍賴」他的臉近乎是面無表情的在回憶著「他不會和我玩」

「親愛的，每個孩子的個性不同啊」Colin說「Cecil和小時候的 Mycroft的確很像，不過Cecil更活潑，但他們都一樣乖巧聽話」

「Colin你這周沒有錄音吧?」Elena說

「我的工作都完成了，這周末除非有什麼意外發生，不然我只會就待在家裡陪你們而已」Colin說

「那就好」Elena說

「Elena」Colin放好那疊琴譜走向妻子站在他面前「He’s not our son」他苦笑看著妻子「他們很像，但那是Cecil，不是 Mycroft」

「我知道」Elena被Colin擁入懷中，他靠著丈夫的胸膛「但是我就是忍不住去想如果 Mycroft小時候是這樣…」他聲音哽咽

「Elena…」Colin嘆氣

「我知道他和我在一起不會有壞事發生，就跟 Mycroft在我身邊並不是他受傷的原因一樣」Elena說「但是我無法阻止自己這麼想」

「 Mycroft小時候那些事不是你造成的，記得嗎?薇薇安也是這樣告訴你的」Colin說，薇薇安是Elena的朋友，也是她非正式的心理醫生，在到倫敦來的時候Elena會和薇薇安聚會，有時候只是單純的朋友一起喝茶，但有時候是不正式的心理諮商，薇薇安退休了，現在Elena是她唯一的”病人”

Elena和Colin都認為 Mycroft對這段新開始的心理治療是知情的， Mycroft知道每個家人的動向，即使他沒有監視父母，他也會自己推理出來的，本來Elena沒有打算積極接受治療，因為 Mycroft已經長大了，她就算真的解開了心結也太遲了，但當Cecil出生的時候她發現Cecil和 Mycroft小時候真的太像了

雖然其他人都說寶寶和Greg家人更像一些，尤其是他那雙大眼睛，但Elena看到寶寶的時候把Cecil和正抱著孩子的 Mycroft小時候重疊了，他不敢抱剛出生的孩子，那使他想起出生後就因為鎖骨骨折而經常因為一點移動而大哭的 Mycroft，當 Mycroft堅持他抱抱自己的孫子的時候他的手其實在發抖，他接過出生不久的Cecil時好像接過一個隨時會爆炸的炸彈一樣，下一秒Cecil就要放聲大哭，然後醫生或者護士就要過來罵他弄痛孩子了

但Cecil沒有，他只是安穩地躺在他的臂彎中，Elena只能說出孩子很可愛，剩下的不安和害怕都被他自己吞回肚子裡，他需要幫助

隔天他就連絡了薇薇安，Colin也支持他的決定，偶而和Cecil見面他也都表現得很自然，但有時候當她不自覺地因為Cecil和 Mycroft的相似之處而感到焦慮的時候他開始想離開Cecil所在的房間，也許 Mycroft也知道這點，所以才會猶豫是否要把Cecil交給他們照顧兩天

通常她不會因為Cecil而產生這種焦慮，但有的時候，那蟄伏在陰影中的心魔會突然伸出爪子抓住她，讓她害怕，使她想遠離那個可愛的孩子

「Elena別想太多了」Colin安慰妻子

「爺爺奶奶」Cecil突然出現喊了他們「我想喝果汁」

「好啊，爺爺拿給你」Colin擋住了Elena，快步走向Cecil「我帶你去廚房讓你選，好不好?」

「好」Cecil牽著Colin的手「奶奶怎麼了?」

「奶奶只是眼睛酸了」Colin說

「我想出門一下，Cecil乖乖聽爺爺的話，好嗎?」Elena說

「好~」Cecil對Elena揮手「Bye~」他也給了Elena一個飛吻，但Elena沒有回頭對他笑著揮手，所以Cecil猜奶奶真的非常趕著出門

「你要蘋果汁還是葡萄汁啊?」Colin開了冰箱讓Cecil看

「嗯~」Cecil看了一會後指著一個方向「那個!」

「優格不是果汁喔，親愛的」Colin說

「但是我想吃那個」Cecil抱著爺爺的腿撒嬌

「好吧，那你的果汁要哪一種?」Colin在孫子和孫女面前基本上毫無原則可言

「蘋果!」Cecil說「謝謝爺爺!」

在Colin寵著孫子的時候Elena坐在計程車裡低頭不發一語，他聯絡了薇薇安，她的朋友已經準備好熱茶在等她了


	15. Chapter 15

大家的留言我會找時間回的!

\-----------------------------------------------------

<室內電話>

「奶奶~」Cecil一大早就醒來跑到爺爺奶奶的房間爬上床充當小鬧鐘「爺爺~起床~」

「喔親愛的，現在還早」Colin翻個身拿了手錶看了一眼，早上七點半「跟我們賴床一會吧」他隨手一攬讓Cecil趴在自己和Elena之間，Cecil在昏暗的房間裡躺了一會就又睡著了

「小傢伙怎麼在這?」Elena在早上十點醒來看到自己和Colin之間多了一隻小海豹說

「他一大早跑來叫我們起床，太早了我就讓跟他說和我們一起賴床一會」Colin伸了懶腰動手把Cecil搖醒「起床囉~」

「我餓了」Cecil坐起來看著床單發呆一會抱著他的海豹娃娃捏了兩下後開口就是喊餓

「你的頭髮亂七八糟的」Colin摸了Cecil的頭

「奶奶等下就做早餐喔」Elena對Cecil說

Cecil刷完牙換完衣服就自己跑到客廳去了，然後Colin才把牙刷放進嘴裡Cecil又咚咚咚的跑回來了

「爺爺有貓!!」Cecil大喊

「貓?」Colin皺眉「在電視上嗎?」

「在電視上」Cecil點頭「好大!」

「喔親愛的那你轉個台就好了」Colin繼續刷牙

Colin那天早上意識到了他朋友家的液晶電視在安裝時固定得很好，還有英文的溝通盲點還真不少，在他踏進客廳看到一隻比Cecil的體型還巨大的.長得像隻小獅子似的橘色長毛大貓趴在電視上瞇著眼休息時就頓住了

「Elena~」Colin喊

「什麼事?」Elena在做早餐

「我們沒有養貓吧?」Colin問

「當然沒有，你怎麼會這麼問?」Elena說

「奶奶!電視上有貓!」Cecil大喊

「叫爺爺幫你轉台!」Elena喊

「親愛的!我們說的是物理上的真的有一隻貓趴在我們電視上!」Colin喊

「What!?」Elena把早餐裝盤了走到客廳來

祖孫三人就這樣和那隻大貓在客廳兩邊對峙，Cecil抱著Colin的腿躲在他後面，對他來說這隻貓的體型大的跟野獸沒兩樣

「還好電視上面有個檯子，不然他直接趴電視上電視肯定會出問題」Elena說

「親愛的我們難道不該先解決這隻貓哪來的這個問題嗎?」Colin說

「那是隔壁家的貓，品種是美國哪個洲來著..緬因貓，是這個品種，我見過他們家的太太帶他出來遛」Elena走過去對貓揮揮手把他從電視上趕下來，Cecil在爺爺身後躲得更後面了，他以前被唐寧街那隻貓抓過臉，之後對貓的戒心就沒低過

「Cecil你怕貓嗎?」Colin把孫子抱起來

「Larry很兇」Cecil說

「Larry?」Colin問

「10號家裡的貓」Cecil說

「找到牌子了」Elena把大貓放在地上找了一圈才在毛裡找到他的項圈「他叫做毛毛，就是隔壁那隻沒錯了」Elena說「這隻貓個性很溫和的，不過他從哪進來的啊?」

「..啊」Colin啊了一聲「昨天帶Cecil去院子玩的時候我才注意到後院的門市有狗門的，會不會是那?」

「也只有那裏了」Elena說「他的項圈上寫他會自己回家，我們把他放到院子裡吧」

「貓咪不能在家裡?」Cecil問

「爺爺鼻子過敏」Elena說「你想和貓咪玩嗎?」

Cecil猶豫了一下後點頭但抓著奶奶的手不放

「又怕又好奇嗎?」Colin笑

「先吃早餐吧，吃完想跟貓咪玩再來玩」Elena說，不過他們早餐吃一半鄰居就來按電鈴說有人見到他們家的貓跑過來了，問他們是不是有見到，毛毛的飼主是一位很優雅的老太太，他拿著牽繩把毛毛帶回家了，看Cecil好像有點失望還蹲下來跟他打招呼

「嗨，親愛的」老太太跟Cecil打招呼「你想和毛毛玩嗎?」

「有一點」Cecil說

「如果你想和他玩隨時可以來按電鈴喔」老太太摸了Cecil的頭「抱歉我們家的貓私闖民宅了」他向Holmes老夫妻說

「不會，我們本來也打算放他出去讓他自己回家」Elean說

「你們孫女真可愛」老太太說

「他是男孩子」Colin說「Cecil只是不喜歡剪頭髮」

「喔，原來是位小紳士，抱歉我搞錯了」老太太笑著說「我先帶毛毛回去了，歡迎你隨時來和我們家的毛毛玩喔」

早餐後Cecil跟著爺爺跑去琴房，Colin沉醉在工作裡的時候Cecil在旁邊看Colin寫的琴譜，緊皺著眉頭都沒看懂那是不是文字，所以他扔下那些琴譜拿著小鐵琴到客廳去玩了

「奶奶在看什麼書?」Cecil敲敲打打無聊了轉頭看了坐在沙發上看書的Elena問

「<美麗境界A Beautiful Mind>，是約翰.奈許(John Nash)的故事」Elena說

「那是誰?」Cecil問

「一位數學家，得過諾貝爾經濟學獎」Elena說

「是什麼樣的故事?」Cecil爬上沙發靠在奶奶身上看書

「有點無聊，沒有魔法和怪物，也沒有野狼和小羊」Elena推了一下眼鏡說

「遊戲有理論嗎?」Cecil問

「這是賽局理論(Game Theory)，是很複雜的數學概念，很多大人都不懂了，小孩子還不用學這些」Elena問

「那小孩子要學什麼?」Cecil問

「我想想」Elena拿下老花眼鏡看著可愛的孫子「怎麼用餐具吃飯.怎麼不尿床.怎麼有禮貌的與人相處」他伸手摸了Cecil的頭髮， Mycroft這麼大的時候還在那個與世隔絕的狀態中，每天都活在自己的平行世界裡，對父母或者外界的一切都毫無反應，像Cecil這樣看著他的眼睛好奇的不停問問題是不可能的

「還有呢?」Cecil趴在奶奶腿上，Elena有點僵住，他沒想到這孩子會這麼理所當然的撒嬌

「好多呢」Elena說

「Papa說的就好少，只有一個」Cecil伸手比出的手勢卻是二

「親愛的，你比的是二」Elena說

「兩個」Cecil看了一下自己的手後說

「是哪兩個呢?」Elena說

「Papa說小孩子要學怎麼當一個好人還有怎麼過得開心」Cecil說

「哈哈哈」Elena忍不住笑了摸摸Cecil的頭「難怪 Mycroft會和他結婚」

「How so(怎麼說)?」Cecil問

「你Papa是個讓人感到溫暖的人，你Daddy的人生中很需要一個這樣的伴侶」Elena說

突然很大一聲噴嚏聲讓Elena和Cecil都轉頭看向琴房的方向，接著又是好幾個噴嚏

「爺爺打噴嚏」Cecil指著聲音來源說

「他肯定是過敏了」Elena起身走向琴房「Colin你的過敏藥放哪了?」

「喔，我忘了去藥局，哈啾!」Colin連著打了幾個噴嚏後拿了衛生紙

「你又忘了啊」Elena搖頭「我正好要去買東西，我順便去幫你跑一趟吧」

「謝謝啊」Colin摀著鼻子說

「Cecil奶奶要出去一趟，乖乖和爺爺一起看家」Elena摸了Cecil的頭

「奶奶要工作?」Cecil問

「奶奶是要去買東西」Elena說

Elena拿了東西穿上外套出門時還把門鎖好，他擔心Cecil會自己跑出去， Sherlock以前就經常這麼做，第一次走丟在樹林裡的時候是 Mycroft半夜起來拿著手電筒領著Colin去把一歲多的 Sherlock找回來的

Cecil在客廳看電視，Colin在廚房水槽用鹽水洗了一下鼻子，鼻子過敏嚴重的時候這麼做會讓呼吸順暢很多，他不在廁所弄是因為他以前曾經因為打噴嚏力道太大一頭撞在廁所的化妝鏡上，頭上撞了一大包

當Cecil聽見奇怪的碰撞聲的時候他去廚房看了一下沒找到爺爺，一包用完的衛生紙袋子被留在流理台上，家裡沒聽到其他聲音，打噴嚏聲音也停了

「爺爺?」Cecil走到琴房去也沒見到人，他沒聽到開門的聲音所以爺爺沒有出門，他想著爺爺會不會是上樓了便往樓梯走去

Colin面朝下倒在樓梯轉角處，樓梯鋪的米色地毯上染了一片血跡，他完全昏了過去

「爺爺?」Cecil爬上樓梯坐在Colin身旁推了推他，但Colin沒有反應「爺爺!!!」Cecil開始用尖叫的喊，然後幾乎要哭出來，但他忍住了，他慌張的在爺爺身旁走了兩圈，他從Colin的口袋裡找到他的手機撥了999

「999，What’s your emergency?」調度員接了電話

「爺爺摔倒了」Cecil拿著電話說

「能讓你的爺爺跟我講電話嗎?」調度員問

「No」Cecil揉了眼睛吸了鼻涕說

「是爺爺離你太遠還是爺爺沒辦法說話?」調度員問「親愛的你叫什麼名字?」

「Cecil」Cecil在爺爺身旁坐下「我叫不醒他」

「Cecil你幾歲?」調度員問

「3歲多一點」Cecil說

「Ok，你爺爺是摔倒了還是生病了嗎?」調度員問「你家裡有其他人嗎?」

「奶奶出去了，他剛剛在打噴嚏，好像從樓梯上摔下來了」Cecil說「請幫幫他」

「我會的，你住在哪裡?」調度員問

「倫敦」Cecil說

「你知道在倫敦的哪裡嗎?」調度員問

「我不知道」Cecil說

「好，你能把手放在爺爺鼻子下面看有沒有氣呼出來嗎?」調度員深呼吸後說，但電話那頭沒有回應了「哈囉?Cecil?哈囉???」

調度中心裡，那位接到電話的男調度員站起來緊張的向主管提問，他才剛上班不久，要是這個三歲的孩子嚇壞了丟下電話了怎麼辦?如果他爺爺倒下是因為有人闖入呢?

「你剛剛那通電話是不是一個三歲叫做Cecil的孩子」另一名調度員大喊

「對!」男調度員喊

「他用室內電話打來了!」那名接到電話的調度員說

「嗨是我」男調度員衝過去接了電話「是Cecil嗎?」

「Yes」Cecil站在客廳裡用室內電話「Papa說過用這個你們就知道我在哪了，可以快點過來嗎?」他哭了起來「Please?」

「It’s OK，很快會有人過去幫你的，你能先回到爺爺身邊嗎?你剛剛用的是爺爺的電話對吧?」調度員看著電腦上顯示的住址馬上讓急救人員過去了

「對」Cecil點頭

「我現在還在跟那支手機通話，你能過去用那支手機和我說話嗎?」調度員說

「好」Cecil掛掉了室內電話跑向樓梯，到爺爺身旁拿起了手機「爺爺還沒醒」

「你能照我說的確認他的呼吸嗎?」調度員說「把手放到他鼻子下面看有沒有空氣噴到你手上」

「OK」Cecil照做了「有」

「你看得到爺爺是哪裡在流血嗎?」調度員問

「他的臉上都是血」Cecil說

「不用怕，如果你不敢看也沒關係，救護車很快就會到了」調度員說「你能到門邊等救護車嗎?他們就快到了」

「好」Cecil吸了鼻子跑下樓到大門邊，他發現門鎖上了就拉了一張椅子到門邊爬上去把鎖打開後坐在椅子上等，調度員同時在和他說話，安慰他讓他分心，當救護車來的時候Cecil和調度員都聽到了

「救護車來了」Cecil說「還有警察」

「你能把電話給警察嗎?」調度員說

「他想跟你說話」Cecil把電話給了其中一名到場的警察

「哈囉」警察接了電話

「那孩子自己和爺爺在家，他奶奶外出了所以你們可能要想辦法先照顧他或者通知他的家人來接他」調度員說「他的名字叫做Cecil，有個爸爸在蘇格蘭場工作，也許你可以把他送去那，好好照顧他，那孩子是個小天使，而且反應很快」

「我們會的」警察下一句就是「Holy shit，那是那個電影作曲家」

「啥?」調度員問

「昏倒的那個老人，那是Troy Holmes」警察說「難怪能住這種地方，啊，不說了，我把孩子帶去蘇格蘭場」

當警察掛掉電話時Cecil卻已經跑出去了

「欸!回來!」警察嚇了一跳追了出去，但他看到Cecil已經撲進一位老太太懷裡大哭了

「發生了什麼事?」Elena嚇得臉色發白「Colin怎麼了嗎?」

「你是他的奶奶嗎?」警察問

「是，我丈夫怎麼了嗎?」Elena抱著Cecil進家門坐下聽警察解釋發生的事情

「我想他是在下樓的時候打噴嚏結果重心不穩摔倒了」Elena說「他以前也曾經發生過這樣的事，只是那時候他哥哥在旁邊把他拉住了」而且那發生在他們婚禮的彩排上，看在老天的份上Colin對百合花過敏在那時候就發現了真是太好了

「急救員說他看起來只是撞暈了，但鼻子撞得不輕，那些地毯上的都是鼻血」警察說「是這孩子叫的救護車喔，他真聰明啊」

「你怎麼會叫救護車的?」Elena問攀在自己身上無尾熊一樣的小孫子

「Papa教我的」Cecil還在哭「奶奶，爺爺怎麼了?」他顯然是嚇壞了緊抱著Elena不放

「爺爺摔倒去醫院了，他會沒事的」Elena安撫Cecil「我要去醫院照顧爺爺，你去Uncle Sherlock那邊好嗎?」

「我不要」Cecil哭著抓緊了奶奶

「可是在醫院會很無聊」Elena說

「我要找爺爺，我要跟奶奶一起」Cecil哭得抽抽噎噎的

「好好好，奶奶帶著你一起去」Elena也不忍心拒絕，如果是 Mycroft絕對不會這麼黏人，這孩子雖然和 Mycroft很相像但個性卻完全不一樣

「咦?已經找到家屬了?」另一個警察出現了「我已經通知這孩子的父親了」

「啊?哪一個?」原本和Cecil交談的警察問

「通訊錄上只有一個寫”Cecil的爸”我就在那支電話留言了，看起來是辦公室的電話，那號碼有點眼熟」那個警察說

「有點眼熟?」另一個警察問

「總覺得有陣子經常打那支電話」他抓抓頭說

事實上他說的一點也沒錯，因為大約二十分鐘後突襲搜索回來辦公室的Greg收到了留言馬上回撥電話，巡警差點以為他今天抓的哪個神經病又是Sherlock Holmes裝的，Greg在電話上了解了情況後鬆了一口氣，謝謝對方照顧了自己的家人後把電話掛了

「Boss家裡怎麼樣了?」唐納文問

「我岳父不小心摔下樓梯了，而當時只有我兒子在家」Greg鬆了一口氣後把臉貼在桌上，他剛剛差點以為需要救護車的是他兒子

「天啊!他才幾歲?兩歲?!」唐納文說

「三歲了，是他叫的救護車，我得請假幾個小時，拜託你接手一下」Greg抹了把臉說

「沒問題，你快去吧」唐納文說

「迪摩克」Greg出辦公室時喊了這次案件聯合偵辦的迪摩克

「什麼事?」迪摩克暫停了手上的工作

「我家出事了，我得請假幾個小時，麻煩你接手」Greg說

「快去吧，下次記得請我喝一杯」迪摩克拍拍Greg的肩膀就繼續講他的電話，他剛才正在和白領犯罪組的人討論案情

Greg去醫院的路上給 Mycroft的私人手機傳了簡訊告訴他發生了什麼事，還有自己已經在去醫院的路上了

「大家都還好嗎?」Greg在急診室找到正在觀察中的Colin，他鼻子上貼了固定鼻骨的紗布和固定器，Greg總覺得這畫面熟悉到不行，Colin半夜出去散步摔倒那回他也陪 Mycroft去醫院了，這次還撞斷鼻梁了

「Papa」Cecil坐在奶奶懷裡抱著奶奶，轉頭看到Greg就和他揮手

「親愛的你嚇壞了吧」Greg把兒子抱起來親了幾下抱緊「你們還好嗎? Mycroft正在開會可能還沒收到留言」

「我買東西回來看到警察在我們家門口嚇了一跳，Colin在觀察有沒有腦震盪，他扭到腳還撞斷了鼻樑，身上和臉上有幾個瘀青，除此之外就沒事了」Elena說

「你怎麼會在樓梯跌倒啊?」Greg問

「當時我想去樓上儲藏室拿衛生紙，因為鼻子過敏所以把樓下的用完了，結果下樓的時候打了個大噴嚏一個重心不穩就…」Colin苦笑

「Cecil說是你教他打999的啊」Elena說「還好你有教他，是什麼時候的事啊?」

「他兩歲多的時候教的，順便教他走失了怎麼辦」Greg發現Cecil在摸他的背心才發現自己沒把搜查時穿的警察制服和背心換掉就馬上過來了

「Papa穿制服?」Cecil問

「對啊，這是Papa的制服，今天有重要的工作所以穿這個」Greg說「你看，也有領帶」他指著自己的黑色制服領帶

「Daddy也有」Cecil抓著領帶說

「對啊」Greg說，Cecil應該是第一次看他穿這套制服吧

「那個警察還說他特地換成用室內電話」Elena說

「因為室內電話會登記地址，999可以靠這個找到發話地址，比手機三角定位快多了，我跟Cecil說過如果不知道自己在哪可以用室內電話」Greg說

「你現在很忙吧，真是抱歉啊」Colin說

「不用在意，我請假了幾個小時而已，我把Cecil帶給 Sherlock吧，不然你們在醫院還需要照顧他」Greg說

「我要爺爺奶奶」Cecil說

「你不想跟Rosie一起玩嗎?」Greg問

「現在要爺爺奶奶」Cecil說

「讓他留下吧，他這麼乖，不會給我們添麻煩的」Colin說

「好吧，John那邊我已經講好了，如果需要的話隨時給他打通電話他就會來接Cecil了」Greg看了時間「Cecil你今天做得非常好」他蹲下看著Cecil的眼睛說「你很勇敢的幫助了爺爺喔」

「是啊，要不是你我可能站起來又要摔一次了」Colin笑著說「Elena你說是吧」

「確實如此，你幫了大忙喔」Elena把孫子抱到腿上

「你這樣黏著爺爺奶奶做什麼啊?」Greg笑著問「平常說要去跟Rosie玩你就馬上衝出門了」

Cecil用手語比了幾個字後Greg笑得更開心了，摸摸兒子的頭用手語回應後告訴Colin和Elena自己得回去上班了

「晚上如果有時間我會去看看你的」Greg對Cecil說

「Papa掰掰」Cecil揮手並給Greg一個飛吻

「你剛才在跟爸爸說什麼秘密啊?」Colin問，他很艱難的轉頭看了孫子，他脖子扭傷了，轉個頭都痛得要命

「秘密」Cecil說

Greg和Cecil的對話只有兩句話

“Daddy說要照顧爺爺奶奶”Cecil是這樣比的

“那你要加油喔”Greg笑著回應，在不懂手語的人面前可以光明正大地說祕密也是種樂趣

Mycroft開完會後回到飯店房間開了私人手機洗了一場情感上的三溫暖，太陽穴抽痛的他抹了把臉

「Sir?」安西亞關心了 Mycroft「你的父母怎麼了嗎?」

「我在想我的伯父可能過度保護我的父親導致他經常缺少兩根神經的生活著，而神奇的是至今他沒有因此受過嚴重的傷」 Mycroft嘆氣

「考慮到Uncle Colin出生的時候他父母的年紀，就算他有過敏和各種奇怪的毛病外加真的少了兩條神經也不奇怪」Cyrus舉著雙手從房間的廁所走出來

「如果不是在這裡不能隨便開槍你已經死了」 Mycroft說

「如果你離我近一點你的手也會骨折」安西亞把手槍收回包包「你怎麼進來的」

「 Mycroft給我房卡的」Cyrus拿出那張房卡放下「找回被搶的樣本了」他把一個保冰箱放在桌上

這正是緊急會議的原因，一份從恐怖組織手上被沒收的樣本失蹤了，Cyrus的同事在這場搶劫中受了重傷，他比任何人都更早開始追蹤樣本的下落

「這個亞種的來源你清楚嗎?」 Mycroft問

「我以為丟失的是瓦斯型態的武器?」安西亞問

「是生化武器」Cyrus說「大地之母製造出品，保證能要你的命，除非你找了個好醫生」他拿出保冰箱裡的一個試管，裡面裝了血液

「總共丟失的是三管」 Mycroft說

「他們感染了一個俘虜來確認樣本的活性，然後把他的血抽出來了」Cyrus說

「是病毒嗎?」安西亞問

「是人類的老朋友了」Cyrus說「這些血液裡滿是瘧原蟲，一種特殊的亞種」

「瘧疾有專門的藥物，危險性有這麼高嗎?」安西亞問，原本這種層級的會議應該是保留給炭疽菌或者化學武器的

「這是被人為培育的，而且在倫敦誰會想到你一個沒旅遊史的傢伙是瘧疾?」Cyrus說「雖然原本的確是特殊的瘧原蟲，來源是巴西某個盜獵集團，他們深入雨林後都產生了一樣的症狀」

「除了傳統的瘧疾症狀外還有什麼?」 Mycroft問

「發病的速度很快，只有三天潛伏期，77%的人會出現腦炎，破壞紅血球的速度雖然因為體質不同而有區別但比普通瘧疾還快至少一倍」Cyrus說「這個樣本被培育成能由特定的蚊子傳播，而目標是英國」

「但樣本遭搶和發現都是這個月的事情」安西亞說

「莫里亞蒂的犯罪網裏頭總是有幾個特別出色的出來單幹的」Cyrus說「幾年前我幫 Sherlock追查一個培養炭疽菌賣給恐怖份子的實驗室的時候第一次發現這種瘧原蟲，當時他們還只能藉由南美洲雨林裡一種小蚊傳播，而且主要是感染猴子的，我的同事當時和我們一起處理那個實驗室，他原本就是熱帶疾病專家，所以他把那個樣本帶回去研究了」

「他的研究結果很遺憾，必須封存了」 Mycroft說

「他會理解的」Cyrus說「我之後因為世衛組織的關係去了非洲，你知道的，伊波拉」他攤手「我的同事打電話告訴我他發現他的助理行為很可疑，後來他發現他的助理就是當初沒被我們抓住的那個實驗室的小天才，他偷走樣本在自己的實驗室做研究，最後把原本的猴子的瘧疾變成了能輕易感染人類的瘧疾，不過他的目標是英國，你猜他想用什麼來感染英國人?」

「…」安西亞想了三秒「倫敦地下鐵」

「不愧是你」Cyrus真心的誇獎「沒錯，人多又擁擠的地方，而且還有特別的倫敦地下鐵蚊子，他們是只會叮人的特別演化版」

「剩下的你也知道了」 Mycroft說「兩周前實驗室遇襲，一周前那位醫生清醒通報了助理的行為，之後Cyrus主動連繫我求助」

「你才需要我幫助，我才是傳染病和熱帶疾病專家」Cyrus說

「你無法靠自己踢翻一群持槍的恐怖分子」 Mycroft說

「你的部下確實幫我進去了，但找出樣本和避免大家感染是我才做得到的」Cyrus說

「如果你堅持的話」 Mycroft一臉狐狸笑

「不要把我當小孩! Mycroft!」Cyrus抗議

「如果你刻意招惹我生氣的手段還是跟10歲時一樣沒有進步那我就會把你當成小孩對待」 Mycroft把樣本收好鎖上盒子「你認為這份樣本該怎麼處理?」

「如果是我我會把這個人造版的銷毀」Cyrus說「徹底的毀掉，原本幾乎不會傳染給人的東西被搞成跟登革熱一樣容易傳染，這就是一個生化武器，我有說這東西的致死率還不確定嗎?如果沒治療死亡率幾乎是100%，腦炎和貧血遲早會殺了你，原本感染猴子版的獵人死了一半，我還沒見過被積極治療的人會是什麼狀況，我想是會痊癒但這東西會攻擊大腦，可能會留下終身的神經性損害」

「那我會盡可能保證這個改造的版本被徹底銷毀」 Mycroft說

「真的?」Cyrus問

「以免夜長夢多」 Mycroft說

「喔太好了!我還在想這玩意兒肯定會有人想拿去當武器!」Cyrus鬆了一口氣「銷毀的時候我要在場」

「見證?」安西亞問

「當然」Cyrus點頭「不過原本的那個瘧原蟲亞種我的同事會繼續研究的，那種東西遲早會因為開發雨林而跟更多人口接觸的」

「既然事情解決了，明天的行程要更改嗎?」安西亞問

「把那幾位博士的會議取消，明天下午就回國」 Mycroft說「Cyrus你還有事嗎?」

「拿去」Cyrus從背包裡拿出一個可疑的娃娃，長得跟奇怪的章魚一樣

「這是什麼?」 Mycroft眼神死的看著可疑生物

「娃娃啊，Cecil不是喜歡抱著娃娃嗎?」Cyrus問

「這是嗜菌體嗎…?」安西亞問

「對啊」Cyrus說「還是他會比較喜歡腺病毒的?」

「他只喜歡他那隻海豹，你的好意我心領了」 Mycroft說

「那阿米巴?」Cyrus拿出一個綠色的娃娃，上面畫了一個很蠢的笑臉「Rosie就很喜歡這些娃娃」

「那你還是送給Rosie吧」 Mycroft說

Cecil那幾天都非常堅持要跟著爺爺奶奶，好像只要他沒看著爺爺奶奶就會走丟一樣， Sherlock和John帶著Rosie探望了Holmes老夫妻，Rosie和Cecil一起跑去鄰居家找那隻大貓玩了， Sherlock看出父親摔倒的原因後和他哥哥做出了驚人的一致的扶額動作

\---------------------------------------------

「Elena」Colin輕喚哄孫子入睡的妻子「你還不來睡嗎?怎麼一直盯著Cecil，那孩子怎麼了嗎?」

「沒有，他好得很」Elena摸著孫子的頭髮「我只是突然發現他其實和 Mycroft長得也沒那麼像，他的眼睛就非常像Lestrade家人，還有很多地方都是」

「大家都這麼說」Colin把手放在妻子肩上，只有Elena一直認為Cecil和小時候的 Mycroft長得一模一樣，但那恐怕是心理作用「來睡吧」

「好」Elena跟著Colin走出房間，Cecil的房間裡小夜燈還亮著，星星從小夜燈投射到天花板上，這個小燈是Colin選的，他以前也在 Mycroft的房間天花板上貼螢光星星

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<模仿>

Greg有時候加班得太晚，回家時根本沒體力上樓洗澡睡覺所以他會先在客廳睡一會，剛下班他也經常在沙發上攤著，把領帶解開掛在脖子上或者丟在桌上，大衣和公事包就放在沙發上

「讓Papa睡一下，晚餐好了再來叫他」 Mycroft抱起趴在沙發扶手上看Greg的三歲兒子

「Papa很累」Cecil說

「對啊，他今天天還沒亮就出門了」 Mycroft把兒子放下對他做了安靜的手勢，接著換成用手語和兒子交談”如果你能安靜不吵醒Papa你也可以在這裡玩”

Mycroft把Greg的公事包放到地上，用Greg的大衣幫他蓋上，然後輕輕的鬆開Greg的領帶，他把抽出來的領帶和Greg脫下的西裝外套放在桌上就去廚房弄晚餐了，雖然只是把材料放進烤箱而已，但他煮了一鍋湯必須盯著才行

Cecil在客廳玩拼圖，但就算是翻到背面面拼他也完成了，這個玩具Rosie說玩了很久，可是對Cecil來說這就跟把形狀一樣的積木放進盒子裡一樣簡單

他爬起來走到Greg身旁，Greg還是熟睡著，一點要醒來的跡象都沒有，Cecil仔細觀察了一下爸”嗯，他早上明明有刮鬍子可是鬍渣又冒出來了，為什麼Daddy刮鬍子後就很乾淨，但Papa每天都跟沒刮一樣?”Cecil的想法大約是這樣的，想著想著伸出手指戳了Greg的臉，沒醒，他又戳了兩下爸爸還是文風不動，所以他乖乖把手收回來了

Mycroft走進客廳的時候看到的是已經醒來的Greg坐在沙發上笑著拿手機拍Cecil

「你看他」Greg笑著叫 Mycroft看兒子

「你什麼時候醒的?」 Mycroft問

「他想穿我的外套結果差點跌倒的時候」Greg笑著說

「Daddy我沒吵Papa，是他自己起來的」Cecil說，他穿上了Greg的西裝外套，在他身上那看起來像是件過大的袍子，大半截袖子垂下來被他甩來甩去的，Cecil不會打領帶，所以他只是把領帶在自己脖子上圍了一圈

「我起來剛好看到他在穿我的衣服」Greg笑著說「你也太可愛了」他輕輕的捏了兒子的臉一把

「Daddy這個!」Cecil指著領帶說「跟Daddy一樣!」

「這是Papa的領帶，我們有一樣的領帶」 Mycroft在沙發上坐下把Cecil抱到腿上讓他坐著「我幫你弄好」 Mycroft很認真的幫Cecil把領帶打好，領帶對Cecil來說太長了，但看到自己和兩個爸爸打上了一樣的領帶Cecil很開心，抱著 Mycroft親了他的臉頰說謝謝

「也親Papa一下嘛」Greg湊上去說

「不要，有鬍渣」Cecil偷笑說

「那領帶還給我」Greg孩子氣的和兒子賭氣

「等一下」Cecil說

晚餐後Greg上樓去洗澡， Mycroft讓Cecil穿著Greg的西裝和領帶玩了一會就把外套和領帶收回了，要是孩子在玩的時候踩到跌倒就太危險了

「你喜歡領帶嗎?」 Mycroft問

「喜歡」Cecil說

「為什麼?」 Mycroft問

「因為Daddy和Papa都有」Cecil說

「那你想不想要自己的領帶?」 Mycroft問

「想」Cecil點頭

幾天後Cecil收到他的兒童領帶非常高興，但當他發現那是像項鍊一樣在後面有鉤子勾住而不是跟爸爸們的一樣的時候相當失望，不過他還是很喜歡


	16. Chapter 16

<十萬個為什麼>

(*這篇緊接著上一更的故事，是Colin摔倒後兩天發生的)

「我快瘋了」迪摩克一來上班就在到咖啡時說

「怎麼說?」Greg也在休息室泡咖啡

「小孩子，他們總是有很多很多很多很多很多問題」迪摩克說

「你沒有小孩」Greg說「你的繼子女都跟你差不多大」

「我有孫子」迪摩克說，他幾年前娶了自己的高中老師，突然有了兒女而且每個都跟他差不多大，而且還有幾個孫子

「Right，差點忘了」Greg往咖啡裡加了點牛奶「所以是哪個讓你一早就頭痛?」

「Bobby，五歲的那個，今天我送他去學校，他一路上不停地問問題」迪摩克說「你一定很清楚那是什麼情況，一開始還是一般的問題”太陽為什麼會起來?”.”晚上太陽去哪了?”然後他們會沒完沒了的一直Why.Why. Why.Why.Why.Why.Why下去，最後你根本不知道怎麼回答」

「經你這麼一說…」Greg皺眉「沒有耶，Cecil幾乎不跟我來這套十萬個為什麼的」

「什麼!?」迪摩克非常驚訝「這怎麼可能!他幾歲來著?三歲?」

「三歲，但他真的不會這樣對我沒完沒了的提問」Greg說

「真的?」迪摩克不敢置信

「非常少，他有好一陣子都沒對我這樣問個沒完了，不知道是不是因為他會自己看書」Greg說

迪摩克”噗”的一聲把一口咖啡噴回杯子裡去了

「你兒子識字了!!!???」迪摩克大叫

「原來你不知道嗎?」Greg說

  
  


同一天稍晚Greg在221B偶遇了安西亞，她替 Mycroft送了一份特殊文件來，Holems兄弟倆這陣子不知道為了什麼事情聯手了，Greg為這個得到莫里亞蒂待遇的倒楣鬼感到同情，在221B的還有另一個捲毛，Cyrus正在接受John的包紮，他自己無法處理背後的撕裂傷

「你是怎麼了?」Greg問

「我闖進了一間恐怖分子的實驗室打倒了站崗的傢伙，阻止了一場可能會發生在倫敦地下鐵的恐怖攻擊，有槍的那些傢伙 Sherlock提前抓住了」Cyrus說

「所以你是滾下樓梯了吧?」Greg說，他覺得Cyrus挺幽默的

「不，滾下樓梯的是Uncle Colin」Cyrus說

「他的確和人打架了，至於剩下的你想知道還是問 Mycroft吧」John無奈地說，他在事後被帶到一個小房間簽了一大堆保密文件

「很高興你這麼謹慎，Dr.Watson」在桌子邊和 Sherlock用德語交談的安西亞說

「你的手沒受傷啊」Greg說，Cyrus的雙手幾乎沒有傷，通常和人打過還留下這麼多傷的人的拳頭一定會受傷，甚至會有撕裂傷，Cyrus的手比較像是跌倒了以後用手去撐地而擦傷的，他的手掌和手指有幾個擦傷

「他用踢的」 Sherlock嘴角和顴骨上都帶了傷

「用踢的?」Greg笑「跆拳道嗎?聽說現在很多人會送孩子去學」

「卡波耶拉」Cyrus說「我才不會用手去打人，我還要留著我的手做手術」

「我好像聽過這個名詞」Greg說

「縫好了，別又扯開了」John說

「謝謝」Cyrus站起來扭了扭脖子，Greg原本還真的沒注意到這個年輕人其實非常結實，他的體型雖然算是瘦的，但他身上大多是肌肉，是靈活的運動員會有的身材，Cyrus把眼鏡戴上，找到自己放在一旁的襯衫穿上

「那是一種舞蹈對吧?」Greg問，他想起來自己曾在某個影星的採訪聽過這個名詞

「是武術」Cyrus說「不過的確是以舞蹈為偽裝沒錯，看起來很像在跳街舞」

「怎麼會學這麼特殊的東西?」Greg問

「我們的父母會催我們學一種防身技巧，你知道的，我們的老爸被綁架過」Cyrus說

「我知道，你姐姐在美國的機場把我過肩摔了」Greg說

「我不喜歡傷害到我的手」Cyrus說「在大學裡正好有巴西學生，所以我後來才學了卡波耶拉」

「那其實是一種很美的運動」安西亞收起 Sherlock簽過名的文件說

「我參加過比賽，實戰上也確實能發揮作用」Cyrus說「對手很難預測你的動作，只要踢中頭部一下就能把比我強壯的人給擊暈，我個人覺得非常好用」

「雙手被綁也能戰鬥也是卡波耶拉的特殊之處」 Sherlock說

「畢竟原本是奴隸創造的武術」Cyrus說

「Greg你來有事嗎?」John收好了醫藥箱問

「上次那個案子 Sherlock你還沒把筆錄交給我」Greg說「我會待在這裡直到你交出來為止」

「現在就開始寫， Sherlock」John聽起來像命令兒子寫功課的老媽一樣

「 Mycroft在倫敦嗎?」Greg問安西亞

「他在家工作，我等下就要過去了」安西亞說

「Cecil最近怎麼樣?前幾天爺爺的事情他一定嚇壞了」John倒茶給Greg說

「喔他很好，幸好我們有教他怎麼打999」Greg說「但爺爺奶奶越來越有寵壞他的傾向了」

「Mr.和Mrs.Holmes會寵壞孩子，真令人驚訝啊」John有些諷刺的說，言下之意說的就是 Sherlock

「哈哈哈，話說Rosie呢?上學適應嗎?」Greg問

「還可以，但我已經因為他在學校說的話嚇到老師被叫去兩次了，這還只是這個學期」John說

「這學期才開始第二個禮拜」Greg說

「他換了新老師」John攤手

「今天我和迪摩克在聊天，他才說他的孫子最近都有一堆問不完的問題」Greg說「現在想想Rosie也會那樣，十萬個為什麼沒完沒了的」

「老實說迪摩克娶了自己高中老師這件事現在還是滿驚人的…」John吐槽「小孩子都這樣啊”為什麼我的頭髮是卷的”.”為什麼武的眼睛是藍的”.”為什麼我不能碰青蛙”.”為什麼 Sherlock叫 Sherlock”.”為什麼很多人都叫John”，我們最後都會找東西讓他分心，最近讓他去幫哈德森太太的植物澆水還算有用」

「Cecil就不會這樣，今天早上迪摩克一說我才發現他真的不會」Greg笑著說

「你運氣真好」John說

「他會啊」安西亞從手機抬頭

「咦?」Greg咦了一聲轉頭看安西亞「可是他沒有這樣問我啊」

「你不知道嗎?」安西亞說

「不知道什麼?」Greg問

「我剛好有錄影，因為那真的滿可愛的」安西亞把手機影片發給Greg

\---------------------------------------------------

Greg在手機上撥放影片，John好奇的湊過來看

「時間應該差不多了」安西亞的聲音在手機開啟錄影後出現

「Daddy」敲門聲後是Cecil的聲音「可以進來嗎?」

「請進」 Mycroft短暫的從文件裡抬頭，現在是早上十點，這正好是早上聽完安西亞會報和處理完重要工作後用來處理比較不重要的繁瑣文件的時間

Cecil墊著腳尖開門把門推開後轉身拿起他放在地上的葡萄汁，那裝在他的小水壺裡，這樣他就能帶著他的飲料或者水在家裡走來走去也不用擔心打翻，他還拉著他的玩具小拖車，裡面裝了幾個玩具和書，當然還有他的海豹娃娃，他會拉著這個小拖車在家裡活動，這樣他可以同時帶很多玩具，如果Greg在家有時候他會讓Cecil坐在拖車裡拉著他在家裡走廊上玩，速度不會太快但每次都能讓Cecil大笑著發出尖叫聲

「Morni，Alex」Cecil說早安的時候咬字還是有改善空間，他把玩具和水壺拿進書房並關上門後舉手對安西亞打招呼

「早安，Cecil」安西亞對Cecil揮手「你吃飽了嗎?」

「吃飽了」Cecil說話的同時雙手摸了自己的肚子低頭看了一下

像是一種默認的固定行程，Cecil在辦公桌前方的地上坐下開始玩玩具，Greg知道Cecil會在被允許的時候在 Mycroft的工作時間在書房玩

「Daddy我可以開始嗎?」Cecil問

「可以」 Mycroft依然埋首於他的文件中，手上的筆沒停過

「什麼是時差?」Cecil問

「不同地區的時間有差別，比如在英國現在是十點，但在美國不是，在這裡是白天，在另一個地方可能是晚上」 Mycroft沒有抬頭，手上的筆也沒停過，毫不猶豫的回答

「Why?」Cecil問

「因為地球是圓型的，陽光一次只會照一部分的地球，而地球會自己轉動，他轉了一圈就是一天，但每個地方照到陽光天亮的時間不同所以大家感受到的時間是不一樣的」 Mycroft說

「為什麼地球是圓的?」Cecil問

「你看過棉花糖怎麼被製作出來的嗎?」 Mycroft問

「用一根棍子伸進去機器，棉花糖會捲上去」Cecil說

「星球是圓形的是因為有引力，就像棉花糖機器一樣，形成一顆星球的物質有輕有重，但他們最後凝聚在一起的形狀就是接近圓形的形狀，那非常複雜，詳細的原因等你大一點我可以跟你解釋」 Mycroft說

「OK」Cecil說「什麼是牲畜?」

「牲畜指的是由人類飼養的動物，比如農場裡的牛.馬.羊.雞都是牲畜，那是一個大人比較會用的詞」 Mycroft說

「為什麼雞不會飛?」Cecil問

「雞其實是能飛的，只是他們的飛行能力不像鴿子那麼好，而農場飼養的雞都是由人類保護的品種，所以他們有很多都已經失去飛行能力了」 Mycroft說

「為什麼雞可以飛但是鴕鳥不行?」Cecil問

「鴕鳥太大了，他飛不起來，但他們跑得很快所以不會飛也沒有關係」 Mycroft說

「最大的鳥是什麼鳥?」Cecil問

「現在還存在的最大的鳥是鴕鳥，如果算上已經絕種的我就不確定了，你可以問你的Aunty Sunny，他會給你很棒的答案的，不過如果是與人類同時存在過的巨大鳥類，紐西蘭直到幾百年前還有恐鳥，他們有三公尺高，也不會飛」 Mycroft說

「為什麼我睡著了也不會忘記呼吸?」Cecil問

「你的大腦，上次我解釋過大腦是什麼還記得嗎?」 Mycroft短暫抬頭看了兒子一眼

「記得」Cecil點頭

「你大腦底下有一塊專門替你記住這些的區域，那部分叫做腦幹，所有你不記得也不能控制自己去做，但是重要到不能被忘記的事情，比如心跳和呼吸，就算你睡著了腦幹也會維持你的身體運作」 Mycroft說

「喔…」Cecil歪頭想了一下「為什麼John是Rosie的Daddy但Sherlock不是Rosie的Papa?」

「因為John和Sherlock沒有結婚， Sherlock也沒有領養Rosie，他是Rosie的監護人，也就是說他照顧和保護Rosie，但是因為他和John沒有結婚所以他還不是Rosie的爸爸，不過Rosie不叫 SherlockPapa或Daddy是因為他習慣叫他 Sherlock了」 Mycroft說

「為什麼 Sherlock的名字是 Sherlock?Rosie也想知道」Cecil說

「因為我們家以前就有人叫做 Sherlock，跟Daddy一樣，我們都是用以前家裡有人用過的名字」 Mycroft說

「Papa呢?」Cecil問

「Greg是個很常見的名字，Lestrade家以前應該沒有人叫這個」 Mycroft說

影片裡接下去沒完沒了的問題，從”雞為什麼不會飛”到”為什麼雙胞胎長得一樣”到”神聖是什麼意思”，Cecil最後才滿意的說他問完了，整個過程 Mycroft手上的筆完全沒停過

\-------------------------------------------------------

「他的問題比Rosie還多」John說

「他每天都這樣嗎?」Greg問

「差不多，如果Sir不忙的話，如果我們很忙他會把問題記著明天再問」安西亞說

「為什麼他不問我?」Greg有些失落的說

「我想是跟上上個月晚餐時你不知道怎麼回答”為什麼魚不用眨眼睛”的問題導致的，Cecil差不多從那之後才開始把問題累積起來問Sir的」安西亞說

「這的確比較有效率還保證正確，而且你不會因為答不出來而尷尬」John笑

「我作為爸爸的的尊嚴好像有什麼很重要的區域被佔領了」Greg自我吐槽

「你能逃過一劫是因為有人替你加班」 Sherlock吐槽

Greg抹了把臉，他在Cecil心中的形象到底怎麼了啊…

「這是什麼東西啊?」Greg注意到丟在沙發上的一個袋子裡露出的布娃娃，他拿了一個棕色的起來看，水熊蟲的傻笑臉對著他

「我本來要送Cecil和Rosie的，但 Mycroft那傢伙嫌醜要我拿回來」Cyrus抱怨著拿出了那個阿米巴原蟲和嗜菌體的娃娃

「我覺得滿可愛的啊」Greg笑著說「這個我替你拿回去給Cecil吧」

「我就說是 Mycroft的品味有問題」Cyrus說

“不，Greg對這種娃娃最低的評價就是還算可愛，我居然同意 Mycroft的看法了，作為一個傳染病專家卻到處把傳染病發送出去聽起來超詭異的，就算是娃娃也很奇怪”John眼神死的想著

那個水熊蟲娃娃雖然省略了很多細節但還是讓人覺得那是半成品，Rosie從學校回來後抱著嗜菌體娃娃非常開心的抱了Cyrus，但Rosie堅持那是一隻”章魚”

  
  


「那是什麼東西」 Mycroft眼神死的看著兒子手上抱著的棕色娃娃

「水熊蟲娃娃，Cyrus送的」Greg說「Cecil喜歡嗎?」

「好奇怪」Cecil看著水熊蟲說

「看來是不喜歡啊…」Greg歪頭

「他只是喜歡他的海豹娃娃而已，更不用說是這種奇怪的東西」 Mycroft扶額說

「你想要這個娃娃嗎?」Greg問Cecil

Cecil雙手拿著水熊蟲看著那對毫無生氣的眼睛皺著眉抬頭看著Greg的眼睛拼命的搖頭

「好，那我明天拿去送迪摩克讓他帶給他孫子吧」Greg苦笑

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<調查>

「Greg Lestrade探長借一步說話」內部調查組的一男一女出示證件後進入他的辦公室把門關上

「請問有什麼事?」Greg問「上次唐納文開槍的案件已經證實是正當防衛了，如果是先前我被指控調查選舉經費濫用時的…」

「不是先前的案件」調查組的男人打斷了他的話「你認得這個帳號嗎?」他把一張文件放到Greg面前

「這是我退休金的帳號」Greg依然一臉困惑皺著眉看兩人

「你是怎麼做投資決定的?」女探員問

「呃…我沒有做決定，這個帳號我完全交給我的丈夫管，無論是投資什麼或者裡面現在有多少錢我其實都不清楚」Greg說

「你連裡面有多少錢都不知道?」女探員狐疑的問

「是我的習慣，如果整天看著那個數字就只是在等退休而已，我不希望我的工作動力最後只剩下存夠錢退休，所以只要沒有少於我原本存進去的數目我都不會收到通知」Greg說

兩個探員交換了一個眼神後同時看向Greg

「請問到底是怎麼了?」Greg問

「有人檢舉你從事內線交易」女探員說

「那這個人顯然不認識我，我沒有那個知識和頭腦幹金融犯罪」Greg笑了一下就馬上收起笑容「我猜是康明斯醫療器材公司吧?」

「沒錯，就是康明斯，檢舉的內容是你藉由調查時得到的資訊決定在公司股票因不當政治捐款被調查而暴跌的前一天賣出」男探員說

「你的帳戶雖是由你丈夫管理但你依然有可能告訴他這份資訊讓他提前做這個決定」女探員說

「呃，你說的沒錯，但我絕對不會這麼做，因為這違法，還有我根本不知道我有這間公司的股票」Greg說

「我們聽過很多這種藉口」男探員說

「那你們可能需要和我丈夫談談」Greg說「他才是真正經手這些事情的，我可以把他的名字和電話給你們，他因為健康因素在家工作，所以他可能會有漏接電話的情況」他在便條紙寫下 Mycroft的名字和電話後把紙條給探員，Greg不相信 Mycroft會違法，更具體來說，他不相信 Mycroft會被抓到違法

「我想確認一下，你的丈夫從事的是什麼工作?」男探員看了字條上的名字後問

「他是公務員，在交通部上班」Greg說

「Oh Fuck」男探員摘下眼鏡捏著鼻樑「我就知道這名字很眼熟」

「又是他」女探員也嘆氣

「你們認識我老公?」Greg問

「這樣就說得通了，畢竟搞死你也不會阻止調查結果被公布」女探員說

「這件事八成又會跟之前一樣，你丈夫被檢舉過很多次內線交易，但每次約談他都會很配合的解釋他怎麼推測出市場或者公司前景，他就是個他媽的超級電腦，如果他哪天不做公務員了我也會請他管我的退休帳號」男探員頓時失去了他的專業變成了閒聊

「檢舉你的人應該是想找他麻煩而不是針對你而來，附帶一提，我很喜歡那些部落格上的故事，和 Sherlock Holmes合作真是辛苦你了」女探員說

「所以這種事情已經發生很多次了?」Greg問

「我訪談過他一次，真他媽見鬼的準」男探員說「Fuck，早知道就省這一趟了」

「他平常真的有好好在上班嗎?我是說，他如果不是每天都在研究這些數據和財報不可能有那些預測」女探員說

「…」Greg抹了把臉，顯然金融犯罪組那裏 Mycroft已經變成傳說了「他是個天才，我不是開玩笑的，他的智商無法計算，他比 Sherlock還要聰明，我只知道他會在工作之餘花點時間看新聞和資料，但他正職就忙得不可開交了，所以我不認為他在這上面花了多少時間」

「為什麼這麼有才華的人會去當公務員?還是他媽的交通部!?」男探員說

「啊哈哈…他喜歡穩定固定的生活」他的確不是交通部的，至今會乖乖配合這些調查八成是因為發生的時候他心情都還不錯吧，Greg乾笑著想

「這是你的孩子嗎?」女探員指著Greg桌上的照片問

「是啊」Greg把照片轉過去讓女探員看，上面是Greg抱著Cecil，Cecil抱著海豹娃娃對著鏡頭笑的合照，拍這張照片的是 Mycroft

「你女兒好可愛!幾歲了啊?」女探員說

「他是男孩子，現在三歲了」笑著說

「我家的現在13歲了，青少年超討人厭的」男探員嘆氣說「等我退休他也要上大學了，想到這點就有點感慨」

「錯過自己孩子的成長很可惜」女探員說

「所以我打算提早退休，至少能陪我女兒幾年」男探員說「你打算提早退休嗎?」

「我?不了，我打算做到年紀到，或者做不下去為止」Greg說「而且我不打算退休就靠老公養，我還要自己存錢」

「你要不要看看你自己的帳戶裡有多少錢啊」女探員聽了以後說

「可能快要夠了吧，我猜啦」Greg說

「老實說光是你這個戶頭的金額就足夠你被內部調查了，畢竟領死薪水的不可能存這麼多錢」男探員說

「我跟他說只要穩定低風險的投資就好，不可能那麼多吧」Greg自己說都有點半信半疑，除此之外他只要求 Mycroft不要往他的退休帳戶匯款而已

「這種金額的確要用高槓桿高風險投資比較有可能在幾年內達成，不過你的操盤手他媽的神的跟什麼一樣，你現在其實就能退休了，還能過得很舒適」男探員說

「如果不考慮養小孩的錢的話他大概十五年前就能退休了」女探員算了一下說

「差不多喔」男探員想了一下附和

「等一下，你們是認真的嗎?我靠，讓我看一下那份文件」Greg從覺得有趣到感覺這兩個人是說真的，馬上從女探員那拿到他的帳戶資訊，兩名探員看著Greg在他們面前當機，他最後放下文件捏了自己的鼻樑

「想提前退休了?」男探員問

「我得找時間和那傢伙談談」Greg說「Oh fuck，如果有人問我為什麼有這麼大一筆錢我還真的答不出來」

「我覺得”我結婚對象有個爵位”就能回答所有問題了」女探員說

「那倒是真的」Greg抹了把臉

「我想我們時間差不多了，打擾你了，這件事情不太可能變成真的內部調查，所以你放心吧」男探員和Greg握手說

Greg在兩個探員離開後立刻打電話給 Mycroft，但在 Mycroft用術語把他繞昏頭前Greg投降了，這種事情已經超出他的智商和知識範圍了

「算了算了，沒違法就好，你處理吧」Greg說

「所以我才沒和你解釋過這些，這只會讓你頭痛的摸著額頭仰天嘆氣」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼知道我剛才的動作…我辦公室的監視器沒關嗎?」Greg問

「你和James都有這個習慣動作，Amy也有，只是合理的猜測」 Mycroft說

「如果我哪天被人說是收賄才有存款我絕對會讓你負責出來澄清」Greg說「Cecil呢?」

「他在院子裡和煤炭玩，他拿早餐剩下的的水煮蛋去餵那隻渡鴉了」 Mycroft說

「話說你真的被調查過很多次?」Greg問

「通常是想藉機調查我名下資產，或者抓到我的把柄，不過他們能抓到的都是誘餌，所以我會配合這種調查來清除潛在敵人」 Mycroft說

「警察禁不起被調查，這會影響我辦案」Greg嘆氣說

「你放心，不會有下次了」 Mycroft說

Greg不怎麼真心的為引起這次調查的傢伙默哀了三秒

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Danny .Boy>

「James什麼事?」Greg坐在沙發上很愜意的拿著一罐啤酒，看著球賽重播享受他久違的假日，他加班了兩個禮拜終於抓到嫌犯了，三歲的Cecil趴在地上畫畫， Mycroft就坐在Greg旁邊，Cecil畫完會拿給他看或者要他畫點東西給自己， Mycroft能完美的複製所有Cecil指定的卡通或者可愛圖片出來

「其實不是我啦，只是Danny遇到了一點事情，我們不知道怎麼處理比較好」James站在廚房裡，Danny坐在一旁等他把電話給自己「你能和他談談嗎?這個話題你來講比較有說服力，而且還是經驗談」

「什麼事?」Greg問

「Well….」James看了兒子一眼「我覺得還是讓他自己跟你說好了」他把手機給了Danny後走出廚房

「嗨，Uncle Greg」Danny聽起來沒平常那麼雀躍了，但通常只要和Rick分開他都是個很安分的孩子，雙胞胎長大後個性的差別就變得比較明顯了，Rick一直都是比較容易興奮和衝動的那個，Danny只是喜歡跟著哥哥橫衝直撞，但大概12歲以後他們就產生了明顯的區別，Danny比較溫柔.比較貼心，Rick也是個好孩子，但他很少留意到不明顯的跡象，比如某個尷尬的對話需要停止或者某人強忍著身體不舒服配合團體活動

「Hey，惹了什麼麻煩?」Greg問

「我沒惹麻煩，只是現在我的狀況有點尷尬」Danny抓了後腦杓

「OK，發生什麼事了?」Greg問

「我在學校球隊的朋友吉爾維(Gylfi)」Danny在餐桌邊坐下「跟我告白了」

「OK，所以那是個男生還是女生的名字?我得搞清楚這點才能給你意見」Greg笑了

「吉爾維是男的」Danny抹了把臉說「I’m not gay，Greg」

「那你可以直接和他說你是直的，很禮貌的告訴對方就好啦」Greg喝了一口啤酒「這沒什麼，跟被自己不喜歡的女孩子告白一樣，Just don’t be a dick」

「他知道我是直的」Danny說「他要搬去義大利了」

Danny把今天放學後的事情告訴Greg，他的好朋友是Gay他知道，但他不知道吉爾維喜歡自己，他們認識好幾年了，吉爾維第一次告訴任何人自己是Gay的對象就是Danny

「我真的覺得很抱歉，我說真的，你該看看他的表情」Danny說

「看來愛上直男不管過了多少個世代都是Gay的死穴啊」Greg苦笑，他早就拿著手機到琴房去了，他坐在豆袋沙發上聽Danny說自己和吉爾維的友情多深厚，同時在心裡默默地推測吉爾維這個不喜歡運動.也不看足球的男孩加入足球隊的原因恐怕是Danny，而那至少是三年前的事了

「我因為覺得很尷尬根本說不出話來」Danny很懊惱地趴在餐桌上「他就跟我道歉然後跑掉了，我該怎麼辦?」

「呃…為什麼James會覺得你該來問我?」Greg問

「我大約引述一下他說的是”你Uncle Greg就和他好朋友結婚而且失敗收場”一類的，還有，主要是因為你是Gay」Danny說

「就算都是Gay或直的也不會有完全一致的感情觀的，而且我不是Gay，我是雙性戀」Greg說「還有跟你爸說我會把他踢進海裡第三次」

「前兩次是怎麼回事?」Danny問

「Well，Just James being James」Greg說「我們兄弟的舊帳了，我人比較好，我不會把他的黑歷史說給他兒子聽的，第一次是他帶Lily出去玩結果忘了把他帶回來，我把Lily從隔壁鎮上的小學接回來後把他踹進海裡的」

「你不是說不會說出他的黑歷史嗎…」Danny吐槽

「那不重要，我覺得這種事情你該自己想想」Greg說「你和吉爾維做了這麼多年的朋友，你跟他比較熟，如果這是個女孩子你會怎麼做?他就要搬家了」

「呃…」Danny想了一下「我可能需要幾分鐘來考慮」

「那就去想，還有，好好跟人家解釋一下你是尷尬，不然對方以為你是討厭他就真的很傷人了」Greg說「就當作對方是女孩子吧，這樣想會更容易些」

「我也沒跟女孩子約過會」Danny說

「那並不重要，反正你也不是要跟你朋友約會，只是單純的告訴他你們只能當朋友而已」Greg說

「欸…Greg你和男女都約過會對吧?」Danny問

「對啊，怎麼了?」Greg問

「有差嗎?」Danny問「約會對象的性別不一樣會有什麼差別嗎?」

「首先女孩子的父親大多會威脅要宰了你，但男孩子的話我還沒遇過會警告人的，不過我那時候很多人沒對父母出櫃，還有就是女生會比較戒備你會不會意圖不軌，而有些男的本身就是意圖不軌的那方，反正你是直的，這種事情你不用深入了解，你只要好好想想怎麼和你的朋友解釋你不討厭他就好」Greg說

「喔…那我大約了解了，謝謝，掰掰」Danny說

「掰」Greg還沒說出第二個掰電話就掛斷了

結果Greg還沒走出琴房電話又來了

「又怎麼了?」Greg問

「Danny好像沒跟你說清楚」James說

「不就是他不小心把狀況搞得很尷尬嗎?」Greg說「初戀嘛，告白失敗的時候會逃跑是很正常的」

「Danny本來在煩惱的不是這個」James說「看來他真的沒問」

「不然本來他是要問什麼?」Greg問

「吉爾維告白後問他能不能在他搬家前跟他出去玩一天，意思就很像是約會了」James說「Ricky說Danny整個傻了，吉爾維才跑掉的，Danny覺得和朋友約會很奇怪，我又不知道我能給他什麼建議，我不是浪漫的人更不適合當戀愛顧問或分手顧問，見鬼，我能認識Isak還是因為她們租的車子爆胎，想說你比較有經驗讓Danny來問你，結果他卻退縮了啊」James嘆氣

「我覺得接下來想怎麼做是Danny自己的事，我們兩個老爸根本不懂現在小孩的想法，還是少瞎操心吧，Danny很聰明懂事，他會有辦法的」

「既然你都這麼說了那也只能這樣了，Cecil最近怎麼樣?」James問

「他很好，他最近特別喜歡和 Mycroft一起畫畫」Greg說「你們呢?」

「Ricky跟鄰居的孩子打架了，對方比他大兩歲，他在和其他朋友玩的時候被那個鄰居搶了球場，對方又非常的囂張，聽其他孩子說是那個傢伙先推了Danny，然後Rick就和他打起來了」James的頭痛如果有音量，現在Greg站在琴房，在客廳的 Mycroft都會聽見

「結果呢?」Greg問

「Rick運動神經很好，我是說，真的非常好，他把那個高了他一個頭的傢伙臉朝下壓在地上要他跟Danny道歉，Danny在勸架，他被推倒只是在遊樂設施上撞了一下頭，腫了一包之外沒有什麼，但Rick就不是了，他臉上有瘀青，嘴巴裡被牙齒割破流了不少血，因為對方在他臉上打了兩拳，後來附近的大人跑出來把他們分開了，我當時在上班，我的岳父母還陪他去了一趟警局」James說

「沒被起訴吧?」Greg問

「因為大家都看到是對方先動手推Danny的，所以互相道歉後就各自回家了，學校知道這件事後Rick現在每天放學都要留下來接受輔導，不過這真的是很好的結果了，至少他不會留下紀錄」James說「為什麼他跟我這麼像啊…」

「因為有一半是你的基因，不過說真的，Rick沒有這麼暴力啊」Greg說「就算他現在是個青少年他也遠比我見過的某些孩子收斂」

「你沒見過他因為Danny發火，他從小時候就這樣，只是以前他做不出什麼破壞，頂多是他咬了同學那一次你記得嗎?剛上小學的時候，同學搶了Danny的玩具被他咬了」James說

「喔我記得」Greg說「很多小孩都有這個階段，Lily也咬過男同學」Greg說

「大概是他們雙胞胎之間的什麼特殊情感連結吧，有人欺負Danny的話Rick會徹底發飆，我說的是”徹底”，連Isak都拉不住的那種程度」James說「Cecil還沒到這個階段吧?我連他耍脾氣的樣子都沒有印象」

「要不是我有你們這群弟妹我真的會因為Cecil以為小孩子很好照顧」Greg笑

「哈哈，他就是會騙父母生下一個小孩的那種!」James說「我和Isak第一胎就是Rick和Danny，撇開Rick小時候多活潑不說，雙胞胎就夠我自己去預約結紮門診了」他苦笑「他們剛出生那半年我根本不記得睡覺是什麼感覺了」

「感謝老天，Cecil跟他爸爸一樣安靜」Greg說

「那就這樣吧，我得去弄晚餐了」James說，實際上他的意思是他得去把東西放進烤箱/拿出烤箱，沒有任何一個熟知James的人會讓他負責烹飪的

幾天後Greg從James那聽到後續，Danny和吉爾維的家人去露營了幾天，吉爾維本來以為Danny會因為被告白而結束他們的友情，他們保證會繼續和彼此聯絡，吉爾維露營回來隔周就和父母一起搬去義大利了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<母親節>

Cecil兩歲起，母親節的時候Greg都會打電話讓他跟奶奶.Amy和Lily跟Ashly說母親節快樂，Ashly是發影片，Greg會錄下Cecil用手語說母親節快樂的影像發過去，而Cecil三歲的時候才覺得奇怪

「Papa，為什麼我要說這麼多母親節快樂?」Cecil指著電視說「電視裡的人只有跟媽媽說」

「因為他們也都是媽媽啊，奶奶是Daddy的媽媽，Ashly是Rory和Nina的媽媽，你順便和她們說一下他們會很開心的」Greg放假在家坐在地上陪Cecil玩積木說

「喔，OK」Cecil點頭

「晚點我們就打給他們吧」Greg說

「現在就可以打給奶奶，奶奶還沒睡午覺」Cecil說

「好啊，你去拿我的電話吧」Greg指著桌上的手機說

Greg撥了Elena的號碼，接通後把手機給了Cecil，手機切成了擴音

「奶奶!」Cecil喊

「喔，Cecil是你啊，親愛的有事嗎?」Elena的聲音馬上就變得充滿喜悅，原本還有點昏昏欲睡的老太太瞬間變得很有精神

「母親節快樂」Cecil說

「謝謝你，你Papa要你打的嗎?」Elena問

「是他自己要打的，我本來打算晚上再打的」Greg湊過去說

「什麼時候要來找奶奶啊?」Elena問

「Papa什麼時候?」Cecil問

「要問你Daddy」Greg說

「 Mycroft呢?」Elena問

「他去倫敦開會」Greg說

「能視訊嗎?」Elena問

「等一下喔」Greg把手機拿過去轉成視訊模式架好讓Cecil和奶奶視訊

「奶奶睡午覺」Cecil指著Elena身上的毯子說

「我本來都快睡著了!」Elena笑著說「Cecil跟Papa越來越像了」

「我覺得他其實還是比較像 Mycroft一點」Greg說「尤其是眼睛」

「Colin也這麼說但我真的覺得他比較像你」Elena說「最近在做什麼啊?親愛的?」

「Daddy教我畫畫.唱歌還有數學」Cecil說「跟Papa玩躲貓貓.踢足球」他開始掰著手指算

「你和奶奶聊聊天，Papa去洗碗喔」Greg摸了Cecil的頭起身到廚房去，他多少還是會聽到Cecil跟奶奶聊天的聲音，不過開水後大部分都會被水聲蓋過，不知道為什麼Cecil後來唱起歌來了

「…」Greg把水關了，豎起耳朵聽Cecil在唱什麼，聽到”Ground Control to Major Tom”後Greg非常滿意又自豪地繼續洗碗

他給Cecil看了那個太空人在太空站唱David Bowie的Space Oddity的影片後Cecil就把歌記起來了，看來他成功阻止Cecil的音樂愛好變得完全只有歌劇或者音樂劇了， Mycroft車上的撥放清單太催眠了，他得有個同伴不然未來在開車的時候他就只有華格納還是誰的作品可以聽了

Greg洗完盤子回到客廳的時候Cecil已經結束和奶奶的視訊，躺在沙發上玩氣球，同時用手腳把汽球維持在自己正上方，這種玩法讓他看起來像某種小狗或者其他可愛的小動物

「奶奶去睡午覺了?」Greg接住了被踢起來的氣球

「奶奶想睡覺，所以我們說掰掰了」Cecil爬起來「Papa玩氣球」

「好啊」Greg看了一下地上的書.畫紙跟玩具「我們先把地上的東西收起來，這樣才安全」

「好~」Cecil很乖的跟爸爸一起收拾地上的東西，之後他們在客廳玩氣球時Greg還是無可避免的踢到了桌腳，Cecil蹲在痛得捲曲在地上的Greg身旁關心他

「Papa痛?」Cecil摸了Greg的頭

「很痛」Greg差點就要說出髒話了，最後吞了回去，他檢查了自己的腳趾，指甲沒翻起來，骨頭大概也沒事

「不痛不痛」Cecil走過去抱了Greg，主動親了爸爸的臉，即使今天Greg也有鬍渣Cecil也沒喊著很刺，然後像一隻被淋濕的貓一樣跑走「Papa要Daddy?」

「No~Papa沒事，不用叫Daddy回來的」Greg摸了兒子的頭

後來他坐在沙發上和Cecil玩氣球，Cecil會把球往他這邊丟，Greg會伸手把氣球拍回去，至少他不會踢到桌腳第二次了，如果再來一次他絕對會忍不住罵髒話的

  
  
  


在一個舒適的客廳裡， Mycroft坐在一位優雅.戴著眼鏡.頭髮全白的老婦人對面翻閱著筆記

「你可以這麼冷靜的閱讀這些是因為你能很好的抽離自我或者是你真的沒什麼情緒起伏我實在猜不准」老婦人說

「薇薇安，你認識我很久了」 Mycroft說，他在他母親的朋友兼心理醫生家裡看的就是他母親的治療紀錄

「我從沒真正的認識你，親愛的，當我在你家的時候都是與你母親在一起，而你會自動到另一個房間去避開Elena」薇薇安說「如果不是Colin同意，還有幾年前你看這些筆記的確改善了Elena和你之間的關係，我是絕對不會讓患者的家屬看治療筆記的，事實上，我不認為看這些對你有好處，如果今天你只是個普通人，看這些紀錄只會讓你難過」

「我天生是個情感淡薄的人，薇薇安」 Mycroft說「而我很擅長把自己的情感抽離，尤其是在分析的時候」

「你總這麼說自己，但你對 Sherlock的關心證明了你並不是這樣的人」薇薇安說「你覺得假裝自己缺乏情感會比較容易嗎?」

「我只是比常人冷淡一些」 Mycroft說「而正如你剛才所說的，你從沒真正的認識我，所以直接假設我的表現是一種偽裝是非常不專業的發言，薇薇安」

「我也不是專業的心理治療師，我退休了」薇薇安說「你覺得Elena最近怎麼樣?他總是在說Cecil的事情，我覺得他延伸到Cecil身上的心結已經被解開了」

「因為他不再說Cecil和我小時候一模一樣嗎?」 Mycroft說

「她最近都在說他以前想太多了，Cecil其實長得比較像你丈夫」薇薇安說

「你看過Cecil的照片嗎?」 Mycroft問

「我只有看過他還是嬰兒時的照片」薇薇安說「他現在多大?」

「三歲」 Mycroft拿出私人手機開了一張Cecil的照片拿給薇薇安看

「…」薇薇安的表情從樂觀變得認真「他長得還是比較像你」

「聽我母親的說法你想像的和實際上的模樣相差很多對吧」 Mycroft收起手機

「Elena已經好轉很多了，他不再逃避他的狀況了」薇薇安說「他知道你會找我談她的近況嗎?」

「我想她並不想實際的阻止或者允許我閱讀這些治療紀錄」 Mycroft說「否則以我母親的個性，她早就行動了」

「她默許你取得她的治療進度，但你不一定要看這些」薇薇安說

「你很清楚讓我了解她的狀況才是對她最好的選擇」 Mycroft說「我能避免她受到太大的刺激，配合她的狀況來安排一些事情」

「我不認為Elena會對你兒子產生排斥」薇薇安說「如果這是你擔心的」

「請不要隨意猜測我的想法，你並不了解我」 Mycroft說

「你們這幾年都各自在想辦法解決這個…障礙」薇薇安說「看到Elena願意再度接受幫助我很高興，但如果這些事對你會產生壓力或者讓你難過，那麼你該停止，關心是好的，但如果你會因此受傷你就該後退了」

「事情在往好的方向發展」 Mycroft說「我早就不會因為這點小事感到壓力或者難過了，請你繼續替我保密」他注意到桌上的花和卡片

「我也不能拒絕啊」薇薇安說「今天母親節，那是我孫女送的」

「我知道今天是母親節」 Mycroft說「我要走了」

「如果可以的話記得給你媽打個電話」薇薇安說，但 Mycroft頭也不回的坐進他的黑車後座離開了

Elena的手機有兩則簡訊通知

“母親節快樂”-M

“母親節快樂”-John&Sherlock&Rosie


	17. Chapter 17

<Remembrance Day >

「Greg你午休不去吃東西嗎?」唐納文敲門進了上司的辦公室他並不是在辦公，桌上放著一個信封和一張紙

「我等下會吃三明治解決，我得把這個寫好」Greg說

「那是什麼?」唐納文才說出口，看到Greg領子上的虞美人別針才想到他上司的習慣「喔，那我就不打擾你了，要咖啡嗎?」

「等你回來順便給我帶一杯就好，謝謝」Greg說

國殤紀念日大家都會別著虞美人花的別針來紀念第一次世界大戰，這對Greg來說就是個很方便的提醒，雖然不總是有空但11月11日前就開始有人別著虞美人花胸針，他天天看著就會提醒自己找時間來做這件事

Greg拿著手上那份舊的信封拿出裡面的文件，上面是他自己的筆跡”請轉交給…”

他把舊的文件放進辦公室的碎紙機裡，他在拿出這份文件前就用手機停止了辦公室的監控，現在他在這裡做的一切就算是 Mycroft也看不見

拿出新的信封和信紙後Greg坐下看了桌上放著的照片，一歲的Cecil在 Mycroft腿上坐著，看著鏡頭笑，他坐在 Mycroft身旁，這是去年聖誕節時Lily幫他們拍的，Cecil也快兩歲了

去年因為Cecil太小，他們太忙所以Greg就算每天看到這些胸針也忘了要更新這份文件，他照過去寫的一樣，在信件開頭寫上了他的親人的聯絡方式，但這一次他先寫上了 Mycroft的名字和私人電話

他銷毀的那一份是很久以前寫的，和 Mycroft交往後他多寫了一份，裝在更小的信封裡放在這個較大的信封下面，指定要交給 Sherlock，因為那是在不公開他和 Mycroft的關係的前提下唯一能把信交給 Mycroft的方式

想了許久後Greg拿起筆開始書寫

**————————————————————————————————**

**給 Mycroft：**

**Mycroft，很抱歉我沒有我所承諾的活得那麼久，就和過去說的一樣，如果我能捐贈器官就讓醫生取走，我希望能夠幫助需要的人，剩下的一切都交由你這個控制狂處理。**

**我不知道我會發生什麼事，如果是我的工作，那我在加入警隊的時候就知道我這是自願站在危險與民眾之間了，請不要怪罪我的同事，我相信他們也非常難過，如果是意外而你在收到我的私人物品時看到這封信，請隨意處置我的所有遺物，除了我的警察手冊，那堆東西麻煩你轉交給唐納文，永遠都有案件還在上訴，他們會需要這份資料。**

**認識你、和你一起生活的這些年我過得很幸福，遠超過我所能想像，我搞砸了我過去的許多段感情和一段婚姻，和你在一起是我在這方面做過最好的決定。**

**I love you.**

**答應我不要自己一個人面對，強迫自己去和別人談談，John不會拒絕你的， Sherlock也不會，我們沒什麼共同朋友，但他們和哈德森太太絕對願意陪你度過這段時期，Alex也會，讓她減低你的工作量，我知道你心情不好會用工作麻痺自己，請別這麼做。**

**你隨時可以打給我的家人，我非常了解他們，無論是哪一個Lestrade都不會因為你半夜或者清晨打給他們而掛你電話，事實上，他們一定會告訴你隨時可以找他們聊聊，他們會很樂意告訴你所有我禁止他們說給你聽的黑歷史，你會需要聽一聽我11歲時和Pat家老三在學校生物課幹的好事，我保證那會讓你大笑，你會很需要笑一笑的。**

**和同樣了解你所愛的人的親友談論過世的人非常有幫助，這是我的經驗，在我父母過世的那一年我們兄弟姊妹之間總是在寫E-mail和聊天，這不會因為時間而淡去，而是像一個舊傷，有的時候好得讓你忘了你受過傷，但有時候你會痛得無法動彈，有時候只是天氣就能使你的傷一整天隱隱作痛，在會痛的時候就對自己寬容一點，休息一下，找人陪陪你，或者給自己一點時間休息吧。**

**你是個非凡的人，你的才智和能力、你的人格和個性、你的禮儀和責任感、你的溫柔和果斷、你的古怪和嘴毒、你和 Sherlock的幼稚爭吵與親情，關於你的一切都使我更加愛你，我愛著你直到我的意識消散的最後一刻。**

**我本來不會催促你振作起來，但現在我會，因為Cecil只剩下你了，在還不懂事的時候失去父親也是件好事，Lily從來沒有真正體會到她人生中有多大的一片空白，但我想Cecil應該已經記事了，他會吵著要Papa，還好他特別黏的是你，這會讓他容易走出失去的傷痛一些。**

**失去父親對孩子來說就跟天崩地裂一樣，而你是他剩下唯一的避難所，所以你要為了Cecil振作起來，至少在他面前表現得跟振作起來一樣，不然他什麼都還不懂，見到你也垮了他會非常的害怕，我父親過世之後我在Ashly面前哭了一次，他就嚇得不知所措，那時候Ashly年紀也不小了，對這麼年幼的Cecil來說那是非常大的打擊，為了他假裝一下吧，拜託你了。**

**如果你遇到另一個你心動的人就勇敢去追吧，雖然我知道依照你的個性和普通人對你的和你對普通人(你所謂的金魚)的忍耐度都低得能穿越地心來看這發生的機率低到不行，但我希望你能追求你自己的幸福，不過如果你追求某個人只因為感到熟悉或者懷念那不是個明智的決定，對對方來說那很不公平，沒有人該是任何人的替代品，而且替代品永遠只會使你更加空虛，我看過有人過了二十年還是念念不忘的尋求著自己前任的替身最後變得只是病態的執著而不是真正愛人。**

**我希望你在沒有我的人生也過得幸福快樂，能照顧好自己和Cecil，我們的兒子會非常需要你，喔，還有你得學吉他，我不在了，你得負責教他彈吉他，還有陪他玩遊戲，跟他打水仗.枕頭仗什麼的，你現在得負責當那個好玩的爸爸了！加油！**

**I love you，Mycroft Holmes.**

**(PS.我的薪資帳戶的錢全部捐給食物銀行、無家者庇護所和家暴庇護組織，細節在我的私人筆記最後一頁，我知道那是一筆不小的錢，但有人更需要這些錢，我退休金帳戶的錢和剩下的一切由你處理。)**

**————————————————————————————————**

Greg把給 Mycroft的信放進信封封好，他揉了眼睛，每年他都會在國殤紀念日前後把這份遺囑拿出來讀一遍，做些修改，這次是重寫了一整份遺囑，這是他個人的習慣，因為警察這份工作的危險性和不確定性，他從年輕時就寫好了一封信壓在抽屜最底，他會和他的搭檔說如果自己有什麼三長兩短就把信拿出來送到他家人手上，現在知道這封信存在的人是唐納文， Sherlock好幾次在翻他的辦公室的時候動過這封信但從沒打開過，那個小天才再怎麼討人厭也看得出這是私人且相當神聖和重要的文件，除非他真的掛了而且死因可疑不然 Sherlock應該不會打開他的遺囑

他沒有在給 Mycroft的信上請他照顧自己的家人，因為他知道 Mycroft一定會替他看顧他們，因為 Mycroft就是這樣的人，而他不想額外給他壓力，如果他死了 Mycroft可能會出於補償心態太過介入他的家人的生活，雖是好意但他不能拿照顧 Sherlock那一套用在Lestrade家人身上，那會讓他們跟被關起來的野生小動物一樣神經緊張到死掉的

但在分開的另一個給手足的信封裡面他到是寫了請他們照顧 Mycroft，還寫上 Mycroft個性孤僻難搞，會假裝自己很好但實際上都內出血到快死了還不懂得接受幫助的性格，還有請他們幫忙 Mycroft照顧Cecil， Mycroft對於當父親不是非常有自信，他很需要正面評價和過來人的幫助，至少需要一些Lestrade家的育兒諮詢服務

Greg接著拿了另一張紙和信封寫了下一封信，在信封上附註讓Cecil長大些後自己讀，至少要十歲左右吧

**————————————————————————————————**

**給小海豹Cecil：**

**Papa很愛你，我知道失去父親對一個孩子來說多麼難受，我17歲的時候也失去了我的父親，但你還有Daddy，Daddy很努力想要做一個好爸爸，但他也會害怕和不知所措，有時候他也會不知道怎麼回答你的問題，有時候他會需要自己靜一靜，你如果想知道Papa的事情可以去問Daddy，他會很樂意告訴你我的事的。**

**我很期待你長大，想要帶你去很多地方、認識很多人、學會很多事，我想帶你去看足球，送你去學校，教你彈吉他，和你說很多很多故事，可是壞事發生了，Papa沒辦法陪你了，對不起，Papa沒辦法陪你長大，Daddy一個人要做兩個人的工作，他會很累，盡量體諒他，好嗎?**

**也許你會覺得不公平，為什麼壞事發生在好人身上，為什麼Papa會死，有些事情和人會傷害你的心，但請不要帶著恨意生活或者疏遠你所在的世界與身邊的人， 這個世界和人們不總是會回報你的愛和好意，但我覺得你還是要盡可能地用你最好的一面去面對他們，因為如果你對這個世界沒有半點愛，最後你非常可能會後悔，而這是最糟的，因為某個人對你抱持惡意，或者某件壞事發生而感到生氣那錯的並不是你，但如果你因為自己的無情而失去交朋友、認識世界的機會、甚至傷害到那些愛你的人而後悔了，你只能怪你自己(對這個世界和身邊的人的無情)，沒有什麼比自責和懊悔更痛苦了。**

**Papa是個警察，我在蘇格蘭場工作，因為大家需要我們，警察負責保護大眾，這之中包含了你和Daddy，我知道我的工作有時候很危險，所以我很小心不讓自己受傷，我也知道我再怎麼小心依然有可能出錯，所以我寫下這封信，我不知道你會是個什麼樣的孩子，你會像我一樣令大人頭痛嗎?或者像你Daddy一樣是個安靜的人?我好想知道，你會喜歡古典樂還是搖滾樂、喜歡足球還是數學、你喜歡男孩子還是女孩子、你喜歡托爾金還是哈利波特、你會不會跟Daddy一樣喜歡吃甜的搞得自己蛀牙(千萬不要，看看你Daddy看牙醫多痛苦！) ，有好多好多關於你的事情我想知道，但我知道一些事情是肯定的：**

**你有一雙跟Daddy一樣漂亮的藍眼睛，Daddy看著你的眼睛決定要給你取名Cecil的，我們叫你小海豹因為你在肚子裡像上岸的海豹一樣扭來扭去的。**

**你一定已經知道你的生母是Lily了，Amy幫助我們把你帶到這個世界上，你是在大家的期待和愛中誕生的，無論未來發生什麼事，有誰對你說過什麼，只要記住這點就好，你是被深愛著的，從你還不存在之前我們就愛著你了，你是我們重要的寶貝，不要讓任何人影響而看輕自己。**

**我和你Daddy很愛你，非常非常的愛你。**

**人生中有很多討厭的人和事，所以罵幾句髒話發洩一下是理所當然的，但別對著長輩和家人罵，除非他們真的幹了什麼值得被小孩子罵髒話的蠢事，只是髒話而已，不會遭天譴的，但把情緒憋在心裡會讓自己非常難受的，至於一天可以說幾次髒話我想規定一下，12歲以前一天兩次，那之後你幾歲就幾次，別在你Daddy面前說髒話說得像個水手，那對他的偏頭痛沒好處。**

**你青春期一定會讓Daddy很頭痛，因為所有Lestrade家的男孩子青春期都是麻煩製造機，試著收斂一點還有享受青春。**

**我知道你會很聰明，因為你是我們的孩子，但我希望你能做得更好，我希望你成為一個善良的人，如果可能的話，成為一個溫柔的人，因為這都是很困難的，作惡和對別人的痛苦視若無睹是非常容易的，但為別人著想、付出是需要真正的努力的， 我希望你能珍惜自己所有的，同情別人所缺乏的，關心需要幫助的，抵抗不公不義的，即使那些並不是發生在你身上你也能為別人站出來，堅持做正確的事情是很困難的，但這都是是值得的。**

**我希望你永遠記得，你是被愛著的，是自由的，你是值得被愛的，是能為別人付出的，你是獨一無二的，是我們最愛的唯一的孩子，我們永遠愛你。**

**————————————————————————————————**

「Greg，前天的化驗報告…OH my GOD ARE you ok?」茉莉推門進來嚇了一跳

「Yeah.Yeah，I’m fine」Greg也嚇了一跳馬上安撫茉莉「我只是有點情緒化」

「怎麼了嗎?」茉莉有點擔心的問

「我沒想到這時間會有人來所以忘了鎖門，抱歉」Greg很快的揉了眼睛對茉莉乾笑說

「發生了什麼事嗎?」茉莉問

「什麼也沒有…唉」Greg不好意思的抓抓頭，他是真的讓這個年輕女孩擔心了「只是我有個習慣，每年這個時候我會修改或者像今天這樣重寫我的遺囑，以防萬一，我會把這些信封壓在我的抽屜裡，唐納文知道這些，如果我出了什麼事他會拿出來交給我的家人」

「喔我很抱歉，我打擾你了」茉莉說

「沒關係，我也也寫完了」Greg拿膠水封上最後的信封

「所以你的家人不知道這些信嗎?」茉莉問

「我不想讓他們知道，不過我姐姐知道我有這個習慣， Mycroft絕對會想知道內容的，所以我不讓他知道這些信存在」Greg說「我第一次寫給Cecil的信，所以情緒有點激動」他苦笑「我父親死得很突然，那時候我還在上高中，我不想跟他一樣什麼話都沒留下就消失」

「我可以理解」茉莉伸手握了Greg的手一下「所以你每年11月都寫這些?」

「原本沒有特定哪一天，只是想到才會做」Greg說「……我母親是11月11日過世的，那之後我就養成了在看到大家別著虞美人的期間找時間修改遺囑的習慣，這樣我才不會忘記，啊，請你替我保密啊」

「我會的」茉莉微笑做了一個把嘴拉上拉鍊的手勢

「你要給我的是什麼?」Greg問

「喔，前天的化驗報告，死者胃裡的食物是水仙的球莖」茉莉說

「那有毒吧」Greg皺眉

「死者生前Google紀錄就很合理了，他搜尋了很多毒物後反覆搜尋砷中毒，吃下水仙後的中毒表現就很像砷中毒」茉莉說「死者生前食用的份量其實不致死」

「如果他不要恐慌的沖出公寓然後滾下樓梯，暈頭轉向的站起來然後走到車道中央被車子撞飛他肯定洗個胃就會好了」Greg抹了把臉說

「這樁案子是徹底的意外」茉莉很遺憾地看了化驗報告

「水仙的來源是什麼?」Greg問

「死者鄰居的院子裡種了一些食用蔬果和香草，鄰居經常抱怨死者偷他的菜，這陣子連水仙都接二連三的被拔走，死者的胃容物有普通蒜頭和水仙球莖，所以他八成是把水仙當成蒜了吧…」茉莉說著都覺得這個人的死因實在太蠢了

「……」Greg扶額

「這保險公司恐怕也不會理賠」茉莉說

「我賭一份炸魚薯條這個案子明天會被某個八卦小報拿去當笑話報導」Greg說

「我覺得應該已經在某個編輯室裡了，死者樓下住的是個太陽報記者」茉莉說

「走吧，我請你吃炸魚薯條」Greg起身，恢復了辦公室的監控後帶著茉莉趁著午休還沒結束去買了兩份炸魚薯條當午餐，隔天不出所料，太陽報大篇幅報導缺德鄰居的白癡死法，下了很蠢的標題還採訪了住在樓下的記者本人，反而是被偷菜和水仙的鄰居老太太根本不想和太陽報有什麼牽扯，對著上門的記者豎了中指，用濃厚的利物浦口音讓他們滾蛋

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<職業傷害>

「Mr.Holmes好久不見，Cecil你好啊」家庭醫師和 Mycroft打招呼，牽著爸爸的手咬著奶嘴的Cecil對醫生揮手

「午安」 Mycroft和醫生打招呼

「今天是怎麼了嗎?」醫生問「Cecil兩歲了吧，他看起來發育得很正常，不過體型還是稍微小了一點」他抱起Cecil在手上掂掂重量說「他還能多吃一點」

「Cecil很好，是我要看診」 Mycroft說

「啊，抱歉，今天是怎麼了嗎?」醫生問

「左手腕痛好幾天了」 Mycroft說

「我看看」醫生檢查了一下 Mycroft的手腕，按壓和讓他做了幾個動作「你能示範一下你平常怎麼抱孩子嗎?不用真的抱Cecil，只是示範而已，還有你怎麼把孩子放進安全座椅」

「果然是把他放進安全座椅的動作有問題啊」 Mycroft其實大約預料到原因了，醫生讓他調整把孩子放進安全座椅的動作，給他開了肌肉鬆弛劑和貼片外建議他買個護腕，讓左手休息幾天就會好了

「因為Cecil一直比同齡的孩子小一點，以前這樣抱不會有問題，雖然Cecil比較輕但也長大很多，現在如果繼續用錯誤的方式抱小孩會對手腕造成傷害喔」醫生說「回去後如果方便的話也和你丈夫說一聲吧，我見過不少家長都有這個問題」

Greg下班回家就看到 Mycroft手上戴著護腕

「去看醫生了啊，醫生怎麼說」Greg問，他放下公事包走過去握著 Mycroft的左手看他的手腕，護腕下貼了消炎貼布，除此之外沒有什麼不同

「姿勢不良，把Cecil放進安全座椅的方式不對」 Mycroft說「所以接下來這陣子要讓左手休息」

「可是你是左撇子，沒問題嗎?」Greg問，他稍微用力的按壓 Mycroft手臂的肌肉

「我雖然慣用左手，但換成用右手也沒有問題」 Mycroft說「不過需要雙手的工作還是得盡量避免」

「我接下來休息兩天，有什麼事我來就好了」Greg握著 Mycroft的手拉到嘴邊親了一下

「咳嗯」安西亞咳了一聲

「喔你在啊!」Greg嚇了一跳轉頭才看見安西亞「我還以為你已經回去了!」

「我剛才在樓上收尾，我現在要走了，可以讓我從正門出去嗎?」安西亞說

「請」Greg愣了一下後往旁邊站，雖然走廊完全可以讓安西亞直接從他們旁邊走過，不過空間並不是這位小姐打斷他們的原因

「你們繼續吧，掰掰」安西亞把大門關上前從門縫探頭說

「……」 Mycroft面無表情地看著Greg

「……」Greg抹了把臉「Cecil呢?」他轉移了話題

「在客廳玩玩具」 Mycroft說

「他怎麼這麼安靜?」Greg問

兩人一起走到客廳去，Cecil這麼安靜的原因很簡單，他趴在他的小海豹娃娃上睡著了，臉埋在娃娃裡像隻小鴕鳥一樣趴在地上睡得奶嘴都掉了

「哈哈好可愛」Greg小聲地笑著拿出手機輕手輕腳的走過去蹲下好好的拍了幾張照片，他把手機放回口袋後把Cecil抱起來「Hey~親愛的，要吃晚餐了，別睡了」

Cecil還沒醒，想趴在Greg身上繼續睡，但被Greg舉起來輕輕搖晃

「起床啦~現在睡晚上就睡不著了，來吃晚餐吧，你看好高好高喔~」Greg用最輕的動作和Cecil完舉高高，Cecil恍神了一下然後慢慢開始笑，Greg手痠了把Cecil放下後Cecil還舉手要Greg繼續

「Papa up~」Cecil拉著Greg的褲管說

「Papa手有點酸，等一下啦」Greg說

Mycroft站在旁邊看Greg把兒子舉起來甚至稍微往上拋了一點，Greg抱小孩的姿勢也不太正確，他觀察了Greg手臂的肌肉和骨骼，無奈的想也許鍛鍊確實能降低運動傷害

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<人體>

4歲的Cecil充滿活力，非常喜歡玩水，所以Greg放假陪Cecil洗澡有時候能洗很久，因為那基本上是在玩水，他會讓Cecil帶著泡澡玩具和水槍進浴室， Mycroft很習慣聽到主臥的浴室傳來笑聲和興奮的尖叫了，幫Cecil洗頭的時候會玩泡泡，有時候 Mycroft開門就會看到自己兒子頭上多了一層泡泡霜淇淋和者奇怪的泡泡鬍子

Cecil在浴室和Greg玩水槍戰，Cecil如果冷了Greg就會把他抱回浴缸泡水，然後繼續互相潑水或者玩玩具船，穿著睡衣的 Mycroft進浴室刷牙所以他們暫停打水仗，Cecil玩著船突然就停了下來低頭盯著水面看

「你在看什麼?」Greg順著Cecil的視線往下看是自己的腿間

「Papa的好奇怪」Cecil皺著眉說

「Hey…」Greg無奈的抗議「這樣很沒禮貌」

「Why is it like that?」皺著眉的Cecil當然見過自己老爸們的裸體，但他還是第一次對此產生疑問，應該說3到5歲的小孩子對整個下半身和排泄系統的意識高到一個巔峰，所以給這年紀小朋友看的書才會有一堆擬人化的便便出場，而且都能讓小孩子大笑，等他們過了這個階段這些就沒那麼新奇了

「這樣很不禮貌，還很傷人」 Mycroft漱口完走過來把手放在Cecil頭上說「該說什麼?」

「Sorry」Cecil是真的在反省

「我們跟你說過的記得嗎?」Greg苦笑「穿泳衣會蓋起來的地方還有嘴巴是不能讓別人碰的，其實這樣盯著看也很不禮貌」

「記得」Cecil點頭

「大人跟小孩子的身體本來就會不一樣，而且大家身上都會有些部分比較奇怪，有些人就覺得紅頭髮很奇怪，也有人覺得暴牙很奇怪，有這種想法是很正常的，但選擇不要說出來才是禮貌.尊重人的」 Mycroft說

「But why?」Cecil問

「等你大概7歲的時候會換牙，小牙齒會掉下來然後長出新的牙齒」 Mycroft蹲下說「每天你睡覺的時候骨頭都會稍微長長一點點，所以會長高」

「等你跟Rick和Danny一樣大的時候你的聲音會變得比較低，會變得強壯很多，會開始跟Papa和Daddy一樣長鬍子，這都是人長大的自然過程」Greg苦笑著說

「跟蝌蚪變成青蛙.小鳥長出羽毛一樣，身體會有很多變化，所以大人和小孩子的身體才會不一樣」 Mycroft耐心的解釋

「…那為什麼人不是長出翅膀?」Cecil問

「因為人太重了飛不起來，而且人是靈長類，就我所知沒有靈長類能飛」 Mycroft說

「喔…」Cecil看起來有點失望

「為什麼會這麼失望啊…」Greg吐槽

「我們好弱」Cecil說「我們沒有爪子也沒有辦法在水裡呼吸，也咬不碎骨頭」

「你最近很認真看動物星球啊」Greg笑

「人類能使用工具和創造不曾存在的東西，我們的大腦用掉了很多的空間所以我們沒有辦法跟肉食動物一樣在頭骨上有很多增強咬合的肌肉」 Mycroft手指貼著Cecil的臉順著咬合肌的方向撫過，弄得Cecil癢的呵呵笑「我們的身體很能散熱，所以人類是最能長跑的動物，聰明是人最大的優勢」

「Uncle Sherlock說大部分的人腦子空空」Cecil說

「Sherlock說話有時候很不禮貌所以不要學」Greg馬上說「那會讓人很難過」

「如果跟動物比，大部分的人類都是天才」然而 Mycroft沒有否認大部分的人沒腦子的說法，而Greg發現了這點，眼神死的提醒他別教小孩瞧不起普通人的智商「起來吧，水都開始涼了」

Mycroft把Cecil抱起來幫他擦乾身體，一邊回答Cecil關於動物的各種問題一邊幫他吹頭髮，Greg在浴室收拾玩具，把水槍裡的水倒出來晾好，他也站在洗手台前看著鏡子發呆刷牙刮鬍子， Mycroft讓Cecil上床後回來發現Greg站在穿衣鏡前面什麼都沒穿很認真在看自己

「你在測試我們房間的暖氣嗎?」 Mycroft吐槽

「雖然我同意這東西真的長得不怎麼好看，但被自己的小孩這樣說還真的有點莫名的難過啊…」Greg說

「……你泡澡泡太久了」 Mycroft眼神死的吐槽

「我其實是在找我的浴袍，忘了放到哪去了」Greg說

「你上次在樓下陪Cecil玩水掛在樓下浴室了」 Mycroft說

「喔難怪」Greg說

「你不會真的很在意吧?」 Mycroft皺眉

「我是在跟你開玩笑的」Greg大笑「除非那句話不是由你說出口不然我才不會難過」

「……」 Mycroft扶額「我覺得你當爸爸以後反而變得更幼稚了」

「所以我才是好玩的那一個」Greg理直氣壯的說

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Weewee*>

話說發生過這樣一件事，John幫四歲的Rosie洗澡的時候Rosie看著自己腿間好一會後開口

「Daddy，我什麼時候才會長Weewee?」Rosie問

在刷牙的Sherlock被牙膏泡嗆到咳嗽起來，John忍著笑意摸摸女兒的頭

「女孩子不會有喔」John說

「真的?」Rosie問

「對啊，有的話就是男孩子了」John憋笑著說

「這不公平!」Rosie大喊後開始哭為什麼女生沒有小鳥，John也不知道該怎麼解釋甚至轉頭向Sherlock求助，但剛剛明明還在咳嗽的偵探已經不見蹤影了

(*Weewee就是鳥鳥.小鳥.丁丁這類對男性生殖器的別稱,通常是小孩子在說的)

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Miss.Todd的網誌>

[日托中心那個很聰明的孩子C最近越來越誇張了，他幫Mrs.Carr的兒子寫數學作業，他是個三歲六個月大的小男孩，而Mrs.Carr的兒子現在五年級]

[C的爸爸派了一台黑色的車來接他，OK我知道我們的家長大多收入很不錯，But WOW]

[C的爺爺來接他，那位老先生有點眼神，很和善的一位老人，然後旁邊的家長看了他一眼認出他來立刻掏出筆記本請他簽名，我問了那位家長後才知道C的爺爺是非常有名的作曲家，原來<劫匪藍天>的曲子也是他寫的，我聽過不少他的作品，沒想到作曲家本人這麼和善]

[臨時有家長把孩子交給我們，家庭發生緊急狀況，但那孩子聽不見，五歲的一個小甜心，可是還不會讀寫所以我們只能比手畫腳和畫圖與他溝通，他也不會看時鐘所以他以為爸爸不會來接自己的時候開始大哭，C剛好這天也來了日托，他會手語，所以我們特別讓C到五歲的孩子班上和那孩子作伴，學齡班的Mr.Tompson跑來問我C為什麼會在我們日托中心，他認為這孩子該上專門為天才開的學校或某種政府培訓計畫，職員辦公室的大家都笑了，Mr.Tompson是新來的，他第一次知道C這個小天才有多聰明]

[為了活動我帶了烏克利利到日托中心，我去上廁所回來發現C在用我的烏克利利彈瑪莉有隻小綿羊給其他孩子聽，他真的會!!他三歲啊!!]

[OK，我後來發現C會鋼琴]

[C還會鐵琴，看得懂樂譜]

[Mr.Tompson休息時拿了小學的數學課本給C看，他念題目給C，讓C回答，全部都回答正確而且他沒有動筆計算]

[C一字不漏地重複了他看過的動物紀錄片給其他孩子聽]

[C這孩子真的還需要上小學嗎….?]

[C的Papa上新聞了，穿制服還真帥氣，C也覺得Papa很帥，不過他會這麼想似乎是因為他Daddy說過Papa很厲害的關係，猝不及防的被放閃了啊…]

\---------------------------------------------

大概是因為疫情的關係吧,本來就很少收到的面試通知又更少了,很多職缺也因此關了,本來就很坎坷的求職路更陡峭了ORZ

現實不算太順利,如果可以的話看完文大家願意浮水一下我會很高興的,真的很需要一點動力

寫完一二部曲後這麼久還是有人被推薦或者自己找來看,很用心的留言我看了真的很感動QAQ

想謝謝一直追文到第三部沒有棄追的各位,希望人數不會繼續一直減少下去了


	18. Chapter 18

<新睡衣>

「請問需要幫忙嗎?」女店員對打烊最後一刻才進店裡的顧客說，這個客人看起來非常累，鬍渣好幾天沒刮了吧，要不是打扮得很體面還提著公文包不然就是個可疑人士了

「我要買孩子的睡衣」Greg說「是個有點嬌小的三歲男孩，材質要柔軟的，不是連身睡衣那種」

「那麼請到隔壁那排，這排的睡衣是給五歲的孩子的，對你的兒子來說可能有點大，孩子喜歡汽車嗎?還是飛機或者火車?」店員問，這個大叔大概又是一個最後一刻才想到要給去朋友家過夜的孩子買新睡衣的健忘老爸

「交通工具他還好」Greg揉了眼睛，加班這麼多天讓他腦子轉得有點慢

「那動物呢?」店員問

「渡鴉」Greg想到院子不時會出現的那隻煤炭「小鳥，我的兒子喜歡小鳥」

「你剛才說的是渡鴉嗎?」店員問「那是你們家的寵物鳥的名字嗎?」

「他有一隻算是寵物的渡鴉，那傢伙是野生的，因為我兒子會給他東西吃所以經常來找他玩」Greg看了一下架上的商品「這個有小一點的嗎?」

「這已經是最小的，更小的我們現在沒貨了，如果你明天來我們可以幫你調貨」店員說

「沒關係，反正他很快會長大，就給我這個吧」Greg說

「好的，請跟我到櫃台結帳」店員引導Greg往櫃檯去，並在心中得出”他一定是忘了孩子要參加睡衣派對的那種老爸”的結論，不過他總覺得他之前見過這個中年人，可能是在街上擦身而過或者地鐵上見過幾次吧

「Papa回來了喔」Greg進家門就喊

「Papa吃晚餐」Cecil跑出來，他三歲了，因為長得慢所以兩歲時買的睡衣他還穿著，淺藍色的睡衣袖子有點短了

「你們有留我的份啊，太好了，我餓壞了」Greg蹲下從背包裡拿出一個袋子「我買了新的睡衣給你喔」

「新的?」Cecil很好奇的打開袋子看，裡面是一套白底繪有許多可愛的往各著方向跑的各型各樣圓形黃色小雞的睡衣

「你喜歡小鳥不是嗎?」Greg微笑著說

「通常沒有人會把渡鴉放在睡衣上，所以只有小鳥」 Mycroft走過來看了一眼睡衣說

「小雞頭上有蛋殼」Cecil指著睡衣上的小雞圖案笑

「哈哈，他出門可能沒有照鏡子」Greg說「我把這個拿去洗，今天你就可以穿新睡衣去睡覺，好不好?」

「謝謝Papa」Cecil舉手要Greg抱

「Papa今天身體很髒，等Papa洗完澡好不好」Greg微笑著說

「好」Cecil點頭

Greg還拿著公事包跟大衣就先去把新睡衣丟進洗衣機設定好快洗和自動烘乾，告訴Cecil他今天晚上可以先吃掉明天點心的布丁，得到Cecil開心的歡呼和”I love you !”以後疲憊的微笑著上樓

Greg沒有直接去主臥的浴室洗澡，他先去了自己的小書房，把後背包打開拿出一個沒有註明用途.只有編號的檔案夾放在桌上，他關上書房的門並反鎖，Cecil在這個家裡只有Greg的書房是禁止進入的，因為這裡有許多Greg工作要用的文件，並不是最高機密，有的甚至外流也不會產生法律問題，但絕對不該讓孩子看到，如果Cecil想進來只能在Greg允許並且在場的時候，而且絕對不能碰Papa的書和抽屜

Greg在用沐浴乳洗第二次澡的時候 Mycroft敲了門進來

「什麼事?」Greg很快的用水沖掉臉上的泡泡關掉水問

「新的睡衣烘乾了，我幫Cecil換好了」 Mycroft靠在浴室門框上「舊的我扔了」

「Good，我本來就打算扔掉那套了」Greg說「他喜歡嗎?」

「剛烘乾的衣服的靜電讓他又是尖叫又是大笑的，他玩得挺開心的，只是晚上還這麼興奮不知道等下他睡不睡得著」 Mycroft說

「你可以把他帶上來睡覺，給他唸故事什麼的，我晚上要在我書房忙，不用擔心吵到我，我明後天放假回去就得接著繼續這個案子，所以我想今天解決一部分的文書工作」Greg說

「你加班這幾天很明顯睡眠不足」 Mycroft說「別太勉強」

「我知道我的極限在哪的」Greg說「不把事情做完我睡不著，這不適合帶進被窩裡」

「這樣吧，我泡一壺茶放在你的書桌上，裝在保溫瓶裡保溫，精神好一點事情比較快做完」 Mycroft不會去說服Greg停止在家工作，他們都知道彼此工作的重要性

「謝謝，你也早點睡，Cecil如果到時候睡到我的位置我會把他抱到我們中間的」Greg笑

「我去泡茶了」 Mycroft關上浴室的門，水聲又繼續了

Mycroft把泡好的熱茶裝進保溫瓶拿到Greg的書房放在桌上，他翻開那個只有編號的檔案夾，Greg這周加班的原因是一起失蹤案，帶著孩子消失的母親三天前被發現被埋在前夫工作的建築工地底下，屍體腐爛膨脹導致水泥變形而被發現，而前夫在失敗的自殺後在醫院坦承他綁架了自己的孩子

“我不知道他對雞蛋過敏真的這麼嚴重，我以為那個蠢女人是在挑我的毛病…”筆錄摘要寫道

現場的照片就夾在檔案夾裡，淺棕色頭髮的孩子趴著被埋進了一個淺坑裡，從旁邊挖出的土壤看得出是新買的培養土和從店裡買回來移植的花，淺坑底下鋪著孩子的毛毯，旁邊放著孩子的泰迪熊和玩具，甚至有一隻還有電的智慧型手機，那個孩子穿的淺藍色睡衣和Cecil的顏色是一樣的，這孩子的體型和髮色也跟Cecil一樣，從背影看很容易會被不夠熟悉Cecil的人搞錯，即使作為孩子的父親，猛一看也會以為是自己的孩子

「隨便翻我的文件會看到很可怕的東西喔」Greg穿著他當作睡衣的球衣走進書房說，他看了一眼照片，他一見到那個現場第一個念頭就是要把Cecil現在的睡衣扔了

「死因不是嚴重過敏」 Mycroft說

「是CPR，驗屍結果明天才會出來但基本上X光片就足夠了」Greg說「他是個混帳丈夫，也不清楚孩子的醫療狀況，但從紀錄看來，他並不是個虐待小孩的混蛋」他走過來喝了口茶，因為燙到舌頭而吐舌皺眉

「茶很熱，喝慢點」 Mycroft把打開的保溫瓶放在桌上，蒸氣往上飄著，消散在書房的空氣中

「至少我現在真的精神來了」Greg說

「埋葬的方式顯示他對孩子的死亡是真的充滿愧疚」 Mycroft說「他對前妻的屍體的處置方式和垃圾無異」

「愧疚也無法挽救他殺害了自己的前妻和意外殺害了自己的孩子的事實」Greg說「他用雙手做CPR，他這樣一個強壯的建築工人用全身的力氣用雙手為他急救，如果他什麼都不做也許還不會導致孩子死亡，如果他把孩子的生命放在第一順位他會叫救護車」他看著檔案上的筆記”孩子的腎上腺素注射器在女性死者的棄屍地找到，就在女性死者的手提包內”「而這個傢伙在法庭上會知道他親手害死了自己的孩子」

「Are you ok?」 Mycroft問，他知道涉及兒童的案件永遠是Greg最大的死穴，過去的飲酒問題就是因此而起，他無法在這類案件後入眠

「快累死了，But I will be fine」Greg說「謝謝，你真的很清楚我在想什麼」

「這不難猜，你只有在帶工作回家時才帶背包」 Mycroft說「而你這幾天經常出現在新聞上」

「希望Cecil沒看到」Greg苦笑

「他很專心在看大衛.艾登堡介紹奇異鳥」 Mycroft微笑

「哪天你遇見艾登堡爵士替我好好感謝他」Greg笑「抱一下?」他朝 Mycroft張開雙手， Mycroft沒有多說什麼只是好好地給了他一個擁抱，Greg靠在他身上深呼吸好幾回，他聞到的只有 Mycroft的味道，還有他熟悉的這個環抱，最後Greg自己放開了 Mycroft

Cecil穿著新睡衣被 Mycroft抱上樓，敲了書房的門問能不能進來，Greg闔上檔案允許他們進來，Cecil被 Mycroft放下後跑到他面前給他看自己穿新的睡衣的樣子

「袖子好長」Cecil像一隻還沒長好羽毛的小鳥一樣揮著他的袖子

「你很快會長大，到時候就會剛剛好了，還有我看得出你故意把手收進袖子裡了」Greg笑「晚安的抱抱?」他蹲下對Cecil張開雙臂

「Papa不睡覺?」Cecil撲進Greg懷裡

「Papa要工作一下，你和Daddy先睡吧」Greg親了一下Cecil，他剛剛把鬍子刮乾淨了，所以他的小海豹沒有逃跑

Mycroft帶著Cecil回房間，Greg在午夜收拾好文件放進背包進房的時候小夜燈還亮著，Cecil睡成一個斜斜的海星，佔據了他一部份的床位，一隻腳還放在 Mycroft身上，Greg忍不住笑了，輕輕的抱起Cecil讓他在他們之間整齊的睡好以後關掉了小夜燈

Greg睡得不安穩，當他就要睡著的時候他會突然又清醒過來，明明不是刻意在熬夜卻無法真正的入睡

他最後側身抱住了睡在他和 Mycroft之間的Cecil，他知道Cecil不容易醒，但他還是很小心不弄醒他，他抱著小小的孩子在黑暗裡聽得到輕微的呼吸聲，懷裡抱著的小海豹暖暖的

早上Cecil醒來的時候被Greg一隻手圈在臂彎中，他推開Greg的手坐起來揉了眼睛，Daddy那側的床頭燈是亮的，Cecil看著自己的小腳丫發呆了一會後才轉頭看Daddy， Mycroft用手語對他說”Papa在睡覺，要安靜喔”

Cecil點頭後又趴下去了，他像一隻無尾熊一樣抱著Greg的手臂繼續睡了， Mycroft看著他們勾起一抹微笑，他習慣的伸手摸了Greg的頭髮，把他亂翹的頭髮梳好，也把Cecil的頭髮撥整齊了，他最後發出剛才正在寫的一封郵件後放下手機側躺伸手環著Cecil和Greg，一個多小時後Greg起床時有一隻徹底麻掉的手，但看見居然賴床的 Mycroft他用另一隻手摸了他的額頭確認他沒有發燒

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<紀錄片>

「Greg，那不是Colin嗎? 」John戳了一下正在和他玩牌的Greg，他們兩個在221B等 Sherlock帶證物回來， Sherlock不知道Greg會在這，但Greg早料到要來這裡攔截他的證物了， Sherlock前腳才走他就帶著披薩和汽水來和John會合了，Rosie和哈德森太太去參加老奶奶們的聚會了，今晚是這些老奶奶們給自己孫女甚至曾孫女們做各種打扮的聚會，原本是其中一位老太太和孫女們的遊戲，後來變成邀請年紀相仿的孩子們和奶奶們一起參加的小派對，但打扮的結果往往非常復古

「還真的是耶」Greg看了電視，BBC正在做接下來的節目預告

[…Troy Holmes的人生故事，接下來在BBC 2]旁白小姐說，電視上的畫面配的是Colin去年在逍遙音樂節指揮的謝幕影像

「啊， Mycroft說過，Colin在配合他朋友的兒子拍什麼紀錄片，我還以為他是做配樂，結果是自己的紀錄片啊」Greg說

John和Greg一起放下牌好奇的看了這個節目，Troy Holmes的人生是充滿謎團的，而他們認識的Colin平常甚至很少提起他自己的藝名，在發現他原本的職業前John都覺得Colin只是一個很好相處的健忘老人

***********************************************

**[Troy Holmes，本名Theodore Colin Troy Holmes，出生在一個低調的子爵家庭，他的兄長是第10代Mittonholt子爵]旁白說**

**訪問Colin的是一位年輕的女記者，Greg在電視上看過他幾次，印象中是姓瓊斯**

**「Mr.Holmes，很高興我終於見到你了，我父母的婚禮上放的就是你為”單行道走雙向人”寫的情歌」瓊斯說**

**「喔，那首曲子其實你該感謝填詞的Joe，他才是功臣」Colin和瓊斯握手「叫我Colin就好，我中間退休這麼多年，比較習慣被用我的本名稱呼了」**

**[我們在Colin，應他要求稱呼他的本名，位於沙賽克斯的家的後院進行採訪]旁白說**

**「這裡真是漂亮，是為了孩子布置的嗎?」瓊斯在Colin帶領下走到花園**

**「不是的，這只是我太太的一點嗜好，我的孩子們都不喜歡花花草草」Colin說「除非有毒， Sherlock最喜歡那些有毒有刺的花了」他笑著說「這裡是我們在 Sherlock6歲的時候才搬進來的，原本是給遠親住的，很久以前我們家族似乎人還很多的時候，不受歡迎的遠親來訪就會被安排在這，遠離主屋」**

**「你們家有主屋?」瓊斯問**

**「有啊，一間很大的老房子，在 Sherlock5歲多的時候失火燒掉了」Colin說**

**[他看向遠方的樹林，在Colin復出後他的朋友替他向記者發言解釋他在巔峰時期突然的退休和停止創作，Colin有三個孩子，長子出生就由他的兄長，大他十三歲的先代子爵所領養，大名鼎鼎的神探 Sherlock，以及Colin暱稱為Euri的小女兒]**

**「你願意和我們說火災的事嗎?」瓊斯在院子的桌椅旁採訪Colin**

**「Well，Euri有點發展上的問題，我們從不確定他到底怎麼了」Colin的語調和他平時不同，但聽起來就和他說出那套” Mycroft從小被過繼，我和他不熟”的假說詞時是一樣的語氣，他正在照稿說謊「有一天晚上他在房間玩火，我們不知道他從哪拿到的火柴，當時大家都在睡覺，失火的時候Euri受了很嚴重的傷，後來他在療養機構過世了，那之後我就無法繼續創作了」**

**「我很遺憾」瓊斯說**

**「我現在已經走出來了，我時不時還能見見他」Colin微笑**

**「在夢裡?」瓊斯問**

**「差不多吧，不存在於現實的地方」Colin這技術性的遊走現實與虛構之間的說話方式和他的兒子真像**

**[Colin的父親是上上代子爵的雙胞胎弟弟，在沙賽克斯的地方檔案裡我們還能找到他們的合照]**

**「我的伯父沒有任何子女，所以依照傳統他領養了我的哥哥Rudi」Colin說「很奇怪的家族傳統對吧」他笑**

**「所以您和大兒子Mike疏遠….」瓊斯小心的試探**

**「Rudi和我感情很好，只是Mike從小就和我們沒那麼親，對他來說我們是叔叔和阿姨」Colin照著劇本說「我們會把Mike交給Rudi撫養有很複雜的原因，我們夫妻的事業和健康狀況還有一些私人原因」他給了瓊斯一個禮貌的苦笑讓對方結束這個話題**

**「在這樣一個優渥的環境成長一定對你的音樂啟蒙有很大的幫助吧?」瓊斯問**

**「喔不不不，一點也沒有!」Colin大笑「我的父親禁止一切玩樂，音樂.遊戲.畫圖或者玩具，他不讓我做任何他視為浪費時間的事情」**

**「那一定很令小時候的你難過吧?」瓊斯皺眉**

**「我有我的哥哥，Rudi大了我12.13歲，他才是最像我的監護人的那個，他偷偷在樹林裡做鞦韆給我玩，在我父親要打我的時候替我擋下他的皮帶，如果我被禁止吃飯他會偷偷拿東西給我吃，還會在家裡藏小說和漫畫給我看，他給了我一個很棒的童年」Colin笑著說**

**「那聽起來已經是虐待兒童了」瓊斯眼神非常擔憂但Colin笑得很燦爛**

**「在現在那當然是!但那是半個世紀前了，那時候對小孩沒這麼保護，再說我也沒有見過其他人的父母是怎樣的，我不知道那不正常」Colin說「我的父親是個嚴酷不苟言笑又充滿憤怒的人，他一輩子都痛恨他的雙胞胎哥哥，不過諷刺的是他們埋在一起，因為他們死在同一天，沒人分得出誰是誰只好合葬了」**

**「Yeah…那個故事我們聽過，而且曾上過地方的新聞」瓊斯很尷尬的說**

**「我一直喜歡音樂，但我的父親不准我碰那些東西，Rudi就想辦法要偷偷教我，他當時在伊頓的好朋友Tim是合唱團的，他跟Tim學了怎麼唱歌，在那之前我從沒聽過我兄長唱過半個音，但他放假回來時已經學會了，他偷偷帶我到樹林裡教我唱歌，所以我原本在大學的主修才會是聲樂」**

**[是的，出乎大家的意料，Colin原本在大學主修的是聲樂，我們找到難得的影像，當時他在學校的活動上負責唱男高音，不過為什麼後來不唱了呢?]**

**「哈哈哈後來運氣不好聲帶壞了」Colin苦笑「長繭了，我就乾脆聽我教授的建議改成主修鋼琴，然後就開始作曲了」**

**接下來電視上撥放了一段Colin大學時的影像，他高歌著”公主徹夜未眠”，旁白說著Colin當時在學校的成就和表現，訪問了他當時的同學和朋友**

***********************************************

「Holy SHIT」John看得目瞪口呆「他真的很能唱!」

「等一下，那換句話說一開始Rudi會唱歌是為了教Colin，後來他又教小時候的 Mycroft唱歌，他是不是不知道怎麼教小孩其他東西啊!」Greg吐槽

「他的確是不太清楚，所以他只會照著過往經驗和其他人的建議去做」 Mycroft突然出現了，John嚇得大罵了一聲FUCK，而Greg轉頭過去的力道之大他能聽見自己的脖子發出啪啪聲

「你什麼時候來的!」Greg問

「在你們開始看紀錄片的時候」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock拿了我手下的通行證，我是來等他的，這個紀錄片裡面有許多是錯誤的資訊，不過大部分是真的」

「你知道BBC要拍這個紀錄片?你不會還審核了吧?」John問

「當然了」 Mycroft露出狐狸笑「刪掉了不少」

「Greg說你會唱歌?」John指著Greg說

「我的確會」 Mycroft說

「我是說真的會唱的會唱，不是搖籃曲」John說

「他唱得很好，但如果他真的願意表演一下我就會抓他去做毒物檢測， Sherlock一定在他的茶裡下藥了」Greg笑「Cecil又不回家啦?」

「他和爺爺奶奶去吃晚餐了，該回來的時候大概又會打來撒嬌說要在爺爺奶奶家過夜」 Mycroft在另一張沙發上坐下，他用傘撥開在他腳邊的可疑培養皿

「 Sherlock真的長得很像爸爸」John看著電視說

「Rudi說過他們嬰兒期看起來一模一樣」 Mycroft說

Mycroft坐在沙發上用手機簡訊聯繫一些工作上的事情，不時告訴John和Greg紀錄片某部分是假的，還有某些人的後續，比如片中提及經常睡在Colin大學寢室地板上的派對狂後來成了主教還是幫 Sherlock受洗的牧師，目前是個在私人時間跑去泡夜店的.五個孫子女的爺爺

*********************************************

**「我們研究了一下Holmes家族的祖先，他們低調得令人驚訝」瓊斯說**

**「我們家以前很多書啊畫啊，還有一些畫錯的地圖，那些後來都送給大學了，說來慚愧，其實我不是很清楚我們祖上做了些什麼」Colin說**

**接著是尋根節目的主持人出場了，他坐下來跟Colin介紹Holmes家族史，在殖民時代Holmes家的人顯然到處都是，以一個沒有沒落且有爵位的家庭來說Holmes家的成員都熱愛冒險，新大陸.亞洲.南美洲，這些被一股腦捐贈給大學做研究的”舊書”描繪出了Holmes家族過去的成員是怎麼樣的，沒有特別驚人之舉卻大力支持自己的兒子與弟弟和堂兄弟們去冒險的一位Holmes子爵開始了家族的大冒險之路，幾張與船長的契約顯示他資助自己的弟弟去西非探險研究動物，一些人成為了殖民地的重要官員，一些人從商或者成為學者，與那個時代的英國一樣，當時的Holmes家族正在自己的巔峰狀態，每一筆生意都是成功的，每一個人的仕途和學術生涯都很順遂，但後來家族成員減少，就逐漸沒落了**

**「突然減少這麼多家族成員通常是傳染病導致的，那個年代醫療程度有限」尋根專家說「最後只剩下一位在寄宿學校的男性成員存活，Microft Holmes」他指著桌上一張黑白照片裡的少年說「這是你的祖先」**

**「他的名字拼法是I啊…」Colin喃喃自語「這挺有意思的」**

*********************************************

「傳染病啊…如果家族成員經常往來海外的確有可能帶來未接觸過的疾病導致家族人口銳減」John很專業的在分析

「那時候的當家不知道為什麼發瘋了，某天晚上拿獵槍把全家殺了，傳染病是掩蓋的藉口」 Mycroft說

「這種事情蓋得過去啊!」John驚訝的吐槽

「那個年代當然可以」 Sherlock說「不過我也是第一次聽說這件事」

「這算是天大的家醜，當然不會說出去啊」Greg說「我們都處理過為了掩蓋遠比這更小的事情殺人的案子了」

「把這種事情說得這麼輕描淡寫也很奇怪吧」John說

「都過去幾百年了，而且這種事根本嚇不到你吧」Greg吐槽

「跟微波爐裡爆炸的豬腦比嗎?那根本不算什麼」John說

「我馬上換了一台新的微波爐」 Sherlock說

「重點是那是”我們家的”微波爐!我們說過不能在家裡做這種實驗了!」John說

「 Sherlock，好好道歉」Greg說

「你聽起來像個老媽」 Sherlock回嘴「難怪你會跟 Mycroft結婚」

「因為你就是這麼難管教，還有，母親節別忘了給我們寫張卡片，我們對你很失望!」Greg反擊「不對!!你什麼時候回來的!!」

除了 Mycroft以外的兩人才意識到 Sherlock剛剛根本不在這，他是什麼時候冒出來的!?

「差不多在介紹我們父親第一次為電視劇寫曲的時候」 Mycroft很淡定的朝 Sherlock伸手「你知道我為什麼會在這」

「你該好好訓練他們，都太粗心了」 Sherlock拿出一張磁卡給 Mycroft

「我的證物」Greg同樣伸手

「卡在嫌犯的頭蓋骨上了，大概四十五分鐘後醫院會取下來」 Sherlock說

「為什麼會卡在頭蓋骨上啊!你把嫌犯怎麼了啊!」Greg叫

「慶功宴喝醉了，摔倒以後卡進去的，我到場的時候正好目睹那一幕」 Sherlock面無表情的說

「你給我把筆錄寫出來不然接下來三個月都別想從我或迪摩克手上拿案子!」Greg警告

「嘖」 Sherlock不甘願的嘖了聲，一臉”這傢伙越來越難騙了”的表情

「那是什麼證物啊?」John問

「一把割香蕉用的小鐮刀，嫌犯母親廚房裡的東西」Greg說

「香蕉是用鐮刀割的?」John問

「形狀很像鐮刀，我們原本也不知道廚房裡少的是什麼，只知道牆上曬痕少了一把東西，沒想到是這麼奇怪的工具」Greg說

「我在照顧Rosie的時候到底發生了什麼案子啊?」John問

「有人在街上撿到了一根手指和一片耳朵，剩下的我們在垃圾桶裡找到了」Greg說「情殺案，本來我們要自己處理，但驗屍的時候 Sherlock來了他就自己加入了」

**************************************************

**電視上主持人說了有個驚喜要給Colin**

**「我們在研究你的家族的時候有發現一些物品」瓊斯拿出一個珠寶盒**

**「這看起來有點眼熟」Colin說**

**「這上面有你們家的家紋，我得說這是個相當特別的設計」尋根專家說「我們在一個收藏家的展覽上看到的，所以我們向他借來了他當時一併買下的所有物品」**

**Colin打開了盒子，裡面是胸針.戒指和項鍊，都是非常精美的飾品，綠寶石胸針是一隻張開翅膀的鳥的剪影，羽毛鑲嵌著美麗的綠寶石，底座是黃金製的，而戒指中有鑽戒也有各種寶石戒指，一枚突兀的婚戒也在裡面**

**「啊，難怪很眼熟」Colin拿起那個婚戒「這是我母親的珠寶盒，小時候見過幾次，啊，他經常戴這對耳環」**

**「這位收藏家收藏的都是18.19世紀的珠寶和飾品，而依據他的說法這些全都是Holmes家的家族珠寶」瓊斯說**

**「除了這個」Colin拿著婚戒說「這是我母親的婚戒，Rudi一定是在處理掉老東西的時候沒仔細看過」**

**「你說Rudi是…」瓊斯一定記得Colin一直提起的哥哥，但他想引導Colin說出這背後的故事，他們沒有發現Holems家有過任何財務問題卻出售了大量珍貴的古董與珠寶**

**「我哥哥他非常討厭我們父母輩的人，在他們都過世後他賣掉了這些東西只是為了處理掉他覺得礙眼的貴重物品，不值錢的他都直接扔了，我母親在我很小的時候就住進療養院了，我也不清楚他是怎麼了，但他生理和心理都不太健康，我對我母親的印象相當模糊，但我記得他的婚戒上刻了他和我父親名字的縮寫，還有這些漂亮的小東西」Colin說「我父親我也說了，莫名其妙在宴會上死了，可能是毒死了也可能是後來心臟衰竭死的，實在沒人分得清他們」他呵呵笑著**

**「所以您確實是由兄長養大呢…」瓊斯很尷尬的維持著微笑**

**「因為那時候我們家就只剩下我們兄弟倆了，其他親人不是嫁出去後斷絕往來了就是死了，但那之後我的生活才真正變得…正常和有趣」Colin溫和的微笑著「家裡變得明亮多了，我指的不是採光或者燈光，是沒那麼壓抑了，我的父親和他的兄長是會讓任何地方蒙上一層厚重的陰影的人，他們似乎不是刻意的，只是他們實在無法為別人帶來喜悅，而且我父親真的非常嚴厲，時常體罰我，所以我和我妻子有共識我們永遠不會體罰我們的孩子」**

**「那位收藏家有表示如果你想收回這些物品他願意以原價讓你收購」瓊斯說**

**「喔不必了，我太太不喜歡這種花俏的老東西，而且他既然是收藏家他一定很珍惜這些小東西的，Rudi想處理掉的東西我也不打算帶回家去了」Colin說**

**而節目接著訪問了那位收藏家，請他形容Rudi**

**「您似乎對這位紳士印象很深刻」瓊斯問那位老先生**

**「如果一位二十出頭歲氣勢驚人的年輕紳士突然把你最想收集的寶物帶給你並且以很合理的價格賣給你，而且連半點猶豫和討價還價都沒有你也會記得他的」收藏家說「我後來實在覺得很對不起他所以請他從我的收藏裡挑選他喜歡的東西帶回去，不然我實在無法收購這些物品，他不像那些敗家到只能出售祖產的敗家子，而就我所知他的家族毫無經濟壓力」**

**「他後來選了什麼呢?」瓊斯問**

**「奇怪的很，一把我爺爺放在櫃子裡的老提琴，那個老東西到底哪來的我們也不清楚，總之他很滿意的帶著那把琴走了」收藏家說**

**************************************************

「那是一把史特拉第瓦里」 Mycroft說「Rudi經常以這件事強調品味和鑑賞能力的重要」

「那不是一把就能買下好幾棟房子嗎?!」Greg說

「他把那把琴交給專家修復後送給我們的父親」 Mycroft說

「我就知道」 Sherlock說

「那把琴的聲音確實有些不同，但對大多數人來說也沒有什麼差別」 Mycroft說

「Colin知道那是一把史特拉第瓦里嗎?」John問

「在我八歲的時候他才知道，在那之前他一直在使用那把琴，他會發現那是一把史特拉第瓦里是因為他去看了馬德里王宮展出的那一把，他馬上就發現那兩把琴的相似之處，Rudi才告訴他，他的確認為那是一把史特拉第瓦里」 Mycroft說「他們現在正要說這件事」他指著電視說

****************************************************

**「這就是當時他拿回來的那把琴，他說是我去上伊頓的禮物」Colin說**

**「這把琴有什麼特別的呢?」瓊斯說**

**「對我來說嗎?這是我哥哥送給我的第一個樂器，在這之前我們家可沒有這種東西，而後來我才知道這是一把史特拉第瓦里」Colin說**

**「史特拉第瓦里!」瓊斯叫**

**「我後來在西班牙看到了展出的那一把就覺得和我自己的很像，回來後我問了Rudi，他說他覺得那是真貨就拿回來了，我後來請一位專業的朋友替我鑑定了」Colin說**

**「結果呢?」瓊斯問**

**「不出所料，是真貨呢!」Colin哈哈笑「我考慮過捐給博物館，但他畢竟是樂器，還是需要使用的，一隻不能奔跑的獵豹就不是獵豹了，不過我現在都把它放在別的地方的某個保險櫃裡了，還好我早就不把它放家裡了它才沒有在大火裡燒掉」**

**「在去年逍遙音樂節上…」瓊斯指著小提琴**

**「用的就是這一把啊」Colin說「想聽聽看它的音色嗎?」**

**「可以嗎?」瓊斯問**

**「當然，想聽什麼都可以」Colin站起來把琴架好演奏了瓊斯指定的曲子**

****************************************************

「那個收藏家一定後悔死了」Greg說

「肯定的」John說

「Greg你的電話在震動」 Mycroft提醒

「啊謝謝」Greg接了電話說了幾句後掛了電話「十五分鐘後能送我去一趟巴茨嗎?香蕉刀拔出來送過去了」

「當然」 Mycroft說

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<A nice night>

他們又在221B看了一會Colin的紀錄片才離開，Greg走之前請John盯著 Sherlock把筆錄交出來，還說了下次會請他喝一杯

「你爸的人生也非常刺激啊」Greg手插在口袋裡走在 Mycroft身旁，他開了私家車出門，車子停在一小段距離外「沒想到那場中東人質危機釋放英國遊客他居然也幫了忙」

「當時準備接班的王子很喜歡他的音樂，Rudi知道這點所以在檯面下談好了，他能讓這位Troy親自為他演奏，但他必須讓軍隊釋放那幾名遊客，對Rudi來說是非常划算的生意，他知道那些遊客本來就沒有危險，他們在政治角力的重要性不大，但美國大使的血壓在那幾周之後就沒下降過了」 Mycroft說

「我不敢相信這件事居然已經可以被公開了」Greg說

「本來的確不能被公開啊」 Mycroft微笑

「啊?」Greg轉頭

「你以為我怎麼讓BBC同意刪減我指定的內容的?」 Mycroft狐狸笑的說「這種間諜故事對他們來說是天上掉下來的寶物，這個紀錄片的討論度會增加，對我們雙方都有好處，我可以保有Rudi和我的秘密，而BBC可以多一段有趣的採訪，至於我們父親終於可以解釋為什麼他的好友中有一位中東獨裁者了」

「…」Greg停下腳步皺眉看著 Mycroft「你這個幕後魔王」

「雙關語喔」 Mycroft挑眉

「不是刻意雙關的，但…Fuck，你居然連這都能插手!」Greg驚訝的說

「我以為你早就習慣了」 Mycroft調侃

「如果Cecil喜歡的這一任博士一直沒有重生是不是你搞的?」Greg說

「那種科幻作品與我無關」 Mycroft說

Mycroft開車送Greg去巴茨，在車上等了他半小時，Greg上車時第一句話就是謝謝他願意在這裡等

「好啦我們回家吧」Greg說

「Cecil打來說要住在爺爺奶奶家」 Mycroft說

「想喝點調酒嗎?」Greg馬上說「我明天放假，很久沒這樣搞了」他對 Mycroft微笑

「來點下酒菜?」 Mycroft問「煙燻鮭魚和薄麵包片.也許一些火腿和起司?」

「我們去買材料吧」Greg靠過親了 Mycroft一下很快的扣上安全帶說

在Holmes老夫妻的倫敦住處，Cecil正拿著他的動物百科一頁一頁的念給爺爺奶奶聽，他就坐在兩位老人家中間不時叫爺爺或奶奶問他們喜不喜歡他書上的某一種動物，還會跟爺爺奶奶說自已從紀錄片裡看到的知識，Elena在打毛線，對孫子的知識感到驚艷，經常稱讚Cecil能自己看這麼困難的書非常厲害，Colin則讓Cecil花了十幾分鐘向他解釋海象.海豹與海獅和儒更的差別，Colin滿臉寵愛的看著Cecil，動物知識不是重點，但他的孫子真的好可愛啊

「要多一點果汁嗎?」Greg已經喝了幾杯了，他在調下一杯酒的時候問 Mycroft「我知道你喜歡甜的」

「那就麻煩你了」 Mycroft把酒杯給Greg，他們兩個坐在餐桌邊一邊喝調酒一邊吃 Mycroft在家簡單弄出來的下酒小點，吐槽著紀錄片的情節和工作

「如果你退休了可以做調酒師」 Mycroft開玩笑的說

「退休還工作幹嘛啊，退休就是不要工作了啊」Greg吐槽「而且我會的東西可雜了，真的要選一項當退休的兼差我的選項多的是」

「可惜了，我會很樂意聘一位擅長調偏甜的Sidecar*的退休警察的」 Mycroft微笑

「哈哈哈，可惜我不會調草莓代基里，那很甜，不過要在酒吧點需要一點勇氣」Greg說

「勇氣?」 Mycroft問

「一個大男人在酒吧點一杯草莓口味粉紅色的果汁奶昔加冰沙，就算酒精濃度有75%也會被無聊的醉鬼冷嘲熱諷的」Greg把剛調好的Sidecar倒給 Mycroft，往自己嘴裡放了一塊煙燻鮭魚麵包片「不過你也不泡吧」

「我已經有專屬的調酒師了，何必去酒吧」 Mycroft舉杯「Cheers」

「Cheers」Greg笑著與他碰杯

隔天早上兩個人都帶著頭痛醒來， Mycroft掙扎著伸手拿了手機，趴在枕頭上傳簡訊給自己的父親

“Cecil今天也拜託你們了，我們需要休息一天”-M

“沒有問題”-Dad

Mycroft看到這個馬上就出現的回覆看了一眼手機上的時間，早上八點，他的父母現在八成正在吃早餐

「喔我的頭啊…」Greg哀號了一下

「我讓我父母多接管Cecil一天」 Mycroft說

「我愛死你了」Greg悶悶地說

他們太久沒好好喝一杯了，酒量都變小了還喝調酒，現在兩個人一起宿醉的躺在床上反省自己太得意忘形了

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sidecar是在婚前出差裡面探長以前調給麥考夫喝過的酒

史特拉第瓦里的故事致敬原著,原著裡面福爾摩斯在勞色街很急的買走了一把55先令的小提琴,他沒有告訴那位猶太老闆那把小提琴的實際價值,因為那是一把史特拉第瓦里

那個名字是用I拼的Microft在第二部曲提到過,在滅門血案後唯一活下來的三男是現在Holems家族所有成員的共同祖先,也是Marshall Colbert & Hayes律師事務所的創始人/投資人,所以這間高級事務所至今依然承辦所有Holmes家的法律業務

Rudi賣掉/捐出了許多家族歷史遺物,因為他討厭上一代的所有人,因此Holems家有歷史性的遺產除了書畫以外幾乎沒有其他東西,也因此意外降低了火災帶來的損失


	19. Chapter 19

<聖誕樹星星>

聖誕夜晚餐後大家都坐在客廳聊天看電視，孩子們在玩電動，Cecil坐在地上咬著奶嘴抱著一顆對他來說太大的皮球玩

「欸，差點忘了，聖誕樹的星星沒放」James對Greg說

「對喔，難怪覺得樹怪怪的，Cecil來」Greg對一歲多的兒子招手，Cecil放下球有些搖擺的站起來走向Greg，在Greg腳邊坐下後被Greg一把抱起

「在樹下面的鞋盒裡」Amy說

「 Mycroft在你腳邊」Lily說

Mycroft低頭看到一個舊鞋盒，他彎腰拿起盒子打開，裡面是一顆聖誕樹的星星，是木頭做的，幾個薄木片雕刻出簍空的漂亮花紋後拼接成了一顆星星，被塗成亮黃色的星星並不會很重，這是手工製的，左右有些微肉眼難辨的不對稱

「我們家的習慣是給最小的孩子負責把星星放上去」Greg從 Mycroft納接過星星，Cecil要雙手才能拿穩那個裝飾品

「之前在你們回來之前就放上去了，現在換人負責了所以我只有把盒子拿出來」Amy笑著說

「他可以嗎?」Rick和Danny跑過來站在聖誕樹旁說

「應該可以啦」Greg指著星星的底座對Cecil說「這個套上去那邊，放上去就好了喔」他把Cecil舉起來靠近樹頂，Lestrade家不用真的聖誕樹，塑膠的收拾起來方便又省錢「放上去，對就是這樣，好可以放開了」

Cecil在放星星的時候會看 Mycroft的表情， Mycroft也會對他說”還沒，右邊點”之類的指示，Cecil鬆手的時候雙胞胎其實都在待命隨時要接住那顆星星，但星星很穩固的被放在了聖誕樹頂端

「好棒喔~!」Lily拍手對Cecil說

「聖誕快樂」Amy笑著說

「耶~!成功了耶~」James對Cecil拍手還摸了他的頭

「呼~好險!」雙胞胎同時拍拍胸口鬆了口氣

Rory用手語說了聖誕快樂，Nina跑過去伸手向Greg討Cecil，他讓Nina坐下後把Cecil交給他

「你好棒~」Nina開心的抱著Cecil對他說，親了Cecil的臉頰一下，Cecil雖然沒搞清楚狀況但也笑著跟著拍手

「以前負責的是Rick和Danny，那時候就很麻煩呢」James說「他們會搶著要放星星」

「我相信你們找到了合理的解決方式?」 Mycroft把原本放星星的鞋盒收到櫃子上，他猜大概是兩個人一人拿一邊一起把星星放上去

「Rick放過以後拿下來再給Danny放一次」James笑著說，他看了 Mycroft的表情

「…」 Mycroft無言以對

「…你那個表情是覺得這個方法很蠢對吧?」James說

「我並沒有那麼說」 Mycroft說

「那就是他覺得某件事很蠢的表情，你也分得出來了啊」Greg說

「畢竟James和你們碰面時應該常常看到 Mycroft這個表情」Lily吐槽

「尊重一下你哥哥好嗎?」James嘆氣

「傳統上這是由一家之主負責的」 Mycroft說的是聖誕樹的星星，在教堂會由神父或者牧師放上

「但那就太無趣了不是嗎?」Greg說

Greg坐在沙發上和 Mycroft交換吃不同口味的蛋糕，Cecil會搖搖晃晃的走過來巴著他們的腿發出”啊~”的聲音討蛋糕吃，Greg會挖一點沒有奶油或者巧克力的蛋糕給Cecil吃，嘴裡有食物後Cecil就會回到地上繼續和Nina玩

「那顆星星比Greg還老了」Amy說

「诶?真的假的啊?!」Danny很驚訝地從手機遊戲裡抬頭

「是真的啊」Amy說

「那不是爺爺的星星嗎?」Rick問

「不是你們的爺爺，是我們的爺爺」James說

「你們應該知道爺爺奶奶是再婚的吧?」Amy問

幾個孩子說他們好像知道這件事，有幾個好像不太確定自己知道的是不是正確的故事版本

「你們爺爺奶奶結婚的時候我其實很怕生，我覺得突然多了一個爺爺有點奇怪，而且你們曾祖父他的英文不是很好，他的發音和文法有點奇怪」Amy從Ashly手上接過打一半的毛線幫妹妹解開了一部分打錯的部分接手幫他完成他不擅長的領口，他一邊打毛線一邊說「你們曾祖父是幫鎮上重建教堂的時候過來的法國移民，認識了曾祖母才結婚在英國定居的，他在火車站擔任售票員，不過也會做木工，家裡有些小東西就是他做的，琴房的書擋還有那個老書櫃都是他做的」

「爺爺有這麼厲害啊?」Lily出生的時候祖父早就過世了

「我記得他是個手很巧的人」Greg說

「他做過不少東西，教堂裡有一對天使燭台就是他刻的」Amy說

「我好像有印象他會在院子裡做木工」James想了一下說

「你何止有印象，你三歲的時候拿著他的雕刻刀在後院跑給他追，他嚇得用法文大叫，最後抓到你後把你放在腿上打了一頓屁股，你哭得有夠大聲我在山坡下面都聽到了」Greg說

「哈哈…有這件事嗎..」James乾笑

「由小孩子負責放星星就是爺爺提議的喔」Amy說「那個星星就是他做的，因為要讓小孩子也能很容易的拿起，所以用的是薄木片，那是我第一次幫忙裝飾聖誕樹，小時候都記得樹非常高，但長大以後就會有種樹變小的感覺呢」他笑著說

「我還以為是老爸的點子」Greg說

「後來Greg出生了，我覺得放星星很好玩就讓爸爸把你舉起來讓你去放，不知不覺就變成由最小的孩子去放星星了」Amy語氣充滿懷念的說「然後有一年爸爸不小心手滑把你摔下來了，到聖誕假期結束後你額頭還是腫的」

「那時候我幾歲啊?」Greg嘴角抽蓄，他不記得有這件事

「你戴帽子拍合照那年，所以是三歲吧」Amy想了一下

「原來那張照片上只有Greg戴帽子是這種原因啊!」James說

「感覺好像在聽歷史課，都是我不知道的事」Lily說

「畢竟你們之間差了太多歲，你和Nina他們這一輩比較接近吧」Owen說

「也是，我小時候記得的都是Greg和James抱我起來放星星，讓我裝飾聖誕樹」Lily說，他雖然是五個兄弟姊妹中的老么卻更像是獨生女，他不是家裡唯一的孩子，卻是當時家裡唯一的小孩子

“你們家聖誕節是什麼樣的?”Rory碰了一下 Mycroft讓他看向自己後用手語問

大人們不會問 Mycroft這個問題，因為他選擇在Lestrade家過聖誕，也極少主動提起自己的家庭生活

「很普通」 Mycroft抱起試圖爬到他腿上的Cecil「我們有聖誕樹，是真的樹木，我的老家還在的時候會放在大門進來的大廳裡，我們家周圍的森林是我們所有的，所以在過去聖誕節前會請人去運樹回來，裝飾不是我們自己做的，那棵樹通常太大了，通常我們回家的時候就已經裝飾好了，我伯父會把這種例行工作做完，失火後我們搬到現在的房子也是用真的聖誕樹，但改由我父母裝飾了， Sherlock小時候也會幫忙」

Lestrade家的人沒有插嘴，但大多有許多問題，首先，他老家周圍有森林，還是他們的，而且樹能拉到室內擺放就表示他家非常大，James腦子裡又不知道第幾次的想吐槽哥哥能不能來一段”The rain in spain stays mainly in the plain”

「沒有什麼有趣的傳統，我的父母喜歡聖誕樹帶來的節慶氣氛，而且那是慣例，所以一直這麼做，僅此而已」 Mycroft說「不過就我父親所說，有Rosie以後聖誕節變得有趣很多，那孩子喜歡拆聖誕樹的裝飾品」

「他的家庭生活沒有他說的這麼無趣」Greg說

「通常聖誕節我們會去旅遊，所以在國內過節的次數不多」 Mycroft解釋

「喔那也難怪嘛」James說「聖誕節去度假聽起來的確很誘人」

「我們喜歡各自做自己的事，所以聖誕節很少會特地聚會，而且我們聚在一起時往往不會發生什麼好事」 Mycroft說「有一次 Sherlock在全家人的飲料裡下了安眠藥好提早逃走，他討厭聖誕毛衣」

「這也太過分了!」Lily笑

Mycroft在這種場合話很少，他坐在旁邊聽Lestrade家人聊過去的事，沒有人會要求他也說點什麼或者穿上聖誕毛衣體驗一下節慶氣氛，也不會要他放下所有工作專心過節(過節要專心什麼?專心看火爐嗎?)，在Lestrade家過聖誕的氣氛一直令他意外的舒適，這樣的大家庭通常他連接近都不想接近，太吵鬧了

但Lestrade家的人不會突然提高音量大聲吵鬧，也很少會要求不說話的人發言，想做什麼都不會被干預，就算他現在說要上樓去書房也不會有人說他掃興或孤僻

“不過這也很合理” Mycroft抱著昏昏欲睡的Cecil”畢竟這是Greg的家人，他們都很相似”

「你在發呆啊?」Greg從談話中轉頭對 Mycroft說

「Cecil在打瞌睡了」 Mycroft說「我帶他去洗澡睡覺」

「需要幫忙或找不到東西就說一聲啊」Greg說

「知道了」 Mycroft抱著孩子上樓的時候聽到James提醒雙胞胎等下不要太大聲，寶寶要睡覺了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<征服世界模擬器>

四歲的Cecil在沙發上睡午覺，比他大的堂哥堂姊們坐在電視前討論著電玩策略，他們把筆電連接到電視上了，聖誕節遊戲平台的特價讓他們都有了新遊戲可玩，但現在他們全都聚精會神地在討論遊戲策略

「你們在玩什麼啊?」Lily問

「征服世界模擬器」Rick說「你不知道嗎?聖誕節開放下載的，如果過關可以拿到500英鎊的獎金!」

「500!你沒看錯嗎!?」Lily叫

「沒有!你沒看新聞嗎?」Danny說「這個遊戲是一群大學教授搞出來的，現在還沒有人通關過!」

「有這麼難嗎?」Lily問

「這原本是用在模擬文明社會發展的，後來做成遊戲的」Nina說

「啊!發生乾旱了!」Danny慘叫

「要侵略鄰國嗎?可以馬上解決糧食問題」Rick說

「也只能這樣了，另外兩個選向我們的科技和商業點數都不夠」Nina說

“南邊的國家有河流所以他們的糧食一定沒受到影響”Rory說

「一大早的我都聽了什麼啊?」Greg頭髮亂翹的拿著一杯咖啡走到客廳來

「是電玩遊戲，他們已經失敗好多次了」Lily說

「左上角顯示的紅字是失敗次數，顯然他們很早就起來玩遊戲了」 Mycroft指著左上角顯示的29次失敗次數

「啊啊!!人口不夠多被滅國了!」Rick慘叫

「你的國家滅亡的次數超過波蘭好幾倍了」Lily說

「不就是遊戲嘛，不用這麼認真啦」Greg笑著看孩子們慘叫

「贏了有500英鎊獎金喔」Lily說

「噗!咳咳!什麼!?」Greg嗆到咖啡咳著瞪大眼問

「雖然是以遊戲平台的線上儲值金的方式發放，但確實是可以在這個平台使用的現金」Lily說「我剛剛查了一下新聞，這個活動是真的，設計這個遊戲的是幾個歷史教授和電腦專家」

「又要從頭開始了」Danny嘆氣

「你們沒吃早餐吧」Greg說

「我們有喝牛奶」Rick說

「給我去吃東西，不然我就沒收你們的電玩!」Greg說

「啊~不要啦!」Rick哀號

「小孩子給我乖乖去吃飯」Greg說

一群孩子跑到廚房去拿盤子弄了些吐司和沾醬，裝了杯牛奶就回來了

「你要玩玩看嗎?」Danny問 Mycroft

「你們不玩了?」 Mycroft問

「吃東西不能玩電動，不過可以看別人玩」Rick說「手把在桌上」

幾個小孩跟 Mycroft說了一下遊戲的方式後就各自找地方窩著吃早餐

「你真的要玩啊?」Greg說

「反正我也沒別的事要做」 Mycroft在看了遊戲開場的選項後選擇了一個有水源和礦產但冬天嚴寒且有大半領土是高山的區域和部族社會

「啊，我們之前選部族社會都被滅掉了，玩了好幾次才活下來」Nina說

這個遊戲的地圖是虛構的，但大致模擬地球的氣候，遊戲機制說明了會有突發的自然災害，比如旱災水災或瘟疫，也會有人為災害比如侵略和政變以及社會發展不良導致的內部崩毀，遊戲過關的方式是在維持國家運轉的情況下統治三分之二的世界超過遊戲內時間的50年

「我們之前都選了那個和英國差不多的位置，但每次冬天都會少掉一大半的糧食和人口」Rick指著地圖上的一個島嶼說

「選大陸又很容易被侵略滅國」Danny說

「這個地圖上沒有墨西哥灣」 Mycroft指著相對是北美的區域「有相似的地形讓兩個極圈成形但沒有完全改變洋流的方向讓這張地圖上相對是歐洲的部分缺乏溫暖的洋流所以會更不適合人居住，這是遊戲設計者的陷阱」

「那個會影響氣候?」Nina問，幾個男孩子都聽傻了，他們都不知道看地圖還能看出這種資訊來，每個地區的氣候都是開場以後才會知道的

Mycroft在遊戲開場後幾輪內把境內部族統一建立了單一國家，這讓孩子們看傻了，然後在侵略發生的時候採取了消極防守的策略

「他們都打過來了啊!快出兵!不然要滅國了啦!」Rick說

「安靜，寶寶在睡午覺!」Nina捏了Rick一把

「Sorry」Rick揉著被捏的手說

在遊戲時間來到冬天的時候入侵者的部隊受到了重挫，敵國的軍隊人數驟減到原本的一半不到，而在一輪防守下來 Mycroft的國家受損的兵力不多

「你怎麼做的!?」Rick問

「這個區域會因為山的關係不用擔心來自東側的入侵者，而冬天的氣候會使外來者難以在此生存，而且在選擇文明發展的時候你們都專注在發展軍隊上，我選擇了探勘境內與建築能力發展，你們之前的遊戲裡沒有發展到有城牆的階段，境內的山和礦產會影響鍛造能力，所以我現在發展的結果是一個人數穩定.有足以應對原始冷兵器的城牆且有先進鍛造技術的民族，這個遊戲裡有很多數據可以做參考，比如單一士兵的殺敵數量和傷亡數據，你看這邊，因為我方的武器精良的關係，在攻擊上的效率很高」 Mycroft解釋

「武器有差嗎?」Nina問

「鍛造技術好的民族在各方面的發展都有優勢，周邊國家還在青銅器時代的時候我這邊已經進入鐵器了，土地雖然少但農業發展會得到改善」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼有辦法把遊戲玩得像上課一樣啊」在旁邊喝咖啡看手機的James其實早就旁聽了很久，最後忍不住吐槽

「那些探勘報告不就只是哪裡有樹哪裡有花還有山漂亮什麼的嗎?」Danny問

「附上的圖畫上有資訊你沒看出來」 Mycroft叫出了探勘資料「這是露出地表的鐵礦，這種植物通常會在有銅礦的區域生長得更茂盛，這些不是遊記，是遊戲的資訊，如果你和遊戲裡的人物一樣缺乏相關知識就只能等時間過去才會發現這些資源」

Mycroft接著在春天時攻擊了原先侵略他的國家，成功的將比他原本領土大兩倍的國家佔領了，孩子們看得很興奮，他們之前玩的時候只能侵略小國家

「好厲害!」Rick和Danny同時說

「這個遊戲在設計數據回饋上非常詳細」 Mycroft說「還提供了新佔領的國家已知的資源列表」他又選擇了探勘的選項，發現這個新佔領的國家內有原先他的領土沒有的野馬，然後在幾年後就成功發展出騎兵團了

「喔喔喔!!好厲害!!」Danny興奮的叫

「為什麼打得贏!對方人數多太多了還贏了!」Rick驚訝的問

「我們都沒打到這麼後面過!」Nina說

「有騎兵隊抗步兵當然很容易贏啊」Greg說「現在控制人群的時候還是會用到騎警，你們別小看一匹馬能影響多少人的行為，而且看那個模擬圖，你訓練穿盔甲的騎士去撞一群農民兵當然會贏啊」

「為什麼沒人發明對抗馬的武器啊，這遊戲裡面的人不夠聰明啊」ames問

「這個遊戲裡的科技在你開始研究前是不知道會引向什麼結果的，如果不研究科技就只會在時間到的時候才會取得特定的技術」Nina說

「士兵的戰力差很多啊」Greg也開始認真看這局遊戲了

「我把士兵轉變成職業了」 Mycroft說「農民能穩定糧食生產，士兵的訓練更精良，周邊的國家大多還在使用農兵」

“奇怪了，為什麼還沒發生內部政變?”Rory問

「你們沒注意發展內部社會的選項就會引發政變，糧食供給穩定的情況下很少會產生暴動，而在把部落政治變成君主制的時候我設定了聯姻的政治體制，經過幾輪世代更替現在已經變成單一統治者家族了」 Mycroft說

「HOW!?」Nina也忍不住問

「理論上會非常複雜」 Mycroft說「不過遊戲機制讓預測貴族動向變得很容易，只要限制領地發展和軍隊集中管理就好了」

Mycroft的國土在接下來幾輪內藉著騎兵和武器的優勢擴張了好幾倍，最後佔領靠海的國家，這顯然是刻意為之的，他的侵略路線都在緩慢的往海邊移動

「為什麼國庫收入增加那麼多?」Rick問

「食鹽和對外貿易，佔領海邊的目的就是這個」 Mycroft說「這個國家之前就有香料和其他物品的貿易，現在佔領了這個區域後這些外來商品的販售變成我獨佔的，只要往內陸走，一樣的香料會翻倍增值」

「哇，奸商」James說

「我只是在重現歷史」 Mycroft說

「為什麼這麼多船沒有貿易了還在佔用港口?」Nina問

「抄寫船上的書本，抄完了就會放他們走」 Mycroft說「這設定在關稅裡面，這個港口的關稅不高但入港的船都會受到檢查，有書籍就會被抄錄下來，對外貿易也收購和抄錄書本，聯姻的國家也會因此送上貴族教育使用的書籍」

「這聽起來好耳熟」Greg說

「歷史上的亞歷山大圖書館就是這樣收集館藏的」 Mycroft說

「……」Greg忍不住扶額，好久沒聽到亞歷山大圖書館這個名詞了，圖書館本人在遊戲裡製造圖書館啊….

「為什麼要收集書?」James問

「學術研究點數上升速度變得很快」Danny指著畫面上的數據「這樣可以研究的技術變得很多」

「宗教的數值為什麼那麼低?」James問

「我選擇保留多神信仰，這樣可以避免一神信仰的宗教干涉政治，在併吞其他國家的時候遭遇的抵抗也會比較少，雖然選擇一神信仰會讓侵略和殖民同化速度快很多，但遲早會阻礙科技和社會發展」 Mycroft說

「诶?會這樣嗎?」Nina問

「宗教阻擋了很多科學和醫學研究」 Mycroft說

系統突然跳出提示發生了瘟疫，人口在急速下降

「是黑死病嗎?」Greg看了遊戲跳出來的插圖說

「不是」 Mycroft說「是其他疾病，這些圖上沒有典型的黑死病病徵」

在人口驟減後系統跳出選項，可以指示學者和醫生研究疾病，或者發展宗教， Mycroft目前遊戲裡的高知識度和低宗教度使第一個選項可以被選擇，他當然點選了研究，然後疾病的病因被歸咎於受汙染的水源，在禁止往河川內倒牲畜和人類排泄物後疾病獲得控制，但周邊國家依然因為一樣的疾病正在衰退，此時系統給出了幾個選項，其中一個因為宗教不同而無法被使用， Mycroft選了由聯姻開啟的選項讓嫁到鄰國的公主鼓動王子發動政變，在政變後從公主的母國得到的知識使鄰國免於疾病所苦並重新開始發展，最後在數十年後和併入原本的國家

「Fuck，你在中世紀能混得很好的」James看 Mycroft一系列操作，地圖上的領土越來越大，連突然發生的小冰河期都沒有限制國家發展，反而穩固了既有的體制，並且因為嚴寒的關係學者都待在室內，許多思想和文學發展急速增加

「或者因為太聰明被當成巫師燒死」Greg說

「如果我是女的的確可能會被燒死，但我很肯定我能在體制內取得穩固的地位」 Mycroft說

「為什麼不繼續向外發展了?」Rick問「明明都已經殖民半片西北大陸了!」

「怎麼又開始發展農業了?」Nina問

「你們等下就知道了」 Mycroft關掉了技術和知識的資訊欄後讓農業發展便成了首要優先，人口開始大幅增加，最後科技欄目出現了新的選項

[恭喜成為本遊戲第一位進入工業化時代的玩家，Mr.Lestrade]

「工業革命了!」Rick叫

「原來這個遊戲能玩到現代來嗎!?」Lily很訝異

「有些知識選項最後無可避免會發展出蒸氣動力和其他現代科技」 Mycroft說「現在需要大量人力，如果經濟還是以農業為主的話就無法滿足這個需求，所以我剛才才會發展農業，現在多餘的勞動人口移往工廠，而農業發展也因為工業化而變得更高效，應該再過幾十年就能做出氮肥了」他一直很淡定的在玩這款遊戲「現在加速入殖民效率就行了」他在科技選擇上把航海技術和地圖繪製點到最高，之後世界地圖上的土地一片片轉變顏色

「Holy shit，我覺得我們要拿到五百英鎊了」Danny說

「我們用的是Rick的帳號!」Nina突然想到

「可是這是Uncle Myc過關的!那五百英鎊要給他吧!?」Rick說

「你們留著就好」 Mycroft放下遊戲手把「過關了」

[您已征服世界

-您是達成本成就的第 1 人

-社會體制為 君主制

-文化發展程度 極高

-工業發展程度到達3

-宗教發展程度倒退至1

-醫學發展程度到達6

-化學發展程度到達7

-平均壽命為63……]

遊戲列出一系列 Mycroft遊玩的數據， Mycroft伸了懶腰起來喝茶

「你為什麼有辦法過關?這也太厲害了!」Rick叫

「他們在模擬的時候一定需要參考數據，只要知道他們能參考的數據有什麼就差不多了」 Mycroft說「進入工業革命前發展農業使多於勞動力能投入工業是英國史的一部分，不過我同意這款遊戲做得非常詳細，有很多細節都做得很好」

「所以過關這款遊戲的需求是能在16歲牛津畢業」Greg吐槽

「我想這應該比較適合一群歷史和地理專業的學生來玩，而不是小孩子」 Mycroft說

「現在只要上傳影片我們就能拿到錢了!」Rick說

「影片?」 Mycroft和Greg同時問

「沒有錄到Uncle Myc，只有我們大家的聲音和遊戲畫面而已!」Danny馬上說「拜託讓我們上傳好不好」

「Please~」Nina說

“拜託”Rory也附和

「Well，你覺得呢?」Greg笑著拍拍 Mycroft的肩膀

「…」 Mycroft被好幾對Lestrade家標準的無辜大眼睛盯著最後抹了把臉「就上傳吧，反正只是遊戲而已」

「Yeah!!謝謝!」

「謝啦!!」孩子們一陣歡呼後拿出手機把影片上傳到推特標記了開發商的官方帳號，幾分鐘後Rick收到私信問玩遊戲的到底是什麼人，他們本來不認為有人可以在修改版推出前過關的

“是我們一個叔叔，我帳號上的資訊是正確的，我是中學生，我們把遊戲給我叔叔，嚴格來說他是我伯父的老公，不過我們也叫他Uncle，他不玩遊戲的，但他很無聊所以玩了一局”

“你是說他玩了一局就過關了!?”

“對啊，就跟影片上一樣!”

“他在大學任教嗎?還是學者?”

“我問了一下，他16歲就從牛津畢業了，有好幾個學位，我伯父說他過目不忘所以真的會把世界史背下來也不奇怪”

“Holy Shit!這個存檔裡面還有亞歷山大圖書館成就!為什麼他能在17世紀初達成工業革命!”

“他超神的，我們可以拿到五百英鎊嗎?”

“他媽的當然了!這原本是行銷手段，現在我們教授真的要自掏腰包給你們五百英鎊了!能介紹他給我們認識嗎?我們很需要這種人才!”

“他很怕生”

“啊?”

“他抗議我們的說法，我伯父說他正確來說是討厭人類”

“好吧這跟我們教授挺像的，你們這份存檔我們會很仔細的研究的，我們教授很有信心沒有人能在更新之前過關的”

“我猜我可以請我Uncle M改名叫沒有人了”

“享受你的五百英鎊，別忘了寫作業”

“可以分一半給我表姊的帳戶嗎?他和我們一起玩的，拜託了”

“Sure，把他的帳號給我吧”

Amy從Pat家作客回來時看到一群孩子在客廳興奮地又跳又叫

「這是怎麼啦?」Amy問

「 Mycroft幫他們贏了五百英鎊的電玩之類的，我不是很懂那個Steam是什麼東西，反正他們現在各自有250英鎊可以買電玩了」James說

「怎麼會有那麼多錢?」Amy問

「有個教授開發了不可能過關的遊戲，第一個通關的人可以拿到五百英鎊， Mycroft太無聊用兩個小時把遊戲過關了」Lily說「推特排名第七就是有人過關征服世界模擬器」

「Greg，我覺得我們生在現代真是太好了」James說

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「我覺得如果我們生在18世紀什麼鬼的時代你老公絕對會變成幕後魔王之類的，建議國王打這邊打那邊，動根手指都能讓我們人間蒸發的那種大人物」James說

「他差不多是啊」Greg說

「啊哈哈，好像是啊…」James想到可疑的狙擊手還有 Mycroft身邊的小黑衣.黑車「他是你老公真是太好了」

「是不是也沒差啊，他平常在對付的人薪水都是你的十倍」Greg拍拍James的肩膀說

「你知道Rick和Danny的作文老師出過一項作業是”想像你在18.19世紀會過著什麼樣的生活”嗎?」James說「你真該看看他們寫了什麼」

「什麼啊?」Greg問

「Rick寫了老師設置題目時要的那種冒險或者旅遊文章」James嘴角抽動「Danny的我改天傳給你看」

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<實際的Danny>

文學老師在收回作文作業的時候帶著微笑給了充滿冒險精神的Rick的作文一個不錯的分數並請他加強拼寫，然後下一張是Danny的作業

*********************************************

**假設我在18世紀出生的話，考量到我父親的粗心大意和我母親的健康狀況我應該在7歲左右就和我哥哥一起成為孤兒並被我伯父收養，他在那個年代應該會直接跳過結婚和離婚保持單身，畢竟我想像不到一個薩莫賽特的男人怎麼會在那個時代與一個利物浦的女人相遇，他們肯定都不會到倫敦去。**

**我伯父應該會在他現在的丈夫手下工作，考量到那個時代背景與他們的關係，雇用自己的同性戀人會是個很好的掩護，我覺得我那位聰明的Uncle Mike在那個時代就會這麼做，就我所知他出身優良，有個爵位，所以我跟著我伯父絕對不會淪落街頭，很有可能會在我伯父教育下被送去上學，在完成教育後在他丈夫手下工作，考量到他們關係在那個年代的保密需要，我會得到一份工作，所以我認為我若生在18世紀我會有個不太順利的童年和安定的成長環境以及穩定的職業生涯，我相信以我哥哥的天性他會選擇從軍或者去冒險，我必須成為他可靠的後盾，我相當肯定他至少會讓自己陷入至少一次艱難的境地，但我不知道是什麼，只知道肯定會發生。**

**評語：孩子你可以夢幻一點的，還有你對你哥哥的想法相當正確，他寫了一篇冒險小說，不過你是不是暗示了你要勒索你的伯父和他的同性伴侶好得到一份工作?**

**老師：您認為我會勒索家人讓我有些難過，但我想我的確需要澄清一下，我的意思是，他們會提供我一份工作好讓他們關係的保密更加容易，畢竟一些文件的易手經常是同性關係在過去被曝露的原因，我不會勒索我的家人的，不過我很肯定我伯父會提供我一份工作，無論他是不是需要一個可以信任會保密的助手，他就是那麼關心我們，而且我相當肯定如果我去勒索我Uncle Mike我會在一艘前往南非或澳洲的船上醒來然後發現自己正在”移民”的旅途中。**

*********************************************

這份作業連同評語被James翻拍後傳給Greg，聖誕後他回到冰島找到時間就傳給他了

「他是個很實際的孩子」 Mycroft看了Greg手機上收到的作業照片後評論道

「他們兄弟倆的個性真的差別越來越明顯了，但被這樣寫感覺真是…哈哈」Greg乾笑「他怎麼覺得會有人敢告你的密啊」

「他比較肯定你會照顧他們，而他對James在那個年代的壽命預估我想很正確，他會因為傷口感染早死的機率很高」 Mycroft說

「你還真淡定啊」Greg說

「我覺得他下的判斷和評估是正確的，你的確會收養兄弟的遺孤並為他們安排教育和未來」 Mycroft說「實際一點沒有壞處」

「有時候我實在猜不到你會做出什麼反應，就像現在」Greg說，他原本預期的是吐槽，沒想到卻是讚美啊

他們躺在被窩裡各自看著手機時不時交談

「Rick和Danny個性雖然不一樣但Ricky也找到他想做的事了，說不定Danny也受到他刺激了」Greg帶著閱讀眼鏡說

「他打算做什麼?」 Mycroft問

「他打算去學廚藝，這兩年他聖誕節都在廚房幫忙，James說Ricky已經決定要去念這方面的學校了」Greg說「感覺真奇怪，我就沒有很認真考慮過我要做什麼卻一路做到現在了，你呢?」

「我雖然考慮過，但我沒有給自己其他選項」 Mycroft說

「我們都算是沒有時間在人生道路上迷茫的人啊」Greg感嘆

「至少職業選擇不是」 Mycroft說

「不過我還是多少考慮過警察這個職業才加入的」Greg說

「比如?」 Mycroft問

「見血什麼的我沒問題，還有就是我對這個職業還滿有好感的，再加上工作穩定，一定能領到薪水我就加入了」Greg說「還好我沒參軍啊」

「你考慮的真不周全」 Mycroft吐槽

「20歲嘛，能想得多周到」Greg說「我要睡了，晚安」他關了自己的床頭燈

「我等下就睡」 Mycroft把手機和床頭燈的亮度調低讓Greg好睡些「晚安」

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<長大以後>

「 Mycroft呢?」Greg在聖誕節下樓時發現自己的丈夫不在客廳或餐桌邊

「他在院子裡講電話」Rick說「話說我已經決定以後要做什麼了」

「真的啊?」Greg有些驚訝的看著Rick，這小子認真起來的語氣很明顯，他現在還在上中學，看來是不打算上大學了吧

「我打算去廚藝學校」Rick說「就…我也不是很會念書，這幾年幫媽媽和奶奶做飯還有聖誕節回來的時候幫忙我都覺得我挺喜歡廚房的工作的」

「會很辛苦喔」Greg說

「我知道，不過我想去試試看」Rick說

「Danny你呢?會一起去嗎?」Greg問

「我還不知道」Danny坐在地上把Cecil踢過來的球推回去「不過我想做會直接跟人接觸.照顧人的工作」

「看護嗎?」Greg問「或者護士?」

「我還沒想好」Danny說「我也在考慮去當幼稚園老師」

「慢慢想吧，不急的」James說

「老爸這句話從你嘴裡出來不會讓人覺得安心…」Rick和Danny同時說

「啊?為什麼啊!?」James問

「你根本是船到橋頭自然直根本沒計畫啊…」Danny說

「連遇到媽都是意外，只有幸運值設定的很高」Rick說

「仔細想想的確如此啊」Greg跟著吐槽

「你們太過分了吧」James雖然這麼說但他也無法反駁

「那Cecil你長大想做什麼啊?」Lily聽了這些對話也懶得吐槽了，Amy很好心的沒有在James的傷口上灑鹽，只是笑著聽他們鬥嘴

「要念小學」Cecil說

「啊哈哈，我知道你要上學，我是說等你變成大人以後」Lily被Cecil可愛的回答逗笑了

「想不想和Papa一樣當警察啊?」Amy問

「不想」Cecil搖頭

「哈哈，為什麼啊?」James笑著用手肘推了Greg一把，用肢體動作吐槽他也會被孩子嫌棄啊

「覺得警察不夠帥氣嗎?」Amy笑著問

「很帥啊!」Cecil說「可是會受傷，Daddy不喜歡我們受傷」

「噢~你太貼心了~」Lily摸了Cecil的頭

「如果小心一點的話就不會經常受傷了」 Mycroft從琴房進來，正好聽到了這段對話

「意外難免會發生嘛」Greg說

「那跟你Daddy一樣當公務員?」Danny問

「不要，好無聊」Cecil調皮地笑著說

「那的確是一份無聊的工作」 Mycroft微笑

Lestrade家的人其實隱隱約約可以區分 Mycroft表情的細微不同了，那個微笑看起來像是”你只需要知道這些就好”的隱瞞成功微笑

「你肯定會上大學吧?」Rick說「大學是什麼地方你知道吧?是很聰明的人去念的學校，要學很難的知識喔，比如數學」

「數學很難嗎?」Cecil的提問跟穿心箭一樣刺穿上次數學不及格被留下輔導的Ricky的心

「很難喔…」Rick深有體會的說

「你長大想做什麼都有可能喔」Lily說

「我要去上小學還要上中學，然後去大學」Cecil一邊玩他的拼圖一邊說「我要跟我喜歡的男生結婚當爸爸」

「嗯?你喜歡男生啊?」Nina抬頭問

「诶?」連Greg都發出了疑問的聲音

「我喜歡男生也喜歡女生，男生和女生我都會跟他們一起玩，但是Rosie現在不跟男生玩，除了我」Cecil說

「不是那種喜歡和討厭喔」Amy說

「不一樣?」Cecil歪頭問

「…?」 Mycroft大概處在某種程式錯誤中，停留在微笑表情但眨眨眼不知道該接什麼話

「不一樣喔」Greg笑著說「Rosie說他討厭和男生玩可是他還是跟你玩，那是他現在不想和其他男孩子一起玩遊戲，不表示他以後不會跟男生談戀愛」

「你以後也有可能和女生結婚啊」Nina說

「那好奇怪」Cecil皺眉

「奇怪?」Greg也愣住了

「大部分結婚的人都是男生和女生，不會奇怪啊」Rick說

「可是我們家不是」Cecil說

此時James用眼神對Lily投射了”你為什麼要開啟一個這麼難討論的話題啦!”的吶喊，而Lily一臉”我哪知道會變成這樣”的表情

「我想和Daddy和Papa一樣」Cecil說

而此時在場的人大多正在猶豫他們到底該不該把這解讀為Cecil應該是Gay，或者是這孩子還沒有性向的概念

「你想要結婚有小孩啊」Lily摸了Cecil的臉「而且要當個很好的爸爸，對不對?」

「對」Cecil說

「我也是喔」Lily說

「Lily想當媽媽嗎?」Cecil問

「對啊」Lily把Cecil抱起來，雖然血緣上Cecil就是他的親生兒子但對他們雙方來說這其實完全不影響他們的關係「我也想要結婚，但是Cecil你知道要結婚有個很大的挑戰嗎?」

「什麼?」Cecil問

「要找到對的人喔」Lily簡直是用自己單身的怨念來淨化剛才尷尬的空氣「我就一直找不到適合我的人，所以還沒結婚」

「很難找嗎?」Cecil問

「很難喔…」Lily感覺到Rick對他投來同病相憐的目光，小孩子誠實最致命了

「他單身到三十歲喔」Greg指著 Mycroft說

「完全沒中斷?」Lily脫口而出的問

「差不多」Greg說，無視了 Mycroft一臉”雖然我不會難過但你怎麼可以這樣出賣我”的表情

Lily沒有說話但他的表情寫滿了”好慘”兩個字

「可是大家都結婚了」Cecil說的是自己的家人，除了Lily以外的大人都結婚了「Uncle Sherlock也是跟John」

「但不是每個人都這麼幸運，有的人找了很久才找到自己的另一半，有的人很早就遇到了，有一天你會找到你喜歡的人，看你以後是喜歡男生還是女生，那個人可能是男的也有可能是女的」Amy微笑著說「無論是男是女，你都要很珍惜對方，這樣才會有人願意跟你結婚喔」

「但就算人很好也可能桃花死盡喔」James小聲的在Lily耳邊吐槽，被妹妹捏著大腿肉用力的轉了一圈

「那麼久以後的事情以後再說啦」Greg說「誰想吃巧克力餅乾?從倫敦買回來的，很好吃喔」

小孩子們全都跳起來了，這幾年他們都學到一件事，就是 Mycroft帶回來的甜點絕對是最好吃的，而大人也喊了自己想吃的大小，Greg到廚房去把蛋糕拿出來切給大家吃

「Cecil!去打James!」Lily把抱枕給了Cecil後下達指令「替我打他!他欺負我!」

「喂!不要利用小孩啊!」James本來還在揉被捏的腿，被抱枕打了一臉然後就假裝被打敗的躺在地上舉手投降

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<性向>

從老家回來後Cecil對於家庭組成的定義開始提出問題，以一個四歲小孩來說他的問題還挺符合他的年齡的，但同時又太成熟了，他會追問的細節很多

「所以有些人喜歡男生有些人喜歡女生」下午Cecil躺在 Mycroft腿上看電視的時候問「Daddy和Papa都是喜歡男生」

「對啊，所以我們才會在一起」Greg說「也有人兩種都喜歡的」

「喜歡男生也喜歡女生?」Cecil問

「Papa就是這樣」Greg說「所以在遇到你Daddy前Papa和女生也約會過」事實上你之前很喜歡的那個玩伴Jr的媽媽就是Papa的前妻這個資訊可以先省略

「那Daddy也是嗎?」Cecil爬起來看著Greg，他皺著眉頭顯然很難理解性向的概念

「Daddy喜歡男生」Greg說，他看了 Mycroft一眼告訴他現在把事情簡化會比較好，他這個幾乎屬於無性戀的就別牽扯進來把事情複雜化了「大部分的人喜歡跟自己性別不一樣的人，男生喜歡女生，女生喜歡男生，這叫做異性戀，有些人天生喜歡和自己性別人樣的人，像Daddy喜歡Papa，這是同性戀，有的人男生和女生都喜歡，這叫雙性戀，Papa就是這樣」

「我喜歡男生也喜歡女生，所以我跟Papa一樣嗎?」Cecil問

「”喜歡(Like)”和”愛(Love)”是不一樣的，等你大一點就明白了」Greg說

「我喜歡Danny和Ricky，也喜歡Rosie和Jessy」Cecil說

「那是朋友和家人的喜歡」Greg說「你喜歡他們但你會想和他們結婚嗎?」

「不想」Cecil搖頭

「所以那是不一樣的」Greg說「大家知道自己喜歡男生還是女生的年紀不太一樣，Daddy遇到Papa才知道自己喜歡男生，而Papa在和Ricky一樣大的時候就知道自己喜歡男生也喜歡女生了」

「Uncle Sherlock和John呢?Rosie有媽咪，John和Papa一樣嗎?」Cecil問

「John…」Greg腦子裡跳出幾年前堅定的說” NOT GAY”但已經跟 Sherlock睡了好幾年的John，他的確不是Gay，他是主要喜歡女性的雙「他也是雙性戀」

「Sherlock呢?」Cecil問

「只有John會喜歡他，他是John性戀」Greg說

「哈，別對小孩開這種玩笑」 Mycroft忍不住笑出來

「我開玩笑的，沒有那種性向」Greg微笑說「他應該是Gay吧」

「什麼是性向?」Cecil問

「性向就是喜歡的人的性別，同性戀.異性戀.雙性戀就是性向」Greg說「不過無論是喜歡同性還是異性，愛一個人的心都是一樣的」

「Danny說得對」Cecil說

「他說了什麼?」Greg問

「這個問題太複雜了，小孩子聽不懂」Cecil皺著眉說

「哈哈哈，所以說等你長大就會懂了」Greg摸了Cecil的頭，他的手機響了「Papa去講電話啊」他看了來電是茉莉知道是驗屍結果出來了就拿著手機跑上樓去書房講電話了

「Daddy什麼時候知道自己喜歡男生?」Cecil躺在 Mycroft腿上撒嬌問，對他來說性向是要自己去發現的這個認知實在非常令他疑惑

「……」 Mycroft實在沒有辦法很確切的回答他，因為他並不是特別喜歡男性或女性「遇到你Papa的時候」說實話的同時覺得聽起來太像哄小孩的話， Mycroft都覺得Cecil長大點會覺得他在騙人

「所以Papa會喜歡女生也會喜歡男生?」Cecil問

「對」 Mycroft說

「但他現在喜歡的只有Daddy」Cecil說

「我們結婚了」 Mycroft把左手舉在Cecil面前「結婚就是只會喜歡那個和你結婚的人的承諾，兩個人約好只會和對方在一起」Cecil正試圖拿下他的婚戒所以 Mycroft把婚戒拿下給Cecil看

「跟Papa一樣」Cecil說，那個銀婚戒內側有他們姓名的縮寫

「因為這是婚戒，結婚的人左手無名指會戴上戒指，我們的戒指是一對所以除了大小外是一樣的」 Mycroft說

「可是Uncle James和Aunt Ashly的是金色的」Cecil說

「這樣比較特別」 Mycroft說，而且他選銀戒的原因之一是不想讓人以為Greg戴的是他以前那枚婚戒，雖然離婚後Greg就把戒指扔給一個 Sherlock的流浪情報網成員了，但他還是覺得銀色比較適合Greg

「Daddy，Papa一定非常喜歡你，你知道為什麼嗎?」Cecil那雙大大的藍眼睛看著 Mycroft

「為什麼?」 Mycroft問

「因為他可以選的人是別人的兩倍卻選了你，所以他一定非常非常喜歡你」Cecil一臉認真的說

Mycroft愣了一下後微笑著摸了Cecil的臉從他手上把婚戒拿回來戴上

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「我得去一趟巴茨」Greg拿著公事包和大衣匆匆下樓走進客廳卻見到轉頭看他的 Mycroft臉上帶著一種他很少顯露的溫柔微笑「你們剛才在說什麼啊?」

Mycroft低頭看著Cecil，食指貼在嘴唇上微笑著示意他別說

「嘻嘻，秘密」Cecil爬起來趴在沙發背上對Greg笑著說

「小氣」Greg走過去親了一下Cecil「Papa要出門一下，晚餐時就回來了」

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<性別>

「Cecil真可愛，不過喜歡這個話題對他可能真的太早了」茉莉笑著聽Greg說Cecil的事，茉莉很喜歡Cecil，他很聰明又可愛，有時候在幫忙照顧Rosie的時候他也會順便當Cecil的保母，但Greg和 Mycroft不會主動請她照顧孩子，通常Cecil會在他那是因為本來應該要負責照顧孩子的 Sherlock跑了

「再等幾年他大概就會回家說他喜歡班上的某個同學了」Greg說

「等他上小學就會開始了」茉莉笑著說「不過會喜歡男生還是女生就不知道了」

「我覺得無論哪個我們都能應付啦」Greg修正「至少我覺得我可以， Mycroft大概會太嚴肅」

「不過雙性戀這個概念對他來說可能會太讓人困惑吧」茉莉說

「對很多大人來說也是，有一堆人還是以為我是深櫃」Greg在筆記本上寫著紀錄「但不讓他知道我的性向，以後解釋一些事情會有點麻煩」

「什麼事啊?」茉莉問

「我很肯定某人會不小心說溜嘴讓他知道我離婚過而且有個前妻而不是前夫」Greg可以想到的嫌疑犯多到可以寫成一個清單，首先”喝了兩杯的James”就列在前三名

「以後會有很多同學問他問題的」茉莉說「如果他們知道他有兩個爸爸的話，在檢驗部的同事就是這樣，她和她太太因為兒子被欺負幫他換過學校」

「希望以後去上學無論什麼原因他都不會被欺負」Greg說「不過他還真的被日托中心的同學問過這種問題”你怎麼沒有媽媽”之類的」

「好傷人的問法」茉莉皺眉「拿幫我拿那個嗎?」

「小孩子啊，都很直接，那是Cecil剛滿三歲的時候吧」Greg想了一下說「這支嗎?」

「不是，另一支剪刀，對，那一把，謝謝」茉莉說「Cecil怎麼回答啊?他那麼聰明」

「對方也不是真的想問出答案的樣子，好像是幾個孩子聚在一起說自己家裡的事情，結果Cecil說了他沒有媽媽只有兩個爸爸」Greg說

Greg大致把日托中心老師轉述的事情說給茉莉聽，幾個四五歲的孩子和Cecil在玩，結果在說扮家家一定要有人演媽媽所以要找女孩子玩，Cecil就說了他沒有媽媽只有爸爸，所以玩這個遊戲不一定要有媽媽

孩子們有的很驚訝有的完全傻了，還有人問他是不是也是爸媽分開了，Cecil就和他們說他只有兩個爸爸，所以他沒有過媽媽

「他還問那幾個小孩媽媽是什麼，和爸爸哪裡不一樣」Greg站得很高拿著強光燈幫茉莉打光

「喔也是，對他來說這是常態，問父母離婚的小孩這種問題才會有問題」茉莉拿著相機拍照說

「那些孩子就和他說會負責煮飯.會常常催他們收拾玩具.常常幫他們穿衣服.看到家裡或衣服很髒會生氣，總之就是這些話」Greg拿了一個編號牌放在指定的位置上「結果Cecil回家後對著 Mycroft叫媽咪」Greg笑著說

「啊?哈哈哈為什麼啊?!」茉莉笑得無法繼續手上的工作問

「因為平常在家的是 Mycroft啊!那些小孩子說的”媽媽的工作”有一大半都是在家的人負責的，換句話說就是 Mycroft啦!」Greg笑著說「你真該看看 Mycroft當時的表情，他看起來像當機了一樣!」

「結果呢?」茉莉笑著撿起他剛剛放下的一片布料擺放在比例尺和編號旁

「 Mycroft問了他為什麼要叫他媽咪，Cecil說他就跟媽咪一樣，而這個結論還是一群小朋友們討論的結果，他們決定在我們家Daddy等於媽媽，不過他們的討論完全跳過了媽媽是女生這件事了」Greg笑著把茉莉要的一個夾子遞給他

「天啊那時候他一定很可愛」茉莉說

「 Mycroft很認真的跟他解釋媽媽指的是雙親中的女性，而那些同學的媽媽正好都負責做一樣的家事是因為他們的爸爸不幫忙」Greg說「Cecil其實也說他不懂為什麼家裡的事情有分爸爸做和媽媽做的，因為煮飯.整理.照顧孩子我們兩個都會做，只是比例不同而已」

「他的同學應該很好奇吧，只有爸爸的話小孩子可能會想像家裡一團亂」茉莉說「不過為什麼日托的老師會和你們討論這件事呢?」

「因為隔天Cecil也去了日托，和那群孩子說了家事沒有爸爸或媽媽專門負責的，會那樣是因為爸爸不做家事，回家後有幾個小孩跟父母說了，有幾個媽媽笑得非常開心還有一對夫妻因此吵架了，媽媽因此到朋友家去住了，然後那個爸爸跑到日托問到底是誰跟小孩說這種話的，他沒有想到是個小孩子」Greg說

「你們有時間做家事也很厲害了，冬天的時候我經常忙到忘記要打掃」茉莉說，冬天各種死法的人太多了，而且屍體要是冷凍了他的工作量就加倍了

「其實也不算是我們作全部啦， Mycroft一直有請家政公司，我基本上很少在家，在家的時候我也盡可能陪Cecil， Mycroft也不是真的很喜歡打掃，他覺得能請別人代勞的工作他不用自己做」Greg說

「是標準的上司啊」茉莉說

「而且是個挺懶的上司」Greg說「不過他是個好爸爸，和Cecil有關的事情他幾乎不讓別人插手，有時候我都覺得有點慚愧，因為幾乎都是由他照顧Cecil的，雖然我們一開始就是這樣安排的，他正好有幾年要在家工作所以可以照顧孩子」

「你們都有很繁忙的工作，在孩子這件事上要顧慮的也很多吧」茉莉說

「對大部分的家庭來說應該都是這樣吧」Greg說「如果 Mycroft不能留在家裡工作，我也會想辦法的」

「育嬰假很有限吧」茉莉說

「我其實有考慮過如果 Mycroft在Cecil還很小的時候就沒辦法在家裡照顧他的話我會提早退休」Greg說

「你居然會考慮退休!」茉莉很驚訝的說

「那時候只是把決心做到底而已，現在是不可能退休的」Greg笑「不過那套什麼”時間到了你就想要小孩了”的說法實在是…雖然通常這都拿來煩那些還沒生小孩的女性，但對嚮往家庭的人來說影響真的很大」

「我就還沒有這種感覺」茉莉說「也沒有想要一起生活的對象」

「每個人的人生追求不同啊」Greg說「知道 Mycroft也願意組成一個家庭而且我們有這個機會的時候我真的願意提早離開蘇格蘭場，還好事情沒這樣發展，不然我覺得沒有人能和 Sherlock合作」

「普爾探長也許可以」茉莉說

「喔，理查的思鄉病好很多，因為他現在想到倫敦就是 Sherlock和他的魚叉槍」Greg笑「他說他沒這麼想念在天堂島中暑的感覺過」

「他後來調回天堂島有點可惜，他是個很棒的警察，也是個非常好的人」茉莉說

「對他來說天堂島可能比較好，他很容易被同僚或上司欺負，看看他接了多少燙手山芋」Greg苦笑「而且原本要正式接替他的那位探長去游泳的時候被鯊魚咬了，他也只能回去了」Greg到美國出差那陣子理查就被留下來了，他正好可以接替他和 Sherlock合作

「可以幫我檢查一下這件衣服的背面嗎?」茉莉舉起一件破舊的衣服

「沒有特殊圖案或者破損」Greg說

「OK」茉莉放下那件衣服

「我們部門那個新來的傢伙對你示好得太過分的話你可以直接跟我說」Greg說

「喔」茉莉現在大約知道為什麼Greg這麼努力和他閒話家常了，他想讓這個討論能自然開始，或者希望茉莉會自己開始向他抱怨這個不受歡迎的追求者

「我聽唐納文說了，那個新來的有點接近在騷擾你了」Greg說「雖然他不是我的下屬，但如果你很困擾我能直接替你警告他」

「他的確有點太積極了」茉莉苦笑，他退了很多禮物，有時候桌上出現陌生的飲料或食物他也會不知所措，而對方一直找藉口和她說話也很打擾他工作

「你可以直接一點的」Greg說「如果他還是繼續死纏爛打，我會介紹他和 Sherlock認識」Greg微笑「唐納文告訴我這件事就是希望我”在怪胎把他丟下巴茨樓頂前讓那個白癡閉嘴”」

「我已經和他說過我最近不打算談戀愛了」茉莉說「但他還是不肯死心」

「是把拒絕當成考驗的那種白癡啊」Greg說「那傢伙雖然沒有不良紀錄但有的警察會濫用資源，你沒給他你的私人電話吧?」

「沒有」茉莉說

「那就表示他如果打給你的話就有問題了，最好注意一下，以前就有人利用系統調查暗戀對象的電話打去騷擾」Greg說「我知道你不需要別人保護妳什麼的，但這算是內部風紀問題，所以你隨時可以向我投訴，問題完全出在那傢伙身上，別擔心」

「謝謝」茉莉說「我下次會直接告訴他我不喜歡他這型的，順便請他保持專業」

「你一開始拒絕的時候他就該保持專業態度了」Greg說

「希望之後不會需要請你幫忙」茉莉笑著拿剪刀剪開一片皮革「抱歉，我沒想到除了骷髏外還找到另一具屍體，助理中午請病假回去了，謝謝你Greg」

「不客氣，我在晚餐前能回去就好」Greg說

兩人站在驗屍間的一角，地上鋪著白色帆布，上面鋪著已經風乾皮革化的木乃伊，顯然這個倒楣的小偷在15年前失蹤後就卡在他們的白骨死者的煙囪裡，而根據紀錄，白骨死者直到15年前的10/9都還在寫日記，抱怨著自己的頭痛，他最有可能是他醫療紀錄上的腦血管瘤破裂而死亡，但白骨先生同時有嚴重的偏頭痛，所以他錯失了就醫機會，至於木乃伊小偷先生在15年前的10/10號最後一次被人看到，他假釋出獄後就失去蹤影，茉莉從小偷先生的外套口袋找到一張15年前10/11的收據

「本來以為白骨先生是隔壁凶殺案的目擊證人沒想到他早就在沙發上變成白骨了」Greg說「不過木乃伊怎麼發現的?」他本來只是來聽白骨先生的死因調查的

「在採證的時候他的下顎骨脫落掉進壁爐裡，鑑識組的往上一看就看到他了，那位組員因為嚇了一跳把頭撞在壁爐上，現在因為腦震盪放假了」茉莉苦笑，他剛剛就是在剪開木乃伊的衣服和皮膚做檢查，還好Greg願意幫忙，不然他得忙很久

「Well，至少白骨先生沒有遭竊」Greg攤手

「隔壁的兇殺案後來怎麼樣?」茉莉問

「喔，是那個女兒的前男友，他想洗劫前任的家，結果被前女友的爸爸發現了，爸爸拿拐杖砸了那傢伙的頭，然後他就往後倒滾下樓梯死了，不過因為”兇手”本人的阿茲海默症的關係，他不記得自己砸的是誰，他似乎把對方當作來夜襲的德軍了，他上過二戰戰場」Greg說「現在這起案子是檢察官他們的問題了」

「啊，這個絕對不是木乃伊先生的東西」茉莉從木乃伊的褲子裡掏出了一個勳章「這是二戰軍人的勳章，你看上面還有名字」

「…這是隔壁那位老先生的名字」Greg說

兩人互看一眼不敢相信這兩間房子間的巧合，事後他們詢問了隔壁的老太太，他們在15年前的確遭竊過，當時小偷只來得及從客廳拿了些現金，但放在櫃子上的勳章也被拿走了

「好吧，他也沒逃遠」Greg說「我去問一下這需不需要申請才能還給家屬，這個得好好清洗一遍了」他把勳章放在帆布上

「剩下的工作我來就行了，夜班助理也要來了，晚安了」茉莉對Greg揮手

「別加班太晚了，早點回去休息」Greg說

回家的時候Greg提著一袋雜貨還有一包餅乾， Mycroft在他進門時和他打了個照面立刻接手他手上的東西，Greg便跑上樓洗澡了， Mycroft的表情明顯被噁心到了，Greg挺肯定他身上沒有木乃伊味或者殘渣的，天曉得他怎麼看出來的

\-------------------------------------------------

亞歷山大圖書館就是第一部的主線之一啦,麥考夫自己創造的利用死語言加密的方式

Greg的爺爺Issac Lestrade在前一部提過他是法國移民,是被遺棄在育幼院的青少年,有其他兄弟姊妹被領養或失散了,所以Lestrade家可能有不少失散的親戚,爺爺是來鎮上協助重建教堂的,會做木工,打過兩次世界大戰,腳在壕溝被炸傷所以跛腳

L家的聖誕星星就是爺爺在探長的父母結婚後那年為了讓Amy不會覺得這個新家庭太生疏和尷尬而做的,這個傳統和那個老木製星星就被使用至今

麥考夫玩的那款遊戲是我編的,但事實上有足夠數據應該可以搞一個類似瘟疫公司的遊戲出來沒錯

工業革命前因為農業蓬勃發展而人口過剩進而能投入工業生產就是英國工業革命的開始,是喬治三世農業改革->人口增長->工業革命的路線,所以的確是英國史


	20. Chapter 20

<惡意>

「變態」一個經過他們旁邊的中年人刻意撞了 Mycroft一下同時說

「Daddy被撞到了」三歲的Cecil一手牽著 Mycroft一手牽著Greg，在爸爸們帶他繼續往前走的時候轉頭喊「沒說對不起!沒禮貌!」

「親愛的他可能在趕路」Greg微笑著說，他也聽見了那個路人罵的話，Cecil剛剛在說他下次要帶餅乾給Rosie，所以他沒聽見路人說的話

「前面有積水」 Mycroft說

「喔!」Cecil抓緊了爸爸們的手，他們在帶著Cecil散步的時候會這麼做，如果遇到障礙物，比如高低落差較大的街道或者有積水，他們就會抓著Cecil的手讓他跳起來把他提著帶過，對孩子來說這非常好玩

在Cecil開心地跳過水窪落的時候Greg和 Mycroft很快的看了一下彼此交換了一個關心和安撫的眼神後就繼續牽著Cecil往前走

「你想要給Rosie什麼生日禮物啊?」Greg問

「還不知道」Cecil說，Rosie的生日快到了，Cecil會去參加她的生日派對，那辦在一間兒童餐廳，221B沒辦法讓一群小孩子跑來跑去而不接觸到可疑的物品，而且 Sherlock無法忍受一群小孩子的噪音

Cecil自言自語的說著各種玩具的優點和缺點，書就不行了，送Rosie書她會很失望，因為上小學後Rosie變得很討厭書本，課本太無聊了，到了玩具店後Greg和 Mycroft讓Cecil去挑選給Rosie的禮物，除了不能太大之外沒有什麼限制

Greg和 Mycroft不是第一次經歷這種騷擾，如果他們各自帶著孩子出門就不會遇到這種事，但他們一起牽著Cecil或者明顯表現出他們是一家人時有的人就非得來破壞別人的家庭時光

「沒事?」Greg站在 Mycroft身旁問

「沒事」 Mycroft說

他們會待在可以見到Cecil的距離內，偶而因為Cecil跑到另一區去看玩具而走動

他們都不是很明顯能被看出性向的類型，Greg是個怎麼看都很陽剛的男人，這也是當他們一起帶Cecil出門時被針對的通常是 Mycroft的原因，這些逞嘴快的傢伙都是罵了就跑，跟在車上大便的海鷗一樣，潑糞後就跑，Greg看起來比較像會反手給對方一拳的人，而 Mycroft看起來就比較好欺負，而事實上這只對了一半，要打的話Greg的確能讓大多數人趴在地上，但他是個警察和父親，他不會隨便打人更不會在孩子面前打人，而 Mycroft的確沒那麼能打，但他真的.真的能讓你人生毀掉，至少現階段的人生會被迫迎來一場焦土作戰

「他沒聽見吧?」Greg問

「沒有，他當時正在說Rosie已經有光劍了」 Mycroft說

「在倫敦這種混蛋其實比大部分的人想的還多」Greg說「的確比以前和某些地方少很多，但喝醉的傢伙和青少年是惡夢」

「只有我帶著Cecil的時候沒遇過這種事」 Mycroft說，意思是讓Greg不用擔心

「你也不常在街上走就是了」Greg微笑說「和孩子在一起的時候你似乎會被人誤會很好欺負」

「如果在我們之間選一個攻擊的話我覺得我的確會是個看起來比較容易的目標」 Mycroft說，他雖然比Greg高一點，但他明顯是個坐辦公室又很少勞動的人

「在超市那次之後也很久了，遲早我們得和Cecil解釋這些事的，希望能等他更大些，我不希望他覺得陌生人很危險，或者我們身在危險中」Greg說

「我同意」 Mycroft說

*************************************************

**他們說的事發生在Cecil快要滿一歲的時候， Mycroft臨時有事必須進辦公室處理就帶著Cecil出門了，Greg下班時 Mycroft正好也忙完了，但那時候也不早了，他們決定一起去超市買些東西就回家煮晚餐吃，Greg平常上班穿的就是便服，所以也看不出職業， Mycroft因為只是在私人辦公室工作所以他穿的是毛背心和襯衫跟長褲，他們看起來都只是很普通的一般人**

**「給我抱吧，你在這等我，很快就好了」Greg對 Mycroft說，他看得出 Mycroft肩膀不舒服而快要一歲的孩子現在特別喜歡扭動，也不喜歡乖乖被抱著「我去買東西帶著他走他會乖一點」**

**「那就交給你了」 Mycroft把Cecil交給Greg，Greg把孩子放進有孩子座位的購物推車裡後回頭吻了一下 Mycroft**

**「晚餐我來煮就好，昨天你沒睡飽」Greg微笑著說，Cecil這陣子晚上哭得很兇，所以 Mycroft的確有段時間沒睡好了**

**「其實我們可以叫外賣」 Mycroft說**

**「這時間剩下的餐廳東西都不是你會喜歡的，除非你要陪我吃麥當勞」Greg說**

**「…那就交給你了」 Mycroft說**

**Greg和孩子說著話推著推車消失在走道裡， Mycroft拿出手機查看了幾個回報的簡訊後揉了酸澀的眼睛把手機放回口袋，暫時閉上眼睛讓眼睛沒那麼乾，然後他聞到了一股酒臭接著是被推了一把，他抓住了桌椅區的桌子想避免自己直接摔倒在地，這的確避免他的頭部撞上椅子但他的背撞上了固定在地上的椅子**

**「Fagget」推了他的是一個明顯喝醉的年輕人，他和幾個喝醉的青少年大笑著**

**「Piss off」 Mycroft不悅的站起來拍拍自己的衣服，這些年輕人讓他想起那些在伊頓霸凌他的學長，只是這幾個傢伙的未來沒有那些被他打斷門牙的傢伙那麼明亮，很可能還會在走出超市後就被車撞死**

**「欸!他叫我們滾耶!」推了他的年輕人對同伴喊，大笑幾聲後變成了暴怒「你叫誰滾啦!變態?」他把手上的啤酒瓶朝 Mycroft丟但被 Mycroft閃過，可是裡面剩下的酒灑到了 Mycroft的衣服**

**「教訓他Bran!」手上拿著一手啤酒的另一個少年起鬨，帶頭的那傢伙一定成年了，還繼續和這群明顯輟學的青少年混，而這個小鬼醉到連自己同伴的名字都念不好**

**「Yeah!Kick him!」另一個喊**

**「你們這些小鬼我要叫警察了!」超市的收銀員有兩人，年輕的那位女性身材嬌小，而另一位是早該退休的老先生，老先生憤怒的對他們罵著**

**「你們每次都在這裡找客人麻煩!別逼我們報警!」嬌小的女收銀員說，但他的聲音發抖**

**「閉嘴啦!」一個少年用力地踹了女收銀員的櫃檯，那個女孩馬上尖叫用雙手護著頭**

**Mycroft反射的想伸手拿他的傘，或者他通常帶在身上的特殊鋼筆，然後才想到因為他帶著Cecil出門所以他只有帶孩子的育兒包，傘被他留在車上了，而鋼筆因為裡面的藥物的危險性已經被他留在辦公室不再帶回家了**

**「警察在..」 Mycroft警告沒說完就被推了好幾下，他不停的倒退維持平衡，最後為了閃往他臉上丟的一手啤酒而摔倒，那手啤酒砸在他身後的地上噴出了紙盒包裝滾得到處都是，有幾瓶破了噴出淺棕色的泡沫，所幸這些醉鬼拿的都是鋁罐而不是玻璃瓶**

**在一個明顯未成年的少年嘻笑著走過來要同伴看著他接下來要做的事接著就要踢 Mycroft， Mycroft反手抓住那傢伙的腳，一個俐落的翻轉把對方摔在地上，他還抓著那小子的腳踝所以他感覺得到那個少年腿裡筋骨錯動的瞬間，他肯定扯裂了那小鬼膝蓋的韌帶**

**「啊啊!!我的腳!!」那個被 Mycroft摔倒的少年開始抱著膝蓋大哭**

**「你他媽..」帶頭的青年要從口袋掏出什麼前就被人從身後抓住了衣領，膝蓋內側被人踢了一腳，他用一種很奇怪的姿勢跪倒並徹底後仰倒下，他沒辦法在不翻身的情況下爬起來**

**「你們以攻擊罪被捕了」Greg異常冷靜的表現讓 Mycroft看出他現在非常火大，如果 Mycroft不是這麼疲憊的話他完全可以自己解決，雖然他剛才已經打算埃個幾拳好把這些人都送進骨科門診，但Greg插手了就表示接下來已經沒他的事了**

**「他們是一起的」倒地的那個青年指著Greg說，Greg踩住了他的右手**

**「如果你拿那把小刀攻擊我，你的罪刑會加重，等你出來的時候這些小鬼早就不需要你幫他們買啤酒了」Greg用力地踩著那傢伙的右手直到那把還沒彈出的小刀被擠出他的手指之間，他馬上把小刀踢到商品架下**

**Mycroft看向Greg後方，一位帶著約13歲的女兒的媽媽緊抓著Cecil坐著的購物車躲在幾公尺外的零食架後，很緊張的拉著女兒的手和購物車，他手機上顯示的畫面只有三個號碼，所以他已經報警了**

**「我是警察」Greg拿出證件瞪著剩下兩個喝醉的青少年「Don’t even try」他指著蠢蠢欲動的兩人說「我和你們喝酒時碰到的那些吹牛的白痴不一樣，我知道怎麼送一個混蛋進急診室，也送過你們這樣的混蛋進急診室」**

**顯然他的警告沒被聽進去，也許是因為酒精，也許是因為蠢，其中一個少年跳向Greg要對他的臉揮拳，然後被Greg一拳痛擊在鼻梁上讓那個少年躺平在灑了啤酒的超市地板上**

**「我警告過你了，你給我雙手抱頭最好!」Greg警告剩下的那個少年，他嚇得照做「你沒事吧?」Greg轉頭問 Mycroft**

**「沒事」 Mycroft說，他就站在旁邊看著Greg在兩分鐘內擺平了這群麻煩製造者**

**「我是蘇格蘭場的探長，請各位先不要離開，等一下警察來了會需要你們留資料配合調查，謝謝合作」Greg對現場的四位目擊者說，在那個被打斷鼻樑的小鬼躺平後五分鐘內警察到場了，他們和Greg交談後了解了事態並告訴他這幾個人的背景**

**「他們是這附近的麻煩製造者，那個帶頭的Brandon是慣竊，經常買酒給未成年的小混混博取他們的信任」員警說，他們把四個人該送去警局的押上警車，該去醫院的送去醫院後便在超市和在場的人交談「喝醉了就到處砸場或騷擾路人，但通常他們會挑比較不能反抗的人，比如老人家.女性或者其他學生，仇恨罪倒是第一次」**

**「喝醉的青少年會幹出什麼事沒人知道」Greg雙手交叉在胸前說**

**「是啊，上個月在哪來著…好像是伯明罕，有個爸爸去驅趕在家門前喝酒鬧事的青少年結果被打死了，這些年輕人真是…」警員搖頭**

**「對了，帶頭那個Brandon還是什麼名字的傢伙試圖拿小刀攻擊我和我丈夫，我把刀子踢到那個架子下了，麻煩你們去找一下」**

**「你們真的沒事嗎?」員警問**

**「只是幾個瘀青而已，我沒事」 Mycroft說，他給員警的證件是交通部的證件，他不希望引來更多注意**

**「我們得回家了，太晚了」Greg在Cecil開始因為想睡覺而哭鬧時說**

**「那麻煩你們明天過來做筆錄」員警說「襲警.攻擊.仇恨罪，他們拿的啤酒還沒結帳，所以還要加上竊盜…」**

**「他們威脅了收銀員，可能算是搶劫吧」另一個員警說**

**「我們會跟檢察官說這點的」員警向Greg保證**

**「謝謝」Greg說**

**「謝謝你替我們照顧了孩子」Greg對那位帶著女兒的婦人說「抱歉讓你捲進這種事」**

**「喔不會，只是舉手之勞，你們沒事吧?」那位婦人憂心的看著 Mycroft**

**「我很好」 Mycroft說「值班16個小時很累吧，看護工作辛苦了」**

**「你怎麼知道我是…我沒穿制服啊，我的識別證拿下來了吧?」婦人驚訝的看了自己的衣服又轉頭問女兒確認自己沒掛著證件**

**「請別在意這點」Greg說「我們得帶孩子回家了，謝謝你」**

**「不客氣，真的，只是一點小事」婦人說**

**Greg和 Mycroft帶著Cecil結帳離開後那位婦人也在留下資料後去結帳**

**「好多東西啊」嬌小的女收銀員說**

**「沒辦法，太忙了，只好一次買兩周的分」婦人說「這樣要多少?」**

**「喔，已經結清了」收銀員說**

**「結清了?」婦人驚訝的問**

**「那位穿背心的先生剛才結帳的時候替你結清的，他們想表達謝意，他還說大約會多出五英鎊隨你處置」收銀員說**

**「喔天啊，他們人太好了」婦人說「那多出來的錢就當作是你的小費吧，你今天也辛苦了」**

**上車後Greg沒有馬上發動引擎，Cecil在安全座椅裡很容易就睡著所以他現在安靜得像個小天使，車內的燈自己暗了下來，Greg深呼吸後才開口**

**「我接下來會請假幾天，晚上換我來照顧Cecil，你需要好好休息」Greg說**

**「這和我工作最忙的時候相比不算什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「在工作的時候你休息時是能完全讓自己關機的，你會設定手機鬧鐘.讓Alex叫你，你知道你什麼時候會醒來，但照顧寶寶不是，你就算睡著了腦子某處還是醒著，只要有聲音就會馬上醒來，而且你這幾天工作也變得很忙，每年這時候你都會特別忙，我知道你這陣子不是早起，是晚上照顧Cecil後經常沒回來睡覺就去書房工作」Greg說「我知道你負責晚上起來是因為我白天的工作遇到危險的機率比較高，我很感謝你為我著想，但我也是他的爸爸，也是你的丈夫，我本就該與你一起照顧他」**

**「你的案子?」 Mycroft問**

**「我可以請假，反正是銀樓搶案而已，給別人接手也一樣」Greg說**

**「你已經在這六起搶案上花了整整一個月」 Mycroft說**

**「那不重要，誰都可以去抓搶匪，反正我升官的可能性低的跟Cecil明天突然長出翅膀一樣，只有我能做的事情在家裡而不是在蘇格蘭場」Greg說「再說，明天在我的上班時間到前今天晚上的事件就會傳的半個蘇格蘭場都知道，他們會讓我請假的，而且我們明天還要去做筆錄」**

**「我還是會在書房工作的」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道，你只要專心在工作上就好，做完就去睡覺或休息，我會負責照顧孩子和給你弄吃的」Greg發動車子開出停車場**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft說**

**「睡一下吧，他在車上很少哭，補眠一會對你沒有壞處」Greg說**

**「嗯」 Mycroft應聲，他表現的的確太失常了，通常他很警覺，在Greg必須介入前他應該能自己解決找麻煩的醉鬼才是，或者他打從一開始就不會被盯上**

**Mycroft不知道自己什麼時候睡著的，但他推測是離開停車場後兩公里內，他在到家後被Greg叫醒**

**「你去洗澡吧，衣服我會幫你放洗衣機」Greg說， Mycroft的衣服上沾到啤酒還有在被推倒時弄髒了**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft轉頭發現Cecil已經不在安全座椅裡了**

**「我已經把買回來的東西放好了，Cecil在他房間睡覺，我想說都弄好了再叫醒你」Greg說**

**Mycroft洗澡出來的時候他的髒衣服的確已經被拿去洗了，Greg做了白醬義大利麵當做晚餐， Mycroft穿著睡袍下樓吃晚餐，家裡很安靜，Greg在手機上回復訊息，沒有開電視是為了避免吵醒Cecil**

**「抱歉」Greg突然開口「如果我沒有親你的話也許你不會被盯上」**

**「什..不，我不認為是你造成的」 Mycroft一時間沒反應過來，在超市的時候Greg的確很習慣的吻了他一下**

**「是我太大意了」Greg抹了把臉「我太習慣和你在家裡的互動方式還有現在的社會風氣，有時候我會忘了有時候這種混蛋犯的案子還是會到我手上」他充滿愧疚的說「我知道你不這麼想，但我還是需要說出口」**

**「我很習慣來自他人的惡意，無論動機為何」 Mycroft說**

**「那是不正常的， Mycroft」Greg說**

**「就和 Sherlock習慣被視為冷血的人格病態一樣，我很習慣有人對我抱持著惡意和攻擊性，那是我上中學以來所處的每個環境的描述」 Mycroft說「因為我的成績而感到自卑便拿板球拍打我的學長，和因為你在超市親了我的嘴角而攻擊我的醉鬼對我來說沒有差別，別讓這件事佔據你的心思，那會破壞你的心情」**

**「……」Greg沉默不語，最後放下了叉子「你沒有因為自己的性向而被攻擊的經驗嗎?」**

**「通常會拿我的性向做文章的人都是我在伊頓的同學，但那只是他們認為能傷人的辱罵，和我實際的性傾向無關」 Mycroft說**

**「我年輕的時候曾經因為在Soho鬼混而被同事勒索過」Greg說**

**「…」 Mycroft睜大眼看了Greg**

**「如果對方真的有證據並報告給我的上司或者告訴我的同事，我的工作會很危險」Greg說**

**「後來呢?」 Mycroft問**

**「他只看到我在Gay bar和一群人聊天，當時在場的人就有Beth」Greg說「那時候我們還只是朋友，所以我和Beth串好，讓他到警局來找我，然後在休息時間閒聊的時候把他拉我去Gay bar認識朋友的故事說給別人聽，如果那個傢伙看見的是我真的在和別人約會，或者在更針對同性戀客群的酒吧喝酒，那我就不知道我有什麼藉口了」**

**「這和你後來和Beth交往有關係嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「呃…我不能說完全沒有，因為那之後我的確經常和Beth出去，但是作為朋友」Greg說「只是當時我的確不能失去我的工作和晉升機會，我母親的聽力當時近乎消失無法工作但又沒有差到能申請福利，撫養Lily的開銷有一部分是我在負責的，在我母親通過審核可以領殘障福利前我們有段艱難的時期」他用叉子捲著麵，那時候他甚至去過食物銀行只為了不讓家人擔心，他當時那個混帳房東的嘴臉他這輩子都不會忘記，那個在冬天還不幫房客修暖氣，因為他堅持那是使用不當造成的，害得Greg只能自己花錢修理**

**「我很抱歉你遇過這種事」 Mycroft說「這個同事還在警界嗎?」**

**「喔，他兩年後因為勒索有婚外情的上司被開除了，不知道爛死在哪個坑裡了」Greg說**

**「我不知道你經歷過這種事」 Mycroft說**

**「我家人也不知道」Greg說「我已經很久沒想起這件事了，當時我太年輕了，還好有Beth幫我，唉，真不該和她結婚的」他喝了口蘋果汁說「你真的沒有什麼感覺特別難受的情緒?」**

**「沒有」 Mycroft很平淡的說「只是我深刻的認知到了我的睡眠的確影響我的效率，但僅限肢體活動，如果只是動腦和文書工作我完全可以勝任，不過搏鬥的話就沒辦法了」**

**「你把那個小鬼的膝蓋韌帶毀掉了」Greg指著手機說「不過警方認為你是”在防衛時絆倒了攻擊者”」**

**「喔，我知道那會造成什麼傷害，我確保了他在倒下後腳被我抬起的角度能撕裂他的韌帶」 Mycroft說「希望你沒有惹上麻煩」**

**「涉及到仇恨罪而且還在倫敦沒有人會特地找被害者的麻煩的，誰都不想被網路公審還有被在新聞上說是跟不上時代的體制內化石」Greg說「我剛才在看的是警局傳來的資訊，需要諮商或者法律援助.支持團體的聯絡方式等等的，這是他們的標準作業，後半段就是案件的進度了，同行的好處就在這」**

**「你打了對方一拳沒有問題吧?」 Mycroft問**

**「完全是正當防衛，我把他擊倒後就沒有繼續打他，就算他頂著斷掉的鼻樑和帶著腦震盪診斷證明上法院也沒人會同情他，再說我在揍他前已經警告他了」Greg說「啊，負責的檢查官我認識」他看了眼震動的手機說「Brooker，是個好傢伙，明天大概會接到他的電話」他把手機放下說**

**「你要請幾天假?」 Mycroft問**

**「五天」Greg說「所以你放心好好休息吧，我的育嬰假根本還沒用完，明天要去做筆錄，Cecil可能得先放在日托中心」**

**「我可以打電話讓我們明天都省下這一趟」 Mycroft說**

**「Love，請別把我們辦案的流程戳出更多洞了，那種小王八蛋就該送上法庭，相信我，把他們扔進監獄一陣子會讓我們以後出門更安全」Greg說**

**「他們還是會進監獄的」 Mycroft說**

**「就做個筆錄，這樣我能保證他們被起訴，而你也可以確保這次的案子不會被過度關注，這樣不好嗎?」Greg問**

**「太麻煩了」 Mycroft說**

**「你也是公務員請遵守法律流程好嗎?」Greg說「Please?」**

**「Fine」 Mycroft嘆氣說，他知道Greg堅持起來是不可能妥協的，雖然他還是傾向打幾通電話讓他們省下這一趟，然後把那幾個小鬼用喝酒鬧事和搶劫的罪名扔進牢裡**

**Cecil突然大哭了起來，已經吃完晚餐的Greg馬上站起來說他會處理就往嬰兒房跑了**

**「你吃完就去睡，我會收盤子，晚安」Greg很快地說， Mycroft聽到開櫃的聲音知道是要換尿布了，他還是把盤子沖乾淨後放進洗碗機了**

**半個小時後 Mycroft感覺到身邊有人躺下而醒來**

**「繼續睡，明天下午出門」Greg說，他在黑暗中在 Mycroft眉心落下一個輕吻「晚安」**

**隔天 Mycroft起床就關在書房裡工作，安西亞上班時間到就出現在他們家門口，還帶著警方的文件，Alex已經確保新聞媒體不會對這起事件大幅報導也不會讓被害者身分被公開，此外一切也要以最低調的方式處理**

**「謝謝，你吃早餐了嗎?」Greg把三明治和早茶放在 Mycroft的辦公桌上讓他可以一邊工作一邊吃早餐**

**「不客氣，我已經吃飽了，還好沒有波及到孩子」安西亞說「我看了監視畫面，Sir您該適當的依賴專業人士」他指的是照顧孩子的事情，他該請保母幫忙照顧Cecil才不會像這幾天一樣累垮**

**「你們是串通好的嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉，Greg和安西亞說了一樣的話，雖然Greg直接很多**

**「我還不打算挖角你的秘書」Greg說**

**「我希望我的上司不會突然過勞住院」安西亞說「財政部的文件在這邊」他把一份文件夾從公文箱拿出來**

**「外交部的呢?」 Mycroft問**

**「已經解決了，現在在首相桌上」安西亞說**

**「我在樓下，有什麼需要隨時叫我」Greg知道這些文件都是機密，馬上就離開了**

**早上 Mycroft把工作做完後就準備和Greg去警局，安西亞和 Mycroft約好下午在俱樂部碰面，Cecil由安西亞帶去日托中心，做完筆錄在俱樂部處理完下午的工作後他和Greg會自己去接孩子**

**「有必要換衣服嗎?」Greg站在更衣室門口看 Mycroft換掉居家服拿出三件套**

**「要去俱樂部所以這是必要的」 Mycroft脫下休閒襯衫**

**「等一下，別動」Greg突然說**

**「什麼事?」 Mycroft看著Greg走向自己，Greg站在他身後一手搭在他的肩上**

**，另一隻手摸著他的上背部**

**「你的背上有一片瘀青」Greg皺著眉說**

**「昨天撞到椅子留下的」 Mycroft說**

**「讓我看一下還有哪裡受傷」Greg說**

**「只有背而已」 Mycroft說**

**「真的只有這裡嗎?」Greg問**

**「還有一點拉傷，但只有這些」 Mycroft說「真的」他看著Greg說**

**「好」Greg親了一下 Mycroft的後頸「我在樓下等你」他離開房間下樓去了**

**這起案件在新聞上只有短暫的被提起，攻擊者中三名未成年人的姓名受到保護，而帶頭的成年人因為在假釋中所以馬上回到牢裡了，檢察官Brooker嚴厲的譴責了這起案件的加害人，新聞上對被害者的描述是”兩名帶著嬰兒的男性，其中一人為資深警隊成員，在目擊攻擊事件後做出了適當的防衛措施”，連Greg是什麼警階或者隸屬哪個單位都沒有提起**

**蘇格蘭場許多人也知道這件事，所以Greg請假沒有受到半點阻礙，只是有些人有點太關心他了，他的手機簡訊很少這樣暴增**

**他請假那幾天負責在晚上起床照顧Cecil，寶寶的監控鏡頭放在他這側，有時候 Mycroft會跟他同時因為哭聲起來，他會把 Mycroft壓回去讓他繼續睡，這是反射， Mycroft根本還沒醒**

**Mycroft最忙的三天過去後安西亞終於不會每天一早就來報到了，他得到了很充分的休息，聽他和 Sherlock講電話時發現他連討人厭的部分都恢復了Greg就放心了**

*************************************************

「Daddy~」Cecil抱著一個盒子跑過來舉高給 Mycroft看「這是什麼?」

「是有很多樂高的盒子，裡面的都是樂高積木，要組合出什麼是看你怎麼玩」 Mycroft說

「你想送Rosie樂高嗎?」Greg問

「John討厭樂高」Cecil說

「嗯?有這件事啊?」Greg說，Rosie有幾個樂高玩具

「之前Rosie在玩樂高John走進來就開始抱著腳跳來跳去罵髒話」Cecil說「他不小心說出來還要我們不要學」他偷笑

「哈哈哈，我想他只是踩到樂高了」Greg笑

「我要選別的」Cecil抱著那盒樂高說

「要先把這盒放回原位喔，不能給店員添麻煩」Greg叮嚀

「知道~」Cecil說

最後Rosie收到了一組黏土玩具，有各種模具的那種，Cecil參加Rosie的生日派對和其他孩子們玩得很開心， Mycroft在現場待了三分鐘後對Greg投射”拜託讓我解脫”的眼神，Greg就讓他先離開了，他之後會帶著Cecil去俱樂部和他會合一起回家的

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<牙牙學語>

Cecil兩歲開始學說話，他之後有段時間因為想吃奶嘴而只用手語，還好後來改回來了，總之在他剛開始學說話的時候Greg很喜歡對著Cecil說話讓他重複

「說Papa」Greg坐在地上靠著沙發，Cecil就坐在他腿上

「Papa」Cecil學著Greg的發音

「說Daddy」Greg笑著說

「Daddy」Cecil說

「Papa在哪?」Greg問，Cecil馬上指著他「對!很棒!」Greg親了Cecil「Daddy在哪?」

Cecil轉頭看了坐在沙發上看著他們的 Mycroft，指著 Mycroft說了”Da”

「嗨」 Mycroft微笑著對Cecil揮手，Cecil也對著他揮手

「對，那是Daddy」Greg說「說”I love you”」

「I ove woo」Cecil發音不標準的樣子讓兩個爸爸笑了出來

「說”I love Daddy”」Greg說

「I ove Daddy」Cecil對著 Mycroft笑

「說Love」 Mycroft試著糾正孩子的咬字

「Ove」Cecil說

「L-ove」 Mycroft把音節分開說

「L-ove」Cecil重複了完全一樣的音

「對，來再說一次，Love」 Mycroft說

「Ove」Cecil還是說錯了，然後看著爸爸們的反應開始大笑

如果有時間的話Greg經常會這樣抱著Cecil和他說話，咬字的問題在孩子長大點前是沒辦法改了，但Cecil學說話的速度的確變快很多，很快就從模仿變成了對話

「Cecil最愛誰?」Greg躺在沙發上， Mycroft就坐在旁邊，Greg枕在他腿上，Cecil坐在他的腰上玩

「愛Daddy」Cecil伸手摸了Greg的鬍渣就尖叫笑著把手收回來

「不愛Papa嗎?」Greg故作傷心的樣子問

「愛Papa」Cecil說

「誰最可愛?」Greg問

「嗯?」Cecil搖頭表示不知道

「你最可愛了~」Greg抱著Cecil坐起身親了他的小臉好幾下，被鬍渣刺得很癢的孩子大笑著要掙脫，被Greg放開後Cecil在沙發上跳了兩下就撲進 Mycroft的懷裡

「愛Daddy」Cecil抱著 Mycroft的脖子看著Greg說

「Daddy是我的」Greg故意抱著 Mycroft說

「我的」Cecil推了Greg

「不給你」Greg幼稚的和孩子爭，故意親了 Mycroft

「You bad」Cecil推著Greg的臉把他推開說

「嘿，你才壞，你剛剛沒吃蔬菜」Greg說

「Daddy抱」Cecil對 Mycroft撒嬌說

「好」 Mycroft抱著Cecil讓他在自己腿上坐下，不然他這樣踩來踩去的真的有點危險

Mycroft平常在家也會和Cecil說話，只是他會用難度沒那麼高的詞語和正確的文法直接和Cecil進行對話，無論Cecil是不是完全聽懂他都會把他當作能聽懂一樣繼續和他對話，連Cecil還不會學人說話的時候也是這樣

「你想要喝果汁還是牛奶?」 Mycroft在冰箱前問

「Baba」Cecil發出意義不明的聲音，手上的湯匙敲在兒童碗上

「如果你沒有意見那就果汁吧，早餐喝過牛奶了」 Mycroft說

「啊~」Cecil叫

「晚餐會給你牛奶的」 Mycroft把果汁裝進水壺裡給Cecil

「Dadada」Cecil說

「不客氣」 Mycroft說

後來Cecil開始牙牙學語後 Mycroft還是繼續這樣和Cecil交談，某天安西亞突然一臉WTF的從文件裡抬頭

「雖然字彙量還不夠，咬字也是個問題可是他的句子結構基本上是正確的」安西亞說，這年紀應該還只會用單字交談吧

「他最近的確進步很多」 Mycroft很淡定的說

「Ali」Cecil對安西亞說「想要糖果」

「要說什麼?」安西亞拿出準備好的水果軟糖

「謝謝」Cecil張開嘴巴讓安西亞把軟糖放進他嘴裡，抱了一下安西亞就乖乖回到自己玩玩具的區域去了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Sister>

「親愛的你和妹妹出來玩啊」公園裡一位餵鴨子的老太太對Rosie說，哈德森太太帶他們來公園玩，而哈德森太太現在正熱衷於老太太之間的八卦

「他不是我妹妹」小學放學的Rosie牽著四歲的Cecil來池塘邊看鴨子「我們算是表親」

「這樣啊，他真可愛」老太太對Cecil說「小妹妹你叫什麼名字」

「我是男生」Cecil說「我叫Cecil」

「喔真是抱歉，你的頭髮太漂亮了」老太太笑著說「想一起餵鴨子嗎?」

「想」Cecil說

「來，這些麵包給你」老太太把餵鴨子的麵包分了點給Rosie和Cecil「別太靠近池塘，摔下去就不好玩了」

「你明年也要上學了」Rosie看起來不是很高興的扔麵包屑給池塘裡的鴨子吃

「Rosie為什麼不高興?」Cecil問

「有些學校裡的人很討人厭」Rosie說

「Uncle Sherlock說大部分的人都很討人厭」Cecil說「Papa要我不要理他」

「Sherlock也這樣和我說過，被我爸爸瞪了」Rosie說「他們說 Sherlock很奇怪，還說我是男人婆」

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「因為 Sherlock他..」Rosie試圖解釋但被Cecil打斷

「為什麼他們說你是男人婆?我知道大部分的人都說 Sherlock很奇怪」Cecil說

「因為我短頭髮還跟男生玩，有的女生忌妒我和他們喜歡的男生這麼好，有的男生跑步比我慢所以討厭我」Rosie說「以後上學會遇到很多討厭鬼，不要管他們， Sherlock說他們以後都是失敗者」

「那樣說話有點沒禮貌」Cecil說

「那是 Sherlock說的」Rosie說「他早上起來第一餐吃的就是禮貌，所以剩下的23小時55分鐘他沒有半點禮貌可用」

「那是Daddy說的」Cecil說

「喔，我就覺得我爸爸不會自己想出這種diss」Rosie說

「diss是什麼?」Cecil問

「去問你Papa」Rosie說

Rosie大了Cecil四歲，三年級對8歲的Rosie來說沒有 Sherlock的實驗有趣也沒有哈德森太太的友善，低年級同學可以玩成一片，但現在Rosie不知道自己到底為什麼會被4.5年級的人討厭，也許那和他在校內科學實驗比賽搶走了4.5年級代表的冠軍有關，或者和他在遊樂場上替一年級出頭有關係

「我以為學校會很好玩」Cecil說

「很好玩啊，但有很多討厭鬼也要上學」Rosie說「還有一直問你”家裡一切都沒問題嗎?有沒有看過奇怪的或者危險的東西要跟老師說喔”的老師」

「大家家裡都有很多危險的東西啊」Cecil說

「對啊!我就說燒瓶和解剖刀都有收好!老師還是每個禮拜都會問!」Rosie說

「Rosie，我以為你說的是菜刀」Cecil說「還有火爐」

「喔，還有手槍，那個爸爸和 Sherlock都以為我不知道放在哪，但我有看過他們收在什麼地方，不過我絕對不會告訴我們老師的」Rosie說

「手槍…Daddy和Papa也有」Cecil說「Papa說絕對不能碰」

「我爸也這樣說」Rosie說「那很危險」

「Papa說過手槍非常危險，危險到他們警察都不能隨便拿出來」Cecil

「Yeah，我知道，那東西能在牆上打出很多個洞」Rosie說

「為什麼你要帶我來公園?」Cecil問

「是哈德森太太帶我們來的」Rosie說

「可是是你請哈德森太太帶我們出來的」Cecil說

「唉」Rosie嘆氣「我好像要倒大楣了」

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「如果我不該把防身術用在別人身上那我到底為什麼要學防身術啊」Rosie說

「你做了什麼會惹John生氣的事嗎?」Cecil皺眉，他完全沒考慮過 Sherlock會生氣的可能性

「我回家的時候他們不在所以我們老師絕對已經把他們叫到學校去了」Rosie說

「Rosie，What have you done?」Cecil問

「我把拉我朋友馬尾的男生踹翻了，然後讓他在遊樂場上哭著找媽媽，我只是讓他跌倒而已，是他自己以為我要殺了他的」Rosie說「班上養的倉鼠之前死掉了他們也跟老師說是我做的，但明明就是男生下課的時候把倉鼠籠拿起來搖害的，那之後毛毛先生就不怎麼吃東西了」

「你絕對不會傷害倉鼠的!你愛Ripper!」Cecil抗議，Ripper是Rosie的寵物天竺鼠，這隻天竺鼠的名字是Jack，姓Ripper

「對啊!可是老師都懷疑我!」Rosie憤憤不平的說

「你們老師是笨金魚!」Cecil說完馬上東張西望然後對Rosie說「不要告訴我Papa我罵人金魚」

「金魚不是髒話」Rosie說

「可是這好像很不禮貌」Cecil說

「但是我們的老師的確很笨」Rosie說

「你不是很喜歡妳的老師嗎?」Cecil問

「那是我以前的老師，今年我換老師了」Rosie說「…我不想回家了，爸一定會生氣」

「晚上小孩子在外面會很危險喔」Cecil說

「我知道」Rosie趴在池塘的圍欄上悶悶不樂地說「我爸一定會說動手就是不對，還有小孩子不能說髒話」

「所以你請哈德森太太帶我們出來是想躲John」Cecil說

「嗯」Rosie說「茉莉今天應該在工作，而且我去了他一定會打給我爸爸」他突然想到什麼一樣摸著下巴沉思

\---------------------------------------------------------

「所以Rosie為什麼會來?」 Mycroft看著被Laskin載回來的Cecil和Rosie問

「我以為Rosie本來就該一起回來…」Laskin乾笑著，他本來就要負責把文件送到 Mycroft家，順路去貝克街把Cecil載回來，但Cecil打給他跟他說自己在公園，還要帶Rosie回家，Laskin不疑有他就把兩個孩子都帶回家了

「我想跟Rosie玩」Cecil說

「把公文箱拿上樓」 Mycroft說

「是」Laskin馬上就跑了，他把一箱箱文件拿上樓，這次不知道是什麼事情， Mycroft突然調閱了很多舊文件，似乎是針對某位大臣任內的開銷問題的調查

「先去洗手洗腳」 Mycroft對Rosie說「Daddy現在很忙，你們乖乖在樓下玩可以嗎?」

「沒問題!」Cecil說

兩個孩子把手腳洗乾淨後在客廳坐下，Cecil從冰箱拿了鋁箔包的果汁給Rosie

「John不知道你在這吧」 Mycroft說

「嗯…哈德森太太會告訴他的」Rosie說

「…」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛「你不是闖了禍所以不敢回家吧?」

「我做的事情有正當理由喔」Rosie說

「哦」 Mycroft這一聲讓Rosie突然覺得平常 Sherlock和哥哥吵架真的太勇敢了， Mycroft平常對他很好但好像什麼都瞞不過他，這對Rosie來說有種另類的可怕

「Daddy我肚子餓」Cecil對 Mycroft撒嬌說

「Laskin」 Mycroft知道那傢伙就站在走廊上

「Yes?」Laskin小心地探頭

「冰箱有薯條，別給他們太多，晚餐會吃不下」 Mycroft說「我要上樓工作，有什麼事你們先找Laskin」

「好」Cecil說

Rosie第一次到Cecil家來，他去過 Mycroft在城裡的公寓，還有別的房產(Rosie小時候總覺得 Mycroft和吸血鬼可能有什麼關聯，他有個住處跟城堡似的，感覺真的會跑出吸血鬼)，但這是他第一次到他們真正的家來

「我第一次來你家耶」Rosie說

「Daddy不喜歡別人來我們家，可是Rosie你不是別人」Cecil說

「那我是什麼?」Rosie問，他其實也多少知道自己和Holmes家的人並沒有什麼關係， Sherlock是他的監護人但他一直沒有被收養，Rosie知道是因為新的老師曾經問過他這些問題，他才發現自己和 Sherlock和爺爺奶奶實際上並沒有正式的關聯， Sherlock只是他爸爸的男朋友而已，所以老師才不讓 Sherlock簽他郊遊的同意書直到爸爸告訴老師 Sherlock有他的監護權他才能和同學一起去博物館

「You’re my sister.」Cecil說「我的表兄弟姊妹們都有自己的兄弟姊妹，只有我沒有，Daddy也有 Sherlock，不過我有Rosie，你是我最喜歡的姐姐」

「噢你們真是太可愛了」Laskin拿著一盤薯條回來的時候忍不住說

「好快!」Rosie說

「放進氣炸鍋而已，要沾什麼?」Laskin問「Cecil是凱薩醬，你要番茄醬嗎?」

「那是沙拉醬吧!」Rosie皺眉

「很好吃!我跟Papa都這樣吃!」Cecil說

「很燙喔，慢慢吃」Laskin說

「我們家有鋼琴，後院有溜滑梯和鞦韆還有彈跳床，我房間還有很多書和玩具，等下我們可以一起玩」Cecil說

「哇，你們還有院子啊!」Rosie說

「對啊，Papa說不住在市區才會有」Cecil說

「可是爺爺奶奶家也有院子」Rosie說

「爺爺奶奶那是租的房子，而且院子很小，只能種花」Cecil說

\---------------------------------------------------------

「John，找我有什麼事嗎?」Greg在蘇格蘭場接起手機問

「Rosie在你們家嗎?」John說「哈德森太太說他和Cecil一起上車走了，說是要和Cecil玩」

「我不知道，我在工作」Greg說「我等下回你」

「好」John掛斷了通話

Greg看了眼簡訊通知， Mycroft早就傳訊息告訴他Rosie被Cecil帶回家玩了，而且Rosie在學校肯定闖禍了，是在躲John才來的，還有他現在正在做很重要需要集中精神不能被打斷的審計工作所以他把Laskin留下讓他負責看著兩個孩子

「John」Greg回電給John「Rosie在我們家沒錯，Cecil把他帶回去的， Mycroft現在正在忙，Laskin會負責看著孩子，Rosie在學校怎麼了嗎?」

「我被老師叫去學校了」John嘆氣「Rosie在學校和男生打架了，那個男孩子摔倒後大叫Rosie要殺人了，然後老師還是不相信他們教室的寵物鼠不是Rosie弄死的」

「Rosie不是會傷害小動物的孩子」Greg皺眉「他發現 Sherlock拿小白鼠作實驗都哭了好幾天」

「他換的新老師..」John抹了把臉「那個老師覺得我們給Rosie的環境不適合養育小孩，Rosie畫的圖被他看作是他有心裡創傷，但那只是 Sherlock的很逼真的萬聖節裝扮，他陪Rosie參加活動嚇哭很多小孩那次你記得嗎?」

「對，叫他以後別這麼幹了，我們接到很多通電話說有個頭骨破裂全身是血的傢伙在街上晃」Greg說

「那個老師對我們的教育方式很有意見，他突然來家庭訪問的時候 Sherlock沒把實驗品收好應該是主因」John頭痛的說「可是後來他一直一副隨時都要打給兒童保護單位的樣子，Rosie推了那個男孩子是因為他拉Rosie朋友的頭髮，之前寵物鼠的事情Rosie也說是班上男孩子把籠子拿起來搖晃後老鼠才死掉的，但老師似乎比較相信男生們的說法」

「他完全把Rosie當作特殊學生看待了」Greg說

「我知道他是出於擔心和好意，因為很多變成 Sherlock低分案件的兇手小時候都有類似的行為問題，可是Rosie完全不是這回事…唉」John嘆氣「抱歉你在上班我還這樣打擾你」

「我只是在做文書工作，晚點我們會送Rosie回家的」Greg說「還好他是跑到我們家而不是在外遊蕩」

「我可能平常表現得太嚴格了Rosie才會跑掉」John說

「我覺得你和 Sherlock之中一定得有一個人把底線設好，不然Rosie真的會學到 Sherlock的壞習慣」Greg說

「替我向 Mycroft致歉，我知道他不希望別人擅自進到家裡去」John說

「Rosie不是外人，他不讓你們來是因為 Sherlock絕對會擅自闖進來」Greg說

「那倒是」John說

「我會打電話給Cecil，讓他跟Rosie說你沒有生他的氣，晚點會送他回家」Greg說，Cecil的手錶有定位追蹤和簡單的通話功能，所以他可以避免家裡的電話打擾到 Mycroft工作

「謝謝你啊Greg，下次我會請你喝幾杯」John說

「不客氣，我得去忙了」Greg說，他們掛了電話後Greg把手上的文件解決就打給Cecil，讓他把手錶給Rosie，他轉告Rosie他爸爸沒有生氣，但他沒說一聲就跑到別人家玩讓他嚇了一跳，晚餐後Laskin會送他回家

Rosie鬆了一大口氣，在 Mycroft家和Cecil玩得很開心，Laskin幫孩子們叫了披薩， Mycroft終於忙完了下樓發現Cecil和Rosie不在客廳

「他們在琴房」Laskin正在收拾客廳桌上剩下的披薩「Alex呢?」

「他剛才太過疲憊，所以大約一小時前我讓他在書房小睡」 Mycroft說「等下你要走的時候再叫他，從早上開始他就開始整理這些資料了」

「我了解了」Laskin點頭

「冰箱的紅色盒子裡有她喜歡的甜點，記得帶走」 Mycroft往琴房走

Cecil和Rosie一起坐在鋼琴椅上，Cecil正在教他彈鋼琴

「Daddy!」Cecil從琴椅上跳下來跑過去抱住 Mycroft

「這樣跳很危險」 Mycroft提醒「你可能會受傷」

「不會，我有注意看我跳到哪」Cecil說「Rosie很會拉小提琴!」

「 Sherlock教過她」 Mycroft說

「拉得不是很好」Rosie說「 Sherlock太厲害了，我永遠沒辦法像他那樣」

「 Sherlock從Cecil這麼大的時候就開始拉琴了，你還有很多年可以努力」 Mycroft說

「Daddy很會彈鋼琴，比我還更厲害」Cecil說

「我才在想Greg不會彈鋼琴怎麼會有琴房」Rosie說

「想聽什麼都可以跟Daddy說，他都會」Cecil像是在炫耀一件寶物一樣

「有這麼厲害?」Rosie說「 Sherlock常常說他不知道我說的曲子」

「只要聽過我都彈得出來」 Mycroft說

Mycroft最後彈了一首Rosie放給他聽的曲子，Rosie的表情充滿驚訝和崇拜

「這太厲害了!」Rosie說

「我和 Sherlock的音感很準，只是我們在複製聽過的曲子的能力上有些差別」 Mycroft說，他聽到樓梯有人下樓的聲音「去拿你的東西吧，Laskin會送妳回家」

「Alex~」Cecil喊著安西亞的本名跑出琴房「掰掰~」

「喔，掰掰」安西亞突然被從後面抱住笑著轉身蹲下給Cecil一個擁抱「晚安喔」

「晚安」Cecil說

「抱歉我擅自跑來」Rosie趁Cecil在和安西亞說話時對 Mycroft說「Cecil看我心情不好才帶我回來的」

「我只是不讓 Sherlock和John來，你如果想來找Cecil隨時歡迎，但你的父親必須知道，而且得事先告訴我或者Greg」 Mycroft說

「真的?」Rosie問

「只要你不告訴 Sherlock關於這裡的擺設和周圍的環境，我不想再讓他闖入我家惡作劇了」 Mycroft說

「我保證我不會說的!」Rosie說

後來John讓Rosie轉班了，現在的老師的神經質在 Sherlock稍微調查下發現是因為他兩年前班上曾有一個行為異常的孩子在他還在猶豫是否該介入前就被父親虐待致重傷住院，那之後這個老師休息了一年才回來教書，寵物鼠的死亡也有其他學生願意出來解釋，那的確是下課時男孩子們調皮的結果

至於Rosie在女孩子中的領導地位越來越穩固了，John不確定這是Rosie的個性還是他替女孩子揍了那個拉人家馬尾的小鬼的關係

\------------------------------------------------------

在寫到超市打架那段電腦掛了,丟了一大段文檔重寫了,很嘔,但還是盡可能寫回來了只是還是沒有原本的好ORZ

所有生小孩的人都會非常珍惜睡眠時間,因為他們真的太會哭了,Cecil一歲前也是愛哭鬼,麥考夫那時候工作加上小孩睡眠不足很多天了所以才會沒注意到自己被盯上

探長很有自信的說自己能一拳把人放倒是一件真的很厲害的事,大部分吹牛的人實際打架做不到這種事,而且會馬上意識到自己真的沒那麼能打,探長能這麼有自信自己能做到是因為他以前因為各種原因已經打過很多人了,也看過很多人被打,實際在酒吧什麼地方打起來最好找這種有實幹經驗的人(在說啥啊)


	21. Chapter 21

看留言還滿多平常有在追的人還沒看上一更(通常是這樣判斷下一更時間的)

不過天數也有點多了所以先發一篇吧,可能大家連假出去玩了吧

\-------------------------------------------

<親子>

「喔，我沒有想到你真的會來」薇薇安打開門見到 Mycroft的時候說這句話並不是真的

「我聽得出你在說謊」 Mycroft面無表情地說，他穿著三件套拿著傘站在門口，傘還在滴水，外面正在下大雨

「孩子幾個月了?」薇薇安讓 Mycroft在診療室坐下，他正在泡熱茶

「五個月」 Mycroft說

「你丈夫在照顧他嗎?」薇薇安在 Mycroft對面坐下

「我今天早上正好需要開會，所以他今天負責照顧孩子」 Mycroft說「你早就知道我會來了，茶具是昨天放在這的」

「通常我會避免讓病患有尖銳物品，碎掉的茶具就很危險」薇薇安說「但你不是我的病患」

「我希望你會遵守我們談的條件」 Mycroft說

「你來和我談一次，而之後你就有權限取得Elena的治療檔案」薇薇安說

「你想和我談什麼」 Mycroft問

「我知道你已經有幾個猜想了，但我希望你能維持開放的心理接受接下來的對話，而且要誠實，因為這對你會比較好」薇薇安說

「洗耳恭聽」 Mycroft說

「我有時候真想念那個木訥的小胖子」薇薇安嘆氣，有種他以為Elena家的小毛球是小狗結果養大後是一隻狐狸的感覺

「請直接進入重點吧」 Mycroft說「用閒話家常讓我放鬆是沒有必要的」

「OK」薇薇安戴上老花眼鏡，這位退休的心理治療師總是有種緩慢的優雅「You need help.」

「For what?」 Mycroft反問

「For your son.」薇薇安說

「你指的並不是養育一個嬰兒的能力」 Mycroft說

「Well，我不是那種醫生，當然不是說那個孩子，但這最終與他有關」薇薇安說

「怎麼說」 Mycroft往後靠在扶手椅裡看著薇薇安

「你是怎麼看Colin和Elena的」薇薇安問

「他們是我的父母」 Mycroft說

「但他們是好父母嗎?」薇薇安問

「他們盡力了」 Mycroft說

「盡力了但不夠好」薇薇安說「所以你才會是現在的樣子」

「那你怎麼看他們」 Mycroft說「你顯然對他們有一份分析，而你並不是背著朋友說他們壞話的人」

「Colin無法為自己人生中的重大選擇做決定，如果有人比他更有能力更能掌控情勢他會不自覺地讓對方接手，他活在自己的世界，就和許多他的朋友說的一樣，他活在夢幻島，他是音樂上的天才，他的毛病讓他很擅長發掘真正有天賦的人才，一個陪樂團練習的大學生拉的比首席提琴手好他就讓他替換了原本的提琴手，結果就是現在世界頂尖的提琴家隨時會回他半夜打來的邀約電話，但他幾乎無條件的配合他的照顧者，因為那就是他成長的方式，Rudi讓他遠離現實，所以當重大的抉擇或危機來臨的時候他怎麼做?他轉頭看他的哥哥.他的妻子.他的長子，某種層面上我會說這是一種虐待，他的兄長剝奪了他自主選擇的能力來保護他，就像鋸掉象牙來保護大象一樣」薇薇安說「你好像對我說的這些一點都不意外」

「你是他們認識最久的共同好友，我不意外你會知道這些」 Mycroft說「我了解我的父親是如何被我的伯父保護的，而你顯然從我父親那得到足夠的資訊來分析他，相信我保持無知確實是保證他安全的唯一辦法」

「但他過度保護Colin是不爭的事實」薇薇安說

「他很需要有人看著」 Mycroft說

「確實，考慮到他上次散步到諾丁漢去了」薇薇安說

「你又怎麼看我的母親」 Mycroft問

「Elena是個聰明強悍的女人」薇薇安說「但他不知道怎麼當一個母親，每當他覺得自己可以做到的時候你們就給他驚喜，你突然沉默了將近四年不說話，終於開口後他慢慢找回自信可以當個好媽媽，但卻不敢接觸你，當他覺得自己可以照顧 Sherlock的時候又驚訝的發現自己懷孕了，在懷Eurus的時候Elena幾乎沒辦法照顧 Sherlock」

「我知道，他孕吐的很嚴重，後來也無法下床走動，Eurus壓到了他的神經讓他的腳無法使力」 Mycroft說

「然後你就開始當個好哥哥了」薇薇安說「你在 Sherlock哭的時候把他抱起來，會給他泡奶粉，在Colin照顧Elena的時候是你在照顧你的弟弟」

「總得有人去做，而他們很需要幫助」 Mycroft說

「Eurus出生後Elena有段日子很快樂，他有個貼心的大兒子，健康的小兒子還有個新生的女兒」薇薇安說「他以為在Eurus身上他可以做得很好，但當Eurus開始展現他的天賦，Elena又變得無所適從了」

「這些我都知道」 Mycroft說

「因為你很關心他們，從 Sherlock出生開始你就照顧著他們四個」薇薇安說「我沒有說錯人數，你照顧的不只是你的弟弟妹妹」

「你還沒說完你對我母親的分析」 Mycroft說

「別對我這麼有防衛心，我只是想和你談談」薇薇安說「Elena很想當個愛孩子的好媽媽，但他不知道怎麼做，他的母親很少和孩子們互動，而他的父親又只在乎他們的弟弟，對於女兒們不屑一顧，Elena強勢的個性也是被他逼出來的，在我和Elena還住在大學宿舍的時候我聽過不少關於你外公的抱怨，她想證明自己，也的確做到了，但他的父親並不在乎，往好處想她找的對象是和他父親相反的人，一個總是關愛她.不現實.溫柔又優柔寡斷.支持她一切選擇的人，可是無論Colin多麼愛她，她也不知道該怎麼對孩子表達愛，尤其是突然變成小大人.突然變得失控自毀.陷入無法挽回的精神問題的孩子，她的確盡力了，但她不知道怎麼面對孩子」

「你還有什麼要說嗎?」 Mycroft問「如果是我不知道的事情會更好」

「你無法照顧好自己」薇薇安說

「哈，這倒是個新奇的說法」 Mycroft說

「我說的不是你的表現，你的學術能力.工作能力，你維持自己外在的一切都很完美」薇薇安說「但你真的知道怎麼照顧自己的感受嗎?」

「恕我直言，我不認為你了解我到了能做出這種發言的程度」 Mycroft說

「我旁觀了你們的成長」薇薇安說「當 Sherlock出現行為問題的時候Elena求助的人是我」

「然後 Sherlock從你的辦公室拿走了一名重度恐慌症患者的處方籤，把一個月份的讚安諾(Xanax)轉賣給給他的”朋友”後失蹤了一個禮拜」 Mycroft說

「我低估了 Sherlock的改變有多大，那的確是我的錯」薇薇安說

「他當時只有13歲」 Mycroft說

「所以我才低估了他的能力」薇薇安說「我很抱歉，我知道那時候是你把他找回來的」

「所以我很好奇你還想和我討論什麼」 Mycroft說「你對我母親的確十分了解，他也不信任其他心理醫生，但我不認為我需要你的服務」

「那讓我形容一下你是什麼樣的人，你聽聽看如何」薇薇安說

「請」 Mycroft說

「你把照顧你的家人視為你最重要的工作，你真心的關心和愛護著他們，只要他們過得幸福快樂你就覺得自己成功了，因為那是你的目標，自始至終，從你因為父母累得無法在晚上起床把哭鬧的 Sherlock抱起來哄而自己下床把他放進嬰兒車帶回房間照顧開始，到現在你為了Elena的健康而來找我，也許在更久之前，你自動避開和Elena相處好讓他感到自在起，你就開始照顧他們了，大人們對你的早熟大多覺得有趣又可愛，沒有人覺得這有什麼不好」薇薇安說著推了一下眼鏡「但你會為了他們忽略你自己的感受，Elena情緒不穩的時候你不會與她接觸，你會改變自己的行為來安慰她，我沒見過你對父母撒嬌或者討取任何特殊待遇，無論是玩具.點心.出遊或者陪伴，你的確是個喜歡獨處勝過喧鬧的孩子，但你在你的家庭中表現得像個監護人」薇薇安停頓了一下看了面無表情的 Mycroft「Elena和Colin因為Eurus而難過的時候你沒有檢討過別人，你把責任都歸咎在自己，即使把Eurus送走並不是你決定的，你覺得你有能力為他們解決所有生活中的問題，你也的確解決了絕大部分，但你永遠無法做到你設定的完美目標，因為這不是真的，你沒有那種能力」

「完美是個誇飾」 Mycroft說「這世界上不存在真正完美的任何事物，只存在瑕疵最小的結果」

「你過度的忽視自己的感受，無法在親密關係裡信任他人，因為你非常在意對方對你的評價，你對絕大部分人對你的看法不屑一顧是好事，因為只有這幾個人就讓你無法為自己思考了」薇薇安說「你只知道要去照顧你的伴侶，但就我所知，Greg是個非常獨立.不需要你無微不至的照顧的人，所以你不知道該怎麼做，他不需要你照顧，而你非常在乎他的感受所以會不斷的嘗試去照顧他.看著他.替他解決生活中的任何問題，因為你只知道這種做法，而且不這麼做你在心底會擔憂他因此收回對你的愛與關懷」

「他不是那種人」 Mycroft緊抿著嘴的表情變化其實並不大，他喝了口茶恢復了他的一號表情

「我從Elena那聽說了，Greg是個很好的人，但因為你把所有問題都歸咎在自己，把所有困難的解答都視為自己的責任，所以你把你自己視為問題的主軸，只要解決了自己的不足就能解決一切，所以你避開Elena，在 Sherlock變得更叛逆後開始監視 Sherlock， Sherlock發現你派去的人後改進自己的手法換成買通他身邊的人，因為你認為這是自己的手法太差，而當Eurus被送走， Sherlock記憶改變後你什麼都沒考慮就直接改寫了自己生活的軌跡，為了他把自己從沒學過的小提琴學起來，把一套套故事都編造得天衣無縫，你繞著名為 Sherlock的太陽轉，而沒想過讓他挪個位置去當月亮把Eurus存在過的事實告訴他，讓他能夠自己面對現實，你沒有問過Elena為什麼無法和你親近就自動退開給他一個舒適的空間，你該是這個培養皿裡的其中一員而不是在外面用顯微鏡看著他們的科學家」薇薇安說

「我不知道這和我母親的治療紀錄有什麼關係」 Mycroft說

「那我就直接說吧，你是她的兒子」薇薇安說

「這還用你說..」 Mycroft被打斷了

「不是她的父親」薇薇安說的像是一種法律宣告「你熟悉親職化(Parentification)這個概念嗎?」

「…所以這就是你想和我說的」 Mycroft靠在扶手椅裡看著薇薇安「我當然知道我是什麼樣的人，我對於我的童年和我的家人沒有怨言或者憤怒，你不必告訴我”找回你心中的孩子”那套理論，我知道我受到我的家庭影響很深，照顧家人已經和我的強迫症一樣成了我人格裡根深蒂固的一部分，我很清楚我不必做到這種程度，也可以隨時走開讓他們過自己的生活，我分析過缺少我的介入後他們會過著什麼樣的生活，我的父母可以過著很悠閒的退休生活，而 Sherlock在20歲前就會因為藥物過世」

「你可以自私點，那會是你一開始會有的感受，因為你一直為他們付出，照顧好你自己會讓你產生你的行為是自私的錯覺，但這是可以的，你要讓自己理解到這點，照顧好你自己並不會使你的家人突然像沒了頭的雞一樣失去自主能力，他們沒那麼需要你，試著去做一個人，而不是個超人，了解到自己的能力有限，無法使所有人都過上你希望的完美生活，無論是Elena的許多問題或者Colin的隨波逐流， Sherlock那宇宙大爆炸後的混亂或者Eurus，你沒有造成他們現今的模樣，他們的感受和決策不是你能決定的，那是他們的選擇」薇薇安說

「我不認為..」 Mycroft想打斷薇薇安，但這位夫人還沒說完

「你的一切看似理性，你也以冷靜和理性的思考來面對人生，但在最深處都是感性驅動的，你的想法和動力都不是理性的，You care too much，你是個被害者，而加害人也是你自己，你對他們過度的關心和和自我要求讓你被罪惡感和責任感束縛，所以你沒有試著脫離過他們，那只會讓你被罪惡感壓得喘不過氣，所以你會更努力地去嘗試，更努力地去照顧他們，但這是在暴風雪裡剷雪，你無法達成你給自己設下的目標，他們的人生永遠不會如你所想的簡單而完美」薇薇安說「我知道我在重複相似的概念，但我需要你思考這些話，你必須思考過我說的這一切，之後我們才能討論Elena的治療紀錄，還有你的孩子」

「我想我只能聽你說完才能知道這和Cecil到底有什麼關係」 Mycroft有些不耐煩，他不喜歡心理醫生和社工這類人，他們感受得太仔細卻不總是真正觀察過，然而薇薇安的確從他小時候就在他的家庭周邊打轉

「你很幸運，Greg聽起來不是個會利用你的人，他不會利用你的責任感和罪惡感去驅使你，或者在情感上勒索你，但你還是該面對你自己的問題，減輕你給自己的罪惡感，那不是真的，Elena或者Sherlock，又或者是Eurus，來自他們的罪惡感都是你自己製造的，你該成為一個旁觀者而不是當局者，對你自己也一樣，你要學會照顧自己，我知道你會跟我說你把自己照顧得很好，我說的是心理上和情感上的照顧」

「我和我丈夫之間相處得非常融洽，謝謝關心」 Mycroft說

「你該從自己開始，接受別人的幫助，別把一切都承攬在自己肩上，別讓自己孤立無援，因為你的孩子會非常需要你，但照顧他會使你精疲力竭，認知到你不是唯一有這份責任的人對你來說很重要」薇薇安說「我猜你不會放心把孩子交給保母照顧，所以你必須知道自己的極限在哪，這一次你是真的不能犯錯，不像你小時候限制了自己去探索和認識世界只擔心自己做錯了會無法挽回的錯覺，這一次你的錯誤會真的造成遺憾，和孩子的另一個爸爸建立穩固的合作關係很重要，你要讓他幫助你，你”必須”接受他的幫助」

「我們已經過了那一個階段了」 Mycroft說「我非常信任他，即使我拒絕，他也會堅持對我伸出援手」

「你在養育你的孩子的時候要注意自己的行為，很多時候親職化是惡性循環的，沒有童年的父母在有了孩子以後卻依賴孩子滿足自己，讓他們照顧自己，無論是安慰父母的感受或者實際替他們做事，然後這個孩子也覺得自己需要照顧父母，角色再度轉換，惡性循環又再次開始」薇薇安說「去彌補自己的童年，做那些你小時候會想做的事，原諒你自己，那些罪惡感無法傷害你，但前提是你不拿它們來傷害你自己，在對待他的時候記住他是一個小孩，他需要你的同時也逐漸脫離你，你不能掌控他，你必須像蒲公英一樣漸漸的在他成熟後釋放他，否則你就不是在愛他而是在剝奪他飛的能力」

「我沒有什麼需要彌補的」 Mycroft說「我沒有我想去卻沒去過的遊樂園，沒有想玩的玩具或者電玩，也沒有想要的漫畫或模型，我不喜歡和同齡人玩遊戲，我沒有你所說的可以用來彌補過去的東西」

「你很清楚自己小時候想要什麼卻不敢開口」薇薇安說「我不曉得你到底想要什麼，但所有堅持自己對於童年沒有遺憾的親職化病患最後都承認他們有某個自己想要卻不曾得到或者所求的事物」

「很遺憾，我想不到任何符合你的描述的事物」 Mycroft說「我可以為自己取得任何我想要的東西，從我還是個孩子起我的家人沒有拒絕過我要求的任何東西，無論是新的書桌或者全新的百科全書，甚至是接連多日的翹課」

「除了有陣子你晚餐吃不到甜點外」薇薇安悠悠地提起

「作為一個心理醫生你有點惡毒」 Mycroft皺眉

「”退休的”心理醫生，我還是看著你長大的，所以我想我還是能吐槽一下的」薇薇安說

「而且我以為你的工作主要內容是”聆聽”?」 Mycroft說

「喔，不實際刺激你，你是不會對我多說半個字的，Mr.Bond」薇薇安說，他當然知道 Mycroft在他媽的情報單位上班，他還知道Rudi在冷戰前線打情報戰而且八成有所有他弟弟往來的人的調查檔案收在某個抽屜裡呢

「看在上帝的份上，那種囂張的人物和我一點都不相似，頂多是同行」 Mycroft吐槽

「不要試圖和我打哈哈，我知道你正打算讓我離題」薇薇安微笑著說「你從以前就這樣應付你的父母，我都在旁邊看著呢」

「唉…」 Mycroft最後扶額嘆了口氣

「你的父母非~常喜歡和我討論你們」薇薇安火上加油的補充自己知道的關於 Mycroft的黑歷史遠多於甜點「你是個非常典型的親職化案例，尤其是Eurus用刀子割自己那件事，我從Elena告訴我那件事後就在擔心你們親子互動的關係了」

「但你沒有提起」 Mycroft說

「那之後發生的事太多了，而你伯父不喜歡有人對他的家庭指手畫腳，再說，你不會自願接受心理治療，而你的父母也不認為你哪裡需要我的專業了」薇薇安說

「那件事你該擔心的是Eurus」 Mycroft說

「你的行為比你的父母更像父母」薇薇安說「你第一個發現Eurus消失，雖然你的第一反應是呼叫你的父母但那之後你接管了所有人，你雙親的行動和對警方澄清你父母的虐待嫌疑，附帶一提如果你想知道我為什麼這麼清楚Euri割傷自己那天發生的事是因為當你在家裡安頓 Sherlock和等待警察的時候我在醫院陪你的父母」

「他們太慌亂了」 Mycroft說

「而這在你心中再度證明了他們需要你」薇薇安說「對你來說這只是另一件證明他們需要被照顧的小事，但你的父母完全有能力解決當時的突發狀況」

「他們的動作太慢了」 Mycroft說

「是你太聰明了」薇薇安說

「能者多勞」 Mycroft說

「別臭美了， Sherlock會更討厭你」薇薇安笑

「那他是五十步笑百步」 Mycroft說

「之前一直沒聽說過你有交往對象突然就結婚又有孩子，我其實很意外」薇薇安給 Mycroft倒茶後說

「我們交往很多年了」 Mycroft伸手拿薇薇安拿出來的小餅乾吃，如果對話可以回到閒話家常他當然要順著這個方向走，他討厭被分析

「Elena和Colin非常喜歡他」薇薇安說「其實你可以直接告訴他們你已經有伴了，這樣他們就不會想幫你介紹對象了」

「我們的關係需要保密」 Mycroft說「為了雙方安全著想」

「老實說我實在猜不出你到底喜歡哪型的，他們想給你介紹對象的時候我們還真的討論過」薇薇安說

「……」 Mycroft一點都不想回想那段他父母拼命想幫他擺脫”孤苦伶仃”這個形象的日子

「我必須澄清一下，安排你和那個年輕人約會的不是我，是你Alana阿姨」薇薇安說的是Elena的親姊妹

「我知道」 Mycroft嘆氣「那顯然是她的學生之一」

「你和Greg在一起這件事傳到他那去的時候他第一句話就是”我就說他跟他的頭髮一樣，不直”」薇薇安說「你早點說的話會少幾次和女孩們的尷尬約會的，對了你記得那個拉大提琴的女孩嗎?他後來和吉他手結婚了」

「…I’m.not.gay」 Mycroft抹了把臉說

「Greg不是女的」薇薇安說

「他也不是Gay」 Mycroft說

「喔?」薇薇安挑眉

「他是雙性戀，他有個前妻」 Mycroft說「對我來說性別不重要，無論是男是女都不影響我對他們的無感」

「我以為你小時候這麼說是因為你覺得我們問你有沒有喜歡的女孩子你嫌我們煩了」薇薇安笑

「而且我必須提醒你們我上的中學是男校」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「以前我們喜歡這樣鬧你就是因為你總是這麼嚴肅」薇薇安笑著喝了口茶「我還是有點受傷你居然沒邀請我們這些阿姨參加你的婚禮」

「我們說好只邀請家人了」 Mycroft說，要是邀請了薇薇安和他親阿姨們，就算是John也無法把 Sherlock帶到婚禮上來，這些女人們掌握了他們兄弟倆從小到大的黑料，絕對不能讓他們來

「聽Colin說那是場非常棒的婚禮」薇薇安說「他是什麼樣的人啊?」

「我想我母親已經都告訴你了」 Mycroft說

「我想聽你說」薇薇安說

「他是個正直的人，很有耐心.充滿同情和同理心.有正義感，他和 Sherlock合作的同時也照顧他，有幾次 Sherlock用藥過量和複吸是他發現的」 Mycroft說「他很照顧人，很清楚自己的長處和借助他人專業的需要，不會讓自己的自尊成為作正確的事的阻礙」

「他很關心你」薇薇安說

「如我所說，他很照顧人」 Mycroft說

「你最後選擇的是這樣的人，你想過為什麼嗎?」薇薇安問

「…」 Mycroft放下茶杯，所以話題又回到心理分析上了「我選擇他的時候我還不知道他私下是什麼樣的人」

「我不相信你沒有把他的背景挖遍就讓他和 Sherlock合作」薇薇安說

「資料和實際與這個人相處是不同的」 Mycroft說，更何況他沒有謹慎思考過就和Greg開始約會了，如果這是場謀殺那也是激情犯罪而不是一級謀殺

「你不喜歡我問有關他的問題」薇薇安說

「因為這是我和我母親之間的問題」 Mycroft說「我來這裡不是為了討論Greg」

「但你選擇的配偶反射了你這個人」薇薇安說「你的成長背景.你的追求.你的祈願，或者你對過去的失望和補償」

「很遺憾我也不知道我到底為什麼會選擇他」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「你又對我不耐煩了，親愛的」薇薇安說「你從小對我們感到不耐就會有這個表情」

「…Tea?」 Mycroft禮貌地換上了微笑拿起茶壺

「我想你永遠不會是個配合的患者」薇薇安拿出一個資料夾放在桌上

「Finally.」 Mycroft伸手要拿那個資料夾但薇薇安把手按在資料夾上阻止了他

「現在你很清楚你的行為和背後的動機，閱讀這些可能會使你了解Elena，也可能傷害你更深，所以我要你好好想清楚，這一次你有選擇的機會，你要打開這個可能裝了炸彈的盒子或者把它關上，讓它只屬於它的主人和我，好好思考，因為你沒有必要知道這些，沒有一個孩子需要知道他們母親床底下的怪物是什麼樣的，就算你見過他衣櫃裡的骷髏也一樣」薇薇安看著 Mycroft的眼睛說「她不是你的孩子，你有你自己真正的孩子要照顧，把你自己傷得更深只會讓你更難做一個好父親，我知道你會努力讓他成長成一個快樂.健全的孩子，但這種傷害往往是不自覺的.不帶著惡意的情況下製造的」

「我知道我自己無法成為一個好父親」 Mycroft說「但Greg會和我一起養育他，如果我做錯了他會導正我，如果不是他我永遠不會有自己的家庭」

「Oh~ Mycroft，親愛的」薇薇安微笑「看來他的確是個非常適合你的人，他不需要你，而你願意讓他領導你，你真的非常幸運」

「你從我父母那聽了太多了」 Mycroft幾乎是在掩飾自己的難為情，這讓薇薇安想到他曾經也是個怕生的孩子

「接受並信任一個人來幫助你一定很難」薇薇安說「而Greg能做到讓你信任他就證明了他這個人的品德，如果有機會我還真想見見他」他把按在檔案上的手收回「但你要記得，讓你的孩子當個孩子，由你來安慰他.照顧他，不知道該怎麼做的時候就好好聽聽你丈夫的建議吧」

「現在起我會盡力避免你和Greg見面的」 Mycroft把檔案抽走起身「我真的得走了，時間不早了」

「回家去吧，你的家人正在等你呢」薇薇安笑著說

「希望下次我們可以不用重複這一切」 Mycroft拿著資料夾說

「喔親愛的，以防你沒有自覺，和你聊天並不是件非常有趣的事」薇薇安摸著臉一臉遺憾地看著 Mycroft說

「…」 Mycroft禮貌的假笑了一下，被薇薇安翻了個白眼

「但如果你想談談，我會在這的」薇薇安說「好好想想我們今天的談話吧」

Mycroft拿著那疊資料離開，他一直拿他母親的閨密和姊妹沒轍，從他有記憶以來被他們抓到就一番捏臉關心和”最近學校怎麼樣?”.”有沒有交到朋友?”.”有喜歡的女孩子嗎?”等等問題，所以他見到他們就立刻轉頭逃跑已經變成一種習慣了，當然在 Sherlock出生後他就變成這些阿姨們捏臉的首要目標了

**“去彌補自己，做那些小時候想做的事，那些想要卻不敢開口要的東西”** 薇薇安是這樣說的，但 Mycroft開車回家的路上還是沒想到有什麼是符合這些描述的

「你回來啦?」在 Mycroft進家門的時候還在思考薇薇安說的話，Greg的聲音讓他抬頭

「下午的會談有些拖延了」 Mycroft走向Greg

「寶寶在睡覺」Greg伸手抱了 Mycroft「辛苦你啦」

**“I want someone…Someone would hold me without asking me “Why”， hold me and not just to seek comfort from me(我想要一個願意抱著我而不問我”為什麼”，抱著我而不只是為了向我尋求安慰的人)”**

在婚禮上的記憶突然浮現， Mycroft不自覺的收緊了環在Greg身上的手

「沒什麼，只是對方話太多了而已」 Mycroft說

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

親職化(Parentification)是個真實的心理學名詞

但這種成長時的心理"創傷"經常被忽略,尤其在亞洲社會這反而會被鼓勵

離婚後女兒開始代替爸爸負責家務.兒子成為家裡的男主人,父母失職無法照顧家裡所以一肩扛起一切照顧弟妹甚至是經濟支柱等等都是典型的親職化行為,這類人長大後經常會出現無法依賴他人或者信任問題,也經常會因為自己的性格而陷入被伴侶情緒勒索的窘境

這篇文裡面提及了Holmes媽媽的姊妹,之前也提過,如果忘了的話這邊提一下,Elena有另外兩個親姊妹,還有一個年齡差距較大和姐姐們關係疏遠的么弟,但Elena和原生家庭(主要是父親的問題)疏遠,三姊妹都是如此,所以M和S有兩個親阿姨和一個沒見過面的舅舅


	22. Chapter 22

<價值>

**“我不認為這是政府的責任，這些人依賴社會福利和住房難道還不夠嗎?就是因為我們一直給他們補貼和住處他們才不思進取，然後那些福利國王和皇后們就這樣拿著納稅人辛辛苦苦工作繳納的稅金去買他們的奢侈品，那些人窮是因為他們懶惰….”** 新聞上一個戴眼鏡穿著雙排扣訂製西裝的政治人物滔滔不絕的說著，而主持人坐在旁邊聽著他的長篇大論，旁邊的專家和反對派的表情相當精彩，白人專家拿下眼鏡抹了把臉一臉頭痛的樣子，而反對派的衣服上別著某個救助貧困族群的社福團體的胸章，這位先生是非裔所以就算他已經氣紅臉了也看不出來

「Cecil你怎麼在看這個?」Greg走過去問他四歲的兒子，看到這種訪談和讓人想往他臉上扔一個煙灰缸的傢伙是家常便飯但這不該出現在他兒子的電視時間裡

「遙控器沒電了」Cecil抬頭說

「我幫你換吧」 Mycroft拿過遙控器打開櫃子找到符合的電池裝進遙控器理測試了一下後把電視轉到卡通台去

「Daddy什麼是福利(Welfare)?」Cecil問，他一邊畫畫一邊聽電視上無聊的大人說話，但這個很生氣的西裝先生到底在氣什麼他都沒聽懂

「Well」 Mycroft和Greg交換了一個眼神，這孩子剛剛是真的有在看電視「最簡單的解釋就是幫助有需要的人度過他們最困難的時刻，幫助無法自己生活的人在這個世界上生活下去，不過具體的執行很複雜，剛才那個議員是撙節保守派，而他們認為福利該涵蓋的範圍…」他的肩上被搭上了一隻沉重的手，Greg對他苦笑搖頭，意思是他繼續講下去對Cecil來說還是會太複雜了

「你就這樣想吧，如果你以後在學校有同學沒錢買午餐你會怎麼做?」Greg在Cecil身旁蹲下看了他畫的圖，要不是他一路看著Cecil長大，他看到一個四歲小孩畫的圖有遠近和透視概念他會更驚訝

「我會把我的分給他」Cecil說

「社會福利就是這個意思」Greg說「如果有人看不見沒辦法自己寫作業呢?」

「嗯..念給他聽然後把他的答案寫下來?」Cecil想了一下說

「幫助身體有疾病或障礙的人也是社會福利，像Amy工作的學校有些學生不用付太多錢就能住在學校也是一樣的，有人沒錢吃飯.沒地方住.沒錢看醫生等等，社會福利就是要用來幫助這些人的」Greg解釋

「那為什麼他這麼討厭窮人?」Cecil問「真的是因為他們比較懶惰嗎?」

Mycroft有一瞬間看到了Greg最接近”我要去殺了那個王八蛋”的眼神，他臉上當然沒顯露出來，但他剛才至少是真的想拿保溫瓶往那個下議院議員的臉上用力貫下去

「大部分的人並不是的」Greg說「有些人沒辦法工作，有的人是沒辦法得到薪水很高的工作所以需要幫助，有的人只靠自己的薪水就要養活很多家人，我們家沒有這種煩惱是因為你Daddy和我的薪水比較高」主要是你Daddy，他的薪水就算減半了還是高得嚇死人，這部分Greg省略了

「那他就是在說謊了?」Cecil皺眉「為什麼他要說這種謊?」

「呃，他也許是真的相信貧窮的人是因為懶惰，因為他自己沒有經歷過這種情況」Greg說，剛才那個議員聽他的口音就知道含著金湯匙出生「不過有的人就是沒有同情心，他們不會因為別人難過就跟著難過，所以他們不在乎需要幫助的人」

「那他們好過分」Cecil說

「是啊，不過電視上很多大人會為了各種原因說謊，你不用理他們」Greg說

「艾登堡爵士會嗎?」Cecil瞪大眼問

「哈哈哈，他不會，他可是大衛.艾登堡呢」Greg笑著摸了兒子的頭，最近艾登堡爵士配音的那系列海洋紀錄片Cecil每天都準時收看

「你在畫什麼?」 Mycroft看了Cecil放在桌上的圖畫紙

「書房」Cecil把圖畫紙給了 Mycroft，他自動自發地收拾了彩色筆跟鉛筆，桌上有一個塑膠餐墊，現在他如果要畫圖就會把這個墊在紙下面，小孩子的協調性還沒有很好，所以他經常會畫到桌子，為了避免把桌子畫花 Mycroft就讓他養成了這個習慣

「畫得很好」 Mycroft看了一下後挑眉說「書本放的位置也是正確的」

「诶?」Greg轉頭诶了一聲

「顏色雖然有些差別但色系對照我書房的書本擺放方式是一樣的，這套綠皮的地理百科全書的確在這個位置」 Mycroft說

「你在書房畫的?」Greg問兒子

「在客廳」Cecil玩著他的動物玩具說

「你記得Daddy的書房長什麼樣子啊?」Greg問

「記得」Cecil拿著玩具說

「這麼厲害啊…」Greg摸了Cecil的頭「話說下個禮拜起學校就放假了

「對啊，Rosie說等他放假就可以和我玩了」Cecil說

在Cecil自己在客廳玩的時候Greg和 Mycroft在廚房簡短的交談了一會後Greg走回客廳在Cecil身旁坐下

「親愛的明天想不想和Papa出門一趟?」Greg說

「要去哪裡?」Cecil問

「你聽Papa說過食物銀行對不對?」Greg說「你還問我為什麼食物不是放冰箱卻放在銀行記得嗎?」

「記得」Cecil嘻嘻笑著說，他原本想像的畫面大概是只收藏食物的的一間奇怪銀行，Greg聖誕節前都會捐款給食物銀行所以Cecil也聽過幾次

「明天Papa要幫他們搬些東西過去，你想跟我一起來嗎?」Greg說

「好!」Cecil對任何出門的提議幾乎都會說好，只是表現出的興奮程度不同，所以Greg只要放假有機會就會帶他出門，不然這孩子大部分的時間都在家裡過未免太無聊了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<食物>

「Daddy不去嗎?」Cecil在準備出門時問

「Daddy要工作」 Mycroft說

「掰掰Daddy」Cecil跑過去抱了 Mycroft並在他臉上親了一下

「掰掰」 Mycroft摸了Cecil的頭送他們出門，安西亞正好到了，Laskin抱著兩大箱文件和他們打招呼

安西亞在和Cecil簡短的打過招呼後上樓在關上書房門後才拿出放在自己公文包裡的文件，這才是最機密的部分

「Cecil看起來不像要去公園」安西亞說

「Greg說這是身教日」 Mycroft喝了口茶說

「身教?」安西亞問

「昨天他偶然看了一段晚間新聞的訪談，對於MP霍普金斯(議員)的發言提出了很多疑問」 Mycroft說

「喔，以霍普金斯來說那段訪談完全在預料之內」安西亞說

「Greg和他解釋了一些他的基本原則，讓Cecil理解有些人不認為幫助他人是應該的」 Mycroft伸手想拿糖包但被安西亞搶先一步沒收了，這讓他皺眉看了演自己的助理

「Greg說這壺茶已經加糖了」安西亞說「所以他們今天要去哪?」

「我大約重複一下他的說法”如果我兒子變成那種不知民間疾苦死沒良心的公學生我會親自把他踢出去，公學生的部分不是針對你”」 Mycroft翻閱了機密文件「這個學期要結束了，食物銀行的使用會增加，Greg本來就打算找時間去幫忙，所以他決定今天帶Cecil一起去」

「呵呵」安西亞忍不住笑了「我可以想像他說那段話的表情，Sir你對這種教育方式怎麼想呢?」

「我對於沒有被建立起可靠的道德羅盤的孩子會變成什麼樣太有經驗了」 Mycroft喝了口茶，不是很滿意的看著安西亞「這部分交給Greg會比較好」他還是看著安西亞，一臉對於這杯茶的改善空間很有意見的表情

「Fine，半包糖」安西亞把糖包拿出來往茶壺裡倒了半包然後把剩下的倒進自己的咖啡杯裡

「總之我不會干涉Greg對於孩子的教育方式，除了某些我認為有危險的部分外」 Mycroft帶著一抹淺淺的微笑說

「有危險的是什麼?」安西亞問，用半包糖同時討好她的上司和她上司唯一的剋星真是個明智的決定

「太早教孩子游泳.讓他用大人的剪刀，最近在調整後院的鞦韆的時候讓他用了鐵鎚」 Mycroft說

「啊..??」安西亞也皺眉了「游泳那件事我知道，但剪刀和鐵鎚真的沒問題嗎?」

「他說他找不到兒童剪刀，所以拿普通剪刀給Cecil用，他在旁邊監督並在Cecil用完後馬上收起來了，這個解釋後我還能接受」 Mycroft在文件上寫下了幾行字「但鐵鎚和釘子是因為他自己4.5歲的時候就拿著這些在玩了，所以他覺得給Cecil玩一下不成問題」

「……」安西亞不知從何吐槽起

「Exactly.」 Mycroft說，這種令人完全不知從何開始吐槽起的狀況太多了

「Cecil拿槌子和釘子做什麼?」安西亞問

「把一片多餘的木頭變成一個釘上許多釘子的多餘木頭」 Mycroft說，Greg有教Cecil怎麼不敲到自己的手指，不過以Holmes家的教育方式來看這不大妥當，但話又說回來，他們也沒讓Eurus學用刀，後果也沒好到哪去，而Lestrade家的人在手工藝方面多少都有些能力「後來扔了，那留下來會製造潛在的危險」

「Papa我們要買什麼?」Cecil在爸爸把車停在一間獨立超市的時候問

「這間超市的老闆需要人幫忙把要給食物銀行的東西送過去，我們下車吧」Greg幫Cecil開了車門帶他進超市

「嗨Greg，好久不見啦!」櫃台後的大肚子中年男子和Greg打招呼

「最近很忙啊，終於放假了」Greg和超市老闆說「這是我兒子」

「你好」Cecil看著這個像海象一樣的陌生人，雙手抓著爸爸的手和對方問好

「嗨~噢你真可愛，幾歲啦?」老闆笑著問Cecil

「4歲」Cecil說

「你能順便幫我把這些傳單拿去食物銀行放嗎?」老闆說

「這什麼?」Greg接過綁好的那疊傳單，上面是超市的地址和營業時間，還有可以沿虛線剪下的一些兌換券

「我今年想試著在放假的時候提供那些家庭一些食物，這些兌換券和我們發的其他折價券看起來差不多，在結帳的時候拿給我們別人也看不出來」老闆指著那些券說「像這張可以換牛奶和麥片，如果是帶孩子的單親媽媽接下來幾天的早餐都解決了」

「你真用心啊」Greg說

「一切都值得啊」老闆對著店裡的年輕店員喊了一聲「喂!新來的那小子!」

「什麼事?」一個年輕人從櫃檯後起身，老闆得用喊的是因為他戴著耳機

「幫忙把我昨天讓你們另外放的那些東西搬上這位先生的車」老闆說「別想打混啊，這是你工作的一部分」

年輕人從倉庫搬了幾箱罐頭濃湯.保久乳.米和麵條跟其他即時食品裝進Greg的後車廂

「謝謝」Greg把後車箱關上，Cecil已經坐在車裡等了

「你買這麼多東西是家裡有防空洞不成」年輕人問

「這裡面只有一半是我買的，剩下是你們老闆捐的」Greg說「我是幫他把這些載去食物銀行」

「喔」年輕人有點驚訝「我都不知道他還做慈善」

「他人其實不錯，我開始在他這買東西是因為他會幫忙送過去，後來他腰椎壞了沒辦法搬重物食物銀行那邊就由志工來載了」Greg說「你是學生?幾年級啊?」

「兩年後畢業，肯定得留級一年了」年輕人說

「這樣啊」Greg語重心長的看著年輕人說「老實說我是個警察」

「你開玩笑的吧」年輕人想笑但不確定這個大叔是不是認真的

「我建議你別繼續抽那些草了，至少等你畢業再說，我能聞到你身上的大麻味，我不會抓你，你還不到我管轄的層級，但你老闆讓我這時間來是有原因的，他很擔心你們這些小鬼誤入歧途」Greg說「至少等你畢業再說」他拍拍年輕人的肩「謝謝你幫忙啊，回去工作吧」

「Papa好慢」Cecil在爸爸終於上車後說

「我剛剛在和店員討論一些問題」Greg微笑著說「我們走吧」

到了食物銀行後Cecil和Greg站在車子邊，一個年輕女孩從食物銀行出來

「Greg!好久不見了!」年輕女孩給了Greg一個擁抱「這個小可愛哪來的啊?」他蹲下來笑著對Cecil說

「這是我兒子」Greg說

「我是Cecil，4歲」Cecil和對方打招呼

「我是Julie」Julie伸手和Cecil握手

「你能幫我照顧一下Cecil嗎?我和貝克要把這些搬進去」Greg說

「老兄你該注意一下你的腰」Julie說「你去幫忙文書吧，我去找別人幫忙」

Greg給了Julie一包糖果，在Julie帶Cecil到用餐區的時候Julie帶著Cecil和其他志工和來領食物的人打招呼，把他介紹給大家認識，接著就讓Cecil在角落坐下

「如果有其他小朋友來你就給他們一包糖果」Julie說「你可以在這邊和其他孩子玩，不過別跑出去喔」

「好」Cecil點頭

Greg戴著眼鏡坐在登記桌那和來食物銀行的人交談，寫下他們的紀錄，向一些第一次來食物銀行的人解釋哪裡有什麼，可以得到什麼樣的幫助，有的人只想趕快領到物資然後回家，有個不得不到食物銀行領物資才能讓孩子有飯吃的媽媽甚至哭了出來，Julie把他帶到一旁讓他坐下，安慰他.給他一杯茶聽他說話，問他有沒有申請某些給單親家庭的福利等等

「為什麼是寫名單」一個第一次來做志工的少女幫Greg登記等待的名單，一個個叫名字來領為他們準備的物資「叫號不是比較方便嗎?」

「在這裡要讓所有人覺得自己人」Greg低聲和少女交談，他在紙張上寫了一些紀錄，剛才那位需要三人份的食物，奶粉和尿布…

「沒有人說他們什麼啊」少女說

「來到這裡是許多人的最低谷，被當作一個編號不會讓他們感覺好一點」Greg說「你還小，以後你會懂的」他抬頭「Mr.Bright，請你往那邊走，如果需要吃點東西可以過去餐廳」

「謝謝」拄著拐杖的中年人對Greg點頭，他少了一條腿，靠義肢走得很辛苦，他的文件上寫了他的情況，因為工作意外失去左腳，但殘障福利還沒開始，所以無法得到補助，家裡有兩個孩子和靠兼差補貼生活的妻子

「你爸是Greg啊」一個14歲左右的少年跟著媽媽坐在餐廳裡吃東西「我還在想你是不是走丟了」他手上拿著Cecil給的糖果

「Cecil要不要喝牛奶?」Julie走過來問

「謝謝」Cecil接過一杯牛奶「Julie吃午餐了嗎?」

「我不餓喔」Julie微笑著說「有幾個年紀和你差不多的小朋友要過來，你能和他們一起坐嗎?」

「好」Cecil說

四個孩子從5到10歲各自拿著自己的午餐在Cecil這桌坐下，迫不及待的打開自己的餐盒狼吞虎嚥的吃著熱騰騰的午餐

「Julie說這是給小朋友的糖果」Cecil抓著一把糖果「他說一人一個….你們多拿一個吧，你們好像很餓」

「謝謝」10歲的那個女孩收下糖果分給自己的弟妹們「你是義工的小孩吧」

「Papa在寫東西」Cecil指著外面「他叫做Greg」

「喔，難怪」女孩說「我叫Lisa」

「你好Lisa」Cecil說「你們沒吃早餐嗎?」

「這個月沒錢了」大約9歲的男孩說「而且我們本來就不吃早餐」

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「我們直接去學校吃午餐，這樣只要花錢買晚餐就好」9歲的男孩說「你不會懂的」

「對小孩子不要這麼兇，James」Lisa對弟弟說「Jan!」年紀最小的女孩把果汁弄到衣服上了「我帶Jan去弄乾淨，你看著弟弟!」

「好」9歲的男孩說

「我叔叔也叫James」Cecil說

「一堆人都叫James」James說「叫我Jimmy」

「你好Jimmy」Cecil說

「乖小孩」Jimmy說「你一看就知道不該來這」

「為什麼?」Cecil問「好多人都這樣說」

「因為你穿的衣服很好」Jimmy指著Cecil的衣服說「你看起來就跟我們不一樣」

「哪裡不一樣?」Cecil問

「…」Jimmy被問得有點煩「你家裡有過沒食物的時候嗎?一點吃的都沒有?」

「No…?」Cecil說，他正在把食物和他跟Jimmy哪裡不一樣的關係連結起來

「你爸媽會給你買新衣服.你有熱的食物和三餐，你回家的時候不會突然發現家裡斷電，你的人生很容易!」Jimmy說

「Jim!」Lisa回來了，很生氣的打了Jimmy的肩膀一下「Cecil別理他，他最近對誰都發脾氣」

「Sorry」Cecil有點被Jimmy嚇到，他不知道對方為什麼會生氣但他還是道歉了

「不是你的錯」Jimmy在姊姊視線的威脅下說

四姊弟把食物吃完收好桌子後Lisa和Cecil說了再見，他們幫媽媽提著幾包生活用品離開了

「Cecil你怎麼了?」Julie走過來關心Cecil

「我讓Jimmy生氣了」Cecil說

「Jimmy?為什麼?」Julie問，Cecil把剛才的事情告訴Julie，他的轉述完整得讓Julie不敢相信他才四歲

「Jimmy不該對你生氣的」Julie說「他最近心情不好，不是你惹他的」

「Julie，為什麼沒有人幫他們?」Cecil問「Daddy說會有的」

「有時候意外會突然發生，有時候那些幫助無法解決所有問題」Julie試著解釋，但又不想讓Cecil知道現實的殘酷「所以有很多像你爸爸那樣的人在幫助我們」

「有用嗎?」Cecil問

「很有用喔」Julie說「你以後要成為跟你爸爸一樣好的人喔」

Greg把登記的工作交給別人後也過來找Cecil，Julie先走過去和Greg說了剛才的事，解釋了Cecil為什麼在難過

「Jimmy在新學校被同學欺負了」Julie說「因為他的衣服都很舊，所以他最近心情很差」

「我了解了」Greg說「謝謝」他走向趴在桌上畫圖的Cecil「親愛的，你想回家嗎?」

「Papa工作做完了?」Cecil抬頭問

「有人接手了」Greg說「我們買晚餐回去給Daddy吧」

「好」Cecil揉了眼睛

「你在那位老奶奶那邊等我一下好不好?」Greg指著一位不遠處的志工

「OK」Cecil離開了

「Julie我剛才叫了外賣」Greg說「已經付錢了，你回到宿舍的時候差不多是7點沒錯吧」

「我正要回去，應該七點前就會到了」Julie說「你不會是要請我吃晚餐吧」

「我不會欠你保母費的」Greg說

「謝謝」Julie抱了一下Greg

「你還是申請不到補助嗎?」Greg問

「我成年了，是全職學生，他們說除非我生了個孩子不然我沒辦法申請任何補助」Julie說「我才21歲，我才不適合當媽媽」Julie認識Greg很久了，他原本是寄養家庭的孩子，成年後脫離了社福體系，只好自己艱難的生活*

「你還是只吃晚餐嗎?」Greg問

「嗯，我不能吃午餐，我現在的身體很習慣一天一餐了，這樣白天才不會餓」Julie擠出一個微笑

「接下來放假的時候你考慮打工嗎?」Greg問「經常捐物資的那個超市的老闆想從這邊徵人，他會提供員工餐和即期品讓你們帶回去」

「真的?!」Julie問

「他沒有貼徵人啟事，如果你想的話我晚點給他打個電話」Greg說

「謝謝!拜託你了!」Julie說

Greg帶著Cecil回家，到家的時候 Mycroft正好下樓

「Daddyyyy」Cecil喊著爸爸飛奔過去撲進 Mycroft懷裡撒嬌

「他怎麼了?」 Mycroft問

「今天累壞了」Greg說，接著用嘴型告訴 Mycroft晚點解釋

在Cecil去睡後Greg和 Mycroft在客廳討論今天的事

「我沒想到會發生這種狀況」Greg說「Cecil不是很明白為什麼那個孩子會生氣，原本只是單純想讓他了解什麼是幫助別人」

「我想等他長大他會明白的」 Mycroft說「他很善良」

「他的確是」Greg說「我帶那袋糖果讓他拿去給其他孩子，他自己沒偷吃，還會偷偷多給一些」

「我想等他大一點他會了解你的用心」 Mycroft說

「他畢竟才4歲，也許照顧流浪動物之類的他會更好理解吧」Greg苦笑

「千萬別帶他去」 Mycroft說

「嗯?為什麼?」Greg問

「他會把所有貓狗都帶回家的」 Mycroft說

「喔你說得對，這年紀的孩子就會這樣」Greg笑了「他還沒吵著想要養寵物簡直是個奇蹟，我爸那套藉口就不能用了，他可沒有能一起玩球的弟弟」

「我想煤炭算是寵物?」 Mycroft問

「呃…我不覺得會自己出去抓東西吃的算是寵物」Greg說「但家貓會出去抓東西，….欸…我覺得煤炭算鄰居?」

「他是隻渡鴉」 Mycroft說

「他的巢可能在附近吧」Greg說

「不過不能給Cecil養寵物鼠，他要是把小倉鼠拿給煤炭看可能會被吃掉」 Mycroft嚴肅的說

「渡鴉吃那個?」Greg皺眉

「能入口的就吃」 Mycroft點頭

「等Cecil吵著養寵物的時候我們再來煩惱這個吧，上樓睡覺吧」Greg投降說

Cecil隔天又是那個活潑的小可愛，不過他記住那位霍普金斯議員的臉了，現在電視上出現他的時候Cecil都會指著他說他是個討厭鬼

(註:Julie的描述和只吃晚餐好讓自己白天不會餓的習慣皆出自一個英國食物銀行的紀錄片中出現的真實人物，除非成為單親媽媽否則不符合申請福利資格也是)

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<聖喬治男校事件>

(*這起案件參考了去年發生在加拿大多倫多的聖麥可天主教男校的性侵事件，該起案件沒導致任何人死亡)

「喂，你說了嗎?」帶著濃厚口音的中年警察說

「說什麼?」另一個較為年輕的警察問「米勒你什麼時候和你老婆一樣八卦了?」

「Piss off，Boe」米勒對年輕的部下說「最近學校裡那些事的管轄權被轉給蘇格蘭場了」

「蘇格蘭場?關他們什麼事?」Boe說

「每間學校都有，但只有我們這死人」米勒說「不知道來的是什麼貨色，但聽說其中一個為了政治正確是個同性戀」

「別什麼都說政治正確，說不定人家只是剛好是個Gay」米勒說「會這樣說的都是老頭子」

「喂我可是跟你說我的真心話」米勒說「我女兒聽到我這樣說絕對會翻我白眼」

「Yeah，現在21世紀」Boe笑了自己的搭檔「我本來還在想我和我未婚妻有孩子以後也要給他去上聖喬治的」他看了自己桌上的檔案

「說不定你會生個女兒呢」米勒說

「我才不會送女兒上寄宿學校，我捨不得」Boe笑

「你還敢說我性別歧視啊!」米勒說

「Fuck off」Boe大笑

檔案上是一間歷史悠久的男校，學生大部分是體面的中產階級家庭的孩子，從半年前開始學校接二連三發生自殺未遂的事件，都被校方和家長蓋下來了 

直到上個禮拜有個假期留宿的15歲的學生被發現吊死在寢室的衣櫃裡，他的手機和電腦被離異的母親帶走後媽媽發現了上面的資訊

這個母親馬上就報警了，因為他的兒子的社群媒體訊息裡充滿了來自同學的霸凌訊息，許多是攻擊他較為陰柔的性格和嬌小的身材，男孩的日記裡紀載了許多來自同儕的惡行，學校的橄欖球隊把嘲笑和戲弄和他相似的男孩當作消遣，甚至故意要他們來陪橄欖球隊做訓練，有個男孩前幾天告訴家長他意外弄斷的鼻子其實是被球隊成員刻意撞倒後造成的

記者不停的打電話給任何畢業校友或者離職教師想打聽訊息，一些學生不具名的向記者爆料，學校的橄欖球隊一直會對校內的同學進行各種霸凌，幾個想加入球隊的新生在家長陪同下到警局對球隊提出控訴，這是導致這起鄉下寄宿學校上了BBC頭條的原因

晚間新聞上女主播正在播報這條新聞

**“…據多名未成年被害者表示，所有嘗試加入的新生都會經歷近乎折磨的挑戰，其中包含導致學生A橫紋肌溶解住院的過度運動，要求新生閉上眼站成一排被學長當作扔球的活靶，以及…Oh God”女主播忍不住停頓了一下”以及多項涉及性虐待的懲罰遊戲，休息室的拖把柄採集到了證據，此次自殺學生的DNA與血液，以及腸道細胞，據畢業學生證詞，這樣的殘酷行徑長期被校方默認為傳統，被教練所放任甚至鼓勵，此次自殺的被害學生在得知自己在入隊挑戰上遭到虐待的影片被傳上網後自殺，在遺書內他強調他曾要求對方刪除影片，但遭到拒絕，現在拍攝和散播影片的數名未成年人也因生產及傳播兒童色情而被警方….”**

「我就是因為這件事要出差」夜裡Greg指著電視新聞畫面說，Cecil已經睡了，他是臨時被指派負責這起案件的，原本負責的直男探長被換掉的原因太明顯了「我和性犯罪組的Vera探長要一起去，一個雙性戀和一個女性一起負責這起案子，連欲蓋彌彰都不算」

「畢竟無論是學校或者軍警，封閉的環境形成的惡劣傳統都難以根除」 Mycroft說「顯然他們不想讓這起案件變成一起公關災難」

「還有不想得罪有影響力的家長」Greg說「看到這種新聞我就更不想讓孩子上寄宿學校了」

「那個問題我們還有很多年可以考慮，Cecil明年才要上小學」 Mycroft說「但這起案件的確駭人聽聞」

「有個學生提出的指控包含同寢室學長集體性侵」Greg說的是新聞上沒有的案情「他說有其他同學也遭到一樣的虐待，這幾乎是被宿舍默許的犯罪行為」

「我想你們還會面對很多憤怒的家長」 Mycroft說

「還有一大群痛哭的家長和孩子，跟逃避不想面對痛苦過去的被害者」Greg喝了口啤酒，他今天一整天累得要死，下班前還被叫去開會突然變成了這起大案子的負責人「所以才是我們兩個一起去啊，他能面對被害者，而我很習慣面對暴怒的混帳」他嘆氣苦笑

「Cecil會想你」 Mycroft說

「我會盡量每天和他視訊的，如果沒辦法的話我會給你發語音留言」Greg靠在 Mycroft肩上嘀咕咒罵著上司是個王八蛋

「在封閉的環境裡會衍生出自己的一套規則」 Mycroft說「這個學校就是因為這套規則已經脫離常軌才會導致今天的事件發生」

「是啊，加上是一群青少年，如果是女孩子可能會好點，但男孩子在這年紀往往很容易變得暴力」Greg看著新聞上的專家正在討論幾年前的Me too文化是否和本案中男學生較統計數據高的報案比例有關，還有家長是否因此更願意帶兒子去警局報案

「案情雖然很單純，加害者和被害者都已經知道了」Greg說「但這件事到底捲入多少人.有多久，被害者和加害人的謊言才是最困難的部分」

「時候不早了」 Mycroft說「去洗澡吧，我替你收拾行李」

「謝謝」Greg輕拉著 Mycroft的領子給他一個晚安吻

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

最近手感怪怪的產出比較差ORZ


	23. Chapter 23

這一更有22K字數,難怪覺得寫很久

大家的留言我會找時間回覆的,每一則我都有看,那都是我寫文的燃料

這篇其實是久違的案件文,只是沒那麼懸疑,想寫的其實是和家人分開後的ML和C的狀態

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

<聖喬治學院>

「Vera」Greg和年紀比他大上幾歲的女探長打招呼，他們到了當地的警局停好車時已經是下午了

「Greg，好久不見了」Vera有種女校導師的氣質，亞麻色的短髮和大地色系的穿著是這位探長常見的打扮，整個配色被組員吐槽是”在沙漠走丟了會就地隱形的風格”，他面無表情的時候就讓人自動對他肅然起敬，但事實上是個相當溫柔的人，除非你是他要抓的嫌犯，或者他又一次破壞宵禁的兩個兒子，不然Vera探長通常是個令人感到溫暖的人，他最年輕的那位組員五年前轉調過來的時候曾經在上班時不小心把Vera喊成老媽，整個大男人瞬間紅透了死也不承認這件事發生過

「上次合作是什麼時候來著」Greg想了想

「拿公款租第二套房子被你調查，然後因為召妓涉及多名未成年少女的那個議員的案子」Vera說「不然我們兩組實在不常搭在一塊」

「說得也是，不過明年要選舉了，你可別又請育嬰假啊，你請了誰去負責燙手山芋呢?」Vera笑著說

「哈哈，我可不是垃圾處理場啊」Greg說

在警局裡由原先負責的警官向兩位蘇格蘭場的探長和組員解釋和移交案件的相關文件，Greg和Vera都向當地員警解釋了各自原先負責的案件類型，Vera的組員接管了所有被害者和家屬的訪談跟筆錄

「我有個問題」米勒舉手

「請」Vera說

「這種談話的工作不是讓女警來比較好嗎?小孩子.家長這些的，由這些傢伙去真的沒問題嗎?」米勒指著自己的男同事說

「如果被害者是女性的話通常我也會讓女警負責，但男孩子有時會因為覺得丟臉而更不願意和女性談，我必須強調這些人員安排是要應對每個不同被害者和家屬的情況，年紀較小的我會讓女警們優先負責，被分到筆錄和訪談工作的人明天請加入我的小組會議，我們必須先教各位和這類被害者交談時的技巧和禁忌」Vera說「請你們閱讀收到的那份指引，如果認為自己不適合的話請盡快主動告訴我們，我們也安排了這區的社工來協助，所以接下來警局會有些其他部門的人員出入」

Greg在警局和員警們交接了很多工作，包含接下來控制案情對外的散播，有一個學生因為試圖向八卦網站販賣之前的”入隊儀式”影片而被逮捕，雖然那是三年前的影片，而當中並沒有嚴重的性侵害行為，可是充滿未成年人的裸露影像，就算那種三流八卦網站都知道這不能用，由於八卦網站的辦公室就在倫敦所以報警時是直接對倫敦的警方報案才被轉給蘇格蘭場，他們這次同時也要調查這些影片是否有被人用來販賣或者作為兒童色情流通的可能性，如果有的話他們就得通知專門負責這個領域的Child探長了，無論是他或Vera都不是和接觸這方面的案子，這對他們的精神絕對會留下創傷而且會失去理性辦案的能力，Child探長的姓氏和他負責的案件類型實在太過巧合導致很多人會以為他自我介紹是在開玩笑

Child探長是個面容枯槁的中年男子，他臉頰消瘦，頭髮灰黑交雜，眼窩深邃而他的黑眼圈似乎永遠不會淡去，他看起來就像顆即將枯死的白樺木，皮膚蒼白到某些時候你能直接看到他的靜脈，通常他因為工作出現在Greg這個樓層的時候非常糟糕的案件已經發生了，所以他們如果在工作場合見到彼此的第一個念頭都是”Oh fucking shit”這類的感嘆詞，這是某次他們兩個一起參加了一位探長的退休派對時聊到的

回到住宿的旅店後Greg先打給了Child探長，他知道對方現在還在加班

「嘿，還在工作?」Greg問

「有別間八卦雜誌和八卦網站收到了相似的”材料”」Child探長說「我們正在加班把所有拷貝和經手的人帶來，有幾個記者假裝對這些資料有興趣，Well，他們說是假裝，但我不怎麼相信這些嗜血的傢伙」電話那頭傳來電腦鍵盤打字的聲音「有另外一個壓縮檔被交上來，現在檢察官正在和那個買了這份檔案的記者談條件，這份檔案裡的被害者大多是聖喬治的學生，但有幾個檔案的拍攝時間是這傢伙畢業後，而那些學生都喝醉或者因為藥物昏睡了，我們正在搜查那個學生的其他電腦和手機，他有不是同校的學生的影片，但他是從某個認識的人那得到這些影片的，這個把影片給他的人他只肯說是一名畢業生」

「Oh fuck」Greg忍不住按了太陽穴

「同感」Child探長推了他的細黑框眼鏡「我們正在想辦法讓所有收到這份資訊的媒體閉嘴好讓我們調查還有誰買了這些影像，艦隊街那些報紙還算好解決，他們都知道給蘇格蘭場添麻煩長久下來不會給他們更多新聞，但那些三流新聞網站他媽的就是惡夢，他們只要有點擊率就好，Brooker把那些傢伙交給別人去恐嚇了，檢察官那邊最兇的全都在想辦法讓他們收手，這不只是妨礙我們辦案，也沒有顧及到被害者的感受」

「我真希望我們在工作上不要合作」Greg皺著眉說

「我也希望」Child探長印象最深的合作案是一起戀童癖囚禁綁架兒童多年最後殺害棄屍的案件，那即使是他也很難讓自己抽離那起案子

「你覺得申請搜索票檢查所有學生手機成功的機率有多高」Greg說「有這些影片的絕對不只那幾個球員」

「一整個學校有多少家長」Child說

「唉」Greg嘆氣

「這種環境的向心力很可怕」Child說「Brooker找我了，我得走了」

「晚安了，我也得給我孩子打電話了」Greg說

雖然是這麼說但才看過那些案子的資料和跟Child談了這起案子越來越糟的發展他實在需要讓自己放鬆一下，所以他打開行李箱想把衣服和一些東西放好，他幾天內是不可能離開這了，一開拉行李箱他就看到被放得整整齊齊的換洗衣物和各種必需品，他根本不用擔心有什麼缺漏的東西因為行李是 Mycroft替他收的，他只要擔心回去的時候有沒有辦法把一樣的東西塞回行李箱就好，但那一張放在衣服上整齊對折的白紙是什麼他就不知道了

Greg拿起那張A4紙攤開是一張Cecil畫的圖，看起來是被兩個爸爸牽著手在公園玩的樣子，Greg忍不住微笑起來，蠟筆寫的字有點歪歪扭扭的，明顯看得出是”Papa I love you”和”快點回家”，他的心情馬上就變好了，這應該是Cecil之前就畫好的圖，因為他如果在 Mycroft的書房陪Daddy工作他就會拿空白的影印紙來畫圖，他推測是 Mycroft讓Cecil補上了想說的話然後趁他吃早餐的時候放進去的吧

他把這張圖用膠帶貼在書桌靠著的牆上，他的卷宗和文件就堆在書桌上，他不在房間的時候會把這些鎖進保險櫃裡

「哈囉?」Greg接起房間內的電話

「Greg你和Child通過電話了嗎?我和他的副手談了，Brooker負責的事情你知道嗎?」Vera沒有在電話上討論案情以免有外洩的可能

「我已經知道了」Greg說

「我能去你那和你談一下嗎?」Vera說

「呃…這樣好像不妥」Greg說

「哪裡不妥?」Vera問

「我們兩個在房間獨處，造成誤會不太好」Greg說

「你是個紳士Greg，但我老公在你再婚後就把你從潛在威脅名單上徹底刪除了」Vera笑

「Yeah….But…我有個前妻，你真的不在意別人說閒話嗎?」Greg皺著眉說，他們都知道不少這種出差後就和油煙味一樣黏在身上的謠言，這往往很難被澄清，而有時候的確是真的

「我們總不能在旅館大廳談這件事吧」Vera說

「好吧」Greg說「你知道我的房號嗎?」

「你真的很累對吧，如果我不知道我怎麼打到妳房間去啊?」Vera笑

「的確是」Greg抹了把臉「待會見」

Greg和Vera談了半個小時，大部分是在確認彼此收到的資訊是否一致，Greg補上了一些Child探長給的消息，Vera則告訴Greg那個轉賣影片的畢業生在學生時代被封鎖的檔案裡有公然猥褻的起訴紀錄，但因為他未成年且辯稱是在公園隨地便溺不是刻意暴露給別人看所以沒有被判刑而是被判勞動服務，他曾經是球隊的成員之一

「很不錯的藝術品，你還帶著孩子的畫出差啊」Vera在談完工作後看著Greg貼在牆上的畫微笑著說

「我丈夫幫我收拾行李的時候放進去的小驚喜」Greg說

「他幾歲了?」Vera問「6歲?」

「4歲」Greg說「本來說了我會找時間和他視訊的，不過今天太晚了」

「明天事情會少點，都是標準的調查工作」Vera說「晚安」

「晚安」Greg從行李箱找出充電線插上說

他們幾乎得把所有學生都帶回來問話.取得他們家長的同意搜查他們的手機.調查他們對案情了解多少，大部分學生很緊張的由家長陪著來警局，如果屬於年紀較小的必須一定有家長在場所以他們還得打電話請那些把孩子丟在寄宿學校就不管的家長過來(發生這種大案子還不來的Greg都會形容他們是把孩子丟在學校)

一整個早上下來Greg都不想和任何人說話了，午餐時間他一邊吃三明治一邊翻閱已經畢業的涉案人的資料，今天早上問到的男孩大致上有幾個類型

年紀小，不懂事但隱隱約約知道事情非常嚴重，被問問題會一直看家長的無關者

年紀小，知道發生的事情，有時候會希望家長不要在場才肯說出自己見過的霸凌行為的目擊者，這種的往往會被轉給Vera的組員，他們在偵訊時都放了一包衛生紙是有原因的，有時候家長知道孩子見過甚至體驗過什麼後哭得比孩子更慘

年紀較長，在學校已經有資歷熟悉各種不成文的傳統的學生中有些只想管好自己，他們大多聽說或者見過校內的霸凌行為或者性侵事件，有些經歷過較輕微的霸凌

有些家長和學生(主要是年長的那些)會引用錯誤的法律用語甚至是美國電視和電影上才有的法律概念抗議警察沒資格看他們孩子的手機

「這他媽絕對是我在這間警局工作五年來申請過最多的搜查令的一次」Boe和Greg搭話說

「你在和我說話嗎?」Greg問

「當然」Boe自己拉了張椅子在Greg對面坐下「我很好奇為什麼是這些學生的手機，搜查令不只針對球員和特定班級或年級」

「已經申請搜索票的都是已經證實涉案的學生的手機裡有聯繫的人」Greg說「收到轉發影片的人的聯絡人也會被列入搜索範圍，這樣延伸下去的結果就是這些搜索對象」

「因為你看起來很眼熟所以我Google了你」Boe說

「Yeah， Sherlock就跟你想的一樣難相處」Greg拿下閱讀眼鏡吹掉上面沾到的棉絮

「但你沒找他來」Boe說「有他在不是很快就能解決嗎?還是聖喬治還配不上倫敦的大案子」

「有些案子該像斷頭台一樣迅速果斷，比如綁架案」Greg說「而這種案子是徒手收拾碎玻璃然後把它們拼回去，如果你著急就無法收回所有碎片而且會搞得鮮血淋漓」他把眼鏡戴回去繼續閱讀文件「就是因為這起案件的嚴重性才必須由我們處理，如果你只是想要破案那麼這起案子已經破了，但如果不把雜草的根刨除就會重生」

「你想抓多少人啊?」Boe問

「該對此負責的人都要付出代價」Greg說「默許這種事情的老師.參與霸凌的人.把那些影像散播出去甚至以此營利的人都要被追究責任」他平淡的說

「你也知道有人在賣影片」Boe瞪大眼看著Greg

「這起案子在倫敦那邊有另外一組人在專門負責影片的流向」Greg說「和這裡是不是鄉下.是不是名校沒有關係，案子就是案子，就算這是在倫敦發生也會用一樣的方式偵辦，不過倫敦的家長和律師還是比較麻煩」

「你那是哪的口音?」Boe問

「薩莫賽特，我不是倫敦長大的」Greg說，這傢伙大概是那種衝動的年輕人，直接跑來問負責這種案子的長官是不是瞧不起鄉下人，即使他辦完案子就要走人這種行為也太白目了，還好他在自己老家做警察，這小鬼如果到倫敦去還不被人搞死才奇怪

「喔，我還以為你是倫敦人」Boe笑「要茶或咖啡嗎?」

「我需要安靜地看文件，如果可以的話」Greg說

「沒問題」Boe完全不覺得這個要求哪裡刺耳就走了

下午的時候Greg想叫人去調查一些事情但發現警局裡只剩下待命的Boe了

「只剩下你?」Greg問

「學校那邊有家長抗議，砸東西了所以現在還有空的都都出去管制人群和交通了」Boe說「我剛好和他們錯過所以我被留下了」

「這附近有多少醫院?」Greg問

「大醫院嗎?」Boe問「那有點遠，不過我們鎮上有幾間診所和私人醫院」

「你知道聖喬治的學生受傷會被送到哪間醫院嗎?」Greg問

「喔，通常是Lock診所，那間診所的醫生都是Lock自家人，所以半夜學校送人去他們也會在」Boe說「我弟弟以前闌尾炎就被送到那去，馬上被轉到別的醫院開刀了」

「你弟弟念的是聖喬治?」Greg問

「是啊，他比我聰明多了」Boe說

「他還在鎮上嗎?」Greg問

「他已經死了」Boe說「他小我兩歲，去年搬到倫敦去以後自殺了，他的同事說他可能壓力太大了」他面色凝重地說「所以你想知道醫院的事情做什麼?」

「你弟弟的事情我很遺憾」Greg說「這種霸凌和性侵不可能完全沒有留下傷害，所以我希望你能去調查醫院急診室和就診資料，夜間就診的要更加注意，最好把護士們的聯絡方式都帶回來，我需要問他們問題」

「護士?為什麼?」Boe問

「醫生和病人相處的時間不見得那麼長，尤其急診一切都很緊蹙」Greg說「我前妻就是個護士，在急診室護士會格外留意的傷勢通常就是虐待的跡象，還有食物中毒的檔案也要」

「你想開檔案館啊??」Boe說「食物中毒跟案子有什麼關係?」

「”把這個吃下去就放過你”.”不喝就打你”」Greg指著他放在桌上的警察筆記上的證詞紀錄「寄宿學校所有人吃的東西都一樣，所以單一食物中毒事件表示這個人吃了其他人不會吃的東西，而被害者中有些人被逼吃過各種噁心的東西，所以除了全校或者數十人同時食物中毒的事件外的病歷都要帶回來」

「好，我會想辦法」Boe皺著眉說「你那上面都寫了什麼鬼?」

「筆錄摘要」Greg說「他們可以謊報受傷原因但只要知道這些人經歷過什麼就能找出對應的證據」

「你自己做的?」Boe問

「怎麼可能」Greg說「我的組員做筆錄的時候會畫出重點，我之後整理出來就好了」

「你不用電腦嗎?」Boe說

「個人習慣問題」Greg說「麻煩你去那些醫院跑一趟」

「好」Boe點頭回到座位拿了東西

在Boe要開警車出去的時候遇到了自己的搭檔米勒

「Boe你上哪去?」米勒問

「醫院」Boe說「要調查以前有沒有學生就醫原因很可疑的，學校那邊怎麼樣了?」

「幾個激動的家長被我們抓起來關在警車裡冷靜了，但他們那麼生氣我們也能理解」米勒很自然地上車和Boe一起出勤「Boe你弟弟以前有和你說過學校裡的狀況嗎?」

「那傢伙就是個乖小孩，老師愛死他了，要是那些沒大腦的球員動他一定會被老師教訓的」Boe笑著發動了車子「話說那傢伙其實不是個都市佬，他是薩莫賽特人」

「我就覺得他有個口音」米勒說「不過我看不出來他哪裡Gay了」

「他不是」Boe說

「你怎麼知道?」米勒說

「他有個前妻」Boe說

「Well，那我輸了五英鎊」米勒說

「為啥?」Boe問

「我和Woods打賭彎的是那個Lester」米勒說「不過那女的的確也有點那種感覺吧，短頭髮沒化妝…指甲剪的短短得很整齊」

「他姓Lestrade，你居然還留意那個女探長的指甲」Boe說

「觀察啊小子，不然被詐賭也不能抱怨」米勒說「說真的其實見到那個Lestrade後我覺得我贏的機率有點低」

「怎麼說?」Boe問

「他一點也不gay」米勒說「說話也很普通，穿衣服很隨便什麼的，反正不像是那一邊的人」

「那你觀察的結論對了，他也是前妻受害者俱樂部成員」Boe說「你居然這麼認真觀察這兩個傢伙?」

「輸五英鎊也是輸」米勒說

最後Boe和米勒搬了一整車的文件回來，所有有時間的人都得負責檢視這些文件找出符合Greg描述的條件的案例，比如單一的食物中毒.所謂滾下樓梯但身上的瘀青明顯符合板球拍和棍子的.集中在期末回家前和入隊招募日期前後的案例等等

Greg回到旅館的時候眼睛痠的快睜不開了，他想了一下後決定看一下行李箱裡 Mycroft會用來放成藥的那一格，摸出了止痛藥和一瓶人工淚液

「我愛死你了 Mycroft」Greg轉開那瓶人工淚液時忍不住說

在讓眼睛充分休息後Greg用手機打給 Mycroft

「Papa~」Cecil的聲音在電話接通後馬上傳來

「嘿!怎麼是你!」Greg聽到兒子的聲音就笑了

「Daddy給我手機的」Cecil轉頭仰望站在自己身旁的爸爸「Daddy說是你就拿給我了」

「把手機給Daddy，我們用視訊」Greg說

「OK!」Cecil很有精神的說

視訊開啟後Greg看到Cecil在對自己揮手， Mycroft坐在沙發上掛著一抹微笑

「Papa嗨~」Cecil對手機揮手

「嗨~」Greg也對著Cecil揮手「你的頭髮怎麼了?誰幫你綁小辮子的?」Cecil終於和鏡頭保持足夠距離後他發現Cecil的頭髮被綁成了一條辮子

「Alex」Cecil說

「今天有份報告延遲了很久，Alex無聊了」 Mycroft說

「這樣頭髮整齊多了」Greg說，平常Cecil頂多綁個馬尾所以很容易就鬆脫，不過明天把辮子解開會捲成什麼樣就不敢想了「我有收到你畫的圖喔」

「Yeah!」Cecil轉過去伸手要和 Mycroft擊掌， Mycroft看到他手伸過來就輕輕地和他拍了一下「你喜歡嗎?」

「很喜歡喔」Greg微笑著拿著手機站起來走到書桌前「你看」

Cecil很開心的歡呼，和 Mycroft說Papa真的很喜歡，還有Daddy出的主意真好等等

「我去收拾東西」 Mycroft說，他讓Cecil自己和Greg視訊，在他離開客廳的時候還聽得到Cecil說他今天在後院撿到了幾顆彈珠，這類東西會出現在他們院子裡的原因只有煤炭了

Greg坐在書桌前撐著頭看著兒子滔滔不絕的說著自己的一天，今天看了一整天糟糕的紀錄的心情都被沖刷掉了

「Papa」Cecil說了很久但突然皺眉說

「怎麼了?」Greg問

「我想尿尿」Cecil說

「趕快去吧」Greg笑著說「順便叫你Daddy來」

視訊那端Cecil跳起來往客廳外奔去，Greg聽到拉長音的Daaadddyyyy忍不住大笑

「他不知道憋多久了」Greg笑著對出現在鏡頭另一邊的 Mycroft說

「至少他趕上了」 Mycroft說「我需要和你談談工作上的事情，我轉成手機，稍等一下」

視訊中斷後幾分鐘 Mycroft打來了

「謝謝你幫我收行李，那瓶人工淚液簡直救了我的命」Greg說

「希望你這趟出差能早日結束」 Mycroft說「Cecil今天問我你什麼時候回來七次了」

「不會太久的」Greg說「附近的警局也有派人支援調查，只要查清楚事實就好，這件事之後會移交給Child或者Vera，我只是負責建立調查方向而已」

「明天你可能會被通知這件事」 Mycroft說「Child探長的調查會導致三名教師被捕，都在不同的區域，和事發地無地緣關係，FBI加入了搜查」

「那個畢業生販賣的影像嗎」Greg問「你怎麼會知道?」

「有一名高階公務員，原先是財政部常任秘書候補的人因此被捕了，我們正在調查他有沒有因此被勒索導致消息外漏」 Mycroft說「他是Gleen Fisher的長期客戶」

「你連那個畢業生的名字都知道了我真不意外」Greg說

「所幸Fisher只要錢而已」 Mycroft說「他的客戶清單若是落入有心人手中會給我的工作帶來很多麻煩」

「你們的清單和警方一致嗎?」Greg問

「除了少數人的調查會轉由MI5負責外基本上全交給Child探長了」 Mycroft說「約克郡的一位下議院議員預估後天會請辭」

「What?」Greg不敢相信這件事情影響這麼深「Fisher的客戶到底有多少!?」

「他與人搭檔在暗網經營了一個網站出售這些影像」 Mycroft說「被捕的有一部分是這個網站的用戶且同時持有聖喬治學生的影像，剩下的還在放長線釣大魚，那位議員的顧問是網站的用戶，但他遲早會因為壓力辭職」

「所以Fisher是一個暗網網站的管理員之一，他在網站上出售這些影像，這個網站同時有其他兒童色情影片」Greg說

「就我所知Child探長和FBI合作許久了，他們從用詞鎖定了這個網站的管理員之一是英國人」 Mycroft說

「Fisher的名字和長相並沒有被公布」Greg說「他一直被稱為畢業生就是為了避免他的同夥逃跑」

「FBI那邊發現網站的用戶已經開始懷疑了，因為聖喬治的制服很容易辨識，他們知道拍攝者和聖喬治有關」 Mycroft說「提早收網了，新聞過一陣子才會出來，Child探長有一定的保密義務」

「Fisher被盯上的經過是正確的嗎?」Greg問「拍攝導致了這次被害者自殺的影像的球員在拍攝時說了”Gleen會喜歡這個的”」

「是，在那之前Gleen Fisher沒有被與聖喬治學生的影像作關聯，原先推測的是學校的老師」 Mycroft說

「謝謝」Greg說「你花了不少時間讀這些資料吧，這不在你的工作範圍內」

「只是幾分鐘的時間而已」 Mycroft說「Cecil刷完牙了」

「Daddy~Papa還在嗎?」Cecil的聲音從電話另一頭傳來

「讓我和他說晚安吧」Greg說， Mycroft切換到了擴音模式

「Papa」Cecil說「我要睡覺了」

「的確有點晚了」Greg說

「Daddy說我可以上樓睡」Cecil聽起來很開心「因為你不在家!」

「那我不回家了」Greg幼稚地說

「不行!」Cecil馬上說「NO!你不乖!」

「哈哈哈哈」Greg大笑「我會回家的，但要過好幾天，乖乖聽Daddy的話喔」

「好」Cecil說

「晚安」Greg對兒子和丈夫說

「晚安」Cecil直接對著手機大喊的聲音蓋過了 Mycroft

Greg在睡前查看手機非工作訊息的時候發現安西亞給他發了幾張圖片，是Cecil剛綁好辮子的樣子，Greg發誓有一兩張他看起來就像小時候的Lily，他把其中一張設置成了手機待機畫面

隔天鎮上的新聞車多到無法被忽視，許多第一線大牌記者被派到這個小地方來報導”駭人聽聞前所未見的醜聞”

Greg抓緊了背包做好心理準備走出了旅館大門，後門也有記者，而且無法讓車輛通行所以他走前門趕快上警車到警局去還比較快

「Lestrade探長!請問約克郡的MP的顧問...」一個記者的問題被同行的提問淹沒

「”畢業生”是老師嗎?還是家長?」一個記者問

「請問這起事件是否有涉及政治人物或政府官員?」

「有許多校友出面表示這種霸凌行為在60年代就已經存在!校方是否該對現今的事件負責!」一個記者激動地喊「過去的學生是否也該對默許這種暴力行為負道德上的責任!」

「無可奉告!」Greg喊

「喂!」Boe抓住了那個記者把他扯到一旁「Fuck off!你知道這裡有多少人的家人上過聖喬治嗎?你他媽想把我的家鄉說成什麼鬼樣子!」Boe的口音很重，一聽就知道他是當地人，米勒抓緊機會打開車門讓Greg上車

Boe因為他的行為被警告了，但警告完他局長就拍拍他的肩跟他說就該給那些倫敦佬好看

Greg隱約也察覺到了聖喬治對周邊鄉鎮的影響力，這一帶許多家庭都把聖喬治視為兒子最好的選擇，只要有能力負擔學費就會把孩子送進去，絕大多數畢業後都比父母有成就，局長以前就是聖喬治的學生，他說他的確也被高年級欺負過，在他加入棒球隊後就沒人敢惹他了，但他在學的時候頂多聽過那些手淫被老師抓到或者偷帶色情書刊的謠言，真實的性侵在他就學時到底有沒有發生過他並不清楚，不過他知道學校裡有同性戀學生會在洗澡時間偷偷搞上，他的室友就是其中一個，被老師抓到後兩個人被體罰了，但沒有通知家長

「一群男孩子還能怎樣」局長在午休時和Greg說他自己上學時的事情「那年紀就算騎腳踏車都能硬，我認識一個傢伙操了一罐花生醬，所以我他媽永遠不會吃那個牌子的花生醬」這個略胖的中年人說「橄欖球隊的入隊很殘酷我聽說過，但頂多是讓你鍛鍊到身上每根肌肉都在痛，戴上頭盔被球砸，被潑冰水什麼的，這種噁心的犯罪行為在我和我兒子唸書的時候可沒有」

「你怎麼能這麼肯定?」Greg問「你兒子上學的時候已經隔了很多年了」

「聖喬治在我工作的區域內，我巡邏都會順便去學校和老師聊聊，那時候橄欖球隊的教練我也認識，我兒子有氣喘，所以我常常到學校去跟老師們問他的狀況，沒有人會欺負警察的兒子的」局長說

「我看過你們的校規，除非”家長對嚴重傷害提出控訴”否則沒有處罰」Greg說「你們的校規多久沒改了?」

「大概在我們還有電報局的時候改過」局長說

「”所有在期末提前離開的男孩必須在有見證人的情況下搭上火車離開且不可在鎮上逗留”這個很奇怪，我在讀的時候沒搞清楚為什麼有這麼具體的要求」Greg說

「會闖禍啊」局長說

「闖什麼禍?」Greg問「在回家的路上打破窗戶嗎?」

「Look，以前這種學校的學生都是外來的居多」局長說「這些男孩需要被管理」

「我在旅館聽到了一件有趣的事情」Greg說「老闆娘是十公里外一間寄宿女校的畢業生，在兩間學校之間唯一有商業街和車站的只有這個鎮，而那間學校有明定的傳統是必定在聖喬治學期結束前兩天放假和開學，簡直像刻意錯開了聖喬治的學生」

「你真的聽不懂暗示是不是」局長說

「我不想做無禮的臆測」Greg說完都想打自己了，他聽起來像欠揍時的 Mycroft

「”無禮的臆測”這句不錯，我會記起來的」局長說，他不太高興但對Greg保持著一定的尊重「要不是你還有點口音我會以為你又是哪個公學來的」

「Well，我經常得跟那些討厭的傢伙打交道」Greg說「偶而得收拾他們搞的爛攤子.執行幾張逮捕令」

「我查過你，你真的抓過不少大人物」局長說「聖喬治校規裡面那些模糊的用語和女校的奇怪日程表是為了避免醜聞」

局長看了眼自己辦公桌上的照片

「孩子最棒了不是嗎，如果是被期待和祝福的生下來他們是最棒的禮物」局長說「但有時候孩子和孩子之間的衝動會產生悲劇」

「錯開兩間學校學生可能有的交會時間的確很聰明」Greg說

「是啊，有的事情可不是打了一只婚約就能結束的」局長說「孤兒也是個問題…相較之下男孩們的胡鬧不算什麼」

Greg在這段談話後調查了一下地方史，女校更改學期開始時間.男校禁止學生在鎮上逗留都是同一年發生的，兩間學校肯定協議過了，這個鄉下地方當時唯一的案件是一起村中的擠奶少女的強姦案，由於被女校騎腳踏車要前往火車站的教師和學生目擊而在那個年代難得的上了法院，紀錄裡只提及犯案的是聖喬治的學生，他拒絕女方家長提議的已婚約蓋過這件事，所以他父親賠償了那個少女的家庭一大筆錢和解，這個家庭的姓氏之後在這個區域都沒有出現過

「什麼事?」Vera收到Greg的簡訊上了Greg的車

「我調查了聖喬治和附近的女校歷史上的關聯」Greg說

「那和我們的案子有什麼關係?」Vera問

「聖喬治的校規幾乎沒有改變過，除了後來追加關於科技產品的禁令外」Greg說「這個鎮在19世紀發生過一起聖喬治的學生強姦村民少女的案件，目擊者是女校的學生和老師，而那間學校至今刻意和聖喬治錯開學期開始和結束時間，聖喬治在同一年修改校規禁止學生在非允許時間在鎮上逗留，因為校規很古老的關係，除非家長對於學生遭受到的嚴重傷害提出控訴否則校方不會追究學生之間的”胡鬧”，在這間學校”胡鬧”這個詞的意義被擴張的很廣泛」

「你是想說校方知道學生之間會有暴力行為但一直默認那是正常的」Vera說

「校規裡也有一條是高年級學生有權利對低年級進行管教」Greg說「而低年級若對管教有意見必須自己向老師投訴」

「這的確會使學生之間產生上下關係」Vera戴上眼鏡閱讀Greg給他的文件

「局長就是聖喬治畢業的，他說學校默許學生之間的性行為，因為比起和女性”闖禍”，男孩之間的”胡鬧”不算什麼」Greg說

「…」Vera看著Greg思考了一會「就算和老師說了也只會被當作是正常的學生之間的”胡鬧”」

「他們製造了一個可以理所當然的大欺小的環境，把一群性衝動又有破壞性的青少年關在一起還指望會發生什麼事?」Greg說

「我會和Van Born檢察官討論這件事」Vera說「那些家長正在討論要告聖喬治，檢方也在找校方的疏忽，但這是有上百人的學校，很難證明現在的教師和管理層有責任」

車窗被敲打的聲音讓Greg和Vera嚇了一跳

「約會啊兩位」在Greg把車窗搖下來後Boe笑著調侃「沒戲的」

「你要幹嘛?」Greg問「醫院的文件看完了嗎?」

「這就是問題所在了」Boe說「從編號來看有35份病歷消失了，都是過去十年內的病歷」

「醫院那邊怎麼說?」Greg問

「他們說肯定是搞丟了，有些學生畢業後沒有再來過醫院所以檔案就被弄丟或者銷毀了」Boe說「死掉的那個孩子的也不見了，他可還沒畢業，怎麼辦啊?」

「去申請搜索令啊!!」Greg叫「醫院和學校都要!」

「哈哈，開玩笑地，已經申請了，米勒和你幾個組員去了」Boe說「你們在幹嘛啊?」

「我們在討論案子」Greg說

「要不是知道你們沒戲唱肯定會有人說你們有一腿」Boe說

「別對已婚的人開這種玩笑」Vera嘆氣

「開開玩笑不會要命的」Boe說「我是Boe」他對Vera自我介紹，他和Vera的組員基本上毫無交集

「Boe?全名是什麼?」Vera問

「Bob Bowie」Boe說「叫Bob的太多了，所以大夥都叫我Boe」

「David Bowie那個Bowie?」Greg問

「沒錯，就是那個拼法」Boe說「我媽覺得把我們的名字縮寫弄成BB很可愛，所以我弟弟叫做Bill Bowie，我爸說了要是生第三個兒子就取名叫做David，但我老媽說要是還想再生就要閹了他」他笑嘻嘻地說「然後我老妹就出生了，放心，我爸整個人還是完整的，沒有家暴案」

「我覺得你父親不會希望你到處告訴人這件事的」Greg說

「他自己到處說呢!」Boe笑嘻嘻地說

「親愛的，正經點，嘻皮笑臉的警察不會被信任的」Vera嘆氣說

Boe的笑臉在那之後就消失了，但那和Vera無關

消失的病歷在學校工友的工具間找到，他說校方要他去醫生那回收一些學生的私人紀錄回來由校方銷毀，但工友覺得這些廢紙數量還不夠多，用不著燒掉就打算等明天燒樹葉的時候一起處理，收回的包含了自殺的那個孩子的紀錄

「Holy Fuck，這些王八蛋差點就要銷毀證據了」Boe說

「Ian Casey」Greg找到了自殺的那個學生的檔案翻開，身高只有163公分，很瘦小，戴著眼鏡「這是我們的被害者」他把檔案交給採證人員拍攝

「我一直想不通他怎麼會去參加球隊徵選」Boe說

「他被逼著去的」一個印度裔的青年說「復原的簡訊證明了他同宿舍的學長逼他選擇，去參加徵選或者從二樓看台跳進泳池」

「你是誰?」Boe皺眉看著這個陌生的傢伙

「叫我阿米爾就好」阿米爾說「我是Vera探長的組員」

「搞電腦的?」Boe問

「你這是刻板印象，我又不是微軟的客服」阿米爾翻了白眼

「不過他的確是負責復原手機訊息的，我手下最好的專家」Vera說

「兼乾兒子」不知道是哪個Vera的組員說

「閉嘴!我就說我剛和我媽講完電話!」阿米爾抗議

「啊~原來是你」Greg總算知道是哪個組員報到第一天就不小心把上司叫成老媽了

「這個學生我有印象，他在新聞上控訴校方默許霸凌的畢業生之一」Vera拿著一個檔案指著上面的紀錄「你看這個X光片，這種骨折是被人反折手造成的，但原因寫的是滑倒用手撐地導致」

「用手撐地的骨折不會是這種模式」Greg說「的就醫紀錄直到他變成高年級生才停止，他的笨手笨腳在他變成高年級生的同時被治好了，真是神奇啊」

「他還有幾次骨裂和扭傷」Vera說「夏天時中暑的次數高到很可疑」

「他在新聞上說他被逼在熱天穿毛衣跑步，因為他拖累了班級間的體育競賽」Greg拿出他的筆記看了一下說

「這個孩子的傷就很明顯了」阿米爾把一個檔案給了Vera和Greg「這個名字沒有在我們的資料庫內，括約肌裂傷，原因寫的是在洗澡時跌倒被異物插入又自己移除導致」

「Ali建立一個交叉比對的清單，已經在我們記錄內的被害者和還沒有的分開，去聯絡這些病歷的主人」Vera說「我要去聯絡Van Born檢察官，他會對這些病歷被校方藏起來很感興趣的」

「這真是糟透了」阿米爾說「你覺得他們能逮捕多少老師?」

「有那麼多人嗎?」Boe問

「他們知道有多少病歷要藏起來就表示他們早就知道受害者有誰了」Vera說「這間醫院也在幫忙隱瞞，看來他們家的男孩就算成績很差也能上這間學校的原因找到了」

「原來你早就懷疑醫院啦」Greg說

「有暴力就有傷害，就算抓不到漏水的管線也能看到壁癌」Vera說「這些傢伙就該去監獄裡盯著壁癌過下半生」

「Dame，難怪你會忍不住叫他老媽」Boe說「他聽起來就和我媽打我屁股前一樣」

「他媽的別提了」Ali抗議

「嗯?」Greg在比對Ali給的清單和這些病歷時看到一個不在清單上但他卻知道的名字「Bill Bowie?」

「那是我弟的名字」Boe說「八成是被混進去了，他也畢業很久了」他伸手從Greg手上拿走了那份病歷

在Greg勸阻無效下Boe拿著病歷閱讀了那裏面的紀錄

這個嘻皮笑臉的警察臉上的笑容蒸發了，取而代之的是不敢置信和困惑，然後在轉瞬間變成了憤怒，他一聲不響地放下了檔案往警局裡走，米勒注意到他要去的方向後撲了上去抓住了Boe，要他別衝動，一場混亂爆發，Greg和阿米爾連忙把重要的證物收好，而Boe的同事紛紛丟下手上的工作上去阻止他，最後不得已甚至給他上了手銬，米勒抓著情緒激動的Boe要送他回家，但Boe嘴裡喊著要宰了醫院的醫生等等的話讓局長下令把Boe拘留起來並連絡醫院強制送醫，他現在的情況是精神崩潰而不是衝動而已

「到底發生什麼事了?」警局裡所有人都在問一樣的問題，而局長是唯一一個直接問了Greg的，他把Greg和Ali跟米勒叫到辦公室來問

「收回來的病歷裡有Bill Bowie的」米勒說「那是Boe的弟弟，之前到倫敦去後自殺的那個聰明小子」

「這些病歷全都是被害者，已知和未知的都有」Greg說「Boe的弟弟的就在這裡面」他翻了一下Boe剛才看的最後那幾頁

Bill Bowie最後幾次就診紀錄都是抗憂鬱藥物處方簽，而在那之前他也有和其他被害者一樣的傷，他沒有骨折過但他曾經因為其他的傷就醫過

「這是標準的性侵受害者留下的傷」阿米爾說「最開始的從他的治療紀錄看來是相當暴力的一次性侵，但使用的應該是工具，因為他的傷口是有規則的割傷而不是撕裂傷」

「你是法醫?」局長問

「不是，我是Vera探長的組員，我看過太多案件了」阿米爾說「他的口腔有過撕裂傷，原因寫的是被球砸到臉後被牙齒割傷，可是割傷的位置顯示他是張開嘴的，你看這張縫合的照片」他翻開其中一頁「但如果是被人掐著臉張嘴的話他的牙齒高度就剛好是割傷的位置了」

「我的天啊…」局長抹了把臉

「我建議讓Boe放假一陣子」米勒說「送他去醫院強制治療和住院當然是對他最好的保護，但他出院後也不可能馬上回來工作，看在老天的份上!他剛才要跑去拿槍啊!」

Greg其實也猜到Boe走的方向會是哪了，警局的槍櫃

「……我覺得我看過他」阿米爾看著Bill Bowie的照片說

「啊?在倫敦嗎?」Greg問

「不是，是這個小孩的臉」阿米爾說「我要去聯絡一下Child探長，失陪了」

在Greg和局長談論該怎麼處理員警親友可能也是被害者的情況時阿米爾回來了，手上拿著幾張傳真

「畢業生的網站上最早上傳的影片是他自己虐待兒童的影片」阿米爾把傳真紙放在桌上，那是從影片中截圖的孩子的臉部特寫「A05號被害者現在確認身分了，Child探長那邊比對過了，A05就是Bill Bowie」

「……」局長辦公室裡一片死寂

「畢業生是誰?」局長問

「那是個代號」Greg說

「該死我當然知道那是代號!我必須知道是誰!只要你能給我名字我能給你他有機會接觸到的所有孩子的身分!」局長罵

「…」Greg拿出自己的警察筆記翻開寫下了Gleen Fisher的名字給局長看，他知道這間辦公室的隔音不算太好

「他媽的王八蛋」局長看到這個名字臉都白了「他以前是橄欖球隊的後衛，畢業後他在聖喬治當了幾年助理教練」

「他什麼時候離職的?」Greg問

「三年前，他說要去倫敦做什麼科技業，他根本不懂電腦」局長說

「……我有個假設」米勒沉默許久後開口「Boe說Bill自殺前曾經和朋友傳簡訊說他最不想見到的人依然在摧毀他的生活，因為他同事的證詞所以Boe以為是他的上司讓他壓力太大，但會不會是Bill發現Fisher就在倫敦?」

「呃…」阿米爾欲言又止「有沒有可能他發現了自己被拍了影片還放上網了?」他回想著「Child探長本來很懷疑Bill會跟被害者有關，因為他曾經上過Fisher的網站還購買了一部影片」

「啊!?」米勒叫了出來「But…WHY!?」

「他買的是自己的影片」Greg看著阿米爾

「購買紀錄上顯示的編號就是他的影片」阿米爾說「如果知道他是什麼時候自殺的就能確定時間..」

「9月初」米勒說「Boe九月初都會請假，那是他弟弟的忌日」

「購買日期是八月底」阿米爾說

「……」局長雙手掩面陷入沉默，也許他在思考，也許他只是在回想自己都錯過了多少線索

「阿米爾，麻煩你聯絡Child探長和Vera，他們需要知道這件事」Greg說「但先不要告訴Boe」

「Bill的醫療紀錄上開的是什麼藥?」米勒問「他是藥物過量死的」

「現在的安眠藥無法致死」Greg說「用這方式求死的人太多，藥廠改了成分，你就算吃一百顆也只會得到跟最大安全劑量一樣的效果」

「他好像混合了很多藥和酒一起吞下去，我聽Boe說的就有肌肉鬆弛劑.安眠藥」米勒說

「喝酒的確可能讓他藥物效果加乘導致停止呼吸」阿米爾說「他的案子有被調查過嗎?」

「有，Boe不是很願意討論這件事，所以我不清楚」米勒說

「我會打幾個電話問清楚的，畢竟也要排除他不是自殺的可能性」Greg說

Bill的驗屍正好是茉莉做的，茉莉把檔案發給Greg，Bill的死因的確是藥物過量，昏迷後嘔吐物導致他窒息，現場遺書只寫了棺材要蓋起來不讓別人看，還有他很愛他的家人

「毫無疑問是自殺」Greg說

「確定?」米勒問

「這個法醫我很熟，如果有什麼異狀他一定會發現」Greg說，他拿到Bill自殺案的檔案發現他死前毀掉了自己的電腦硬碟，躺在床上死去，而他設定好的簡訊準時在隔天發出，收到簡訊的同事帶著警察到Bill的租屋處查看發現他早已死亡，硬碟被銷毀的原因可能和他從暗網買到的影片有關，他不會希望有任何人在他死後看到這些

「我認為我們需要更深入調查過去十年內球隊的文化」Greg說「這些病歷中明顯的性虐待傷勢都集中在過去幾年內，教練有換過嗎?」

「這十年換了至少兩三個吧」局長說「你覺得他們有涉案嗎?」

「不知道，但要全面調查過」Greg說

他們死守著不讓消息走漏，當地警察原本是他們比較擔心會說溜嘴的對象，但Boe的弟弟是被害者讓本就關係緊密的鄉下警局團結一致，所有人都讓記者吃了閉門羹

Greg回飯店簡短的打電話給Cecil問他今天如何後就繼續忙他的工作了，他們又花了三天半調查Fisher.試圖賣影像給八卦雜誌的高年級生和球隊的資訊才搞清楚Fisher和那個和八卦報紙接觸的學生的關係

那個學生明年就要畢業了，他去年因為腳傷退出球隊，是原本的後衛，他被Child探長突破才說出他們需要的資訊，Fisher和橄欖球隊的關係密切，這並不奇怪，很多人都對自己的母校充滿忠誠，他會在球隊出去比賽時花錢幫球員升級房間招待飲食甚至為未成年球員提供酒精.替他們叫應召女來房間玩樂，教練對此默許的態度是因為Fisher是相當有名望的畢業校友，也是過去球隊的頭號明星之一，只要球員沒碰藥物也沒影響比賽教練就會當作晚上什麼都沒發生過

「這個學生在到校外比賽的時候認識了Fisher，他自己也是Fisher的被害者之一但他認識Fisher的時候才13歲，他也被Fisher洗腦的很深」Child探長透過視訊跟Vera和Greg開會「他收集這些影片和相片發給Fisher換取他的鼓勵和禮物，他自己的照片和影片也在其中，他認為自己和Fisher的關係是特殊的所以他不是被害者」

「但…?」Vera問

「我們向他的母親索取了他青春期前和初期的照片，Fisher的網站上也有他的影像，從他13歲就開始了」Child說「他知道後就全告訴我們了」

「那他為什麼會出賣Fisher?他難道不知道這些影像是違法的嗎?」阿米爾問

「他不這麼認為」Child說「他對於兒童色情的觀念是幼兒和成年人，所以他不覺得已經進入青春期的自己和同學是戀童癖的目標」

「我猜這是Fisher灌輸給他的?」Greg說

「就目前看來的確是如此」Child說

「雖然還有幾個不在國內的畢業生問到話」Vera翻了文件「但球隊的霸凌一直存在，只是在Fisher加入球隊後逐漸往帶有性虐待手法發展」

「在Fisher成為高年級生之前球隊最接近性虐待的入隊考驗與其說是虐待不如說是男孩子的幼稚，比性器官大小.在上面塗鴉，訓練時被刻意瞄準臀部或者胯下攻擊，但也有一名10年前的學生說他們當時有人搞來了一支口紅，在鼓譟下新成員要塗口紅去親學長的生殖器，就當事人的說法當時有部分前輩反對這樣玩，所以折衷改成親臀部，不過還是有人真的親下去了」Vera說

「把一群男孩子關在一起又沒管好簡直是災難」Greg抹了把臉嘆氣

「校方不知道Fisher讓球員發影片給他的事情，但他們的確掩蓋了學生因為霸凌和性侵受傷的事實」Child說「Fisher現在收押了，24小時防自殺監控，明天我會去和你們會合，Greg謝謝你，你加快了許多調查的進度，接下來與性侵和Fisher相關的部分都會由我的組員負責，你們調查學校的部分完成後你的工作就結束了」

「喔太好了」Greg說

「抱歉，那邊的調查基礎是你建立的卻被我接手了」Child說

「不，這種案件我真的認為需要你和Vera這樣的專家負責」Greg說「我沒有這麼懷念搶劫犯過」

「這種案件的確不適合你」Vera拍拍Greg的肩膀，他知道Greg一向特別不擅長處理兒童受害的案件

「要是這些孩子年紀更小一些我就真的要申請心理治療了」Greg半開玩笑的說

「你真的需要的話我會介紹你認識幾個好醫生的」Vera說「我是認真的」

「我現在沒問題了」Greg擠出一個微笑，Vera是少數知道他曾經有飲酒問題的同僚，因為會讓他靠酒精入眠的案子通常都是和Vera合作的案件

「明天在警局旁會有一場記者會」Child說「Vera會負責向記者說明案情」

「我以為是我?」Greg問

「我們三個都會在記者會上」Child說「但Vera是最適合的發言人」

「我的紀錄也比較好」Vera說「記者們見到你八成會想到 Sherlock是不是加入調查了」

「啊，說的也是」Greg說

「這種吃力不討好還要被記者大呼小叫的工作經常都是你在做，不過這次你逃過一劫」Child說

他們開完會後從會議室出來發現警局有些騷動，Boe出院了正在向制服他的警員們道謝和致歉，一群警察在安慰他，Boe的桌上被放了不少禮物和安慰的卡片，他被強制休假一個月，局長堅持他要好好陪伴家人，同時警局內所有人也知道要好好盯著這個小子，他情緒不穩，要是他真的拿槍去幹了蠢事就完了

「放假了還在在警局鬼混真的好嗎你?」Greg在整理要移交給Child探長的文件後發現Boe在警局打雜幫大家倒茶跑腿

「靜下來的話心情會變得很差」Boe說

「那倒是真的」Greg從Boe手上接過泡好的咖啡，他拿起手機看了一下跳出的訊息，只是普通的廣告簡訊

「那是你女兒嗎?好可愛」Boe看到了Cecil的照片說

「哈哈，不是，這是我兒子」Greg說

「呃..?」Boe當機了一下後說「所以是那什麼來著?他覺得自己是男生?我還以為只有年輕的爸媽會讓孩子這樣」

「哪樣?」Greg問

「就..順著他們說自己是男是女的叫他們」Boe說

「哈哈哈哈」Greg忍不住大笑「不不不，你搞錯了，他真的是男孩子，只是他很怕剪頭髮所以他才會把頭髮留長，這是我丈夫的秘書在等報告的時候順手幫他編了辮子」

「Wait，WHAT?!!」米勒反而比Boe更快出聲

「等一下，你的什麼?」Boe問

「我的兒子?」Greg問

「不是，你有個老公?」米勒問

「對啊」Greg說「我結婚了」

「你不是有前妻嗎??」Boe問

「我有啊」Greg說

有幾個反射的轉頭又馬上意識到這太明顯而轉回去的警員豎起耳朵聽八卦

「所以你是Gay?」米勒馬上握拳做了一個無聲的Yes歡呼「Nick!五英鎊還來!」他馬上走向同事要討回他的賭金

「他怎麼了?」Greg問

「Well…」Boe嘴角抽動，哭笑不得的說「我們知道要來的探長之一是彎的，他和Nick打賭是哪一個，他原本輸了，因為我跟他說你有前妻，現在他逆轉了」

「我覺得他們該把賭金給你」Greg笑「或者取消這個賭盤，我是雙性戀」

「啊?」Boe不太確定Greg是不是在開玩笑

「Yup，用你們都能理解的說法就是我男女通吃，所以我有個前妻，現在還有個丈夫」Greg很放鬆的和Boe聊天

「你認真的?」Boe問「你不覺得這兩個差別有點大嗎?」他在自己胸口畫出胸部的弧度然後一個手刀在胸口比出了垂直的手勢「胸是一回事，不過我不能想像為什麼有人能同時對Pussy和Dick有興趣」他像是當機一樣口不擇言「How?」

「你也太露骨了」Greg苦笑「你是直男所以你當然不能想像，但我又不是」

「我以為你是後來才知道自己是Gay那種?」Boe問

「哈哈，No」Greg搖頭，他覺得Boe的反應挺有趣的，這小子大概沒認識幾個性向不是直的朋友「大家在工作，要不要出去聊聊?」

他和Boe在警局停車場聊天，Greg不想打擾其他認真工作的人，他也想和Boe聊聊，他們拿著咖啡靠在警車引擎蓋上

「你怎麼知道男的你也OK的?」Boe問「不是要冒犯你啦但這聽起來很匪夷所思」

「跟我知道我喜歡女孩一樣」Greg說「通常我比較喜歡女的，不過我和我丈夫已經在一起十幾年了，比我和我前妻的婚姻還長」

「我以為雙性戀只是沒出櫃的同性戀」Boe說

「有的是在否認階段啦，但我不是」Greg說「你在醫院過得如何?藥物適應的好嗎?」

「你怎麼知道我有吃藥?」Boe問

「你表現得太口不擇言了，而且太興奮和粗心，所以我推測你吃了效果有點強的藥物來讓自己情緒獲得控制」Greg說「我很抱歉讓你在那種情況下發現你弟弟的事」

「我…」Boe揉了眼睛「我不知道Bill為什麼會對我們隱瞞這些」

「因為男性很少會報案」Greg拍了Boe的背「那間學校的風氣也讓學生很難求助」

「我看過他身上的瘀青，他說他和同學打鬧弄的，我還信了…」Boe哭著說「我連我弟弟都無法保護我怎麼做警察」

「It is what it is.」Greg安慰Boe「和你是不是警察沒有關係…」

米勒去停車場看了一下後又回了警局

「米勒，他們在抽菸嗎?」一個警察問

「Boe在哭，我們等下就當作沒注意到吧」米勒說「Lestrade大概在安慰他，要開警車的人開前門的」

「聽起來就是Greg會做的事」阿米爾說

「你不是他的組員吧?」米勒說

「不是，但他是個好人是大家都知道的事」阿米爾一邊忙手上的工作一邊說「他很擅長他的工作，很照顧人，不過這種案子對他影響很大，只是他會假裝自己很好，這些都是Vera探長說的，不過他的確是個很好的警探，這點無庸置疑」

當天晚上的記者會如期舉行，Greg打了領帶讓自己看起來更正式，他事先打給 Mycroft要他別讓Cecil看電視，因為那孩子看到他一定會停下來看，但這個記者會上會說的事情不適合讓一個4歲孩子知道，瘦長的Child探長穿著黑西裝和黑領帶看起來更陰沉了，Vera探長完美的建立起他的權威和維持了記者提問的秩序，他也宣導了如何與孩子討論性侵和霸凌的問題以及相關的應對和求助管道

「Lestrade探長為本案的調查方向建立了詳細確實的基礎，之後本案將會轉由專門負責兒童色情和性侵案的Child探長與我負責，而他將回到倫敦繼續負責重大刑案…」Vera用手勢示意了記者們哪個是Greg哪個是Child探長「接下來是提問時間，那位穿紅色襯衫的先生」

「請問這起案件中是否有老師涉案?」記者問

「本案中涉案的老師是因為掩蓋學生霸凌的行為和事後妨礙調查」Greg回答

「請問FBI和國際刑警組織加入調查是否是真的?」另一個記者問

「是，因為本案中犯罪者所製作的影像被涉案人放上網路牟利，在本案發生前我們已經在調查相關的影片，但這之前我們無法找到影像中被害者的身分…」Child探長解釋

記者會維持了半個多小時，很多問題都因為調查還在進行中而無法回答，記者們更想知道的是那些驚悚嚇人的罪行，Greg收到一張紙條後不著痕跡的把紙條給Vera看了一眼後就離席了，記者們一陣騷動，Vera找了藉口說是Lestrade家庭的突發事件，和案件無關

「現況?」Greg一走進會議室就問

「一個兩年前離職的輔導老師帶著他自己私下備分的紀錄從火車站打來，米勒剛把他帶回來，現在阿米爾在檢視他帶來的文件」一個警察說

「他離職的原因是什麼?」Greg問

「他說書面上的原因是自願的，但他是因為無法忍受學校對學生之間的霸凌行為而離職的，他帶來的有輔導紀錄和他拍下學生身上的傷痕的影像，也有一些同意被錄音的學生的輔導語音紀錄」警察說「他其實不能留下這些紀錄，這違反他和校方的契約，但他在過去兩年都維持著和他輔導的學生的聯繫，那些學生都由我們做過筆錄了，他們似乎是不希望這位輔導老師惹上麻煩所以沒有說這位老師手上可能有證據」

「他提供了15封電郵希望警方提供他保護」阿米爾抱著一台筆記型電腦走進來「我追查了IP全都來自Lock診所，帳號是為了這些警告新辦的，這個老師說他認為是診所的主治醫生，年輕的那位Bert Lock醫生，Bert知道他曾經威脅要去報警，他在診所提出要醫生為學生驗傷的要求後也被學校的主任警告過」

「資料」Greg向追上他的組員說

「這裡」從蘇格蘭場過來的警察把一疊剛印出來的資料給了Greg

「James Watters」Greg看了資料上那個年輕的男子的照片，金髮藍眼的書蟲剛完成學業就到了鄉下的寄宿學校擔任輔導老師，然後在一年後就離職了「知道他現在在做什麼嗎?」

「失業中」組員說「在第二頁，從聖喬治離職後他曾經入住一間療養機構，那之後他因為焦慮症無法工作，現在住在姊姊家」

「焦慮症啊，那的確會讓他很難繼續擔任輔導員」Greg說

他敲了偵訊室的門，他開門進去看到Watters正在咬指甲在房間裡來回踱步

「你好，Mr.Watters」Greg說「請坐」

「你們看完那些資料了吧!快去逮捕Lock!」Watters說

「請先坐下，我需要和你談談，那些資料已經由專業人士負責了」Greg說「我想問你幾個問題」

「Bret一定會把病歷銷毀掉!你們要阻止他!」Watters很激動的說

「我們已經攔截了要被銷毀的病例，我想知道你為什麼只針對Lock診所而沒有對任何老師提出指控」Greg平靜的說「這附近大小醫院和診所至少有6間，有一間只論距離還比Lock診所更接近聖喬治三公里，而我們沒有公布過學生就診的醫院名稱」

「因為要不是他們學校根本不能瞞這麼久!」Watters說

「我很好奇，為什麼一間診所要為學校隱瞞學生之間的犯罪行為?」Greg問

「聽著」Watters雙手用力地拍了偵訊桌，站在Greg身後的警察在Greg手勢阻止下才沒有壓製Watters，而Watters幾乎是在強迫自己冷靜下來，他看起來就像是進入躁期的躁鬱症患者「Bret Lock的成績根本不能上醫學院，他在聖喬治的時候學校發生了一起意外，有個學生因為在浴室滑倒撞到頭死亡，但事實上他是被同學推倒的，他的太陽穴撞在廁所的洗手台上導致腦出血死亡，如果讓法醫來看一定會發現他不是滑倒後腦勺著地!」

「而這和Lock診所的關係是?」Greg問

「推了那個學生的是校長的孫子，他和幾個學生對那個男孩惡作劇導致了意外，當時Bret的成績非常的差，而他父親用偽造Bret的成績的條件替校長蓋掉了這件事」Watters說「那一屆的老師和在場的學生都被封口了，你可以去查那幾個學生的成績都在那之後突然變得很好，而有幾個老師提前退休」

「那你又是怎麼知道這件事的?」Greg問

「Bret Lock自己告訴我的」Watters說「在我說我要報警的時候」

「為什麼你要報警?」Greg問

「因為他在病歷上造假，學生受傷的原因還有送來的時間他經常亂寫，而且有些學生的傷勢明明沒有那麼嚴重他卻寫得很誇張，然後開了強效止痛藥的處方簽，那些藥我從沒在學校見過任何一個學生使用，他拿了那些藥做什麼我想你的猜想會比我更多」Watters說「他告訴我那個學生的事，然後警告我只要我還在學校就要小心濕滑的地板，之後我不知道為什麼每天早上我的宿舍房間門口都被人潑了水，後來我就辭職了」

「有人能證明這段對話發生過嗎?」Greg問

「……」Watters低頭不發一語

「比如當時值班的護士或者和你同行的人」Greg說

「Ian Casey」Watters說「他就是那天我帶去就醫的學生，他那時候才剛過13歲生日，就醫日期是10月19號晚上」

那之後Watters的呼吸很亂，就像缺氧一樣，但Greg馬上判斷出了他正在經歷的是完全相反的症狀，他把手帕給了Watters

「用這個壓著你的口鼻呼吸，你換氣過度了，這位員警會帶你出去，在停車場走走會讓你舒服些，我們會去查證你所說的一切，接下來你會被安排住在旅館24小時接受警察保護」Greg說

「Fuck…」在走出偵訊室後Greg忍不住抹了把臉說

「看來你會在這多待幾天了」Vera說

「記者會結束了?」Greg問

「顯然連記者都會受不了老媽的”別吃陌生人給你的糖果”警告，他們聽我宣導那些事情太多次最後都不想問問題了」Vera說「阿米爾說他帶來的文件大多是偷拍或者複製的，但都是學校的文件沒錯，別說和校方的契約了，他違反了很多條法律」

「你覺得Van Born檢察官會怎麼想?」Greg問

「我想你得多留幾天了，我們抽不出人去負責這部分指控的查證」Vera說「希望我沒有讓小Cecil空歡喜一場?」

「他還不知道我什麼時候回家」Greg說「Watters剩下的偵訊交給你，我去申請搜索票」

他拿出手機很快的傳了簡訊給 Mycroft告訴他發生了突發事件，不確定什麼時候能回家，希望Cecil還不知道他原本預計的回家日期

“他還不知道”-M

看到這則回覆後Greg鬆了口氣，他不希望讓孩子失望

\------------------------------------------------------------

「Daddy」Cecil正在吃布丁「Papa什麼時候回來?」

「還不知道」 Mycroft回應完簡訊說

「那我們可以去找Papa嗎?」Cecil問

「不行，Papa工作很忙」 Mycroft說

「唔」Cecil嘟著嘴用湯匙攪拌他的布丁

「晚點也許可以跟他視訊」 Mycroft說

「Papa不在家好無聊」Cecil說

「…」 Mycroft只能苦笑，他這兩天也很忙，沒有時間陪Cecil玩，還好這孩子很乖巧

「而且好安靜」Cecil說

「Daddy不有趣嗎?」 Mycroft問

「跟Papa不一樣」Cecil說

Mycroft有點苦惱他該怎麼辦，Cecil其實是個很有活力的孩子，他真的很不善常陪孩子玩(照顧小時候的 Sherlock與其說是陪他玩，不如說是被他玩，只要不生氣就完成任務了)

「想不想出去玩?」 Mycroft問

「要去找Papa嗎?」Cecil眼睛一亮問

「很遺憾，那不是個選項」 Mycroft說「我們會打擾到他工作的」

「那我要找Rosie」Cecil說

「他和 Sherlock跟John一起出門了」 Mycroft補充「爺爺奶奶也出國了」

「那我要找Papa」Cecil說

「不行，Papa在工作」 Mycroft說

「我要找Papa」Cecil突然開始大哭，沮喪的跺腳哭著說要找Papa

這是Cecil第一次因為這種事發脾氣，Greg以往就算在蘇格蘭場加班 Mycroft也會帶Cecil去看看他順便帶吃的給他，所以這麼長時間完全見不到Greg對Cecil來說是第一次，相比其他4歲小孩Cecil是脾氣非常好又容易照顧的，所以他像這樣哭鬧讓 Mycroft更手足無措，他試著把Cecil抱起來安撫但鬧脾氣的孩子又扭又推的從他懷裡跳到沙發上繼續哭

「我要找Papa──!」Cecil哭喊著，小手緊抓著自己衣服的下襬，哭得鼻涕都流出來了

”好吧，這似乎才是這年紀孩子的常態” Mycroft只能這樣想，他在旁邊看著Cecil大哭，不確定他是不是該喝斥這種行為

「先把鼻涕擦掉」 Mycroft抽了衛生紙給Cecil，Cecil拿了衛生紙自己把鼻涕擦掉，但他還是哭得抽抽噎噎的，連Papa都得分兩次才說得出來

「嗚嗚…」Cecil哭的臉都紅了，不停地拿袖子擦眼淚

「你很想Papa」 Mycroft說

「嗯」Cecil點頭

「Papa也很想你」 Mycroft把Cecil抱到自己身旁「但是他不能回來，要等他的工作結束才行」

「我不要!」Cecil任性的說「我要Papa!」

「你想要哭成這樣和Papa講電話嗎?」 Mycroft問

Cecil吸了鼻子搖頭

「我也想Papa」 Mycroft讓Cecil坐在自己腿上拿衛生紙幫他擦臉「但如果大家都因為想見到某個人就把手上的工作丟下的話世界就會停擺，大家哪都去不了」

Cecil用力地趴在 Mycroft胸前抱著他的脖子，他還在鬧脾氣但不知道是哭累了還是慢慢冷靜下來了，抓著 Mycroft休閒衫的口袋不放

「明天我會陪你玩的」 Mycroft摸著Cecil的頭，輕輕拍著他的背「抱歉，這兩天我也很忙，你安靜的自己玩真的很棒，謝謝你讓Daddy可以專心工作」

「我還是想要Papa」Cecil抽抽噎噎地說

「我保證Papa工作結束的時候一定會告訴你，好嗎?」 Mycroft親了Cecil的額頭「去洗臉吧，不然Papa看到你哭成這樣一定會很擔心」他抱著Cecil站起來，就算Cecil的個子比同齡孩子還小也不輕了，但只是抱著他走到浴室去把臉洗乾淨這一小段路還不成問題

「Papa回來以後你想要跟他做什麼?」 Mycroft拿濕毛巾把Cecil的臉擦乾淨，並把他的頭髮整理好

「我想跟Papa玩」Cecil說

「你想要玩什麼?有沒有Daddy可以陪你玩的?」 Mycroft問

「我想要踢球」Cecil說「可是Daddy討厭踢球」

「…」 Mycroft給了Cecil一個微笑，他的確討厭運動「那明天我帶你去公園踢球好不好?」

「不要」Cecil說「等Papa回來我想要你和Papa陪我踢球」

「沒問題」 Mycroft說

Cecil說了很多他平常會和Greg玩的遊戲，還有會去的公園，想吃Greg做的放了很多巧克力的餅乾，有的還加上要 Mycroft一起玩的要求， Mycroft也都答應了

Mycroft讓Cecil把剩下的布丁吃完，他相當肯定他對這次Cecil的情緒小爆炸處理的不完美，也許他該找時間問問……John?也許任何養育過孩子的部下?也許問Alex…?

「Daddy要上樓講一下電話，很快就下來，可以嗎?」 Mycroft蹲在Cecil身旁問

「嗯」Cecil點頭

Mycroft關上書房的門打電話給Greg

「你方便講電話嗎?」 Mycroft問

「不方便」Greg那邊很吵雜「我現在在帶隊搜查一間學校，還有一組人正在和我連線搜查嫌犯的房子，是很重要的事嗎?」

「Cecil他..」 Mycroft還沒說完

「阿米爾!那個櫃子裡還有筆電，別漏了!」Greg喊「我在警車上!有事叫我!」他聽起來是快步跑了一段，車門關上的聲音傳來「Myc還在嗎?」

「Cecil因為你不在大哭大鬧了一番」 Mycroft把剛才他安撫Cecil的過程大略說了一下「我不確定我處理得好不好」

「你做得很好了，不過Cecil怎麼會鬧脾氣啊?我以前也常常不在家啊」Greg說

「但我會帶著他去見你」 Mycroft說「Rosie和我父母不在倫敦可能也有影響」

「我想他太孤單了」Greg苦笑「這兩天你很忙吧」

「的確」 Mycroft嘆氣「明天白天我會帶他出去玩的」

「他不會這樣鬧脾氣的」Greg有些心疼的說「可是我現在真的沒辦法和他視訊」

「錄音呢?」 Mycroft問

「我不能保證」Greg的車窗被敲了幾下，他用手勢請對方稍等「我得走了，告訴Cecil我明天絕對會跟他視訊，抱歉」他掛了電話

Mycroft看著手機嘆了口氣，下樓時都在想他該怎麼和Cecil說才好，當他走進客廳的時候愣了一下，Cecil坐在地上趴在客廳桌上睡著了，手上還握著布丁的湯匙

他輕手輕腳的把湯匙和布丁收走，拿濕紙巾把Cecil的手和嘴擦乾淨，輕輕的把他抱上樓

「嗯..」被放在床上讓Cecil迷迷糊糊地醒來了

「晚安」 Mycroft讓Cecil睡在Greg的位置，他摸著Cecil的頭「Daddy在這」

Cecil沒有完全醒來所以他只是看了一會 Mycroft就趴下繼續睡了，確定Cecil熟睡後 Mycroft才下樓把燈關掉，為了避免把Cecil吵醒他在樓下的浴室洗過澡才上床睡覺

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

搜查結束後Greg馬上拿出手機想打給 Mycroft，但第一個訊息就是”Cecil睡著了”，他才看了時間，已經接近午夜了

「辛苦了」Vera見到回警局的Greg就說「你臉色怎麼這麼差?」

「沒什麼…」Greg嘆氣「我兒子因為想我對他爸爸發脾氣了」

「所以只是普通的四歲小孩的日常啊」Vera說

「那孩子個性非常好，所以他會這樣哭鬧特別讓人難受」Greg說

「明天找時間打給他吧，男孩子很快就會變得不黏人了，要珍惜他們可愛的時候」Vera說的是經驗談，他最頭痛的就是他兩個青春期的兒子

在回到旅店準備休息的時候火災警鈴突然大響，所有人都往外逃的時候Greg看見了一個冷靜到用走的人，當他認出那個人的時候立刻喊了Vera

「抓住他!」Greg指著那個人，戴著帽子的男人立刻拔腿就跑，但Vera眼明手快的一拉抓住了對方的衣領，那個人摔得四腳朝天試圖爬起，露出外套底下的衣服，上面沾了血跡

「Bret Lock你被逮捕了」Greg把他銬住

「你的交保金絕對拿不回去了」Vera壓制住這個年輕的醫生，Greg則拔腿狂奔上樓，他知道Watters的房號，而房門是開的

他用手肘撞開了房門避免留下指紋，房間內有明顯的扭打痕跡，桌椅都倒了而各種物品散落一地

「Watters!」Greg注意到了開著的窗戶，他對著外頭大喊

「我還活著」Watters聲音有些微弱，Greg順著聲音往下看才發現這個瘦弱的老師抱著樹幹在離地兩層樓的高度勉強維持著自己的平衡

「別放手!撐著!」Greg大喊，他立刻叫了支援和救護車，房間裡的血絕對不是Bret Lock的

凌晨兩點了Greg還在警局裡，本來疲憊不堪的身體因為突然爆發的腎上腺素而繼續運轉著

「Bret下午交保後回了自己的住處，然後從監視器看來他從窗戶入侵了位在三樓的正人的房間」米勒說

「先不說他為什麼能交保，該保護證人的警察呢?」Greg問

「他在喝了旅館給的茶後昏睡了，我們在雜物間找到他的」米勒說

「我猜猜，這間旅館沒有給他茶」Greg說

「他的杯子裡驗出了強效安眠藥，給他茶的房務員說請他把茶拿給那位警員的人自稱是蘇格蘭場來的警察，但希望能以旅店的名義把茶給對方，以免對方感到尷尬」米勒說「因為這個送茶的人是女性而這位員警已婚」

「Bret Lock的妻子目前處於失聯狀態」Vera說「你怎麼會注意到他?」

「他太冷靜了」Greg說「還有他的虎口有傷，那是拿刀捅人的時候會造成的傷勢，找到兇刀了嗎?」

「在窗外的樹林裡找到了」米勒說「Watters跳出窗外後Lock應該是認為他死定了就把刀子往外扔了」

「有指紋嗎?」Vera問

「還不清楚，但是在刀鞘上也有血跡，看起來是從手掌轉印上去的，不太可能是證人的血液」阿米爾說

「Watters的傷勢呢?」Greg問

「醫院那邊還在開刀，醫生很樂觀，但他手上有很多自衛傷，未來手部功能可能會受損」阿米爾說

「今天太晚了，大家都回去睡覺」一直沉默著的Child探長說

Greg回到旅館脫掉了外衣往床上一躺就馬上睡著了，就連他早上的鬧鐘都沒叫醒他，直到Vera打到他房間來他才驚醒


	24. Chapter 24

有些帶孩子的母親對 Mycroft投以好奇甚至是戒備的眼光，他看起來不像家長，上班時間還在公園閒晃而且沒有帶著孩子實在太可疑了

「先生請問一下」一個母親終於鼓起勇氣走向這個奇怪的傢伙，他雙手插在口袋裡看孩子們玩球，要是他穿著邋遢些這些家長可能會把孩子帶到別處去玩「你是帶著孩子來的嗎?」

「唉」 Mycroft忍不住嘆了一口氣抹了把臉，這已經是今天第三個把他視為可疑人物搭話的人了「我兒子在那邊」他指著一群玩遊戲的孩子說

「哪一個?」那位母親問

「棕色長髮綁馬尾的那個孩子」 Mycroft說，現在電視上犯罪節目和電影太多了，家長都疑神疑鬼的

「你要不要到那邊坐?你站在這真的會讓人誤會」那位母親禮貌地笑著指向帶孩子的媽媽們坐著的長椅區

「Cecil」 Mycroft喊

「Yes~~~?」Cecil大喊回應， Mycroft對他招招手讓他跑向自己

「我們去吃冰淇淋吧」 Mycroft牽著Cecil的手說

「好~」Cecil很開心的跟著爸爸離開， Mycroft讓他坐在公園裡賣冰的小販旁的長椅上從背包拿了濕紙巾幫他把臉和手擦乾淨

「玩得開心嗎?」 Mycroft問

「Daddy為什麼不一起玩?」Cecil問

「你和其他小朋友玩不好嗎?」 Mycroft問

「Papa都會跟我一起玩」Cecil說

「和Daddy玩可能會比較無聊喔」 Mycroft幫Cecil把頭髮綁好把他抱起來讓他看小販有賣什麼口味的冰棒

「那我還是可以去找別人玩」Cecil指著香草巧克力脆片冰淇淋「請給我那個」

「先生呢?」小販問

「請給我一球巧克力冰淇淋」 Mycroft付完錢帶著Cecil在長椅上坐下

「你想和Daddy玩什麼?」 Mycroft問「Daddy很不會踢球」

「我知道」Cecil說「Papa說你會跌倒」

「對啊」 Mycroft吃了口冰淇淋，在Cecil大約2歲的時候Greg在後院教他踢球，就順帶要 Mycroft試試看，但 Mycroft帶球跑了兩步就被球絆倒了，還差點撞到跟在他旁邊的Cecil

「飛盤?」Cecil指著背包「我有放進去，Daddy會玩這個嗎?」

「那我們等下就玩這個」 Mycroft摸了Cecil的頭

一個紅頭髮戴著墨鏡身材高瘦穿皮衣的傢伙和看起來就不像會和他出現在同一個場合的金髮三件套復古紳士走到冰淇淋小販那點了冰在對面的長椅上坐下，穿皮衣的傢伙坐沒坐樣，但穿三件套那位和他顯然很愉快的在交談

「Daddy」Cecil瞪大眼睛看著穿皮衣的男人拉了 Mycroft的衣服「是Doctor!!」

「嗯?」 Mycroft抬頭一看，那個穿皮衣的傢伙的確是第十任博士的演員沒錯，他很快的回想起了公園有一部份被用於拍攝慈善廣告而被暫時封鎖的公告

「我可以去跟他說話嗎?」Cecil很興奮地問

「他們可能還在工作…」 Mycroft看了Cecil的表情換成了一個微笑「不過也許你可以去和他們打招呼，說不定他們已經下班了」他手上被塞了一份冰淇淋，然後他就看著自己的孩子用他看過最快的速度飛奔而去了

Mycroft雙手拿著冰淇淋沒辦法拿背包被困在長椅上，他對看向自己這邊的演員點頭打招呼，他不得不說這兩位演員對孩子相當包容，不過擔任過Doctor的演員似乎都很擅長和見到他們而過度興奮的孩子互動

冰淇淋融化的差不多了，所以 Mycroft只好把它們丟進垃圾桶，他走過去向兩位休息中的演員打招呼，謝謝他們願意花時間和孩子互動，順便把有點太興奮的Cecil抱起來讓他冷靜點

「我們等下就要繼續拍攝了」David Tennant對Cecil說「掰掰」他摸了Cecil的頭說

「掰掰!」Cecil揮手

「我也演過Doctor Who啊」麥可辛說

「可是我沒看過你」Cecil說

「我只能幫壞人配音，也許下次我能露臉吧」麥可辛笑

「我們是不是見過啊?」David對 Mycroft說

「…」 Mycroft回想了一下後說「兩年前西區仲夏夜之夢，我陪我父母去後台時曾經和你見過一面」

「你父母是哪位?」David問

「Tory Holmes是家父」 Mycroft說

「Oh!」兩個演員同時”喔”了聲，這就不奇怪了，那位大作曲家經常在各個劇場出入，看戲後又總喜歡到後台和朋友敘舊，而 Mycroft若找不到逃脫的藉口就會像個門神一樣站在父母身後等待，和其他到後台就興奮得不停纏著演員拍照的粉絲或者一臉炫耀模樣的年輕人顯得格格不入，他看起來….很有禮貌的不耐煩著，那種正好的平衡在兩者之間的表情是讓演員注意到他的原因，這是個很好的模仿樣本

「你的冰淇淋融化了，沒辦法吃了」 Mycroft牽著心情好得走著小跳步的Cecil說

「沒關係，我遇到Doctor了!」Cecil說

「晚上和Papa講電話的時候可以和他說這件事，他會很羨慕你的」 Mycroft說「來公園遇到好事了，很開心吧」

「為什麼要遇到才開心?」Cecil問

「不是發生了好事才會開心嗎?」 Mycroft問

「和Daddy出來我就很開心了啊」Cecil理所當然地說

「這樣啊」 Mycroft沒有想到一起來公園本身對Cecil來說就是件開心的事，他本來想的全是來公園以後的活動才是重要的

「Daddy玩飛盤」Cecil拿著飛盤拉了 Mycroft的衣服

「好」 Mycroft把包包放好站到他預估Cecil能丟到的距離「來吧」

而 Mycroft疏忽了風的存在，一陣風加上Cecil往上射飛盤的角度讓飛盤直接擊中了他的鼻子， Mycroft之後回想，Cecil很少找他玩遊戲也許就是因為踢球時跌倒和意外被飛盤擊中鼻子這兩件事讓他在兒子心中的形象變得有些笨拙的原因，連他想幫Greg調整Cecil的鞦韆時Cecil都會特地跑來跟他說這些工具很危險要拉他回客廳坐下來看電視

某個路過公園偷懶的坐下來餵鴨子的首相私人秘書因為看到 Mycroft居然不是穿三件套，而且正拿著飛盤在公園和孩子玩，馬上把手上一整片吐司扔進池塘裡趁著還沒被注意到溜之大吉，而他溜回辦公室時要他出來閒晃好避免被新聞官逮著問話的常任秘書一點都不相信 Mycroft Holmes出現在公園裡這套說詞

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「Watters恢復意識後的筆錄符合我們原本的推測，他運氣真的很好才沒摔下去」阿米爾說「Bert Lock被以殺人未遂.襲警和幾百條其他在行醫時的違法行為收押了」

「他的成績的確和Watters說的一樣，在他15歲那年突然變得非常好，而教過他的老師都提早退休了，同一年的確發生了一起學生在廁所滑倒的死亡意外」米勒說「我們還在想辦法連絡那個學生的家屬，希望他沒有被火化」

「Greg，Brooker來了，他要找你」Vera說

「他怎麼來了?」Greg問

「因為直接來這裡才能了解全貌，而且我真的受夠兩地分隔的通信時差了」Brooker提著公事包走進來「Lestrade探長，我想請你向我說明這幾天來的調查和進展，我需要時間前後明確的一份解說」

「好，那我拿些文件，你先到會議室等我」Greg說，他抱著一大疊檔案進了會議室，拿起白板筆向檢察官彙整這起案子的事發經過和不同探長加入的原因和時間，Brooker在自己的筆電上打字，很專心的聽著

「那個檢察官還滿嬌小的」米勒說

「別在他面前說，他會揍你」阿米爾低聲地說「我是說真的，他會對著你的臉上來一拳」

「也太暴力了吧」米勒皺眉「檢察官不都是些冷靜的律師嗎?」

「聽著，他生完孩子後受到不少奇怪的騷擾，還得面對一堆程序困擾，所以別拿他的外表去煩他了」阿米爾說

「你說的是他老婆生吧?」米勒問

「噓!」阿米爾要米勒小聲點「他和他老公有個孩子，對任何人來說養一個幼兒都夠讓人精神崩潰了，別再火上加油了」

「可是他有鬍子看起來也不是女的啊…他是那種的?」米勒低聲的八卦

「他的狀況很複雜，別問了，這太無禮了!」阿米爾說

米勒更好奇地看著那個矮小的檢察官，他身高大約163左右，整齊的短髮往後梳給了他正經八百的形象，深棕色的鬍渣配上他那身西裝讓他看起來就像電影裡會有的企業家，他的聲音也是普通男性的聲音

「好，那我了解這麼多人參與的原因了，這的確涉及甚廣」Brooker皺著眉點頭「Lock上的大學有被調查了嗎?」

「就我所知那部分被交由教育局負責了」Greg說「不過他似乎是在國外念的醫學院」

「這一帶的毒品犯罪和買賣我會順便調查一下，看他有沒有用那些藥營利」Brooker說，他喝了一大口咖啡後嘆了口氣「Fucking hell，人類真是糟透了」

「你最近怎麼樣?」Greg問「之前你請了一陣子病假」

「喔，好多了，而且我沒生病」Brooker說

「咦?」Greg聽到的原因是病假

「我對一個同事的”玩笑”反應太大了，所以跟對一方起被停職了」Brooker強調了玩笑兩個字，他不認為那好笑「那他媽就是性騷擾，不過我動手打人我站不住腳，所以我以病假名義被停職，而那傢伙被調走了」

「看來那傢伙是個王八蛋」Greg說，他和這位檢察官合作過幾次，都是相當愉快的經驗，Brooker不是那種對警察頤指氣使的檢察官

「他聽說了我的狀況，我們幾個同事出去喝酒的時候他抓了我下面一把，我沒有拿酒瓶對著他的眼窩戳進去簡直是奇蹟，或者是我們都喝了太多酒了」Brooker說

「這傢伙腦子有問題啊」Greg皺眉

「”嘿!沒想到你真的有一組東西”」Brooker復述「他媽的以為好奇就能對別人的身體亂來的混帳」

Brooker的身體狀況其實是直到他懷孕才變成一個公開的秘密，在那之前只有一些謠言，不過是針對他是個潔癖或者他對自己的尺寸很不滿意的八卦，因為沒有人見過他在男廁用小便斗，而他意外懷孕不但讓他上了醫學期刊還讓整個辦公室不知所措，因為他的所有證件都寫著男性，他也是個男人，而現在他開始得請產假.去產檢，甚至真的生了個孩子

Greg只聽到一部份解釋是他天生就有兩組生殖器，只是原本是男性的比較完整，但他確實有女性的那部分

「那是你兒..孩子?」Brooker看到了Greg手機的畫面

「對啊」Greg說「很可愛吧，他現在4歲了，比你的孩子小一兩歲吧」

「確實很可愛，那個髮型很適合他」Brooker欲言又止，但最後話題回到案件上

「長官」一個警察接了電話後朝蘇格蘭場的探長們喊了一聲「醫院那邊收到很多給Watters的禮物，要讓這些東西進入病房嗎?」

「全部檢查過再說，還要讓Watters列出他會過敏的東西，所有禮物都要拆開檢查，娃娃也要擠壓過確保裡面沒有異物，順便讓Watters給我們一份他認為的潛在威脅名單用來交叉比對，拆開過的或者自製的食物全部禁止」Greg幾乎是反射的說

「可是很多家長為他考了餅乾盒蛋糕」警員說

「現成的東西都能下毒了何況自製的，這種時候謹慎點才能避免節外生枝」Greg說

「還有就是家長們希望Watters先生能和他們的律師談一談」員警說

「律師?」Greg問

「聖喬治的家長們打算提起集體訴訟，他們今天正式組成了互助小組，還請了一位倫敦的律師要對學校提告」米勒說

「他現在是重要證人，他可以被告知有這件事發生，但不能讓律師或者家長和他見面」Brooker說

「好我了解了」員警點頭向醫院那端解釋著

「這整個案子簡直惡化到了讓人難以想像的地步」Brooker說「這些能毀掉任何人靈魂的事情根本不必發生，如果這間學校有個正直的大人好好的教訓那些失控的小鬼讓他們停止以大欺小我們全都不必在這」他在看了一整個早上的文件後忍不住說

「是啊，但很遺憾，如果有人能把事情搞砸就一定會在最糟糕的情境下搞砸」Greg說，他拿下閱讀眼鏡擦掉上面的灰塵「可是我也很難理解這麼多年來都沒有人說點什麼，要不是Ian Cassy的母親看了他的電腦，這一切都不會被曝光」

「也許蒼蠅王是個對人性很樂觀的評估」Brooker說「就算有大人管，人類還是能夠變成嗜血的野獸，不用一座孤島，一個孤立封閉的學校環境就足夠學生之間展開生存大戰了」

「就是這種封閉的環境才會產生這種扭曲的觀念吧」Brooker說「合理化一切錯誤，最後就變成了傳統和惡習，難怪我媽不讓我去上我哥哥們那間寄宿學校」

「還好你沒去，個頭小的男孩都會被欺負」Greg說

「是啊」Brooker說

米勒在旁邊聽了這段對話差點以為Greg會被揍，但個頭小這句話在這裡並沒有變成這位謎樣的檢察官的引爆點，也許是因為他說了是小男孩?

「你上的是什麼中學?」Brooker問

「我們老家那邊的國立中學」Greg說「很普通的學校，除了我父母偶而會在這裡代課外，我爸以前會到處接音樂課的代課，養我們這堆小孩真的很花錢，而且他還幫我們存大學學費，這對兩個老師來說負擔真的很大」

「你不是沒去上大學嗎?」Brooker問

「因為我爸過世了，那筆學費就用在家裡了」Greg在文件上加上註解「我妹妹差點就得送給親戚領養了，還好我爸爸存了那些錢」

「喔我很抱歉，我不知道這件事」Brooker說

「這沒什麼，只是以前的事情而已」Greg說「不過我的妹妹Ashly就是念寄宿學校，但是是特殊學校，因為他聽不見，那間學校就和聖喬治相反，因為有很多不同程度障礙的學生和普通學生一起上學，學校的校風很溫馨，我大姊現在就在那間學校工作，我的外甥和外甥女也上那間學校」

「我以前其實很想和我哥哥們一起去上寄宿學校，因為他們不在家我很無聊，但我也因此有很多時間和我父母相處」Brooker說「我後來上的都是我們家附近的私立學校，每天由我父母接送，連我祖父母都說我是被寵壞的老么」想到父母他嘴角勾起一抹微笑

「寄宿學校這種環境感覺就像動物園」Brooker說「如果管理的人沒有盡責，那就是一個定時炸彈隨時會引爆」

「就像把貓和寵物鼠養在一起一樣」Greg說

「沒錯」Brooker點頭「還附帶了幾條蛇」

「話說我很好奇一件事」Brooker在看文件的時候開口，他經常這樣安靜地看上一會文件然後突然提問「你怎麼注意到Bert Lock的，飯店大廳當時那麼混亂」

「火警鈴響的時候人的反應是抓住自己最重要的東西和逃生以及搞清楚危險來源」Greg說「而他只是很冷靜地往外走，而且一個成年人這樣在飯店大廳拉上衣服的兜帽本身就很顯眼了，然後我又注意到他袖口的血跡，接著看了他的臉我就知道證人有危險或者已經遭遇危險了」

「Lock的妻子在機場被捕了」Brooker看了手機說「強效安眠藥的處方籤是她的」

「為什麼這些白癡永遠不知道機場會檢查身分?」Greg哭笑不得的說「他的臉可是被公布在新聞上了啊」

「Well，如果他們有好好思考過自己的行為就不會犯罪了」Brooker說「我要和Van Born檢察官吃午餐，如果有什麼進展通知我」他看了手錶站起來收拾東西拿著公事包離開

Greg也趁著午休出去買午餐，他拿著三明治和咖啡坐下後對面自動多了一個人，而且一看就知道是記者

「我不接受採訪」Greg說

「我不會寫出你的名字的，我是屬於地方報的」那個年輕人正要說自己的報社名稱

「不管你是什麼報社的一樣，我不搞這套的」Greg說

「只是幾個小問題而已」年輕的記者說

「你可以問，我會決定要不要告訴你答案，比如現在的時間我會回答你」Greg面無表情地吃著午餐

「我想請問一下參與這起案件的探長們的學歷和背景」記者說

「那些都是公開資料，我相信只要稍微調查一下你就能得到答案」Greg看了手上的雞肉三明治，這東西調味太淡了，早知道就改點牛肉的

「您難道不認為這起案件的負責人比例上太過政治正確嗎?」記者說

「我沒興趣聽你扯這些政治正確的理論，他們都是箇中好手，Vera探長尤其擅長與性犯罪的被害者對話，適任者勝過一切」Greg說

「Van Born檢察官是這個區域最資淺的淺察官，但他是唯一公開出櫃的檢察官」記者說「蘇格蘭場有Vera探長以外的性犯罪專門小組的探長，但偏偏選了個女性，而負責的Brooker檢察官…我相信你比我更清楚他的特殊性，你難道不認為這種為了迎合社會而選擇的人選很有問題嗎?」

「我認為在這種時候還想挖出新的話題來分散注意力還有妨礙辦案嫌疑的人有資格質疑這些優秀的探長和檢察官的能力」Greg站起來扔下他的三明治說「坦白說你這種行為令我感到反感，Brooker檢察官是我見過最投入工作的人之一，而Vera和Child探長都是奉獻自己的職業生涯在為性侵案和兒童受害者盡心盡力的人，Vera的性別或者是Brooker和Van Born的性向都不是你用來炒做的藉口」餐廳裡有許多人注意到他們這邊的對話都轉頭看著Greg「記者的工作麼時候變成了對有能力的人的質疑?如果你這麼閒何不去訪問那些願意發聲的家屬?他們能告訴你這間學校對霸凌的輕忽對多少學生造成了傷害」

「我只是在做我的工作」記者說

「我也是，而我的工作就是保護受害者和我的同僚，所以我不會給你任何資訊讓你去傷害他們」Greg甚至不算是生氣，他只是覺得不耐煩，就像看到有人打翻了一桶水後大夥都在收拾而只有這傢伙在質疑這些人用的抹布材質是不是不夠好一樣「附帶一提，如果你真的認為這是為了政治正確什麼的，我他媽是個雙性戀你可以順便寫進去，這是21世紀，成熟點」他拿著咖啡留下吃到一半的三明治走了

這件事在推特上引起了一點波瀾，這個記者錄影了，但他錯估了評論的風向，以為能引導一波”對政治正確和傲慢警官的批評”，但他只是得到一堆人說他是個Twat和Asshole，這起案子根本不需要這種節外生枝的干擾，而且大部分的人都同意Greg說的，這些探長和檢察官都適任，更何況Van Born雖然是最資淺的卻也是有9年資歷的檢察官了，這個記者是某個小新聞網站的外派記者，主流新聞和普通觀眾根本不知道他們存在，而這個記者後來自己把影片刪除了

而這間餐館在Greg隔天去吃午餐的時候門口多了一張公告禁止同一個記者進入，老闆還招待Greg一份免費的雞肉三明治，Greg都不好意思告訴對方他昨天沒吃完是因為缺乏調味三明治太難吃而不是那個記者讓他倒胃，他禮貌的微笑著收下那份三明治，另外外帶了一份牛肉三明治帶回警局吃，雞肉的他就送給米勒了

「所以有聯絡到那個在廁所意外死亡的學生的家屬了嗎?」Brooker才來這間警局第二次，他花了點時間找到在角落的Greg

「連絡上那個男孩的哥哥和姊姊了，但他們說要和父母討論才能決定，他們的父母在國外度假，明天才回來，不過他們說那個孩子是土葬的，所以如果他是撞到太陽穴死亡的我們一定能找到證據」Greg說

「你怎麼一直看手機?」Brooker問

「昨天我的家人沒打給我，Cecil現在天天都吵著要找我，所以我覺得奇怪」Greg說

「說不定是玩累了」Brooker說

「那也很有可能」Greg放下手機「Gleen Fisher和球隊成員的金錢和禮物往來已經被清查了，發影片給他的學生都收過禮物或者招待旅行，但這些學生都堅稱他們不知道Fisher是個戀童癖，他們以為這只是球隊學長和學弟的樂趣」

「所以看新生被欺負和虐待是他們的樂趣」Brooker說

「顯然是」Greg說

「他們八成是腦子撞壞了」Brooker說「我們會根據不同細節和涉案程度量刑的，不過絕對不會讓他們什麼教訓都沒學到拍拍屁股走人」

「Van Born是什麼樣的人?」Greg問「你昨天和他去吃午餐了不是嗎?」

「他的名字聽起來很Posh但他講起話來口音很重，三十幾歲的一個高個子，他對這起案子非常投入，在辦公室睡了很多天，搜索票都能很順利地發下來和他也有關係，他和一些法官的交情很好」Brooker說「我覺得是個可靠的人」

「嗯，我知道了」Greg點頭

「你是在擔心那個記者的事情的話可以不用想太多，那種想找麻煩的傢伙多的是」Brooker說「你沒有不小心替你不認識的人做保，那個Van Born在我看來也是你這類專注在案子不搞政治的人」

「我有這種形象?」Greg笑了說「我可是抓了不少政治人物和顧問，指控我搞政治追殺的人每次選舉都能聚在一起打幾輪撲克」

「你他媽根本不投票!」Brooker吐槽

「我忙著調查選票上的傢伙!」Greg笑，他的手機震動了一下，他看了訊息是 Mycroft傳來的「喔!我想我知道為什麼我兒子昨天沒吵著找我了」他把照片給Brooker看

「我不知道Good Omens要拍續集」Brooker說

「好像是慈善廣告的拍攝，我老公昨天帶孩子去公園玩時正好遇到演員休息時間了，不過他大概不知道麥可辛是誰」Greg看著照片上和Doctor合照的Cecil開心的模樣嘴角上揚「他很喜歡Doctor Who」

「看得出來」Brooker說

「他昨天因為遇到Doctor很開心，在公園玩得太累，晚餐都沒吃完就開始打瞌睡所以沒打給我」Greg看了 Mycroft的簡訊說

「找時間打給他吧，等他上小學就不會吵著找爸爸了」Brooker說

「他平常也只黏Daddy」Greg說「我說的是我老公，我們兒子平常都黏著他，我第一次出差這麼久，沒想到他會鬧脾氣」

「他長得很像你」Brooker好好看了Cecil的照片說

「其實是像我妹妹」Greg說「他頭髮綁成這樣和我妹妹Lily小時候很像，不過他也很像他Daddy」

一個警察跑進來喊了Brooker，請他去和局長談話，Greg便繼續做他手頭上的工作

“Cecil上小學以後不知道會怎麼樣”Greg想著”他能上普通小學吧， Mycroft都能上普通小學了他應該也可以，但 Mycroft說過他覺得小學太無聊了，還試著逃學，要是Cecil也這樣….不，他應該會想辦法打電話給我們，也許他會有很多朋友……喔天啊，希望他的社交能力能比他爸爸和叔叔好，拜託這部分一定要像我”

「Greg.Greg!」Vera在Greg面前彈了兩下手指讓他回神

「抱歉什麼事?我剛剛走神了」Greg抬頭

「你在想什麼啊?你手上的調查遇到瓶頸了嗎?」Vera問

「沒有，我這部分剩下那個在廁所死亡的學生的死因還有幾個學校退休老師的後續而已，我只是分心了」Greg說

「你能幫我跑一趟嗎?」Vera問「今天集體訴訟的家長在學校門口招開記者會，大部分當地警察都去維護秩序了，我需要一個絕對不會走漏消息的人去幫我帶一個人來做筆錄」

「誰啊?」Greg問

「開車大概要一個小時」Vera把一張寫了地址的紙給了Greg「Hannah Flynn，他去年才退休，是聖喬治過去十五年的校護，因為離婚改掉姓氏所以我們花了點時間才找到他」

「我以為我們已經約談過校護了?」Greg皺眉

「他是值夜班的校護，是兼職的所以沒有被列在正式職員名單上」Vera說「而在Lock診所的資料上有很多在夜裡被送醫的學生都是由他蓋章轉送的」

「所以他是拒絕到警局來說明嗎?」Greg問

「他的駕照被吊銷了，而且腳不方便行動」Vera說

「吊銷?他年紀很大了?」Greg問

「不，他才55歲」Vera把一份檔案給了Greg「他被吊銷駕照的原因是多次酒駕，三個月前把車子撞進了打烊後的連鎖超市，因為他下午在那間超市買酒後就在車上喝到爛醉，到晚上才醒來，然後就把油門踩到底了，他的腳就是那時候骨折的，他根本忘了有人通知他來警局說明這件事，剛才阿米爾打給他的時候他聽起來還是醉的，他現在還在假釋中，而且根本沒去強制要求的戒酒互助會，他的假釋官等下會到警局來在我們之後接手」

「OK」Greg在手機上輸入了地址，米勒沒有被派去維持秩序所以就和Greg一起出勤

「這個地址導航上找不到」Greg坐在副駕駛座說

「那一帶的路這幾年有變，之前的老道路因為幾年前夏天的大雨被沖壞了」米勒說「你要去逮捕的這傢伙是誰?以前的學生嗎?」

「學校的臨時雇員」Greg說「雖說是臨時的，但在學校做了15年」

「誰啊?」米勒問

「Hannah Flynn」Greg說

「Fly加上兩個N的那個Flynn?」米勒急踩煞車轉過頭看Greg

「你認識?」Greg問

「他怎麼會和聖喬治有關係!?」米勒問

「他是聖喬治的夜班校護」Greg說

「聖喬治他媽的沒有夜班校護!這是Lock診所24小時為聖喬治待命的原因!」米勒說

「可是他在聖喬治做了15年!」Greg說「而且你怎麼認識他?」

「…Oh fuck，這整件事也太深了」米勒把車子停在路邊向Greg討了Flynn的資料

「對，老了醜了鼻子紅了很多，但這的確是我知道的那個Hannah Flynn」米勒說

「你認識他」Greg說

「在這長大的所有人都認識」米勒說「這裡沒有任何醫院或者診所甚至獸醫院會聘他當護士，他害死過兩個寶寶」

「等一下，你解釋清楚」Greg說

「我算一下，那件事是我兒子兩歲時的事…所以是16年前的事情」米勒皺著眉說「那時候我們鎮上有兩間診所，Lock和Davidson，那時候只有Davidson有幫忙接生，Flynn在Davidson診所擔任護士的工作就是照顧新生兒」

「他在工作時喝酒嗎?」Greg問

「大家都說他肯定喝醉了，可是沒有證據可以證明這點，他把要給寶寶打的維生素和肌肉鬆弛劑搞混了，那兩個寶寶因此死了，但他的藉口是瓶子被放錯位置而標籤又模糊了他才會搞錯，後來被判定該負責任的是Davidson診所，因為他們管理藥瓶的方式確實有問題而標籤也因為先前拿瓶子的人手上有汙漬而稍微模糊了，但只要好好看一眼就會知道那根本不是維生素」米勒說「Davidson診所因為這件事倒了，他們的護士和醫生有不少跳槽去Lock診所，但沒有任何人要雇用Flynn」

「你繼續開車我得把這件事告訴Vera」Greg拿起手機說

「Greg拜託別告訴我那個傢伙逃跑了」Vera接起電話就說

「Watters說Bret Lock在學的時候發生的那起意外是多久以前的事情?」Greg問

「15年前」Vera翻找了一下手邊的筆記說

「聖喬治在雇用Flynn之前並沒有夜班校護吧」Greg說

「我目前查到的是沒有，但偶而校護會留下來替舍監值夜班」Vera說

「Flynn在16年前引發了一起醫療疏失後在這一帶完全沒有診所會雇用他，而他被聖喬治雇用的時間是什麼時候?」Greg問

「你等一下」Vera翻找了一會後說「那起意外發生後兩周」

「聖喬治沒有對外宣傳他們有夜班校護，這對任何私校來說都應該是個賣點吧」Greg說

「我會讓阿米爾去調查Flynn的薪水到底是由誰支付的」Vera說

「重新檢視一下那些轉到Lock診所的學生是由誰蓋章的」Greg說

「有日班校護和Flynn的印章」Vera說「但大部分我們辨識出有虐待跡象的學生都是由Flynn核准的」

「15年前死在廁所的那個學生日班校護有印象嗎?」Greg問

「他在筆錄上說的是”他被發現的時候已經死了，所以老師們認為我沒有被通知的必要”」Vera說

「那個學生的家屬有回電了嗎?」Greg問

「還沒，飛機延遲了」Vera說

「要到了，我得走了」Greg說

「掰」Vera掛斷電話開始調查這條新的線索

他們下車後試著按電鈴但電鈴沒有發出半點聲音

「八成是壞了」米勒說著開始用力拍門「Flynn!我們是警察!」

「我繞到後面去看看」Greg很快跑到後門去，在米勒拍門前就該先告訴他的，這樣才能避免嫌犯從後門逃跑

米勒在前門喊，Greg在後門也沒等到什麼動靜所以折回去和米勒會合

「我們直接進去吧」Greg說「門口的信看起來已經好幾天沒動過了」

「好，那我去找撬棍」米勒說

「你先等一下啊!」Greg拉住了米勒讓他站在旁邊等「要是弄壞了什麼都是我們警方要賠償的」

Greg在門口找了一下，花盆和腳踏墊下都找了一遍後他注意到那片荒蕪的花圃裡突兀的放著一顆石頭，他把石頭拿起來就看到了放在那下面的鑰匙，而那正是大門的鑰匙

這間房子開門以後撲鼻而來的臭味令米勒乾嘔，Greg也皺了鼻子，但這不是屍臭味，而是垃圾和食物還有酒臭味的混合，各種雜物堆放在房子裡，還剩下一半的某種微波食品在餐桌上形成了一個小生態圈，不知名的小蟲子在上面飛來飛去，白綠黑藍交雜的桌布不是局部染色而是因為食物倒在上面發霉而只有一塊變得極度噁心

「嘔」米勒拉起領口蓋住口鼻「這裡是死人了不成」

「死人不是這種味道，而且沒有蒼蠅」Greg皺著眉在垃圾堆中前進「Hannah Flynn!我們是警察!請你出來!」

Greg喊了幾次都沒有回應，他喊第二次的時候也把襯衫拉起來蓋住嘴，因為一些果蠅之類的小昆蟲在他大喊的時候差點跑進他嘴裡

「在這邊」米勒推開了一間房間的門後說

「Hannah Flynn」Greg對躺在床墊上的女人說

「他媽的別吵我」Flynn穿著睡衣躺在直接放在地上的床墊上，床單不知多久沒換過，布滿各種深淺不一的污漬，各種空酒瓶在房間地上彷彿是一片小森林，Greg無法在這裡移動而不踢倒某個鋁罐或者玻璃瓶，擦過嘔吐物的紙巾塞在角落已經變成硬塊就像水泥一樣頑固的黏在牆角，牆壁上黴菌的滋長讓人懷疑這個房子的住戶應該寫上真菌家族而不是Flynn

「我們是警察」Greg說「起來跟我們去警局」

「Fuck off」Flynn說

「所以你是拒捕囉?」Greg問

「他媽的我才不要去」Flynn說，他翻身後米勒看到他油膩結塊的黑髮差點吐出來，那上面沾了些乾燥的嘔吐物

「那我們只能逮捕你了，站起來」Greg說「你不起來我們就要動手拉你了」

「你們是誰啊」Flynn喝得爛醉，根本語無倫次

「警察」Greg說著從口袋拿出手套戴上，轉頭對米勒說「把手機拿出來錄影」

「啊?好!」米勒愣了一下後拿出手機開始錄影，Greg把Flynn從床墊上拉起，，Flynn試著甩掉Greg的手但一個喝得爛醉的瘦小女人根本不可能從Greg手裡掙脫，Greg想讓Flynn站穩的時候對方跌坐在床墊上

「你沒事吧?」Greg話還沒說完，Flynn抓著一個酒瓶往Greg頭上揮去

「FUCK!」米勒大叫，Greg後退了幾步靠在牆上

「滾開!別碰我!」Flynn喊

「你因為襲警被捕了!」Greg用手肘內側的襯衫靠了一下自己的額頭，衣服上沒有血跡表示他只是挨了一下，不用立刻處理，他拿出手銬用更有強制性的手法把Flynn上銬帶出這間垃圾屋

鄰居們都站在門口看著打破他們寧靜生活的這齣好戲，米勒把Flynn塞進警車後座後鎖上車門走到對面去向住戶借了洗手間，Greg也向隔壁的老太太打招呼，向他借了洗手間好把自己弄乾淨

「那傢伙又做了什麼啊?」老太太站在廁所外問「你是哪來的?聽起來不像我們這邊的警察啊」

「薩莫賽特」Greg用肥皂把手好好洗乾淨後脫掉了自己的外套，外套背部的部分沾上了一些黴菌和髒汙，他洗了把臉在鏡子裡好好看了一下被酒瓶打到的部分，他的額角肯定會腫起來，被擊中的時候他眼冒金星，要不是那個地方髒得讓他死命站穩不想倒下他肯定會摔倒在地

「喔!你是那些倫敦來的警察吧!」老太太一副驚喜的樣子，如果這位老太太是證人他將會滔滔不絕的說著鄰里八卦並且需要被不斷的提醒警察來只是想知道他上次見到隔壁鄰居是什麼時候，而且這些老太太會想盡辦法把所有茶水和餅乾塞進他們肚子裡

「我是蘇格蘭場的探長之一沒錯」Greg說「我想請問一下Mrs.Flynn平常是什麼樣的人?」

「Miss.Flynn，那種女人沒有人敢和他結婚的」老太太請Greg坐下，Greg強調了他很快就得走，所以不必給他茶水

「他平常是什麼樣的鄰居?」Greg問

「很安靜或者很吵，通常他會出來買酒，然後就不怎麼見到她了，但有時候他喝醉了就會在街上鬧事，他之前酒駕撞進超市呢!」老太太說

「這個我們知道，你知道他原本是做什麼工作的嗎?」Greg問

「不知道，我們只曉得他原本做的工作似乎很少需要出門上班，但他卻一直有錢買酒，他去年”退休”以後就一直住在這」老太太說

「你說”退休”的原因是?」Greg問

「他好像是被開除的，但還是拿到了一大筆退休金」老太太說「他在酒吧裡說過他的雇主都是些垃圾什麼的，真不曉得有誰會雇用他」

「他給你們造成過麻煩嗎?」Greg問

「有時候他會在街上吐，還有他會酒駕，除此之外我們不怎麼往來」老太太說

「你有見過別人來拜訪他嗎?」Greg問

「沒有，他有時候會去領錢，除了領錢和買酒外他不怎麼出門的」老太太說

「好，謝謝妳的配合」Greg摸了額頭上的腫塊皺著眉

「你撞到了?」老太太問

「剛才被拿酒瓶敲了」Greg苦笑

「你等會啊，我拿東西給你冰敷」老太太說著踩著小快步進了廚房，很快拿著一小包裝了冰塊的夾鏈袋出來，大小剛好可以拿在手上，Greg謝過老太太後便去和米勒會合了

「你去這麼久我還以為你洗澡了」米勒說

「我很想洗」Greg冰敷著額頭上的腫塊「我是打聽了一下Flynn的作息，他顯然除了領錢買酒外他根本不出門」

「希望他不會吐在警車上」米勒說，在後座的Flynn已經醉倒了，車上都是Flynn身上那股噁心的味道，所以開車回去的路上他們都把車窗拉下來通風，不然他們絕對會吐死在半路上

到警局後Flynn還得被關進拘留室等他酒醒，Greg和米勒身上的味道令人無法忽視，所以兩個人被局長”特許”提早回去休息，說是特許，不如說是為了所有人的鼻子著想，Flynn的偵訊會由Vera負責所以Greg也不需要留下

Greg在飯店洗完澡後忘了頭上被敲了一下直接趴在床上，痛得爬起來摸了額頭，那裡已經腫起來了，他的頭髮蓋不過去，接下來幾天一定很顯眼，他只能往好處想，至少玻璃酒瓶沒有整個在他頭上破掉

他猶豫了一下拿了手機打電話給 Mycroft的私人手機，很快就接通了

「這麼早?」 Mycroft問

「休息時間」Greg說「你不是開擴音吧?」

「不是」 Mycroft說

「我被嫌犯在額頭上敲了一下，我沒事，但腫起來了很顯眼，所以如果Cecil看到了我會說我撿東西站起來時撞到桌子了」Greg說

「是什麼武器」 Mycroft語調突然改變

「只是個酒瓶，嫌犯是個女醉鬼，力氣不大，我很好，真的」Greg安撫「能讓我和Cecil視訊嗎?我很想他」

「稍等一下」 Mycroft掛斷了電話拿著手機下樓

「PAPA!!」Cecil對著平板電腦大喊，他手上抱著小海豹娃娃，他的頭髮捲得亂七八糟的，顯然給他綁辮子不是個很好的點子，他現在頭髮捲得和 Sherlock沒兩樣

「嗨!昨天好玩嗎?」Greg問「Daddy說你們去公園玩了?」

「我遇到Doctor!」Cecil比手畫腳地說著昨天在公園遇見他最喜歡的演員之一的故事，Greg躺在床上微笑著看兒子興奮的說個不停的樣子，他真想把他抱起來，聞聞他的頭髮.親親他的小臉，等他回去他不管 Mycroft怎麼說，他絕對要帶Cecil上樓睡幾天

「David人真好對吧」Greg在Cecil說完後說

「嗯!Doctor終於是紅頭髮了!*」Cecil說

(*DTT在Good Omens裡面是紅髮，Doctor重生後外表改變一直殘念沒有變成紅髮過)

「那你們在公園玩得開心嗎?」Greg問

「Daddy很不會玩」Cecil說「他被飛盤打到鼻子了」

「那只是意外，親愛的」Greg說

「Daddy說不痛，可是打到鼻子一定會痛」Cecil說

「Daddy好得很，不用擔心他」Greg說「玩遊戲有時候就是會有小意外，你和Daddy昨天還做了什麼?」

「Daddy讓我去和其他小朋友玩，還有帶我去吃冰淇淋，我們一起玩飛盤」Cecil掰著手指說「Rosie和Uncle Sherlock回來了!所以我們昨天一起吃晚餐喔!」

「你和Daddy跟Sherlock他們三個?」Greg問，那倒是個罕見景象，通常這幾個人只在和Mr.跟Mrs.Holems吃晚餐時才會同時出現

「對啊，不過Daddy和Sherlock一直在旁邊不知道在說什麼」Cecil說

「那你和Rosie有一起玩嗎?」Greg問，有孩子在場的時候那對兄弟要吵架就會自己找個角落小聲的對彼此用語言核彈攻擊，那是常態了

「後來我在Rosie家和他一起玩，Rosie有新的玩具槍，他打的超準的!」Cecil說

Greg聽Cecil形容昨晚在221B的家庭歡樂時光(顯然 Sherlock幹了某種讓 Mycroft必須對他說教/拌嘴兩個小時的好事，八成是出去辦案的時候做了危險的事)，Rosie從John那學到瞄準的技巧，但221B現在依然禁止BB槍的存在

「Papa你什麼時候才要回家」Cecil在最後趴在桌上說

「我還不知道」Greg說「我很想你」

「你也要想Daddy，不然Daddy會難過」Cecil說

「哈哈我當然想他」Greg笑了說

「Papa你回來以後我們和Daddy一起玩好不好」Cecil撒嬌的說

「好~當然好~」Greg說「Daddy說晚上你現在都和他一起睡啊」

「對啊」Cecil說

「你又跑去和Daddy撒嬌了啊」Greg笑

「是Daddy讓我上去的」Cecil說「而且我都~沒有尿床!」

「嘿嘿，如果你尿床Daddy一定會跟我說的」Greg說

「我沒有尿床所以Daddy不會跟你說!」Cecil說

「Daddy有給你講床邊故事嗎?」Greg問

「有時候有」Cecil說「可是我都聽不完」

「就睡著了?」Greg笑

「眼睛就閉起來了」Cecil硬是不肯承認他很快就會睡著

「糟糕，Papa要接工作的電話了，要說掰掰了喔」Greg看著來電顯示說

「Papa掰掰，快點回家」Cecil說

「好，掰掰，我愛你」Greg對Cecil說

「Love you」Cecil對著平板電腦做了個飛吻，結束了視訊通話， Mycroft一直抱著筆電坐在旁邊工作沒有加入對話，但旁聽了全程

「Daddy還在忙嗎?」Cecil趴在 Mycroft腿上問

「快要結束了」 Mycroft說

「Daddy我想到院子玩」Cecil說

「去吧」 Mycroft說，在Cecil跑向後院的時候 Mycroft在筆電角落開啟了一個監控視窗，正對著院子裡的監視器讓他可以放心的讓Cecil自己在院子裡玩耍

Greg出差後他就讓Cecil上樓一起睡了，每天都是，因為他覺得Cecil會需要更多陪伴，而他每天晚上都會感覺到小手小腳在自己身上踢打，Cecil睡覺總是動來動去的，有時候 Mycroft轉頭看到的是一雙小腳，有一晚他因為壓迫感醒來發現Cecil橫躺在自己胸口，有時候Cecil比較早起會偷偷的戳他的臉或者把他鼻子捏住惡作劇，但在他皺眉轉頭後Cecil就會摀著嘴偷笑

有時候Cecil起得太早決定鑽回被窩時會完全躲進被子裡，靠在他腰際抱著他睡著，而他這陣子大多晚起，因為他會躺在床上用手機解決一部份工作，輕撫著兒子的頭髮和臉等到平常的起床時間再把他喚醒

看著Cecil大字形睡在他身旁還留下許多空間的樣子，他很久沒有感到自己的床這麼空曠了

\-----------------------------------------------------

這個世界的Good Omens和DW都是電視劇,演員也存在

Brooker其實在第二部曲就被提及過了,他就是那個去生小孩的男檢察官,天生性器官比較異常,但其實不同的人聽到的異常版本不同,Greg只知道他似乎是兩邊都有但原本只有男性的有在運作,不過這當然不是完全正確的

Brooker檢察官不會對雷說他矮發飆是因為他其實在意的是不被當作男性看待

然後一開始家長對Mycroft的懷疑就是覺得他是怪叔叔沒錯XDDDDDDDD


	25. Chapter 25

Greg在旅館房間裡休息了一段時間，才打算下樓去吃晚餐電話就響了

「Lestrade」Greg接起手機說

「是我，Brooker」Brooker說「連絡上15年前廁所意外的學生的父母了，他們同意開挖了」

「誰開車?」Greg 爬起來穿上褲子

「我開，你被砸那一下我也不放心你開車」Brooker說

「現在走嗎?」Greg問

「你去吃點東西我們半個小時後見，我會去接你的」Brooker說

Greg簡單的吃了點東西在門口等到了Brooker，天已經黑了，GPS的微弱光線在車上稍微有些刺眼，Brooker調整了那東西的亮度

「那邊的法醫和警察已經準備開挖了」Brooker說「那對父母不願意在現場目睹這一切所以只有警方和檢方跟法醫會到場」

「失去一個孩子已經夠令人難受了，現在還要承受他可能是被殺害的，我可以理解他們為什麼不來」Greg說

路途上Brooker有一搭沒一搭的和Greg聊著案情和各自的家庭生活，Brooker的父母過渡溺愛這個意外得來的孫子讓Brooker有些擔憂，而他丈夫正在考慮要開另一間咖啡廳，可是找不到合適的地點

「這個孩子的名字也叫做Tyler啊」Greg開了燈在看這個15年前死去的孩子的檔案，看起來有些害羞的蒼白男孩戴著一副圓圓的大眼鏡讓他看起來比實際年齡還要小

「連拼法都跟我的名字一樣」Brooker說，他的名字就叫做Tyler Brooker，只看名字無法分辨他的性別，Greg猜這是他父母刻意選擇的名字，中性且男女皆可

「Tyler也是個常見的名字，各種拼法都是」Greg說「不過現在大概大家只會想到那個唱歌的美國女孩子吧」

「他的名字拼法不一樣，你家孩子的名字現在倒是比較退流行了」Brooker說

「相信我，Cecil已經是很好的選擇了，我丈夫家的人都有些怪名字，不過他的中間名是Sherlock，全寫出來也很不普通了」Greg說

「他的全名是什麼?」Brooker問

「Caecilius Sherlock Lestrade-Holmes」Greg說「 Sherlock聽到我們給他用他的名字當中間名的反應就跟丟進冰水裡的貓一樣」他笑著說

「Caecilius?你們真的把這個登記在他的正式名字裡?」Brooker問

「我老公去填的表格，而且我的全名是Gregory，現在也沒幾個人會喊我的教名」Greg說

「......」Brooker皺眉沒有說什麼「你兒子現在應該是最活潑的年紀吧?」

「他靜下來的時候安靜的不像個孩子，大概和他爸爸的個性很有關係，平常只有他和Daddy在家，我老公在家工作的時候他就會乖乖的自己在家裡玩，不會吵鬧」Greg說「不過他和別人玩的時候也沒有大部分男孩那麼粗魯，他也踢球，踢得還滿不錯的，他的運動神經以後絕對比他Daddy好，...不過這標準其實有點低」

「書呆子?」Brooker笑了問

「差不多，還是個上過公學的書呆子」Greg說「但他手很巧，廚藝還很棒，寫字很漂亮」

「Yeah，Good for you，我的很會泡咖啡」Brooker說

「這不是競賽吧?如果是我還能多講幾項」Greg開玩笑的說

「喔老天，省省吧，我負責開車要是連我都暈車了我們今天就別想及時到達法醫那了」Brooker翻了個白眼

他們沉默了一會

「這樣真不錯」Greg開口

「是啊」Brooker說

「好幾天沒有這樣輕鬆的對話了」Greg說

「我很難想像你們平時面談被害者和證人的感觸，但看你們傳回來的資料就夠令人抑鬱了」Brooker說

「我都不想讓我兒子去念伊頓了」Greg說

「那個伊頓?!」Brooker問

「Yup，顯然除了 Sherlock因為行為問題被拒絕外，每個Holmes家的男孩出生起就在學校預約好了入學名額，如果沒有意外，Cecil以後會和他爸爸上一樣的學校」Greg說「我知道我常常吐槽這些貴族學校，但我也知道那種學校才有足夠的資源和師資來對付我兒子，他現在已經會好幾種語言了，數學比我還好，而他才四歲，我丈夫在那上學的時候都嫌那裡無聊所以跳級上了大學，不知道我兒子到時候會不會也跟他一樣，但看了聖喬治這樣的案子...這些家長也認為他們為孩子選了最好的學校，可是孩子不在身邊會發生什麼事我很難完全不去想」

「...他是個特別的孩子對吧」Brooker說

「是啊，獨一無二」Greg想到Cecil表情變得溫和放鬆「他很特別，和其他孩子不一樣，可是他也很善良，很溫柔的對待身邊的人」

「......」Brooker猶豫了一會後開口「養育特殊的孩子很累人」

「其實Cecil很好照顧，除了剛出生那幾個月，那時候我們幾乎沒辦法好好睡一覺」Greg說

「我是說等他長大，需要離開家庭和其他人互動的時候」Brooker看著前方昏暗的道路，這一段的路燈壞了所以他把遠光燈打開「他會有很多問題，而外人會對他有很多意見，第一次去學校就像是第一次與這個世界衝撞，如果不知道踩煞車，你就會撞毀在起跑點上」

「我沒有想到這些，他之前和其他孩子相處得很好所以我沒有想到要擔心這個」Greg說

「玩伴和同學是不一樣的，玩伴是挑選來的，而同學是你必須忍耐的」Brooker說「我的父母在我剛上小學的時候每天都來學校，而我的母親更是陪我上了一個禮拜的學才肯讓我自己留在學校」

「這好像有點太保護過度了?」Greg問

「他們不會這樣對我哥哥們」Brooker說「我哥哥們說要去游泳他們毫不猶豫的就會把泳褲扔到他們頭上讓他們肚子餓了再回來，而我如果想跟去，我的父母就會親自帶我去」

「是因為你是老么吧?」Greg問

「也有那個因素」Brooker說「我不知道我和其他男孩有什麼不同，但我的父母為我生活中一切平凡的小事心驚膽跳，我的房間牆壁是黃色的，我的玩具有娃娃但不會有芭比，有汽車和玩具刀但不會有士兵，我的頭髮一直是半長不短的」

「喔」Greg聽懂了「他們很在意你的感受」

「因為他們也不知道該怎麼對我」Brooker說「我很感激他們對自己不知所措的重視，所以我沒有在出生後就被搞成女孩子，老實說醫院的醫生對他們很有意見，因為他們覺得越早解決越好，在我開始說自己是男孩後他們就把我當作兒子養育，可是我依然和我哥哥們不一樣」

「他們擔心你像擔心女兒嗎?」Greg問，他帶著試探的語氣，因為他知道Brooker最討厭被當作女性對待

「如果我是女兒他們可能還不會這麼擔心我」Brooker說「我經常得回去看醫生，推遲了我的青春期直到我絕對肯定我是男的，我他媽當時完全不能理解這有什麼難的，我他媽有老二」

「O...Ky」Greg簡直想掐死自己，OK是什麼回應?還有某些人絕對不敢問出口但背地裡八卦的問題之一意外得到解答而且沒用上好幾輪啤酒算是他運氣好嗎?

「不過專家什麼的有他們的考量，我現在可以理解」Brooker說

「呃...我可以問個問題嗎?」Greg問

「你不會理解我的...工具箱看起來有多混亂的，對任何普通人來說我看起來都很奇怪，我做過幾次手術，還有靠荷爾蒙治療才得到我身體原來的模樣」Brooker說「頭髮.衣服.鬍子這些外表都是很容易的目標，但身體就是這個樣子，所以髮型這種小改變對我來說很重要，至少在別人見到你的時候會用你希望被理解的方式去判斷你的身分」

「所以你真的有兩組工具嗎?」Greg問

「實際上比較像有人往螺絲起子部門裡扔了一把榔頭」Brooker皺著眉想了個比喻「畢竟每個人就這麼點材料，同一團肉只能做一套東西，同時有香腸跟兩顆水煮蛋又要有個通道是互相衝突的，我看起來接近男性，但實際上有功能的東西都是另一邊的，只是荷爾蒙治療控制了我不想要的部分」

「我可以理解你為什麼不跟別人解釋這件事，太尷尬而且複雜了」Greg苦笑

「我試過，大學時代的夜生活就這樣毀了，我是個同性戀，而學校裡就那幾個Gay也不把我當男的」Brooker嘆氣「很好笑對吧，拚了命的去成為男性，然後你不想要的那部分偏偏又頑固的復活了，我的孩子剖腹早產，因為沒有足夠的空間容納他或者讓他出生，對我來說那整個過程非常不真實，好像你多長出一顆頭一樣，那部分不該是我的身體，可是我可以感覺到這一切」

「我很難想像自己肚子裡有個生命，除非上次 Sherlock給我吃的東西裡有什麼我不知道的寄生蟲卵」Greg皺眉想了一下說

「我絕對不吃那傢伙給的任何食物」Brooker說「我在剖腹前和醫生討論過了，拿掉了我不需要的那些器官，送給他們去研究或者什麼都好，我不想要那些內臟」他幾乎是刻意的迴避了那些專屬於女性的名詞「...我不覺得那該在我體內，就像惡作劇一樣，有人故意給我塞了一個人類溫室」

「Fucking hell，那大概是我聽過最有創意的說法!」Greg忍不住笑噴

「我也覺得聽起來很詭異」Brooker笑「但上寄宿學校這種沒有隱私的空間就不適合我了，我青春期的時候看起來還不完整，而且經常得回診，也許未來學校會改變，我們這樣的孩子也能和同性別的手足一起上學」

「我覺得你的父母肯定很擔心你會被欺負」Greg說

「我除了身高外沒有人會看出我和其他男孩有什麼不同，我和大家一起打球一起上學，除了老師外沒有人知道我有什麼特殊之處」Brooker說「我也很粗魯，還經常和男同學打架，我還拉過我討厭的女孩子的頭髮，我父母後來來學校都是因為我調皮搗蛋」

「我很肯定Cecil不會像你這樣讓我每天被老師叫去學校」Greg笑著說「他乖得像小天使」

「...Look，我其實是想說，如果你需要談談的話我很樂意和你討論的，養大我們這樣的小孩很辛苦，我不知道你們接受到什麼程度，但不要逼他違背他的自我認同會讓他和你們快樂很多，我認識不少..」Brooker語重心長的說到一半就被Greg打斷

「Wait.wait. wait.」Greg連忙打斷他「你以為Cecil留長髮的原因是..喔老天，我還在想你怎麼願意和我說這些，我很抱歉讓你誤會了，我的老天啊」

「What!?」Brooker把車子停到路邊的急轉和急煞讓Greg差點撞上擋風玻璃「ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!」他的臉因為尷尬而通紅

「Cecil不肯剪頭髮是因為他以前被理髮師割傷過耳朵，我不知道你會誤會...Oh fuck，是因為他綁辮子嗎?那是我老公的秘書無聊幫他綁的」Greg意識到自己正在不停的乾笑和致歉，而Brooker正在經歷一場內在的自我爆炸

「你給我下車!!不!我等下就把你踹進那個Tyler被挖出來的坑裡!」Brooker叫

「我會保守你的秘密的!真的!喔天啊我真的不知道你這麼細心，通常我和別人說我兒子的時候他們都只是假裝在聽而已!」Greg說

「我他媽現在就把你踹下這個山谷!」Brooker臉紅得跟番茄似的大叫著

「那頂多一米深摔不死我!你這近視眼!」Greg忍不住笑出來「我真的會保密的!你真的很細心啊!而且人很善良!別繼續計畫謀殺我封口了!我們都有小孩要養!」他吐槽著像一隻抓狂的倉鼠的檢察官

大約十分鐘後他們才繼續往目的地前進，Greg接手駕駛，Brooker大部分的時間都在後座把臉埋在手裡不想見人，深深的反省著自己為什麼會這麼容易就以為Greg家的狀況和他一樣特殊，也許是因為Greg以他的年紀和背景來說意外的非常能接受他這樣的特殊身分，而且從未對他有過無理的提問或觀察

「在一群男孩裡只要個性溫柔點.內向點真的很容易被欺負啊」Greg說「這個Tyler就是這種孩子」

「而且他身材矮小還戴眼鏡」Brooker從自我懷疑和尷尬地獄裡爬出來「我希望你能保守我的秘密」

「我知道 Sherlock跳樓是假的，在他"死後"不久就知道了」Greg說

「你說...啊?」Brooker愣住了

「而我的耳朵隨時可能會開始失去聽力，我的親人也是，我的母親晚年完全聽不見，我的大姊做了手術才避免失去聽力，我的妹妹和外甥都完全失聰」Greg接著說「我會保守你的秘密的，Tyler Brooker」他很平靜的說「我知道你是好心想幫助我，我知道這種感覺，如果我發現有聽力障礙的孩子沒有被帶去就醫或者開始學習手語我也會想介入」

「啊，你的確會手語」Brooker想到Greg負責的那起連環殺人案的嫌犯就是緘默症所以只能用手語交談

「雖然不太一樣但我可以想像你和你父母的感受，因為自己的家人比起普通人還要脆弱些所以會很擔心他們在陌生的環境裡能不能安全的生活」Greg說「這個世界是為了平凡的健全普通人打造的，因為聽不見或者性別就可能會無法躲過或者招來危險」

「人們最惡劣的一面很容易就會因為弱者而顯露」Brooker說「好人也很多，但只要示弱就會有人想踩著你玩」

「現在的社會很不錯」Greg說「但有時候還是會被混帳提醒不是所有人都跟上時代」

「我們的工作就是把這些混帳送進牢裡」Brooker說「有人出錢要獄警對Gleen Fisher動私刑，十萬英鎊」

「這是什麼時候的事?」Greg驚訝的問

「我決定來這的那天」Brooker說「這目前只有少部分人知道，Child和Vera應該也不曉得」

「是被害者的家長嗎?」Greg問「可是Fisher的身分應該沒有被公布啊」

「試圖買通獄警的是一個曾經在同一個監獄服刑過的詐欺犯，他的帳戶多了一筆錢，但他和聖喬治沒有關聯」Brooker說「我們現在懷疑的是當時起訴他的檢察官，他的妻子是這一帶的人，他的兒子兩年前畢業，但我們沒有直接證據可以證明是他指使的，我會出差的也是為了遠離任何可能的”外力影響”」

「避免你被賄賂或者威脅」Greg說

「就算是法律的執行和守護者，遇到自己的孩子也會把地獄的大門打開」Brooker說「應該說，正因為是自己的孩子，所以會毫不猶豫地把所有惡魔釋放出來」

「你覺得我們被指派負責這起案子是刻意的嗎?」Greg問

「我是個剛因為揍過同事而停職回來的問題檢察官，脾氣還有點暴躁，你就是個拆彈部隊，專門處理燙手山芋的傢伙，我知道他們派我負責這個案件和我的身分有關，而你我想只是單純習慣把這種大案子往你桌上扔了，Vera是唯一有時間負責這種大案子的性犯罪組長，Gooding探長在調查這幾個月來在夜店的迷姦案，Child你也知道他本來就是調查兒童色情的，我雖然會不爽他們把我們當擋箭牌，如果出了爭議就會把我們的隱私洩漏出去改變輿論，”嘿!我們真的很在乎這些學生的觀感，這傢伙是個變性的而那傢伙是個基佬，我們還有女人在負責這個案子喔”」Brooker誇張的模仿了油腔滑調的政客「Fuck them all，至少我們能做好這份工作，他們的盤算不關我們的事」

「嗯，我也覺得與其讓會把事情搞砸的人來還不如讓他們把我們當工具耍，至少我們能把事情做好」Greg點頭

「快到了」Brooker指著前方「右轉就是了」

他們站在驗屍台旁，中年法醫戴著眼鏡和他們寒暄了一會，確認了程序都有被確實遵守

「所以你們直接把整個棺材拿過來了」Greg看著檯子上那個略小的棺材

「他的親人當時在場，他們不想見到打開的樣子所以只好整個帶來了，這樣也不用擔心缺了什麼」法醫說

法醫助理拿著相機記錄屍檢過程，棺材打開後一股特殊的霉味撲鼻而來，助理憋著氣看了早就戴上口罩的警察和檢察官淡定的觀察著證據

「骨骸完整，已經徹底白骨化」法醫拿起頭骨「找到了」他指著頭骨太陽穴處「鈍器挫傷，呈長條直線狀.有個轉角，符合聖喬治廁所洗手台的邊緣形狀，後腦杓…」他把頭骨翻面「枕骨沒有受損的跡象，目前看來原本的死因…恐怕是錯誤的，我們接著把剩下的骨骼也檢查一遍吧，然後把他放好，讓家人帶回去，還有那個洗手台的邊緣尺寸可能..」

「這裡」Greg從筆記上撕下一張便條紙「這是長度和寬度，材質是陶瓷，撞到的位置根據證詞應該是轉角處」

「你去量過?」法醫驚訝的看著Greg

「我讓人去量過，還拍過證物照，還好他們沒拆掉那個洗手台」Greg說，他抬頭才注意到法醫的表情有多訝異「呃…有什麼問題嗎?」

「你們蘇格蘭場的人都這麼注重細節嗎?」法醫幾乎是讚嘆的說

「不，只是這傢伙經常和一個只要你漏了一毫米就會侮辱你全家智商的小王八蛋一起破案」Brooker說的是 Sherlock，令人驚訝的是只要被觸碰到地雷就會爆炸的Brooker在和 Sherlock見過超過5次面後還沒有真正的揍過他，而 Sherlock絕對看出他和普通人哪裡不同了

「啊~鑑識科學方面的菁英訓練是吧，我猜你們的講師非常嚴格」法醫微笑著說，他顯然沒聽懂Brooker說的是真正的一個小混蛋，一個住在貝克街會用低音砲問你是不是經常因為腦子裡的水聲而困擾的成年叛逆青少年

Greg讓助理把他手機裡的照片列印出來給法醫讓他比對頭骨上的創傷痕跡，最後的結論是幾乎可以肯定是撞及洗手台造成的

「這個角度很難自己撞出來」法醫讓年輕的助理站在桌子邊，動手調整他的動作，最後助理得跪在椅子上才能做出相似的角度「除非是失去平衡往側面倒下，不然這個撞擊位置很不自然」

「但如果因為失去平衡往側面倒下就會用這種姿勢撞上太陽穴」Brooker說

「我看了他之前的驗屍文件裡的照片」法醫翻開一份文件指著一張退色的拍立得「他的指甲掀開了一點，造成了輕微的出血，最可能是想抓住某種東西，比如身旁的人的衣服，我推測是衣服是因為這張照片裡他的指甲縫裡有某種纖維，加上手臂上的瘀痕，他用側面倒下的時候試圖抓住旁人穩住自己，但他的頭撞上了洗手台導致他腦出血死亡」

「有多少是法庭上可用的證據?」Greg看了Brooker

「至少我們可以證實Tyler的死因不是後腦撞擊地面」Brooker看著解剖台上整齊排列的森森白骨「他的骨骸有其他舊傷痕跡嗎?」

「沒有，怎麼這麼問?」法醫問

「因為這些年來的被害者都因為霸凌留下了各種舊傷，最常見的就是骨裂復原痕跡，不會嚴重到影響外觀但對傷者來說會很痛」Brooker說

「在我看來他的骨頭只能告訴我幾件事，他是個還沒長出智齒而且還未發育完全的白人男性，因為頭部的一次撞擊失去性命，如果他身上有其他舊傷也沒有在骨頭上留下更多痕跡」法醫說

「如果當時他的死亡有被詳細調查」Brooker拿起從棺材裡被拿出的陪葬品之一，一個組裝到一半的機器人模型和剩下的零件「也許我們就知道他抓住的人是誰了」

「照片上只能看出纖維是紅色的，有這張照片本身就是奇蹟了，我猜當時驗屍的人也很懷疑他的死因」法醫說

「紅色的衣服太多了」Brooker嘆氣

「他是11月死的」Greg突然想到「聖喬治的制服沒有紅色但是級長都會有一條紅色的圍巾」

「你確定嗎?你怎麼知道他們有紅圍巾的?」Brooker問

「Boe說過他弟弟很嚮往成為級長，紅圍巾對聖喬治的學生和校友來說是有重要意義的紀念品」Greg說

「跟你合作就是這點好」Brooker拍了Greg的肩膀拿起手機往外走，他在電話上要人去調查15年前聖喬治的所有級長的身分，級長一定是高年級生，而和Tyler有所交集的人數並不多

Brooker負責開車帶Greg回旅館，他看得出Greg已經很累了不適合開車，當手機震動時Greg才發現自己睡著了，他連忙接起電話

「PAPA!」Cecil的聲音即使沒有開擴音也被Brooker聽得一清二楚

「小聲點，我聽得見」Greg說「你怎麼用這支電話?」他看到的來電顯示寫的是家裡的室內電話

「Daddy在忙，我不能拿他的電話」Cecil說「Alex也在忙」

「喔你真貼心，讓他們忙吧」Greg揉了眼睛讓自己清醒「Alex一整天都在我們家嗎?」

「不是，晚餐後Alex突然來的」Cecil說「Daddy說有人搞砸了，所以他會很忙」

「Well，我猜也是」Greg說，如果安西亞一整天都在他們家那就只是很忙的一天，但突然來加班就表示有某種緊急事件發生了「現在很晚了，你能自己上床睡覺嗎?」

「我睡不著」Cecil說

「你現在是在哪打電話的?」Greg問

「客廳」Cecil說，他正雙手拿著市話坐在沙發上和Greg講電話，身旁放著他的小海豹娃娃

「你在看電視嗎?」Greg問

「Daddy說可以看，可是我不想看了」Cecil說

「你是餓了嗎?」Greg問，會讓Cecil看電視到這麼晚表示 Mycroft沒有時間哄他上床睡覺，或者處理突發事件花了比他預期更長的時間

「沒有」Cecil說「我想找Daddy可是現在我不能進書房，Papa你什麼時候回家?你今天會回來嗎?我可以等你嗎?」

「噢親愛的」Greg心疼的皺眉「很抱歉，我今天不會回家」

「可是你出去好久了…」Cecil不開心的嘟噥

「我知道，我也很想快點回家」Greg聽到Cecil打呵欠的聲音「你想睡覺嗎?」

「可是Daddy還在工作」Cecil說，他雖然是個很早慧的四歲小孩但他幾乎每天都需要爸爸或者其他大人哄一會才會安心的上床睡覺，除了和Rosie一起睡的時候，那會變成他催Rosie快點睡

「你刷牙了嗎?」Greg問

「刷了，洗完澡換好睡衣了」Cecil說，他正穿著小雞圖樣的睡衣

「那Papa講故事給你聽好不好?」Greg說「這個電話和手機一樣可以拿著走的，你帶著電話上床睡覺吧，我會給你講故事」

「這個不像手機啊，他有好多按鍵，長得更像計算機」Cecil說

「哈哈哈」Greg忍不住笑了「相信我，以前的老手機就長這樣，把電視關了上床睡覺吧」

Greg雖然眼睛都快睜不開了但依然堅持著沒睡著，Brooker早就把收音機關了不想影響Greg和孩子的通話，車上剩下的是Greg講故事的聲音，他很難找到Cecil沒聽過的故事，所以他會隨便改編他聽過的故事，說好聽點是改編，實際上就是他忘記細節而胡謅一通，但對於能自己閱讀而且每天都抱著書本的Cecil來說這樣的奇怪故事正好適合他，他講了一個黑白小羊的故事，小黑羊喜歡冒險而小白羊因為羊毛太厚了不喜歡走動，只會把腳收起來讓圓滾滾的身體滾下山坡來逃避大野狼，這個故事的結局是小白羊發現自己其實是綿羊而不是山羊，把羊毛剃了賣掉後和小黑羊去度假，Brooker聽得滿頭問號，而Cecil問的問題變少了，他聽得出來這孩子已經快睡著了

「Why do birds，Suddenly appear?Everytime you are near~Just like me，They long to be，Close to you~」Greg輕聲唱起了Close to you*，不知道為什麼這是他腦子裡想到的第一首緩慢又容易使人入睡的曲子

(*就是在婚禮上Greg唱給Lily的那首歌)

電話那頭已經沒有回應了，Greg知道Cecil已經睡著了微笑著掛了電話把手機放回口袋裡

「你是個好爸爸」Brooker說

「謝謝」Greg打了個大呵欠

「你丈夫怎麼這時間還在工作?我以為他是Soho族?」Brooker問

「算是政府的某種顧問，有時候會有突發事件他就得加班」Greg說「Cecil上小學後之後他會恢復原本的上班時間，每天朝九晚五隨傳隨到還得經常出差和加班，這種長時間出差對我來說會變得非常困難」

「你會放心讓 Sherlock照顧他嗎?」Brooker很懷疑的問

「 Sherlock實際上是個很不錯的家長，除了他本身就需要一個監護人，感謝老天我們有John」Greg苦笑「我岳父母這幾年也住在倫敦，所以我們會有辦法的」

「我們兩個的父母也經常幫忙照顧孩子，不過主要是我老公」Brooker說「還好他是個咖啡師，孩子都是他在照顧」見過Brooker丈夫的人會懷疑這兩個人怎麼搭上線的，他丈夫是個滿手刺青綁了個Man bun(男性包子頭/髮髻)的高個子，看起來家裡會有幾盆可疑的.能捲成菸草狀的綠色植物(大麻)的那種人，而Brooker看起來像從法律課本和英文辭典裡召喚出來的小精靈「回去後休假幾天陪陪孩子吧」

「正有此打算」Greg說「我想跟他在後院做點東西」

「種花?」Brooker問

「反正是能讓我們一家三口享受休息時間的東西，還沒想到」Greg聳肩

Greg回到旅館沖澡後馬上就睡死了，他連電視都忘了關，頭髮也沒吹乾就把自己埋進棉被裡，做了個有奇怪白色綿羊的夢境

Mycroft終於阻止一起外交事件被新聞媒體報導並且成功避免了三名人質死亡，當他抬頭看時間時發現已經是凌晨馬上下樓去看Cecil是不是在客廳睡著了，客廳的電視和燈都關了，他輕輕推開Cecil的房門，Cecil抱著小海豹娃娃睡著了，小夜燈暖黃的燈光照在他臉上，而在他懷裡有一個不屬於這裡的物品

Mycroft走到Cecil床邊小心的不想擾動Cecil的美夢，把那個塑膠製品從他和小海豹娃娃之間拿出，客廳的電話上面顯示了通話時間和電話號碼，他有些歉疚的苦笑著親吻了Cecil的眉心，把他的被子拉好，現在太晚了，但他還是往那個號碼發了一張照片，讓Greg知道他那十幾分鐘讓Cecil睡得很安穩

Greg起床看到的第一則通知就是這張照片，而另一則是過濾後的級長名單，最有可能的是15年前Tyler死後不久就畢業的一個男孩，他現在在倫敦當會計，警察一上門他的臉色就變得慘白，他甚至沒有問為什麼警察要找自己，他從書架上拿了畢業紀念冊交給警察，只告訴妻兒自己必須回一趟老家就坐上警車了

畢業竟念冊裡有三個男孩的照片被圈起來，其中有Bret Lock，他們甚至不需要真的問他問題，他不停的告訴Vera那本來只是一場惡作劇，校長的孫子和他的朋友覺得Tyler仗著成績好太囂張了所以在廁所教訓他，他被叫去把風，他站在旁邊看著他們把Tyler推來推去，他們搶了Tyler的眼鏡，仗著身高優勢不還給他還拋給對方

「Jeff推了他一把，他滑倒了，地上因為Bret拿水潑他的關係全濕了」當年的級長哽咽的說「他抓了我的圍巾，我本來想拉住他的，可是我只聽到砰的一聲他就倒在地上了，一動也不動…」曾經的級長嘴唇發抖「Bret和Doug叫我們當作什麼都沒看到不然Doug的爺爺會讓我們無法畢業，後來我才知道Tyler死了」

「他證實了Watters的說法」Child探長在會議室裡說

「他會被起訴嗎?」米勒問

「我們無法證明他推了Tyler，他只是知情不報，而且他有受到Bret Lock和Doug Johnson的威脅」Brooker說「他頂多是證人」

「我去申請逮捕令」Greg嘆氣「Doug Johnson和校長Phil Johnson，另外兩個在場的男孩就交給你去通知他們到案說明了」

「了解」阿米爾點頭

Greg的調查工作在Watters接受正式的證人保護後就結束了，這起案子一點都不複雜，Lock和學校互相掩蓋彼此的醜事，Lock的成績和校方掩蓋的霸凌與性侵，而被放任的學生之間的欺凌在Fisher這樣的有心人鼓動下被利用.惡化成了可怕的”傳統”，這間學校就像一個養了一堆魚蝦卻從未被清理過的魚池一樣，充滿了汙穢和惡臭的泥濘，滋生了各種病菌和毒物，Fisher只是利用了這個已經腐敗的環境，而Ian Cassy的自殺只是刺破這層假面的最後一根刺而已

「你覺得聖喬治以後後怎麼樣?」Boe知道Greg今天晚上就要回倫敦，特地到旅館來送他，請他吃了晚餐

「如果那些家長贏了官司，或者他們賠錢和他們和解，這間學校至少會逼近破產」Greg吃著烤馬鈴薯「如果這間學校真的改變了他們的風氣，或許會繼續存在，考慮到這間學校的歷史和成功的校友，我覺得這間學校不會真的關閉」

「那這些讓我弟弟的學校變成地獄的人呢?」Boe說

「Lock不可能繼續當醫生，他犯了許多重罪，他至少大半輩子都得在監獄裡過了」Greg說「畢業生不可能有機會出獄，如果他運氣好的話可能會老死在監獄裡」但他很肯定會有人想盡辦法要讓他在監獄裡的生活變成地獄，他加害的學生大多有事業有成的父母，或者他們本身就是成功人士「校長和他孫子會被起訴，Van Born重啟了15年前那起意外的案子」

「Lestrade探長」Boe看著Greg「你為什麼能這麼冷靜?」

「相信我，那只是外在」Greg平淡的說「如果你的工作是打掃糞坑，你得學會憋氣，而做我這份工作得學會的就是把工作和私人情感分離但不對案件感到麻木，否則你會被毀掉」

「…也許我該聽我爸的去當郵差」Boe說

「你只是個鄉下小警察，這麼大的案子很少發生，你可以好好考慮」Greg說

「我加入了對聖喬治被害者家屬自救會」Boe說「我要他們為我弟弟的死付出代價」

「祝你好運」Greg真心的說「這會很辛苦，官司往往會耗費許多年」

Boe說了些感謝他的話，結帳後就先離開了，Greg知道若不讓這個年輕人加入這群憤怒的家長用法律把這間學校燒毀，他會用真正的火焰把學校夷為平地，他讓Greg想到那些攻擊甚至殺了傷害自己親人的罪犯的家屬，所以他只能鼓勵Boe投入自救會

一個月後聖喬治有教職員被五名學生指控性侵.更多霸凌案件被曝光，其他普通學校和寄宿學校的問題被曝光等等讓這段時間的新聞不斷的檢討校園的環境和教育，Greg因此不看電視新聞好幾個月

Greg回到家時已經九點了，Cecil聽見大門電子鎖打開的聲音馬上扔下玩具跑出來，直接撲進了Greg懷裡

「Papa我好想你!」Cecil抱著Greg的脖子不放，Greg把行李箱丟在一旁抱著兒子，親了他的臉好幾下

「我也想你」Greg笑著說

「歡迎回家」 Mycroft下樓說

「我回來了」Greg放下Cecil攬著 Mycroft親了他一下「接下來三天是我的家庭日，希望你沒事?」

「我不能保證，但目前應該沒有」 Mycroft說，他回到書房工作的時候Greg正在浴室和孩子打水仗

「Sir你不關門嗎?」安西亞問，書房的門大開著，他們安靜的工作時可以聽到Cecil大笑和尖叫嬉鬧的聲音

「我覺得這樣挺好的」 Mycroft說


	26. Chapter 26

這次有一部分是Amy的故事，是他在懷Cecil的時候的故事還有他工作的學校和一些他生活的背景

最後一個故事是我後來決定添上的，是Laskin的視角，所以更新拖延了點

\-----------------------------------

<日常突發狀況>

當你有小孩的時候你永遠不知道他們會做什麼

「Daddy~~Daddy~」Cecil的聲音突然在黑暗中出現，Greg覺得自己還在作夢，但又聽到了一次後他就迷迷糊糊的爬起來開燈

「Cecil?」Greg半夢半醒的打開了床頭燈看著爬上床尾的三歲兒子「你尿床了嗎?」

「我肚子餓」Cecil說「想吃蛋」

「現在才兩點」Greg看了手機，Cecil爬過來趴在他肚子上撒嬌「你不繼續睡嗎?」

「可是我餓~」Cecil說

「只是個煎蛋而已」 Mycroft掙扎著起身

「你繼續睡，我來就好，你明天一早就要開會不是嗎?」Greg把 Mycroft壓回床上，Cecil爬下床站在旁邊等爸爸把自己從被窩裡拖出來

Greg拿了睡袍套上帶著Cecil下樓，他明天當然也要上班但 Mycroft這段時間每天早上七點就得出門參加重要會議，他更需要充足的睡眠

「兩顆蛋好不好?還要加什麼嗎?」Greg拿著小平底鍋和裝了蛋液的碗問

「起司」Cecil站在旁邊，手上不知何時已經抱著他的小海豹娃娃了，Greg這才注意到Cecil睡得頭髮亂七八糟的

「去坐好等我，你可以從冰箱拿一小包果汁」Greg說，他做好蛋捲後看了一下時間，反正都起來了，而且他還要等Cecil吃完，他便從冰箱拿出貝果麵包和煙燻鮭魚跟一些生菜跟起司片開始做 Mycroft的早餐，他把兩個煙燻鮭魚貝果放進紙袋，想了一下後往裡面放了兩顆巧克力，順便寫了字條放在桌上告訴 Mycroft冰箱有早餐

「好吃嗎?」Greg坐在Cecil對面打了呵欠問

「嗯!好吃!」Cecil嘴邊沾上了番茄醬，Greg抽了衛生紙替他擦乾淨

「晚餐沒吃飽嗎?」Greg問

「有吃飽啊」Cecil說

「等下要刷牙上廁所才能回去睡喔」Greg又打了個呵欠「而且我們說過進爸爸房間要敲門你沒有敲喔」

「我有啊，可是你們在睡覺」Cecil說「我敲了七次」他伸出手指比七

「喔那抱歉我們沒有聽到」Greg說「親愛的你比的是八喔」

「喔!」Cecil把一根手指收回

Greg希望Cecil會養成來找他們的時候先敲門的習慣，有一次他和 Mycroft正準備要幹點什麼的時候他突然打開門衝進來跳上床撲過來找他們玩，還好他們只是在調情，什麼都還沒開始，但 Mycroft發現自己居然忘了鎖門的時候的表情相當尷尬

後來他們都會再三確認有鎖門了才開始，Greg甚至直接對 Mycroft說如果要嚇哭或者給這年紀的孩子超級深的精神創傷最快的方式就是讓他知道他雙親有性生活這件事，沒有人.無論任何年紀和性別，絕對沒有人會刻意去想這件事，那簡直是大腦裡的異度空間，就算是成年人也絕對不想走到那個光怪陸離的角落去，理查甚至在和Greg閒聊的時候說他小時候都說服自己他爸媽就是好好握個手感謝對方存在，然後上床睡覺而已，他一點都不想去思考這件事，至於他們兩個菜鳥警察為什麼會討論這件事……有個孩子以為自己爸媽在吵架打電話報警了，他們按門鈴的時候這對夫妻的表情就是希望自己現在能原地被雷打死的尷尬，他們天真無辜的五歲和三歲小孩搶在他們之前告訴警察爸媽”吵架”聽起來是什麼樣的，那對父母立刻告訴他們那是電視的聲音，然後要他們快點去睡覺

意外難免會發生就是了， Mycroft基本上是個能很完美的抑制自己的嘔吐反射的人，除了有一次他正在深喉Greg的時候Cecil突然跑來敲門，他馬上就嗆到了，Greg幾乎要衝去把門壓緊，但馬上想到他確認了兩次門有鎖才脫褲子的，他把褲子穿好. Mycroft在浴室漱口咳個不停的時候他開門看到Cecil淚汪汪的抱著娃娃站在門口，他做了個惡夢跑上來要和他們一起睡，他也問了 Mycroft為什麼咳個不停，Greg只能告訴他”Daddy喝水嗆到了”

「吃完了」Cecil雙手捧著盤子喊了不時點頭打著瞌睡的爸爸

「喔，好」Greg醒了，拿過盤子要放到水槽去

「Papa」Cecil對Greg招手請他蹲下

「嗯?」Greg蹲下後被Cecil親了臉頰

「謝謝」Cecil被鬍渣刺得呵呵笑

「啊，你嘴邊都是番茄醬!」Greg抹了臉說「去刷牙洗臉尿尿!」他笑著催孩子去準備睡覺，他把臉洗乾淨後去看Cecil怎麼樣了，然後發現刷完牙乖乖去尿尿的Cecil坐在馬桶上睡著了

Greg摀著嘴忍著不笑出聲，Cecil睡褲掛在腳上坐在馬桶上就往後一仰睡著了，好像他的電力只夠他吃完一份煎蛋和刷牙就用完了一樣

「怎麼站在這?」 Mycroft不知何時下樓了

「噓」Greg食指貼在嘴唇上笑著要 Mycroft小聲點，然後指著廁所裡

Mycroft看了一眼也笑了出來，他走過去輕輕的晃醒Cecil

「在廁所睡覺會著涼喔」 Mycroft笑著說

「我沒有睡著」Cecil說

「那你剛剛在做什麼?」Greg笑著問

「是眼睛閉起來比較久!」Cecil抗議

他們站在廁所門口等Cecil洗完手出來， Mycroft和Greg一起幫Cecil把被子蓋好.開好小夜燈確保他好好上床睡覺，他們都給了Cecil晚安吻(今晚第二次了)才關上門離開

「你怎麼下樓了」Greg回到房間後問

「你離開的太久了」 Mycroft脫下他的深藍色睡袍鑽回棉被裡

「你該睡了」Greg把燈關了「晚安」

隔天早上 Mycroft起床時Greg和Cecil都還熟睡著，他看到被提前準備好的早餐後在車上訂了一份Greg最喜歡的泰國菜外賣，傳簡訊讓他知道他今天工作的午餐已經安排好了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Gift of life>

Amy決定幫忙代孕這件事起初只有校方的一部份人員知道，主要是管理層和會需要幫Amy代課的老師們，他原先代理副校長職務一年半，因為原本的副校長Mr.Lambert的妻子出車禍住院了很久，所以他留職停薪離開了一段時間，Amy很高興他能不用繼續負責那些複雜的行政工作

「Alan你的妻子怎麼樣了?」Amy問許久不見的同事

「現在勉強可以自己走個兩步，我們請了一位看護來照顧他」Alan Lambert是一位五十多歲白髮蒼蒼戴著黑框眼鏡的溫和中年人，他在離開前看起來就像個聖誕老人，除了他總是留著像刷子一樣的鬍子而不是一大把鬍子外，而他現在看起來就像肯德基爺爺，好像他請假這段時間都在無人島挨餓一樣瘦了一大圈

「你瘦了很多，你也要照顧好自己」Amy說

「我女兒說這樣很好，至少現在他們不擔心我的心臟了」Alan呵呵笑著「你今天找我有什麼事嗎?如果你想要我的工作就直說，我馬上就給你唷!」他開玩笑的說

「我才不要」Amy笑著說「是這樣的，我接下來這一年可能會經常請假」

「你怎麼了嗎?我聽說你耳朵動了手術，不會是失敗了吧?」Alan馬上正經了起來，他從Amy來這裡教書起就一直是他的上司和同事，他知道Amy原本已經在逐漸失聰的道路上了

「沒有，我的耳朵現在聽得非常清楚」Amy安撫「我在準備懷孕」

如果說Alan看起來很像肯德基上校，現在他更像肯德基門口的上校雕像了，他瞪大眼停頓了一會，嘴巴開開合合的想說什麼，但他的舌頭和腦子無法決定要發出什個聲音，而他的聲帶發出了毫無意義的單調聲音

「你懷孕?」Alan問

「應該下個月就知道結果了」Amy說

「我都不知道你找到新對象了，是誰啊?我的天啊!!為什麼沒有人告訴我!」Alan驚訝的說，他和妻子在Amy喪偶後曾經試著介紹對象給他認識，但Amy認為他不適合再來一段婚姻，並決定要把自己原本的家庭時間全奉獻在學生身上

「我沒有找到新對象」Amy微笑著說

「啊..啊?」Alan幾乎咬到了舌頭「抱歉，我以為..」

「這孩子不是我的」Amy說

「什麼意思?」Alan有些聽糊塗了

「我的弟弟Greg你記得吧」Amy說

「是那個蘇格蘭場的探長對吧?」Alan說

「他和他丈夫想要一個孩子，Lily捐了卵，而我決定幫他們把這個孩子帶到這個世界來」Amy微笑著看著Alan的表情從困惑轉為驚訝又逐漸露出擔憂，最終Alan站起來繞過辦公桌張開雙手給Amy一個擁抱

「這很像你會做的事，我會為你和寶寶祈禱的」Alan笑著放開Amy「但別太勞累了，今年有些年輕的新老師進來，我會讓他們幫你代課的」

「謝謝你，Alan」Amy說

「不過你也快五十了，這樣你的身體真的沒問題嗎?」Alan問

「醫生說我很健康，沒有問題的」Amy說

「別給自己太多壓力」Alan抿著嘴，他知道Amy沒有自己的孩子的原因

「現在不用做你的工作我輕鬆太多了」Amy笑

「話說回來」Alan突然想到「Greg不是有前妻嗎???????!!!」

Amy午休時在Alan介紹下和新來的老師們打了招呼，能接替他音樂課的只有一個叫做凱蒂的年輕女孩，而聽障生的英文課有兩位老師能替他代課，音樂課通常在禮拜五所以Amy認為他應該會更常需要凱蒂幫他代課

「之後就麻煩你了」Amy對那位年輕的金髮女老師說

「我會努力的」凱蒂也是第一次正式擔任教師，他原本的工作大多是作為特殊生音樂課的助教，在之後才會獨當一面教學

Amy帶著凱蒂上了幾天的課，告訴學生們有時候會由這位新老師代課，Amy教聽障生和普通生的英文課，音樂課有普通生和其他特殊生一起上

「我們學校學生的組成很多樣呢」凱蒂在整理自己寫下的關於學生的筆記時說「普通生比我想的還要多很多」

「除了視障學生沒有外我們學校有各種學生」Amy批閱著作業說「視障生會去專門的學校，我們沒有這方面的資源，而我們學校因為是以讓學生能夠融入以普通人為主的社會為目的教學所以是將普通生和特殊生混合一起上課，這之中也有很多是特殊生的兄弟姊妹，像我的外甥就是聽障生，而我的外甥女是我們學校的普通生，他也參加合唱團」

「原來你的親人也讀這裡啊」凱蒂說

「是啊，我妹妹Ashly曾經也是這裡的學生，他很放心讓孩子們來這裡上學，他也聽不見，我的家庭有遺傳性的聽力缺失」Amy指著自己的耳朵說「我和我母親是後天會逐漸失去聽力的那種，但動過手術後已經恢復聽力了，但Ashly和Rory是天生就是法定耳聾的，所以我們全家都會手語，我本來其實是在普通學校教書的，是後來才決定來這裡任教的，你呢?」

「我母親是護士，小時候的朋友裡有幾個聽力損失的孩子，所以我後來學了手語，後來我覺得既然想當老師那我來教這些孩子不是正好嗎」凱蒂說

「我們這邊也有高功能自閉症的學生和過動兒跟其他學習障礙的孩子，所以你接下來要面對的不只是聲音的障礙而已喔」Amy提醒「還有如果輪到你負責夜巡，要確認需要吃藥的學生有記得吃藥，早午餐後也是，這對過動的孩子們來說很重要，他們需要一些藥物幫助才能專心上課，還有基本上不要給任何孩子含咖啡因的點心，也包含巧克力，大部分的學生不是和吃那個，音樂課上有個孩子Benny他不能忍受三角鐵的聲音，所以上他們班的課不能拿出三角鐵，Will他有時候會感官刺激過量，如果他開始把臉貼在桌子或者牆壁上就表示他快要忍不住了但是他非常一板一眼，所以你要允許他去安靜室休息，不然他會在教室忍到哭出來甚至摔東西，安靜室在保健室隔壁，有情緒障礙或自閉症的學生有時候如果從教室消失了請務必先確認那裡…」Amy手上批改的動作沒有停過，滔滔不絕的說著學校是怎麼協助這些有障礙的學生還有該注意些什麼，凱蒂手忙腳亂的匆匆記錄著

「你不用這麼緊張的」Amy笑了說「在這裡工作你很快就會了解的，孩子們很擅長幫助新來的老師適應學校的」

「我們學校有哪些特殊需求的學生?」凱蒂問

「特殊生裡有許多不同程度的聽力障礙生，因為我們本來就是為了聽損生成立的學校」Amy用筆指著辦公室裡的一張老照片「雖然經常被當成國立學校但我們其實是私校，創辦人貝爾先生在1950年創辦了這所學校，那時候大部分的學校還在強調教唇語，貝爾先生的小女兒兩歲時因為腦膜炎失聰，他諮詢過專家後決定請人教那孩子手語，後來便成立了我們學校」

「50年代也還是教唇語!?」凱蒂驚訝的問

「是啊，直到70年代手語才開始被接受，那之前大多是唇語和手語字母」Amy說「後來我們也接收以前被認為是問題學生的過動兒和高功能自閉兒跟學習障礙學生，以前這些孩子都被當作有某種困難，所以沒被分清楚就被送過來了，聽前任校長說那時候有好幾年校內總是雞飛狗跳的」他笑著說「開始養校犬也是那時候」

「校犬?」凱蒂問

「他今天應該在陪孩子玩球，鬍子先生很顯眼，他是一條長毛大狗，你遲早會見到他的，我們每一隻校犬都叫鬍子先生，他們的項圈上會寫第幾代」Amy說

「這間學校真的很特別呢」凱蒂說「我第一次見到把這些學生放在一起教學的地方」

「主要是因為我們學校收的也大多是在障礙上比較輕微的學生，重度的自閉症.過動症.學習障礙我們就很難提供適當的資源了，我們還有一些緘默症學生會用手語溝通，體育課的時候同一個班級的學生不一定會上同一堂課所以你也要注意這點，有些小學部學生的體育課會用在早期療育上」Amy把一疊作業批改完後疊好「抱歉要讓你馬上趕著學會這些，我接下來這年會經常請假去看醫生」

「咦?你生病了嗎?」凱蒂問

「沒有」Amy拿下閱讀眼鏡揉揉眼睛「我是在準備懷孕，產檢和生產後的休養需要時間，但我大部分的時間都會在學校的，我也是住在宿舍的老師之一，所以如果你有問題可以隨時來找我」

凱蒂每天跟著Amy上課擔任助教，Amy沒課的時候他便去其他課堂幫忙，他逐漸了解到班級的運作方式，學生們會跑班上課，為了幫助高功能自閉學生一切是按照規律來的，助教會幫每個學生印出課表貼在他們置物櫃門上，時鐘每一格都有不同的顏色讓有這方面困難的學生能看懂時間，這間學校不打鐘，因為有許多學生聽不見，取而代之的是無所不在的時鐘和會在上課時間舉著紅色旗子在遊樂場和走廊上揮舞的值日生和助教，過動生雖然偶而會擾亂課堂但很少製造真正的麻煩，可是座位安排上會盡量避免他們和自閉症的學生一起坐，有幾個學生是妥瑞症，他們有時候會被安排在邊邊角角，因為他們可能會無法控制自己的跳起來或者揮舞手腳，這是為了避免他們打到別的同學，各種詳細的貼心安排到底花了多少時間才能這樣被規劃的十全十美令人難以想像

而他也逐漸從其他師生口中認識到了Amy，他是個寡婦，丈夫在幾年前過世了，夫妻倆都是通口語和手語的人，父母都是老師而且也都來自雙語家庭，他有個弟弟是蘇格蘭場的大探長，最小的妹妹在好來屋做幕後工作，Amy是資歷最深的老師之一，非常擅長烹飪和烘培，很少請假，每年聖誕都會回老家和親人聚會煮一桌大餐，是五個孩子中的大姊，有一個出生不久便夭折的兒子

年近五十的寡婦懷孕到不奇怪，但為什麼是說”準備”就令凱蒂有些不解，但很快就推測是因為Amy的年齡或者他那位神秘的男伴的關係需要人工受孕吧

「我這禮拜五得去醫院一趟，下禮拜一.二我也會先請假，如果遇到什麼問題可以問任何一個老師，他們很樂意幫忙的」Amy在禮拜三時提前告訴凱蒂

「好的」凱蒂有些緊張的笑說

「別太擔心，你學得很快，這份工作就是老師和學生一起找到適合的節拍來運作這間學校，你做的很好」Amy說

「希望我可以做到」凱蒂說「你要怎麼去醫院...啊，我真傻，你的伴侶會來接你吧」

「我沒有伴侶」Amy說「我不打算再婚所以很久沒約會了」他微笑著喝了口咖啡，接下來有很~長一段時間不會再碰咖啡了

「抱歉…我多嘴了」凱蒂用檔案夾遮著嘴，他一緊張就會多嘴，暗罵自己是個白癡

「你太緊張了」Amy笑著說「你一直這麼緊張會讓孩子也開始為你緊張的，有些孩子雖然無法看著你的臉說話，但你就算剪了半公分頭髮他們都會發現」

「我有車，需要我送你一程嗎?」凱蒂問

「不必麻煩了，我會和這孩子未來的爸爸們會合的，我弟弟和他丈夫會來接我」Amy說

「你弟弟…喔」凱蒂當機了一會才意識過來「你是要為他們…」他一時間想不起那個詞

「代孕」Amy說

「就是那個詞」凱蒂說「我剛剛腦子打結了，這一定會很辛苦吧」

「我以前生過孩子，我的經驗不算特別糟」Amy說「不過懷孕生小孩沒有不辛苦的」

「也是」凱蒂點頭

「我這次要去倫敦，這一帶沒有適合的診所，這跟試管嬰兒其實差不多，只是這孩子血緣上會是我的外甥而已」Amy說

「所以之後會經常請假也是為了產檢對吧?」凱蒂問

「是啊」Amy說「你可以先下班沒關係，我還要整理文件」

凱蒂隔天到校時見到從教師宿舍出來的Amy，他手上拿著手提包，跟在他旁邊的是一個頭髮銀白的男人，他替Amy提著過夜包，兩個人有說有笑的，他看清楚那個男人的臉後隱隱約約的覺得他眼熟，才想起那是Amy辦公桌上全家福裡的其中一個人，那應該就是Amy擔任探長的弟弟，雖然已經四十幾歲了但凱蒂不得不說那位Lestrade先生是個帥哥，如果他年輕個15歲而且不是Gay他絕對會想和他要電話

而另一位走在他們旁邊的….那位先生看起來格格不入，他板著臉讓人想自動遠離他，Amy和他弟弟穿的都很休閒，沒有什麼奢侈品或者名牌，但那位先生穿的西裝看起來就是訂做的，而他把手機拿到耳邊時露出的手錶雖然看不太清楚但凱蒂很肯定那個手錶是非常高級的精品，他看過相似的男錶，他全身上下寫的就是”我很貴”三個大字，雖然他自己也出身自很好的家庭，但那位先生給他的感覺就和他以前見過的父親的上司相似，甚至比那個Posh老古董看起來更古典，那個西裝男活像是從上個世紀的貴族照片裡跳出來的幽靈

那個幽靈轉頭瞥了凱蒂一眼讓凱蒂馬上轉頭迴避，但在他們走遠後凱蒂看到那位幽靈很自然地把手搭在白髮帥哥腰上，所以那個帥哥的老公是這個……好吧，人各有所好，他不該以貌取人，也許那位臭臉幽靈的個性很討人喜歡

他代課的時候大部分都很順利，除了一個過動的孩子爬上樹後下不來需要體育老師搬梯子來拯救他之外沒有什麼超出他能力範圍的事情，Amy如他所說在禮拜二晚上回來了，凱蒂注意到他的鞋子換了，是一雙新的平底鞋，雖然是低調的款式但看得出並不便宜

凱蒂後來在通過試用期後也搬進教師宿舍了，幾個女老師晚上經常會一起在交誼廳聊天，然後一起去女生宿舍巡燈，Amy經常會在宿舍的廚房做點心，之後他才聽說了Amy的亡夫曾經開過一間生意興隆的烘焙坊，有時候宿舍信箱會有給Amy Backer的信件那就是給Amy的，他在某些文件使用的是夫姓

為了讓孩子們在Amy身邊溫柔點，在全校集會的時候副校長還讓全校的學生知道了Amy和另一位老師現在懷孕了，所以不能和他們玩球或者嚇他們，也不能粗魯的跟他們玩等等，Amy那一整周和各個班級上課都會被提許多問題，一些孩子還會主動幫他拿東西甚至在走廊上圍著他走，說要保護老師

「Amy你現在懷孕幾個月了?」一個年邁的女老師問

「11周」Amy摸了肚子「下個禮拜要去倫敦產檢，到時候應該就知道性別了」

「我很難想像把生下來的孩子給別人，就算不是我親生的也一樣」年邁的老師說

「也不是給別人，他還是我們家的孩子」Amy說「只是他出生需要比較多人幫忙而已」

「你說這孩子的親生父母是誰來著?」戴眼鏡的中年老師問

「捐卵的是我的么妹，Lily你記得吧」Amy說「所以這孩子的生父是我弟弟的丈夫」

「那個有怪名字的?」中年老師問「Mc..Mc什麼來著?」

「 Mycroft」Amy說「聽說是他們家族的名字，的確很少見，我另一個弟弟James一開始還經常叫錯他的名字」

「等等，有雙胞胎的是James，那離婚的是誰?你有三個弟弟嗎?」年邁的老師問

「是Greg，我只有兩弟弟」Amy說

「啊?」年邁的老師皺眉

「他喜歡一個人不計較對方性別」Amy說

「我越來越不懂現在的年輕人了」年邁的老師說

「聽Nina說他上伊頓?」中年老師說

「他上了伊頓和牛津，現在在政府工作」Amy說「是個在表達方面有點笨拙的人」

「是個木訥寡言的人嗎?」凱蒂問

「不太一樣」Amy說「他說話非常有禮貌.字彙量很大而且文法很準確，但是我覺得他不太會表達自己的感受，Greg說他還喜歡安靜，所以他和我們相處有點不知所措，不過我們家的人都很喜歡他」

「那他在你們家肯定很痛苦」年邁的老師笑著吐槽「你們那一大家子怎麼想都和安靜沒關係，除了Rory，那孩子最乖了」

「他會和我們過聖誕節，孩子們也還滿喜歡他的」Amy說

「還開了台好車」年邁的老師說「公務員的薪水什麼時候那麼高了」

「能上伊頓的話我猜是家裡本來就有財產吧」凱蒂說「我爸爸的上司想破頭打了幾百通電話就為了送他兒子進伊頓」

「結果進去了嗎?」年邁的老師問

「沒有，但那年哈洛有一個學生沒入學所以他想辦法把孩子塞進哈洛了」凱蒂說

「這麼拼命啊」中年老師說

「我爸在銀行工作，他的上司出身的家庭比較平凡，所以他一直強調要把孩子培養的比自己更傑出，那個男孩和我差不多大，他現在好像在德國念書」凱蒂從年邁的老師手上接過熱茶

「如果這個孩子是男的八成也會被送去上公學吧，那種家庭就是這樣子」中年老師說

「女孩子可愛多了，雖然我覺得男孩女孩都好，但養大三個男孩和三個女孩後我真的覺得女孩子容易照顧多了」年邁的老師說

「我只有兩個弟弟，他們小時候的確滿調皮的，但也沒有真的闖過大禍，而且Greg小時候其實算是相當聽話的」Amy說，但省略了如果男孩們打架Greg經常會衝在最前面還有因為打賭而從懸崖跳海過

「不過這種事偶而在新聞上也會看到，那種太太生不了所以孩子的奶奶或者阿姨幫忙的，兩個男的找人幫忙好像美國比較多?」中年老師說

「因為在英國管制的比較嚴格吧，不能有金錢交易.還得接受各種評估所以自願做的人也比較少」Amy說

「那還真虧」年邁的老師說

「這不是這樣說的吧」中年老師說

「懷孕這種事非常麻煩，更別說生產了，要不是看到自己孩子那麼可愛我絕對不想生」年邁的老師說，他已經老到不在乎別人的意見了，所以他總是直來直往，他原本是學校的體育老師，現在是舍監

「雖然規定是那樣寫，但很多人還是會私下有其他利益交換，而且有些人的確會因為經濟壓力去做…」凱蒂越說越覺得不對勁，他這樣好像在影射什麼一樣「我不是在說…」他想解釋可是馬上就覺得自己是在火上加油所以聲音越來越小，他看起來就像要原地縮小消失一樣

「我知道你不是那個意思」Amy微笑著說「有些人聽到我要幫忙代孕的表情甚至說出來的話比較傷人」

「哪個混帳啊?」年邁的老師問

「你們不認識，不是這附近的朋友」Amy吃著餅乾說「都認識二十年了卻開口就問”你這麼缺錢嗎?”或者劈頭就說”你怎麼會去幹這種事”」他咬餅乾的力道有點大，他甚至在受邀去參加同父異母弟弟的孩子的生日時被問了一樣的問題

「就算老師薪水不算高這也太過分了…」凱蒂乾笑

「不過一般人無法理解為什麼願意代運也很正常」中年老師說「但問出口就是沒家教了」

「有時候雖然是出於關心和善意，但隨便猜測別人的處境把對方當作弱者看待也是一種先入為主的無禮」Amy看向凱蒂微笑著，在年輕老師的臉尷尬發紅的時候接著說「如果把每個學生都當作需要被保護和特殊對待的弱者，那麼我們便成了他們成長的阻礙」

「喔，那的確是」凱蒂因為後面那段關於學生的話而放鬆「我還是不太清楚我該怎麼拿捏」

「爬到二樓高的樹上下不來需要救援是正確的干預，而一個孩子努力綁鞋帶三分鐘後你突然插手幫他解決，沒有教他該怎麼做或者鼓勵他下次可以繼續加油就不太好了」中年老師說

話題突然轉變到教學方面的討論，Amy悠閒地喝著牛奶配餅乾，看這個單純的新手老師不停寫筆記的樣子，他覺得這次的新教師挺有希望的

Amy請假去產檢的時候凱蒂在茶水間遇到了那位中年女老師，他的黑框眼鏡因為熱茶起了白霧

「今天好像少了一些學生」凱蒂問

「高年級去校外教學了，算是體驗實習吧」中年老師說

「實習?我們學校有實習?」凱蒂滿頭問號

「一部分學生畢業後會到卡地夫的烘焙坊當學徒，有不少現在已經是專業的麵包師了，校外教學的時候會順便帶他們去看看，體驗一下做麵包和餅乾」中年老師說

「我都不知道我們學校有這種學徒的教學」凱蒂說

「因為這不是正式的課程內容，學生都是用自己課餘時間或畢業後去上課的，而且那間烘焙坊也沒有因此受官方資助，應該說這完全是我們校內自己搞出來的」中年老師擦了眼鏡說「那間烘焙坊現在由以前的畢業生負責營運管理，但所有人是Amy」

「他有一間烘焙坊!?」凱蒂驚訝的問

「他已經過世的丈夫留下的，Amy很擅長烹飪和烘焙，有一部分就是因為他的丈夫」中年老師說「要說我們這些住宿舍的女老師有誰最不用擔心退休生活就是他了，所以你不用擔心他因為經濟壓力才幫家人代孕這種事」

「我…」凱蒂沒想到居然連其他老師也發現他原本的擔憂

「他們夫妻倆沒有孩子，但他們有個差不多是養子的孩子，是她丈夫那邊親戚的兒子，因為很小的時候就後天失聰所以被交給他們養大，他也曾經是這裡的學生，現在是個很成功的工程師也有了自己的家庭，他很關心Amy，再說那間在卡地夫的烘焙坊的地段很好，如果賣了或者出租他的退休生活就很優渥了」中年老師說「Amy雖然跟我們說你只是在擔心他，但我還是覺得得跟你講清楚會比較好」

「原來他還這樣…」凱蒂幾乎羞愧得說不出話，他擅自猜測他人的私事而且明顯到能被所有人看出來了

「Amy是個很好相處的人，也很寬容，他雖然看起來很傳統.很以家庭為中心但那是他的選擇，是他喜歡的生活方式」中年老師說「他以前也有段很瘋的日子，那時候他是我們朋友之中最有膽子的，他是會毫不猶豫地對著毛手毛腳的男人鼻樑來一記肘擊的人」

「你們認識這麼久了?」凱蒂問

「我們是大學同學，我還是他婚禮的伴娘」中年女老師說

「……」凱蒂想了一下這個板著臉嚴肅的女老師參加婚禮的樣子…嗯…看起來更像奔喪

「別一臉不可思議的樣子，我只是不喜歡每天傻笑，不是不會笑」中年女老師說，這位數學老師經常是新生最懼怕的教師之一

「我沒有這麼說」凱蒂馬上說「啊!上課時間到了!我先走了!」他馬上就開溜了

凱蒂來到這間學校後見過不少驚人的畫面，比如爬到二樓高的樹上的孩子.會自己開門的校犬.看了一眼就把整篇文章抄寫出來但其實還不識字的一年級新生，但當他一大清早出來散步，繞到體育館發現Amy挺著大肚子在游泳還是嚇了一跳

「早安」Amy走到泳道底和瞠目結舌的凱蒂打招呼

「你可以游泳嗎!?」凱蒂叫「水很冷吧!」

「這個泳池是溫水的，而且都28周了，很穩定的」Amy笑著看大驚小怪的年輕老師

「你每天早上都這麼早起嗎?」凱蒂問

「差不多，一開始我還能健走，現在肚子有點太重了，所以我改成游泳了，不過大部分也只是繞著池子走而已」

「這樣真的安全嗎?」凱蒂蹲在泳池邊問「現在也沒有救生員」

「我在海邊長大水性很好」Amy說「而且我想趁還能動就多多運動，之後生完小孩得躺上好一陣子，更別說游泳了」

「這樣啊」凱蒂點點頭說「是自然產嗎?」

「還不知道，但我以前是自然產的」Amy說「到時候得跟醫生討論再做決定，而且他之後如果沒有把頭往下轉就會胎位不正，到時候就得剖腹了…啊，時間差不多了，我該去沖澡了」

後來Amy提前請假讓凱蒂提前開始了全天的代課，從中年數學老師那才得知Amy提前請假的原因是寶寶臍帶繞頸變得更嚴重了，所以必須剖腹產，生產完後會休產假在倫敦休養一段時間才會回來

在Amy回到學校後幾個女老師在宿舍辦了個小聚會歡迎他回來，還有恭喜他們母子平安

「看起來好像小猴子」年邁的女老師看了Amy帶來的照片「叫什麼名字?」

「Cecil，剛出生的孩子都不怎麼好看」Amy笑著說

「眼睛好藍啊」中年女老師說

「他爸爸是藍眼睛，所以應該是像他」Amy說「不過Cecil看起來和我們家的孩子也很像」

「現在誰在照顧啊?」年邁的女老師說

「他的兩個爸爸，Greg請了育嬰假」Amy說「他們會是很棒的父親的」

在其他老師收拾餐具的時候凱蒂在幫大家泡茶，Amy坐在旁邊吃蛋糕

「我可以問一個問題嗎?」凱蒂說「這可能有點不禮貌，你可以拒絕我」

「你說說看」Amy說

「你不會捨不得嗎?雖然不是你親生的孩子可是是你生下的寶寶，就這樣把他交出去…」凱蒂說

「因為他很健康」Amy說「他非常健康.充滿生命力，所以我很快就分清楚了他不是我的孩子，我帶他來到這個世界但他並不屬於我，不過就算他是我親生的孩子他也不是我的所有物」

「為什麼這麼說?」凱蒂問

「因為我生下的孩子一定會夭折，是基因缺陷，我的兒子就是這樣」Amy說「我知道想要孩子的感受，還有這份生命的餽贈是多麼神奇，所以我才會決定幫我的弟弟組成一個家庭，我只希望看到我的家人幸福快樂，看著Cecil健康平安的長大」

「你很愛那個孩子吧」凱蒂幾乎毫不思考的說

「當然，我愛我們家所有的孩子」Amy喝了口熱茶「但Cecil的確有點特別，我會努力不偏心他的」他笑著說「在簽文件把Cecil的監護權轉給我弟弟他們的時候我就想，Cecil有他們兩個爸爸非常幸運，他會有個很美好的人生，我在簽字的時候就一點猶豫都沒有了」

「我啊…其實是被收養的」凱蒂聽了Amy的話後說「我只知道我生母看到我父母登的廣告說希望收養新生兒後就和我爸媽連絡上了，我爸媽說他簽完文件後就消失了，我以前總在想他為什麼能毫不猶豫地把我送人」他眼眶泛淚

「我想那一定是因為他知道你會在一個好家庭長大」Amy拍拍凱蒂的肩膀「如果他不愛你的話他不會特地幫你找領養的家庭的」

「我知道」凱蒂點頭「謝謝」

凱蒂是那一批新進教師裡唯一留下來轉正職的，作為一個充滿熱血的新進教師，在轉正職的第二周就因為徒手去接一個在盪鞦韆時鬆手的一年級學生而左手脫臼進了醫院，換成Amy幫他代課了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<小學>

「Cecil明年要上小學了」Greg看著正趴在客廳地上玩的兒子對 Mycroft說「你覺得小學適合他嗎?」

「學校的課程他已經會了」 Mycroft說

「Cecil，親愛的過來一下」Greg挪了個位置讓Cecil坐在他們之間「你明年要上小學你知道吧」

「知道」Cecil點頭

「你想上小學嗎?」 Mycroft問「學校教的東西有很多你已經會了，你可以在家自學，偶而去學校上課，或者可以去上教更多東西的小學，你想去什麼樣的學校?」

「我想去上Rosie的學校!」Cecil馬上說

「你們不會在同一班你知道吧?」 Mycroft說

「我知道，我想去Rosie的學校!」Cecil說

「那你不會無聊嗎?」Greg笑著說「學校教的東西你都會了喔」

「我想去跟同學玩」Cecil說「Rosie說下課時間很有趣」

Greg和 Mycroft看了彼此一眼苦笑了一下，Cecil雖然從未抱怨過作為家裡唯一的孩子他會無聊或者希望有伴，但他果然還是想要玩伴和朋友

「可以嗎?」Cecil來回看著兩個爸爸

「當然」Greg摸了Cecil的頭，他其實很高興Cecil想要交朋友

「我們會讓你和Rosie上同一間小學的」 Mycroft說

當Cecil專心在看電視上的糟糕歷史的時候 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說

「別高興得太早，在認識其他小孩前我也沒那麼討厭他們」 Mycroft說的是百分之百的實話，他原本還以為 Sherlock就夠笨了

「…希望他會覺得同學有趣到能讓他忽略他們的平凡」Greg說

他們同時轉頭看了正在大笑的Cecil，他最近喜歡上糟糕歷史這個節目，雖然有些黑暗有些暴力，但 Mycroft會說比起讓他自己讀家裡的書，這些幽默化的歷史也許更適合他，比如他正在看的亨利八世正在說他又砍了個太太的頭

「Daddy以前上小學好玩嗎?」在廣告時Cecil問

「我不喜歡我的小學，我覺得太無聊了」 Mycroft說

「Papa呢?」Cecil問

「我的爸爸媽媽在同一間學校工作，所以如果我調皮就會被抓去給他們教訓呢」Greg笑著說，他的父母主要是在當地的小學教書，也在中學兼任音樂老師

「好玩嗎?」Cecil爬上Greg的腿坐在他腿上

「很好玩，可是我們常常惹老師生氣」Greg笑著說起了他們玩球打破玻璃還有在牆壁上用粉筆塗鴉被罵的事情，還有他們在教室打水仗那次真的快被罵死了

「嘻嘻，Papa是搗蛋鬼」Cecil笑著說

「喔我們全部都是」Greg說「但是之後都要自己收拾，還要被老師處罰」他做了個鬼臉

「Daddy不喜歡學校?」Cecil轉頭問 Mycroft

「我覺得學校太無聊了」 Mycroft說「老師教的都是我已經會的東西」

「可是可以和同學玩啊」Cecil對於找玩伴這件事的期望高到讓 Mycroft有點擔心，那些小金魚能不惹麻煩就很好了，他根本不會去找他們玩

「我不喜歡跟同學玩，我覺得他們很無聊」 Mycroft說

「……」Cecil看著 Mycroft好一會，藍色的大眼睛若有所思地直直盯著他

「親愛的你在想什麼?」 Mycroft問

「Daddy以前好像是個很無聊的小孩子」Cecil轉過去對Greg說，手還指著 Mycroft

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」Greg沒良心的大笑起來，他一把抱起兒子把他放在自己腿上「哈哈哈喔親愛的，很遺憾你說的可能是對的，但有的小孩就是喜歡安靜地看書，你Daddy他就是喜歡看書的無聊小孩哈哈哈」

「……」 Mycroft眼神死的看著自己笑得都要流淚的丈夫，默默想著如果他們在學生時代認識彼此，Greg絕對會被他討厭

「可是我喜歡看書也喜歡玩」Cecil說

「那你可以在學校交到各種朋友」Greg說

「如果你不喜歡某個同學也不用免強自己和他當朋友，但要和對方和平相處」 Mycroft說

「雖然你不說髒話，但是在學校千萬別在老師面前說髒話喔」Greg說「他們會嚇一跳然後問你從哪學來的，接著我和Daddy就要被叫去學校了」

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「因為老師會想問我們你從哪學的髒話」Greg說

「可是大人常常說髒話」Cecil說

「Well，因為他們是大人，他們已經沒有老師可以管他們了」Greg說

「因為小孩子需要學會什麼詞是不禮貌的，所以大人才不希望你們說髒話」 Mycroft糾正

「可是我知道」Cecil開始算「不能說的字有Fuck.hell.shit.wanker嗚嗚?」

「NONONONONO!」Greg馬上阻止「那些全部都是很髒的髒話!你不可以說!你只可以說Hell!!」他摀著Cecil的嘴說「你從哪聽來的啊!?」

「你最近都看了什麼?」 Mycroft一臉震驚地問

「大人經常在說啊，出門的時候會聽到，好像別人都聽不見他們在電話上和別人吵架一樣」Cecil一臉無辜地說

「那些大人不該在有小孩的地方這樣說話」 Mycroft一臉嚴肅的說「如果有個孩子滿嘴髒話，其他人會認為他的父母是不負責任的不合格家長，因為他們沒有教他這樣說話是粗魯無禮的」

「那我不會說髒話，也不會說Hell」Cecil馬上說「我不要別人覺得你們是糟糕的人」他嘟著嘴很認真地說「開始了」他注意到糟糕歷史廣告結束便轉移了注意力，他現在專注在都鐸王朝的血腥歷史上了

“他如果不是把學校當成遊樂場就是會非常討厭學校”Greg在Cecil背後用手語對 Mycroft說

“我還是會預備家教的人選的，以防萬一” Mycroft用手語回答

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Laskin的日記>

老實說吧，我很喜歡我(未來)的岳父，Firth先生人很好，他除了對我上過戰場身心可能受過傷害這點表現過擔憂外他毫不干預我和Alex的交往

但我還是深深深深深深深深的可以理解我那些面對岳父就覺得折壽的朋友們，而我那些壓力來源的出處甚至不是我的未來的岳家

「Laskin」

我知道Boss都用姓氏和職稱喊我們，但我自己的姓氏從他嘴裡冒出來感覺不知道為什麼經常聽起來和斷頭台的刀片降下的聲音一樣恐怖(雖然我沒聽過但我想像那是一樣的感受)

例外的是他平起平坐的同事(比如白金漢宮那個哈利，那傢伙到底是什麼職位啊?)

還有Alex，雖然安西亞是假名但是那根本是被當作暱稱使用了，Boss私下有時候也會較Alex他的本名，我也聽過以前那些謠言，我一開始要追Alex的時候很猶豫，畢竟那位上司就算只是稍微對祕書有點意思我去追人家，隔天還是有可能會在西伯利亞醒來的，但我還是相信女秘書之間另一個版本，也就是那是虛假的謠言，然後開始追求Alex

所以我現在站在這裡，看著我小學的成績單和教師評語跟我所有身家背景的資料被攤在辦公桌上，感謝老教官把我訓練成一個狙擊手，我最擅長的就是一動也不動的保持冷靜了，但被上司掃了一眼的時候我突然寒毛直豎，我肯定我能在兩個動作內把Mr.Holmes打暈，可是我不敢(啊，而且他是我上司，我不能打他)

「Yes Boss」我回答

「我相信你知道安西亞幾乎等同於你的上司」Mr.Holmes連假笑都懶了，喔我死定了

「我知道」我直挺挺地站在辦公桌前「嚴格來說我們不屬於同一個部門所以我也沒有違反規定」

我沒有在深夜的叢林裡被黑豹盯上過，也沒有拖著流血的腳在太平洋中央被鯊魚包圍過，但我覺得這和被Mr.Holms面無表情地盯著感受恐怕是一樣的

那一次身家調查真可怕啊，還好後來Alex打了我的手機，我的手機鈴聲讓Mr.Holmes滿臉嫌棄，但他的思考被打斷了，而Alex還順便把我從魔王手下救出去了，後來知道前任秘書的男友是間諜還在Mr.Holmes的食物下毒過後我可以理解他為什麼這麼謹慎對待秘書的男友選擇了

但我他媽錯了，他就是代替我未來岳父來折磨我的，他不只是對Alex好，他在簡直好過頭了(以這尊冰山大魔王的標準看來真的很好，但Alex也幾乎不可能犯錯所以也許是因為Alex太優秀?)

我在Boss手下工作久了點後就察覺當初的謠言有多蠢了，這傢伙可能連XY染色體都沒有，如果哪天看到他坐在牆角幫自己充電我也不會訝異，他是見到美女全裸都只會一臉嫌棄的人(這種突發事故出差時發生過)

然而後來事實證明他好像屬於人類吧，各種奇怪的勾搭色誘都失敗了(我得說出差時三不五時發生這種事也不奇怪，畢竟他穿的就是一副會被超高級應召經紀盯上或者會同時當好幾個人的Suger Daddy的樣子，而少數時候是遇到別有意圖的諜報組織成員)，但Lestrade探長出現證明了我們上司只是個性彆扭(難搞).面部神經癱瘓(Alex說他會笑，但我只見過冷笑).強迫症且潔癖的.一個彎成蚊香的….Gay?

大概是個Gay….?我也沒看過他打量男人(探長出現後倒是第一次看到)，而且以前被年輕的伴遊男孩搭上的時候他都能一個眼神把人家打發掉，所以他可能還是個喜歡年長的類型的gay…?

後來看到探長穿警服的時候Boss的眼神，我決定把他歸類到Police kink*愛好者去，Alex聽我這麼說後笑到肚子痛還警告我千萬別說給Boss聽，我會在撒哈拉沙漠穿著毛衣醒來

(*可理解為警察控)

老實說我的上司有個性向比我一開始知道Alex的年紀比我想的還要小得多還更讓我震驚(考慮到Alex的職位，我一直以為他和我差不多大，只是看上去年輕)

但坦白說在這位高級文官手下工作比我想得更好，我本來以為會被牽扯進各種官僚的雜事裡，但Boss給的指令明確精準這點讓我想起軍旅生涯，他雖然不給人好臉色看但他並不是會因為個人意見找你麻煩的人，……我猜Alex那部分身家調查拷問屬於過濾下屬交往對象?

Lestrade探長倒不是我原本想的那種Boss會有的對象，一開始知道他有位男伴這個最高機密時我想的是一位開口就讓人想到劍橋.牛津.伊頓和三件套的難搞紳士，或者那種刻板印象健身房常客的Gay，年輕到讓人懷疑是包養的青年這個念頭閃過一次，但我馬上想到Boss對那些試圖勾搭他的伴遊男孩發出的眼刀，我排除了這個可能性

但我實在沒想到是一位這麼正常的人，我個人挺喜歡Greg這個人的，是我會想一起出去喝幾杯的人，他很容易相處而且好溝通，在Boss因為有人把事情搞砸後只要探長來過，辦公室內的絕對零度會回到攝氏零下兩位數內

我在這位文官底下工作太多年了，我甚至開始有了我的上司有溫柔的微笑這種表情的錯覺了，從後照鏡看到他對靠在自己肩膀上睡著的探長微笑的樣子讓我差點忘了注意燈號，綠燈三秒後才踩了油門

後來…後來發生了好多事，Boss有個非常可怕的妹妹，我的媽啊，見過那個日本鬼片裡走出來的小姐後我突然覺得自己的上司95%是人類

Alex說過他是被領養的，但我沒想過這和我們的上司會有所關聯，更別提血緣關係了，但這的確解釋了許多事，Boss對Alex若有似無的關懷和有時候他們給我的相似感，不是說他們長得像，是一種直覺上的相似，當他們全神貫注在工作上的時候就像兩部和諧運轉的機器一樣

我甚至參加了Boss的婚禮，假裝沒看到他人性化的一面，如果被他知道我看到他在婚禮上跳舞時停步靠在探長身上緊抱著他不放的樣子的話他肯定會找出記憶清洗機把我塞進去洗三次吧

我其實相當尊敬我的上司，他很有原則，在永凍土和千年冰層底下他還是個人類，我見過那些真正缺乏人性的人，事實上我見過太多了，有時候他們是我的同袍，或者我的長官，我服從他們.與他們合作但我不會想和他們有所往來，他們給我一種虛假的感覺，我只覺得他們很危險

我也覺得Boss是危險人物，但那比較像是見到某種可怕生物的真面目的危險，而不是知道自己會被生吞活剝的危險

而Cecil出生後我簡直懷疑可愛是一種DNA的遺傳，在Boss身上他就完全沒有半點，但被Lestrade家拯救了，Cecil太可愛了，要不是他長得像Holmes家的人我還不會相信他和Boss有半點血緣關係

我本來很擔心這孩子給Boss帶大會不會也變成一個面部神經癱瘓的嚴肅小孩，說話都沒幾個音調的那種小機器人

「是啊，Papa還沒回來」

嬰兒發出的無意義的吧啊聲像是在說話一樣

「你喜歡我的領帶嗎?」

「這不是吃的，還給Daddy」

「謝謝，你很乖，你咬這個吧」

我發現Boss只有在對Cecil說話的時候才有那麼活潑的語調，甚至表情也變得生動和誇張，就像所有父母一樣，他不自主地去做出那些能吸引孩子的表演，提高的音調和故意誇張的表情，Alex說這很正常，畢竟Sir只是不給他好臉色看，又不是真正的顏面神經失調

有一次我把文件拿上樓時Boss正拿著一疊A4文件和坐在自己腿上剛哭過的Cecil玩Peek-a-boo*，他拿著那疊最高機密文件遮住自己的臉又拿開做了個誇張的表情逗寶寶笑，甚至沒注意到我站在門口

(*把臉遮起來然後拿開對孩子”哇”的那個遊戲)

還好他沒注意到我站在門口，我馬上躲到旁邊去正好閃過了Boss抬頭的視線，我等了兩秒走進書房的時候他已經把Cecil放回嬰兒床正嚴肅的批閱著他剛剛用來跟孩子玩的那疊文件

「Laskin你站在外面做什麼」Boss語氣平淡冷漠的問

「喔我剛剛發現走廊上的畫原來是手繪的，我原本以為是風景照」我說了個很爛的謊言，這是我的技巧，如果你經常被當作傻子看，這種時候最好裝傻

「放下文件去外面待命」

我很肯定他眨眼時翻了個白眼，但我逃過一劫了

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Amy的財務狀況其實非常健康,他有丈夫的人壽險理賠外還有那間烘焙坊的所有權,但烘焙坊的收入全用在經營和讓學生實習上了所以Amy實際上並沒有從這方面得到多少收入,只有源源不絕隨叫隨到的各種點心

他只是生活上很節儉,不常花錢在自己身上,只靠自己老師的薪水生活就很足夠了,而考慮他的年資和兼任行政工作,他的收入會比普通公立學校老師高

設定上Lestrade老家其實在Greg他們的母親過世後是由Amy繼承了

Cecil喜歡上的新節目就是糟糕歷史/糟糕大歷史,RG之前演過電影版

Laskin雖然本質二哈,但他也有裝傻的習性(還是個二哈屬性),實際上他是很聰明而且直覺很準的人,所以至今還是安西亞的男朋友


	27. Chapter 27

這次的更新全都是發生在同一天前後的故事,大家的回覆我都有看,我會找時間回的,因為不像前兩部那麼多所以有時候不知不覺就累積了一個數量才回應ORZ

大家不用擔心Laskin的日記會讓他被扔到西伯利亞,因為那只是他在自己大腦裡的紀錄,他不會把這種事情寫出來,寫了就真的要被扔在撒哈拉沙漠了

\----------------------

<A little bit shy>

「你在看什麼?」Colin問躲在門後的妻子

「噓」Elena馬上示意丈夫安靜

兩位老人家躲在門後，客廳裡只有正在看電視的Cecil，而他們四歲的小孫子正跟著電視上<糟糕的歷史>的音樂和演員一起跳舞，不時還跟著唱了一兩個單字

「噢~」Colin忍不住發出聲音，這實在太可愛了

「噓!!」Elena很快的拍了一下Colin的手提醒他安靜，但Cecil已經聽見他們了

「嗨!」Cecil跳舞到一半的動作瞬間暫停，他原地坐下假裝沒事的轉頭和爺爺奶奶打招呼

「你剛剛在跳舞嗎?」Colin笑著問

「我沒有!」Cecil的小臉一下子全紅了

「原來沒有啊，不過我覺得你跳舞會很可愛喔」Colin摸了孫子的頭「Rosie就很喜歡跳舞，我以為你也會喜歡呢」

Cecil低著頭嘟嘟噥噥的說了什麼Colin實在聽不清楚，然後他四歲的小孫子在節目進廣告的時候馬上往地上一趴爬了兩下從他手下逃跑了，Colin看了妻子忍不住相視一笑，他們的孩子小時候都沒有Cecil這麼好玩，Rosie等會兒也會來玩，聽 Sherlock說Rosie最近和學校的同學一起去上舞蹈課了，還經常在客廳跳舞踢倒各種東西，但Cecil在這方面似乎特別害羞

Colin抬頭看了放在客廳書架上的兒童監視器想”晚點得請John幫忙把剛才的影片從那裏面弄出來才行”

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<辦公室>

Mycroft坐在辦公室裡認真安排著接下來一年內他回到原本職位的…小小伏筆，明年Cecil上小學，同一年大選必定政黨輪替他就可以套上一個出賣中立立場順從黨派政治奪回權力的俗人的假象回到檯面上(實際上考慮到他的隱密和官方性質，他處的位置是抽屜)

他沉潛的夠久了，亞歷山大圖書館和謝林福特事件在情報界都已經是埋到地底已經變成化石的老故事了，而且還是已經被認定是粗糙的造假消息，Ryan在去年因為交通事故死亡，比起原先的安排早了三個月，事故發生原因是他在結冰的路面滑倒後被汽車輾過，和他原先的安排或者任何一方的情報單位都無關，一個差一點就靠運氣和Eurus的破壞力接觸到圖書館真相的走運的倒楣鬼死的時候甚至與他的野心和事業無關

「看來你的家庭生活很美滿，考慮直接退休嗎?」E進到他的辦公室後在他對面坐下就說「就我了解你不需要工作也能過上優渥的普通家庭生活」

「我相信你早已存夠退休金了，而你還在這」 Mycroft說

「我現在已經不是MI6的局長了」E說

「但M請你擔任他的顧問時你毫不猶豫地答應了」 Mycroft說「而你也非自願退休，只是那個職位的確被你坐了太久了」

「我的確需要起來走動」E說「新上任的L你怎麼看」

「L是我向首相建議的人選」 Mycroft說

「你什麼時候和首相說到話的?這陣子你甚至很少靠近唐寧街」E挑眉

「我有我的傳達管道」 Mycroft微笑

「M就是討厭你這個表情」E說「我猜是諾頓爵士」

「事實上是那個首席私人秘書」 Mycroft說

「尚恩?那小子總是一副呆頭呆腦的樣子也能影響首相的決策?」E說

「他只是剛好在這份推薦的傳達管道上而已」 Mycroft說

「你很有把握明年的選舉會政黨輪替」E說「而且在五年前就這麼認為，我錯過了什麼，或者說你做了什麼?」

「我什麼都沒做」 Mycroft喝了口熱茶「只是有些人在剛開始政治生涯的時候太年輕，忽略了自己可能會在這個領域死纏爛打到30年時效過期」

「…Fuck，別告訴我是漢考克那個王八蛋」E按了眉心「還是羅利?」

「漢考克」 Mycroft說「現今首相重用的大臣，未來的首相，保守黨的台柱，在三十年前安排了一筆對某個中東國家的軍武外銷，那批引爆器最後卻落在恐怖分子手裡，而當時他根本就不該有權限插手這項工作，很巧的是他正好和當時有意收購這批引爆器的王子一起上了大學，事後他突然有錢買下一棟四層樓帶著花園的別墅，而內部文件證明當時MI6曾警告這位王子有資助恐怖組織的愛好卻被無視了」

「他一定會想辦法讓這批檔案無法被公開」E說

「前提是他記得要掩蓋這件事」 Mycroft說「現在他只記得要對選民微笑維持形象」

「你是刻意調查了他還是你單純對所有被封鎖的保密檔案的年限都有一份紀錄抄錄在你的腦子裡?」E問

「明年也有幾份被延長保密期限的文件到期，我很肯定那些與1976年夏天發生在地中海的幾件小事的文件已經因為三個月後的暴雨在檔案室淹水中被損毀了」 Mycroft說

「…你他媽怎麼知道1976年的事」E皺眉說

「我有很多時間，而我不需要花時間閱讀，只需要翻閱並記下所有文件即可」 Mycroft說的理所當然

「那我為三個月後的暴雨和漏水謝謝你」E說，那是他參與過的一起監聽行動，涉及的人雖然大多已經不在了但被公布了還是會引發議論，他們監聽的對象並不簡單

「你的家庭生活又如何?」 Mycroft擱筆將文件裝回信封袋

「一切都很好」E說「如果你在意的話，M的女兒要結婚了，對象是個普通至極的眼科醫生」

「恭喜」 Mycroft客套的語氣顯示他並不在乎M的訊息，這是無用處的資訊

「你打算讓你的孩子上普通的小學」E說「你在做什麼實驗嗎?」

「我不意外你知道他會上哪間學校」 Mycroft說

「這是我個人的關心」E說

「來自MI5和MI6的關心我很熟悉了」 Mycroft說「他想上那間學校就讓他去，如果不喜歡大不了換一間」

「最近有些有趣的人逐漸漂上水面了」E理所當然的站起來從 Mycroft辦公室隱藏的冰箱裡拿出了一盒巧克力「不介意我吃掉你的巧克力吧?」

「請慢用」 Mycroft說「對於這些漂流木你顯然過份關心了」

「有些漂流木會卡在重要的位置上，打壞船隻螺旋槳或者單純爛在那製造臭味噁心人」E說「John Boys.Keven Ringwood.Dan Raab.Marcus Whitehall.George Low….這些人就屬於這一型的」

「記者.極端黨派候選人和政治顧問以及政治專欄的寫手」 Mycroft說「確實是大選年前會出現的常客」

「你也在留意這些人」E說

「你很難忽視高調的在你面前挖你的垃圾筒的狐狸和蒼蠅」 Mycroft說「喜歡用洩密手段攻擊敵手.攻擊文官體系建立自我形象.與外國智庫有檯面下合作關係.世界報竊聽案的漏網之魚.麥格納森曾經的愛將寫手，這些人並沒有真正的威脅性，他們只是逮著腐敗的血肉產卵的蒼蠅，只要沒有死肉他們便無法啃食接近核心」

「但放任他們遲早會蛀掉這個國家的梁木」E說「他們是會賣掉自己爺爺的骨灰換錢的人」

「只要防範他們被真正有腦袋和資源的人利用就好」 Mycroft說「那盒餅乾送你吧」

「這就是為什麼我喜歡來你這吃下午茶」E蓋上盒子微笑「我走了，希望很快就不用在這個地下室見你了，這裡太陰森了，我不喜歡」

「你只是討厭我身後這幅畫」 Mycroft連頭都沒抬「因為你知道這後面曾經有你放的竊聽器」

「Well，我不意外你知道這點」E說「Kaiser以前在這裡辦公的時候就掛了這幅畫，你換了一幅一模一樣的上去是為了什麼我就不懂了」

「人都多少會念舊，即使是我」 Mycroft說

「你接手這整間辦公室後一切都變了，除了那幅畫」E說「真正的原因呢?」

「左邊畫框由上往下三英寸的位置有一個隱藏的機關，那裏面有一把槍」 Mycroft說「如果用的是同一張畫那懷疑者便只會看畫並試圖解讀而不會關心畫框」

「這是真的嗎?」E問

「你認為呢?」 Mycroft抬頭給了他一個假笑

「我猜你說了一半的謊，但我不知道假的是哪個部分」E說「又或者全都是假的，不過我想這裡有機關是真的，因為這裡曾經是Kaiser的辦公室，他就喜歡搞這些」

E看了這個冰冷的地下辦公室，光線由上方打下給了這裡一種陰森的感覺，以前這裡曾有木地板和壁紙，但在Kaiser死後這裡被徹底翻過一遍，曾經的裝潢和家具都毀了，那幅畫也受過詳細的檢視，當時並沒有找到什麼

他握著辦公室門把的手停頓了，他想到了什麼，回過頭看了 Mycroft

「你說你看過所有檔案，那包含我的嗎?」E問

「Bella」 Mycroft抬頭看他「你認為有什麼是我還不知道的嗎?」

「那之中有一些也許不適合讓你知道的事」E說「關於Kaiser，有些事…」

「我已知的祕密已經太多了」 Mycroft說「你知道的也只是冰山一角而已」

「……」E看了 Mycroft那雙在暗處就轉為墨色的藍眼睛，最後只是說了再見後就嘆了口氣離開

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

**< 舊檔>**

**文件記錄:**

**Emma Pond(Bella)測謊紀錄文檔**

**備註：此為E上任前的必要程序，列為最高層級保密，時效到期後必須確保被銷毀**

**訪問者:A.09探員，以下紀錄為09**

**09：你的名字是？**

**E：Emma Pond**

**…….**

**……**

**09：你曾經殺過人嗎？**

**E：有，至少五人**

**09：你知道你正在承認謀殺嗎?**

**E：知道，這是我的工作內容**

**09：你曾因公務以外的動機犯罪嗎?**

**E：有**

**……**

**……**

**09：請描述Kaiser Holmes這個人與你的關係**

**E：他是我的導師，在一群基層裡發掘了我，教導我這個行業的一切，也是我的上司，我曾經斷斷續續在他手下工作多年，直到他遭到毒殺**

**09：私人關係呢?你和他上過床嗎?**

**E：沒有，我們沒有肉體關係，除了臥底工作時的親吻和擁抱表演外我們唯一的肉體接觸便是握手**

**09：你對Kaiser Holmes了解到什麼程度**

**E：坦白說不多，除了工作以外他很少讓任何人接觸到他的私生活，他喜歡做手工藝品，有雙很巧的手和設計機關的頭腦，有個爵位，活著的血親不多，僅此而已**

**09：你對他抱有私人情感嗎?**

**E：我尊敬他，在我年輕的時候甚至崇拜他，我單戀他，年輕人總是容易被比自己耀眼的人吸引**

**09：你是否曾經背叛過你的上司**

**E：是，我曾經背叛我的上司，他的代號是牧者，當時Kaiser才是正確的，所以我背叛了牧者**

**09：你曾經在牧者手下執行過各種任務，當中包含了監聽和監視Kaiser**

**E：沒錯，他的辦公室和公寓以及他的朋友的家都被監視著**

**09：參與當時行動的人幾乎都被Kaiser處理掉了，而只有你活著，你能告訴我原因嗎?**

**E：因為他知道我會選擇他**

**09：請解釋**

**E：他知道我就和一隻被丟棄的小狗一樣，只要他喊一下我就會搖著尾巴跑回去，他是個缺乏人性的人，他並不真的在乎我們的感受，而我說的”我們”指的是所有人類**

**09：有一份監聽文件，是關於Tim Dayton的，你對這個人了解多少**

**E：他早就死了，太太也死了，連獨生女都失蹤了，他是Kaiser的朋友，從公學時代就認識，在外交部上班**

**09：你了解他和Kaiser的關係嗎?你對他有什麼想法**

**E：現在他只是另一個名字而已，而監聽的時候我忌妒.甚至羨慕他**

**09：請解釋**

**E：在他面前Kaiser會展現出脆弱的一面，而那是建立情感的第一步，如果兩個人不曾分享過彼此的脆弱之處便很難產生穩定的愛情**

**09：根據檔案顯示KH沒有展現過任何同性戀傾向**

**E：他是對人類無法產生慾望的人，就我所知他對任何生物或死物都沒有愛意，所以他是個完美的情報員，他不會陷進去，因為他打從一開始就沒有可以被攻陷的感情**

**09：那他與Tim Dayton的關係怎麼解釋**

**E：他們三個睡在一起，我說的是字面意義上的，就只是睡在一起，當時監聽發現這件事的時候牧者曾經非常興奮以為終於拿到可以用來威脅他的資料，然而他並不是和Dayton夫妻有性關係，無論是丈夫或者妻子，他偶而會到他們家去睡覺，那張床的確大的足夠三個成年人睡，他只是去那裏睡覺的，他跟Tim聊天的內容大多是他們的過去，與工作無關，而說話的主要是Dayton夫妻，通常每周一次，而對話最後通常是保證他醒來時他們兩個會在他身旁以及門窗已經上鎖**

**09：我說的檔案並不是這些瑣碎的對話紀錄**

**E：你想問的是他的異裝癖的話我至今不確定那份錄音的真實性**

**09：內部調查結果並非如此**

**E：別誤會，他的確有這個嗜好，那大概是他精神壓力的抒發出口，或者他媽小時候就喜歡給他穿女裝之類的，這種故事我們都聽多了，但他已經知道自己被抓住把柄時還去Tim家與他們夫妻哭訴，這並不是Kaiser的行事風格，我當時便懷疑他是刻意與他們演了一場戲**

**09：你有證據嗎?**

**E：沒有，但Kaiser後來直接與我對話的方式證明他知道他早就被人監聽了，他在Dayton家的錄音太過刻意，他甚至提起了他有精神病的母親和有虐待傾向的生父及疏遠的養父，還自我分析解釋他是希望用這種方式逃避現實，因為對他來說小時候和生母相處的時間是最不真實的，那時候他就被打扮成女孩子，所以變裝能讓他擺脫現實的壓力，當一個能死守祕密的間諜突然滔滔不絕的洩漏自己的弱點時一定要小心，因為那一定有鬼，而他們也因此低估了Kaiser的精神狀態，聽到錄音後牧者認為Kaiser已經面臨精神崩潰而降低了對他的戒備，後來我想你也知道牧者後來的下場**

**09：你曾經接觸過MH**

**E：在他還是個孩子的時候曾經見過**

**09：你與第歐根尼斯俱樂部有關嗎?**

**E：去過，但我不是會員，也跟那間俱樂部沒有關係**

**……**

**……**

**09：最後一個問題**

**E：總算要結束了**

**09：你剛才有說謊嗎?**

**E：我只能告訴你，這台機器對我來說是無效的，測謊的結果很容易受到影響，只要你受過足夠的訓練或者使用藥物，我並沒有使用藥物，只是我的經驗和訓練讓我能輕易地騙過儀器和你這樣的年輕人而已**

**[內部備註：**

**新任局長E下令禁止MH存取本文檔。**

**文檔附件：C012-A錄音檔及相關文件銷毀，授權者──freezing point。]**

**最新一筆存取紀錄：**

**申請者：Mr.Ryan**

**授權者：首相**

**回報：重要錄音檔及文檔遭到刪除**

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<瓦斯>

「Greg!」唐納文拿著手槍衝進倉庫角落的辦公室「我們逮到跑逃跑的嫌犯了!Greg你在哪!」

空氣裡有一股奇怪的味道，像是奶油但又有其他類似人工甜味的氣味，牆邊的鋼瓶有些被撞倒了，有一個正在漏氣，而有幾個出氣管已經斷裂，鋼瓶內的氣體早已外洩

「Shit」唐納文拉上口罩拿著槍小心地前進

他在辦公桌旁找到了雙手被反銬的嫌犯正趴在地上，口水流了一地，這裡有過強烈的掙扎和扭打，有個鋼瓶就倒在嫌犯旁邊，裡面的氣體已經流光了

而靠著牆失去意識的正是他的上司

Mycroft在E離開後不久工作再度被打斷，這次來自他的私人手機

「請問是誰?」 Mycroft接起電話說

「你是 Mycroft Holmes嗎?」一個陌生的男性聲音說「Lestrade探長的丈夫?」

「我是」 Mycroft馬上站起來拿外套，安西亞立刻收拾桌上的東西，他聽見了電話另一頭的背景音，那是醫院

「Lestrade先生他在執勤時發生了意外，並不嚴重，他只是需要休息，但是他今天恐怕不適合繼續上班，能請你到醫院來接他嗎?可能需要開車」醫生說

「他怎麼了?」 Mycroft拿起公文包，安西亞抱著文件跟在他後面

「醫生!嚴重大出血!22歲男性!腦組織外漏!」護士的叫聲傳來

「我得走了抱歉!」醫生把手機塞給某個人說

「呃…我並不清楚他怎麼了，他有點神智不清，醫生說只需要讓他回家休息就好，我只是個實習護士，抱歉我…」實習護士的電話被掛斷了，他只好把手機放回患者的外套裡

當 Mycroft趕到醫院他馬上看到唐納文，而那位女警也立刻向他招手請他過去

「笑氣?」 Mycroft皺著眉看向唐納文

「類似笑氣的娛樂用藥」唐納文捏著眉心「我們在調查這段時間經常出現的神智不清的年輕人集體在街上亂晃的案子，他們所有人的財物都被偷了，但都堅持他們沒有使用藥物，甚至沒有喝酒，最後我們查到的就是一間辦派對的公司，他們租下貨櫃車，在社群媒體上向這些家境優渥又想炫耀自己可以參加特殊派對的年輕人宣傳，他們在派對前才會被通知上車地點，他們上車參加派對後這些瓦斯被放進車廂裡，所以他們意識模糊.出現幻覺.記憶錯亂」

「And?」 Mycroft問，如果只是派對藥物和竊盜那根本不需要由Greg的小組負責

「前後死了兩個人，他們吸入的氣體濃度太高」唐納文說「這種瓦斯主要是笑氣，但裡面肯定還有別的東西，我們看了現場的錄影畫面，Greg在和嫌犯扭打的時候有些鋼瓶倒了，有大量氣體外洩之外，嫌犯被壓制後抓著出氣管直接對著Greg的臉噴瓦斯，醫生估計他可能得休息一兩天才能完全恢復」

「醫生確定能直接帶他回家嗎?」 Mycroft皺著眉說

「之前死掉的被害者都有喝酒，或者吃其他藥物才死的，但我們沒辦法把Greg丟在醫院，所以才會通知你的」唐納文表情有點尷尬「他現在…挺煩人的，所以你可能要有點心理準備」

Mycroft拉開病床邊的布簾後只見到有些瘀青和擦傷的Greg正對著自己傻笑

「老兄你這是要去見女王啊?哈哈」Greg看起來像喝醉一樣指著 Mycroft，他的手有幾個地方貼了小塊的醫療膠布或OK繃，是在扭打時造成的，嘴唇被自己的牙齒嗑傷的位置已經結痂了，他的衣服看起來像是被人拿去當雞毛撢子用過一樣沾滿灰塵，外傷完全不是問題，問題是他現在連自己老公都認不出來還一臉惋惜的說”可惜你已婚了，不然我很喜歡你這型的”

「你真的在錄影嗎」 Mycroft甚至沒轉頭看唐納文

「這很好笑啊，我會發一份到Greg手機給你」唐納文笑著用手機錄自己上司受藥物影響後說蠢話的樣子

「……」 Mycroft不知道他該不該吐槽自己的丈夫喜歡錄 Sherlock出糗的影片的小小愛好已經傳染給自己的下屬而且還自食惡果了

「我希望你不要把影片外流，Greg他不會高…」 Mycroft轉頭看到唐納文顯然已經按下了發送鍵的惡作劇成功笑臉，幾乎有點頭痛的閉上眼睛「你已經發出去了」

「Greg不會計較這點小事，他會和我們一起大笑然後要我們請他喝一杯補償他，你該學學他，微笑一下會比較討人喜歡」唐納文笑著說，在 Mycroft和Greg結婚後他自帶的”那個不能說名字的人”的神祕氛圍就消失了，歸功於Greg時常提起的各種家庭生活， Mycroft在蘇格蘭場內部的形象變得勉強算是和藹可親，但安德森依然經常表現出對他的懼怕，不過大家都當作那只是安德森的神經質又發作了而已

「我能帶他回去了嗎?」 Mycroft給了唐納文一個皮笑肉不笑的露齒微笑

「這個表情證明你和 Sherlock真的是親兄弟，你們都有這種假笑，好像要故意討人厭一樣」唐納文指著 Mycroft說「大部分被害者如果在最初三十分鐘沒有出現呼吸停止的症狀就表示他們很安全，Greg已經過了觀察期，文件在這，簽完就可以帶他走了，我也要回去上班了，醫生說最好別讓他吃東西，因為他可能會吐，被嘔吐物噎死是第二個被害者的死因」

「我了解了」 Mycroft簽了文件，無奈的看了站在布簾外偷笑的安西亞「Greg我們走吧」

「去哪啊?」Greg被 Mycroft拉起來反手揪住了 Mycroft的領子「你是誰啊?結婚的就別出來隨便搭訕別人了，小心被老婆打」

「哈哈哈」安西亞終於忍不住笑出聲來，他用資料夾遮住半張臉卻藏不住眼神中的笑意

「不要在女兒面前隨便搭訕人啊」Greg看到安西亞後抓著 Mycroft的領子搖晃他「你雖然一副私文敗類樣但也不要真的當個斯文敗類啊~做人要有原則好不好~」

「安西亞」 Mycroft眼神死的轉頭看了自己的助理，現在他正拿著裝了政府機密文件的資料夾遮住了整張臉，撇過頭去迴避來自上司的眼神，憋笑到整個人彷彿切成震動模式的手機一樣，如果Laskin在場的話一定會立刻裝死假裝什麼都沒聽到，因為他要是真的笑出來明天說不定就會在馬里亞納海溝底醒來了

「我他媽這是在哪?」Greg抬頭要看天花板卻整個人往後仰倒回床上了

「醫院」 Mycroft拉起Greg的左手

「我們有這麼熟嗎?」Greg笑著把手抽走還打了 Mycroft的手一下

「唉」 Mycroft又抓了Greg的左手「你看我們的戒指」

「什麼戒指?」Greg定睛一看「嘿!我們戒指一樣耶!」他握住了 Mycroft的左手把自己拉起來，他想看清楚 Mycroft的戒指，但抓不準距離讓他直接把臉貼在 Mycroft的手背上了， Mycroft感覺到Greg的睫毛刷過自己的手背，然後神智不清的Greg自己抬頭瞇著眼看了他們的戒指好一會「What the fuck?」他抬頭看 Mycroft「怎麼一樣?」

「跟我走我就告訴你」 Mycroft說

「OK」Greg被 Mycroft牽著走

Mycroft把Greg塞進車裡後第一次啟用了這台公務車的兒童鎖，司機認識Greg，他看得出探長先生大概是受了藥物影響所以開車時特別小心不急煞或急轉，以免他等等吐了

「我們要去哪?」Greg靠在車窗上看著外頭「Wow，我不知道鴿子有這麼大~~」

「你是產生幻覺了」 Mycroft說

「Who are you?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft，他像沒放好的布娃娃一樣歪歪斜斜的攤在座椅裡看著這個苦笑的私文敗類先生

「仔細看著我的臉，專心看，也許你能想起來」 Mycroft說

「……」Greg看著 Mycroft好一會後開始傻笑「我們見過，你不是律師吧?地檢署?法官?」

「我不是你工作上的同伴」 Mycroft說，而Greg的注意力已經飄散到其他方向了，他現在正看著自己的手

「你有沒有注意過…我們的手看起來好像樹啊」Greg一臉驚奇的看著自己的五根手指

「我不覺得」 Mycroft看了一眼自己的手說

「你的手很漂亮」Greg跟著看了 Mycroft的手說

「你喜歡我的手嗎?」 Mycroft問

「他們很好看」Greg傻笑說「我們在誰婚禮上見過嗎?是婚禮吧?」

「我是 Mycroft」 Mycroft摸了Greg的臉，替他抹掉一撇塵土「M-y-c-r-o-f-t， Mycroft，你記得這個名字吧」

「那是個很~爛的名字」Greg笑著說「給小孩取這種名字簡直就在說”嘿，等他上五年級後大家都來欺負他吧”一樣」

「Well，You’re not wrong」 Mycroft說

「但是我喜歡這個名字」Greg不自覺地往前傾，最後直接靠在 Mycroft肩膀上「是誰的婚禮來著?」

「我們的婚禮」 Mycroft說「我是你的丈夫」

「Fuuuuck，I’m married!?」Greg做了個非常誇張的表情

「Yes，Yes we are.」 Mycroft握著Greg的手說「你可能需要幾個小時才會清醒，我有些工作讓我暫時無法帶你回家，所以我在飯店訂了個房間，等你清醒了我應該也下班了」現在是早上十點半，等Greg清醒可能都已經接近晚餐時間了

「Damn，I’m lucky!」Greg傻笑著，他還是握著 Mycroft的手「可是我沒有那麼大的女兒啊?」

「我們的兒子現在四歲，他在爺爺奶奶家玩，你看到的是我的助理」 Mycroft說

「喔~」Greg往後靠但直接撞上了車窗，發出了相當響亮的碰撞聲，但因為笑氣的關係他完全沒有感覺「我好暈，天花板一直轉」

「你可以躺下，等下就到了」 Mycroft讓Greg躺在自己腿上休息，他用手蓋著Greg的眼睛讓他閉上眼減少他的不適感

Greg的大衣有多處破損，他的長褲也是，看來他和嫌犯在地上扭打了好一會，他本來考慮過帶Greg回家，但他需要在市區完成一些工作還不能回去，而去俱樂部…要現在這個狀態的Greg保持安靜是不可能的，所以他只能讓安西亞在旅館訂了房間，只要還在市區安西亞和他的工作匯報就不會受到影響，他可以直接從地下停車場的VIP電梯上到房間所在的樓層避免Greg在神智不清的在大庭廣眾下出糗

他好不容易才把Greg帶進房間，剛才甚至有服務生非常擔心的看了他們，還問了Greg的情況， Mycroft只好告訴對方他的丈夫剛剛拔了智齒，服務生馬上就理解了，帶他們找到了房間並開門， Mycroft無法自己拿房卡開門，因為Greg在他鬆手的時候就自己飄走了，他甚至得小跑步把這個飄飄然的探長抓回來，他一手抓著Greg.一手拿著公文包只能讓服務生幫他開門，他把Greg帶到房間裡讓他在沙發上坐下後他走回門口

「需要什麼嗎?先生」服務生問

「我需要衣物送洗服務，還有一瓶運動飲料」 Mycroft從皮夾裡拿出一張鈔票給服務生當小費，對方的臉馬上掛起了最燦爛的微笑

「沒問題!馬上來!」服務生說「送洗衣物請放進衣櫃裡的袋子裡，我會立刻來收的」

小費給的越大方會被問的問題越少，他現在最不需要的就是被人誤會他是拐了一個腦子不清楚的男人回房間的可疑人物

「Greg.Greg.Gregory」 Mycroft試著讓Greg的注意力回到自己身上

「Whaaat?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft

「把衣服脫掉，我讓人拿去洗」 Mycroft說

「我才剛認識你耶」Greg瞇著眼看 Mycroft「Who are you again?」

「我們認識超過十年了，我是你的丈夫 Mycroft」 Mycroft說「親愛的，好好看著我」

「…」Greg看著 Mycroft皺著眉，伸手要抓 Mycroft的左手，但失去距離感讓他撲空了， Mycroft自己把左手伸給Greg，讓他看了兩人一模一樣的婚戒「嘿嘿，我男人挺好看的~」 Mycroft直到現在才意識到，神智不清的Greg說起話來口音很濃，就和他喝醉後一樣，他西南部的鄉村口音冒出來了

「我去拿毛巾來」 Mycroft脫下外套捲起袖子到浴室去，他拿著一條濕毛巾回來的時候Greg正試圖用轉的解開自己襯衫上的鈕扣

「這東西壞了」Greg抗議的說，然後耍賴似的往後一攤倒在沙發上

「我來幫你」 Mycroft把毛巾放在桌上，他幫Greg解開鈕扣脫下他的襯衫，他肩上有一片刺眼的瘀青，今天的嫌犯確實非常棘手「眼睛閉上」他幫Greg把頭髮和臉上的塵土擦乾淨，然後是身體和手臂，他去浴室把毛巾洗過一遍後回來繼續幫Greg脫下髒衣服和擦拭身體

「你在笑什麼?」 Mycroft坐在沙發上讓Greg站起來好幫他解開皮帶的時候抬頭問正在傻笑的Greg

「這畫面好眼熟啊」Greg說

「喔」 Mycroft挑眉，至少Greg還有點記憶存在「這倒是真的，不過我只是要幫你脫掉髒衣服而已」

Greg只穿著一條內褲坐在沙發上， Mycroft盡量幫他把身體擦乾淨了，雖然這不是他們家，但 Mycroft的潔癖使他無法忍受Greg身上都是塵土的樣子

「躺著休息吧，如果你想看電視的話遙控器在你左手邊」 Mycroft對坐在床尾的Greg說，房間裡的溫度對Greg來說可能有點冷，所以 Mycroft找出了睡袍給Greg套上，不過考慮到Greg現在的行為能力和製造麻煩的能力，他沒有把腰帶給Greg，如果會冷他會自己拉好棉被的

「我有孩子吧?」Greg突然一臉困惑的問「有嗎?」

「我們有個兒子」 Mycroft拿出Greg的手機給他看待機畫面，Cecil抱著小海豹娃娃對著鏡頭笑

「你怎麼生的啊?」Greg看了照片好一會後抬頭問「還是是我?」

「咳」 Mycroft被自己的口水嗆到，他笑了出來「是送子鳥送來的」他笑著等Greg會有什麼反應

「所以送來的時候應該是顆蛋吧?」Greg很認真的點頭問

「是啊，得放在保溫箱裡等上一段時間」 Mycroft憋笑著說

「弄不好會煮熟啊!別放在那種地方!」Greg非常認真地瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「不會的，那是專用的」 Mycroft忍俊不禁，他笑著俯身親吻了Greg的嘴角，避開了他受傷的部分「我就在旁邊工作，你可以試著睡一會，會舒服得多」他的手腕被Greg抓住

「躺下」Greg說

「我有事要做」 Mycroft坐在床沿說

「躺下~」Greg抓著 Mycroft不放

「好吧，就一會」 Mycroft在他身旁躺下，他枕著自己的手臂看著Greg

「你的眼睛真的很漂亮啊」Greg看著 Mycroft的雙眼說「看起來像是很甜的汽水糖」

「這個形容很特別」 Mycroft微笑著說，Greg的瞳孔放大的有些過度了，那些瓦斯肯定不是單純的笑氣，也許他該給父母發簡訊讓他們照顧Cecil一晚

「你看起來很好吃」Greg說

「 Sherlock會警告你關於食物中毒的危險性」 Mycroft微笑著說

「 Sherlock是一種綿羊嗎?」Greg想了一下問

「特別煩人的那種黑色綿羊，叫聲很吵」 Mycroft想了一下補充「而且八成真的能召喚惡魔」

「喔等等， Sherlock是個人吧?」Greg說「可是有人會這麼吵嗎?」

「是隻羊」 Mycroft說

「也是，如果是人的話一定早就被宰了」Greg說，他的手一直沒離開過 Mycroft，他現在正在把玩他的領帶，用手指摸索 Mycroft襯衫鈕釦之間的空隙

「你喜歡我的領帶嗎?」 Mycroft對正在用手指纏他領帶的Greg說

「觸感很棒，很香」Greg說

「給你吧，我去工作了」 Mycroft爬起來解下領帶交給Greg，今天早上噴古龍水的時候因為Cecil突然跑來抱著他，讓他手滑噴到了領帶上，Greg喜歡的應該是這個味道

Mycroft坐在書桌前辦公，安西亞在下午兩點會帶著重要的文件過來，他不時抬頭查看Greg的狀況，他現在正握著領帶睡覺，但他仔細看了一下，Greg只是側躺在床上而已，他並沒有睡著，他不時會把領帶靠到鼻尖聞上面的味道，對著天花板自言自語，或者突然作出奇怪的動作，比如突然踢了空氣一腳然後爬起來張望，鬆了一口氣後又躺回去聞領帶

安西亞發來了蘇格蘭場內部的資料，這種瓦斯有致幻.止痛.放鬆的功能，基本上還是和笑氣非常相近的，只是效果更加強烈而且維持的時間更久，所以只要當作有致幻可能的強效笑氣看待即可，但依然強調不可同時服用藥物或者飲酒，那會增加致死率

「Greg，你感覺如何?」 Mycroft工作告一段落時已經接近十二點了，他躺在Greg身旁問

「我想吃東西」Greg說

「很抱歉，你現在不能吃固體食物」 Mycroft說「喝點飲料吧」他倒了一杯運動飲料插上吸管給Greg，杯子是由他拿著的，以免Greg弄倒，他喝完後 Mycroft謹慎地把玻璃杯放到遠離Greg的桌子上

「我什麼時候結婚的?」Greg問

「五年前」 Mycroft說「和我是五年前，你在這之前還有一段婚姻」

「和誰?」Greg問

「Beth，記得嗎?」 Mycroft說「急診室的護士」

「唔…..大概?」Greg歪了頭然後就往側邊倒下了，他乾脆就側躺在床上了「所以我結婚五年了?」

「是」 Mycroft說

「我兒子幾歲?」Greg問

「四歲」 Mycroft說

「喔太好了，我爸媽總說要是奉子成婚會打斷我的腿」Greg嘻嘻笑著

「那James恐怕得坐輪椅了」 Mycroft微笑著替Greg把頭髮向後撥好

「Nooo~這只針對我，因為我成天和女孩子鬼混」Greg說

「男孩子呢?」 Mycroft帶著玩心問，他知道Greg以前就是萬人迷

「找不到喜歡的」Greg說「但我很喜歡你」他爬起來環抱著 Mycroft的脖子靠在他肩膀上「能和我約會嗎?」

「我叫什麼名字?」 Mycroft微笑著問

「Mike?」Greg問

「是Myc沒錯」 Mycroft知道Greg的腦子又是一團亂了，他用手輕撫Greg的臉「你單身嗎?」

「大概是?我好像離婚了?」Greg說「我肯定有個前妻」

「你有想過也許我不是單身嗎?」 Mycroft問

「你不是嗎?」Greg問「你看起來不像有約會對象的人」

「嚴格來說我沒有正在約會的對象」 Mycroft說，因為他的約會對象已經晉級為丈夫了

「那我們都單身，跟我約會好不好~」Greg趴在 Mycroft肩膀上說

「為什麼想和我約會?」 Mycroft笑著問，他實在無法嚴肅的面對吸嗨的Greg，他用指尖抬起Greg的下巴，早上刮鬍子的時候這裡割傷了一痕，已經結痂了

「因為」Greg歪了頭，失去了來自 Mycroft的支撐後他往後倒下，他用力地揮手像在指揮交通一樣要 Mycroft躺下

「I’m waiting.」 Mycroft側躺在他身旁說

「因為我喜歡」Greg說「你很漂亮」

「漂亮這個形容詞恐怕不適合我」 Mycroft說

「不是女孩子那種漂亮」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉，但最後卻放在他的嘴唇上，他看著 Mycroft的嘴唇出神「我喜歡你的嘴唇」

「謝謝」 Mycroft撥開了Greg的手才能接話，他握著Greg的手腕，他也把Greg的手錶收起來了，上面有一圈淡淡的曬痕

「你的眼睛很漂亮」Greg手被 Mycroft按在床上，所以他只是伸出手指指著他「還有你的手也很美」他往 Mycroft頸窩靠過去「你身上很香」他坐在 Mycroft身旁說，深色的睡袍敞開著掛在他身上

「那是古龍水的味道」 Mycroft說

「啊~~~」Greg突然發出懊悔的叫聲「你結婚了!」他握著 Mycroft的左手才又注意到他的婚戒「而且我也結婚了! 」

「看看窗外有什麼吧」 Mycroft笑著把他拉起來帶他到窗邊，他上就忘了要搭訕這位”陌生帥哥”的想法，貼在玻璃上指著下面的車輛和行人說有好多螞蟻

Mycroft從茶具組裡找到了方糖，他蹲在Greg身旁請他張開嘴，他把方糖放進Greg口中讓他補充血糖，而Greg嚼了嘴裡的糖後抱怨了這個餅乾的味道非常奇怪

在他繼續工作的時候他注意到Greg大概是看風景看膩了又爬回床上攤成大字形，偶而會踢踢腳或者對著自己舉起的手發呆

「Sir」安西亞用房卡進了房間，他張望了一會後注意到床上的不明生物「那是?」

「顯然現在是致幻的部分占了上風」 Mycroft說，Greg剛才一副不知道被什麼東西嚇到的樣子，用棉被把自己捲成一團躲在裡面，現在床上就只有一團不時會動一動的棉被和枕頭

「希望他不會把自己悶壞了」安西亞偷笑說

「我會留意他的狀況」 Mycroft嘆氣說

「這是你要的文件」安西亞把一個公文箱放在桌上「三明治在這」

「請你把這部分帶回去給E，這些則是外交部的文件」 Mycroft說「瓦斯成分分析結果出來了嗎?」

「有一部分文件顯示這些嫌犯從美國走私了電子菸用的大麻油，但瓦斯內有沒有大麻成分並不清楚」安西亞說著看了棉被生物「不過目前得到的說法是指要等藥效過去即可，但吸入高濃度的瓦斯可能會導致隔天嚴重的頭痛或者暈眩，明天探長可能還要請一天病假」

「候鳥的遷徙怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問

「照常飛過克里特島」安西亞說，他們在辦公室以外提及工作時常使用代號「最近的蜂蜜品質相當不錯」

「蜜蜂總是相當勤勞」 Mycroft說

「是啊，但最近蜂巢不時會被破壞」安西亞說

「那真是不幸，養蜂人們很辛苦」 Mycroft說

「都在預期的可修復範圍內，把蜂巢換個位置遲早就會自己復原的」安西亞看了棉被怪說「下午不重要的工作我已經排除了，若有變動我會再聯絡你的，我先走了」

「謝謝」 Mycroft看了一眼床上開始活動的棉被團馬上送安西亞離開

安西亞離開後沒多久Greg就從棉被裡鑽出來，他的頭髮亂七八糟的，張望了一會後看到站在床邊看自己的 Mycroft還伸手摸了他的手臂和肚子

「是真人啊」Greg說

「是真人沒錯」 Mycroft伸手把Greg的頭髮壓好「你剛才看到什麼了嗎?」

「很大的魚」Greg說「噁心死了」

「這裡沒有魚，那是你的幻覺」 Mycroft看了一下房間內，牆上的一幅畫裡正好有人拿著釣上來的大魚，那可能是幻覺的來源

「嗯」Greg坐在凌亂的床上頭靠在 Mycroft胸腹間，他似乎失去了靜止時的平衡能力所以總會往旁邊倒

「你知道我是誰嗎?」 Mycroft捧著Greg的臉讓他抬頭看自己，他的臉上有紅色的壓痕，他剛剛躲在被子裡時八成趴著睡著了

「你我知道」Greg指著 Mycroft「是我男朋友」

「很好，越來越接近正確答案了」Greg在這裡已經四個小時了

「Yeah!真的是!」Greg歡呼

「呃」 Mycroft愣了一下看了因為舉起雙手歡呼而往後倒下的丈夫，所以Greg可能根本還沒清醒，那只是他嗨了以後的胡言亂語搭訕之一，但看著Greg的笑容他也不好說什麼，只是在床沿坐下「你很開心啊」他輕撫著Greg的臉說

「我知道我愛你」Greg說「我很喜歡你」

「但想不起我的名字?」 Mycroft問「我提醒你一下，開頭是My..」

「My love」Greg一把扯過 Mycroft的領子讓他失去重心撲倒在床上「Right?」

「那也可以」 Mycroft的聲音微弱地從聲帶間擠出，喝醉的Greg與吸嗨的Greg相比他會說後者比較可愛，但前者比較讓人放心

「Give me a kiss」Greg賴皮的說

「希望你在醫院的時候沒有騷擾別人」 Mycroft哭笑不得的說

「醫院?我剛才在水族館」Greg說

「如果你這樣說的話那就是吧」 Mycroft親吻了他的眉心

「鯨魚這種東西你想過嗎?」Greg說

「你得說清楚點」 Mycroft乾脆脫了鞋子躺在床上陪吸嗨的Greg，這可能是他這幾年內最有趣的一段經歷了

「如果拿東西戳破的話」Greg用手畫了一個大橢圓「他們會不會消風啊?」

「他們是實心的」 Mycroft憋著笑說

「怎麼可能!」Greg瞪大眼看他「他們那~~麼大隻」

Mycroft躺在他身旁聽他說了一段河馬和大象應該也是充氣生物的胡言亂語，之後不知道怎麼的就變成在說想吃的東西，但Greg列出的37種食物裡有17種是不存在或者不能吃的，所以他可能還會維持這個狀態好一段時間

「我嘴巴好累」Greg最後抱怨

「我開電視給你看吧」 Mycroft打開電視後想了一下轉到動物星球，正好是介紹各國可愛生物的節目，包含了各種小型齧齒類.鳥類和少數爬蟲類，Greg靠著床頭坐著，但不用多久就歪倒在 Mycroft肩上靠著他看電視， Mycroft用手機傳訊息請父母準備讓Cecil過夜外也幫Greg請了明天的假，他現在非常肯定Greg明天無法上班

「你看」Greg指著電視「會走的鬃毛刷」

「什麼?」 Mycroft抬頭一看，電視上的是奇異鳥，他沒憋住就笑出聲來，Greg非常嚴肅又認真的說了一堆關於”為什麼這種鳥能用來洗碗”的理論

他收到來自安西亞的E-mail，是必須立刻回復的重要訊息，但他現在實在很難脫身，只能在手機上打字，而Greg不知道是不是對電視失去興趣了，躺著抱著 Mycroft的腰不放還把臉貼在他腿或肚子上，端看他到底扭了個什麼姿勢， Mycroft突然想起了某個國家的總統就養了一隻大型犬，在開視訊會議的時候那隻大狗總在他年邁的主人腿上想盡辦法找個位置窩著，但因為體型實在太大了，所以只能把前腳和下巴搭上發出可憐卻非常響亮的嗚嗚聲，那位總統就會從抽屜裡找出狗餅乾扔出去讓狗狗停止打擾會議，但他不能這樣處理Greg，所以在打字的將近十五分鐘的時間裡他不時得舉起手避免Greg碰掉他的手機

「想轉台嗎?」 Mycroft把訊息發出後將手機放到床頭櫃上，另一手放在Greg頭上撥弄他的頭髮，Greg沒說什麼只是爬起來坐到 Mycroft腿上像一隻無尾熊一樣抱住他不放

「我的腳會麻的」雖然有很多話想說，但 Mycroft脫口而出的卻是這句吐槽，因為他無論說什麼對現在Greg來說都沒用吧

Greg把臉埋在他肩頸間，他感覺得到鼻息刷過自己的頸部，幾個吻從 Mycroft的脖子慢慢往上爬，像在尋找花蜜的蜂鳥一樣， Mycroft主動轉頭讓Greg吻了自己的嘴唇，現在的Greg吻起人來像個沒經驗的青少年，只是很單純的在 Mycroft的臉和唇上輕啄

“雖然有些數據顯示笑氣有催情效果”看著傻笑著往後躺下的Greg Mycroft想”但顯然Greg不是這種狀況”

「Myc~~」Greg拉長著尾音叫著 Mycroft

「你記住我的名字了?」 Mycroft問，他拉了Greg一把讓他能坐起身

「跟我結婚~~」Greg抓著 Mycroft的領子說「我們去登記結婚好不好~」

「No」 Mycroft拒絕了

「為什~麼?」Greg問

「因為你現在不能外出，也沒有做決策的能力」 Mycroft嘆了口氣苦笑「而且我們就算去登記也沒用」

「那什麼時候可以?」Greg一臉失望的問

「等你清醒過來就不會對此感到惋惜了」 Mycroft說，他們已經結婚了就算去登記也只會被當作來亂的

「你說醒來?那我現在是在作夢嗎?」Greg問

「感覺確實很像一場怪夢」 Mycroft說

「那我不要醒來好了」Greg說

「那會讓我非常困擾，為什麼這麼說?」 Mycroft問

「醒了你就不在了」Greg難過的說

「噢」 Mycroft看著Greg的表情感覺心臟左邊好像被攪了一下「不會的，等你醒來我還在，應該說，我本來就在，你也不是在作夢，只是藥物讓你無法分辨現實和…」他看著Greg越發困惑和渙散的哀傷眼神決定換個說法「Greg，這是真的，我會跟你結婚.跟你約會，我們還要一起回家，是的，我們住在一起，每天你都會在我身旁醒來，你不必擔心」

「那我可以睡覺嗎?」Greg說「我會夢到你嗎?」

「你當然可以睡覺」 Mycroft說，他希望Greg能把藥效睡過去，有時候致幻藥物會對使用者的思想產生影響「無論你夢到什麼，你醒來的時候我都會在這」

「嗯」Greg終於放鬆下來，他握著 Mycroft撫摸自己臉頰的手「I like you.」

「I love you.」 Mycroft微笑著說

Greg隔天中午醒來的時候頭痛欲裂而且對自己昨天進倉庫後的一切都沒有記憶， Mycroft見到他摸不著頭緒又急著看手機的樣子就知道他徹底清醒了

「你總算回來了」 Mycroft說

「這是哪!?」Greg叫，但提高音量讓他感覺更噁心了

「是飯店的房間，你昨天那樣我實在無法帶你回家或者去俱樂部的房間休息，今天你放假，蘇格蘭場那邊知道你不可能回去上班了」 Mycroft說「你在昨天早上的逮捕行動裡成功抓住了主嫌，但吸入大量的特製瓦斯，我想你的手機上現在有非常多影片和訊息」

「為什麼我的頭這麼痛!」Greg扶著額頭說

「吸入那種瓦斯的副作用就是嚴重頭痛和暈眩，還會使人噁心想吐，你從昨天下午睡到現在我想藥效已經徹底消失了」 Mycroft說

「Oh shit，我在急診室大叫有怪物還說醫生是科學怪人」Greg把臉埋進手裡，手機上是唐納文拍的影片， Mycroft拿著咖啡站在旁邊看了一會，他本來以為Greg在急診室也在搭訕醫生和護士，但他只是胡言亂語還試圖逃跑「你怎麼帶我來的?」

「莎莉.唐納文通知我去接你，我讓司機載我們來的，我昨天都在這裡工作」 Mycroft拿了水和止痛藥給Greg

「我昨天有對你說什麼或幹什麼嗎?我在急診室看來造成了很大的騷動」Greg抬頭看著 Mycroft

「………」 Mycroft看著清醒的Greg，回想起昨天…「沒什麼」

「你的表情就不是沒什麼!!」Greg爬出被窩「等一下!我到底做了什麼!?你要說清楚啊!我不能接受我記憶有這種斷片啊!!喂! Mycroft!!啊我的頭好痛!」他抱著頭趴在床上痛得睜不開眼睛「我為什麼只穿了一條內褲?」

「放心，如果你擔心的是你在失去記憶的那段時間內裸奔了，那並沒有發生，是我把你的衣服脫了拿去送洗了」 Mycroft說

「啊..太好了」Greg按著太陽穴說「Cecil呢?」

「在我父母那」 Mycroft說

「我昨天沒有把你怎樣吧?」Greg問「我是說出言恐嚇.人身攻擊.試圖逃跑之類的?」

「那倒是沒有」 Mycroft說

「那我更擔心我到底幹了什麼了…」Greg臉色很差

「先吃早餐吧，我覺得無論你想知道什麼都要等你頭不痛了再說比較好」 Mycroft說

「有那麼糟啊…」Greg抹了把臉

\--------------------------------------------------------------

這篇文裡的舊文檔其實是我在第一部曲沒機會寫的設定,君之墮有提過Tim臥室的床很大,但沒機會提原因

E從局長位置退休後變成政府的資深顧問,他和Mycroft就是刪除各種對Rudi不利的記錄的授權人,freezing point這個屬於Mycroft的代號在以前也出現過

Rudi和Tim夫妻的關係有點類似養了大型犬的家庭,偶而危險的超大型犬會上床一起跟主人睡覺,而Rudi是把Tim家當作自己隱密的休息之處


	28. Chapter 28

<舊識>

「我想跟Rosie一起畫畫」四歲的Cecil一手拉著一個爸爸在街上開心的蹦蹦跳跳地走著，嘴上不停地說他今天下午想和表姊做什麼，Greg今天早上出庭作證後 Mycroft帶著Cecil來接他，現在他們正準備找個地方吃午餐

Mycroft會這麼做的原因和他今天作證的案件有關，那是個家暴被害者殺死自己的配偶的案件，這個案子讓Greg心情很低落，尤其是被殺的丈夫的家人不停地上電視詆毀這個可憐的女人，判決下個禮拜才會出來

「我想吃肉類..」Greg才說到一半就猛一個轉頭，摩托車的引擎聲距離太近了，他目擊了一組摩托車搶匪犯案的現場，坐在後座的年輕人(從體型判斷是男性)一把拉斷了走在路上的女人的手提包，被害人被拖行了兩公尺才因背帶斷裂而摔在地上，街上突然一陣騷動，午餐時間出來的人很多

「跟Daddy到旁邊去，乖」Greg把Cecil抱起來塞到 Mycroft懷裡避免他看見被害者血淋淋的傷口「先生，對，你，麻煩你報警」他拿出警察筆記本寫下了時間地點和車牌號碼以及嫌犯描述

「小姐，你還好嗎?我有護理執照，你有撞到頭嗎?」一個年輕人從咖啡廳裡跑出來關心摔倒在地的被害者，他有美國口音「能站起來嗎?看起來你的骨頭都沒事，我們移動到人行道上，腳軟了?來我抱你起來」他一把將嬌小的女子抱起放到人行道上，咖啡廳的服務生拿了一張椅子給被害者坐下，還拿了急救箱出來給那個美國人用，巡邏的警察很快就趕到了，Greg把搶匪的資訊給了他們並表明了身分

當他轉頭要向那個美國人感謝他出手幫助被害者的時候他認出了對方

「啊」那個年輕人看到他就像感應到卡片的地鐵票閘一樣馬上啊了一聲

「你是那個De..那個紐約的男孩子」Greg一時之間想不起他的名字

「Derek」Derek笑著和Greg握手「沒想到會見到你」

「你剛才說你是護理師?」Greg問

「今年剛拿到證照」Derek說「你來紐約那年我決定要從事這行的，我打算在實習後到醫院工作一段時間，之後可能會去養老院工作」

「喔，那很棒」Greg誠摯地說「這樣生活會穩定很多，而且你也能獨立生活，你現在還住紐約嗎?」

「Yeah，我還是住在紐約」Derek說

「Derek你跑哪..」另一個熟悉的聲音傳來，正在講電話的那個金髮男人對電話另一頭說了”我等下打給你”後放下了電話「Greg?」

「輪到我們了嗎?」Derek問

「還得等半個小時，我們換個地方吃飯吧」朱利安的眼神在Greg和Derek之間飄忽不定

「 Mycroft，Cecil呢?」Greg轉頭看了自己站在店家門外的丈夫

「這間咖啡廳養了貓，他被吸引進去了」 Mycroft說，他也認出了這兩個人「老闆娘看他一直看著貓請他進去的，我想我該去看看他在做什麼」他和Greg交換了一個眼神就看懂了

「不然我去看看對面那間店的菜單吧，那看起來很不錯」Derek對朱利安說完就過馬路到對面去了

「那是你的孩..」朱利安決定先打破這陣尷尬的沉默

「那是我們的兒子沒錯」Greg說「他四歲了」

「喔，恭喜」朱利安說

「你們是在度蜜月嗎?」Greg問

「不是」朱利安說

「度假?」Greg看了朱利安，他迴避了Greg的視線

「我的姑姑死了，我們回來參加他的葬禮，我的表兄弟姊妹們和我的父親起了爭執，所以我只能留下來幫忙解決法律上的問題，但說穿了就是幫他找遺產律師」朱利安說

「我本來以為他離開你了」Greg說「因為你從來不搞勵志上進那一套，那孩子也不像自己會去爭取那種機會的人」

「我知道你還是很討厭我」朱利安說

「因為我知道你是什麼樣的人」Greg說「如果有人能附屬於你為你所做的一切鼓掌，你會讓他們把鼓掌當作唯一的謀生方法，你甚至不是刻意的去折斷他們的翅膀，你會拿感情或者婚姻套死他們」

「你現在還是這樣看我嗎?」朱利安問

「我非常感激你」Greg語帶諷刺地說「你徹底教會了我一切不該在一段感情裡做的事，把你的問題變成對方的.情緒勒索.無法接受被拒絕.壓迫對方屈從你的所有想法，從髮尖到腳底你就是個混帳」

「我現在知道了」朱利安說「I can’t do that to Derek.」

「嘴上說說很容易」Greg說

「是我要他一定得找到適合自己的職業道路的」朱利安說「我替他出了所有學費，我知道有一天他一定會離開我」他對這個事實連半點牴觸或者厭惡都沒有，這讓Greg感到驚訝，他認識的朱利安是一個不允許別人向他提分手只有他能拋棄對方的人「他遲早會走的，他太年輕了」

「……」Greg看著他，雖然朱利安是他見過與”自省”二字最無關的人之一但他對此也開始動搖，也許年齡會把一點自知之明敲進這種王八蛋的腦子裡

「我向你道歉」朱利安說「對於我所造成的一切」

「你已經道歉過了」Greg說「但接受不接受是我的事，那個年輕人是個好孩子，我最不希望見到那種單純的小孩和你混在一塊」

「Greg」朱利安說「我也是會改變的人」

「我見過很多家暴犯對他們配偶說一樣的話」Greg雙手交叉在胸前

「我讓他走了」朱利安說「我說我會幫他付學費和宿舍的費用，甚至會給他一筆生活費，但他拒絕了」他眼神中也帶著困惑與不解，也許是時差的關係甚至有些疲憊，他只比Greg大了點但Greg覺得這傢伙靈魂或者什麼近似靈魂的東西已經凝固了「我不會強迫他離開，或強迫他做什麼，至少我能做到這點」

「我希望你說的是真的」Greg說

「我知道你不會相信我」朱利安說「如果你能勸他離開我的話我也接受」

「什麼意思?」Greg問

「他需要一點助力」朱利安說「我不該變成他的絆腳石，我不能趕走他，但他可以聽聽別人的建議」

「我不會幫你和你包養的小鬼頭談分手的，那是你的問題」Greg皺眉

「我本來也不指望你真的會答應」朱利安嘆氣

「Lestrade探長」處理搶案的警察走過來說「剛才那個美國人呢?」

「在對面看菜單」朱利安指著不遠處的Derek說

「兩位認識?」警察問

「很久以前認識的」Greg說「他和那個美國人一起的」

「我們需要登記他的身分，能請他過來嗎?」警察說

「我去叫他」朱利安說，他跑到馬路對面，他和Derek說了幾句後指著菜單討論了一下，Derek走過來拿出護照給警察登記

「朱利安心情不太好，他剛剛怎麼了?」Derek問

「你該去和他討論你們到底他媽是什麼關係，別把我扯進去」Greg按了太陽穴，今天才聽了一整個早上的家暴案件細節，現在又要被前任和他包養的這個無辜小鬼捲進某種混濁不清的泥沼了「他也許變好了，但你該好好考慮你的未來」他還是無法不插嘴，Derek這種迷途羔羊只要一個不小心就又會繞回撒旦祭壇上

「我考慮清楚了啊」Derek說

「而你還是在這，陪那個嚴格來說也不是你交往對象的傢伙參加葬禮」Greg嘆氣

「是我堅持要跟他來的」Derek說「他很討厭他妹妹以外的所有家人，我想陪著他」

「我說的不是這件事」Greg說

「我知道他希望我離開」Derek說「是這件吧?他想請你像我轉達嗎?」

「你知道?」Greg問

「他以為自己說得很委婉，但我聽得出來」Derek說「我想留在他身邊，我知道他不是個非常好的人，但對我來說他已經夠好了」他微笑「我知道他比我年長很多，所以我才選擇現在的專業，我知道我在做什麼」

「那你該把你的想法塞進那傢伙耳裡讓他別來煩我，我沒見過這種不要臉到跑來請已經分手二十幾年而且非常討厭他的前任幫他和現在包養的小鬼頭分手的白癡」Greg說

「哈哈」Derek笑了出來

「這很好笑嗎?」Greg問

「我只是覺得你真的很關心別人」Derek說「雖然你真的很討厭朱利安，但你每次見到我都在擔心我」

「那你該有自覺點，遠離危險人物」Greg想翻白眼了

「我知道」Derek說「我不覺得他危險，應該說，他已經不是那種人了，至少對我來說我不這麼想」

「我本來是出來放鬆的，結果還是遇到你們還有搶案」Greg嘆氣

「那我說個笑話吧，我想和他求婚」Derek笑著說「很蠢對吧?年紀還有身分落差什麼的大到跟大峽谷一樣，但我覺得還是很有可能喔，哈哈哈」他笑著向Greg說他不該繼續打擾他的家庭日便離開了

  
  


「你怎麼了?」 Mycroft看著走進咖啡廳的丈夫，他現在的表情好像吃完了一整桶冰淇淋後發現那已經過期三年，正在等待可能到來的世界末日級食物中毒一樣

「我有點討厭美國佬的樂觀天性，他們好像永遠不知道樂觀能給自己帶來災難，我希望那傢伙不會真的因此陷入困境」Greg喝掉了半杯水才說出口「我們就在這吃吧，我覺得只要一個三明治就好，Cecil又去哪了?」

「在角落兒童區和其他孩子玩」 Mycroft指著兒童區的方向，Cecil正和幾個孩子在玩積木

「我們等等去看電影吧，我不想在街上走了，那個什麼來著，糟糕大歷史出了電影版對吧，我們帶Cecil去看吧」Greg說

某個放假的外交部高級文官到電影院接孫子時看到Mr.Holmes帶著孩子從播完糟糕大歷史的影廳走出來時差點心臟病發，但對方似乎沒看到他，讓他鬆了口氣

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<逃家>

「你說什麼?!」Greg在辦公室接到電話發出了遠比他所想的還要大的聲音

「Boss，怎麼了?」唐納文馬上衝了過來

「Rory為什麼會翹家?我的老天」Greg說「你們確定他來倫敦了?那我去找他」他掛了電話後開始收拾桌上的東西「我今天請假，我必須去找我的外甥」

「他幾歲?你這麼慌張?」唐納文問「不是小學生吧?」

「他已經上中學了，但是他完全聽不見，也很少獨自出門」Greg說

「有他的照片嗎?」唐納文問

「他們說他是跑來找我的，所以如果有個棕色頭髮的男孩來找我就打給我，把他留在蘇格蘭場別讓他離開」Greg從手機裡找出了一張照片發給唐納文「我要去車站看看」

他剛才接到的電話是Owen打的，Ashly在旁邊焦急的哭了出來，Nina在學校什麼都還不知道

「他為什麼會翹家?他不是會做這種事的孩子」Greg說

「昨天晚上他和Ashly吵架了」Owen說「今天早上他沒有下樓我們上去看才發現他不知道什麼時候離開了，我們覺得他是去找你了」

「為什麼是我?」Greg問

「他的電腦上搜尋紀錄是去蘇格蘭場的交通方式，他的背包和皮夾都不見了，他的手機沒開機」Owen說「我今天早上才到家，我們他所有朋友或同學的家長確認過了，他沒有去他們家，但有個爸爸說他今天早上看到他在車站」

「那是幾點?」Greg問

「不知道，但應該是七到九點之間，因為他說他是晚班下班回來時看到Rory的」Owen說「我和Ashly會去倫敦，我母親會在家裡等，以防他突然回家」

「好，我去車站附近找找」Greg說

  
  


在國王十字車站Greg看了時刻表，因為延遲的關係Rory可能會搭的車都還沒到，他出示了自己的警官證向站員說明了狀況，雖然家屬還未正式報案但這個未成年人確實逃家了

「他看起來很正常，也沒有戴助聽器，但他是全聾的」Greg對站員說「他和媽媽吵架後逃家了，請你們注意接下來這兩班車的乘客好嗎?」

「如果他搭的是那兩班車那離到站的確還有點時間」站員說「我聯繫那兩班車的車掌，請他們檢查一下乘客中有沒有這個孩子，如果有的話你覺得怎麼處理比較好?」

「請他們不要打草驚蛇，把他所在的車廂和穿著打扮告訴我，我會在車子到站的時候去找他」Greg說「謝謝」

Greg在車站等的時候接到了電話，但並不是來自Owen家

「Amy?」Greg接起電話

「我在倫敦，我聽說了Rory的事情，你在哪?」Amy問「我昨天來辦事，今天本來要回去了」

「我在國王十字車站」Greg說「我和站務員解釋了，他們說會請車掌找他」

「我也在車站」Amy說「你在哪?」

Greg對於這種巧合感到驚訝，但知道Amy是來見一個學生的新監護人後他就沒有多問什麼，Amy曾經為一個差點被轉回普通學校的學生跑到北愛爾蘭去，那孩子的祖父母認為他戴上助聽器就能回”正常學校”上學，這次的學生則是因為母親過世，監護權被轉移給祖父母

站務員找上姊弟倆給他們看了一張車掌偷拍的照片

「是他嗎?」站員問

「是，就是他」Greg馬上說

「這班車三十分鐘後進站，他在5號車廂」站務員說

「謝謝」Amy向站務員道謝

「不客氣，這種孩子別說翹家了，自己出來玩都很令人擔心」站務員說

Amy禮貌的保持了微笑，他們都知道站務員馬上就提供幫助的原因是Rory的聽力障礙，不然這種沒有報案而且他們並不是孩子的父母的情況下他們沒有義務幫忙的

當Rory要下車的時候抬頭一看站在自己面前的居然是自己的阿姨的時候他瞪大了眼，Greg走過來和Amy一左一右把他帶走了，Greg手抓著他的背包確保他不會亂跑，同時他們需要找個能好好面對面交談的地方，現在太多人上下車了，站在這會擋路，他們兩個看起來像綁架了一個一臉無助慌張的青少年的奇怪綁匪二人組，他們把Rory帶到站務員休息室讓他們知道逃家的小孩已經找到了，並向他們表示了感謝，Rory看不到Greg的唇形，站務員舉在嘴邊的馬克杯和上唇刷子似的鬍子擋住了他的嘴，Rory無法從唇語讀出超過五個字

“我們找個地方談談”Greg轉過來對他用手語說”你不會再亂跑了吧?”

Rory用力地搖頭

“很好，我們走”Greg說

他們到了車站外，Greg和Amy說了些什麼，他們沒有面對Rory所以他也讀不出來，Greg本來要招計程車，但他低頭把手收回，從口袋拿出了手機放到耳邊，Rory看得出他嘆氣了

「你請假了?」 Mycroft在電話上問

「Rory翹家了，我剛找到他，Amy正好在倫敦，我們兩個一起在車站等他出現，現在我們正打算找個地方好好和他談談」Greg嘆氣

「那就回家吧」 Mycroft說「我晚點可能需要開會，這樣我就不用送Cecil去日托了」

「難怪你會發現我請假了」Greg說「那我就帶他們回家了」

  
  


在計程車上當司機看到Rory和Amy開始用手語交談時明顯的變得緊張，他不停地回頭但欲言又止

「請到蘇格蘭場」Greg開口說話讓司機鬆了一口氣「我們去蘇格蘭場，然後我開車帶你們回我家，弄個午餐還有我們得談談」他一邊說一邊用手語告訴Rory

一路上Rory都沒有為自己的行為辯解，他把讓Amy拍了自己的照片傳給Ashly，Greg在電話上告訴Owen他會把Rory帶回家好好聊一聊，Ashly和Owen說會來倫敦接他回去

Rory上次來Greg和 Mycroft家的時候他們還沒結婚，這個家現在看起來沒有太多變化，除了走廊上有幾個玩具.桌腳裝上防撞墊.插座插著安全蓋這些為了Cecil的安全增加的東西外，一切都和他上次來的時候一樣

「誰~」Cecil稚嫩的聲音從客廳傳來，他從沙發上跳下抱著靠枕跑出來，他看見提早回家的Papa和表哥跟Amy開心地立刻露出笑容「Papa!Rory!Aunt Amy!」他開心的以四歲小孩最強的跳躍力蹦跳著抱了Rory

「你怎麼拿著靠枕啊?」Greg問

「拿錯了」Cecil看了灰色的小靠枕皺眉「海豹在左邊」

「我正在忙，你們自便」室內電話的內線突然擴音響起 Mycroft的聲音便掛斷了

「Daddy和Alex一~直在忙」Cecil說著把靠枕丟在地上用手語和Rory交談”Rory不用上課嗎?Nina呢?要不要一起玩?”

Greg和Amy說了幾句話後用手語告訴Rory去陪Cecil玩，他們要和他父母講電話

「Cecil，你和Rory玩，不要亂跑知道嗎?」Greg說

「好~」Cecil歡呼，他把扔在地上的靠枕撿起來，另一手拉著表哥到客廳去，好像是要玩積木吧

Greg上樓去簡短的告訴 Mycroft現在的狀況， Mycroft只能一邊處理文件一邊聽他說，他甚至沒時間口頭回應Greg，他一邊在電話上說著德文一邊揮手示意Greg他知道了，現在他必須離開書房，他正在忙

Greg下樓時Amy正站在樓梯下等他

「 Mycroft現在忙死了，天曉得外交部還是哪又出事了」Greg攤手「你知道Rory為什麼翹家嗎?」

「Owen說Ashly和他昨天晚上起了爭執，他是想找你的話也許由你和他談談會比較好」Amy說「你餓了嗎?」

「冰箱有食材可以做三明治」Greg說「我去找他」

Rory坐在地上和Cecil玩跳棋，他已經陷入非常不利的局勢了，而Cecil抬頭指著他背後

“Rory來幫忙做午餐”Greg用手語說

“我也要”Cecil用手語回答

“不行，我們要用刀子，你在這裡看電視”Greg說

“OK”Cecil有點失望但乖乖地收拾了地上的玩具拿起了遙控器

Rory緊張地到廚房只看到Amy正在做三明治，烤箱裡正在烤什麼

“焗烤白醬碎蘑菇”Amy看到Rory在看烤箱說”沾著麵包吃”

Rory點頭，有時候聖誕節會有一大盤這種沾醬，溫熱濃郁的白醬裡有切碎的蘑菇，上面有一層焗烤起司非常美味，因為只需要烤麵包就能解決一餐所以這以前經常出現在聖誕假期的餐桌上

Greg在餐桌主位上坐下，指著斜前方的座位要Rory坐下

“你和媽媽怎麼了?”Greg問

“我們吵架了”Rory說

“為什麼?”Greg問

“……”Rory抿著嘴

“你得給我一個答案，我也許是你舅舅，但你讓我妹妹哭了，作為一個哥哥我還是要追究原因”Greg說著加上了一個我正盯著你的手勢警告Rory

“我想去上姐姐那樣的高中，但媽媽要我繼續留在貝爾念高中”Rory說著轉向Amy”不是因為Aunt A!”家裡的孩子們對Amy的手語稱呼是阿姨的手語加上A，如果是雙胞胎或Cecil則會在用手語的時候比出”阿姨”和”年輕”代指Ashly來和Amy做區分

“為什麼不想繼續念貝爾?”Greg問”被欺負了?”

Rory搖頭

“是想姊姊了?”Amy把切下的吐司邊放到盤子上騰出手問

Rory搖頭得像直升機螺旋槳，而且有點臉紅，他比其他14.15歲的男孩看起來還稚氣，叛逆期似乎已經接近了但顯然還沒有到他真的不想跟著姐姐到處跑的程度

“那是為什麼?”Greg問

“我想去念普通的大學，所以我想從高中就開始上一般學校”Rory說”媽媽很激動，把我當小孩子”

“你是個小孩子”Greg說

“但我不是個寶寶，我能照顧自己，自己做決定!”Rory很激動

“你媽媽反對的原因呢?”Greg問

“他說太危險了，我不可能永遠住在家裡或者貝爾的宿舍，他還是不讓我自己出遠門，就算只是到隔壁鎮上找堂哥也不行”Rory說

“你媽媽是擔心你”Greg說

“那是他自己膽子小!”Rory激動的說”我只是在同學家打電動他就歇斯底里的要Nina幫他打電話給所有認識我的人，我的朋友都不敢找我玩，因為他們的媽媽全都接過我媽的電話!”他激動得站了起來，他沒注意到自己的手打到桌面發出的巨大聲響

“Rory!坐下!”Greg嚴厲的往下指，那更多是對於意外敲了桌子的Rory所發出的聲響的反射，這種聲音在他母親還在世的時候在家裡是被禁止出現的

“Ashly的確很膽小”Amy洗了手後向Rory招手”來幫我做三明治”

Rory和Greg都停頓了一下看著Amy

“去洗手”Amy對Rory說

Rory在餐桌邊坐下，Amy要他把生菜和起司跟煙燻鮭魚夾進三明治裡，但他先拿出了已經軟化的鹹奶油給Rory

“你吃過很多次了，知道怎麼做吧?”Amy說

Rory點頭後開始在土司上抹奶油.放上生菜.鮭魚.起司，最後放上最上面的吐司

“你為什麼想找Greg?”Amy問”你父母找不到你候看了你的搜尋紀錄發現你要去蘇格蘭場”

“…”Rory放下了奶油刀”因為我想做的事和Uncle G相比根本沒有什麼，我本來希望他說服媽媽的”

“我是個警察，你是個學生”Greg說

“我是說你早就離開家裡了”Rory說”你什麼都做過，一下子就跑到幾百里外的大城市生活，而我只是想要自己的生活”他看著Greg說

“但這不一樣!”Greg說

“我只是聽不到!我不是笨蛋!”Rory幾乎要生氣了”媽媽明明可以聽到一點但他連助聽器都不敢用!”

Amy和Greg四目相對，他們大家都知道Ashly有一邊耳朵靠助聽器可以聽到一些聲音，他也有助聽器，但他不願意讓助聽器成為自己日常生活的一部分

“所以你說你想去上普通高中是真的嗎?”Amy問

“我想去，而我一定要上大學”Rory說”我想念建築學”

“我們不會阻止你”Amy說”來，吃吃看”他把自己早就做好的小份三明治給Rory，他們今天做的三明治寬度只有半片吐司大

“?”Rory不知道為什麼對話必須因此中斷

“吃吃看，告訴我感想”Amy說

Rory咬了一口就皺眉，但還是把整塊三明治吃下去了

“怎麼樣?”Amy問

“麵包濕透了”Rory說

“你知道為什麼嗎?”Amy問

Rory搖頭

“你正在做的事情很重要”Amy指著奶油”先在土司上抹奶油是為了不讓生菜或番茄的水分把麵包弄得濕軟，我把起司夾在最上層也是一樣的目的”

“你故意做錯這份?”Rory皺著眉嚼著那份失敗品，麵包溼透的原因是魚肉直接放在麵包上，生菜也是還有水分就被夾在麵包裡了

“人生就和做三明治一樣”Amy說”一層一層堆疊，就算最後放進嘴裡都是一樣的成分，但如果沒有照正確的順序去做就會變了調”

“你想說我錯了嗎?”Rory問

Amy搖頭指著Greg

“你有他沒有的時間，你可以慢慢來”Amy說

“我知道我老了”Greg吐槽指著自己的姊姊

“被追逐著而不得不趕快爬上樹梢的猴子和自己想看看樹頂是什麼樣子而爬上去的蝸牛的心境是不同的”Amy說”Ashly的確需要調整他的心態，可是你也是”

Rory看著Amy，這感覺像是逃到校外上了一堂輔導課

“你想跳到你還不能安全著地的地方”Amy說”你遲早要展開翅膀飛向遠方，但你的羽毛真的長好了嗎?”

“那我媽媽會讓我走嗎?”Rory問

“Ashly沒有阻止Nina去念那間高中啊”Amy說

“但我們不一樣”Rory不得不面對現實”他同時有聽得見和聽不見的兩個世界，而我只能留在這裡”

“對你來說聽得見的人所處的世界很遙遠吧”Greg說

Rory點頭

“出遠門的時候要收拾的行李很多”Greg說”不是一個背包就可以的”他指著Rory放在地上的背包”你需要長大.學習.累積經驗，等你收拾好你的行李，我們全都會看著你遠行”

“但我媽不會”Rory用力地眨了眼把幾乎要冒出來的眼淚忍回去”我不討厭媽媽，可是他不會讓我走的”

“他會的”Greg說

“只是那一刻還沒到”Amy說”我會和Ashly談這件事，我會讓他給你更多自由，提醒他你已經是青少年了”

“Rory”Greg讓他看向自己好讓他見到自己要說什麼”你們都太堅持於自己的想法了，所以才會爭吵，Ashly太擔心你會讓自己陷入危險，而你太相信你媽媽不會讓你走，你們真正需要的是一起坐下來談談你們的想法”

Rory坐在餐桌邊看著Amy做午餐，如果他聽得見他會知道Amy正在哼歌.烤箱發出叮的聲音.Cecil把球扔到走廊牆上反彈的聲音.Greg嘆氣的聲音.外面的鳥叫聲…，但當他把眼睛閉上世界就自動消失了一半

“我爸媽生氣嗎?”許久之後Rory睜開眼睛問

“他們很緊張”Greg說”你還是要向他們道歉”

“我知道”Rory說

“我會陪你回去”Amy說”我已經向學校請假了，我也要和你父母談談”

“我不會被學校處罰吧?”Rory問

“不會，但你得接受輔導，畢竟你翹家了”Amy說

“Rory你知道為什麼Ashly不喜歡他的助聽器嗎?”Greg忍不住說

“因為這樣反而會引人注目”Rory說

“他以前上普通小學的時候的確因為這樣被很多人注意到”Greg說”那些男孩和一些女孩子會故意在戴助聽器的那邊朝他大吼大叫，搶他的助聽器去玩甚至故意藏起來，所以Ashly才會去住校，這也是為什麼他堅持讓你去念專門為聽障生開設的學校”

Rory瞪大眼看著Greg，他第一次知道他媽媽小時候其實就開始用助聽器

“他從2歲就開始戴助聽器了，他甚至不覺得自己哪裡不一樣，因為我們家都會手語，但他的同學們只用了兩個禮拜就讓他不願意繼續戴助聽器上學，他的個性也變得很內向，在發現他同學的行為後我們大家都去過他的班上，我和James去警告他的同學如果繼續欺負我們妹妹就等著被扔進海裡，我們的父母到他的班上解釋為什麼Ashly耳朵上掛著一個機器，可是Ashly不再是那個以為自己和其他孩子是一樣的活潑女孩了”

“Greg和James因為他們的行為被各自的老師處罰了，因為這是威脅一年級的小孩”Amy說

“他到外地念書的時候想找打工也無法找到願意聘用一個聽不見的學生的工作，有些人因為知道他聽不見會刻意欺負他，有幾次因為沒聽到煞車和喇叭聲差點被惡劣的駕駛撞上，他認識你爸爸是因為他在幫你姑姑照顧小孩的時候出門買奶粉被搶了，受了很多傷，但他沒辦法報警也沒錢搭車回去只能自己走了一個小時回去向你姑姑求助，你爸爸帶他去警局報案的”Greg光是提起這件事都顯得情緒化，他的肢體動作會變得很明顯，那之後Ashly雖然遇到了他的真命天子但也變得更害怕自己出門 ”Ashly只在出遠門還有擔心自己安危的時候才會戴助聽器，以後不要拿你媽媽的聽力來說嘴”

“我知道了”Rory慎重的點頭，反省自己剛才所說的話

“我要離開家的時候你奶奶也很擔心”Greg碰了一下Rory的肩膀讓他抬頭看自己”但是我從爺爺過世後就告訴他了，等我21歲我就會去上警校，我們也討論過這件事，這是我離開家和你逃家的差別，我做的是必要的選擇，你是衝動”

“奶奶不擔心我媽嗎?”Rory沒有見過自己的外婆”他很早就嫁人了”

“他見過Owen，而且Owen是Pat家的親戚，Pat一家都說他沒問題那他肯定是個好人”Greg說，起初Ashly會幫Sheen家照顧寶寶也是Pat家老二介紹的，Sheen是Pat家老太太的娘家，他們兩家子本來就因為都有失聰的家庭成員而非常親近，Ashly和Owen結婚時兩家子的慶祝可熱鬧了

“好隨便”Rory說

“老實說我們全都是因為Pat一家的保證才沒阻止你媽媽結婚的”Amy收拾了桌子，一大盤三明治已經整齊的放在桌上，Rory有時候在想Amy見到他們的時候是不是一定要把什麼塞進他們嘴裡才踏實，他除了在學校外每次見到Amy都會被塞點心或者留下來吃一頓飯

“我突然想到”Rory說”如果奶奶知道Uncle G和Uncle M結婚應該會很驚訝吧”

“畢竟以前兩個男的不能結婚”Amy說”不過他應該會先問為什麼他離婚了”

“你奶奶知道我會跟男孩約會，所以這件事沒有你想像的那麼有衝擊性”Greg說著看了烤箱”不說這些了，去叫Cecil來吃午餐”

「話說回來，為什麼我們不叫外賣就好了?」Greg拿出飲料的時候才想到，他姐姐怎麼這麼理所當然就在別人家開伙了

「外賣吃多了也不好」Amy說「而且準備和家人吃飯很讓人放鬆不是嗎?」

「放鬆?有嗎?」Greg問

「我們全家一起聚餐的時候從沒發生過什麼壞事，而且坐下來吃好吃的總是會讓人心情變好」Amy說

「吃什麼~」Cecil跑過來興奮地爬上自己的座位，他早就聞到香味了

「就桌上這些」Greg把沾醬從烤箱拿出來放在隔熱墊上，他拿了個碗裝了一些讓Cecil用來沾麵包，以免他碰到烤盤燙傷自己

「Daddy不吃嗎?」Cecil拿著烤麵包塊沾了奶油蘑菇醬，在他把食物放進嘴裡前停頓了開口問

「Daddy很忙，他沒時間吃飯」Greg因為兒子的貼心忍不住微笑

「可是這樣他會餓」Cecil皺眉

「他等一下會找時間吃的」Greg說

「Rory和Amy怎麼會來?Nina呢?」Cecil問

「我們剛好都有事來倫敦，Nina在學校」Amy說「晚一點我們就要走了，你想和Rory玩要把握時間喔」

「嗯!」Cecil點頭，Rory感覺來自表弟的視線非常強烈，在Cecil出生後就是他們這一輩的孩子裡最小的，大家都很疼愛他，他也是唯一的獨生子，能和他們一起玩的機會Cecil都不會放過

午餐後Rory陪著Cecil到後院玩，不久後院傳來了慘叫聲，Amy和Greg都馬上衝出去查看狀況，那是Rory的聲音，他受到驚嚇的時候也會大叫

「怎麼了?」Amy問

「煤炭嚇到Rory了」Cecil指著躺在地上遮著眼睛的表哥，他的胸口蹲了一隻大渡鴉，煤炭剛才突然俯衝下來，Rory嚇得往後倒摔在地上發出慘叫

「那是一隻渡鴉嗎?」Amy不敢置信的看著煤炭

「那是Cecil的朋友」Greg說「親愛的，你能把煤炭拿走嗎?他把Rory嚇壞了」

「OK」Cecil用雙手抱住渡鴉把他從表哥的衣服上拔起來，煤炭拍了兩下翅膀從Cecil手裡脫離後落在草地上，有智慧的鳥會讓你確實感覺到他們和普通的蠢鴿子的差別，煤炭正左右歪著頭觀察他沒在這見過的人類

“那隻烏鴉也太大了!”Rory爬起來馬上牽著Cecil遠離了煤炭

「嗨!」煤炭發出了人類的聲音

「那是煤炭的聲音?」Greg也嚇了一跳

「嗨!」煤炭又發出了一樣的聲音

「嗨~」Cecil對煤炭說

「我不知道渡鴉能學說話」Amy驚訝的說

「Daddy說他們和鸚鵡差不多，不過沒那麼漂亮」Cecil說著換成手語告訴Rory這是煤炭，他的渡鴉鄰居

“煤炭不會傷害Cecil，但我不知道他會不會啄你”Greg對Rory說

「哈囉」煤炭又說話了

「哈囉，等一下」Cecil脫掉鞋子跑回廚房拿了中午剩下的吐司邊出來餵煤炭

“你要試試看嗎?”Greg對Rory說”只是給他東西吃他不會咬你”

Rory膽戰心驚的捏著吐司邊的最末端小心地把吐司邊遞給煤炭，煤炭對著他叫了兩聲，轉頭看了他一眼後就把他手上的吐司邊搶走了，Rory嚇得把手收回來

“被渡鴉瞧不起了啊”Amy吐槽

“這傢伙個性和貓很像，現在他肯定不把你當一回事了”Greg苦笑

“好可怕”Rory說”我還以為他要啄我的眼睛”

“為什麼Cecil會跟這麼危險的鳥一起玩?”Amy問

“他被騎機車的人撞了掉在院子裡，Cecil餵牠吃東西我們還帶他去看獸醫，他原本似乎是大學為了研究飼養的渡鴉，野放後就出車禍了”Greg攤手”他經常出現在院子裡，Cecil會和他玩，有一次在我調查現場的時候這傢伙還偷走了一個彈殼”

“真的?!”Rory問

“追著他跑了很遠，拿餅乾和他交換才把證物拿回來”Greg苦笑

  
  


Rory最後請Cecil站好讓他拍一張照片，煤炭站在Cecil的手臂上，Cecil平舉著他的右手有些辛苦的支撐著接近兩公斤的大鳥，笑著面對Rory手機的鏡頭

煤炭在吃飽喝足玩夠後飛到樹上去休息了，Rory幫Cecil推鞦韆.陪他玩球過了一整個下午，Amy告訴Rory他已經和他父母說好了，晚上會由他帶Rory回家

Rory在走廊上巧遇了拿著公文箱穿了三件套和大衣一臉嚴肅的下樓的 Mycroft，他本來想舉手打招呼，但這樣肅殺的 Mycroft對他來說實在太陌生他自動把手收了回去

「我們得去參加緊急會議，回家時間未定」安西亞喊著穿上鞋子就小跑步追著上司離開

Rory在心裡想著”Uncle M不知道到底是做什麼工作的，剛才他那樣有點可怕，不過，好帥氣啊”

Rory要和Amy一起回家的時候Cecil還很捨不得的抱著表哥不放，最後還是乖乖地和兩人說再見了

“抱歉打擾你們了”Rory對Greg說”我以後不會再這麼做了”

“以後就傳訊息給我吧，我有時間就會馬上回你的”Greg說”就算是成年人獨自離家也有可能發生意外”

“我太衝動了”Rory說

“這個年紀就是這樣“Greg嘆氣”很多人需要這個衝動的愚蠢階段來突破自己的蛹，才能成為更好的自己，但不要在這個階段弄死自己就是我們所有人的責任了，主要還是你的”他給了外甥一個眼神提醒他，這件事未來至少會是家庭聚會後大家提起他就會談論的趣事(蠢事)

稍晚Greg收到了一張來自Amy的照片，Rory在車站和父母跟姊姊團聚，Ashly緊緊的抱著兒子不放

「我回來了」 Mycroft的聲音從玄關傳來

「喔，今天很累吧?」Greg問「吃晚餐了嗎?」

「只吃了幾片餅乾」 Mycroft把大衣掛好後走到客廳坐下「Cecil呢?」

「今天和Rory玩得很開心，很早就去睡了」Greg說「我幫你弄晚餐吧」

「我需要休息一下」 Mycroft說「今天有太多事了」他閉著眼休息

「新聞上什麼都沒有啊」Greg伸手攬過 Mycroft讓他躺在自己腿上， Mycroft起初有些不願意但馬上就放棄抵抗了

「正是如此」 Mycroft懶懶地說，他今天一整天都在阻止一起可能會導致內閣改組的危機曝光，Greg的手蓋在他的眼睛上遮住了光線

「想睡一下嗎?我幾分鐘後叫醒你」Greg說，昨天 Mycroft清晨才上床但一大早就起來工作，今天又這麼忙碌肯定累壞了

「那就十分鐘」 Mycroft說，Greg知道他在說完後就像斷片一樣昏睡了，他的呼吸變得緩慢而身體放鬆了許多，Greg輕撫 Mycroft的頭髮也沒讓淺眠的男人醒來

Greg過了三十分鐘才叫醒他，讓他躺在靠枕上繼續睡，告訴他下次再叫他的時候就是吃晚餐的時候了

Mycroft伸手抓了靠枕但觸感很奇怪，定睛一看才發現，這不是Cecil的海豹娃娃嗎?怎麼會放在靠枕堆裡?他還是拿了另一個靠枕來躺，而沒有多花一秒去思考為什麼這個娃娃會在沙發上

之後兩個人去看了一下Cecil的房間，他抱著的才是靠枕

“看來你們兩個今天都太累了”Greg笑著用手語說

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<五歲>

Cecil的五歲生日前Lily正好為了工作回到英國，但Cecil還不知道，所以當他們在221B幫Cecil慶生的時候Lily突然拿著禮物出現的時候Cecil驚喜的跳了起來飛奔過去抱住了Lily

「生日快樂」Lily把Cecil抱起來親了好幾下

「Cecil切蛋糕」Rosie是他們在貝克街慶生的主因，這兩個孩子早早就自己說好要一起過生日了卻在前一天才告訴家長， Sherlock原本安排的某項會面就這樣取消了，而John也臨時和另一位醫師換班，但Rosie開心就值得了

「Lily怎麼回來了?」Cecil抱著Lily的脖子問

「因為工作需要我回來英國一趟」Lily放下Cecil把禮物給他，裡面是一組樂高積木

「謝謝」Cecil抱著那一大盒積木說

「快吹蠟燭吧，不然蠟要滴到蛋糕了」John提醒

「生日快樂」 Sherlock在姪子撲過來親他的時候依然有點不自然，John曾經吐槽他”別裝酷了，你明明就很喜歡讓Rosie對你撒嬌”

「好快啊，Cecil也五歲了」Lily說「五歲了開心嗎?」

「開心，明天開始要去學校了」Cecil說

「對啊!」Rosie說

「咦?」John切蛋糕的手停了抬頭看了兩個開心說要在學校玩的孩子

「現在是11月喔」Greg笑著把汽水放在Cecil前方的桌上

「我知道啊!」Cecil說「我的生日是11月5號!」

「你明年9月才上小學」 Mycroft說

「Wut?」Rosie嘴裡有蛋糕連What都說不清楚

「9月?」Cecil的小腦袋當機了一點

「對啊」John笑著把蛋糕叉給了Cecil「因為你現在才五歲，所以今年9月你沒有上小學，你明年9月才上小學，不是滿五歲就要立刻去學校的」

「不是嗎?」Cecil轉頭看Rosie而Rosie轉頭看了 Sherlock

「你生日後才入學是因為我們搞丟了你的文件」 Sherlock說「所以你到學校的時候所有同學都已經在教室了」他說的是謊言，Rosie比其他同學晚入學是因為當時 Sherlock正在調查的走私集團威脅如果 Sherlock不停手就會把他的小寶貝上架賣給任何出價夠高的人

「Dad搬家的時候搞丟了沒發現」John配合 Sherlock的說法說

「是啊，他們兩個在你出生以前家裡比狗窩還可怕，每天都亂七八糟的」Greg說，他們都知道威脅的事，那陣子貝克街的巡邏變得更密集而且他也經常來造訪

「還有很多危險物品」 Mycroft說

「冰箱裡常常沒放食物反而是一堆奇怪的實驗樣本」Greg想到的還是某次打開冰箱時看到的半顆腦袋

「而且丟垃圾常常沒分類」哈德森太太也來補刀了，雖然他指的是把手指放在一般垃圾而不是把紙盒放進一般垃圾

「你們沒有我不行呢」Rosie雙手插腰很自豪的說，大人們大笑著附和說他真的是督促兩個大人收拾家裡的動力

「所以我還不能去學校喔」Cecil有點失望

「明年9月就行了，還有半年，等你去學校你就會開始期待放假了」Lily笑著說

「而且你是想去學校玩吧!」Greg說

「學校很無聊」 Sherlock說「對吧，親愛的老哥」

「的確」 Mycroft吃著蛋糕點頭

「學校教的東西Cecil都會了，他只要來玩就好啦」Rosie說

「你怎麼知道?」John笑著問

「因為我都會寫啊」Cecil說

「寫什麼?」John的笑容僵住

「Rosie的作業」Cecil說

「NO!Cecil不可以說!」Rosie同時喊

「Rosie.」 Sherlock嚴肅的看了Rosie

「他沒有幫我寫!我只有問他答案而已!是我自己寫上去的!」Rosie堅持這不是讓Cecil幫他寫作業

「如果你真的覺得這不是偷懶，那你怎麼會告訴Cecil不能說出來呢?」John雙手交叉在胸前

「Sorry…」Cecil小聲地說

「不，Cecil，這不是你的錯，我們需要和Rosie好好討論一下語言的漏洞和做姐姐的榜樣」John說「不過今天我們要先慶祝你的生日」他從架子上拿了一個盒子給Cecil「生日快樂」

「謝謝」Cecil抱了John一下

吃完蛋糕後兩個孩子就跑到樓上Rosie的房間去玩了，大人們留在客廳閒聊，偶而會往樓上喊提醒兩個小孩別太大聲會吵到鄰居，不過Greg吐槽現在還住在他們旁邊的鄰居會很感激他們所製造的噪音已經不是槍聲和爆炸了

「你真的要讓他上Rosie的學校?」 Sherlock問

「他希望去上那間學校我也沒有理由反對」 Mycroft喝了口茶

「你想摧毀他對人類的耐心嗎?和那些蠢小孩相處是最有效率的做法」 Sherlock說

「Cecil沒有你們兩個個性這麼差」Greg說

「John，那些小孩連Rosie都覺得他們腦子”少裝兩顆電池”，你能想像 Mycroft的兒子會有什麼感想嗎?你是把一隻小海豹放進一鍋阿米巴裡要他們做朋友」 Sherlock引用的是Rosie用來形容同學的話，Rosie比其他孩子聰明一些，而且在許多方面比同齡孩子早熟獨立

「如果他不喜歡我已經有了其他備案，不必你擔心」 Mycroft說

「你想太多了，Cecil跟你們兩個孤僻彆扭的傢伙不一樣，他很喜歡和別人玩的」Greg說

「……」 Mycroft無奈的抬頭看了滿臉笑容地把自己也給踹下坑去的丈夫，雖然他說的嚴格來說的確沒錯

「你擔心姪子的方式可以更直接一點」哈德森太太呵呵笑著去泡了第二壺茶，他知道 Sherlock只是在擔心Cecil適應不良罷了

「你們都想太多了，小學一年級能遇到最大的考驗就是不要把老師叫成爸爸媽媽還有別在學校尿褲子而已」Lily吐槽，何況還有一年呢，現在開始擔心還太早了

\----------------------------------------------  
在想接下來要更吸血鬼還是HP AU,大家想看哪一個先更新?


	29. Chapter 29

<退件的案子>

「抱歉，你們的房東太太讓我上來等Mr.Holmes我以為沒人在家」一位相當優雅的低調貴婦對穿著睡衣出來打哈欠到一半看見有客人而停頓的John說

「喔，不，該說抱歉的是我，可以請你等一下嗎?」John馬上關上房門換了一套衣服出來「 Sherlock可能還有幾個小時才會回來，你能把委託內容先和我說一下嗎?」

「當然，希望他會願意接受我的委託，畢竟我的這份工作聽起來只是有點怪異而已」婦人說

「我是John Watson」John請對方坐下並泡了茶

「我姓LeBlanc，這是夫姓，所以我沒有口音，請叫我Lana就好」Lana說

「請問你是想找什麼人呢?」John問

「我以前曾經是保母，我從諾蘭學院畢業後由一間仲介公司介紹到一戶人家工作，我們這樣的畢業生雖然都在顯貴的家庭工作，有些人甚至會為王室服務，但..」Lana停頓了「但我當時畢業後有段時間找不到工作，因為我少女時曾有過塗鴉和逃票的不良紀錄，雖然不會留下紀錄但這些人家都會做詳細的背景調查，而我半年後終於得到一份工作，那份工作的雇主和照顧的孩子都相當特殊」

「請繼續說」John在筆記本上寫下了一些資訊

「那個家庭有很多規則，但我不確定孩子的父母是誰，我的雇主是一位中年人，他是相當體面但令人生畏的紳士，我不知道他的名字」Lana說「這是四十年前的事了，那個孩子現在應該比你大一些」

「你不知道?」John問

「不知道，連我的仲介公司都不曉得，有些耳語說這個家庭顧我照顧的可能是他們不願意讓別人知道的孩子，可能除了他的特殊性外他的出身也上不了臺面，比如私生子或其他原因」Lana說「而我的上司們對這位委託人絕口不提，我回到英國的原因之一就是這間仲介公司打算與其他公司合併，我回去想找到那個家庭的檔案卻只找到不完整的幾張文件，這非常可疑」

「你希望 Sherlock找的是這個家庭嗎?」John問

「我想找這個孩子」Lana說「我說了他很特別，我從他一歲的時候開始照顧他，他有些障礙，我猜是大腦功能受損，或者嚴重的自閉症，那不像是單純的發展遲緩，也不是母親懷孕時的飲酒或用藥導致的問題」

「具體來說是什麼?」John問

「他不會說話.對身邊的刺激毫無反應.對自己的名字也沒有反應，不會因為餓了或者想睡覺或者尿布濕了而哭，他只有生病的時候才會哭，如果受傷了他也不會發現，他每天起床後我會幫他換尿布.餵他吃東西，之後他就會自己在那個空蕩蕩的大宅子裡遊蕩，我想講故事給他聽或者陪他玩遊戲甚至是電視跟玩具都無法引起他的注意」Lana說

「他叫什麼名字?」John問

「我不知道那是不是他真正的名字，因為我聽過那個家庭的其他人喊過他別的名字」Lana說「但我叫他Ally(艾利)，那位先生只會叫他”孩子”.”男孩”.”寶寶”，我沒聽過他喊Ally這個名字」Lana說「我也不是用我的本名在那工作，仲介請我用了一個外號叫Lala，我找到的殘存文件上就是這樣稱呼我的，我本來以為這是因為想讓孩子方便稱呼我，但顯然不只是如此」

「你知道你工作的地點嗎?」John問

「沙賽克斯郡某個鄉下，我不曉得地址」Lana說「我也雇用其他私人偵探調查過這件事，但他們找不到我描述的房子和家庭」

「Hun，這真的很古怪」John皺眉「你想找到這個孩子的原因是什麼?」

「我很擔心他後來怎麼了」Lana說「我在那的工作突然結束，委託人說會支付我所有合約裡的薪水並為我介紹一份新工作，我完全沒有拒絕機會就在當天被仲介派來的車接走，隔天就到法國的新雇主家工作，我在那認識了我的丈夫並結婚結束了保母這份工作，但我一直很擔心那個孩子，那一年他經常被帶出門，只知道是看醫生但他沒有生病所以肯定是與他的智力障礙有關，我很擔心那個怪異的雇主會像那些舊時代的家庭一樣，知道他不會好了，就找了一個養護中心就把他當作動物一樣棄養在那當作他不曾存在過」

「雖然沒有名字但你有照片嗎?」John問

「他禁止我拍照」Lana說「這個孩子的照片或那個家的任何照片都被禁止，但他自己會為孩子拍照，他會把照片寄出去，這個孩子似乎有有叔叔和阿姨，但很少出現在家裡，他們回來的時候我也不會在場，那是家庭聚會，他們說會照顧好孩子我就只能回到自己房間待命，但是」他馬上翻找自己的包包並拿出了一張照片給John「他有一次讓我跑腿把底片拿去送洗，我多洗了一張他認為拍壞的照片，這是我和Ally的合照」

「謝謝，這會很有用處，等 Sherlock回來我會通知你他接不接這份委託」John接過照片仔細看過後用手機拍下了照片，並請Lana回去

「喔還有一件事」Lana在離開前轉身對John說「在仲介那的檔案把這孩子的名字寫成John Pirnce，你覺得這可能是他的本名嗎?」

「這是個線索，我會再通知你的」John微笑送走了Lana

John坐在餐桌前吃早餐看著筆記本上的線索還有那張照片，那的確拍壞了，Lana的臉因為被風吹起的頭髮遮住了一大半，而孩子只拍到了側臉，Lana抱著兩歲左右的孩子站在草地上，身後還有森林，Lana的確提過這是個鄉下地方，也許附近有綠化帶?

「John~親愛的你能幫我拿櫃子上的東西嗎?」哈德森太太在樓梯喊

「喔!馬上來!」John放下叉子下樓去了，這案子雖然古怪，但 Sherlock可能回來看了一眼就知道答案了

“2:43 PM

To Mrs.LeBlanc

你好我是John Watson，我必須告知你， Sherlock婉拒了這個委託，您不需支付任何費用，但 Sherlock希望你知道，你的憂慮都是不必要的，你所照顧過的那個孩子現在很好，只是你當時的雇主他們搬家了你才找不到這個家庭，而仲介方的文件是因為這個家庭提出要求而被銷毀的，請您不用再掛念此事”

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<Weekend>

Greg從那個寄宿學校的案子回來後他一直想找機會和Cecil改變一下後院的擺設，他準備了點驚喜，但這拖延到了下一個周末才有時間做，因為他剛回來的那個周末Cecil有很多想和他做的事

「你在找什麼?」 Mycroft從書房下樓泡茶，結果看到放假的Greg正在樓梯下的儲藏室找東西

「工具箱」Greg說「我記得這裡有一個完全沒用過的啊」

「在左邊的收納箱第二格」 Mycroft說

這個儲藏室和樓梯下的牆壁基本上融為一體，原本是碗櫃但因為他剛搬來時是獨居所以不需要這麼多空間收碗盤，於是就轉用做儲藏室了，裡面最常被用到的是出差用的行李箱，2年多前 Sherlock扔了一個工具箱在他車頂上，他們在221B剛有過爭吵， Mycroft知道 Sherlock這下得自己去買一個全新的回來，因為這是為了案子買的工具，而John會拒絕幫她跑腿因為他聽見John正在對 Sherlock咆嘯”你可能會砸到不相關的人!!他們可能會死!!”

…說的好像砸中他本人就不會死一樣，而 Sherlock也像一隻被潑了水的貓一樣抗議”我算好角度要砸他車頂的!”

Mycroft讓Laskin把工具箱一起帶走了，他本來打算讓Laskin隨便處理掉，但Greg看到這個工具組很喜歡就決定留下來了，各種起子榔頭電鑽這裡面都非常齊全，不過幾乎沒用過，因為Greg認為他可以用來修家裡的水電，因為水電工總是叫不到，而 Mycroft通常打完電話一小時內他們就會出現，神出鬼沒的專業家政人員會在燈泡壞了當周內換新，除了幫Cecil組裝餵鳥器食用過起子外，Greg的技能和這個工具組都毫無用武之地

要說為什麼 Mycroft一開始就認為不需要這個工具組應該是因為他和Greg處事上的一個完全相反之處:

Mycroft認為”如果能花錢讓專業的，做我何必動手?”

而Greg是”如果能自己做好何必花錢?”

至於這兩種處事原則在蘇格蘭場的工作壓力和人類天生的惰性下，目前是 Mycroft的佔了上風

「Daddy要不要來?」Cecil一直躲在打開的櫃子門後面探出半顆小腦袋看Papa找東西，他被告誡過不可以隨便打開這個櫃子，這從裡面是打不開的，而一些危險的尖銳物品也收在裡頭

「你們想做什麼?餵鳥器還沒壞啊」 Mycroft問

「嘿嘿」Greg拿著工具箱把櫃子門關上「你等著看吧~」

「那我回去工作了」 Mycroft拿著茶上樓，樓下父子倆還在歡呼說要一起做東西了

當 Mycroft中午休息下樓的時候看見Cecil拿著鐵鎚馬上跑過去要他把鐵鎚還給Papa

「可是是Papa讓我拿的」Cecil說

「我在組裝這個，怕他無聊我就讓他在多餘的木板上敲釘子了」Greg拿著組裝說明書坐在地上說

「我不認為四歲小孩適合使用鐵槌」 Mycroft說

「他很小心，就算敲到手了也不會多大力，而且我這時候就在玩雕刻刀了，鐵鎚而已不算什麼啦」Greg推了眼鏡繼續研究說明說「呃…這個到底怎麼組裝啊」

「這是吊床椅」 Mycroft看了放在後院延伸的屋簷下的那堆繩子和布跟少數金屬零件，這是兩組深灰色的吊床椅，Greg應該是把這藏在他的後車廂了

「是啊，我好不容易組好了這部分，可是固定在橫樑上的那個結構我看不太懂」Greg理所當然地把組裝說明書給了 Mycroft

「你把螺絲A和零件C4放錯了，而且你手上那組用了兩個B1螺絲，你得全部拆掉重來」 Mycroft看了一下就說

「啊!?錯的這麼離譜?」Greg張大嘴說

「你該一次做一個以免零件混在一起」 Mycroft拉了椅子坐下

「給你」Cecil把十字起子給Papa

「謝謝」Greg嘆氣把所有組裝好的複雜零件拆開「你有時間陪我們組裝嗎?」

「我下午基本上沒有工作」 Mycroft說「我來看說明書吧」

「好，那絕對比讓我自己來好」Greg說

Mycroft指示Greg組裝了最複雜的連結部分，那個小金屬構造是承重和旋轉的重要關鍵

「這個型號的商品還很新，坦白說這是一場即將發生的災難」 Mycroft在Greg心情愉快的開始把椅子組裝到那個金屬零件上時說

「這不是瑕疵品吧?」Greg說

「不是，設計的很好，但這個關鍵零件太過複雜應該由廠方事先組裝好，交給業餘的消費者組裝絕對會造成意外，這在未來有被提起集體訴訟和商品招回的可能」 Mycroft是對的，這個型號的商品半年後因為在歐洲有6起嚴重的摔傷意外而被召回

Greg只是大略看了結構圖就把椅子的布和繩子完美的組裝在金屬桿子和木板上，他把吊床椅固定到橫樑上後就完成了，他用手壓了椅子幾下然後用力的來回推了幾回才確認安裝完成

「來」Greg伸手抱了Cecil把他放進吊床椅裡然後推了一把，Cecil尖叫了一下笑個不停

「這是吊床!」Cecil笑著說

「這跟吊床很像，不過是因為你太小了，我和Daddy可躺不進去」Greg笑著接著組裝第二個吊床椅， Mycroft不時出手推一把讓Cecil在吊床椅裡晃來晃去的玩得很開心

「Daddy可以跟Papa一起在這裡陪我玩」Cecil從吊床椅裡努力的爬起來探頭對 Mycroft說

「我覺得我們在這裡坐久了會睡著」Greg笑著說

「你能自己出來嗎?」 Mycroft問

「好像不行」Cecil說，他剛剛好幾次想爬出來都因為這個椅子的構造本身和吊床相同而會讓人有種整個吊床椅要翻過去把人倒在地上的感覺，而且椅子的高度對Cecil來說太高了

「把放在浴室的那個小凳子拿過來你應該就能自己出來了，我們房間浴室裡那個很久沒用了，等下我就拿下來放這邊」Greg說，因為Cecil的身高無法自己使用洗手台所以家裡兩個主要的浴室都有一個小凳子讓他用來墊高

「我去拿」 Mycroft站起來說，如果Cecil不能安全的自己從這種椅子上下來也許就不該讓他在爸爸們不再的時候用，雖然高度不高，但他覺得沒必要冒這種風險

Cecil請 Mycroft把凳子的位置移了幾次後自己從吊床椅裡爬出來了

「出來了!」他伸手抱住 Mycroft說

「你很喜歡這種椅子啊」Greg說

「很像大鞦韆，很舒服」Cecil說

「找時間我去買條繩子回來綁在上面」Greg指著吊床椅上方的橫樑「這樣你在裡面也可以自己拉繩子稍微晃一晃，這不能像鞦韆一樣盪知道嗎?」

「知道!」Cecil點頭

「你早上不只做了這個吧」 Mycroft說，他看得出這些工具有在別的東西上用過

「Papa有幫我修理鞦韆」Cecil說

「那個鞦韆的高度我調整過了」Greg說「雖然他還是小小一個但還是長高了，我和他調整鞦韆的高度花了不少時間，因為要讓他上去測試，然後他就會耍賴在上面要我推他」他笑著說

「那是測試」Cecil狡辯

「好，那你現在去測試吧，Papa要把剩下這個組裝好」Greg揮手讓Cecil去玩鞦韆了

「為什麼不讓賣場的人組裝好就好?」 Mycroft看著Cecil玩鞦韆對Greg說

「那要另外花一筆組裝費啊，太坑人了，組裝兩張椅子要那麼多錢」Greg說

「但如果我沒下來你會花更多時間」 Mycroft說

「我剛剛本來打算上Youtube找教學了」Greg說

「那你為什麼不一開始就這樣做?」 Mycroft轉頭看他

「…做爸爸的尊嚴好歹要堅持一下啊」Greg嘟噥， Mycroft忍不住笑出聲來

「我從來不會對我父親有這種期待，事實上，就算是Rudi也禁止他自己換燈泡」 Mycroft說

「你們這些嬌生慣養的大少爺還是別來搗亂了，動手的事情太危險了，到旁邊去摘花吧」Greg調侃「不過這不是很好嗎?」

「哪個?」 Mycroft問

「一家人一起組裝些東西感覺很棒吧」Greg笑著說「以後放假了我們可以一起在這裡看Cecil玩，希望夏天的時候他不會趁我們打瞌睡時拿水槍射我們」

「確實」 Mycroft微笑

「咦?」Greg看到突然走過來的黑影發現是渡鴉「是煤炭啊」

煤炭左右歪頭看著Greg的工具箱，然後從裡面叼走了什麼就飛走了

「欸!等等!給我還來!」Greg伸手要抓渡鴉但當然失敗了

煤炭飛到圍牆上蹲在那看Greg好像在嘲笑他的遲鈍一樣

「他拿了什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我看看」Greg檢查了工具箱「呃…我想是個釘子」

「你看」 Mycroft指著厚顏無恥的飛向從鞦韆上下來的Cecil的渡鴉

「嗨」Cecil蹲下來摸了煤炭的頭，從他喙上收下了釘子「這好眼熟」

「Cecil，那是他從我這裡偷的!」Greg喊

Cecil小心地拿著尖銳物品走向爸爸們把東西還回去，他被兩個爸爸教育過很多次不能拿著尖尖的東西跑步

「謝謝」Greg把釘子丟回工具箱後把箱子關起來

「啊!啊!」煤炭對著Cecil叫，大概是想要討食物

「他偷東西，別給他吃的」Greg低聲的對Cecil說

「你不必說得這麼小聲，那是隻鳥，他聽不懂這麼複雜的句子」 Mycroft說

「那傢伙偷過我的證物然後逼我拿餅乾換回來!」Greg抗議「你不能鼓勵他做壞事，知道嗎?」

「但他是鳥」Cecil說

「他如果聰明到能送你禮物，那他也該聰明到能理解有些行為會讓他沒東西吃」Greg說

「好」Cecil點頭

「我們進去吃午餐吧」 Mycroft決定不加入這場”如何教育一隻渡鴉”的嚴肅討論

在他們享用三明治和蛋糕的時候廚房的窗戶不時會有敲擊聲，煤炭還在試著引起他們的注意來討食物，Cecil有幾次都想拿麵包去餵他

「不可以心軟」Greg義正嚴詞的說「他這是竊盜罪」

「我猜我們可以買個小鳥籠，給他判個兩小時有期徒刑」 Mycroft說

「他不只偷了釘子，如果他把這種東西丟在草地上，如果Cecil跌倒了會受傷」Greg說，煤炭有把撿來的東西丟在院子裡送給Cecil的行為，這才是他主要擔心的事

Mycroft挑眉點頭，通常會說這種話的人是他這個”過度保護小孩”的爸爸，不過Greg說得一點也沒錯，而後來煤炭大概自知沒搞頭就飛走了

安裝好吊床以後 Mycroft和Greg偶而會在家裡太安靜又找不到孩子時在吊床椅裡找到縮在裡面睡午覺的Cecil，只要外面不冷他們就會讓他在那睡午覺，他非常中意這個午睡地點

「但為什麼連你也在這」Greg在給兒子蓋上外套後看到躺在另一張吊床椅裡肚皮朝上瞪著大眼看他的煤炭忍不住說，煤炭翻身跳起來拍了兩下翅膀飛到樹枝上去啊啊叫了兩聲就飛走了

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<A tale of the old emperor and young prince>

「哈囉?」John接起電話，這麼晚了Elena打給他不知道是 Sherlock又幹了什麼好事「Elena， Sherlock又怎麼了?」

「他好得很，但他說他在追蹤什麼人掛了我的電話，是Colin又不見了」Elena說

「他又走丟了?」John笑

「不太一樣，他手上的工作完成了卻不見了，通常他是一邊工作一邊不見的」Elena說

「 Mycroft還沒在他身上裝追蹤器嗎?」John開玩笑地說

「下雨天衛星定位效果不好的樣子」Elena說

「啊?真的有裝?」John愣了一下

「當然沒有，他丟三落四的裝在什麼上面都能掉，Myc早就放棄了，我也給 Mycroft打過電話，他看了Colin剛完成的作品說他知道他在哪就給我發了個地址，我現在得照顧孩子們，能麻煩你去把他帶回來嗎?外面正在下雨又這麼冷，我很擔心那個糊塗蛋」Elena說，Rosie和Cecil都在爺爺奶奶那過夜，原本只有Cecil因為 Mycroft和Greg要工作去那邊住，但Rosie知道後吵著說要去，Colin和Elena就開開心心的把兩個小傢伙帶回家了

「當然，發給我吧」John說，他明天正好開始放三天假，就算要去北愛爾蘭把Colin撈回來也無所謂，他其實挺喜歡全Holmes家最隨和.正常的Colin，至少聖誕節的時候和Colin聊天是最安全的活動

John收到了一個地址，他馬上認出了那個地點，他叫了計程車帶著傘出門

「能請你晚點下班嗎?可能得花好一段時間」John下車前對司機說

「沒問題，要我等到天亮都行!」司機豪爽地說「我就在這附近，需要我的時候就打給我」這位司機曾經是他們的客戶，他未成年的女兒和男友私奔後被那傢伙的債主給綁走了，還好他們馬上就找到那個女孩了

John撐著傘走過他熟悉的草地和一個個墓碑，這個墓園他很熟悉，即使是雨夜他也能在缺乏照明的墓園裡找到方向

他很快的就找到了Colin，他站在一個墓碑前撐著一把深藍色的傘，手上拿著小手電筒站在那像是個亮度不足的小路燈

「Colin」John叫了他

「喔，John!是你啊」Colin有些驚訝地看向他但馬上想到John會來的原因「我肯定又忘了時間了，Elena請你來的嗎?」

「 Sherlock在查案子， Mycroft看了你剛完成的作品就知道你會在這，但他也在出差所以我就來了」John站在Colin身旁，他看了那個墓碑，這是Dayton夫妻和Rudi的墓「你剛完成的是什麼作品?」

「明年有部電影要上映，是關於喬治五世和他的家庭的，我剛完成那部電影的配樂」Colin說著臉上的微笑漸漸淡去「你知道喬治五世嗎?」

「他的長子為了愛情拋棄王位，然後柯林佛斯演了喬治六世」John攤手

「哈哈，確實只要知道這些就好」Colin說「據說他是個嚴厲的父親，軍事化的管理他的家庭，喬治六世口吃內向有些人就說和他這種做派有關係」

「因為是嚴厲的統治者所以你想來緬懷你的兄長?」John問

「他從不嚴厲的對待我，他順著我.讓我做任何我想做的事，除了…」Colin閉上了嘴「我昨天在街上和一個許久以前的故人擦肩而過，而對方不停地轉頭看Cecil，還有很多事…有時候我很想念他，我對我們父親的印象只有一道冷酷不近人情的高牆，而Rudi比他更像是我的父親」

「我聽你說過，他是個好哥哥」John說

「他少數反對我做的決定之一就是讓我把 Mycroft的名字給改了」Colin笑著說「他覺得Alexander太普通了，所以我就把這個往後挪成中間名，然後給他用了家裡的老名字」

「真的?」John笑著問，這個決定可是直接改變了 Mycroft的一生，如果他的名字只是普通的Alexander那說不定他會讓人覺得親切點，而學校裡的惡霸們也會多少放他一馬

「真的!沒想到他真的就只用 Mycroft這個名字，反而絕口不提這個普通的中間名」Colin點頭

「你們把 Sherlock取名叫William也沒阻止他用 Sherlock這個奇特的中間名啊」John說

「我們也喜歡 Sherlock這個名字，要是他覺得太惹人注意了他隨時可以去當個可愛平凡的小William，但你覺得他像個叫William的嗎?」Colin笑著說

「除非他撞到頭了，不可能」John說「你們兄弟感情這麼好難怪你會經常讓他照顧 Mycroft，聽Greg說他小時候經常和伯父一起過周末」

「那不太一樣…」Colin苦笑著，皺著眉搖頭「把 Mycroft交給他是因為我們無法照顧他才開始的」

「你們是好父母，但那對兄弟聰明到讓人難以控制對吧」John笑著說，他聽過太多 Sherlock小時候靠自己的智商欺負老師的故事了

「哈哈..謝謝你，John」Colin今天聽起來沒有平常那麼無憂無慮，但這畢竟是位在寒冷的雨夜出門緬懷兄長的老先生「但不是那樣的」

「嗯?」John轉頭看了Colin

「…我能告訴你一個祕密嗎?」Colin轉頭看敦厚可靠的醫生

「如果你覺得那該保密也許不適合告訴我」John說「 Sherlock會想辦法從我嘴裡挖出任何秘密的，他有一次甚至拿奇怪的菇煮湯給我喝就為了知道我的中間名」他尷尬的笑著說

「 Sherlock可能已經知道了吧」Colin說「或者已經知道一部分了」

「是 Sherlock不記得的事情嗎?」John面色凝重地看著Colin

「不是 Sherlock的事情」Colin說「是除了 Sherlock和Eurus以外，我們整個家庭發生過的事」

John看著Colin，也許他該開玩笑帶過，讓Colin笑一笑就忘了剛才想說什麼，但這回顯然無法這樣輕鬆帶過

「你可能還不知道，但有個人正在找我們一家」Colin說「今天和他擦肩而過時他正在跟一個人討論他找了 Sherlock諮詢卻沒得到答案」

「找你們?」John馬上想到的就是那個Lana的委託，之後那位夫人雖然多次傳簡訊希望John能問 Sherlock更多細節，但 Sherlock都以委託人已經得到答案拒絕了

「你也知道 Mycroft小時候不說話」Colin說「直到他四歲才恢復正常」

「是，我知道」John點頭

「他是我們的第一個孩子，你也有個孩子你懂吧，無論是任何感情和憂慮只要與孩子扯上關係都會放大無數倍」Colin說「我們不知道該怎麼做，無論求助了多少人，嘗試多少方法，他都對我們毫無反應，我和Elena就像陷入了流沙中，但我們無法思考如何掙脫，因為我們堅信答案會在流沙坑的底部」他低頭看著Rudi的墓碑上的銘文

「Elena比我更糟，他本來在生完孩子後就一直很憂鬱，我因為擔心他們而無法專心工作，我們三個就像被彼此纏住一樣沉入水底」Colin說「Rudi說過，我們家的人彷彿受了詛咒，不是毀滅他人就是自我毀滅，而且就像石灰岩一樣，只要開始被侵蝕就會很快地便得千瘡百孔」他的目光黯淡「他建議…哈，好像我們能說不一樣，他要求我們去過自己的生活」

「你說過 Mycroft小時候在老家長大是因為你們工作很忙」John說

「我們都知道那是藉口，他逼我回去工作，叫我照顧好自己和Elena就好」Colin說「”等你們能照顧好自己再來和我談照顧這個小孩”，他是這樣罵我的」

John看著Colin，有一瞬間他在想，難道他就長了一張這麼可靠的臉嗎?為什麼總有人拿他當告解室?但Colin顯然需要一個能談論這件事的外人

「我們告訴他我們要跟著離開倫敦，我們是那孩子的父母，不能這麼不負責任，他就罵我”責任是有能力的人才能談的”，他很少罵我，那時候大概是我這輩子第一次被我哥哥罵得那麼兇」Colin說「”讓他當個約翰王子！你們就忘了他的存在！他媽的去過你們的人生！”他當時這樣對我吼」

「John Prince…」John用氣音重複了Lana在委託時提起的，那份檔案僅存的標籤是John Prince，如果那不是Lana當年照顧過的孩子的本名，而是偽裝成姓名的代號，那麼就是Prince John(約翰王子)了，雨聲蓋過了John的喃喃自語

「我們基本上是被Rudi趕出當時的公寓的，被塞進車裡然後所有東西和自己被丟到一個新的住處，被塞了代辦清單被強迫重新開始，聽起來很耳熟吧」Colin對John微微苦笑

「聽起來像更不聽人話的 Mycroft」John說

「確實啊」Colin呵呵笑了兩聲「如果我們想回家還會被不知道哪裡冒出來的人抓回倫敦，別人說他們怕Rudi我那時候才相信，還好他是我哥哥」

「有時候我也會慶幸還好 Mycroft目前為止不打算把我殺人滅口」John說，說起來這兩個人聽起來還真像

「他還需要你管好 Sherlock呢」Colin笑了一下說「在我們不知道的時候他把 Mycroft的監護權拿走了，我們發現的時候Elena正處在非常糟的一個階段，他有時候什麼都不能做，有時候又歇斯底里的想改變Rudi安排的一切，他想見 Mycroft，他堅持自己是孩子的母親當然有資格見他，Rudi早就知道有這一天，所以他把 Mycroft的監護權轉移給了自己，…我真的無法批評他的做法，Elena當時不適合照顧小孩，而Rudi比我更清楚一個不穩定的母親可能對孩子帶來無法挽回的傷害」他說的是Rudi曾經差點被生母弄瞎眼睛的那件事「如果我們恢復正常生活，他會讓我們見 Mycroft，而且是在他在場的情況下」

「你為什麼會讓他這麼做?」John匪夷所思的看著Colin「這簡直像..」出於尊重他把最後的字吞了回去

「像在驢子前面掛著蘿蔔讓他不停往前走對吧」Colin說「像在利用我們對孩子的感情控制我們」

John點頭，Colin自己並非全然盲目地接受這一切

「他不是個正常人，John，他甚至不是好人，更甚者，我能告訴你，他最初並不把我的孩子當作個體，他照顧他們.喜愛他們都只是因為他們是我的孩子，他需要時間對他們產生親情，也能因為他們的錯誤而馬上抹去這點感情，他對Eurus就是這麼做的」Colin說，他在心底其實非常清楚Rudi是什麼樣的人「Elena有主見，但當時他連下床打開窗戶都做不到，而我從來就不是能掌控自己命運的人，我是個很好的乘客，但要我指路我無能為力，我只會把方向盤交給比我更適合的人，而且當時我也在一個非常黑暗的境地中，我沒有那個精神去反抗他的決定，現在想想，他是對的，如果他不介入，遲早我們會因為無力感和絕望犯錯」

「我無法理解這種對待家人的方式」John說

「那很好，因為這肯定不正常」Colin說「我作為一個父親是失敗的，只是他不記得而已」

「但 Mycroft說你們後來搬回去了不是嗎?」John說

「那是很久之後了」Colin搖頭「在他重新開始說話以後我們搬回去了，那時候Elena已經好很多了」

「在找你們的人是誰你很清楚吧」John說

「Lala」Colin說「Rudi把所有人的名字和我們的住址都給掩蓋了，那個保母甚至不知道我就是孩子的父親，但他很認真的在照顧 Mycroft，但他也不知道 Mycroft的名字，Rudi讓他叫 Mycroft他剛出生那陣子的小名」

「Ally」John說，Colin瞪大眼看他，但馬上就明白了，Lana去貝克街時John在場「Ally是Alexander的小名，你們本來要幫 Mycroft取這個名字的」

「你們果然已經見過了啊」Colin說

「 Sherlock只看了照片就讓我回覆對方他擔心的人現在過得很好，但他現在因為案子幾乎不在家，我不知道他了解了多少」John說

「Lala不被允許帶走任何照片的」Colin說

「他偷偷多洗了一張拍壞的照片」John說

「…也是，他是位聰明的女孩」Colin說「我牽著Cecil在街上和他擦身而過是巧合，但他不停轉頭看Cecil和我後跟我們在同一間咖啡廳坐下應該是刻意的，那段關於去委託你們調查的對話恐怕是想觀察我的反應，我想他很快會找到真相」

「為什麼Rudi當時馬上把Lana送走了?」John問

「因為 Mycroft沒有在那之前的記憶」Colin說「Rudi認為讓一個知道他曾經生病過的人留在家裡對 Mycroft沒好處，他覺得這可能會讓 Mycroft退回那個狀態，而且他擔心這可能會使這個秘密被 Mycroft自己或者其他人發現」

「你是說他完全不記得自己有個照顧自己到四歲的保母?」John問

「他和Greg說過他對那段日子的記憶只有非常模糊的片段，而他小時候被醫生詢問時都沒有重新開始說話前的記憶，他突然恢復正常後我們在那個醫院附近住了好一陣子，他接受了很多檢查和測驗，Rudi也來過好幾回，確定了他的狀況後他就把Lala遣散了，我們也才回老家住好就近照顧 Mycroft，但對他來說那既然是他記憶開始之處，那對他而言我們的確是生活在一起的」Colin抹了把臉「我們很慶幸他沒有記憶，因為那表示他完全不記得我們拋棄過他」

「你們並沒有拋棄他」John皺眉說「應該說你哥哥的行為才比較像綁架，看在老天的份上，還好他們倆個小時候記憶都亂七八糟的，這種家庭生活的細節還是別記得比較好吧，我都覺得我父母簡直一團糟了，但他們是真正的混亂，你們反而讓人不知道該怎麼解釋，跟外星人想摸清楚怎麼模擬普通家庭一樣」

「你很直接，這是你的優點」Colin微笑「也形容得很貼切，還總是只看我們的優點」他抬頭看了夜空「啊，雨停了」

「很晚了，我們快回去吧」John對Colin說

「抱歉，讓你跑這一趟還得聽我說這些有的沒的」Colin收起傘說

「只要沒有人對我扔有狂犬病的貓鼬我就很高興了」John說「我叫計程車來」他拿出手機，上面有兩封簡訊通知都是來自Lana LaBlanc的，都是今天發的，都是希望能得到 Sherlock推理的解釋的要求

在計程車上John和司機熟稔的聊著案件和司機的女兒的近況，Colin安靜的看著窗外下過雨的倫敦街道

*********************************************************

**「Rudi你不能這樣做!」Colin記得自己當時對哥哥憤怒的吼「我不是讓你控制的玩偶!你不能這樣擺佈我的家庭!」**

**「我這是在幫你」Rudi站在嬰兒搖籃和弟弟之間，Elena因為吃藥才能入睡，這樣的吵鬧也無法叫醒他**

**「不，你威脅把我的兒子從我們身邊帶走!」Colin說**

**「我不是在威脅你」Rudi說「我只是在告知你」**

**Colin記得他和哥哥爭執著往哥哥的方向走，他打算抱走才一歲的兒子讓哥哥停止這份過度的干涉，當他用力地推開Rudi的時候摔進躺椅裡的卻是他，Rudi一手按住了他的後頸並採住了他跪在地毯上的腿讓他完全無法起身，Rudi不需要出多少力氣就壓制了他**

**「你就像固執地想跟著領頭羊跳下懸崖的小羔羊」Rudi說「你該有自己的人生，我給了你你自己的人生，你該去做你想做的事，去爭取你總說想入圍的那個什麼獎，去和你愛的女人到處旅遊，或隨便你和他承諾了什麼，去做完那些，當然你得讓他好好接受心理治療」**

**「你不能逼我，我就想和Elena一起照顧我們的孩子!」Colin說**

**「讓他當個約翰王子！你們就忘了他的存在！他媽的去過你們的人生！」Rudi罵**

**「他就是我的人生!他是我們的人生的一部分!你不能就這樣把他帶走!」Colin怒吼「你不能拆散我的家庭!」**

**「如果所有鳥都不把他們的雛鳥踢出巢學會飛行，那他們只會困在那直到鳥巢連他們都容不下，最後摔下去變成別的動物的食物，而需要重新學飛的，是你」Rudi說「你們已經照顧不了自己了，我見過你這樣的人的結局，我們這個家的人都很容易被自己心裡的大石壓垮，我不希望你也得到一樣的下場」**

**「你想把他怎麼樣?」Colin無助的想看自己哥哥的表情，但他被壓著無法轉頭「你不能像對付你的敵人一樣把他處理掉」**

**「我不會」Rudi說「但這就是整件事的難處」他壓著Colin的脖子讓他無法起身的手放輕了力道「他能毀掉你，我親愛的弟弟，但也能和我一起把你們拉出泥沼」**

**「他只是個孩子」Colin哭了，他本來就很感性，而最近他的情緒確實越來越不穩定了**

**「你們需要恢復正常的生活，給自己喘息的時間」Rudi鬆開了他的壓制，摸著弟弟的捲髮對趴在躺椅上崩潰哭泣的地的說**

**「你想把他怎麼樣?」Colin問**

**「我說了，像約翰王子一樣」Rudi說「給他找個好保母，你們只要知道他能健康快樂的活在自己有限的小世界就好，如果你不能不被他拖垮的往前行，那就忘了他，我會把他的照片和近況報告寄給你們，等你們已經重新學會怎麼過自己的生活，我會讓你們見他」**

**Colin只能看著哥哥抱走了自己的孩子，隔天他和Elena在什麼問題都不能問的情況下被強迫搬到了另一個公寓，那真的是他人生中最混沌的一段時間，Elena只知道Rudi把孩子帶走交給專業的人照顧，當時Elena也不怎麼敢抱 Mycroft，只是Colin沒想到她那麼容易就接受了這樣的安排，也許作為母親她更清楚自己現在沒有能力照顧小孩**

**他想向Rudi證明自己已經能照顧自己的家庭，所以不停的工作，但每次Rudi都拒絕了，因為Elena沒有按時去接受心理治療**

**「我只聽他的醫生的評估」Rudi說「你是她的丈夫，你不能客觀的描述他的狀況」**

**「那能讓我見他嗎?」Colin問**

**「你來了那誰照顧Elena?」Rudi反問，他看了手錶後起身「你有個會要開不是嗎?現在出門還趕得上」**

**他像在逃避現實一樣沉溺在譜曲的工作裡，他的生活只有工作和確保Elena去做心理治療，每周他們會收到一封信和照片， Mycroft還是一樣沒有改變，除了多長了點肉讓他看起來更健康外，他還是那個對一切毫無反應的孩子**

**「已經可以了」Rudi有一天突然對他說**

**「可以什麼?」Colin的回答讓Rudi臉上露出笑容**

**「周末的時候和我一起回去吧」Rudi說「他的生日要到了」**

**那一刻Colin感覺血液裡像被放入了液態氮一樣，他感覺自己變得冰冷，整個人凍住了，他什麼時候起忘記了他這一年工作的目標是為了得到Rudi的允許去見自己的孩子的?也許是他又能夠醉心忘我的快樂的沉醉在他的音樂中的那一刻起?**

**Mycroft兩歲了，他見到那個照顧 Mycroft的保母，Lala說這個暱稱是希望能讓孩子記住，但Colin聽到這個名字時只想到一件事，約翰王子的保母就叫做Lala，這是代號，Rudi依然掩蓋著他的孩子的身分，Lala在跟他談論 Mycroft的時候說” Alexander真的是個很安靜的孩子”**

**他當時只能支支吾吾的說”他的名字不是Alexander”，Lala有些疑惑的看了他一下就改口繼續喊 Mycroft那個暱稱”Ally了”，而且Lala以為他是 Mycroft的叔叔，他甚至不知道自己工作地點的地址和這個家庭的姓氏，Rudi的保密工作做得太過徹底了**

**他們回到倫敦的路上保持了很長一段時間的沉默，直到Elena開口**

**「能讓我自己出門了吧」Elena說**

**「啊?」Colin轉頭**

**「我現在頭腦清醒多了」Elena說「我想知道他到底怎麼了，也許能找到能幫助他的醫生」**

**「你想去哪?」Colin問，他迴避了後一個問題，他們已經找過了，每個醫生都說 Mycroft的狀況是不可能改善的**

**「回學校吧，我得把我的論文完成，我有朋友在念心理學，也許他們有認識的人」Elena說著把臉埋進手中「我真的不知道，但我得做點什麼，Colin，我真的不知道….」**

**他說服Elena先完成他的論文，一次專注在一件事上**

**「等他長大一點說不定醫生就有辦法了」他這樣說服Elena，他想用一樣的方式讓Elena康復，專注在最愛的領域上，兩年前Elena每天睜開眼第一件事就是看他前一天寫下的演算過程**

**只要提前告訴Rudi，他們周末就能回去見 Mycroft，這對Elena來說是最大的動力，雖然他還是很怕自己抱孩子，但現在她已經好很多了**

**他們都希望把那四年拋到腦後，只記得 Mycroft恢復正常後他們的快樂小家庭，還有這個家逐漸變大的幸福，直到Eurus放了那把火的那幾年他們都希望能永遠保存在自己的記憶中，隨著他們的年齡增長，過去卻更加鮮明，有時候他和Elena還會把那段日子說得好像是昨天才發生一樣，一起為三歲時想和蜜蜂做朋友而被螫了手指的 Sherlock大笑，Elena更是如此，她無比的懷念那段時光，時常會懷念那段日子，直到很快的，那段短暫的記憶被大火和紅鬍子的歌蓋過，她又會停止談論孩子們年幼時的故事，低頭看著手上的戒指，開始說最近不知道孩子們怎麼樣了，接著又會去打電話給 Mycroft或 Sherlock問他們另一個Holmes Boy的近況**

**Mycroft四歲時突然又開始說話，等他們終於從狂喜中冷靜下來時Colin第一件事就是打給哥哥，Rudi在下午出現了，他聽夫妻倆不停地打斷彼此想告訴他 Mycroft終於開始說話的過程，當Rudi了解到 Mycroft並不是說了一兩個字而是突然像個普通的四歲孩子一樣說話，甚至比許多同年齡的孩子說出更完整的句子時他表情充滿懷疑，甚至評估著他們兩個的精神狀況，但他在詢問過當天接觸過 Mycroft的醫生後終於相信了這個奇蹟一般的改變**

**「你知道會有這一天吧?」Colin抱住了哥哥，開心的不知所措「這一切終於恢復正常了!」**

**「我很為你高興，Colin」Rudi對他微笑， Mycroft當時正在回答醫生的問題，他能說出那些圖片上的動物的名稱，用完整的語句回答問題，他能描述自己看到什麼.拿到的是什麼樣的東西.他像個普通的孩子一樣好奇的張望，對於突然傳來的聲音會轉頭查看，就只是個普通的孩子**

**「我就知道你在計劃什麼，你不會用我的孩子來利用我」Colin當時欣喜若狂，抓著哥哥的肩膀看著他的微笑，得不到一個明確的答案**

**「重點是他好了，這比什麼都重要」Rudi說**

**「你…你本來不是這樣想的嗎?」Colin停頓了，他放開哥哥問「你幫我們找了這麼多醫生，難道不是因為你也認為有希望嗎?」**

**「你覺得他突然開口是因為醫生嗎?」Rudi說**

**「這..」Colin眼神有些茫然，但他的嘴依然在笑**

**「凡事皆有其曲解的空間，曲解後的結果便是你的主觀現實，而我認為你們有屬於自己的萬花筒，不必來看我所見的顯微鏡下的現實」Rudi說「如果你更能接受我安排了這一切，那相信這點對你來說沒有壞處，而我實際上沒你們這麼樂觀是我的想法，你只要相信那個你喜歡的故事就好」**

**所以Rudi根本沒想過這個孩子有恢復正常的可能，他讓他們經常帶走孩子到處奔波的目的根本不是讓 Mycroft好起來，他只是想讓他們有個目標而已**

**Colin心底知道這是事實，但他還是笑著告訴哥哥別把事情說得這麼複雜，要他來和姪子說說話**

**現在回想起那一天依然能使他因為喜悅而眼眶泛淚，但伴隨而來的是他永遠不會讓自己遺忘的一個回憶，那才是讓他放下許多工作積極的和Elena一起尋找能幫助 Mycroft的醫生的原因**

**他專注在工作上使他的事業和名聲不斷增長，而Elena發表了論文後便暫時放棄了數學，每天都在大學的圖書館翻閱文獻和旁聽各種課程，他想找到 Mycroft不說話的原因，Colin很高興Elena找回了那個積極的自己，但他全心全意的專注在工作上就表示他想到其他事的次數越來越少了**

**在頒獎人將信封打開後他聽見了自己的名字，他身旁的朋友一把將愣住的他拉起推了他叫他快點上台，他接過自己只敢夢想入圍的獎項的獎座，傻笑著說這比他想的重，還有這肯定是搞錯了，他居然得獎了**

**「呃，我要感謝我的同事們，還有整個交響樂團，沒有他們忍受我的糊塗現在我還不知道在哪迷路，還有我的家人，我的哥哥和我的妻子永遠支持我，事實上如果我說要放棄我哥哥會第一個想宰了我，哈哈..我還要感謝我的兒子，Prince…」他停頓了，那位同名的歌手的樂迷以為他說的是普林斯還歡呼了「還有..呃..他..Alex和..，鼓手Jonse，跟…」**

**他剩下的感言到底說了什麼他自己根本不記得，他羞愧地發現他居然還需要去想才能想起自己的獨子的名字，脫口而出的居然是那個因為不願讓外人知道他本名而使用的代號，他視線逐漸變得黑暗狹窄，他從電視重播看見自己逐漸低頭，嘴裡說出的話變成無法分辨的零碎詞語，他抱著那個金色小人的姿勢就像抱著一個嬰兒一樣，他逐漸低頭直到發言時間結束的伴奏響起他都無法移動，雙腳像生了根一樣無法挪動，在切換到廣告的時候那位男性頒獎人過來攙扶他，他眼前全黑了，腿軟跪倒在舞台上，那年的頒獎人是位美國演員，他大笑著把他甩進一張椅子裡，拍了他的背告訴他這麼誇張的反應可能他還是第一個，告訴他去喝兩杯威士忌慶祝一下**

**只有這件事他永遠無法原諒自己，他在想說 Mycroft的名字的時候卻想不起自己三歲的獨子的名字，雖然所有人都把他的奇怪行為合理化為”年輕得志的音樂家高興過頭”，但他馬上告訴所有一起來領獎的人他得回英國，買了一張機票立刻回家，他甚至對自己沒通知Rudi卻見到他出現在機場等待自己感到半分訝異**

**他大幅減少了自己的工作，陪著Elena找尋能幫助 Mycroft的任何專家，這一次Rudi沒有阻止他們，反而盡可能幫助他們**

**「所有檢查都做完了」Colin說，他們為了讓突然恢復正常的 Mycroft接受檢查在醫院附近住了兩周「我們可以帶他回家了，那個保母知道嗎?」**

**「我已經開除他了」Rudi說**

**「為什麼?」Colin錯愕的問**

**「因為已經沒有必要了」Rudi說「他不認得那個女孩，作測驗的時候我讓醫生確認了，他對Lala沒有印象，那我們已經不需要他的服務了，我們不需要一個會把他當作嬰兒對待的人在他身邊，我們已經討論過了，就當作他一直是正常的，這樣他也不會發現」**

**「你覺得不知道對他來說比較好嗎?」Colin問**

**「他會知道，但不是全部」Rudi說「很晚才說話可以是一個家庭的飯後閒談，但這幾年來發生的事，尤其是關於你們的，他永遠看不出半點蛛絲馬跡才好，如果能選的話讓他相信他的父母一直都像現在這樣健全.快樂對他來說沒有壞處」**

**「你希望給他萬花筒嗎」Colin想起了Rudi說過的，對現實曲解的空間和主觀的認知的那些話**

**「他遲早會拿到顯微鏡的，在他還能抱有夢幻的想像的時候給他一個漂亮的幻境沒有什麼不好」Rudi說**

**「你變了不少」Colin說**

**「我知道我頭髮白了，我大了你13歲，不用提醒我這點」Rudi說**

**「你不說我到沒注意那點」Colin抬頭看了一下「你以前沒有這麼在乎他」**

**「很遺憾被你看出來了」Rudi說**

**「如果我不把他給你，你很少主動抱他」Colin說，但從 Mycroft被帶走半年後他收到的照片大多是哥哥抱著 Mycroft的合照**

**「我遲早得對他產生感情的」Rudi說，像個孩子撿了貓回家只好勉強接受卻變成貓奴的父親**

*********************************************************

「John，如果 Sherlock想問 Mycroft這件事，就讓他來問我吧」Colin在車上突然開口說

「說不定他已經問過 Mycroft了」John說

「我的直覺告訴我他還沒」Colin說「應該說，我不覺得 Sherlock會為已經猜出一半答案的小事打斷自己的冒險」

「那 Mycroft呢?」John問

「如果他知道了，我會告訴他的」Colin說

「Lana很堅持要知道答案，你覺得我們該告訴他嗎?」John問

「什麼時候 Sherlock會聽我的話閉嘴了?」Colin說

「哈哈，說的也是」John說

他跟著Colin進了家門，Elena說Rosie和Cecil已經睡了，她唸了Colin好幾句，謝過John後催促自己糊塗又喜歡亂跑的丈夫去洗熱水澡快點去睡

「晚安，我先回去了」John說

「謝謝，我真希望我的男孩們有你這麼貼心」Elena說

「我也希望」John笑

當John回到221B時看到一副流浪漢模樣的 Sherlock連半點遲疑都沒有就叫了他的名字

「案子怎麼樣?」John問

「有點令人失望，他們有很好的顧問但在執行層面太過粗糙，降到4分」 Sherlock說

「我和你父親聊過」John說「Mrs.LaBlanc的案子..」

「那算不上案子」 Sherlock喝了一口杯子裡的熱牛奶「那是 Mycroft」

「你父親希望你有任何問題就去問他，別問 Mycroft」John說

「至少這解釋了他四歲前的照片較後來少的原因」 Sherlock說「相簿裡只有這幾年的照片特別少，Rudi銷毀了絕大部分的相片」

「我聽了不少你父母的故事，想聽嗎?」John問

「我已經知道了」 Sherlock說

「How?」John問

「他們的朋友在我面前總是管不住嘴的討論過去」 Sherlock說「他們曾經抑鬱過，而他們的朋友把這當作一件怪事輕描淡寫的帶過，當時的狀況應該類似二連性精神病，雖然他們沒有妄想症，但共享了抑鬱的情緒，我想第一個發病的是我的母親，考慮到他的紀錄這是最有可能的，而時刻守在他身邊的只有我的父親，他很容易被我母親牽著鼻子走，他被”傳染”了，在二連性精神病中更容易痊癒的往往是被傳染者，畢竟那不是他們的病症」

「我記得憂鬱症不會像妄想症一樣在兩個精神病患中傳染才是」John說

「只要有夠極端的狀況，兩個封閉在自己世界的人能一起製造共享的監牢」 Sherlock說「我對那段過去沒有興趣」

「誰都不想聽自己父母的黑暗時期的故事」John說

「是的」 Sherlock說「Rosie未來就沒有這麼幸運了，等他學會繞過家長模式，他能看到我們留在公眾紀錄裡的一切」

「希望他不要問我為什麼出手揍了記者」John嘴角抽動

「或者我曾經脅持過你」 Sherlock說

「還有你揍過Greg的上司」John說「還打斷了他的鼻樑」

「這個清單會非常長，我現在能想到的至少能寫滿15張A4紙」 Sherlock皺眉

「我們還是別細想這件事吧」John抿嘴，他今天還想好好睡覺「所以你們破案了?」

「Lestrade的報告不算的話，已經解決了」 Sherlock說

「那Cecil後天應該就能回家了，Elena說 Mycroft後天回來」John說，這樣Rosie就會老老實實的回家了

\----------------------------------------------

「總算結案了」Greg和 Mycroft一起走向咖啡廳時說，他們遠遠就看到坐在靠窗位置一起看童書的Rosie和Cecil，在他們旁邊的兩人桌坐的是Colin和一位他們不認識的老太太，大概是Colin的朋友

「我接下來也會休假幾天」 Mycroft手上拿著脫下的西裝外套

「還好你父母能幫忙照顧Cecil」Greg說，這幾天他回家都只是為了睡覺而已，根本沒有時間照顧一個四歲小孩

他們推門進入咖啡廳，Cecil早就看見他們了，他在座位上對他們揮手想引起他們的注意

「嘿~」Greg對Cecil揮手，他走向櫃台向店員點了兩杯咖啡外帶

「Daddy!」Cecil興奮的站在椅子上伸手要 Mycroft抱

「不可以踩椅子，記得嗎?」 Mycroft說

「我沒穿鞋子」Cecil說，他還真的把鞋子脫掉了「Daddy抱~」 Mycroft把他抱起來，Cecil馬上抱著他的脖子趴在他身上，他出差一個禮拜了，五天前開始Greg就在加班，他會變得這麼黏人也不奇怪

「嗨」Rosie抬頭對 Mycroft說

「午安」 Mycroft對古靈精怪的小女孩打招呼

「這幾天你們沒有給他吃太多甜食吧?」 Mycroft轉身問父親，他也向那位夫人問好

「我不覺得有」Colin說著聳肩

「唉」 Mycroft知道這就表示有

「你們要回去了?」Colin問

「我們兩個都累壞了」 Mycroft說

「嗨Colin」Greg拿著咖啡過來，Cecil從 Mycroft身上下來像無尾熊一樣抱著Greg的腿，Greg摸了兒子的頭告訴他要溫柔點，別用撞的來抱人「這位是你的朋友嗎?」

「很久以前曾經是同事」Colin說

「我們走了」 Mycroft牽著兒子說

「下次再來玩啊」Colin對Cecil說

「好!」Cecil點頭

一家三口走到咖啡廳門口的時候Cecil突然回頭對Colin的方向喊

「Bye bye Lala!」Cecil揮手完馬上抓著爸爸的手一起離開，老婦人笑著對他揮手

「這麼多年來的疑問總算解開了」Lana微笑著用法語對Colin說，他們為了不讓Rosie聽懂他們在討論的事情刻意換了語言「沒想到那是你的小兒子」

「謝謝你曾經替我們照顧他」Colin說

「那是我的工作」Lana說「他們父子長得滿像的，不過我沒聽過你兒子說話」

「聽起來和Cecil差不多，只是他更安靜，沒那麼活潑」Colin說「他完全不記得你了」

「畢竟他那時候很小啊」Lana說「謝謝你願意配合我的要求」

「不會」Colin搖頭

「話說回來，當時委託我的那位先生還在嗎?」Lana問

「家兄已經過世二十多年了」Colin說

「我很遺憾」Lana說「這張照片我能留著嗎?」他指的是那張拍壞的照片

「當然」Colin說

Lana離開了英國，Colin知道這位女士終於解開心中的懸念，未來可能也不會再回到英國了，Elena對這件事一無所知，Colin不希望一再提起過去，以免讓妻子回想那段令人難受的時光

“啊，我還是幹了差不多的事啊”Colin在回家的計程車上想”保守秘密希望無知令我所愛之人幸福，我也沒什麼資格說Rudi啊…”他苦笑著嘆氣

﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

<眠龍勿擾>

「是誰打破玻璃的」 Mycroft站在廚房看著正拿著掃把僵住的Laskin和被放在餐桌上的Cecil

「是我」Cecil舉手「對不起」

Mycroft因為出差回來睡眠不足一大早又被吵醒，看向Laskin的眼神比平常更兇了，Laskin覺得如果被拿冰錐刮骨頭可能就是這種感覺

「這個角度和力道不是Cecil能靠手扔出來的」 Mycroft瞪著Laskin

「啊…呃…」Laskin從口袋心虛地拿出了一個彈弓

「收拾好，Laskin」 Mycroft說「Cecil，禁止對房子的方向投球的規則增加，不能在院子玩彈弓」

「可是那很好玩…」Cecil有點委屈的說

「等你Papa起床你可以向他申訴，我現在要回去睡了」 Mycroft把Cecil從餐桌上抱到客廳放下「等Laskin打掃好你也不能進廚房，可能還有碎玻璃」

「對不起」Cecil嘟著嘴說

「沒受傷就好」 Mycroft已經累得沒力氣再說什麼，他回到房間時看了床上的Greg，連打破窗戶的聲音都沒讓這個警探醒來，現在不知道怎麼睡的，滾到 Mycroft這一邊佔了他的床位， Mycroft只好繞過去睡在Greg那一側，他躺下後不久，一隻手伸過來摸到了他的肩膀，Greg的手就這樣放在他身上，而他本人則沒有半點要醒來的跡象

久違的睡到下午，Greg走到廚房時發現有片玻璃變得特別乾淨，皺著眉看了好一會，手上拿著餅乾，接著一團從那片”特別乾淨的玻璃”飛進來的黑色影子搶走了他的餅乾，煤炭囂張的飛回院子裡吃搶來的戰利品，Greg的叫喊聲讓Laskin立刻衝過來請他小聲點並解釋發生了什麼事，拜託Greg別告訴 Mycroft，不然”Boss會讓我活著體驗海葬”，修玻璃的晚點就來了

「Papa」Cecil跑過來「我以後可以玩彈弓嗎?我不會再打破玻璃的」

「彈弓?」Greg本來想說好的，畢竟他以前也玩過，還拿來打人，但他聽見外頭的渡鴉叫聲後馬上改變想法「不可以，這次我同意你Daddy說的」

Cecil很失望的走了，Laskin拿了一捲保鮮膜，研究著要怎麼把窗戶封上，在書房的安西亞決定這一次他不會幫Laskin任何忙，讓他自己學個教訓

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

其實我一直想找機會寫一下麥考夫被放在老家的三年(直到四歲)是怎麼被照顧的

Colin夫妻倆當時狀況很糟,不適合照顧小孩,所以Rudi的介入才會那麼理所當然和強勢

約翰王子據傳有自閉症或者其他發展障礙,但肯定有癲癇,因為不適任王室職責所以得到了相對更自由的童年,很多人以為他是被藏起來的王子,像動物一樣被丟在鄉下,但實際上就知情的人的證詞顯示,他其實和保母Lala在鄉間生活的狀況很好,王室的人也會去探望他,他也會去祖母那玩耍,他的祖母為他準備了一個小花圃,王子來的時候可以在那裏玩種花,等他走了以後會有僕人把種下去的苗挖起來種上盛開的花,這樣下次王子來就會看到"他的"花盛開

王室也為了不讓王子孤單而特許當地的平民的孩子和王子一起玩,不過這個小王子還是在13歲因為癲癇發作過世

Rudi對麥特別有感情也是因為那三年他把麥留在老家的生活,雖然是個對什麼都沒反應的小孩,但經常幫他拍照,為了他寫信也會讓他產生感情,再加上是長子,他幫忙培育麥考夫的同時其實也在觀察他有沒有完全恢復正常(雖然個性變得不可愛了,但確實很健全)


	30. Chapter 30

我知道我隔了很久才更新,以我來說這算是隔很久了

這陣子陷入低動力低生產的狀態中,所以產糧很不順

也在思考怎麼調整故事,因為這雖然是麥考夫人生三部曲但也有人覺得不該寫太多背景故事什麼的ORZ

總覺得最近來的人也少了的樣子,有點冷清,過一陣子應該會恢復產力吧(希望是)

\---------------------------------------

<特殊班級>

「Cecil真的要上Rosie那間學校嗎?」John在現場遇到了Greg走過去問

「對啊，他對九月才開學還是有點失望」Greg說「現在才四月他就在倒數還有幾天了」

「現在是第三學期，學校從去年開始有針對新生的特殊計畫你知道嗎?」John問

「什麼計劃?」Greg問

「好像是實驗性的，提前讓一些學生入學一個學期，會先學基本的讀寫和數學，有年紀較大的孩子會一對一在學校擔任他們的學伴，聽老師說這是需要自己向校方申請的，是教育部執行的計畫」John說

「這種能把小孩提早丟給學校的好事應該搶破頭了吧」Greg說

「因為宣傳不夠所以老師們才會告訴我們這些家長希望我們能幫忙找適合的新生加入」John說「這個實驗班的目的是想研究提前學習小學課程的學生中有受到年齡較長的孩子幫助的會不會在未來表現得比較好，因為要排除家裡可能有人上過一樣的課程的可能所以參加的孩子必須是獨生子女或者是第一個上小學的孩子，父母也不能是老師」

「所以…他們要找第一次送小孩上學的家庭，而且是獨生子，雙親也不能是老師來觀察和年紀大的孩子互動能不能增進他們的學習能力?」Greg問

「他們用的詞是學習表現，還有他們想觀察孩子們的社交能力和EQ之類的，大學裡的那些學者專家們會評估孩子們在參加前後和正式開學後的表現，如果Cecil很想來學校也許你們可以考慮這個」John說

「可是Cecil加入的話會破壞他們研究的數據什麼的吧?」Greg皺眉「他現在直接去Rosie的班級上課都沒問題」

「我想他們會把極端個案排除的」John聳肩「你覺得可行嗎?」

「好像不錯」Greg說「也可以提前讓他認識學校生活，我回去和他們兩個討論看看」

「 Mycroft還在家工作?」John問，選舉快到了，他印象中Greg說過 Mycroft會藉此回到原本的工作崗位

「不，這幾天他比我還忙，只是今天他會回家，Cecil這幾天不太安定」Greg說

「不太”安定”?」John問

「我不知道怎麼說，禮拜一的時候 Mycroft帶他去日托，在門口他不肯進去，也不願意和老師走，抓著 Mycroft說他不想留下來，最後還很難得的鬧了脾氣在門口大哭，甚至坐在地上不肯走」Greg皺著眉說「他哭到 Mycroft無法和他說話，但 Mycroft開會就要遲到了，所以他只好讓Laskin幫忙看著他，昨天也是，他不肯去日托但也不解釋原因，所以我就把他帶到蘇格蘭場去了，我打給Colin請他把Cecil帶回去照顧一天，今天早上我問了他，他還是不想去日托，所以我一早就把他交給Elena了」

「他在日托發生了什麼事嗎?」John問

「如果有的話 Mycroft會知道，今天我打算提早下班帶Cecil去公園走走，也許他會跟我解釋原因」Greg說

「是不是你們兩個現在都不在家了，所以他才鬧脾氣啊?」John問

「不太可能，我們出差回來他會變得黏人沒錯，但他不會在外面鬧脾氣」Greg說「以一個五歲小孩來說他做出這麼符合他的年紀的行為反而很奇怪」

「他會不會被人欺負啊?」John問

「那是不可能的，他很長一段時間都沒去日托了」Greg說著往現場裡走「 Sherlock~~~」他對著兩棟老建築間的縫隙喊「你到底撈到了沒有~~~」

「閉嘴!下面回音太大了!」 Sherlock喊

他們站在屋頂上，兩棟房子之間有著從上方才看得到的一個窄巷，寬度只夠半個人擠進去， Sherlock綁了條繩子下去已經過了半個小時了

「你覺得他會卡在下面嗎?」John問

「我不知道，但如果他卡住了我們就得準備拆牆了，還好這一棟房子已經廢棄了」Greg說

「這也不會是他第一次卡在奇怪的地方了」John說「我有跟你說過他有一次差點被困在牆壁裡嗎?」

「那個奇怪的老房子的案件對吧?牆裡的密道因為熱漲冷縮把門卡死了」Greg想了一下說

「就是那個案子，還好木頭很老了，我從外面破壞了牆壁才把他從裡面拉出來」John說

「拉我上去」 Sherlock的聲音從下面傳來

「找到了?」Greg問，同時動手和John一起把 Sherlock拉上來

「兇手是外甥女的男友，他現在會在被害者的餐廳裡」 Sherlock喊

他們拉了好一會後一個彷彿被拿去清過煙囪的 Sherlock爬上了屋頂，他的襯衫現在變成一種難以言喻的土灰色

「那是什麼?」John問

「砂糖」 Sherlock說「死者不是意外死亡，他家裡的糖包被動過手腳，這些砂糖被兇手從封死的窗戶縫隙丟進這個窄巷裡，他放了裝在砂糖包裝裡的代糖在死者的廚房，死者每天早上會靠甜咖啡提升血糖的習慣只有三個人知道，他讓被害者因為低血糖在花園裡昏迷，自動灑水器在六點啟動，清晨低溫.低血糖加上一身濕的結果就是死者的失溫死亡和他們能繼承的五十萬英鎊遺產」

「那個外甥女知道嗎?」Greg問

「他不知道，兇手動手腳的時候這個外甥女在海的另一邊以出差的名義和上司偷情」John說

「好吧，莎莉」Greg才要喊他的部下見到唐納文神色慌張地站在他後面「妳怎麼了?」

「我現在必須請假」唐納文難得這麼慌張「我家裡出事了」

「怎麼了?」Greg問

「我姪子被人拿刀刺傷了，我得去醫院，還要陪他被警察問話，老天操他媽的我就知道他的朋友會害他被波及」唐納文的焦急毫不掩飾的展現出來，Greg知道唐納文的大哥過世後留下了一個兒子，那個男孩現在應該15歲了

「快去吧，我會讓別人接替你的工作，如果需要我幫忙給我打個電話」Greg把警車鑰匙給了唐納文，女警便飛奔而去

「我沒見過他這樣」John說

「上次見到他這麼慌張是他哥哥死訊傳來的時候」Greg說「他哥哥在消防隊工作，在救火的時候發生了閃燃，他們來不及撤退」

「他姪子怎麼會被人捅?」一個一直在旁邊幫忙的鑑識人員問

「現在街上拿刀的小孩有多少你不知道嗎」Greg說

「我知道，但我還以為他是個警察會把家裡的小孩教好」鑑識人員說

「很多人無緣無故被刺傷的，而且就算是他和別人起衝突了也不該被刺」Greg說「你是新來的?」

「上個月就職」鑑識人員說

「給你個忠告」Greg手插在口袋裡「不要隨便批評被害者，你什麼都不知道，說三道四有損你的專業形象，還有，唐納文是我隊上用警棍打人最狠的，你不會想體驗的」

「我們先走了」John和 Sherlock保持距離一前一後離開

「好」Greg揮手，他讓其他人接手現場，他得找人接替唐納文的工作還有自己今天也要早退的申請，事情一下子突然變多了

  
  


Greg午休到來前五分鐘他的手機震動了

“午餐取消，會議”-M

看到這種精簡的簡訊就表示是 Mycroft開會的時候偷傳的，或者他現在正在收拾某人的爛攤子心情很差不想多說，但Greg推測是前者

「唐納文家務事怎麼樣了?」Witt探長負責緝毒，他難得的來到他們這個樓層卻不是為了公務

「不知道，他的姪子被人拿刀捅了，你怎麼知道的?」Greg問

「那一帶最近有很多青少年販毒」Witt說

「你不管這種街頭小毒販的」Greg說「你不會是要說唐納文的姪子是因為販毒被捅的吧」

「販毒的不是他」Witt說「你記得三個月前我們曾經有學生來參觀嗎?」

「一些中學生對吧」Greg說

「那個小子就是其中之一，他知道我是毒品組的以後主動找我說話」Witt說「是他告訴我們利用中學生販毒的團體是怎麼招募成員的」

「WHAT!?」Greg馬上坐正，這表示那個孩子被捅的機率直接在後面加上了好幾個零

「奧斯丁他不是這個集團的招募對象，但他的同學裡有許多人是，販毒的團體也知道他家裡有警察，除了威脅外並不會想讓他加入，可是這不是奧斯丁第一次被人威脅，他告訴我招募手法後我拒絕了讓他當線人的要求」Witt說「那是個好孩子，我希望他不會因為自己的正直而招來殺身之禍」

「唐納文知道嗎?」Greg問

「奧斯丁答應我不再繼續調查這個組織的條件就是我不能告訴唐納文」Witt說「雖然還不知道原因，但我已經讓一個便衣在他的病房外還有他的住家附近守著了，我會找機會告訴唐納文」

「那他可能還得搬家」Greg說「看在老天的份上，他們住的那區有多少問題你知道嗎!」

「知道的太清楚了」Witt說，唐納文住在政府住宅社區裡，以一個蘇格蘭場的警察來說這挺奇怪的，但因為他年邁的母親和住在同一個社區的親人的關係，莎莉從沒真正的考慮過要搬家，他的家人在龍蛇雜處的社區裡早就練就敏銳的警戒心和直覺，家裡有一個蘇格蘭場的警察和一位醫生讓唐納文家在這個大多是中下階層和移民家庭的社區裡地位相當穩固，沒有人想在警察親人周邊惹事，而誰都有突然需要醫療協助的時候，唐納文的雙胞胎姊姊妮可拉在嫁人之前經常幫鄰居解決這些醫療上的小問題，大多是檢視過病人症狀，然後建議他們怎麼買藥治療，但和許多社會住宅一樣，貧窮和資源不足會衍生出非常多問題

「你打算怎麼做?」Greg問

「如果奧斯丁是因為毒品的事情被捅的，我們會把他保護起來，然後盡快剷除那個組織，只是新興的販毒管道而已很快的，但如果不是的話我們不能打草驚蛇」Witt說「現在已經在調監視器了」

「那一帶的監視器大多是壞的」Greg說

「奧斯丁是在學校門口被捅的」Witt說「他離開學校大概走了五十公尺就被刺傷了」

「唐納文如果對你發飆請別和他計較」Greg說「他很愛護這個孩子，尤其是他哥哥過世後」

「我知道，抱歉讓你的組員捲進這種事，我知道唐納文是你倚重的助手」Witt說

「我會給他足夠的時間處理家務事，缺一個人對我們來說影響沒你想的那麼大」Greg起身和Witt一起走出辦公室，Witt處理過James那次事件後偶而還是會和Greg有合作

  
  


午休時Greg買了三明治就窩在辦公室邊吃邊忙著趕文件，唐納文傳簡訊告訴他必請假兩三天，他想都沒想就准了，而外面有些騷動，他抬頭看了一下，迪摩克煩躁的把文件夾扔在桌上

「真他媽難以置信!」迪摩克大聲的向另一位探長抱怨「投訴我有政治偏見!就因為我投過一次綠黨?那他媽可是綠黨!」

「文森你怎麼了?」Greg從辦公室出來問

「你知道那個保守黨的議員候選人嗎?姓卡本特的」迪摩克說

「知道啊，他們的辦公室上個禮拜被人潑了油漆和發出威脅的那個啊」Greg說「不是抓到人了嗎?是隸屬哪個組織來著?」

「ALF」迪摩克說

「妖精?(Elf)」Greg笑著問

「A-L-F， 動物解放陣線(Animal Liberation Front)，破壞打獵活動的獵槍和戳破輪胎的那個組織，和PETA牽扯不清那個」迪摩克說「卡本特反對上個議期提出的禁止使用獵犬獵狐的法案」

「愛護動物組織搞恐怖攻擊?」一個年輕的警察笑著問「他們能幹嘛?逼我們吃蔬菜嗎?」

「你別小看這些人」Greg嘆氣「他們沒有一個統一的領導，任何人都能自稱是組織成員，雖然這類犯罪大多只破壞財產，但有時候還是會有人受傷，去年有一起因為職員返回辦公室拿外套結果導致重傷的火災就是他們做的」

「有這麼嚴重?」年輕警員問

「畢竟是很散亂的個別孤狼行動，有時候也會分裂出特別暴力的小團體或者個人」迪摩克說「這一次會對卡本特的團隊特別關注也是因為發出警告的人就是這種類型」

「已經知道是誰了?」Greg問

「不，但指紋對上了，這部分還沒公佈」迪摩克說「指紋比對出來的是未知人物，但問題是這個人的指紋出現在1998年一個沒收的IRA炸彈上」

「Fuck」Greg扶額「在內部還是外部?」

「要命的就在這，是在內部，指紋的主人經手過組裝那枚炸彈的過程，只是當年的指紋偏小，所以當時這個人可能還沒成年」迪摩克說「但炸彈的製作手法是當時破壞力最高的那一型」

「如果是當年製作炸彈的人的子孫，而且還學會了這種技術…」Greg一臉黑

「那他還不如繼續待在IRA，至少我們比較好預測IRA會做什麼，搞環保的恐怖分子到底在想什麼我們很難預測啊」迪摩克說

「所以才會派你去幫他們的競選團隊維安?」Greg問「這不是我們的專業啊」

「問題是他們那個團隊不停地投訴要求換人，那個顧問把所有負責過他們維安的人都調查過了，我已經是第三個被派去負責的人了!」迪摩克幾乎要爆炸「他們連我和我太太上過警局幾次都知道!」

「你太太為什麼會跟你一起上警局?」年輕的員警問

「那沒什麼，我當時剛過16歲生日，一切合法」迪摩克說

「合法…?」員警完全傻住了

「別問，你會怕」Greg嘴角抽動，他知道迪摩克和他高中老師曾經一起上過警局，因為當時負責他們這個案子的人就是Vera，到現在他們碰面還很尷尬，雖然和學生發生性行為但因為迪摩克當時已經要轉學了所以他太太當時已經不算是他的老師了，而迪摩克當天才剛滿16歲，不然那位英文老師就一定會被以與未成年人性交起訴

「而且他們用來投訴我的是我投過綠黨所以我可能同情這些愛動物的恐怖分子，腦子有問題吧!」迪摩克抱怨

「他們怎麼知道你投過綠黨?」Greg問

「我的推特帳號被他們翻了個底朝天」迪摩克說

「你有推特?」Greg問

「我還很年輕好不好」迪摩克抗議

「那現在是誰要接手?」Greg問

「洛伊德探長，他老爸從以前就是托利黨的，他自己是什麼立場我不清楚，不過讓他去應該不會再被找碴了」迪摩克說「但那個顧問還是新聞主任來著，那傢伙真的讓人很想往他臉上踹一腳」

Greg這陣子都沒有在關注新聞或者大選，但聽迪摩克說這陣子卡本特的這個幕僚上了各種電視節目寫了一堆報紙專欄引發了很多爭議，也凝聚了一票非常忠實的追隨者，卡本特本來被視為隨時都會被淘汰的老古董，但在換上這個顧問後他變得非常有存在感，大張旗鼓的主張改變稅率.廢止妨礙都市更新的那些法律等等，而這個顧問曾經在霍普金斯議員底下做過新聞官，後來跳槽到工黨那做了一年，現在又給托利黨的老議員賣命，這傢伙大概沒有真正的中心思想吧

他這陣子幾乎和時事脫節是因為忙完工作後照顧Cecil的工作幾乎全交由他負責了， Mycroft經常不回家，他們都向Cecil解釋過Daddy接下來會變得非常忙碌，但Cecil畢竟才五歲，而 Mycroft又是他的主要照顧者，不能每天見到Daddy會影響他的情緒也很正常

下午Greg提早下班後到Holmes父母家去接Cecil，但Colin和Elena都一副要準備出門的樣子

「你們要去哪嗎?」Greg問

「我們的一個朋友住院了」Colin轉頭看了一下跑到樓上去拿海豹娃娃的Cecil還沒回來「Steve..我們的一個編劇朋友， Mycroft也認識他，我和Elena結婚時他還有致詞，他是個很好的人，但他一直都有躁鬱症，最近他又遇到了不少挫折，他自殺未遂，我們得去美國看看他，這可能需要一段時間，這幾天我們沒辦法幫你們照顧孩子」

「我知道了，你們路上小心」Greg聽到後面計程車停下的聲音轉頭看了一下，他走過去請司機在他們下車的時候提醒Colin確認東西都拿了

「Papa」Cecil不知道什麼時候已經背著小背包，抱著小海豹娃娃站在他旁邊了，他握著Greg的手抬頭看他

「喔你來啦」Greg一把抱起Cecil「爺爺奶奶要去探望生病的朋友，這幾天不會在倫敦喔」

「我知道」Cecil點頭

「我們去公園玩好不好?」Greg問「會很開心的」

「我不想去」Cecil搖頭

「不然我們去看電影?」Greg問

「不要」Cecil說「Daddy呢?」

「Daddy在工作」Greg說

「那我們回家找他」Cecil說著便從Greg身上下來

「Daddy在別的地方工作，他本來就該在外面的辦公室工作了，是因為要照顧你所以他平常都在家裡工作」Greg解釋

「那你下班了他怎麼還沒有?」Cecil問

「Daddy的工作比我的還要更忙，現在他回去上班了，有很多事情要做」Greg牽著Cecil的手，看著孩子頭上的小烏雲越來越黑他只能苦笑搬出大絕招「想吃冰淇淋嗎?」

「可以嗎!」Cecil馬上眼睛一亮抬頭看他

「當然!你想要加棉花糖和巧克力片或者餅乾也通通都可以!」Greg笑著說

Cecil臉上終於有了笑容，本來在吃晚餐前是不可能讓他吃冰淇淋的，但現在是特殊時期，規則就無所謂了

在冰淇淋店Greg點了一份巧克力香蕉聖代，上面還有棉花糖和巧克力米，Cecil拿起湯匙都不知道怎麼下手

「這個都是我的嗎?」Cecil眼睛閃閃發光的看著Greg

「我會吃幾口，但你想吃多少就吃多少」Greg說著切了一塊香蕉和巧克力冰淇淋一起送進口中

「好耶!」Cecil馬上把棉花糖挖走了一大半，Greg還提醒他慢慢吃，聖代沒融化得那麼快

「Daddy會和我們一起吃晚餐嗎?」Cecil問

「我不知道，但Daddy今天會回家的」Greg說

「真的會嗎?」Cecil問，前幾天 Mycroft就因為臨時會議直到Cecil睡著後才回家，隔天又在大家起床前出門了，Cecil堅持他沒見到Daddy的話他就是沒回來

「我會傳簡訊問他」Greg說「你真的不想去公園玩嗎?」

「不想」Cecil說

「那想和Papa玩嗎?」Greg笑著問

「晚上想泡澡!」Cecil說的泡澡等於是玩水，最後浴室會整個地板都是濕的

「好啊」Greg當然是答應了

Mycroft在Cecil吃不下聖代的時候回了簡訊

“只能一起吃晚餐了”-M

「我們可以跟Daddy一起吃晚餐喔」Greg刻意表現得很開心的對Cecil說「晚上我們一起去那間有你很喜歡的蛋糕的餐廳吃飯，現在Rosie應該下課了，想不想去和Rosie玩?」

「所以Daddy不回家嗎?」Cecil沒有被後面的選項引誘，追問了 Mycroft晚上會不會回家

「這可能要問你Daddy了」Greg有些心疼的看著兒子臉上的笑容又淡去了「吃完了我們去找Rosie好不好?」

「Uncle Sherlock在家嗎?」Cecil問

「應該在家，他最近沒案子」Greg說

「那我們去吧」Cecil從椅子上下來主動牽著Greg的手一起走，Greg到了貝克街才想通，因為 Mycroft就算在工作也會為了讓 Sherlock跑腿而到貝克街來所以Cecil想來的原因之一是想來等爸爸出現

  
  


「他很想爸爸啊」John拿了果汁上去給兩個小孩下樓後說「一看到我就問”Daddy有來嗎?”」

「這幾天 Mycroft很忙」Greg苦笑，他喝了口茶「所以我今天提早下班，想說能陪陪他，而且Colin他們也出國了」

「出國?」John問

「去美國了」 Sherlock說「早上的新聞，他們的朋友自殺未遂」

「喔，那接下來你們上班的時候Cecil怎麼辦?」John問「放日托嗎?」

「Cecil最近不肯去日托，他會鬧脾氣」Greg說「 Mycroft本來已經找了保母，但對方因為突然早產無法工作， Mycroft說他會安排」

「我們出去的時候如果不能帶著Rosie就會請哈德森太太或者茉莉幫忙」John說「通常Colin他們也很樂意幫忙照顧孩子，但你們這樣的確只能找保母了，要一整天照顧孩子而且還要能通過 Mycroft審核的保母應該不多」

「我也擔心Cecil會不會接受這種安排」Greg說「最近他變得很黏我們，徒然讓陌生人來照顧他說不定會讓他更怕生」

「Cecil不是怕生的小孩啊」John說

「如果他很黏我們的時候他會變得很不願意和陌生人說話，有一陣子出門他都不和別人說話，都抓著 Mycroft的褲子躲在他後面偷看」Greg說

「是為什麼啊?」John問

「好像是在害怕的樣子」Greg說「剪頭髮被割到耳朵流血後有一陣子都那樣，但他現在沒以前那麼膽小了」

「但他還是不敢給別人剪頭髮啊」John說

「哈哈…也是」Greg苦笑「啊，我接個電話」他拿起手機走到樓梯間

打電話的是Witt探長，唐納文的姪子被人刺傷的原因和毒品無關

「是那些小混混之間的一個遊戲」Witt說「線人給了我們一個私人群組的帳號密碼，是這些街頭青少年的挑戰遊戲，做多少事情得多少積分，分數越高越受尊重，但這和組織犯罪的關係很大，除了一些塗鴉或者在特定地方黏口香糖的低分挑戰外分數高的都和犯罪有關，製造這個遊戲的人刻意把一些任務做成能利用無關的青少年來犯罪的模式，比如在指定地點取得包裹並在一小時內帶到另一個地方可以得50分，這就是利用部相關第三人運毒」

「那奧斯丁被刺傷呢?」Greg問

「”打小豬”」Witt說「對警察的小孩下手有100分，這個只在特定時間內有效，資訊組的人追查IP後發現發出這項任務的人上周剛被保釋出來，他因為搶奪當場被捕，這類與警察有關的挑戰都在某些人被捕後出現，線人說這是付費才能開啟的挑戰，比如強盜給了這個群組管理人100英鎊，他會開兩個100分的任務，要成員去刮警察的車之類的」

「……」Greg張著嘴但沒說出半個字

「Greg?你還在嗎?」Witt問

「我以為那只是都市傳說!?」Greg問

「前年的調查的確說這只是幾個青少年的惡作劇」Witt說，前年的確有這麼一起調查，而且還占據了好幾天的媒體版面「但現在這個聊天室顯然是真的，他們的任務完成時間對應上了好幾起警察家中的失竊或者毀損，我們還在調查有沒有其他人的小孩在校被霸凌，目前為止這些犯罪主要針對制服警察，但唐納文不穿制服執勤」

「他是那個社區少有的警察，這表示刺傷奧斯丁的人知道唐納文和他的關係…」Greg說到這嘖了一聲「Witt」

「Yes?」Witt問

「唐納文給奧斯丁的筆記本和鑰匙圈都是蘇格蘭場賣的紀念品」Greg說「去年的生日禮物，唐納文送了他一堆，他的朋友一定都知道他的家人是警察」

「我們的確在調查他身邊的人」Witt說「但這現在確定和毒品無關，會被轉給別人調查，之後接手的應該是普通警局的，我會給他們打電話的」

「這個聊天室的存在呢?」Greg問

「資訊犯罪組已經在調查了，群組成員很多，但實際參與的人有多少很難說，目前為止確定的受害者都是穿制服的普通警察和他們的家屬，唐納文是目前唯一一個被影響的蘇格蘭場成員」Witt說「這個群組主要是普通犯罪.竊盜和毀損，很少針對警察，所以不用太擔心」

「好，我明白了」Greg掛了電話後轉頭看到 Sherlock那張蒼白的長臉就在自己旁邊嚇得大叫並反射的對著那張臉揮了一拳，雖然在認出那是誰後想收手但還是有點太遲了

  
  


「你裝死回來後Greg沒揍你，現在倒是開始還利息了是吧」John吐槽

「你這小子是什麼時候站在我旁邊的啊!」Greg叫，打在 Sherlock顴骨上拳頭還隱隱作痛

「……」 Sherlock拿冰敷袋貼在臉上眼神死的瞪著Greg，一副用眼神投訴他這種原始又暴力的反射性攻擊有多愚蠢的模樣

「 Sherlock為什麼被打了?」Rosie下樓開冰箱拿布丁看了一眼 Sherlock便問，他甚至不驚訝有人會揍 Sherlock

「他嚇到Greg了，是意外打到他的」John說

「 Sherlock，這種惡作劇太幼稚.太不成熟了」Rosie像個小大人一樣說

「你以前也說成熟很無聊」 Sherlock說

「我現在覺得成熟穩重的大人比較厲害」Rosie手插在腰上自豪的說「因為我長大了」

「比如說誰?」John笑著問

「嗯~」Rosie模仿 Sherlock把手合十貼在嘴唇上思考了一會後說「 Mycroft就很厲害」

「哈哈哈哈」Greg看到 Sherlock那彷彿吃到過期三年的炸魚的表情忍不住大笑

「嘻嘻嘻嘻」Rosie調皮地對 Sherlock做鬼臉後跑上樓，同時喊「才怪!茉莉最棒!你們男生太幼稚了!」他故意說 Mycroft就是要看 Sherlock的反應

「John，他學壞了」 Sherlock嚴肅的說

「小女孩都有這個階段」John聳肩

「哈哈，那孩子越來越機靈了」Greg笑

「除非有人刻意針對你，不然你不會成為目標」 Sherlock突然說

「什麼?」John問

「你了解多少?」Greg問

「那只是一群人起鬨的團體，確實有人刻意利用聊天室來做生意，但蘇格蘭場探長對這個聊天室的營運者來說是不必要的麻煩，他們最不需要的就是被曝光」 Sherlock說

「你早就知道這個聊天室存在了」Greg說

「去年這個聊天室造成了我的情報網被攻擊，襲擊流浪漢的分數高而相對風險較低」 Sherlock說

「你後來做了什麼?」Greg問

「沒什麼」 Sherlock說「只是讓比利以我的名義去警告了聊天室的成員，後來的管理層因此換過一批」

「我聽不懂你們在說什麼」John問

「與我有關的人在他們眼中是麻煩」 Sherlock說「因為我不計較手段和法律，他們內部認為與我為敵會破壞生意」

「你居然沒有和我說過!」Greg站了起來

「那是一群不成氣候的混混」 Sherlock說

「唐納文的姪子因為這些人被刺傷了!」Greg說

「我知道」 Sherlock說「我旁聽了你的電話」

「看在老天的份上!做點什麼啊!」Greg抗議

「Papa」Cecil的聲音突然從門口傳來，他靠在門框上看起來有點害怕「Papa你生氣了?」

「沒有」 Sherlock搶在Greg之前開口「他只是很擔心莎莉.唐納文，他的家人住院了，你知道唐納文是哪個吧」

「我喜歡莎莉」Cecil走過去爬上沙發拉著Greg坐下後趴在他腿上「她都會給我糖果」

「她打算搬家」 Sherlock說「今天下午她連絡了一名租屋仲介，地點在倫敦幾間較好的中學附近」

「你怎麼知道的?」Greg問

「我的情報網」 Sherlock說「你覺得唐納文會樂意讓我們介入她的私人生活嗎?」

「…你說得對」Greg同意，如果他要求 Sherlock幫助那唐納文可能因此會和他們產生隔閡，莎莉一直是個個性強烈有主見的女人「我很擔心他」

「她會沒事的」John說「你想想她可是少數在你組裡撐了這麼久的人，什麼爛事她沒遇過」他喝了口茶說

「接下來他的姪子該擔心的是唐納文的過度保護」 Sherlock說

「你對此很有經驗啊」John調侃

「You know who是箇中翹楚」 Sherlock說，刻意不在Cecil面前提起 Mycroft

「Uncle Sherlock」Cecil趴在Greg腿上看叔叔「Daddy今天會來找你嗎?」

「希望不會」 Sherlock說

「Why?」Cecil問

「因為他沒來就表示一切都很順利」 Sherlock本來想說的是”看到他會毀了我的一天”這類的話，但看在Cecil的份上他表現得很有可靠叔叔的樣子

「為什麼Uncle Sherlock有工作但每天都在家?」Cecil問

「我們經常出遠門的」John說「雖然他看起來的確很像失業五年的樣子，但他確實有在工作」他指著已經下午四點了還穿著晨袍和拖鞋的 Sherlock說

「我很忙」 Sherlock說

「看不出來」Cecil毫無惡意的說，John撇過頭去憋笑，確實對Cecil來說叔叔和爸爸之間的差別太大了， Sherlock真正在工作的時候這些小孩子不適合在場，以至於有時候就連Rosie都會覺得 Sherlock的工作通常都很輕鬆

「 Mycroft最近很忙」 Sherlock對Cecil說

「他每天都很忙，只是現在他不在家裡忙」Cecil說

「不，他在你出生之前就這麼忙」 Sherlock用簡單易懂的語言說「你出生後有幾年他沒這麼忙所以可以在家工作，現在他得回去上班了」

「可是Papa也很忙，他還是會回家」Cecil嘟著嘴說

「Papa只是剛好沒有加班」Greg用手梳著Cecil的頭髮，他的髮圈不知道到哪去了，現在披頭散髮的

「你上小學了，該長大了」 Sherlock說

「Yeah，Rosie上小學的第一天哭了，馬上說要去接他回家的也是你」John幽幽地吐槽

「我相信你沒什麼資格提醒別人該”長大”，考慮到John幾乎是你的保母」 Mycroft突然出現讓所有人轉頭看向門口，Cecil更是立刻爬起來跳下沙發衝向 Mycroft

「Daddy!」Cecil驚喜的叫著抱住了 Mycroft，如果他再大一點也許會把 Mycroft整個人撞倒

「你的髮圈呢?」 Mycroft單膝跪地平視Cecil的臉，他只需要看一眼就知道Cecil今天都做了什麼，Cecil抱著爸爸的脖子不放

「在Rosie房間」Cecil說

「Rosie在做什麼啊?」John問

「玩手機」Cecil拉著 Mycroft到沙發坐下後馬上爬到爸爸身上撒嬌

「手機?」John摸了自己的口袋後馬上上樓，在樓梯就開始喊「小姑娘我沒有同意你現在就看卡通!你還沒寫作業!」

「我們走吧，有你在這Rosie不會乖乖寫作業的」 Mycroft對Cecil說

「要去哪?」Cecil問

「你想回家吃披薩嗎?」 Mycroft問

「想!!」Cecil馬上說，比起在外面吃大餐他更喜歡在沙發上吃披薩配電視

「那就回家吃披薩吧」 Mycroft說，他取消了原本餐廳的訂位

「那我們先走啦」Greg笑著說，Cecil總算恢復原本活潑的樣子了

John下樓的時候那一家三口已經離開了，但他也聽到剛才的對話了

「…… Mycroft吃披薩?」John說

「當然」 Sherlock說

「我無法想像他直接拿著披薩坐在客廳吃東西，老實說如果我看到了我會問你在我的茶裡放了什麼」John吐槽

「”Having a kid will chang you”」 Sherlock說「就算是我哥哥這條法則依然適用」

「你也是啊」John說

「What?」 Sherlock沒聽清楚

「我去盯Rosie寫作業了」John說

\-------------------------------------------------------------

<Echo>

「吃飽了嗎?」 Mycroft問坐在客廳地上的Cecil

「嗯!」Cecil點頭，他剛剛吃掉了最後一片披薩

「別舔手指，會肚子痛喔」Greg說「去洗手吧」

Cecil乖乖去廁所洗手的時候Greg開了瓶啤酒坐在沙發上鬆了一口氣

「他見到你就開心了」Greg說

「午夜我會回去工作」 Mycroft說

「怎麼會?」Greg問

「亞洲那邊有些狀況，我不能說太多，但我得去唐寧街處理這件事，做完我也不會回家，會直接在俱樂部過夜，如果Cecil明天起床找我就和他說我已經出門了」 Mycroft說

Cecil在走廊上跑的腳步聲靠近時他們停止了這個話題

「Daddy」Cecil跑回客廳馬上確認 Mycroft還在家「唸故事給我聽好不好?」

「好」 Mycroft被Cecil拉到書房去選書，雖然大部分的書Cecil都能自己看，但他還是喜歡讓爸爸們念故事給他聽，Greg過了好長一段時間才發現 Mycroft念的都是Cecil不會的外語的故事書，他只是在念的時候直接翻譯成英文說出來而已，書架上的外文書變多果然不是他的錯覺

「你選了什麼故事啊?」Greg問抱著一本厚重的舊書回來的Cecil

「一千零一夜」 Mycroft看著那本書正在思考有哪個故事比較短而且適合孩子的，這一本是阿拉伯文的原文書，Cecil不可能看懂但因為書皮上漂亮的書法和陌生的文字引來他的興趣

「阿拉丁的故事是從這裡來的對不對?」Cecil問

「的確是從一千零一夜的故事改編而成的」 Mycroft說「這不是給小孩子看的版本，會比較無聊，你確定要聽這個?」

「會很無聊嗎?」Cecil問

「沒有你喜歡的故事那麼有趣，確定不換一本嗎?」 Mycroft說「而且有些故事有點可怕」

「那我換一本」Cecil考慮了以後說「我可以自己拿」他抱著那本厚重的書上樓去了，從後面看起來有點像個搬運寶物的小妖精

「你怎麼有這種書?那看起來很貴」Greg問，那本書是硬皮的，上面的字和圖樣都是燙金的，看起來就是用來收藏的

「很久以前我父母的朋友送的，我父親轉送給我的」 Mycroft說「因為對方是阿拉伯人，所以是原文書，我父母看不懂所以就送給我了」

「你覺得John說的那個特殊班級的事情怎麼樣?」Greg問

「我了解過了，我認為是個很好的安排」 Mycroft說「只是他下課時我們也還在上班，所以得考慮到下課後的安排」

「你已經有想法了吧?」Greg說

「在我們下班前可以讓他先待在市區的公寓，我會找合適的保母」 Mycroft說的是他在家裡整修還有暫時和Greg分開時住的那個公寓，那個住處通常是他們加班時暫時休息過夜的地方

Cecil後來拿了一本格林童話下來，Greg翻開看了一下的確是童書，但全是德文，所以他還是把書給了 Mycroft，<什麼都不怕的王子>這個故事Greg沒聽過，但聽到眼珠子被挖走這部分他馬上看了Cecil的表情，他皺著眉一副很擔心的樣子，但沒有感到害怕，被神奇泉水治好眼睛的段落Cecil一副很不滿意的說”這不科學”， Mycroft笑著說這畢竟是有魔法的童話故事，王子的冒險最後當然是和公主結婚過上幸福快樂的生活去了

「你會覺得這個故事可怕嗎?」Greg問

「裡面的巨人很笨呢」Cecil說

「你不覺得發生在王子身上的事情可怕嗎?」Greg問，他這幾天都很擔心Cecil

「巨人的手很大對吧」Cecil比著很大的手勢「那他根本沒辦法用手把王子的眼睛拔出來，故事裡面好多不可能的情節，所以一點也不可怕」

「這樣啊」Greg笑了，這孩子真是理性

「Cecil你想不想先去上小學?」 Mycroft問

「九月還沒到啊」Cecil說

「學校開了一個特殊的班級，想收一些今年要入學的學生，你想去嗎?」 Mycroft問「有其他和你年紀一樣的孩子，還是你想去日托?」

「我不想去那裡」Cecil說

「能告訴Daddy為什麼你現在討厭去日托嗎?」 Mycroft問，Cecil躺在Greg身上扭手指不肯說

「Honey」Greg抱著往下滑幾乎要在沙發上躺平Cecil把他拉到自己腿上坐好「你是不想和我們分開嗎?還是在日托發生了什麼事?有人欺負你嗎?」

「沒有」Cecil搖頭

「我們只是想知道你為什麼突然不想去了而已，你沒有犯錯，但我們擔心你」 Mycroft說

「……」Cecil低頭不語許久後含糊的嘟噥「……Jessy」

「什麼?」Greg沒聽清楚

「沒有Jessy了」Cecil說「現在想到很難過」

Greg和 Mycroft看了彼此，Cecil靠在Greg懷裡低著頭擰著手指不繼續說了，他們本來以為葬禮已經過了好幾個月Cecil已經走出來了，之前Cecil也沒有繼續提Jessy的事

「沒事的」Greg抱緊了Cecil親了他的頭頂「如果去那裡會讓你難過那我們不會再帶你去的」

「之前沒有那麼難過了，可是我想Daddy，所以也想Jessy」Cecil的眼淚開始大滴小滴的不停落下「還有剪刀」

「還有別的嗎?」 Mycroft沒有馬上安慰Cecil而是按著Greg的肩膀要他別打斷他

「我不知道是什麼」Cecil哭著說「爺爺聽不懂我在說什麼」

「你可以跟我說說看」 Mycroft說

Cecil開始說了幾個名詞和形容詞，偶而夾著動詞和一些Greg知道並不是英文的單字，但綜合起來他想說的是他因為想到了Jessy而難過，腦子裡出現的東西太多他非常難受，而這種情緒讓他真的非常不舒服，他肚子痛而且想吐，頭也很痛，在日托的時候他就覺得自己像生病了很難受，Greg聽不懂他想表達的是什麼，但 Mycroft聽得很認真，而且似乎有頭緒了

「而且好吵」Cecil哭得抽抽噎噎的

「是什麼聲音?」 Mycroft問

「鐘還有車子」Cecil說

「Greg，你能幫Cecil拿杯牛奶嗎?」 Mycroft把Cecil抱過去讓他坐在自己腿上並拿了衛生紙給他擤鼻涕擦眼淚「我們兩個需要單獨談談」

「好」Greg雖然不解但 Mycroft知道自己在做什麼

他把熱牛奶和一包衛生紙拿到客廳的時候Cecil正在向 Mycroft解釋他為什麼不直接說他不舒服的原因

「我沒有生病.沒有流血，所以我不能說我不舒服」Cecil的臉都哭紅了

「你不一定是對的，因為你不會完全了解你的身體怎麼了，而且有時候人會因為他們的感受而真的生病」 Mycroft對坐在自己身旁的兒子說

「還好嗎?」Greg把熱牛奶給Cecil，他喝了一口就不喝了，Greg幫他把杯子放到桌上

「你去忙吧」 Mycroft對Greg說，但Greg沒有工作，所以他只是暗示他離開一會，他晚點會向他解釋

Greg去收拾了廚房，有時候會站在走廊上偷聽他們的對話，但他也很難理解那是什麼意思，他聽到好幾次”沉下去.放到後面.想著這個旋律蓋掉”， Mycroft很認真的在告訴Cecil一系列指示，Cecil好像也聽得懂，他的手機震動，來電顯示是唐納文所以他只好上樓去講電話

「莎莉你家人怎麼樣?」Greg進了書房後說

「奧斯丁得住院一陣子，之後我會幫他轉學，我能請假一陣子嗎?」唐納文聽起來心力交瘁，聲音裡沒有他平常的氣勢

「沒問題的，我會找別人接替你的工作，你知道這起攻擊事件的原因了嗎?」Greg問

「Witt告訴我了，但我不想知道那麼多，我只想讓奧斯丁回家」唐納文聲音顫抖「我不知道這得花多少時間」

「沒關係，你慢慢來，我也因為中槍休息了好一陣子，這不會影響工作的」Greg說「一切都會好起來的」

「你沒有根據」唐納文帶著鼻音說

「我認識你，你他媽比 Sherlock鎖在那個贓物倉庫裡的北美山貓更兇更強韌，你絕對會把你們全家從這堆爛攤子裡拖出來的，如果租房子需要推薦信或者擔保人我可以幫忙」Greg說

「不行，你不必這樣做的」唐納文馬上拒絕

「我也需要你盡快回來上班，而且我信任你的為人」Greg說「需要幫忙搬家的話我就沒辦法了，我把卡特借給你，他可以任你使喚」

唐納文聽了才破涕為笑

「我得走了，醫生在叫我們」唐納文說「謝了，Greg」

「不算什麼，快去吧」Greg掛了電話後下樓去想繼續偷聽 Mycroft和Cecil的對話但Cecil已經在沙發上蓋著毯子睡著了

Mycroft用眼神示意他和自己走，他們到廚房坐下後 Mycroft才開口

「他哭累了，讓他睡一會再帶他去洗澡吧」 Mycroft說

「他是怎麼了?」Greg問

「回音太大聲了」 Mycroft說「記憶的回音，我說了他和我一樣，記憶力非常好，基本上不會忘記任何事」

「他想到Jessy會特別難過我還能理解，可是他說他不舒服真的不需要帶去給醫生看嗎?」Greg問

「醫生只會說他想爭取我們的注意力或者說他太情緒化，頂多開鎮定劑給他，或者要我們多陪陪他」 Mycroft說

「你能解釋給我聽嗎?」Greg問

「這麼說吧」 Mycroft把Cecil吃剩留在餐盤上的洋芋片一片一片的疊在一起「這些是輕鬆的.零散的各種記憶」洋芋片被他堆成一小疊「散亂不是問題，因為他記得的不多，他還小，但當他記得的事情越來越多，裡面有好有壞，比如被割傷耳朵讓他怕得不敢剪頭髮的記憶也會在裡面」他把袋子裡剩下的洋芋片全倒進盤子裡「然後有一個很重的記憶，我說的是一個重大的事件.情感上受到的重大影響或者一件足以撼動他的認知的知識發生了」 Mycroft把一個玻璃杯輕觸在那疊洋芋片上「這次是Jessy的死亡，他一樣把這個記憶堆上去了，然而這麼沉重的東西不會飄在記憶裡而不影響他的心智」

「隔了一段時間才受到打擊嗎?」Greg問，他在父母過世後也有過類似的經歷

「不一樣」 Mycroft說「這是一種破壞性的陷落，因為突然觸及了這個重要的記憶所以發生，Cecil因為重新開始去日托結果觸及了這個記憶」他搖晃手上的玻璃杯「而這個記憶被移動讓它的重量變得實際，而像我們這樣的人，我們的記憶緊密相連，連一些感官都是互通的，結果就是引發骨牌效應，一個痛苦的記憶倒下」他把玻璃杯往盤子裡的洋芋片上壓，碎掉的洋芋片發出清脆的聲音「一層一層的把其他記憶也給帶出來，所以當他難過的時候跟著出現的是和那些記憶有關的感受，耳朵受傷時的害怕.生病發燒時難受的記憶.這些事情發生時聽到的聲音，比如Jessy葬禮上教堂的鐘聲」

Greg看著那盤被壓碎的洋芋片和那個玻璃杯又看了 Mycroft

「你也會這樣嗎?」Greg問

「在我還小的時候會」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock7歲的時候也曾經這樣，但那只發生過一次，而我在學會怎麼管理自己的記憶前經常如此，有時候我只能屏蔽掉自己的痛覺」

「你能幫助他嗎?」Greg問「管理記憶?這個他做得到嗎?」

「我大約知道他是怎麼思考的」 Mycroft說「什麼聲音和顏色通往什麼樣的感受，代表的是什麼樣的記憶他能解釋給我聽」

「記憶宮殿之類的技巧對他來說不會太複雜嗎?」Greg問

「記憶宮殿只是一種技巧，讓你很難忘記事情，但已經什麼都忘不掉的話只能把他們重新排序，把兩個記憶之間相連的部位分開，把有危險的記憶放進展示櫃不直接接觸，這樣當他難過的時候就只會想到Jessy而不會感覺到發燒時的頭痛」 Mycroft說

「這…這太難理解了」Greg苦笑「找醫生肯定沒用」

「沒有醫生能幫助他」 Mycroft說「我也是自己找到方法的，因為這種痛苦遲早會驅使你改變自己的思考方式，我只是把我的方法解釋給他聽而已」

「沉下去?」Greg重複他聽到的說法

「把難過的記憶放進熱水中讓它緩緩下沉.溶解.沉澱」 Mycroft說「如果能感覺到記憶之間相連的那個門，不要去想他，那會打開另一個記憶的房間，會釋放出那個記憶包含的感受，久了沒打開的門就會消失，我教他慢慢減少在想到Jessy時會打開的門的數量，如果記憶裡的聲音太大，想著一段簡單重複的節奏把他蓋過，這些都是我小時候找到的方法」

「他做到了嗎?」Greg問

「他理解了，但這需要時間，我無法像整理書房一樣幫他把記憶歸位，那只存在於他的腦海中」 Mycroft說「但認知到這只是過去發生在自己身上的事情應該會讓那些隨著記憶出現的疼痛和不適消失」

「如果你不在我要怎麼辦?」Greg問

「把他帶給 Sherlock」 Mycroft說「只要你告訴 SherlockCecil正在經歷”暈眩交響樂”他就理解了」

「”暈眩交響樂”?」Greg皺眉問

「那是7歲時 Sherlock聽完一場演奏會後給這個症狀取的名字，只有我們知道這件事，他不知道為什麼聽完後就一直感到暈眩，而且情緒焦躁又低落，…我當時編了個故事，說他在和爸爸去音樂會時走失了，而且回來時還發了燒，所以這個交響樂曲才會讓他有這種記憶出現，但實際上並非如此」 Mycroft說

「Eurus?」Greg問

「確實是她造成的」 Mycroft抿了嘴「她和 Sherlock一起陪我們父親去看交響樂團練習，Eurus帶著 Sherlock去後台玩了，我們不確定她怎麼把 Sherlock倒掛在舞台半空中的， Sherlock現在想起來了還是討厭那首交響樂」

「了解…」Greg的表情顯示他還在理解這個超出普通人(金魚)大腦的困擾是什麼概念「 Sherlock要怎麼幫助他?」

「只是讓他分心而已」 Mycroft說「如果有誰能給他一系列複雜的問題讓他大腦完全轉移注意力，那就只有我弟弟了，至少只有他這陣子這麼閒」

他們之間沉默了一會， Mycroft收拾了餐桌，Greg坐在桌邊沉思

「Eurus她…」Greg才開口 Mycroft就回答了

「Eurus也有過，但她只是尖叫了一整夜直到她無法發出聲音」 Mycroft說「後來就再也沒發生過了」

「那是什麼時候發生的?」Greg問「她當時幾歲?」

「27」 Mycroft說，Greg的表情從知道這並不是Eurus精神失常的症狀之一而鬆了一口氣，逐漸轉變成不解和不願意去細想能讓成年的Eurus尖叫的到底是什麼記憶「我們也不知道她尖叫的原因，她不願意說，我也只能從她破碎的語句裡得到這個答案，她過了一周才恢復”正常”」

「抱歉，這個問題一定讓你很不舒服」Greg說， Mycroft本來就因為擔心帶來第二個Eurus而對家庭卻步，而他卻在Cecil有些情緒不穩時就立刻擔心起他會和Eurus一樣

「我可以理解你的想法，你不必道歉」 Mycroft說「但你可以放心，Cecil只是有了很鮮明的噩夢而已」他把手放在Greg肩膀上，Greg握住了他的手用拇指在他的掌心摩娑

「唉」Greg嘆氣「我他媽是個白癡」

「我希望你收回這個評語，那這直接影響了我的擇偶品味，我自認我選擇的配偶至少是”有點小聰明”」 Mycroft雖然很累但依然試著展現他的幽默

「你啊…」Greg笑了，站起來對 Mycroft張開雙臂給了他一個擁抱，Greg有好幾天都沒有像這樣和 Mycroft親密的接觸了，他們都是，這個擁抱比平常還要長，Greg親吻了 Mycroft的臉頰「你先去睡吧，你晚點還得回去工作」

「喔」 Mycroft因為腿邊的碰觸而放開了Greg低頭看了剛剛抱住兩人的Cecil

「我也要」Cecil聽起來還有點想睡，伸著手要爸爸抱抱

「哈哈，來吧」Greg笑著和 Mycroft一起蹲下抱著Cecil，Cecil短短的小手勾著爸爸們的脖子有點吃力，被抱在中間還轉頭親了 Mycroft的臉，他也轉頭想親Greg，但看到鬍渣就轉回去了，Greg做了個很心痛的表情給 Mycroft看，趴在 Mycroft肩上的Cecil偷笑的不夠小聲，Greg湊過去在他臉上親了好幾口，Cecil尖笑著推開Greg說很刺

「你還會不舒服嗎?」Greg問被 Mycroft抱在懷裡的Cecil

「沒有」Cecil說，Greg抱住了父子倆，Cecil很享受當個小夾心餅

「該洗澡了」Greg說「下次再玩泡泡好不好?今天Daddy很累，我們在浴室玩會吵到他睡覺」

「我要跟你們睡」Cecil說

「好」 Mycroft把Cecil放下，雖然Cecil一向比同齡的孩子小一點但五歲小孩的體重對 Mycroft來說長時間抱著是不可能的

Mycroft先洗完澡上床睡覺，Greg和Cecil在浴室裡連說話都特別小聲，上床時Greg把Cecil抱起來放到已經睡著的 Mycroft身旁，因為他們的床比較高，讓Cecil像平時一樣爬上來會製造太多動靜把 Mycroft吵醒

「我要關燈喔」Greg用氣音對Cecil說，平常Cecil是開小夜燈睡覺的，來和他們睡時也會留著小夜燈直到Cecil睡著才關掉，但為了 Mycroft的睡眠品質著想他打算現在就關

「OK」Cecil靠在 Mycroft手臂旁躺好，畢竟是個小孩子，他也會怕黑，但有爸爸在身旁就沒有關係

凌晨 Mycroft因為手機鬧鐘震動醒來，要起身時發現手上暖暖的，開了床頭燈後看到Cecil像隻小無尾熊一樣手腳並用的抱著他的手讓他嘴角忍不住上揚，他輕輕的把手抽走，摸了Cecil的頭，抬頭時看到Greg醒來正看著他，他伸手把Cecil翻回來讓他躺好，輕拍著他的胸口

「快出門吧，他現在睡得很熟」Greg對 Mycroft說，他自己也打了個大哈欠， Mycroft換好衣服看了一眼床上的兩人都熟睡了，輕手輕腳的溜出了房間，門口已經有輛車在等他了

\------------------------------------------------------------

<測驗>

「做完測驗了?」John問從教室出來的Cecil，為了參加那個特殊班他必須先參加一系列測試，這樣研究者才有數據可以比對在加入特殊班前後這些孩子的程度有沒有改變，今天是John負責帶他來是因為等測驗結束他也可以順便帶Rosie回家

「好簡單」Cecil說

「我想也是啊」John笑著說「在這裡等一下吧，他們可能會有些問題想問你」

「Rosie以前也要考試才能上小學嗎?」Cecil問

「沒有，這也不是為了上小學才做的，你要去的那個班級算是提前到小學上課，和普通班級不一樣」John解釋

過了幾分鐘，負責測驗的教授和助理請他們進教室，John到最前排和教授交談，Cecil和助教在教室後方玩益智玩具

「請問你是他的…?」教授問John，他們的姓氏不同

「算是他的叔叔」John說「我的同居人是他父親的弟弟」

「這個計畫就算成績不高也能加入的，他的父母有讓他接受什麼特殊的教育嗎?」教授皺著眉看Cecil的測驗結果

「他父親們沒有特別做什麼」John巧妙的糾正了教授對Cecil雙親的性別假設「但他爸爸家裡的人都很聰明」

「可是他的閱讀水準已經超過我們所準備的測驗了，他在所有測驗結果都是滿分，如果我沒看測驗時的錄影我會以為我的助理在開玩笑，自己寫了一份滿分的給我」教授說

「正如我所說的，那個家庭的人都聰明的見鬼」John很淡定的說

「他的雙親平時都帶他做什麼活動?」教授問

「就我所知只是閱讀和讓他在家裡做任何他想做的事，他的Papa，Greg是個探長，比較少在家，他的Daddy， Mycroft在家工作，是他的主要照顧者，他也常常和爺爺奶奶或者到我們家來玩，他會彈烏克利利和鋼琴，第二語言是手語，他到底會多少外語我就不知道了」John問

「他的家庭是多語家庭?」教授寫著筆記

「如果手語算進去的話是的，Greg的家庭有失聰遺傳，所以Cecil是先會手語才會說話的，但後來他會的外語都是在家自學的」John機械似的複誦著他的筆記本上的資料，Greg和 Sherlock去抓嫌犯了， Mycroft大概在策畫對外星人戰爭吧，所以他只能負責回答這些問題了

「他現在的程度到哪了你了解嗎?」教授問

「他能教我女兒寫作業，我女兒在這所學校念高年級」John說

「What?」教授笑著看John，以為他在開玩笑

「我說真的，我女兒是Mrs.Hope班上的第一名，還是這間小學第一個會背元素週期表的小孩」John眼神死的說

「你實施英才教育?」教授問

「不，只是我的同居人給我女兒灌輸了很多知識」John把後半句”但能在學校裡說出來的只有元素週期表”吞回去了

「之後我可能還是需要請他的雙親來和我們談談他的家庭教育」教授說「也許也需要讓他接受專業評估」

「他非常聰明」John說「但他的雙親這陣子非常忙碌，所以我也不知道他們什麼時候能和你面談，他能加入這項計畫吧?」

「他是個…很特殊的案例」教授說

「所以?」John問，如果不能加入的話Cecil和Rosie都會很失望

「請務必讓他加入，我們對特別傑出的孩子的人際關係發展也很有興趣」教授說

「喔太好了」John和教授握手「Cecil，我們去接Rosie吧」

「好~」Cecil對助理說了再見跑過去牽John的手

  
  


「教授，那個小孩他…」助教拿著剛才給Cecil塗寫的紙

「他雖然不是我們理想的普通樣本，但有個特殊案例可以觀察機會很難得」教授說

「那個小孩數學已經超過小學低年級程度了…」助教說

「啊?」教授轉頭

「而且心算速度非常快，我剛剛問他469+999是多少，他頭都沒抬就告訴我是1468」助教說

「你認真的?」教授一臉WTF的樣子

「千真萬確，我還問了他三個三位數的連續加減題，他如果不是能用心算算出1+2+3+4一直到100就是他會梯形公式」助教說

「能快速心算加減這種天賦有時候也是會出現啦…」教授乾笑

「這個孩子應該放在個案研究而不是這種團體項目會比較好」助教說

「呃…」教授摸了下巴「那不是我的專業，而且他的家長似乎希望他有普通小學生活，等以後見到他們再說吧」

\----------------------------------------------------------------

<午睡>

Mycroft在俱樂部的房間睡午覺，他醒來的時候看了一眼牆上的時鐘發現自己二十分鐘前就該起床了，但他的手機鬧鐘沒有震動，但在他起身前他注意到了縮在自己身旁的孩子

「Cecil」 Mycroft輕輕搖晃靠在他身旁的兒子「起床了」

「嗯?」Cecil半夢半醒的爬起來，眼睛都沒定焦就往 Mycroft身上一趴繼續睡

「我們想說讓你睡飽一點」Greg坐在房間的扶手椅裡，他剛剛在看手機上的訊息「是我關掉你的鬧鐘的，安西亞說你下午三點才有會議」

「你們還沒吃午餐嗎?」 Mycroft問，本來他調鬧鐘就是為了起來和家人一起吃午餐

「Cecil說他還不餓」Greg說「他假裝自己很想睡，但躺下沒多久就真的睡著了」他笑著說

「該起床了」 Mycroft把趴在自己身上的孩子扶起來讓他自己坐好，但Cecil往後一仰躺下去繼續賴床了

Mycroft無奈地和Greg相視一笑，這年紀的孩子賴床起來可是很難對付的

「Cecil，你不起來吃午餐Daddy就要去工作了喔」Greg搖搖睡翻的孩子

「嗯…」Cecil發出了那種孩子耍賴時的鼻音，但張開眼睛看了一下陌生的環境就馬上爬起來了「我醒了!」

「哈哈哈，你的頭髮亂七八糟的」Greg笑著摸了Cecil的頭

「讓他們送點簡單的午餐上來吧，在這吃就好」 Mycroft下床去浴室整理儀容

短暫的家庭時光結束， Mycroft回到辦公室時櫃檯的侍者實在很懷疑帶著孩子走出去那個表情溫和的人和這間俱樂部的魔王到底是不是同一個，如果他平常也能用這張臉對人大概會少幾個背地裡吐槽他是魔王的人


	31. Chapter 31

<征服世界模擬器-29.0>

主題：聖誕快樂Mr.Lestrade

From：征服世界模擬器_開發團隊

“這是尚未上架的29.0版，能否請你交給你那位叔叔試玩?作為聖誕禮物這是免費的，請務必告訴我們有什麼可以改進的還有對方有什麼感想，目前我們已經做到引入經濟和現代社會架構，並採用最詳細的數據，更新了金融危機與政治動盪突發事件以及政治變動導致難易度浮動的特殊內容，魔法世界與科幻未來世界版也一併免費附上，兌換碼是……，…..預祝聖誕快樂”

Re：聖誕快樂

“Uncle M認為這款遊戲已經將模擬做到相當完美，但與他實際工作內容太過相似，他無法享受的玩這款遊戲，說真的，原始社會到工業革命倒還好，他認為官方贊助教育直接影響社會發展的模組更動讓遊戲內的劇情進展更接近現實，但直到現代章節開始他臉就越來越黑了，而且當中某些戲仿真實政治人物的笑話更是讓他笑不出來，還有點咬牙切齒地對他老公抱怨起了同事，總體評價是模擬到了非常完美的程度，但遊戲能讓人放鬆逃避現實的用途完全消失了，他感覺自己在加班，而且還是將過去20多年的加班史濃縮到12個小時內體驗，雖然讓他在無聊的聖誕假期有事可做但玩完後過去三天的放鬆效果都消失了，對普通玩家來說難度太高建議增加提示和攻略，魔法世界和科幻世界DLC他暫時沒玩，29.0版暫時摧毀了他想碰任何遊戲的意願”

主旨：致各位開發征服世界模擬器的教授(機密)

From：Unknow

“我們對各位開發的模擬程序非常有興趣，英國政府希望能與你們合作將程序套用到一部份政府決策推演上，請務必於一月二十六日下午接受我們的邀約詳談……..

……若以上不能引起諸位興趣，提議與各位合作開發這項內部程序的那位Mr.M目前於交通部任職，他將會參與26日下午的會議”

Re.致各位開發征服世界…..

“如果那位先生出席我們必定出席!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<調皮?>

「Rosie小時候真的很調皮」John說，Rosie的生日派對後幾個大人坐在221B客廳，樓上幾個來參加派對的小女孩和Cecil跟Rosie正玩的天翻地覆，John提前把Ripper的籠子拿到廚房，以免那隻可憐的小倉鼠被孩子們嚇死

「現在依然是」 Mycroft脫了西裝外套，他正在想辦法把黑色外套上的亮粉弄掉，剛才Rosie對他撒了一把後現在他全身都閃閃發亮，而且接下來幾天肯定甩不掉這些東西

「也不是很好照顧」John說「幾乎不讓我們睡覺，而且很挑食，每次幫他換配方奶的品牌都會被他抗議，沒完沒了的吐奶，甚至拿奶瓶砸人，一直到三歲才好一點，Cecil那麼好照顧你們一定很難想像」

「每個小孩子的個性不一樣」Greg站在角落拍褲子， Mycroft遭到亮粉攻擊時他就坐在旁邊，現在他的灰色長褲有一半都沾上了亮粉，而且他的頭髮上也有

「Cecil小時候也不是你所想的那麼乖巧」 Mycroft說

「他幾個月大的時候也是無時無刻都在哭，我們兩個都快崩潰了」Greg說

「而且他比起同齡的孩子更聰明，我們設下的安全措施他很早就知道怎麼繞過了，廚房和樓梯的兒童安全門他還在爬的時候就會開了，我換過三個鎖，只要他能碰到他就能開，除非我們換上一個密碼鎖或者鑰匙鎖否則那道安全門形同虛設」 Mycroft一臉嫌惡的發現他的領帶和襯衫裡也有亮粉

「而且大部分寶寶只能靠自己的力氣去拆東西，Cecil會”拆解”他拿到的東西，我說的是真正的解體，大概一歲的時候他就能把我的滑鼠砸開然後把裡面的零件全拿出來在地上排好，他的一些玩具也一樣，他會把玩具車的卡準砸開後掰開那個小東西把輪子和彈簧拆出來，我們到去年還能在他的玩具箱裡找到一些小零件」

「等他發現玩具都壞了就沒得玩了就會停手了吧」John說，至少Rosie就是這樣

「最初他會拉著 Mycroft去看那堆零件」Greg說「然後 Mycroft會幫他組裝回去」

「如果我有時間的話」 Mycroft解開領帶很不優雅地把那條紅色的布料像鞭子一樣在空中甩了幾下，亮粉都還在

「他會坐在旁邊看 Mycroft把東西組裝回去」Greg說「那可能是他拆玩具的原因之一，他覺得看 Mycroft組裝東西很有趣，我有時候也會幫他把玩具修好，他也會在旁邊看」

「所以後來我們決定不幫他修玩具」 Mycroft放棄了和亮粉掙扎「後來他弄壞玩具我們就告訴他我們沒辦法修，幾次之後他就不再破壞玩具了」

「這也不算很難照顧啦」John說

「他後來喜歡故意在我面前把尿布脫掉，然後笑著跑掉，我得追上去把他抱回來重新包一次，在他一歲三個月大到五個月大之間這是他最喜歡的遊戲」 Mycroft說

「诶?有這件事?」Greg問

「他只在無聊的時候這麼做，你會花很多時間陪他玩，所以你沒見過」 Mycroft喝了口茶

「我有點難想像Cecil以前會這樣做」John笑

「小孩子在幼兒和兒童之間的差異可大了」Greg說，浴室傳來一陣低沉奇怪的咆嘯聲「不過有人好像永久停在兒童期了」

「為什麼這能這麼難洗掉!」 Sherlock的捲毛濕透了，上面還沾了大量的亮粉，讓他的頭髮現在看起來像一把閃閃發亮的海帶

「誰叫你讓Rosie拿那個超大筒的亮粉彩砲炸 Mycroft還波及到Greg」John半點同情都沒有，Rosie拿彩砲對 Mycroft和Greg發射後Cecil也拿了一個對 Sherlock開了一砲，兩個孩子只覺得玩得很開心，Rosie也不知道 Sherlock叫他這麼做是為了惡整 Mycroft，因為上次 Sherlock不在家時 Mycroft來了順便把 Sherlock小時候的蠢事告訴Rosie讓他寫在作文裡，現在他們都自食惡果了

「你們成熟點吧」Greg嘆氣

「還好那兩個小傢伙感情很好，不像你們每次見面都劍拔弩張的」哈德森太太端著一盤蛋糕在旁邊說

「他們感情很好，就是表達方式他媽的太彆扭了」Greg抓抓頭，發現自己手上因此沾上了不少亮粉後眼神死的說，明天他還得上班，希望他不必到現場去，不然這些亮粉肯定會汙染現場

小孩子的腳步聲咚咚咚的跑下來

「DAD!!!」Rosie大叫著「Mika撞到頭在哭你快來!」

「喔我的天啊，有流血嗎?」John馬上站起來「他為什麼會撞到頭?」

「我們在打枕頭仗，他踩到被子滑倒了」Rosie說「沒有流血」

「我上去看看」John馬上上樓去了，大家都沒事，那孩子額頭腫了一包，但John更擔心之後Rosie得花多少時間收拾房間

Sherlock又回去浴室和全身上下的亮粉掙扎，留下Greg和 Mycroft在客廳，哈德森太太和John一起上樓去看女孩們的狀況了

「Cecil還做過什麼惡作劇是我不知道的?」Greg問

「以前在我去上廁所的時候他經常把我鎖在書房外，他當時還是個寶寶，把自己嚇壞了在書房裡哭個不停，我有幾次是自己開鎖進去的，所以後來我才在臥室放了書房的鑰匙」 Mycroft說「還有把奶瓶裡的牛奶擠出來在走廊上滴了一條線，有時候還是圓形，你也知道他在房間牆上塗鴉那件事了」

Cecil快三歲的時候把自己房間的一面牆當成圖畫紙在上面畫畫，等到Greg和 Mycroft發現的時候已經來太遲了，而Cecil這麼做的原因是他的圖畫紙用完了，而他知道自己只能在紙上畫畫，而Cecil得到的結論是，壁紙也是紙，而他房間裡的壁紙屬於他所以他能在上面畫畫

後來他們讓Cecil坐下好好地向他解釋了為什麼牆壁的壁紙不能拿來畫畫，並請人把那部分壁紙換掉，如果Cecil覺得站著畫畫比較好玩，他可以提前告訴Papa，Greg會貼上一張大海報紙讓他畫，到現在Cecil房間那面牆上還是經常貼著一張被充分使用的海報紙，還有 Mycroft和Greg都會再三確認Cecil的抽屜裡永遠有畫筆和圖畫紙可以用

「以前要用一些東西也得躲著他」Greg說「他看過就會學起來，還好他的手指不夠力點燃打火機」他當時點了蠟燭為 Mycroft慶生，吃蛋糕的時候突然看到3歲的Cecil拿著打火機試著弄出火來，馬上扔下蛋糕刀把打火機搶過來，還警告了Cecil不能玩這種東西

「你放槍的抽屜的密碼鎖他也會開」 Mycroft說，Greg放槍的抽屜用了一個老式的傳統密碼鎖頭，是後來才加裝的，轉到正確號碼就會開的那種最原始的鎖

「你告訴我時我本來還不信」Greg說， Mycroft要他把鎖換了，他還不相信Cecil會開，他把鎖拿給Cecil後他一下子就轉出正確號碼把鎖打開了，因為他看Greg開過一次，每天下班他都會把手槍鎖進去

「現在他能好好遵守我們給他的規定，也能理解為什麼有些東西他不該碰真是太好了」 Mycroft說，他至少因為Cecil重設了自己工作用手機和電腦的密碼10次以上了

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

<Your own little fish>

在Cecil四歲的時候Euru終究發現了他的存在，他看了來給自已生日禮物的 Mycroft一眼後用他獨特的詭異微笑對 Mycroft開口

「噢，你還是禁不起誘惑」Eurus站在玻璃前把雙手放在玻璃上，充滿興致的看著大哥「一個小女孩?喔，不，一個長頭髮的男孩，Mummy和Daddy居然能忍住沒告訴我?是你要求的」他馬上得到結論

Mycroft短暫的僵直，但他故作無事的把禮物放進物品放置箱

「生日快樂」 Mycroft說

「你們居然都沒想過告訴我，真是無情」Eurus說

「我們沒有必要告訴你一切」 Mycroft在玻璃這一端的椅子坐下，Eurus站在玻璃那端臉幾乎貼上玻璃， Mycroft抑制著自己檢查身上有什麼Cecil留下的跡象的衝動讓自己表現得像沒事一樣「不看看你的生日禮物嗎?」

「下次能把他給我嗎?」Eurus嘴角上揚的問，他潔白的牙齒在牢房的白光下讓人想到大白鯊

「No，Eurus.」 Mycroft說「人類不是禮物」

「但你就把Jim給我了」Eurus說「你又開始那樣說話了，我會說我很傷心」他的表情卻完全不是這麼回事， Mycroft封閉情緒和自己的痛覺用冰人那一面對他說話是過去的常態

「但你不會感到傷心，那對你來說只是一個無法理解的形容詞」 Mycroft冰冷的語調和消失的任何情緒波動已經很久沒有出現了，在Eurus安分度日的過去幾年內他都沒有用這種方式和妹妹說話「對他人的痛苦和共情，你的理解深度還不如一層灰塵」

「我說得沒錯」Eurus沒有理會 Mycroft對他的分析「你太喜歡我們了，最後你還是給了你自己一隻小金魚」

「那與我對你或 Sherlock的感情無關」 Mycroft說

「他現在幾歲了?我想想，Mummy和Daddy身上有不少線索，喔，40個月嗎?」Eurus看著 Mycroft在背對照明時的深色雙眼「三歲或四歲了，棕色頭髮」

「確實是棕髮」 Mycroft捏起了一根留在他的西裝外套上的細長頭髮，在他出門的時候Cecil抱了他，他太過鬆懈了

「Mummy和Daddy都沒和我說過他」Eurus說「你真小氣」

「Eurus，這不是分享蛋糕或玩具，沒有小氣這種事」 Mycroft說

「”這不是”.”那不是”.”人類”」Eurus諷刺的說「你連”他”或”我的孩子”.”兒子”都說不出口，好像你說出來那隻小金魚就會不見一樣」

「我沒有必要回應你所有的無理取鬧」 Mycroft說

「不是領養的」Eurus說「你不喜歡撿小動物回家」

「我得提醒你，我們撿回家的小鳥和松鼠從未離開過我們的後花園是因為你」 Mycroft說

「脆弱的小東西，我只是好奇他們的骨頭是不是空的，還有松鼠的牙齒能長多快」Eurus有點惋惜但那只是一閃而過，在連自己鞋帶都綁不好的年紀他就捏碎了 Mycroft撿回來的小鳥的骨頭，用指甲剪剪斷了爸爸帶回來的小松鼠的牙齒，那隻松鼠本就虛弱，很快就因為無法進食死亡了「Rudi想帶你們去領養一隻無毛狗的時候你的表情非常滑稽」

「我們家不適合養狗，Daddy對狗過敏」 Mycroft說，他也不敢再帶任何生物回家，讓任那些生命掙扎他們還有一絲機會，但那些生物只要被他帶回家就一定會死

「所以是繁殖出來的」Eurus說「你很喜歡那個平凡.普通的Runner boy」他在玻璃前看著 Mycroft，停頓了一會後改口「顯然不是」

「你本來可以有一個愉快的生日的」 Mycroft站起來打開了取物口要把禮物沒收，當他抓住禮物袋的上緣時他的手腕被緊緊的抓住了「放開」他看著妹妹說

「有一個帶著你的基因的後代一定讓你很高興」Eurus說「生物的終極目標就是繁衍，你比我想得更加平凡」他蹙著眉看著哥哥，和他的表情不同，那雙眼睛依然空洞

「Eurus」 Mycroft冰冷的語調讓Eurus抓住他的手力道加大了，但 Mycroft感覺不到Eurus的指甲嵌入他的肉裡，他關閉了疼痛的感受「聽話」

「一個小小的 Mycroft，那一定很有趣」Eurus看著 Mycroft的雙眼「他像 Sherlock一樣情緒化嗎?喔，看來是的，是個有趣的孩子」

「測量我的脈搏不是個準確的判斷方式」 Mycroft說「這對別人也許有用，但..」他被打斷了

「喔Micky.Micky.Micky」Eurus說「如果你的心跳像普通人一樣混亂那我現在才無法準確的解讀，但你連疼痛都感覺不到的時候能真正讓你心跳產生變動的就是我要的答案了」

「別逼我按下這個遙控器」 Mycroft左手從口袋拿出了那個電子腳鐐遙控器，只要按下去就會立刻注射能讓Eurus昏倒的藥物「最後一次，我說放手」

「我想看看他」Eurus沒有放手，而 Mycroft感覺得到溫熱的液體正從他的手腕流向他的小指底端並滴落

「3」 Mycroft倒數

「你害怕了」Eurus皺眉

「2」 Mycroft瞪著Eurus

「你快生氣了」Eurus說

「1!」 Mycroft要按下注射鈕前一刻Eurus放開了他的手，他把手抽回，取物口的鋼板砰的一聲關上，他的手腕上被指甲摳出兩個不淺的半橢圓形傷口正在流血，血染上了他白色襯衫的袖口，衣料上還有三個指甲深陷入布料留下的痕跡

「他叫什麼名字?」Eurus咬著指甲，他蒼白的指尖上沾著的血抹到了缺乏血色的嘴唇上「你給他取了Rudi的名字嗎?」

「你的聖誕節禮物被沒收了」 Mycroft看了自己流血的手腕說

「你的確給了他某個人的名字」Eurus說「 Sherlock」

「這會被記錄在你的攻擊行為裡」 Mycroft說「你本來表現得很好」

「你給了他 Sherlock的名字」Eurus重複「現在我有兩個 Sherlock了」

「任何一個都不屬於你」 Mycroft提醒「而且那個孩子的名字不是 Sherlock」

「 Sherlock的名字也不是 Sherlock，是William」Eurus說「如果是個女孩子你會給他我的名字嗎?」

「他是個男孩」 Mycroft不疾不徐地用手帕包住了受傷的手腕按著止血，傷口比他想的還深而且被刻意地扯開了，Eurus的指甲不該被允許留到這麼長的

「那給他一個妹妹」Eurus說「只是一些細胞而已」

「他會是獨子」 Mycroft說「我們沒有時間再養育一個嬰兒」

「如果他是個女孩你會給她我的名字嗎?」Eurus問

「你知道答案」 Mycroft看著妹妹

「你偏心 Sherlock!」Eurus用孩子一樣的語調說

「那你可以親自向你的二哥抗議」 Mycroft說「明天他就會來」他轉身準備離開

「你該用你的左手的」Eurus在 Mycroft的手指放在對講機上準備讓人開門讓他出去時用毫無起伏的語氣說， Mycroft轉頭看到面無表情的妹妹站在玻璃後站著他「你太保護你的慣用手了，如果你用左手我就摸不到你的脈搏了」他的左手腕上因為Eurus將他監禁在地牢時焊接作為手銬的鐵條留下了一圈燒傷的疤痕，那片皮膚不只失去了觸覺還變得像皮革一樣僵硬，隔著那片疤痕組織是摸不到脈搏的

「…」 Mycroft看了他一會就按下對講機讓外面的警衛開門了，他們見到 Mycroft袖口的血跡很緊張

「你們該幫她剪指甲了」 Mycroft對獄警說「紀錄他出現攻擊行為」

「請和我們來」獄警說，這是規定，所有被Eurus攻擊過的人都必須由配備武器的警衛送到醫護室接受檢查，在處理過傷勢(無論輕重)和會談確認精神狀況後才能放行，本來還包含了長達兩周的監禁觀察和離開後一個月的追蹤確認沒有受到洗腦，但 Mycroft本人不受Eurus的話語影響，所以他只需要被檢查傷勢就能離開

「兩個傷口，分別寬0.7深0.4公分和寬0.6深0.3公分」醫護室的醫生說「由指甲造成，手腕上有挫傷」他留下錄音紀錄同時也留下照片和文字紀錄，這些Eurus的傷人紀錄會被保存在不同的電腦上，以免未來有人刪除這些紀錄造成將來收容Eurus的人的大意「Mr.Holmes你有受到其他傷害嗎?」

「只有這些」 Mycroft的傷口接受消毒後貼上了OK繃「明天 Sherlock Holmes和他的父母訪視時必須有人監控，監視和監聽維持開啟，監視者也必須發配遙控器，若出現任何侵略性行為立刻用藥物注射阻止」

「了解」醫護室的員工幫 Mycroft開門讓他離開，謝林福特每一扇門都有各自的權限，沒有一個人能通行無阻的自由進出

  
  


Mycroft回到英國本土後沒有馬上回家，他在俱樂部換掉了染血的襯衫，坐在自己辦公室的扶手椅裡看著桌上一個(某次 Sherlock往桌上扔了一把匕首造成的)刮痕出神，直到他的手機震動打斷了他的思考

「你看到簡訊了」 Mycroft說

「Eurus怎麼發現的?」Colin問

「我的衣服上有一根Cecil的頭髮」 Mycroft說「那封簡訊沒有討論的空間，那是我的底線，你們不能跟他提起Cecil的名字.外表.喜好.個性，他常去的地方和他去的日托中心的任何資訊也不准透露」

「Myc你不覺得這太過了嗎?只是讓他知道他有個外甥」Elena說

「如果你們讓他看了Cecil的照片，我未來連Cecil的照片也不會給你們」 Mycroft說「我會刪除你們手上所有含有Cecil的照片.影片，你們相簿裡的每一張照片也會被銷毀，包含全家福」

「這..有必要嗎?」Colin問，他們聽得出來 Mycroft是認真的，他說話平板又冰冷「Euri已經很久沒有做壞事了」

「但只要一次」 Mycroft握著扶手的左手指節因為用力而發白「只要讓她有一次機會就太遲了」

電話那頭陷入了沉默，他們都知道 Mycroft說的是對的，而且Cecil是他的孩子

「我們明白了」Colin說「...你受的傷嚴重嗎?」

「很輕微，只是流血了」 Mycroft說「我需要你們保證，無論Eurus怎麼問你們都不會告訴他任何關於Cecil的訊息」

「我們不會說的」Elena說

「如果她為了Cecil再度越獄對她的處境沒有任何好處，而且會帶來極大的破壞」 Mycroft說「我需要你們向我保證」

「我們保證」Colin說

「我們保證不會說的」Elena說，他們的語調裡帶著哀傷與理解

「有什麼是她能知道的嗎?」Colin問

「……」 Mycroft沉默了一會「讓她知道Cecil是我的孩子，我指的是血緣上的，還有讓她知道對你們來說Cecil的重要性，間接讓她知道如果她傷害Cecil你們將永遠不再愛她」他強調了永遠「就算那可能是謊話你們也必須說得像真的」

「為什..」Elena被 Mycroft打斷

「她必須明白她會面對多嚴重的後果」 Mycroft說「還有，讓她知道Cecil是她的血親對Cecil來說比較安全，Eurus對沒有血緣關係的人的生命絲毫不在乎，但目前為止他還沒有真正的殺害自己的親人」

電話雙方都陷入了一陣沉默，這是他們真正需要討論的話題，要怎麼避免在最糟的狀況下──當Eurus有機會逃脫時要怎麼讓Cecil逃出這個他目前都不知道存在的Aunty Eurus的魔爪，或者在他無可避免地被Eurus找到後該怎麼讓他活下來，因為即使是Elena也知道，Eurus對孩子能多殘忍

「Rudi說過如果是他，Eurus就能下殺手」 Mycroft在決定開口前這句話就先脫口而出「而我和 Sherlock也差點死在他手上」

「我們知道」Colin摸了嘴，他們都知道，只是平常都在逃避這個話題

「你打算什麼時候讓Cecil知道Eurus?」Elena問

「等他上中學」 Mycroft說「或者他不得不知道的時候」

「Greg他..」Elena被打斷

「我會告訴他，而你們和 Sherlock明天得自己解決Eurus的問題，如果我給了你們應對她的方式，她會知道的」 Mycroft說

「她沒辦法再次離開那裏的，對吧?」Elena問

「她已經做過一次了」 Mycroft說

這通電話結束的原因是雙方都不知道還能說什麼，只能提議結束這次的通話，而三個人都在掛斷電話後被那股不舒服的懸念纏著脖子，好像隨時會被提起的吊索一樣讓人難以呼吸

  
  


侍者帶著手套輕敲了門， Mycroft知道是誰來了便走到辦公桌邊按下了隱藏的開鎖按鈕，Greg走進他的辦公室時的表情還帶著微笑和些許好奇，但當他看向 Mycroft的臉後很快就沉下臉，擔憂的皺起眉， Mycroft不得不說，Greg解讀他的撲克臉的能力一直高得匪夷所思

「發生了什麼事?」Greg問，當他走到 Mycroft跟前他馬上向前傾身但不是給 Mycroft一個吻或者擁抱，他聞了 Mycroft一下「你換了襯衫?」

「原本的髒了」 Mycroft說，Greg當然發現了，這件襯衫是放在俱樂部的備用衣物，上面不會有他們家使用的洗衣精的味道，而且早上他穿的是白襯衫，現在他穿的是白底細條紋的

「Eurus那邊不順利?」Greg正在檢視著 Mycroft的狀況，他的表情就寫著”我過了非常糟糕的一天”，而且還可能有更糟的事他還不知道

「我…」我出了紕漏， Mycroft在被打斷前本想這麼說

「你的手受傷了?」Greg隔著袖子握著 Mycroft的手腕，他抬頭看向 Mycroft，那雙藍眼睛看起來充滿遲疑和歉疚

「那不重要」 Mycroft收回了自己的右手示意Greg坐下「我傳訊息要你過來是因為…」他抿了嘴

「只要Eurus沒逃出來就好」Greg看著面無血色的丈夫，他只有在和Eurus扯上關係時才顯得這麼…這麼像個凡人，他明顯的在害怕著某件事會發生

「她還在她的牢房裡，至少直到明天我父母和 Sherlock訪視結束前她都不可能逃獄，她享受家人千里迢迢的來為她慶生」 Mycroft說

「那你為什麼突然變得這麼悲觀?」Greg問「你平常也不是什麼樂天派，但你不會把Eursu逃獄的可能性提升到她後天可能就會出來逛街」

Mycroft把臉埋在雙手手掌中，他抹了把臉過了一會才開口

「She knew.」 Mycroft說

「Knew wha…t」Greg馬上就想通Eurus知道什麼了，他棕色的雙眼對上了 Mycroft那對充滿恐懼和憂慮及自責的藍眼睛「How?」

「今天早上」 Mycroft說「Cecil抱我的時候在我的西裝上留下了一根頭髮」

「就這樣!?」Greg叫，他馬上克制了自己的音量，還張望了一會，他知道 Mycroft的辦公室完全隔音但這是第歐根尼斯，他站起來在原地來回踱步「就一根頭髮!?」

「過去前往謝林福特時穿的衣服我都是另外準備的，為的就是讓他無法看出我平時生活的痕跡」 Mycroft說「我太大意了，是我疏忽了」他的眼神在看向Greg與盯著桌面之間不停游移「我很抱歉」

「不不不」Greg走過去俯身給 Mycroft一個擁抱「這絕對不是你的錯，這他媽是不可能的任務，我是說，四年了!嘿!這很不錯!」他試著讓 Mycroft和自己心情好點但這是徒勞

「我已經和我父母說過了，除了Cecil是和我有血緣關係的兒子外其他資訊，包含他的名字都不能告訴Eurus」 Mycroft說

「為什麼只告訴她那點?」Greg問

「因為目前為止Eurus還沒殺害過自己的血親」 Mycroft抬頭看向Greg「而Cecil長得和你很像」

「But…」Greg說不出什麼，他知道 Mycroft是認真的，如果Cecil和 Mycroft沒有血緣關係那Eurus有可能會為了和 Mycroft玩而把他拿來當尋寶遊戲的獎勵「…你一定早就考慮過這些了，對吧?」

「在我們決定要組成家庭的時候我就想過了」 Mycroft說「我還考慮過如果真的發生了該怎麼做，但...」

「但當你真的成為父親，你所想的一切都顯得不切實際」Greg說「我懂的，我知道你想表達的是什麼意思」他坐在 Mycroft那張椅子的扶手上，輕撫著 Mycroft的背「我也想過要怎麼教他面對最糟糕的狀況，怎麼面對危險，但光是要我自己去想像他處在危險中我都覺得難受，而且如果讓他知道那些生活中有很小的機率會發生的壞事一定會嚇壞他的」

「我不知道怎麼教他怎麼求生而不讓他失去安全感」 Mycroft說「尤其這個威脅是來自他應該要信任的家人」

「Eurus發現後做了什麼?你的手是這樣受傷的嗎?」Greg問

「她問我明年能不能把Cecil給她，就像莫里亞蒂是她的生日禮物那樣」 Mycroft說

「Fuck」Greg脫口而出第一個字就是髒話「她是想激怒你?」

「她對Cecil真的非常感興趣」 Mycroft說「我不知道你記不記得，Eurus認為我喜歡嬰兒，因此曾經命令John把Rosie給我，希望這會讓我開心，就像給一個生氣的孩子一隻熊寶寶一樣」

「但她肯定明白這是你自己的孩子，這完全不一樣」Greg說

「正是因為她知道這之間的不同才讓這件事變得更糟了」 Mycroft說

「深呼吸，吸氣~吐氣~，放輕鬆點」Greg說「我跟你說吸氣的時候你該跟著做一下」他皺眉

「深呼吸對我來說沒什麼用」 Mycroft說「我能完全讓自己脫離現在這個狀態，你知道的，關掉痛覺」他提醒Greg自己不是需要安撫的驚慌目擊者

「你今天這麼做了?」Greg皺眉問，而 Mycroft的表情就是個答案「你今天真的過得很糟，我去泡茶，你坐著就好，我記得安西亞在冰箱放了巧克力」

「你是認真的?泡茶?」 Mycroft問，看著Greg的表情就像是一個正在質問他的同袍是不是真的要在登陸諾曼地時帶上一把傘一樣，他們有更重要的事情該面對而不是討論這不重要的茶水

「Well」Greg拿著茶壺雙手一攤「我泡不泡這壺茶都不會改變我們的現況，但至少我們可以一邊喝茶一邊談這件事，而且多少能舒緩我們兩個該死的英國佬的情緒」雖然他們倆個都是四分之一的法國人*但他媽的那部分可以留在別的地方

(*沿用原著設定，Holmes家的奶奶是法國人)

「而且這種時候打斷這個負面思考循環挺有幫助的」Greg已經倒好兩杯熱茶坐在 Mycroft對面拿了一顆巧克力硬是要求 Mycroft張嘴吃下去， Mycroft在Greg眼神威脅下張了嘴，那顆松露巧克力扔進他嘴裡後他很慶幸這不是濃度85%的那一顆

「照顧受驚的目擊者和被害者的心得?」 Mycroft問

「對，這份工作就是會累積這種經驗」Greg說，他放了一顆巧克力到嘴裡，從表情看來他吃到了口味出乎他意料之外的巧克力，大概是包了草莓醬的那顆「Cecil如果被Eurus帶走，他活下來的機率有多高?」

「坦白說，很高」 Mycroft說「但他還是不是他自己就無法保證了」

「如果Eurus帶走他，她想做什麼?」Greg問

「滿足好奇心，問他問題，可能會把他當作玩伴，或者用他來傷害我」 Mycroft說「Eurus雖然沒有以前那麼危險，但如果能讓我尖叫大哭或者做出她沒見過的反應，她會毫不猶豫的把任何人扔下懸崖」

「她會想怎麼改變Cecil?」Greg問

「以現在的Eurus來說，她很有可能把她變成自己專屬的玩伴」 Mycroft說

「Eurus離開那裏的機會多嗎?」Greg問

「幾乎不可能」 Mycroft說「但上次她越獄前的評估也是如此」

「沒有第二個莫里亞蒂可以給她玩個五分鐘然後放出來把倫敦搞得雞飛狗跳了，所以不要想太多」Greg說

「嚴格說起來你是對的」 Mycroft說，他杯子裡的茶剩不到一半了，Greg拿起茶壺又給他添了一些

「讓你父母去管教他們的女兒，這比我們說什麼都有用」Greg說，不過最有用的是那座監獄上千條收容規定和堅固的水泥牆及大海

「我反應過度了」 Mycroft說

「你只是很清楚後果會多嚴重，但風險確實沒那麼大」Greg握著 Mycroft的手腕把他的袖子往上拉，看到那下面真的只有那兩塊OK繃就放心了「她遲早會發現的，你父母不是能藏住喜悅的人」

「4年確實比我預期的久了」 Mycroft嘆氣把手收回

「Cecil和Rosie一起在哈德森太太那玩得很開心，他們今天和哈德森太太一起烤餅乾」Greg說「她有發影片給我，晚點Cecil會帶一些形狀奇怪餅乾回來，哈德森太太說他做的是倉鼠，不是有奇怪顏色的石頭」他笑著對 Mycroft說，並拿手機給 Mycroft看，偷吃餅乾用的巧克力塊的Cecil和Rosie被哈德森太太拍下來了，兩個孩子馬上裝無辜，但嘴邊沾到的巧克力騙不了人

「他頭髮上都是麵粉」 Mycroft說

「小孩子進廚房只沾到麵粉就算乾淨了」Greg拍了 Mycroft的肩膀「沒事的，Eurus只是知道了你有個兒子，他無法對我們的生活造成更多影響的」

「我不會這麼樂觀」 Mycroft說

「我也對倫敦人開車技術不怎麼樂觀，但我不會因此不出門」Greg說「明天是你生日，放鬆點」

「…是我生日但為什麼提要求的是你?」 Mycroft吐槽

「反正你又不許願」Greg說「我該去接Cecil了，你還有工作嗎?」

「沒有」 Mycroft說，他站起來收拾一些東西準備和Greg一起去接兒子

「什麼都沒改變，你知道吧」Greg在離開辦公室前停下對站在他身旁的 Mycroft說「Eurus還是關在謝林福特，我們的孩子還是很安全，你依然做了你所能做的一切來保護我們，而且你做得很好」他伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉讓他看著自己「Eurus對Cecil的威脅遠遠比不上下一波流感，別太鑽牛角尖，好嗎?」

「我知道」 Mycroft握住Greg貼在他臉上的手

「碰到和Eurus有關的事情總是能讓你亂了陣腳」Greg說「而那都有很好的理由，但現在那都是瞎操心，別拿幾乎不可能發生的事情折磨自己，嗯?」他微笑看著 Mycroft

「我知道」 Mycroft重複，他嘆了口氣說「我只是需要讓你知道這件事，我本來很擔心你會有什麼反應」

「Well，起初當然嚇了一跳還很擔心，但喝杯茶冷靜思考後就知道沒什麼了」Greg抱著 Mycroft的腰親吻他「走吧?」

「走吧」 Mycroft拿了放在門邊的傘，打開門後他們就不能說話了

隔天他們留在家慶祝 Mycroft的生日，Greg買了蛋糕，Cecil把那些奇形怪狀的餅乾(他們是倉鼠，哈德森太太強調過了)送給 Mycroft當作禮物

「Daddy生日快樂」Cecil抱著 Mycroft的脖子在他臉頰上親了幾下「I love you」

「I love you too.」 Mycroft抱著兒子說

「誰要吃蛋糕上的巧克力?」Greg把蠟燭拿掉後準備切蛋糕，壽星本人現在手上有一隻海豹沒辦法動手

「Daddy?」Cecil用那雙無辜的大眼睛看著爸爸

「給你吃吧」 Mycroft把Cecil放下

「Yeah!謝謝!」Cecil開心地跑向Greg，趴在桌子上看他切蛋糕

雖然壽星是 Mycroft，但他們還是允許Cecil晚睡了，最後他們把看電視看到睡著的孩子抱上樓讓他睡在兩人中間

「昨天我確實太多慮了」 Mycroft看著熟睡的兒子說

「今天你父母和 Sherlock去探視Eurus結果怎麼樣?」Greg問， Mycroft整個早上都在看謝林福特的監視影像

「她試著問出其他資訊，但我父母和 Sherlock都沒說，在不引發Eurus幼稚的忌妒心的範圍內我父母讓她知道了Cecil對他們有多重要」 Mycroft說

「對一個小孩來說，沒有什麼比爸媽不再愛自己更可怕了」Greg補充「她的心智狀態我覺得和小孩子很相近」

「某些時候是的」 Mycroft說

「而且他如果真的出來了第一個算帳的對象應該是我吧」Greg笑著說「考慮到我送了她什麼」

「你送了什麼?」 Mycroft瞪大眼看著他

「一套迪士尼公主系列填色本」Greg說「我想說給他點普通小女孩的東西，安西亞確定那些書不會造成安保問題了」

「…」 Mycroft躺回枕頭裡，填色書確實不會造成安全問題「她之後如果開始對你使用其他稱呼我不會意外」

「一個Holmse把我當白痴看?這基本上是我過去十幾年來的日常，對我沒影響」Greg說

「我必須聲明，我沒有把你當白痴看」 Mycroft說出來後自己也有些心虛的補充「在我真正認識你後沒有」

「我知道你默認所有人都是笨金魚」Greg說「我也知道自己不是很聰明」

「你在學識之外充滿智慧」 Mycroft說

「換句話說我是個考試拿D的好人」Greg說

「你最差的數學也只拿了C-」 Mycroft說

「你居然還記得我中學的成績…」Greg皺眉

「我只在第一次調查你的時候看過你的學業相關的文件，包含你中學的留校察看紀錄」 Mycroft說到這忍不住微笑，Greg因為不少奇怪的原因被罰留校察看和勞動服務「你是個相當調皮的男孩」

「要不是我們中間有個孩子，還有我們都挺睏的，那句話倒挺像調情的」Greg說

「說出來後確實很像那回事」 Mycroft手放在Cecil胸口有一下沒一下的輕拍著，雖然Cecil早就熟睡了，但哄孩子入睡的習慣不知不覺就會出現「我不曾想過我會有家庭，更別說是這樣的家庭」

「我也沒想過，但我們說的大概不是同一個情境」Greg說

「我很早就決定我不會有自己的家庭」 Mycroft說「除了我擔心會有另一個Eurus外，我那時沒想過我會愛上任何人，或者會有任何人用那種方式看我」他看著Greg說「我不是個討喜的人」

「你只是平常都擺出一副生人勿近的樣子，聽Laskin說過不少你們出差時的事，靠近你的人十有八九居心不良的話，的確會讓你有很嚴重的信任問題」Greg說

「提醒我把他調去北愛爾蘭」 Mycroft說

「那樣Cecil就少一個玩伴了，而且談遠距離戀愛的女生很辛苦」Greg因為 Mycroft翻了白眼而笑出來

「年輕時對未來的預測很容易出錯」Greg說

「我只是從經驗合理的推測而已」 Mycroft說「我當時認為獨自度過一生是最好的選擇」他把手輕放在Cecil胸口停止輕拍他，只是感受著孩子的胸腔隨著呼吸緩緩起伏「因為我不知道怎麼組成一個幸福的家庭，和我結婚的人即使是一廂情願的愛我，也會因為我無法回饋那份情感而痛苦」畢竟他始終是個情感淡薄的人，即使是現在他也無法像Greg或者路上隨便一個普通人那樣感受到普通人會有的強烈情緒，不過好處是在工作上這給了他很多優勢

「你只是不知道自己做得到而已」Greg說「凡事都有第一次，你是我見過所有新手爸爸裡把孩子照顧的最好的」

「比起大多數小孩，Cecil算是很好照顧的」 Mycroft說

「我也沒想過我會和一個男人結婚，甚至有孩子」Greg說「意料之外的好事接二連三發生在我們身上，我們還真是幸運」他微笑著說

「好的不像真的」 Mycroft說

「通常如果是我這樣想那肯定是在作夢，但如果是你的話那肯定是真的」Greg笑著說「你絕對會知道自己在作夢的」

「我的夢沒有這麼美好」 Mycroft說

「我的也沒有」Greg說「生日快樂，Myc」

「謝謝，但現在已經過12點了」 Mycroft提醒

「肯定有某個地方現在還是昨天」Greg說

「你開始胡言亂語了」 Mycroft說

「我睏了」Greg打了呵欠「晚安」

「晚安」 Mycroft把床頭燈關了

Mycroft熟睡後被Cecil踢醒了，他爬起來開燈看了一下，Cecil不知道怎麼在他們中間轉了90度，頭躺在Greg身上，腳就壓在他肚子上了

他把Cecil抱起來調整好位子讓他躺好蓋上被子

「Have a nice dream.」他親吻Cecil的眉心，關上燈回去睡了

他做了一個夢，他很清楚那是個夢境，他夢到了一片草原.已經不在身邊的人.已經不存在的地方.已經長大的人變回了孩子，雖然一切都很模糊，但他醒來時隱約記得那是個快樂的夢境


	32. Chapter 32

因為最近創造力不知道為啥降低了,而且也更了一下隔壁血族坑

所以更新慢很多,家裡也有些事,季節變換過敏整個人又快掛了,脖子神經發炎也復發,等更新的希望別介意隔了很久QAQ

天氣變冷了,看文的各位別潛水啊,水很冰的 =w=+

\-----------------------------------------------------

<弱點>

每個人總有幾種應付不來的東西，並不是說那能要了他們的命，而像是某種她們特別討厭的事情，算是一種會令他們煩躁或有些害怕的小罩門

比如 Sherlock無法應對無聊.John無法接受平凡的普通生活和一些常見的問題，比如他堅決不加入海軍是因為他有一點點深海恐懼症(John否認了，但 Sherlock肯定他是對的)， Mycroft應付不了他弟弟最極端的各種惡作劇還有髒亂.吵雜.金魚的智商. Sherlock亂七八糟的生活環境….. Mycroft的罩門裡有一半是他弟弟，剩下50%個別由”強迫症”和”煩人的愚蠢”共同組成

Greg相較之下算是個相當沒弱點的普通人，髒亂的環境他會抱怨但並不會反感到打死都不肯靠近，只要不會讓他掛掉他就沒什麼怨言，不喜歡蛇啊毒蟲什麼的也是抱怨而已，他摸過的危險生物也不少(大多在 Sherlock在場的情況下發生，而且經常在把那個生物給他後才告訴他那東西咬一口能要了他的命)，他不怕水也不怎麼怕高，總體來說，只要不讓他看到遠超出他認知可理解的誇張事物他都能很快恢復淡定的態度面對，巴斯克維爾那種幻覺就不算在這範圍之內了

Greg知道自己算是個神經很大條的人，在迪摩克問他「你他媽怎麼能這麼淡定的啊!!」的時候他只是嘆氣說

「認識 Sherlock這麼多年你很難因為每件事跳起來大叫，而且我小時候就做過不少誇張的事，跳過懸崖也打過架，還有就是我沒有年輕到能大驚小怪了」他拿著手電筒往絞肉機裡照

「嫌犯當著我們的面跳進大型絞肉機裡你的反應只是”Shit，要拆開機器把他挖出來了”???」迪摩克說，他們剛才可是看著那個連環搶劫殺人犯逃跑失敗，他以為自己能跳到屠宰廠另一個平台上結果錯估了自己的跳躍力掉進了大型絞肉機裡，那個機器是用來絞碎廢肉用的，這傢伙現在只剩下兩條腿還算完整了

「我前面先罵了”FUCK”」Greg開始找法醫的電話，得把這個廢肉絞碎機的型號也找出來才能找人拆開才行

「 Sherlock都讓你經歷了什麼啊…」迪摩克一臉匪夷所思的說

「講完就要天黑了」Greg說

「現在是晚上八點」迪摩克說

「講完至少得是明天晚上了」Greg撥通了安德森的電話，要他去借醫學生來幫忙檢查這些碎肉裡有多少是人類殘骸

有時候連 Mycroft都覺得Greg這樣挺奇怪的，他也不是那種完全不會被嚇到的人，突然跳出來嚇他或者Cecil從沙發椅背上跳下來都會讓他嚇得衝過去接住他，但超出日常生活的恐怖或者誇張事件反而會讓他麻木，做為警察這其實是很棒的優點，畢竟所有人都驚慌的時候Greg反而會冷靜下來掌控現場

不過他倒是有個完全無法冷靜面對的罩門

「嗯?」 Mycroft在琴房給鋼琴調音時起初以為是錯覺，或者自己頭暈了，但接著猛烈的左右上下搖晃讓他知道這並不是他的錯覺，牆面和櫃子發出不尋常的轟轟聲，但這只維持了幾秒就結束了「真是難得」他放下調音器起身要去客廳看看兩歲的兒子和Greg，結果Greg抱著Cecil差點撞上他

「哇!!」Greg緊急煞車才沒把 Mycroft撞倒

「怎麼了!」連 Mycroft都緊張了起來，他抱著Cecil難不成是剛才孩子撞到了?

「剛才地面是不是他媽的震動了!??」Greg叫

「大概是4或5級地震吧」 Mycroft看了一下Cecil，這孩子在睡午覺，完全不知道剛才有地震，連被抱起來都沒醒

「你連幾級都知道?不對，為什麼有地震啊!」Greg張望著檢查牆上掛的畫和照片，唯一的災情是放在客廳桌上的相框倒了

「雖然很少見但板塊運動或多或少…」 Mycroft皺眉看著一反常態的Greg「你該不會很怕地震吧?」他忍不住笑了出來

「我當然怕!地面他媽的在震!」Greg低聲地叫，地震開始後他反射的抱起Cecil就跑去找 Mycroft「這有什麼好笑的!」他抗議

「沒什麼」 Mycroft笑著抱過Cecil把他放回沙發上讓他繼續睡午覺「你見過這麼多大風大浪，但你最怕的居然是地震?」

「Shut up.」Greg很不滿的瞇著眼瞪著正在笑的 Mycroft

「這還比不上你和 Sherlock在海上逮人時船隻搖晃的程度」 Mycroft笑著說

「我在船上我很安全，你在地上又沒地方跑!不然你是會飛嗎?」Greg反駁「別笑了!」

Greg再三警告 Mycroft不許告訴任何人他非常怕地震這件事，雖然 Sherlock就算知道了也不可能把他怎樣，畢竟就算是 Sherlock也不可能說服地球挪一下板塊製造地震

其實英國因為很少地震所以只要稍微晃一下推特都會炸開，更不用說是四級了，一堆人大驚小怪的發著推文，Greg大概也是因為這樣才那麼怕一點小小的晃動，附帶一提，Rosie在地震發生時大笑著告訴John這超級酷的，而John手忙腳亂的抱著書架避免上面 Sherlock不知道為了什麼疊起來的書山變成書本海嘯沖下來，他被一本時代雜誌在鼻梁上敲了一下， Sherlock正在做的實驗因此發生了小小的爆炸，顯微鏡下的培養皿不知為何發出了”啪”的一聲冒出刺鼻的白煙， Sherlock抱怨的發出低吼聲把培養皿聲進洗碗槽用大量的水不停的沖洗，天曉得那到底是什麼實驗

「 Sherlock再來一次!!」Rosie興奮地拍手大喊

「那不是我做的」 Sherlock喊回去「別過來廚房!」

「天殺的! Sherlock!我們說過危險化學實驗不能在家做!」John喊

「如果沒有人突然撞我或者發生三級以上的地震的話這百分之百安全!」 Sherlock喊，他打開了窗戶和抽油煙機讓廚房裡的刺鼻氣味盡快的散去「英國10到20年才會有一次五級或以上的地震!我無法預測這會發生!」

「什麼事地震?」Rosie問

「喔親愛的，你們這兒真是一團亂」哈德森太太走進來看到滿地的書本和雜誌還有正摀著鼻子坐在地上的John「 Sherlock你把Rosie的玩具煮了嗎?廚房怎麼聞起來這麼糟糕?」

「哈德森太太別靠近，他剛剛搞砸了一個實驗」John說「你沒事吧?剛才的地震挺大的」

「地震?」哈德森太太有點驚訝「我以為是我的”藥草茶”太濃了，你知道的，我的髖關節痛的那些」他笑著說

「Yeah，我想這次的有點太濃了」John苦笑，他們混亂的平凡日常中最強大的房東太太/管家哈德森太太不會因為地震就被”動搖”的

「真大啊」Laskin抱著嗚嗚叫的老狗Kitty說

「至少有4或5吧」安西亞有點緊張的說

「有五」坐在安西亞公寓餐桌前的日本人胸有成竹的說「可能會有餘震吧，真難得，居然能遇到英國地震」

「鹿野你都不怕嗎?」Laskin問，鹿野小姐每年有幾周假期會出國度假，放下家中百年老旅館到英國來時就會來安西亞這借住幾天

「沒有六級我不會跑的」鹿野說

「要是有七級呢?」Laskin問

「那麼大我跑了有用嗎?躲桌子底下還比較安全」鹿野禮貌的微笑說，但Laskin總覺得他好像被當成笨蛋了?

「嗚嗚…」Kitty這隻老軍犬怕的鑽進安西亞懷裡好像他是一隻小小貓一樣

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

<現實>

「彩虹!」Cecil很興奮的指著天空上出現的漂亮虹橋

「很漂亮吧?」Greg陪五歲的兒子來公園玩，剛剛下了場雨他們只好趕快把球收起來到附近的咖啡廳躲雨

「人家說彩虹底下有小矮人藏的黃金喔」咖啡廳的女服務生把餅乾放在Cecil面前，笑著對可愛的孩子說

「那是不可能的，我們走不到彩虹底下」Cecil說「謝謝」

「可能你走得不夠遠?」服務生逗著Cecil說

「對啊，在你到之前彩虹就消失了」Greg笑著附和

「No，彩虹只是光照在水珠上後產生的反射，因為無色的光其實有很多顏色，所以彩虹沒有底部也不是真的」Cecil說著雙手抱著兒童用馬克杯喝了一口可可

「喔…」服務生尷尬的維持在微笑表情轉頭看了和他一樣訝異的Greg「你真聰明」

「你怎麼知道的?」Greg問

「Daddy說的」Cecil說

「他真的不知道什麼叫做夢幻吧…」Greg低聲嘟噥被服務生聽到了，那位年輕的女孩忍不住笑了

「那小矮人呢?」服務生問

「是民間故事」Cecil說「Daddy說過他們的故事，如果抓住他們他會讓你許三個願望」

「我丈夫就是這麼實際」Greg苦笑對服務生說「麻煩再給我們一杯熱紅茶」

Mycroft從店外走進來後直接走到櫃檯請他們把第5桌的帳單給他，還追加了一份外帶的檸檬蛋糕

「我想他加點了一杯紅茶」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼知道的?」櫃檯的工讀生問

「因為現在喝咖啡太晚了」 Mycroft接過自己的紅茶和信用卡後走向Greg和Cecil

「Daddy!」Cecil馬上跳下椅子跑到 Mycroft面前跳啊跳的，等他放下紅茶就撲上去抱爸爸「剛才有彩虹!」

「我有看到」 Mycroft把Cecil放下在Greg身旁坐下，他實在無法忽視自己丈夫看著自己的眼神就轉過去問「你為什麼要這樣看我?」

「你連半點童年的夢幻都不留給你兒子嗎?」Greg低聲說

「……」 Mycroft看了一眼窗外和Cecil就知道Greg說的是什麼了，然後反過來用一種對方才莫名其妙的眼神看了Greg

「What?」Greg問

「這不妨礙他欣賞彩虹」 Mycroft說

「Cecil你不覺得這樣有點掃興..無聊嗎?」Greg問

「Papa我知道掃興是什麼意思」Cecil一臉無辜的說

「Ok」Greg低了一下頭，他永遠不能正確的猜測Cecil的字彙量「你不覺得Daddy這樣有點掃興嗎?那些故事對你來說都變得很現實不無聊嗎?你也知道聖誕老人不是真的了」Greg說到這完全不能無視猛轉頭過來的隔壁桌的年輕媽媽，他的孩子比Cecil大一點，還好那孩子沒聽到他剛才的話

「嗯…」Cecil舔了沾著餅乾屑的手指想了一下後說「原本彩虹只是漂亮，現在很有趣啊」

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「原本我只會知道它很漂亮，有很多故事，現在我還知道怎麼做彩虹」Cecil說「Daddy本來說要做給我看，但是那天沒有太陽」

「那還真可惜」Greg微笑著說

「我覺得知道彩虹怎麼來的比只知道它很漂亮更棒喔」Cecil說

「為什麼呢?」 Mycroft喝了口紅茶問

「嗯…因為只知道彩虹漂亮就跟我只知道Rosie的頭髮很漂亮但不知道她很酷一樣，那不是真的喜歡Rosie這個人」Cecil說「或者是只知道Laskin很高但不知道他很有趣，如果只知道彩虹很漂亮，那就跟我看過但不認識的人一樣，只是看過而已」

兩個爸爸有些驚訝的看著兒子然後看了彼此一眼笑了出來

「不對嗎?」Cecil問

「不是，你說得很好」Greg笑著拿濕紙巾幫Cecil擦嘴

「比我們原本預期的還詳細」 Mycroft微笑著說

「Daddy怎麼來了?」Cecil問

「工作結束了，來接你們回家」 Mycroft說

「可是Papa也有開車來」Cecil說

「Laskin和Alex也要來，他們會把Papa的車開回家的」 Mycroft說

「Papa覺得小孩子不知道那麼多比較好嗎?」Cecil問

「也不是那樣」Greg摸了鼻子「只是大部分的小孩知道真相後會覺得很掃興」他微笑著說

「所以我和其他小孩很不一樣?」Cecil問

「每個小孩都不一樣」Greg摸了Cecil的頭「有的小孩更喜歡那些故事」

「像Papa?」Cecil問

「比起那些床邊故事我更喜歡Doctor Who和電視」Greg笑著說「我在你這麼大的時候可沒辦法自己看書」

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

<金魚>

「Rosie你還沒寫完作業嗎?」Cecil被Colin送來221B，Colin必須離開幾個小時去參加一個臨時會議， Mycroft和Greg都在工作，這個五歲的孩子雖然完全可以自己在家裡待著而不製造任何災難，但作為一個好爺爺Colin不會那麼做的

John前一晚和 Sherlock出去辦案，現在躺在客廳沙發上補眠，他短暫醒來過，告訴Cecil有事就叫他沒有關係，還有Rosie和同學在樓上寫作業

「我們的數學老師出了很多作業」Rosie和兩個男孩滿臉愁容的微在小桌子邊寫作業「如果寫對了，下禮拜五我們就不用寫數學作業了」

「他們是你的同學嗎?」Cecil問

「這是Billy和Wyan」Rosie向Cecil介紹兩個同學「本來還有兩個人的，他們半個小時前就放棄直接回家了」

「能讓我看看嗎?」Cecil充滿興趣的說

「我們是班上最聰明的都解不出來了，你這樣的小女孩不可能會」Wyan百般聊賴的開始用鉛筆戳自己的橡皮擦

「我是男生」Cecil說「答案是ABCCA」

「ABC後面接的是DEFG」Wyan嘲笑

「Cecil，你給我答案也沒用，到學校我們要向Mr.Harrow，我們的數學老師解釋我們怎麼解答的」Rosie說「他根本就給錯作業了，這絕對不是4年級該學的東西」

「這只是計算那個東西的大小而已」Cecil說

「那叫體積和面積，小寶寶去看卡通啦」Wyan說

「嚴格來說體積和面積的確是某個物體的大小」Billy說「前兩題他的答案是對的」

「你怎麼知道?」Wyan問

「下課的時候我拿去問過我6年級的哥哥了，剩下的我就不會了」Billy說

「Ross這小鬼是誰啊?」Wyan指著Cecil說

「他算是我的堂弟，別叫他小鬼，他叫Cecil」Rosie說

「”算是”?」Billy問

「他是Sherlock的姪子」Rosie說「他就像是我弟弟，你們敢欺負他我絕對會讓你們哭出來」他警告

「他怎麼不在幼稚園?」Wyan說

「幼稚園對他來說太無聊了，你說是吧?」Rosie有點像是在炫耀的說

「Rosie你的英文作業這裡寫錯了，是Tham不是Then」Cecil指著Rosie丟在地上的英文作業說

「真的嗎?」Rosie馬上把英文作業拿起來檢查，然後更正了錯誤

「你真的聽一個三歲小孩的話去改你的作業?」Billy問

「我是五歲小孩」Cecil伸出五根手指強調自己已經不小了

「Cecil很聰明，他有時候還會幫我寫作業」Rosie說完還馬上轉頭看門口，確認爸爸沒聽到他的犯罪自白

「我看他連自己的名字都不會寫吧」Wyan說

「Rosie如果你寫完作業可以陪我玩嗎?」Cecil在姐姐旁邊坐下問

「我們要一起寫作業，你不能去看電視嗎?」Billy問「我們還有地理作業，要查很多書」

「Cecil你能告訴我南美洲所有國家的名字還有怎麼拼嗎?」Rosie問

「可以啊，要從東西南北哪一邊開始?」Cecil問

「Ross你還要玩到什麼時候?我們真的得寫作業!」Wyan不爽的抗議

「Cecil你怎麼算出來的?」Rosie指著數學作業問

「這邊和那邊相乘，然後這邊也要做一樣的計算，接著把兩個相減就是這個長方形的面積了」Cecil說「所以答案是33」

「我算出來是26」Wyan說

「我算是33」Billy說

「我也是33」Rosie說

「…切」Wyan把答案擦掉改寫成了33

「可是你的算式還是錯的」Cecil說

「煩欸」Wyan一不做二不休把整題的算式都擦掉了

「你你帶錯數字了，是這邊和這邊相乘」Cecil說

「是長乘寬，不是長乘高，所以你算出來的面積錯了」Billy看Cecil解釋後說

「Cecil我到第四題都會，這題怎麼辦?」Rosie問

「答案是A」Cecil看了一眼說

「我知道答案，但是你要跟我解釋你怎麼算出來的啊」Rosie說

「我要想一下」Cecil說

「好!我去拿果汁給你」Rosie放下紙筆下樓去翻冰箱了

Cecil在Rosie的計算紙上塗鴉，Wyan看了就皺眉，Billy很認真的在思考他的數學作業，不時推一下他的眼鏡

「想好了嗎?」Rosie把插好吸管的鋁箔包給Cecil

「嗯!」Cecil向Rosie道謝接過果汁「這裡有說這些正方形都是兩公分寬，他們都在中間重疊，那他們就是寬一公分高兩公分的長方形…」他解釋著要怎麼把重疊的部份去掉不算來計算面積的方式，Billy探頭看著Rosie聽懂後寫下的算式，他花了點時間理解中間需要的加減部分後點著頭埋頭寫自己的作業

他們花了半個多小時解決那份特別困難的數學作業後Billy和Rosie歡呼擊掌慶祝下周末不用寫數學作業了，Cecil雖然不知道這有什麼特別值得慶祝的但還是在旁邊拍手

「謝啦!」Billy和Cecil擊掌「下禮拜我可以玩PS5不用寫作業啦!」

「Wyan你還沒寫完啊?」Rosie看了Wyan的作業「剛才Cecil和我們在討論的時候你沒聽嗎?」

「我快寫出來了別吵我!」Wyan煩躁的回嘴

「寫不出來也不會被Mr.Harrow處罰啊」Billy說

「我寫得出來，只是我需要時間」Wyan說

「那你慢慢寫，Billy我們去拿杯子蛋糕，哈德森太太說這時間就要出爐了!」Rosie說「Cecil你在這裡等喔，要拿大玻璃盤上下樓對你來說還太早了」

「好」Cecil乖巧的點頭

Rosie的房間基本上就是整個閣樓，除去一個哈德森太太的小儲藏室外就全是他的了，他的床靠牆放著，書桌靠在另一面牆上，地上鋪著柔軟的地毯，一張小圓桌就放在房間中間，如果有朋友來的話就會在這張便宜的塑膠兒童桌上塗鴉玩黏土，Ripper也經常被放出來在房間跑來跑去

「啊~!煩死了!」Wyan完全卡死在第三題上，惱火的把筆扔了出去，正好砸在Ripper的籠子上，那隻天竺鼠躲進了自己的小窩裡

「Ripper不喜歡有人敲他的籠子」Cecil說

「Who?」Wyan問

「Ripper，Rosie的天竺鼠」Cecil走過去蹲在籠子前看了一下躲起來的小動物後撿起了Wyan的筆拿回去給他「筆尖斷了，Rosie的削鉛筆機在書桌上」

「我有別的筆可以用」Wyan發出一陣低吼聲，像隻生氣的小狗一樣咬牙切齒的看著數學作業

「我可以教你」Cecil站在旁邊看Wyan一團亂的計算和被他揉成紙團的計算紙「寫完就可以一起玩了」

「誰要你教了!」Wyan說

「可是你算不出來，這樣我們就不能和你一起玩了」Cecil說「這真的很簡單的，你只是搞錯了這裡和這裡而已」他指著Wyan套用的錯誤長度和寬度，還有他不該將面積和體積相加

「那你來寫啊!」Wyan把筆拍在桌上發出砰的一聲，Cecil下了一跳，有些不知所措的把手收了回來，緊張的扭著手指

「我不能幫你寫作業…Rosie說你們要和老師解釋的」Cecil說「我只能教你…」他伸出手指想告訴Wyan只要改掉一部分他的算式就會是對的

「Frog off!去吃奶嘴啦!你以為你很聰明嗎?!」Wyan惱火的揮開Cecil的手「我比你還大!少自以為聰明了!臭屁鬼!」他出手推了Cecil，Cecil摔倒在地，還好地毯相當柔軟，他的小腦袋上連個腫包都不會有，但撞到頭還是讓他”啊”的叫了一聲，眼前閃過一片小小的煙火

Cecil爬起來的時候看到Rosie正坐在Wyan身上扯著那個男孩的頭髮，另一手用力的捏著他的脖子轉了下去，Wyan發出了慘叫聲，他揮著雙手要把Rosie從身上推下去，但他只是在Rosie的臉上拍打了幾下

「Holy Shoot，MR.WATSON!!!」Billy看傻了大喊著要找John，他張著嘴看著兩個同學扭打成一團，而且Rosie佔了上風，Rosie罵著Wyan是個蠢貨還有她要把他的手放進絞肉機，但Wyan也對Rosie嘴巴上來了一拳

「發生什麼事了!」John衝上樓看到兩個扭打成一團的8歲小孩同時不甘心的用憤怒又帶著眼淚的表情轉過來看他「Rosie!你在幹什麼!放開他!」他走過去抓起了女兒，Rosie牙齒上染了血，他的門牙嗑破了自己的嘴唇

「嗚嗚啊啊啊~」Wyan大哭了起來，他的手上有抓傷，脖子上還有幾個看起來就很痛的瘀青，耳朵還被捏紅了

「Young lady，你最好解釋清楚這是怎麼回事」John克制著自己的怒氣看著女兒

「他欺負Cecil!」Rosie抗議「他把Cecil推倒讓他的頭撞到地上了!」

「你有嗎?」John嚴厲的瞪著Wyan，支吾其詞的男孩扯著自己的衣服下襬

「我..沒有..?」Wyan說

「Cecil，Wyan有沒有推你?」John放軟了音調「你沒有惹上麻煩，我只是想知道剛才怎麼了?」

「唔..我說要教他寫作業，他罵了我還推了我」Cecil說「John，Rosie沒有說謊」

「 Sherlock就要回來了，如果你們誰有說謊他只要看一眼就知道」John這句話是針對Wyan說的

「我們惹麻煩了嗎…?」Billy問

「你沒有，但我現在要打電話讓Wyan的媽媽來接他」John說「Rosie今天不能玩遊戲了，Billy你也打電話讓家人來接你吧，我很抱歉，但今天有人必須反省」

「我知道了，Mr.Watson」Billy推了一下他那副厚重的黑框眼鏡從書包裡找出手機打給家人

「Cecil，你能去和哈德森太太一起喝下午茶嗎?」John掛上微笑對Cecil說

「Rosie沒有說謊」Cecil抓著John的褲管說

「我知道，但Rosie不該打人」John說

「我避開了 Sherlock說過不能打的地方!」Rosie抗議

「那個等 Sherlock回來我會找你們兩個問清楚」John說

「孩子們怎麼啦?」哈德森太太聽到了樓上的騷動上樓來了，他看到Rosie和Wyan就知道這兩個孩子肯定打架了「喔親愛的，你做了什麼讓這個好女孩動手打你啊」哈德森太太看著Wyan嘆氣

「哈德森太太，我在教育孩子」John小聲的說

「我知道，親愛的，你們下來和我一起吃點心吧，我還有冰淇淋」哈德森太太把Billy和Cecil帶下樓，Cecil不時回頭看Rosie和John，而Billy只希望家人快點來接他

Cecil和哈德森太太一起坐在小桌子邊喝牛奶吃蛋糕，本來這些是他們要在一起玩時吃的點心，Billy不自在的在客廳看電視，他知道哈德森太太差不多是Rosie的奶奶，但他還是覺得Rosie的家庭有點怪，他們家的房東太太就討厭他們這些小孩在他家”探頭探腦”的

「哈德森太太，Rosie會有麻煩嗎?」Cecil悶悶不樂的問

「他會有點小小的麻煩，因為John不贊同使用暴力」哈德森太太說

「可是Rosie是因為我生氣的」Cecil說

「John知道的，只是他必須教Rosie先用其他方法解決問題，而不是直接把所有他討厭的男孩打到哭著找媽媽」哈德森太太笑著說

「你好像不生氣?」Cecil問

「親愛的，我看過太多小孩子了，通常男孩如果被女孩子打，十有八九是他們自找的」哈德森太太說

「為什麼?」Cecil問

「我想是因為女孩子如果那麼粗魯他們的家長會一直糾正他們，但那些男孩就算扯壞了對方的衣服也只會被說”男孩就是調皮”」哈德森太太說「所以真的讓女孩子動手的男孩肯定太超過了」

「我不確定Rosie算普通女孩子…」Billy忍不住說「連五年級都不敢欺負他了」

「好極了，這樣 Sherlock就不用擔心她了」哈德森太太笑著說

Billy看著房東太太的笑容感到自己大概永遠無法想像Rosie是在什麼菁英教育下長大的

「哈德森太太」Cecil並沒有恢復他的笑容「聰明不好嗎?」

「怎麼會?大家都愛聰明的孩子」哈德森太太慈祥的摸了Cecil的頭

「Wyan也很聰明，但也有人討厭他啊」Billy說「他和Rosie是我們班上數學最好的」

「他是?」Cecil問

「嗯，所以他上數學課都在和別人講話，Mr.Harrow才會出這份作業，如果他寫不出來他以後上數學課就要坐在第一排不能說話」Billy說

「可是我要教他，他反而生氣了」Cecil說

「你不可能被所有人喜歡的，有的人會因為大家都喜歡你而討厭你」Billy聳肩「我姐姐是這樣說的，他恨死他的同學了」

不久後Wyan的父母來了，John開門請他們上樓談，但Wyan的父母一見到兒子脖子上的瘀青和臉上的抓痕就發飆了，Billy偷偷探頭看著外頭，Wyan的媽媽一副要哭的樣子捧著Wyan的臉喊”我的寶貝你怎麼了”，而他父親瞪著John就要發火，非常用力的握著John的手好像要把他的手掌握碎一樣，John沒有轉移過視線，與Wyan的父親四目相對，Billy後來在班上說那畫面就像一隻柯基犬靠瞪的嚇阻了一隻棕熊一樣

「Wyan和Rosie打架了，Rosie的嘴巴流血了，而他有幾個瘀青和抓傷」John對比自己高了至少25公分的Wyan的父親說

「那你女兒該道歉!」Wyan的母親抱著兒子說

「我讓他們和彼此道歉了」John說，Rosie躲在樓梯上偷聽著「但Rosie打Wyan是因為Wyan先出手打了她的堂弟，Cecil只有五歲，他把Cecil推倒在地上讓他撞到頭了，所以Rosie才會生氣，我已經教訓過她，讓他知道不能用暴力解決事情了，我希望Wyan也學到不能對比自己小的孩子動手」

「我們怎麼知道這是真的?」Wyan的父親說「你女兒在學校惹過的麻煩可不少啊」

「所以呢?」John手插在腰上，泰然自若地看著Wyan的父親，他雖然仰視著對方但完全沒有示弱「Wyan剛才在樓上還說謊說他沒有推Cecil，但Cecil.Billy和Rosie都說他推了Cecil，照你的說法，未來無論Wyan說什麼都一定是謊言了?」

「你看看他的脖子!你女兒是想掐死他嗎?」Wyan的媽媽控訴

「那是用捏的，如果他用掐的不會留下這種痕跡」John說「Cecil只是想幫他完成作業，如果沒有地毯緩衝，Cecil可能會受傷或者有腦震盪，Rosie知道撞到頭很危險所以才會對Wyan動手」

「你說的這個小孩到底存不存在我們都不知道，憑什麼我們要聽信你的說法?」Wyan的父親說

「Cecil」John喊了Cecil「請你過來一下」

Cecil怯生生的走到走廊上看了怒髮衝冠的Wyan父母一眼就躲在陪他出來的哈德森太太身後

「他只是想教Wyan寫作業，但Wyan反而對他動手，我不覺得他有什麼正當理由可以解釋他對五歲小孩動粗的行為」John說

「我以後不會再讓我兒子和你女兒有任何接觸!」Wyan的母親罵

「我也不歡迎他再來我家」John說「這裡不歡迎對我們家人動手的客人」他轉頭對哈德森太太使了眼色要他把Cecil帶走

「我本來就說不該讓他來的!」Wyan的媽媽說「這種家庭根本就不該和我們往來!」

「你說這種家庭是什麼意思?」John很平靜地反問

「你知道我說的是什麼!」Wyan的媽媽說

「我不知道，還請您開示」John回

「夠了，這些神經病和毒蟲不值得我們花時間!」Wyan的父親憤怒的轉頭正好對上站在門口臉上掛著詭異微笑的 Sherlock，看到他的嘴都笑成V字形通常表示有人要從三樓自己跳下來五次了，但他不會對Rosie的同學的父母怎麼樣的

「午安，Wyan的爸媽」 Sherlock帶著微笑說「我相信你剛剛形容的正是我」

「...」Wyan的父親面對只比自己矮一些的 Sherlock就沒那麼囂張，而且他認為 Sherlock是吸毒到腦子有問題的人，更不會隨便挑釁他「我要帶我的家人離開了，讓你那野蠻的小鬼離我兒子遠一點」

「那我也希望你能離你的秘書遠一點」 Sherlock說「希望你能更關注你妻子的酒精依賴問題而不是你年輕秘書的香水，紅頭髮的漂亮女孩，大學剛畢業，但對你沒有興趣，你繼續死纏爛打只會讓他離職或者讓你因為性騷擾被送到人事室去」

「少胡說八道了!」Wyan的父親遠比剛才更火大，臉紅脖子粗的否認「我會提告!那小鬼讓我兒子受傷了!我會讓他被退學!」

「Rosie的成績在校內是頂尖的，無論哪一間學校都會接受他入學，但你兒子在課堂上搗亂的行為已經超過半個學期都不見改善了，缺乏關注的孩子會拼命吸引其他大人的注意，所以你的秘書就職是兩個月前的事，而你妻子的酒精依賴問題我相信比那更久」 Sherlock說

「我會告你誹謗!」Wyan的父親抓著 Sherlock的領子威脅

「你現在在我家」 Sherlock說「請你出去，作為家長我們不能做孩子的懷榜樣，你說是吧」

「我們走著瞧」Wyan的父親不悅的放開 Sherlock的領子帶著妻兒離開，221號的大門被重重的甩上

「 Sherlock!」Rosie跑下樓飛撲進 Sherlock懷裡「我沒有打他要害喔!」

「很好，這樣就只是小孩子的打鬧而已」 Sherlock眼神裡充滿驕傲，小聲的在Rosie的耳邊問「他有哭嗎?」

「哭得像寶寶一樣!」Rosie笑嘻嘻的小聲說

「 Sherlock，你知道你遲早要和我談談的」John站在他們身後說

「在教Rosie怎麼保護自己的時候我也教他怎麼在不製造出外傷的情況下給對手最大的痛苦」 Sherlock一臉無辜的說「我認為這是防身術的範圍內」

「Well」John嘆氣「我們肯定又得去學校和老師面談了」他轉頭看著Rosie「等Cecil回去後你還是得坐下來和我跟 Sherlock好好討論一下你的行為」

「喔…」Rosie知道自己肯定得和 Sherlock一起聽爸爸訓話了

「作業都寫完了嗎?」John問

「科學作業有一部分我不會， Sherlock你來教我」Rosie拉著 Sherlock上樓，John太了解他們了，他們兩個上樓肯定是在串通怎麼逃過訓話

Billy的媽媽把他接回去時哈德森太太還給了他一包點心，John走進哈德森太太的廚房關心Cecil的時候那孩子看起來還是很鬱悶

「抱歉，你一定很期待今天和Rosie一起玩吧?」John在他身旁坐下

「John，如果我不讓別人知道我很聰明，在小學我會有比較多朋友嗎?」Cecil問

「我覺得你沒有必要為了那些會因為你的優點而討厭你的人改變自已」John給自己倒了杯茶

「為什麼Wyan要因為我比他小但比他聰明生氣?」Cecil問「我不該比自己大的人聰明嗎?」

「不是的」John苦笑著搖頭「很多小孩子，甚至很多大人都沒有能力面對自己的不足之處，所以他們不肯承認有別人比他們更有能力」

「不足的部分說的是智商嗎?」Cecil那雙圓滾滾的藍色大眼睛天真無邪的說出了大概能讓半個蘇格蘭場想起他們曾經想圍毆 Sherlock的各種痛苦回憶

「啊哈哈哈…」John笑了出來，雖然毫無惡意，但Cecil果然是 Mycroft的兒子啊…

「John?」Cecil看著扶額的John歪頭，好奇他在笑什麼

「我說的不足是自己的缺點或者弱點，有的人不會承認自己有弱點，所以有別人表現的比他們更好的時候他們會忌妒，有些人會因此發脾氣，Wyan就是不能接受你這個孩子比他更優秀才對你發脾氣的」John摸了Cecil的頭「能夠承認自己的不足，並與比自己更有能力的人合作是一種難能可貴的優點」

「是嗎?」Cecil問「那聽起來很簡單啊」

「其實很難喔」John說「知道自己的弱點才能和別人合作，這也是一種智慧，但不是所有聰明人都能做到」

「如果很聰明的話應該就會懂這個道理吧?」Cecil說

「如果可以的話，我也希望所有聰明人都懂這個道理」John苦笑，想想那些自視甚高.眼睛長在頭頂.自以為是甚至認為自己不會犯錯的高層和社會人士都讓人懷疑人類怎麼活到現在的，在軍隊裡也有那種不聽專業建言一意孤行的軍官，有個新兵第一年就因為髖骨斷裂退役就是因為他的上級無視了他這個軍醫的醫囑，硬是讓舊傷未癒的新兵做負重訓練

「Dad，我作業寫完了」Rosie一副乖巧的樣子把雙手收在背後

「我檢查過了」 Sherlock說

「寫完啦」看來是串通好了啊「Rosie，你陪Cecil玩吧， Mycroft或Greg晚點就要來接他了， Sherlock你跟我上來」John給 Sherlock一個他無法拒絕的眼神，在此特指熊媽媽請你作客，敢不來就把你做成果醬的那一種威脅眼神

Cecil和Rosie和哈德森太太一起玩了大富翁，Cecil一如往常同時兼任了銀行的角色，因為他從不出錯

休息時間兩個孩子決定看卡通，哈德森太太也想去和 Sherlock他們喝杯茶，Cecil去冰箱拿果汁的時候看了一下John和哈德森太太， Sherlock背對著他所以他看不到他的嘴無法讀唇語，但John正在說”肯定又會有社工來”.”被通報”.”記者一定也會出現”之類的話，大人們都很正經，哈德森太太在安慰John不用擔心什麼事情的樣子，大人們今天都皺著眉頭

「Rosie，社工是什麼?」Cecil坐在Rosie身旁一起看卡通

「你怎麼會問這個?」Rosie問「他們也去你家嗎?」

「Daddy不會讓陌生人來我們家」Cecil說

「我也不是很懂，但他們都很麻煩，如果他們來過就會有一陣子會一直來凡我們，我和 Sherlock就不能在家裡做實驗，家裡也要一直很整齊，我們還得把冰箱裡塞滿各種”新鮮食物”，好像堆積那麼多我們就都能消耗完一樣，後來哈德森太太就把他的蔬菜冰在我們冰箱讓那些人停止對 Sherlock和我爸碎念”飲食均衡”的話題，好像他們都不知道外賣存在一樣」Rosie抱怨著

「所以他們為什麼要來?」Cecil問

「我真的不知道，好像和 Sherlock和我爸爸的工作表現有關係，但學校老師也能讓他們出現，每次都把我當作目擊者一樣問一堆問題，但他們連我不叫 Sherlock爸爸都不知道」Rosie說

「你討厭他們那為什麼 Sherlock不趕他們走?」Cecil問

「爸說不能對他們沒禮貌，如果我們表現不好會被帶走」Rosie嘟著嘴說「 Sherlock說這跟我沒關係，只是大人對普通家庭的要求太狹隘了而已」

「那他們不就是要綁架你嗎?!」Cecil瞪大眼問

「不是不是!如果他們是綁架犯就簡單了」Rosie連忙解釋「他們是在政府工作的人，工作是保護小孩子，但我根本不需要被保護，你還是去問你爸爸他們，以前有一次發生誤會的時候還是Greg幫 Sherlock解釋的」

「那他們為什麼要一直誤會 Sherlock?」Cecil問

「因為他們都從別人嘴裡認識 Sherlock」Rosie說「你有問題就去問你Daddy吧， Mycroft最清楚這種官僚運作了，Dad是這麼說的」

有些出乎Cecil意料的是，晚上來接他的是Daddy，這陣子都是Papa來接他回家

「你和Rosie可以在看一會卡通，我們等下就走，我和你Uncle Sherlock有些話要談」 Mycroft把跳到他身上的Cecil放下

「Papa呢?」Cecil問

「他晚一點才會回家」 Mycroft摸了兒子的頭後和弟弟一起上樓，他有收到John的簡訊，剛才他也確認了Cecil沒有受傷，但他也確認了那個推人的孩子的父母確實向記者散播了不實消息，明天早上會出現在太陽報上是肯定的，然後社工會再度盡責的來做家庭查訪，至於那家人說要提告這點，他和 Sherlock都肯定大部分律師會勸他們向學校申訴就夠了，小孩子打架沒什麼，就算他開了驗傷單也一樣，尤其還是先對幼兒動手才被揍的死小孩，就算真的要上法院也絕對會被法官扔出去要他們自己和解

Mycroft和Cecil離開後John讓Rosie上樓吃晚餐，正好逮到Rosie正在偷吃一盒很精緻的巧克力

「咳嗯!」John故意清了喉嚨，Rosie嚇了一跳，轉頭給了John一個僵硬又尷尬的.沾了巧克力的微笑「我記得我們說過晚餐前不能吃點心吧」

「你沒有說今天幾點吃晚餐」Rosie說

「你哪來的巧克力?」John把那盒巧克力沒收了，但那盒子看起來很眼熟

「 Mycroft辦公室冰箱裡的」 Sherlock把那盒巧克力扔進冰箱冷凍庫

「他說這是謝禮」Rosie被John提醒擦了嘴說， Mycroft進門放下Cecil後就順手塞給他了

「因為你犯規所以要多吃一份蔬菜」John說「今天是蘿蔔，不接受任何抗議!」

「NOOOOOOOOOO~~~!」Rosie哀號

Cecil在後座安全座椅上不停地和爸爸說著今天的事，對他來說被推到地上撞到頭還沒有見到Rosie打人那麼有震撼力

「對了」Cecil突然想到什麼「為什麼Rosie說社工想帶他走?」

「喔」 Mycroft收起了笑容「如果有人認為一個家庭不能保護好.照顧好他們的孩子就會通知社工，讓他們去了解那個孩子是不是在安全的環境生活」

「可是Rosie很安全」Cecil說

「有的人會說謊，想讓 Sherlock遇上麻煩，而有時候其他大人認為 Sherlock和John的冒險，還有他們認識的人會讓Rosie陷入危險」 Mycroft說

「但是那是他們的工作，Papa每天都在做危險的事情!」Cecil說

「但是Papa是警察，人們可以接受警察每天遇到危險是他們的工作的一部分，但 Sherlock是諮詢偵探，而且人們就喜歡看他遇上麻煩」 Mycroft說

「Why!?」Cecil叫「人們這麼討厭他嗎?」

「有些人是很討厭他，有的人是因為做壞事被 Sherlock阻止了而報復他」 Mycroft說「但社工是出於好意，他們都是擔心孩子的人」

「可是Rosie不需要他們」Cecil說

「他們很快就會發現這點，但如果不讓他們確定Rosie過得很好的話他們就無法完成他們的工作，這樣他們就無法更有效率的幫助真正需要他們的孩子」 Mycroft解釋「就像有人會惡作劇報警一樣，雖然他們沒事，但警察還是得去確認他們真的沒事」

「喔，那我懂了」Cecil點頭

Cecil後來也說到John對他解釋的那些話

「John說的是對的嗎?」Cecil問

「能承認自己的弱點並尋求他人合作的確是優點，你Papa就是這樣的人」 Mycroft說

「所以Daddy才喜歡他?」Cecil問

「那算是加分，不是主因」 Mycroft說

「那主因是什麼?」Cecil學著爸爸的語氣說

「……」 Mycroft從後照鏡看了一眼正在打呵欠的兒子

「是什麼?」Cecil追問

「選擇一個伴侶不是只看他的一兩個優點，而是他這個人的一切」 Mycroft錯過了一個左轉，這下得繞點路了

「所以你喜歡Papa的全~部?」Cecil舉起雙手比了一個大圓圈

「也不是…」 Mycroft皺眉，他就希望Greg能更正一下品味和太過粗神經的一些部分「沒有人會喜歡另一個人的一切的，不過如果喜歡的部分超過不喜歡的很多，那這個人當然會愛上對方」

「那你不喜歡Papa的什麼?」Cecil問

「我不喜歡的部分他都知道了」 Mycroft說「但不一直反覆提起才是和你愛的人相處的好方法，不然那就不是建議而是沒禮貌了」

「有什麼書可以給我看嗎?」Cecil問「大家講的好像都不一樣，Rosie說John喜歡 Sherlock是因為他很酷」

「因為這個問題每個人都有不同的答案」 Mycroft說「等你長大你也會有一套自己的答案」

「Hun」Cecil歪頭「我猜小孩子再怎麼聰明也沒辦法什麼都懂」

「哈哈，很多大人一輩子都沒有用腦，別太苛求自己了」 Mycroft說

「因為他們是金~魚!」Cecil說

「別讓你Papa知道我們私下會這樣談論”普通人”」 Mycroft帶著笑容說

「我知道」Cecil比了一個把嘴拉上拉鍊然後把拉鍊扔掉的手勢，調皮的對爸爸吐了舌頭「不過我也不討厭他們」Cecil說「他們很好玩」

\------------------------------------------------------

Cecil的數學程度遠高過小學,但他處在一個直接知道答案卻不知道怎麼寫出運算過程的階段,所以他才需要看Rosie的作業上的解說才能教Rosie他們寫作業

Cecil的運算能力我設定是和丹尼爾.譚米特類似的原理,因為有連覺的關係所以數字都是有形狀和顏色的,兩個數字放在一起中間形成的圖樣就會是計算的答案,所以他不需要實際運算只要看過需要算的數據就能馬上得出答案


	33. Chapter 33

謝謝各位的慰問,不用特地留言沒關係的,和文無關的留言太多也分散了重點,寫文是一種紓壓的方式,也可以用來暫時逃離現實,所以在這邊留言還是希望和文章有關就好,謝謝

這次會有不少Rosie的戲份,因為他是Cecil在倫敦最重要的夥伴(?)之一,所以我希望也花點時間寫寫他們兩個小孩子的互動

\-----------------------------------------------------

<偏見>

在學校門口John看到一些家長一認出他就帶著孩子刻意繞開他，Rosie的老師對他禮貌的微笑點頭後繼續和一對父母討論他們孩子的成績，兩個來接孩子的媽媽以為沒被注意到的交頭接耳，不時對他投以批判的眼光

「Dad!」Rosie遠遠的看到John就揮手大喊跑向他

「嘿~今天過得如何?」John幫Rosie拿了書包，讓女兒提著小提琴牽著他的手

「不怎麼樣」Rosie拉著爸爸加快腳步「我今天沒有參加樂團的練習」

「為什麼?」John問，Rosie是學校小小的古典樂團的成員，如果他年紀大一點那首席小小提琴家就會是他，但學校規定要上五年級才會成為正式團員

「因為所以.沒有原因」Rosie說「說不出來的原因硬要他們說出來也不好吧?」

「需要我和你們的音樂老師談談嗎?」John擔心的說

「Mr.Wilson很希望我去練習，但他可能改變不了什麼，他還說很抱歉要我先休息幾個禮拜」Rosie踢了腳邊的瓶蓋，和爸爸走在人行道上他一直低著頭看地上

「親愛的，你想和我討論嗎?」John很擔憂的問

「No」Rosie吸了鼻子，他正在哭

「為什麼?」John問「我是你爸爸，我就該為你解決煩惱」

「因為你知道會難過， Sherlock也會難過」Rosie哭著說「然後你和 Sherlock就會去做蠢事，然後惹上麻煩，然後 Mycroft就會來找你們，然後..然後…」他抽抽噎噎地說不下去，John牽著Rosie到行人較少的一處長椅上坐下，他抱著女兒安撫

Rosie雖然很少說，但他其實很清楚自己的家庭在別人眼裡多複雜，還有現實經常是很殘酷的，以及他兩個爸爸們經常惹上麻煩甚至得由 Mycroft出面才能解決

她比其他同齡的孩子聰明所以明白他人的惡意，而受到 Sherlock影響，她比普通孩子更能察覺這些訊息，她又太懂事了，很少讓爸爸們知道自己到底了解了多少

「我沒事了」Rosie揉了眼睛吸了吸鼻子說「我們回家吧」

「你不打算告訴我嗎?」John問

「蠢事就和破鞋一樣，不值一提」Rosie說，John肯定這句話是從Holmes兄弟其中一人那學來的

「好，那你想吃甜甜圈嗎?」John問

「我要吃巧克力蛋糕，沒有藍莓的」Rosie說

「那我們就去買蛋糕吧」John說，他帶Rosie去買了蛋糕和一些甜甜圈，回家時 Sherlock一看到Rosie就朝John看去，John給了他一個表情暗示他不要在Rosie面前討論這件事

Greg帶著Cecil來找Rosie玩，兩個孩子在樓上打電動的時候三個大人在樓下一人一杯茶，氣氛彷彿是在醞釀什麼驚天動地的陰謀似的

「所以你們知道為什麼Rosie會被禁止到樂團練習嗎?」Greg其實還在狀況外，但如果 Sherlock準備要讓某人家裡所有電器都因為保險絲故障之類的意外燒毀那他至少要幫忙把風一下

「Wyan的父母在學校和家長之間形象很好」 Sherlock放下手機，他剛剛從家長和學生的社群媒體上收集了他需要的資訊「所以如果他們指控了什麼，很容易就會被採信，即使那些指控被誇大了」

「形象很好?那對父母?」John甚至笑了

「雙面人」Greg點頭，他了解 Sherlock說的那種人「他們對你們已經有了成見，所以對你們的態度非常差，但對其他家長和老師就不是這麼一回事，這種人很多」

「那和Rosie在樂團的練習有什麼關係?」John問

「Wyan上個禮拜加入了樂團」 Sherlock給John看了手機上的畫面，Wyan的母親很自豪地發了兒子的照片

「他演奏的是他媽的鈴鼓!」John手插在腰上吐了一大口氣又看了一眼 Sherlock的手機畫面「等等，你這是誰的帳號?」

「喔，我製造了幾個專門用來監視學校師生和家長的假帳號，這個女人的照片是免費圖庫裡的」 Sherlock理所當然的說

「你監視…唉，罷了」Greg捏著眉心放棄吐槽「所以 Sherlock你的推理是?」

「Wyan的父母刻意誇大扭曲了事實，現在在這些人眼裡我們是會養出暴力沒禮貌的小孩的毒蟲和瘋子，Wyan的父母向學校抗議了，說他們的兒子在樂團見到Rosie就害怕，所以Mr.Wilson只能暫停Rosie的練習」

「這太荒唐了!」John憤慨的說

「但如果你們反擊」Greg說「那就坐實了他們的不實指控」

「我可以做到不留證據」 Sherlock聳肩

「關於這點我毫無疑問」Greg說

「但Rosie擔心我們會做出讓我們自己惹上麻煩的事」John說「 Sherlock，這才是她不想和我說的原因，她很擔心我們犯蠢，然後又會有社工介入，雖然我們告訴她我們不可能讓她被帶走，但是她會害怕」

「這次的還沒放過你們嗎?」Greg皺眉問

「她隨時還會來，這次是個新人」John說

「她甚至要我去驗尿和頭髮」 Sherlock把手機扔到John的扶手椅裡「但那顯然不足以說服她」

「她還來過我上班的診所，訪問我的同事甚至我的主管，問他們我的工作狀況還有一堆問題」John說

「她只是在做她的工作」Greg提醒

「我知道，所以這才那麼煩人!」John抱怨「她的熱誠和用心該用在真正需要她的那些孩子上!但就因為兩個滿腦子偏見的偽君子，現在她不得不浪費她自己和我們所有人的時間」

「你們千萬別衝動啊」Greg說

「你可以放心，會衝動行事的只有John」 Sherlock雙手指尖相觸放在嘴唇上「如果我要報復，那必定是深思熟慮後」

「Yeah，我相信你肯定是預謀犯案」Greg抿嘴「現在我開始猶豫該不該讓Cecil上這間小學了」

「老師其實都很好，但其他家長有時候是惡夢」John說「而大惡夢會養出小噩夢，但那是每間學校都有的問題，而且你有 Mycroft在，在哪個家長能幹什麼蠢事前八成就坐在那個冷颼颼的倉庫裡了」

「如果他真的那麼做了他就麻煩大了」Greg嘴角抽動，那的確是 Mycroft可能會幹的事

「Wyan的父母在學校和家長之間的形象很好，他是私立高中的主任，而他太太加入了一大堆家長團體，而我們並非如此」John冷靜了說「這就是問題所在」

「沒有前科的人比較少被當作嫌犯」 Sherlock說

「你們有什麼打算?」Greg問

「我會去和Rosie的老師談談」John喝了口茶說

「其他家長的態度會是個問題」Greg嘆氣

「她今天都沒有和同學玩」 Sherlock說

「其他孩子的家長不希望讓小孩和她一起玩?」John問

「大部分是的」 Sherlock說，他到底潛入了多少家長之間的聊天群組John不是很想知道，但他連隔壁班哪個媽媽據說正在和老師眉來眼去都知道了

「你們太出名了」Greg嘆氣， Sherlock帶孩子有段時間是那些八卦報的頭條，各種捕風捉影和難聽的謠言四起， Sherlock推著嬰兒車出門時好幾次都想轉頭告訴那個記者他老婆和他的攝影師上床了，最後是以John的名義請律師出面提出禁止令(Cease and desist order)才讓那些記者收斂了

但那些報導永遠存在，只要Google一下甚至還能找到 Sherlock處在毒品戒斷期時的照片，在Rosie入學時就出現過記者，家長們也因此騷動了好一陣子，而 Sherlock依舊是那些人眼裡的危險人物

「但那不該是Rosie的學校生活變得這麼困難的原因，那是我們的生活不是她的」John說

「如果下次學校的活動我和你一起去會有幫助嗎?」 Sherlock問

「也許..?」John也不知道

「多帶他出去玩吧，反正Rosie成績這麼好，幾天沒去學校也不會有事的」Greg說

「有時候我覺得很多人當好人是為了有一天他們做壞事的時候沒有人會懷疑他們」Rosie正在牆上倒立，Cecil抱著Ripper坐在旁邊幫他計時「 Sherlock就常常抓到這種人，平常都在當好人，結果偷走慈善機構的一大筆錢逃到國外去」

「那你還想當好人嗎?」Cecil問

「當然，但我不是為了未來可以不被當成嫌犯」Rosie從牆上下來

「1分鐘58秒」Cecil說，他手上沒有手錶或其他計時工具，但他們都知道他說的一定是準確的「那是為了什麼?」

「因為我不是個混蛋」Rosie撥了他的金髮「你別告訴Greg我在你面前說混蛋」

「如果我真的很生氣的話，Papa允許我說髒話」Cecil撫摸著Ripper柔順的短毛「不過最好不要在我Daddy面前說」

「Cool!」Rosie燦笑，他一直覺得Greg比起 Mycroft更有趣，但最好玩的還是 Sherlock

「我有個問題」Cecil說

「問吧」Rosie抱過Ripper

「你的同學和老師都認識妳很久了，為什麼他們只聽了幾句話就不讓你的朋友和你玩了?」Cecil問

「因為他們沒有自己的想法」Rosie把Ripper放下讓他在地上探索「 Sherlock說大部分的人只會跟著團體走，而且人類最擅長的就是八卦」

「人類最擅長的應該有更好的東西吧?」Cecil問「科學?」

「才不呢，無論專家怎麼說，人們都更相信別人的”我的誰誰誰告訴我…”那種謠言」Rosie說

「也許Daddy才是對的」Cecil說

「什麼對?」Rosie問

「Daddy說大部分的人是金魚，但Papa不這麼想」Cecil說「Daddy說如果人們聰明點他的工作會輕鬆一些」

「但 Sherlock很聰明，他看起來也沒有比較輕鬆啊」Rosie說

「嗯….」Cecil雙手抱胸低著頭認真思考著，如果Uncle Sherlock笨一點，說不定Daddy真的會更輕鬆?可是他想像不了一個笨的Uncle Sherlock

「好難想像啊…」Rosie自己也摸著下巴想像著一個笨的 Sherlock「但是他有時候真的很笨」

「什麼時候?」Cecil問

「不知道，但Dad常常一副很甜蜜的樣子說他是笨蛋」Rosie說

「我Papa也會這樣耶」Cecil說

「但那可是 Mycroft啊」Rosie說，在他認知裡面聰明的頂點就是 Mycroft了

「我不知道，但Papa也會這樣說他，難道”笨”有沒寫在字典裡的意思嗎?」Cecil說

「不曉得，還是說這是結婚的人的通病?」Rosie說「不對不對， Sherlock和我爸沒結婚，所以是戀愛的人的毛病才對」

「唔…我也不知道，可是Lily說過談戀愛的人比較笨」Cecil說「說不定就是在說這個?」

「很有可能，值得觀察一下」Rosie的語氣聽起來像 Sherlock

「可以教我倒立嗎?」Cecil問

「好啊」Rosie把Ripper放回籠子裡以免等等踩到他

「一起去公園…你們在幹嘛啊?!」Greg上樓想帶兩個孩子出去玩，結果就看到Rosie提著Cecil雙腳的奇怪畫面

「幫Cecil學倒立」Rosie說「但都沒辦法成功，我沒抓著的話他就倒下來了」他放下Cecil讓他從地上爬起來

「我想他還沒強壯到可以倒立」Greg哭笑不得的把Cecil叫過來幫他把頭髮重新綁好

「可是我就會啊」Rosie說「 Sherlock教我的」

「你一直比其他孩子強壯啊」John說「Greg要帶你們去公園玩」

「好啊!」Rosie馬上開始找要帶去的球

「我很弱嗎?」Cecil問John

「通常女孩子比男孩子長得更快」John摸了Cecil的頭說「而且每個人成長的速度都不一樣，不用擔心」再說，Rosie真的比其他小孩更強壯，跑步是全班第一.上防身術也學得很快.是班上第二高的女生而且力氣也大，她確實遺傳到了父母生理上最大的優點了「而且你以後應該會比Rosie高很多」

「嘿!我以後一定會比你高!像 Sherlock那樣!」Rosie抗議，她明明知道遺傳是什麼意思，但依然堅信自己會在身高上超越父母

「那你要努力睡覺.吃青菜.喝牛奶了」John說

「Dad你以前都熬夜不吃菜?」Rosie問

「沒有啊」John說出口才發現自己被擺了一道

「可是你還是沒有 Sherlock高啊!」Rosie得意的說，而Greg在旁邊撇過頭偷笑得不能更明顯了

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

<聽力>

Greg下班去日托中心把Cecil接回家，但在後座的Cecil好像沒有因為要回家而顯得開心

「Cecil你怎麼了?」Greg看著不時轉頭一臉困擾的兒子問

「怪怪的」Cecil才三歲，他指著耳朵皺著眉對Greg說「很小聲」

Greg本來都準備換檔開車離開了，現在馬上切回P檔把車停好下車鑽進後座，他坐在Cecil旁邊看了他的耳朵，看起來沒有受傷或發炎

「聲音很小嗎?」Greg問

「對」Cecil想睡覺的揉了眼睛

「Papa說話你聽得到嗎?」Greg問「還是只有一邊很小聲?」

Cecil似乎更受爸爸這樣緊張的樣子影響，他皺著眉比手畫腳的，那也不全是手語，而更接近單純的肢體語言表達，他指著自己耳朵說”這邊”

「這邊聽得到嗎?」Greg在Cecil左耳旁打了響指

「有」Cecil點頭

「這樣呢?」Greg換到右邊，但Cecil停頓了一下才點頭「比較小聲嗎?」

「對」Cecil點頭

「昨天也是這樣嗎?」Greg問

「跟爺爺玩鋼琴的時候就開始了」Cecil說

「所以是三天前開始的…」Greg摸了兒子的頭安撫他，讓他知道他們接下來要先去醫院一趟

「要打針嗎?」Cecil小聲地問

「沒有沒有!」Greg連忙澄清「只是要讓醫生看看你的耳朵」他拿出手機關上車門，避免Cecil聽到他和診所的對話，他告訴接電話的護士自己家庭的遺傳史，還有Cecil說他三天來聽力都受到影響的狀況，護士告訴他可以直接過來，醫生會幫他檢查，Greg也給 Mycroft傳了簡訊讓他知道自己正要帶Cecil去看醫生

Cecil在車上小睡了一會，到診所後Greg還得把他叫醒，Cecil還沒完全醒，所以Greg抱著他進診所報到，他一手抱著孩子騰出手來填初診表格

「他有把東西放進耳朵裡的紀錄嗎?」護士問

「沒有，我們很早就教過他了」Greg說

「大部分來陪醫生玩夾夾樂的孩子都知道不能把東西放進耳朵，但他們還是做了」護士說「有沒有玩具的零件或者小東西不見?」

「我想沒有」Greg搖頭

「Papa我想尿尿」Cecil總算醒了

「廁所在左邊」護士指著走廊左側

Cecil理所當然的自己去了廁所，但這招來了護士的側目，爸爸忙著填表格放三歲的孩子自己去廁所有些不妥

「你不和他一起去嗎?」護士問

「他能自己上廁所」Greg趁機告訴護士「我們沒有跟他說過他可能會失聰這件事，因為他應該不會」

「”應該”?」護士問

「在生他的時候有檢查過他的DNA，他應該沒有這個遺傳」Greg說「可是我母親也說過他有表親是突然有一邊聽不見，然後兩邊的聽力都消失的」

「你別太緊張，他很有可能是把什麼塞進去了而已」護士說

「我看過了，沒有!」Greg斬釘截鐵地說，他拿手機照過但什麼都沒看到

當他和Cecil被叫到準備進診間的時候 Mycroft出現了，他快步跟進了診間，看起來還有點喘

「你說他右邊聽不見?」 Mycroft問

「聽不清楚」Greg說「我寫成聽不見了?」他皺眉，不確定自己剛才急忙之下是不是用字不夠精確

「你只寫了”聽力有狀況”」 Mycroft說

「你是?」醫生看著 Mycroft一臉疑惑

「他是Cecil的爸爸」Greg說「我們都是」

「喔，你好，親愛的我幫你一把好嗎?」醫生抱起Cecil讓他坐在椅子上檢查他的右耳

「你不測試一下他的聽力嗎?」Greg問

「別擔心，我已經知道原因了」醫生用燈照著耳道內部，他笑著放下手上的工具「我知道因為你的家族病史你特別緊張，但你在電話上也說過大部分不是一出生就失聰就是在中年或晚年失聰，這孩子不符合那個模式，所以我認為該從最明顯常見的原因檢查起」

「喔」 Mycroft抹了把臉，他已經知道原因了

「What?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft

「我們的確不建議家長自己幫孩子挖耳朵，因為他們耳道很小，所以每個禮拜都會有幾個孩子因為耳朵堵上了被焦急的父母帶來找我」醫生笑著說「只是耳垢剛好堵住了，像個耳塞一樣，所以他才會聽不清楚」

「Daddy抱」Cecil伸手向 Mycroft撒嬌

「還不行，你先坐好」 Mycroft摸了兒子的頭「醫生要幫你清耳朵」

Cecil是個相當配合的小病人，這年紀的孩子常常需要家長抱著甚至壓制著才能接受治療，他只是不時偷笑說很癢，自己會乖乖地躺在那讓醫生清耳朵

「好啦，聽得清楚嗎?」醫生完工後說

「Yes」Cecil點頭

「不用幫他挖耳朵，太常挖反而會有其他問題」醫生拿了一本教育家長的小手冊給Greg「我本來還以為又是個把玩具塞進耳朵裡的孩子，你後面那些全都是以前從孩子耳朵裡夾出來的」他笑著指Greg背後的櫃子，裡面有像標本一樣被展示出的電池.珠子.磁鐵.玩具碎片.黏土塊等等

「抱歉我太緊張了」Greg嘆了口氣說，他該先想想其他原因的

「情有可原」醫生笑說，他從抽屜拿了一根棒棒糖給Cecil，作為他配合治療的獎勵」但你決定帶他來找我是正確的，如果是異物的話不拿出來可能會跑得更裡面」

「Papa我會聽不見嗎?」他們回到車上時Cecil問

「不會，你只是耳朵堵住了」Greg說

「Papa說奶奶和一些家人變老了就聽不見了」Cecil問「我也會嗎?」

「應該是不會的」Greg說

「Why?」Cecil問

「呃…」Greg不知道要怎麼解釋

「因為在你還是寶寶的時候我們讓醫生檢查過了」 Mycroft說

「Papa嚇到你了嗎?」Greg自責地說，他知道自己的反應太大了讓孩子有些不知所措

「沒有」Cecil搖頭「你聽起來像我摔下椅子的時候」

「那是在擔心你的語氣」 Mycroft說

「那Papa以後會聽不到嗎?」Cecil問

「我不知道」Greg說

「那Daddy知道嗎?」Cecil問

「我也不知道，如果我們請醫生調查，他們也許能給我們一個答案」 Mycroft說「但人活到很老的時候還是會慢慢失去聽力的」

「What!」Cecil瞪大眼看著爸爸

「不過你不用擔心」 Mycroft說「那是很久很久以後了，而且我們還能用手語，你還能寫字，只是換一種說話的方式而已」

Cecil看起來沒有剛才那麼擔心了， Mycroft才繼續說

「所以這兩種說話的方式你都要學會，以後無論Papa怎麼樣了你們都還能像現在一樣說話，知道嗎?」 Mycroft說

“我已經會了”Cecil用手語說

“那你還有很多時間來學習寫字” Mycroft回答

在停紅燈的時候 Mycroft傾身向駕駛座的Greg，沒有對他一臉感動的這件事發表任何意見，他只是把手放在Greg肩上在他嘴角輕吻，讓他知道自己能夠理解他今天受到的驚嚇是其來有自的，還有他也知道對Greg和他的家人來說沒有什麼比有失去與最愛的人溝通的方式更可怕了

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

<Not for kids>

「這個不適合你看」Laskin正在當Cecil和Rosie的保母，Holmes兄弟和安西亞因為某種政治談判出去了，剛才兩個孩子還因為外頭下著大雨不能出去玩而沮喪，現在有餅乾吃就開心了，John值班回來正在洗澡，當Cecil轉到電影台時Laskin就幫他轉台了

「為什麼?」Cecil問「那是什麼電影啊?恐怖片嗎?」

「下午的恐怖片也不會恐怖到哪去的」Laskin說「那是戰爭片」

「你不喜歡戰爭電影嗎?」Rosie問

「確實不喜歡，但我不讓你們看是因為這部分級是12A，要12歲以上的孩子才能看」Laskin說

「我也不能嗎?」Rosie問

「不能，你也還沒12歲啊」Laskin說

「但 Sherlock就會讓我看」Rosie嘟著嘴說

「 Sherlock有自己的規則」Laskin聳肩

「為什麼小孩子不能看?」Cecil問

「因為電影裡的畫面雖然是假的但還是很恐怖，你會看到暴力和可怕的畫面，很逼真的傷口和各種讓小孩子做惡夢的恐怖東西」Laskin拿了一片餅乾丟進嘴裡，Cecil顯然不覺得目前為止聽到的理由有非常大的說服力，很認真地看著他「然後他們可能不敢自己去廁所或者晚上做惡夢就尿床了」

「那的確不該給我看」Cecil點頭，終於被這個理由說服了

「Laskin你以前也是軍人，為什麼不喜歡戰爭片?」Rosie問「Dad說你比他還更厲害」

「什麼是戰爭?」Cecil問

「你能背出英國史上所有國王但你不知道什麼是戰爭?」Laskin問

「我知道是打仗，但為什麼?」Cecil問

「親愛的你這個問題是哲學論文還是人類學的論文開場嗎…」Laskin苦笑「這很複雜，也很簡單，有時候可能只是兩個人的爭執就變成兩個國家甚至很多國家的大戰，有時候是利益受到侵害，比如我偷了你的餅乾或者搶走你的牛奶，或者是因為同盟的關係，就像我打了你的朋友你會來打我一樣，這太複雜了，我想你長大以後才能理解」

「喔」Cecil看著Laskin的表情，得出了”這個問題難度屬於Daddy等級的結論” 「士兵的工作都不一樣嗎?John說他在軍隊當醫生」

「軍醫是軍隊裡的醫生，我是狙擊手」Laskin說

「帥耶!能教我嗎?」Rosie眼睛一亮

「哈哈哈，不行。」Laskin笑了一下說「如果是玩具槍的話我可以教你瞄準」

「那我爸和 Sherlock已經教過我了」Rosie失望的說「我還會用十字弓」

「那部分我覺得你最好別跟別人說比較好」Laskin面有難色的說，這算是Watson-Sherlock式的英才教育吧，他不會說這是Holmes式，因為他上司那位Holmes就絕對不會讓Cecil接觸危險物品

「 Sherlock教你用十字弓?」John穿著居家服拿著毛巾擦頭髮走過來問「什麼時候的事!?」

「Oops」Rosie咬著下嘴唇一臉尷尬，看來這件事連John都不知道

「Rosie?」John雙手交叉在胸前看著女兒

「我們去森林露營的時候，他教我用十字弓射靶子，不過如果 Sherlock不在場我絕對不會碰那東西!我和他說好了!」Rosie舉手發誓

「Fine.」John嘆了一口氣放棄追究，但等 Sherlock處理完那個什麼內閣機密的案子回來他絕對會把那傢伙抓來審問一番「你們在看什麼?」

「其實什麼都沒有，Laskin不讓我們看戰爭片」Rosie說

「我也不想看那個」Cecil說

「你們看卡通吧，那對你們來說應該更有趣」John轉到卡通台去，不過現在正在撥的卡通對兩個孩子來說都太幼稚了，他把遙控器給Rosie讓他自己選

「John也不喜歡戰爭電影嗎?」Cecil轉頭問

「拍得不好的我就不喜歡，來杯咖啡嗎?」John問Laskin

「好啊，謝謝」Laskin順手收走了桌上的空杯幫John拿到廚房水槽去

「他們在看的是什麼?復仇者聯盟?」John聽到爆炸聲後轉頭看到正在洗杯子的Laskin後問「呃…你是沒辦法看的那一種嗎?」

「啊?不是的，我沒有那種PTSD問題，爆炸和槍聲對我沒有影響」Laskin說「只是我不喜歡那種調調」

「話說」John看了一眼孩子們後壓低音量對Laskin問「為什麼是你留下?我該拉上窗簾嗎?」他用眼神示意Laskin他看出他腿上有槍了，還有他腰帶上藏著小刀，他放在沙發上的大衣垂落的樣子非常不自然，裡面肯定藏了槍或者其他武器

「他們可能會試圖用孩子威脅Boss和 Sherlock」Laskin說

「我們內閣什麼時候有人這麼有種了?」John問

「沒有，但他的顧問是個專出瘋點子的神經病」Laskin說

「有必要用到你嗎?」John擔心的問

「如果真的很嚴重的話，我會在對面的屋頂上用瞄準鏡監視這裡，而不是來當保母」Laskin笑著拍了John的肩膀

John加熱了昨晚剩下的披薩來吃，他坐在沙發上吃他這份遲了太久的午餐，本來他在醫院值班時要吃的三明治不知道被誰偷了，想出去買的時候又遇到6名車禍傷患一起被送進來的緊急狀況，所以一直餓著肚子

「有兩個人」John一邊嚼著披薩一邊說「他們走得太慢了，在對面裝成遊客躲在地圖後面」

「那是記者」Laskin說「我們來的時候已經辨識出他們了，每日郵報的菜鳥顯然以為在這裡蹲得夠久就能拿到獨家」

「喔那就好，我還以為是…」John喝了一口飲料把綁匪兩個字吞回去，Rosie正在偷聽他們的對話，他看得出來，那小丫頭的頭歪一邊就是在偷聽，他和 Sherlock故意沒告訴他這件事以免Rosie偷聽時他們還說了什麼不該讓孩子知道的話

「讓他們留在那也好，他們一看就知道是記者，要是有人真的圖謀不軌不會在記者在場時犯案，再說，如果看不出他們是記者的話那肯定是外行人，我們能輕易解決」Laskin眼神是認真的，這是他做為一個軍人的分析，John有時候也會用這種語氣說話，那通常是在指揮急救現場或者和 Sherlock闖進某個案子的暴風眼中心的時候…如果暴風雨下的是子彈.棍子.左右鉤拳和刀鋒的話，那的確是在朝中心接近

Laskin坐在沙發這邊可以直接看到門和樓梯，兩個孩子專心的看他們的英雄電影不需要大人陪，Rosie中間趁著廣告起來跑上樓把Ripper抱下來了，他說”Ripper該看看這個!酷斃了!”，不過那隻天竺鼠只是趴在Rosie或Cecil腿上睡覺而已，有時候被摸得舒服了還會發出啾啾聲

「Aw，How lovely.」Laskin感覺有什麼在扯自己的褲管低頭一看發現是Ripper正在咬他的褲腳，他隨手把天竺鼠抱起來抬頭一看兩個孩子都睡著了，Rosie仰著頭呼呼大睡，Cecil躺在姐姐腿上熟睡著

「 Sherlock說他們早上就玩瘋了，睡個午覺剛好」John幫Cecil蓋上一件外套，微笑著摸了女兒的頭

「他們感情真好」Laskin說

「這是件好事，健康的…我猜這算是手足情誼?」John聳肩「雖然他們是表親但他們很像姊弟」

「你和你姊姊也像這樣?」Laskin問

「Nah，Harry簡直是我的上司，總是讓我做這做那的，而且我們小時候每天都打打鬧鬧的，不像他們這樣相親相愛」John笑著搖頭說

「你有PTSD嗎?」Laskin問「或者對戰爭的畏懼」

「我加入軍隊的原因和你可能很不一樣」John說

「我知道，你追逐戰場，你和Boss第一次見面的時候我在場」Laskin說「在倉庫角落的貨物頂部，拿著麻醉槍對著你」

「喔」John轉頭看他，皺了一下眉說「老實說我完全不驚訝，應該說不是真槍我比較驚訝」

「Boss不打算殺掉 Sherlock每一個可能的室友」Laskin說

「那算是最低要求了」John把電視轉小聲「你為什麼參軍?」

「為了某個目標奉獻」Laskin說「犧牲奉獻是我們家的家族格言，在我祖父那時候是為了猶太人，而我當然是為了英國，再說，那一直是我的夢想」

「Wow，那原因聽起來比我的高尚太多了」John笑了說

「但說到底應該是家庭影響啦」Laskin抓了頭說「我的祖父追殺納粹.我父親是軍人，而我自然也進了軍校，你呢?」

「醫學院的學費不便宜」John說「而且我總是找些危險的事做，一箭雙鵰」

「平民的生活感覺如何?」Laskin問

「我的生活離平民兩個字最近的時候是站在超市10項物品以下的櫃檯前，等著前面那個拿了兩大欄東西的木頭腦搞定自助結帳」John說「我還在支援隊伍裡，我和 Sherlock跟傘兵一樣，隨時都能跳進戰場中」

「一開始很艱難吧?」Laskin問

「可不是嗎」John說「我的手還會顫抖的時候也不能做最基本的縫合，醫院不會允許的，但我試過了，在那種壓力下我的手很穩，我自己都不知道原因，所以 Mycroft說我是在追求戰場的時候我知道他是對的，你呢?怎麼跑去給MI6幹活的?」

「那是機密了」Laskin笑著說「不過一開始他們也不讓我碰狙擊槍，我看起來夠嚇人所以負責護衛工作，但我的醫療紀錄差點讓我沒辦法得到這份工作，還好你的急救做得很好，我的活動能力沒受到影響」

「你運氣是真的很好，但那和我無關，換其他軍醫也能做到，是你剛好沒傷到重要的神經」John謙虛的說

他們站在沙發後面看了一會電視上超級英雄的動作戲場面，Rosie有時候會說夢話，但現在他只是發出了嘟噥聲

「我們經歷過的戰場很不一樣」Laskin說「你還看戰爭電影嗎?」

「剛退伍那段時間不看，現在只有好壞之別而已」John說「你呢?不是因為音效和那些場面嗎?」

「…我以前很喜歡那些電影」Laskin歪頭抓了耳朵後面說「但現在那些電影已經沒有意義了」

「你也是幻滅的那一種人?」John問

「我想我比很多抱著夢想參軍的人更清楚軍隊和戰爭是什麼樣的，畢竟我是第三代的軍人了」Laskin說「那些電影…就算是反戰電影也都在塑造英雄，但說穿了人類喜歡英雄只是因為自己做不出那種犧牲，有英雄的犧牲我們才能過得更好，但我們都不想自己當那個英雄，然而在看這些電影的時候許多人都幻想著自己在面對這種重大的任務.面對危機的時候會是那個英雄，那只是在滿足人類的自戀」

「聖誕節沒有人想看血淋淋的耶穌」John說，他能理解Laskin想說什麼

「如果把那些殺過人後就失去眼中光芒的新兵.傷殘的退伍軍人的自殺和在死前哭喊著母親的敵軍都如實呈現，那麼沒有人會喜歡戰爭片」Laskin說「因為這些人的生命並不會是主軸，電影永遠會製造一個英雄，然後讓他們殞落或者發光，真正的戰場是英雄腳邊的那些小人物經歷的地獄」

「我應該多和清醒的你聊天的」John說，通常他和Laskin聊天都是一群退伍軍人在酒吧喝醉的閒聊

「很無聊吧，這種分析一樣的話題」Laskin說

「不，這其實很令人驚豔，不是說你平常說話沒營養，但我覺得你說得很對」John說「有時候看電影我的確覺得有拍得不好的部分，但我沒有想那麼多」

「我覺得那種電影給孩子看太殘忍了，給大人看又太幼稚了」Laskin說「你想過如果Rosie想參軍你會怎麼樣嗎?」

「他更想當下一個諮詢偵探」John苦笑

「但如果他真的問你了呢?」Laskin看著愣住的John「你在考慮是因為你知道那背後有著什麼樣的代價，還有他將會經歷什麼，而我成長的家庭會馬上鼓勵我繼續堅持下去，因為我的家人非常清楚參軍的意義，而他們這樣普通的孩子只會從電影裡看到那些美化的故事，這也是我不喜歡戰爭電影的原因，他們把浪漫的想法賣給了太多人了」

「確實」John點頭，他見過很多新兵就是抱著憧憬入伍，但很快他們的心靈就變得支離破碎，不幸的是有時候他們的身體也是如此，而那些把參軍當作謀生方式的人往往會咬緊牙撐下去

「”每個人都有能力戰鬥，但不是每個人都適合”」Laskin說「這句話就不是我說的了」

「是你的家人嗎?」John問

「是Boss說的」Laskin張望了一下壓低了音量對John說「他那時候因為開槍射了一個突襲的刺客差點吐出來」

「我以為 Mycroft不會開槍」John有些訝異

「當時會議室裡只有他有槍，近距離的打掉了對方的鼻子，血噴到他臉上去了，他就是這樣對Alex說的，我也是從Alex那聽來的，那時候負責的維安人員全都被撤職了，所以我才會得到這份工作」Laskin說

「安西亞一開始告訴這個的原因是?」John問

「因為我實在很好奇，為什麼連我這個受重傷退伍的人都會錄取」Laskin說

Rosie和Cecil在片尾曲後醒來上樓去玩了，John和Laskin繼續在樓下聊他們的軍旅生涯，還有這次 Sherlock和 Mycroft聯手會把對方的政治生涯埋得多深

「所以你假睡聽他們說話?」Cecil讓Rosie玩自己的頭髮說

「我一開始是真的睡著了，Dad拿遙控器把聲音轉小的時候我才醒的」Rosie說

「聽你形容他們說的話題好複雜的樣子」Cecil說

「我只記得個大概」Rosie說「但就跟我剛才說的差不多」他也省略了一些好像不該讓Cecil這年紀的孩子聽的部分

「你以後會想當軍人嗎?」Cecil問「你比其他男生還勇敢」

「現在應該不想」Rosie說「Dad會非常擔心我」

「我也會」Cecil說

「也許我會去當警察!像Greg那樣!」Rosie彈了一個無聲的響指，他還是沒學會怎麼弄出聲音「這樣我也能和 Sherlock一起工作!」

「不要!你會受傷!」Cecil馬上反駁

「可是我想辦案子~」Rosie失望的說「你不會想冒險嗎?那些工作會很刺激」

「刺激在哪?」Cecil問

「抓犯人啊，追捕他們還有調查案件」Rosie說「 Sherlock有一次自己對付三個綁匪」

「他有受傷嗎?」Cecil問

「有一些，但你該看看那三個傢伙的臉變成什麼樣子」Rosie笑嘻嘻地說

「為什麼不一個一個對付就好?」Cecil問「先知道他們什麼時候會分開，一個一個把他們抓起來就好啦」

「唔…我不知道，但那不是 Sherlock的作風」Rosie說「你不想當警察嗎?」

「Papa受傷我和Daddy都會擔心」Cecil在Rosie指示下把髮圈拿給他「我如果受傷他們會擔心，所以我不會去做危險的工作」

「可是我們做什麼都有可能受傷」Rosie說

「呃…」Cecil歪頭想了一下Rosie說的並沒有錯

「軍人和警察的工作是比較危險，但是醫生也會遇到危險」Rosie說「Dad在急診室也和人打過架，對護士扔東西的笨蛋被他打趴了以後他還要自己檢查那傢伙有沒有腦震盪」他不是很滿意拿Cecil實驗綁出來的辮子就解開了，簡單的幫他綁了個馬尾

「做危險的事有那麼有趣嗎?」Cecil轉頭問

「有些危險的事很有趣啊」Rosie說「你明明就不膽小，以前你還敢爬很高的樹，為什麼這麼擔心這個?」

「我不想要你們死掉」Cecil說

「噢~」Rosie抱了Cecil「你真是個甜心」

「Papa身上就很多疤痕」Cecil說

「我也有啊」Rosie開始指著自己的手肘和膝蓋，告訴Cecil這些是怎麼弄出來的，他還吐出舌頭給Cecil看，雖然已經看不到痕跡了但他曾經跌倒咬到舌頭到醫院縫了好幾針「是因為你那個朋友死掉的關係嗎?你變得不太一樣了」

「也許吧」Cecil說「Papa比較常受傷，我不喜歡他那樣」

「Greg很少受傷啊，你該看看 Sherlock」Rosie說「而且Greg受傷的話 Mycroft比你更生氣」

「Daddy會生氣?」Cecil問

「 Sherlock說過他把誰扔進無底洞讓他見不到明天的太陽，不過我也不知道那個洞在哪」Rosie說

「我覺得那可能是個譬喻?」Cecil說

「但 Sherlock說他掉下去需要花點時間」Rosie說

兩個小孩認真地思考了一下有什麼地方有這麼一個洞，最後得出的結論是”有的話肯定也被大人偷偷拿來丟危險的東西了，所以我們不會知道”

「我還是很害怕你們會受傷或者生病死掉」Cecil說

「我以前也很怕沒人喜歡我」Rosie踩在椅子上從書櫃上層找出偷偷藏起來的糖果分給Cecil「但現在我知道那沒什麼可怕的，不可能全世界的人都喜歡你，而沒有人會永遠不死，所以在他們真的掛掉之前沒什麼好怕的」他捏了包裝紙確認裡面的糖果種類後把軟糖給了Cecil

「 Sherlock受傷你不怕他會死掉?」Cecil問

「我爸會確保他不會掛掉的」Rosie理直氣壯的說「而且人沒那麼容易死掉， Sherlock上次把人扔下樓丟進哈德森太太的垃圾桶裡也沒把那個笨蛋弄死」

「他常常做這種事?」Cecil皺眉

「不一定，有時候下面沒有垃圾桶」Rosie說「如果我們人類有這麼脆弱，我們早就絕種了」

「以前小孩子的夭折率很高，平均壽命很低」Cecil說

「可是還是活下來了啊」Rosie摸摸他的頭說「你爸爸來了」

「你怎麼知道?」Cecil問

「只有警車敢直接停在我們門口」Rosie說著指了窗外閃爍的紅藍燈，那隨著車子熄火消失

Cecil跑下樓給Greg一個大大的擁抱，Greg身後跟著嘴唇破了的 Sherlock

「我看看…倒在地上的嫌犯掙扎時，他的膝蓋意外命中你的嘴巴」Rosie看著蹲下讓他觀察自己的 Sherlock好一會後說出自己的推理

「是手肘，但你進步了，7分」 Sherlock摸摸Rosie的金髮

「 Mycroft呢?」John問

Lsakin把電視轉到新聞台，頭條新聞正好插入

[突發：正因濫用經費接受調查的下議院John Boys議員與其顧問因襲警與洩密被捕，蘇格蘭場發言人…]

新聞上抓著被捕的嫌犯的是Greg和唐納文，記者開始詳述Boys議員對報紙洩密攻擊政敵的種種行徑

「Daddy呢?」Cecil問

「他還在收拾殘局」Greg抱著兒子說，現在首相正在開緊急內閣會議呢

「Papa有受傷嗎?」Cecil問

「撞到了一下而已」Greg說

「明天我可以和Rosie去公園嗎?」Cecil問

「明天是星期二」Greg轉頭看John，John抿嘴搖頭，讓Greg知道Rosie還沒回學校上課「沒問題，但我和Daddy都要忙」

「 Sherlock可以帶他們去」John說

「我父母會很樂意帶他們去」 Sherlock從口袋掏出了開鎖工具和打火機扔進抽屜

「你明天沒事吧」John說

「我有實驗」 Sherlock說

「但Colin應該有工作」John才說到一半 Sherlock就把手機轉過去給他看

「安排好了，明天下午在這裡集合」 Sherlock說，Colin非常爽快地馬上就答應了

\------------------------------------------------------------

「去玩吧，小心別太接近池塘了」Colin在公園長椅上坐下，讓兩個孩子去踢球

Rosie和Cecil在公園踢球，今天是上學日，大部分的孩子都是學齡前的幼兒，所以他們也找不到其他人一起玩

一位來餵鴨子的老太太看他們在湖邊看鴨子就把剩下的麵包給他們，讓他們繼續把倫敦的公園裡的鴨子餵得和鵝一樣胖

「親愛的，你怎麼沒去上學?」老太太問Rosie

「我的同學討厭我，所以我在放假」Rosie說

「喔，親愛的，他們真是惡毒」老太太毫不掩飾心疼的語氣「別在意，以後他們會因為自己的惡毒而沒有朋友的」

「謝謝你」Rosie說，老太太叮囑他們別靠水太近後就拿著他的小包包離開了

「他們討厭你也沒關係」Cecil說「你永遠是我最好的朋友」

「Cecil，你的朋友很少」Rosie說「而且我們還是親戚」

「可是我和Rory或者Ricky他們的關係不像和你這麼好」Cecil說「你不像我的表親」

「我也想知道我是什麼?」Rosie說「我也不是個Holmes」他對著一隻搶食特別過分的鴨子的頭扔了吐司邊「 Sherlock不是我的爸爸，他們沒有結婚，爺爺奶奶也不是我真的爺爺奶奶，我也不知道我媽媽有沒有家人，學校的人也不喜歡我，好像除了221B以外我哪裡都格格不入」

「嗯…221A啊」Cecil說

「哈德森太太不算，其他地方呢」Rosie垂頭喪氣的說

「我不知道，但一定會有適合你的地方」Cecil拿著最後一片麵包抱了高了自己許多的Rosie「你比表親(Cousin)更好，你是我最棒的姐姐(Sister)」

「我不姓Holmes或者Lestrade」Rosie嘟著嘴說

「沒關係，你一樣是我的家人」Cecil說

過了一會Rosie才想到剛才的邏輯有什麼問題

「我的天啊，如果我真的是你的姐姐的話 Mycroft會被我逼瘋的」Rosie陪Cecil餵鴨子時說「而且我一定會無聊死的!」

在唐寧街某個會議室的 Mycroft覺得耳朵很癢，而坐在不遠處長椅上曬著倫敦難得的太陽的Colin看著兩個孩子相親相愛的樣子笑得非常慈祥


	34. Chapter 34

<蘇格蘭度假>

「最近怎麼沒見到你兒子?」唐納文突然發現自家上司中午獨自吃午餐一整個禮拜了，通常他那個三歲的兒子至少會和爸爸一起來送一次午餐

「他和 Mycroft去度假了」Greg吃著外賣的宮保雞丁說

「太過分了吧!怎麼沒帶你去?」唐納文問

「相信我，他拚了命讓我不用去的，我對此感恩到不行」Greg說起這件事彷彿是逃過被空投到火山裡的命運一樣感激

「最近也沒大案子，為什麼不跟著去啊?」John把 Sherlock”借用”的一張記憶卡拿來還給Greg「那裏面的證據齊全了，你們可以順便把另一個中盤商的搜索另也申請了」

「我就不問你他是怎麼拍到交易過程的了」Greg把記憶卡收起來「本來對方邀請的是我們全家，但那種地方我絕對待不下去，所以 Mycroft就替我拒絕了，說我有重要的案子，還好對方不勉強」

「能帶3歲孩子參加的8月的行程能差到哪去?去北極看極光?」唐納文問

「下雨天去戶外健行打獵」Greg說「啊，就是那」他指著正好撥著新聞的電視說

[女王與王室成員歡迎首相夫妻加入巴摩拉城堡晚宴，據消息指出….]

「…」John張著嘴看著新聞畫面「Is that…Colin???」

「WHAT!?」唐納文毫無掩飾的叫出來

「噓!」Greg讓他們小聲點

「 Mycroft帶著Cecil去和女王過暑假?!」唐納文把Greg辦公室門關上「Holy shit那地方不是連柴契爾都待不下去嗎?」

「繁文縟節.老傳統還有上流社會那一套?我想Colin和 Mycroft這兩個伊頓畢業的可以融入得很好」Greg攤手「而且 Mycroft說他不是第一次去了，Cecil那麼小應該只知道他去了一個漂亮的地方而已」

「我怎麼不訝異他以前就去過了」John扶額「Colin和Elena都去啦」他看著新聞上記者講八卦似的說消息指出Troy Holmes首次受邀參與並會為王室及貴賓演奏

「似乎是某個公主的愛好，透過 Mycroft邀請的，Colin想都沒想就答應了」Greg嘆氣

「還好 Sherlock不會被邀請到這種場合」John說

「他們還記得那個菸灰缸」Greg說

「什麼菸灰缸?」唐納文問

「喔天啊，他們有注意到?」John瞪大眼看著Greg

「 Mycroft肯定他們有發現，管事的有些怨言，但實際上的屋主不在乎」Greg說，也就是說女王不在乎一個菸灰缸，但白金漢宮有不少人想拿煙灰缸在 Sherlock頭上開個洞

「你們居然偷女王的東西!」唐納文幾乎是有些欽佩的瞪著John

「我沒有，只有 Sherlock」John舉起雙手說

「聽說那地方很不錯，雖然我沒有再開放季節去參觀過」唐納文說

「看你問的是誰， Mycroft也不喜歡那裡」Greg說

「陰森古堡和藍血人*，我還以為他上伊頓已經讓他習慣這種世界了」John笑了一聲說，雖然 Sherlock上的是哈洛公學也差不到哪去，但 Mycroft的學長是王子.親王和首相

(*藍血人指的是有貴族血統或出身者)

「別忘了，他恨死他的同學們了」Greg說「他不喜歡戶外運動也不喜歡打獵，只是現在他的職位比較閒沒有藉口了，他不得不去」

「你該跟著去的，這種機會可難得了」唐納文開玩笑的說「想像那些大貴族被你的吃相震驚的模樣」

「哈哈哈，想像一下那會多尷尬」John笑了出來

「對，所以 Mycroft一開始就替我拒絕了」Greg對兩個沒良心大笑的朋友兼同事翻了白眼，他知道自己邊工作邊吃東西時是什麼德性所以懶得反駁唐納文「既然你這麼閒，把這送到巴茨去」他把一個文件夾拋給唐納文「我知道你現在沒事做，我看過你的桌子了，上面什麼的沒有」

「好吧，八卦的代價」唐納文聳肩拿起文件夾去跑腿了

Mycroft去了一周，回來的時候他站在玄關深吸一口氣後嘆了一口長長的氣，Cecil很開心地跑來找Greg抱抱，這幾天他只和Greg打過電話， Mycroft閉上眼站在原地好像正在把精神上的沉重負擔隨著鞋子一起脫下

「好玩嗎?」Greg蹲下問Cecil

「好玩，有鴨子!小河很漂亮!」Cecil開心的說

「有鴨子啊?」Greg抬頭看了 Mycroft，那些鴨子八成就是晚餐的材料

“他沒看到打獵的部分，他和其他太小的孩子留在城堡內交給保母照顧” Mycroft用手語回應

「Daddy很累的樣子，你要不要先和Papa去洗澡?」Greg說

「好」Cecil抱著Greg的脖子被抱到一樓的浴室去， Mycroft提著行李上樓去了，他顯然在這七天內徹底被耗盡了對人類的耐心和假笑，如果可能的話他接下來一周可能誰都不想見了，當然了，兒子和老公以及安西亞除外

Greg敲了浴室的門在得到 Mycroft的回應後開門進去

「頭痛好點嗎?」Greg站在浴缸邊問，他一看到 Mycroft進門時皺眉的表情就知道他老毛病犯了，浴室裡因為蒸氣變得濕熱溫暖

「好多了」 Mycroft在回家的路途上就因為體溫下降而開始頭痛，泡個熱水澡通常能舒緩這種原因造成的頭痛

「Colin沒跟你一起回來?」Greg問

「我提早回來了」 Mycroft說「我讓E替我打電話找了點藉口讓我回倫敦，以前我也都待上一兩天就用工作開脫了，在那裡待一周實在不是令人愉快的體驗」

「每個人都高雅有禮的聊天氣反而是你的惡夢?」Greg笑

「不能無視言之無物的高談闊論者，還得專心聽他們製造的雜音而且必須表現得樂在其中?我寧可和你在歐冠爭奪戰去運動酒吧」 Mycroft把一條沾了熱水的毛巾蓋在眼睛上，仰著頭靠在浴缸邊

「相信我，你會馬上後悔的」Greg笑著說「你以前每年都會受邀嗎?」

「當然不是，我很忙」 Mycroft說「通常換首相的那年我都會受邀」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「內閣秘書的餿主意，某位首相徹底在女王與賓客面前搞砸了自己的形象成了大家的笑柄，不幸的是還傳到艦隊街*去了，他給幾個當主編的學弟打電話才封住了消息」 Mycroft說「他認為這樣至少有一名代表公務體系的人能挽回顏面並無時無刻提醒首相他該怎麼應對」負責挽回顏面的這位先生本人正泡在熱水裡試圖溶解過去七天假笑帶來的壓力，而這些壓力還不是因為首相造成的，現任首相也是個伊頓畢業生，那對夫妻能完美融入貴族的交際中「今年是因為我沒藉口拒絕，而那位夫人希望我帶家人一起前往」

(*艦隊街:等於報社和媒體)

「這是為什麼?」Greg問

「因為以前他也這樣邀請Rudi」 Mycroft說「他負責維安自然會在現場，熟識之後便得到邀請，而名目上我是他的兒子，所以我很久以前就去過了」

「你當時多大?」Greg問

「13歲，見到不少同學的家長，還有一個老師，但我不喜歡那個地方，還有那些戶外活動」 Mycroft說「之後就是二十多歲的時候了，因為工作的關係」他捏了捏脖子舒緩頭痛「Cecil睡了?」

「他洗完澡就沒電了」Greg把手泡在熱水裡說「他在那真的不無聊嗎?」

「有幾個大他幾歲的孩子在，還有幾個專業的保母，而且他喜歡柯基」 Mycroft說

「他參加這種活動不會太小嗎?」Greg把手泡熱了後替 Mycroft按摩後頸， Mycroft發出享受放鬆的嘆息聲

「所有人都對他讚許有加，很少會有三歲小孩表現得這麼好」 Mycroft說「還有他因為彈鋼琴得到了不少點心，這幾天他吃了很多甜食」

「誰讓他彈的?這種場合會讓小孩子碰樂器嗎?」Greg皺眉，他手法雖然不專業，但 Mycroft頭痛時會按摩的位置他大約都知道

「我父親」 Mycroft說「對一群無聊的老人來說一個小孩的表演比國家交響樂的專業樂師更有娛樂性，尤其是只要稍微指導一下就能演奏一種新樂器的小孩」但Cecil確實玩得很開心，這種無傷大雅的餘興節目也讓大家有放鬆的機會，而且賓客和主人搭話的對象自然會變成同樣有音樂才華的Colin，他這個父親可以當一會隱形人不用假笑

「之前John看到新聞還說他以為你會很習慣那種場合，一堆上流社會的藍血人的場合」Greg笑著說

「習慣與喜歡是兩回事，我很習慣我中學的同學們的行為和內閣成員的愚蠢，但我不能更討厭他們了」 Mycroft說「哦那裡」

「這?」Greg在剛才按過的位置加重了點力道

「對，謝謝」 Mycroft感激的說，自己其實很難在這個角度按摩到後頸與頭部之間的穴道，因為自己出力的話肌肉會跟著緊繃，按摩的效果會變差

「我們在聊的這件事還真是有夠不真實的」Greg忍不住吐槽

「我的頭痛卻是真的」 Mycroft說

「還好你替我找藉口開脫了」Greg說「如果我去了你可能以後都不會受邀了」

「如果他們真的堅持要你去我也無法拒絕，但哈利本就預期你會拒絕，只是出於禮貌必須邀請配偶，明年我想他們會只邀請我父母吧，明年希望他們能邀請更受歡迎的人」 Mycroft說「有智慧和禮貌而且受王室喜愛也敬重王室的」

「比如Stephen Fry?」Greg說「那個哈利到底是什麼職務? Sherlock接受艾琳.艾德勒的案子也是他委託的吧」

「他是陛下的私人秘書的秘書，原本也是MI5的，他的上級退休後他自然會是下一任的秘書，至於Mr.Fry…我會讓哈利把他的電話放在清單第一位的」 Mycroft說著坐起身轉頭親吻Greg「謝謝，我感覺好多了」

「不客氣」Greg回吻了他「要來杯熱奶茶嗎?這麼晚了我會多加些牛奶，以免讓你睡不著」

「如果不麻煩的話」 Mycroft說「糖就不用了」

「了解」Greg親了 Mycroft的額頭，離開浴室後他特地繞回來把 Mycroft的浴袍放在洗手檯上，這總比浴巾更保暖些

「Myc?這是什麼?」Greg隔天起得比較早就幫 Mycroft整理行李箱，拿出了一個厚重的信封袋

「絕對禁止外流的照片」 Mycroft翻了個身把自己裹進柔軟的棉被裡繼續睡「至少十…二十年內禁止」他說夢話似含糊地說

「Wha..?」Greg皺眉，為什麼會有這種東西?這應該不是 Mycroft工作相關的照片，所以他打開看了一下

“Cecil和柯基，一些小孩和幾個保母，Cecil抱著小提琴笑得很開心的樣子，啊，抱著Cecil讓他摸馬的是首相夫人吧，首相在後面和誰聊天的樣子…Cecil哪來這種衣服的? Mycroft的確說了會準備一些合適的服裝帶去，不過Cecil的行李裡面沒這幾件啊，那到底是去哪了?”Greg看著相片想著，直到他翻出幾張和Cecil一起出現在照片上的是同時存在於他錢包裡的英鎊以及郵票上的人的合照他就僵住了

這的確是不能外流的照片，只有柯基和馬或樂器的那幾張還能放到普通相簿裡，這幾張有城堡主人與家人入鏡的…….

「你看過照片了?」 Mycroft兩個多小時後睡飽了下樓問

「那些普通照片我整理進相簿裡了，剩下那些一看就知道不能外流的我留在信封袋裡了，看你要怎麼處置」Greg煎著蛋說「我參加過不少得保密的會議和案子，但那些東西是另一個世界等級的問題，你是專家，你處理」

「那沒什麼好處理的，當作普通家庭出遊照片收好就行了」 Mycroft幫Greg泡了杯甜度適中的奶茶「Cecil還沒起床?」

「他在房間畫畫」Greg說「誰的普通家庭出遊照片會有女王?」他把雞蛋和炒蘑菇跟烤土司分成兩人分端上桌

「運氣好的遊客和某些家庭會有」 Mycroft說

「Cecil~吃午餐了」Greg懶得繼續吐槽 Mycroft把這說得好像不得不陪上司打高爾夫一樣這件事，Cecil拿著一張他畫的柯基爬上餐椅， Mycroft看得出那是柯基，但Greg看來那更像是一條長了眼睛和耳朵的吐司

\--------------------------------------------------------

<好的開始?>

「他們沒問題吧?」Greg把Cecil送進小學的時候站在校門口看著Rosie牽著Cecil去他所屬的特殊班級，兩個孩子很興奮的樣子，但Greg實在不放心

「Rosie上學第一天中午就自己跑回家了」John說

「喔，我記得那件事，他還自己叫了計程車」Greg說

「還好有哈德森太太在家，不然我們都不在家」John一副看過大風大浪的樣子說「Cecil沒問題的，他們那個班級學生不多，而且負責的都是專家」

「希望他不會吵著回家」Greg說「我得去上班了」

「放學的時候我會順便把Cecil帶回去的」John說，他們已經說好了Cecil和Rosie一起回221B，晚點Greg會來接他

「謝啦」Greg看了震動的手機「我真的得走了，有命案」

「這麼早就開始殺人?」John說

「昨天晚上死的，剛才被發現」Greg說

「怎麼知道是昨晚死的?」John問

「因為這個人倒掛在圍牆的監視器前面，天曉得他怎麼卡上去的」Greg聳肩

「孩子們，今天是你們第一天認識彼此，大家上來自我介紹吧?」負責這個班級的是個年輕的女老師「我先來，我是Miss.Door，我是你們的老師，也是你們作測驗時見過的那位老教授的學生，親愛的你有問題嗎?你叫..Cecil」他看了舉手的孩子的名牌說

「Miss.Door你的名字是什麼?」Cecil問

「我的全名是Anna Joan Door」他還把自己的姓名拚給孩子們聽，這些孩子裡有幾個已經會寫自己的名字了，而Door老師記得這個孩子是被教授反覆拿出會談影片研究的那個小天才，他比其他孩子個子小一點而且留長髮所以很容易就能被認出「你呢?」

「Cecil」Cecil說

「你的全名是什麼呢?」

「Caecilius Sherlock Lestrade-Holmes」Cecil說完還拼一遍給老師聽

「那真長」一個小女孩說

「你好啊，Cecil」Door決定以後避免用全名來稱呼孩子們，讓學生們能用名字或小名記住彼此比較實際「下一個有人要自願嗎?」一個黑髮的女孩舉手後老師點了他

「Gina」黑髮的女孩有著健康的小麥色膚色和綠色的眼睛「Georgina Ringriver」

「你好啊，Gina」老師一個一個的讓學生們自我介紹，有幾個害羞的孩子留到最後在老師的鼓勵下小小聲的說出了自己的名字，有三個孩子說話的口音比較重，其中一個言語發展遲緩咬字不清，這些孩子都會需要額外的幫助

這個班級只有十幾個學生，他們都是獨生子女，來自不同的家庭背景，有Cecil那樣已經超越小學生程度的優異學生(事實上Door更希望教授把他送去給Dr.Foy研究他和普通孩子的差異，他聰明過頭了)，有幾個孩子目前還不會數到十，字母只能寫到M或者寫了MMOVQR這種錯誤答案的孩子也不少，大多是忙碌的雙薪家庭的新手家長的孩子

“只是一些普通的五歲小孩而已，還有五年級的好孩子們會來當他們的學伴，這不會太難的”Door小姐天真的這麼想，她對孩子的性質還不夠了解，孩子的特性便是他們總是出乎你意料之外.很會散播病菌而且一旦無人監管他們就會用他們的小腦袋和小手給你帶來巨大的麻煩────換句話說，人類兒童和浣熊差不多，只是浣熊自己知道要洗手，而小湯米在挖完耳屎後會把手指放進右邊的同學的嘴巴，而那隻被他挖的耳朵是他對面的同學的

「呃…請問學校發生什麼事了?」Greg來接Cecil的時候問非常困窘的女老師「Miss….」他一時間想不起老師姓什麼

「Door」看起來精神十分疲乏的女老師說「我真的很抱歉第一天就發通知給各位家長，Mr.Lestrade你來的正好，其他家長會晚點來接孩子我就直接和你說吧」他抹了把臉

「叫我Greg就好，是Cecil怎麼了嗎?」Greg拿著那張通知單，他還沒讀上面的內容，但已經看到特大字寫的”請聯絡班導師”

「不不不，不是他，是今天來當學伴的五年級生」老師深呼吸後說「有個沒參加學伴計畫的男孩跟著朋友溜進來了」

「…然後他在下課時間坐在溜滑梯上對四分之三的小朋友說寶寶是怎麼製造出來的」Greg皺著眉看著通知單上的字句念了出來「啊?」他抬頭對著老師不自覺的冒出了充滿疑惑的一個喉音

「我當時帶一個尿褲子的孩子去了廁所，我知道這不是藉口，但當Zig…我們一個五年級的學伴男孩跑來找我的時候已經太遲了，我到場時有一部分孩子非常困惑，另一半在問各種問題，還有大喊很噁心的幾個孩子，今天孩子回去可能會需要你們解釋一些問題，如果你們需要專業的建議隨時可以打給我，我知道不同家庭對這方面教育有不同的方針所以我尊重各位的選擇沒有在班上統一解釋」Miss.Door看起來簡直要現場蒸發了，過去一個小時他都在向家長們交代上學第一天就發生的意外

「OK」Greg反而笑了出來「這還不是男孩在遊樂場上能討論的事情裡最糟糕的，那個五年級的元凶呢?」他看了通知單的內容其實那孩子基本上沒講錯，他顯然是從哥哥那知道了性行為是什麼，而且覺得其他人的反應很有趣便到處講了

「他和他的小共犯一起被留校察看，他們的父母保證他們會被禁足很長一段時間，那個偷帶他進來的學伴被從這個計畫移除了，有另一位孩子會替補」Miss.Door說

「Cecil有問很多問題嗎?」Greg問

「他…他很冷靜，但有幾個孩子大哭大叫喊著”媽咪說我是從花朵裡長出來的”還有”我媽咪絕對不會做那麼噁心的事情”，所以他可能有些問題但被其他孩子的聲音蓋過了」Door說

「很艱難的第一天啊」Greg其實開始同情這個老師了

「我真的很抱歉，啊，有其他家長來了，Ziggy請你帶Cecil過來好嗎?」老師喊了一個穿制服的男孩，那孩子有張小臉和圓圓的大眼鏡，他的近視挺嚴重的，看起來是個文靜的男孩

「你真的是Cecil的Dad嗎?」Ziggy問

「我是啊」Greg微笑

「可是Cecil說他的爸爸是紅棕色的頭髮，你是白髮」Ziggy懷疑的說

「喔，他說的是他Daddy，他叫我Papa」Greg解釋

「原來如此，跟我家一樣」Ziggy點頭「Cecil等下就過來了，他在幫同學找東西」

「你怎麼還沒回家?」Greg問，小學部的課後活動也都已經結束了，這些學伴是在課後活動和課餘時間來這邊參加特殊班級的活動的

「我爸爸他們工作比較晚，所以有時候我會留下來幫老師的忙」Ziggy推了眼鏡，Greg總覺得Ziggy有點眼熟，大概是因為他的大眼鏡，他長得很像那些影劇作品裡會出現的小書蟲

「Papa~」Cecil揹著書包提著小餐袋跑向Greg，書包對他來說太大了所以他跑起來像是舉著大餅乾碎片的螞蟻一樣有些搖晃

「上學好玩嗎?」Greg牽著Cecil離開時正好看到Miss.Door和一位相當典雅的女性解釋今天發生的事情，那位穿著黑色長裙的媽媽抿著嘴睜大著眼看著老師解釋這一連串烏龍是怎麼發生的，但那位媽媽的表情更像是在思考自己要怎麼向五歲女兒解釋”你是從冰箱裡來的”這個故事和現實的衝突

“冰箱是個奇特的選擇”Greg忍不住想，Cecil上車後就問Greg能不能放他喜歡的曲子，現在Cecil最喜歡的是Doctor Who的曲子<Long Song>，感謝老天他從來就不對Baby shark特別著迷

Mycroft在開會時收到Greg的簡訊，看了一眼後他的鋼筆在公文上戳出一片墨漬，財相緊張的倒抽一口氣看著 Mycroft，彷彿被掠食者盯上而停止動作的鳥

「Mr.Holmes你覺得這筆預算有什麼問題嗎?」財相問

Mycroft不著痕跡的收起半點人類情緒抬頭看了財相，如果有什麼比禿了的刺蝟更無助，那就是這位戴著假髮的財相了

「…我想，我們的確可以重新思考這部分合約的協調…事實上，我認為我們不該有這筆開銷，我們可以直接找地區供應商」一位文官說「有益地區小企業發展」

「我沒有意見」 Mycroft低頭繼續看公文，坐在旁邊的安西亞保持著他一貫禮貌的微笑做著紀錄，他很好奇Sir到底收到什麼簡訊，但她有預感他遲早會從探長那聽到的

Mycroft回家的時候Greg早就和Cecil一起吃完晚餐，連澡都洗好了

「聽說在學校發生了很特殊的…狀況」 Mycroft說

「Gina說他是她媽媽從冰箱裡找到的」Cecil在沙發上抱著一個裝滿葡萄的碗一邊吃一邊說「Tom說他爸媽是從醫院把他帶回來的，所以他相信醫生會組裝寶寶」

Greg和 Mycroft看了彼此一眼後由Greg開口

「咳嗯…」Greg在Cecil旁邊坐下「關於你今天聽到的那些話你有什麼想問的嗎?」

「為什麼其他人的爸媽要說謊?」Cecil問

「Well…」Greg抿嘴，他現在覺得也許當作這件事沒發生會更容易「有些人覺得小孩子不需要太早知道寶寶是從哪裡來的」

「但人類不是卵生或者樹上長出來的，他們應該要知道這點吧?」Cecil說的是其他小孩

「嗯… Mycroft你說呢?」Greg把炸彈傳給了 Mycroft

「不是所有小孩都跟你一樣聰明」 Mycroft直白的說「你知道你是從哪裡來的」

「當然知道」Cecil說，他知道自己是由Aunty Amy生下的，而且Lily和他有血緣關係，也知道試管嬰兒是什麼，他在看動物紀錄片時看到利用冷凍的受精卵復育野馬時還說自己和那隻小馬一樣

「有其他問題嗎?」Greg清了喉嚨問「什麼想說的都可以，或者和同學有關的問題」

「他們很好笑」Cecil拿起一顆葡萄舉到 Mycroft嘴邊要給他吃， Mycroft用眼神提醒了他，不能趁他張嘴的時候對準他喉嚨丟食物，那種遊戲Greg也許愛玩，但對他來說沒那麼有趣，上次還讓他被巧克力噎到了，所以Cecil只是乖乖的把葡萄放進爸爸嘴裡「大家都覺得sex聽起來很噁心或者滑稽，在我旁邊的Kate還因為那個男生說所有人都是那樣製造出來的而哭了，他還問我為什麼沒反應，好像我該跟著哭一樣」

「那你怎麼說?」Greg希望Cecil沒有從那個五年級嘴裡聽到太多錯誤的觀念

「我爸爸們和那無關，所以他的嘲笑對我沒用」Cecil理所當然地笑了說「而且我真的是醫生製造出來的，他太笨了不知道什麼是試管嬰兒」

「咳咳」 Mycroft被葡萄嗆到了，考慮到他兒子剛剛說的是”我雙親沒有性生活”這種發言，他嗆到的非常合理

「喔!你還好嗎?」Greg很誇張地站起來幫 Mycroft拍背打斷了這場不知道會衝到哪的對話，而且Cecil所說的話背後的意思正和坐在積水的長椅上一樣逐漸讓Greg坐立難安，喔他媽的，他兒子是得出了因為他是代孕的試管嬰兒所以他兩個爸爸沒有性關係是理所當然的結論嗎?耶穌他媽的上帝啊，那個五年級的不該被禁足，他應該被沒收所有3C產品並禁止上網一整年才對

「Daddy你還好嗎?」Cecil很擔心的問

「咳還好咳咳」 Mycroft幾乎是用擠的說

「Cecil你能去餐桌把Daddy的杯子拿來嗎?那裏面有茶你要小心點」Greg說

「就讓他那麼想吧，這個話題比你的檔案更該封印個20年」在Cecil離開的時候Greg立刻說

「他只把這個當作動物星球的衍生話題，咳咳..該死那顆葡萄太酸了」 Mycroft難受的說

「該死的是那個五年級的死小孩」Greg說

「也許讓他提前上學不是好主意」 Mycroft說

「相信我，John聽到Rosie開黃腔的時候比你還想殺人」Greg馬上換上微笑從回來的Cecil手上接過茶杯給 Mycroft

「Daddy沒事嗎?」Cecil問

「我沒事」 Mycroft喝掉了一整杯茶後說「謝謝」

「不客氣」Cecil爬上沙發鑽到 Mycroft懷裡撒嬌

「這個話題其實不適合和陌生人討論，在餐桌上也是」 Mycroft說，希望避免剛學到屍體腐敗過程的 Sherlock在餐桌上滔滔不絕的說著令人想茹素的細節的慘案

「Yeah，Danny說過廁所的東西可能很好笑但在餐桌上說會讓人反胃」Cecil說

「他什麼時候說的?」Greg問

「上次聖誕節他在早餐時拿Nina正在吃巧克力鬆餅開玩笑說那是大便口味，結果被Nina和Rory壓在地上拿枕頭打的時候」Cecil說，而且Danny完全沒有要去救他的雙胞胎哥哥的意思

「…Well，我想那算是廁所玩笑的一部分」 Mycroft說，下半身和廁所的確是有關的，而且他也希望這個話題可以到此為止，如果是普通五歲小孩那倒沒問題，但Cecil如果追根究柢起來他們今天就有數不完的問題要回答了

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

<普通不凡>

「你終於開始上學了，有交到朋友嗎?」Colin問孫子

「嗯!」Cecil坐在爺爺對面吃點心，今天放學是爺爺奶奶來接他「不過我還不知道他們是不是好朋友，但是大家都很有趣」

「真的啊!」Elena驚喜地說，他兩個兒子就從來沒給過任何同學半點正面評價，最高的讚美是”那個沒有造成我的困擾”，Elena承認，他那兩個男孩一點都不可愛「有誰呢?」

「Ziggy Brooker是我的學伴，Miss.Door說他是五年級裡最聰明的男孩，他也喜歡Doctor Who，不過他有氣喘所以不能和我們一起玩遊戲」

「這樣啊，真是可惜」Colin吃了口鹹派說

「Kate很愛哭，不過他喜歡畫畫，所以我們會一起畫畫」Cecil說「但是他都把西瓜畫在樹上，西瓜才不長在樹上」

「畢竟現在很多小孩不知道食物怎麼來的」Elena說

「我小時候也以為鳳梨長在土裡」Colin笑著說「鳳梨的形狀就像該從土裡拔出來一樣，我哥哥因此買了一本植物百科給我」

「爺爺的哥哥?」Cecil問「我沒有見過他吧?」

「嗯，你只能看照片了，他在你爸爸還很年輕的時候就過世了」Colin溫柔的微笑著說， Mycroft和他說過Cecil還沒完全從Jessy過世的衝擊中走出來「我們有時候會談論他，他是個很棒的人」

「你會想他嗎?」Cecil問

「當然，但隨著時間過去我只會懷念他的好」Colin說「還有其他同學嗎?」

「我不喜歡Gary，他很粗魯，不過Nish會講別的語言，他的英語不太好，我想把他的語言學起來，也許要花點時間，因為他很少說話，不過他已經會拼寫了」Cecil說

「Nish…那應該是個印度名字，但他也可能是施里蘭卡來的」Colin想了一下說「還有嗎?」

「Gina很會唱歌，而且他的媽媽跟Daddy一樣會拉大提琴，也會彈鋼琴，但是Miss.Door不讓我們去音樂教室玩」Cecil說「Daddy和Papa今天很忙嗎?」

「你Daddy這陣子都很忙你也知道的，你Papa的話…」Colin指了咖啡廳的電視「你看，很努力工作呢」電視上是Greg帶著銬上手銬的嫌犯走出大樓的影像，他今天收尾了一起案子，是詐保慣犯，如果他沒有對自己的繼女下手的話也許他永遠不會被發現

「今天我要和你們回家嗎?」Cecil問「Rosie會來嗎?」

「Rosie不會來， Sherlock和John在家，你可能會在我們家過夜」Colin故意張望了一下後在Cecil耳邊說悄悄話「有買你喜歡的小蛋糕喔」

「Yeah!」Cecil歡呼後馬上降低音量然後自己和爺爺互相比了個”噓”的手勢「謝謝爺爺」他小聲地說並伸手抱著爺爺的脖子在他臉頰上親了一下

Elena和Colin雖然很愛自己的兒女，但依然會為了家裡終於有天真單純可愛的兩個孩子而感謝上帝，即使其中一個小學四年級就會解剖青蛙，另一個現在可能已經能上高中也一樣

「你在看什麼呢?」Colin問看著咖啡廳櫥窗外的Cecil

「那個人很奇怪」Cecil指著對面的路人，那是個戴著帽子和墨鏡的年輕人

「他怎麼了嗎?」Colin問

「他要跑了但還沒跑」Cecil說

接著那個年輕人在一台摩托車出現在街角時衝進了路邊的手機店，一場搶案光天化日之下發生了，在店員反應過來前那個年輕人就抓著一袋子贓物再度衝出店外，俐落地跳上了摩托車逃逸

「我的天啊」Colin說「Elena快報警」

「對面發生了什麼事嗎?」服務生端來咖啡時看到這桌的兩位老人家都站了起來看著對面，還有外頭傳來的警鈴聲都讓原本對外頭發生的搶案毫無知覺的食客們轉頭張望

手機店的店員跑了過來向咖啡廳解釋剛才他們被搶了，搶匪只是衝進來搶走了所有展示品就馬上逃走了，這種搶案近年來越來越常見了

「有人看見什麼嗎?」手機店員問「你們的監視器是好的嗎?」

「是好的，但沒有朝著你們，你們沒受傷吧?」咖啡廳老闆問

「我們很好，但肯定得跟保險公司沒完沒了了」手機店員嘆氣

「老兄我請你喝一杯吧，你每天早上喝的那種如何?」老闆說

「謝謝，你人真好，警察應該快來了」店員說

「這對老夫妻看到了全部的過程」服務生說

「你們怎麼發現的?」店員問

「是我們的孫子說那個人很奇怪的」Colin指著正在偷吃奶奶的檸檬蛋糕的Cecil說

「他怎麼知道?」店員問

「他說那個人很奇怪我們就看了一下，然後搶案就發生了」Elena說「喔天啊，我要是有仔細看就好了，我沒辦法提供多少訊息」

「那台機車的排氣管壞了」Colin說

「你怎麼知道?」服務生問

「聲音不對」Colin說

「我覺得你們應該問問我們的孫子，他很細心」Elena說

「Cecil剛才那兩個人你記得多少?」Colin問

「跑步的人和Papa一樣高」Cecil從自己的蛋糕裡挑出他不喜歡的核桃「騎車的人和Uncle Sherlock一樣高，跑步的人穿藍色的連帽衣，上面有一個骷髏頭，穿黑色的長褲和紅色的鞋子，騎車的人全身都是黑的，但是他的安全帽是藍色的」

「你幾歲?」店員問，這麼小的孩子的證詞不一定可靠

「五歲」Cecil說

「他記得他看過的所有東西」Colin說

「Sure.」店員和老闆都不相信，畢竟要是所有祖父母說的都是真的，那麼所有人的兒孫都是天使和天才了

「我們是認真的，你可以考考他」Elena皺眉說

「他剛才有看菜單嗎?」老闆問

「當然有」Colin問

「孩子，左邊第一排數下來第五個咖啡是什麼?」老闆拿起一張菜單問

「不是咖啡，是伯爵紅茶」Cecil說

「的確是」老闆把菜單給店員看後聳肩「你還有看到什麼嗎?」

「Harry.John.68Alpha.Orange」Cecil說

「什麼?」店員皺眉和其他大人四目相對

「JH68AO啊」Cecil說「Papa都這樣記車牌的」

「等等!你記住了車牌!??」店員叫

「他停在那裏的時候我有看到」Cecil指著街角

「那你一開始為什麼不說?!」老闆問

「你們沒有問我啊」Cecil聳肩

“我本來預期這句話至少要等個10年我才有機會在他溜出去夜遊時說──我們兒子進警局了”-G

“WHAT NOW”-M

“目擊一場搶案，我現在在分局陪他做筆錄，他在警局很自在，你父母也是目擊者”-G

“他們沒有被波及吧?”-M

“沒有，但Cecil很難解釋為什麼他提前預知了搶案發生，我只能向警員們解釋他對別人的肢體語言很敏感”-G

“我沒有特別教他這種技巧”-M

“我知道你沒有，他現在在和女警玩遊戲，他們在測試他的記憶力有多好，他等等會帶著這間警局所有女警的電話號碼和半個倫敦分局的電話號碼上床睡覺”-G

“你的工作?”-M

“暫時交給唐納文了，晚上我得加班了，他會住在你父母那”-G

“了解，會議即將開始，暫停通訊”-M

\---------------------------------------------------------

<小意外/ Family friend-ish >

「你好，我是Colin Holmes，Cecil的祖父」Colin拿著一個紙袋敲了教師辦公室的門

「你好，我是Cecil的老師，我姓Door」Door和Colin握手時看著這位老先生覺得他很眼熟「請問我們見過嗎?」

「我有時候會因為工作出現在各種地方」Colin微笑「Cecil呢?」

「他躲起來了」Door說「他現在不想從廁所出來」

「只是小小的意外，沒什麼的」Colin說「五歲小孩這樣很正常」

「但上學第五天就在午睡時間尿褲子對孩子來說非常尷尬甚至會影響他們在學校的表現，還好其他同學都睡得很熟所以沒發現」Door說

「他最近很少尿床了」Colin說

「他說有幾個孩子不想喝午餐的牛奶所以給他了，我想那就是主因」Door說「我把褲子拿去給他吧」

「我可以去安慰他嗎?」Colin說

「他堅持不要和你碰面，他說很丟臉」Door有些抱歉的苦笑「我會處理的」

「那就麻煩你了」Colin說

「請你在這裡等一下，我會把要帶回去的衣服拿過來」Door離開了幾分鐘，實驗班的午睡時間結束了，今天負責的學伴是一個戴眼鏡的男孩，他帶著一個有著黑色長髮的女孩來找老師

「你好，請問你是?」男孩問

「我是Colin，我是來找Miss.Door的」Colin說「你是學伴之一?」

「是的，我是Ziggy Brooker」Ziggy說

「Ziggy是Ziegfried(齊格飛)的暱稱嗎?」Colin問

「對，通常是用S拼的，但爸在負責填表格的時候喝醉了所以寫成Z了」Ziggy說「他因為我要出生而太緊張，所以和我叔叔一起喝了一大杯威士忌，他的酒量很差」

「哈哈，你的名字充滿故事呢」Colin笑著說「親愛的你找老師有事嗎?」

「我的頭髮散了，老師說要幫我綁辮子」小女孩說「我是Gina，Gina Ringriver」他伸手煞有介事地和Colin握手

「你好」Colin笑著對還沒完全睡醒的小女孩說「Ringriver不是個常見的姓氏啊」

「大家都這樣說」Gina說

「我以前就認識一個姓Ringriver的同事，你是謝菲爾來的嗎?」Colin問

「不是」Gina搖頭「我和媽媽是從奧地利搬來的」

「這樣啊」Colin點頭

不久後Door拿著紙袋回來交給Colin，請Ziggy帶他離開後便幫Gina綁頭髮

「那個老爺爺好眼熟」Gina說

「我也覺得」Door說

「我媽媽有很多張CD上都有他」Gina說「但是我想不起來他是做什麼的了」

「也許是被用在課本上的那種照片的模特兒吧」老師說

“我們之一今天得回家”-M

“怎麼了?”-G

“Cecil午睡時尿床了，我父親送褲子去學校給他換的，他今天絕對不想回爺爺家”-M

“喔天，他的同學沒注意到吧?”-G

“他們都在睡覺，你能回家嗎?”-M

“我剛剛用5人份的中餐外賣收買了我的隊員，我會去接他的”-G

“他在學校肯定憋尿了，問他原因”-M

“你怎麼會知道?”-G

“推理，我得關機了，必要保密手段”-M

「你好，我是來接Cec..诶?」Greg到了實驗班來接孩子卻遇上了認識的人

「你怎麼會在這?」Brooker覺得後面傳來的聲音很耳熟，轉頭一看就看見了Greg

「我兒子在這裡上學」Greg說「你呢?」

「我兒子也是」Brooker說

「你還有另一個兒子?」Greg問，在那間寄宿學校的案件發生時他和Brooker聊過天，他說生完孩子就順便請醫生把他的子宮移除了不是嗎?

「只有一個」Brooker說「他參加了這裡的學伴計畫」

「他叫什麼名字?」Greg問

「Ziggy，他下午和小孩子打鬧的時候氣喘發作了，所以我得來學校接他」Brooker說「我說過他是早產，他的眼睛和氣管比較差」

「他還好嗎?」Greg問

「他隨身帶著藥所以沒問題的，他在收拾書包」Brooker說「但晚上還是要帶他去給醫生回診」

「Papa」Cecil低著頭嘟著嘴拖著書包走向Greg，Ziggy跟在他旁邊苦笑

「他剛才不是很想出來的樣子」Ziggy說

「累壞了吧?」Greg苦笑抱起兒子，Cecil馬上把臉埋在他肩膀上不想見人

「老爸你認識Cecil的爸爸?我看你們剛剛聊天的樣子好像認識彼此」Ziggy問

「Lestrade探長和我合作過很多次」Brooker說

「難怪我覺得看過他」Ziggy咳了幾下

「我們該走了」Brooker說

「掰掰」Greg說

「後天法院見，記得要準備那個秘書的錄音」Brooker說

「已經準備好了，Brooker檢察官」Greg抱著Cecil直到他們到車子邊才把他放下

“我和Cecil聊過了，他至少要下禮拜才願意見爺爺，而且還是爺爺不跟他提這件事的前提下才願意，不過他已經對這件事釋懷了”-G

“你怎麼做到的?”-M

“我告訴他James到8歲還會尿床”-G

“感謝你那晚熟的弟弟”-M

“他在學校確實都在憋尿”-G

“原因知道嗎?”-M

“學校廁所對他來說太髒了，我寫了紙條給Miss.Door請他協助，你們兩個潔癖鬼”-G

“他得學到適當的取捨是必要的”-M

“他現在肯定學到了，你不在英國?”-G

“是，但我不能告訴你在那，臨時出差，我只能讓你知道我還在歐洲”-M

“危險嗎?”-G

“一切順利就不危險”-M

“那不是個好答案”-G

“我有把握讓全員平安如期回家”-M

“要多久?”-G

“至少下周一”-M

“你到底上哪去了”-G

“歐洲某處，我不能冒險接電話，可能有竊聽器”-M

“我知道了”-G

“影片或照片也不要發”-M

“沒問題，XOXO”-G

“X”-M

\--------------------------------------------------------------

藍血人指的是貴族,因為他們不從事勞動很少曬到太陽,皮膚非常白能清楚看到藍色的靜脈,所以被稱為藍血

那個對所有小孩說寶寶哪來的五年級的故事出自兩段以前就看過的故事,一篇是來自佛羅里達的新聞,一名男子因為在溜滑梯上告訴小孩子們寶寶是怎麼生出來的而被逮捕

而另一個是Adam Savage說過他和他丈夫收養的兒子在知道寶寶是怎麼產生的之後後很認真地對他們說"爸爸,你們的性行為毫無意義(不會製造小孩)"XDD

\--------------------------------------------

11月對我來說不好過,外公過世的打擊其實不大,因為早有心理準備,但對我非常有影響力的高中老師驟逝的消息對我打擊非常大

那位老師對我不只是在國文上有諸多影響,也是幫助我走出國中霸凌和幼稚園老師虐待陰影的貴人,他對我對於課外書的熱愛毫不阻礙,甚至允許我在上國文課時讀課外書(我的國文成績很好,雖然死記的考題不是長項,但我的記憶運作方式就是很快地採集重要片段儲存起來,所以國文成績很好)

從那時起他就對我的作文有很正面的評價,也對我孤僻的性格非常包容,並點出我實際的狀況是我怕人,因為國中的經歷所以我對他人防衛心一直存在,在高中三年後我已經對他人不再抱有敵意和過度的警戒,老師在癌末時改信基督教,因此我也參加了第一場基督教告別式,雖然我們上的是天主教高中但大部分同學都不是基督天主教派的(還有摩門教徒在其中)

和許久沒有聯絡的高中同學一起參加老師的告別式,感覺很複雜,本來今年我還打算回校找老師討論生涯規劃,才連同死訊一起得知老師去年便離開學校治療癌症了

我不知道這些能跟誰討論,甚至一度很想和我以前的英文老師(一個加拿大人,也是我們家的朋友,對我個性和觀念影響甚深)發訊息請他如果哪天決定回國或者得了重病要先告訴我,因為我需要有心理準備,但最後沒發,因為我覺得這種沮喪不該傳給別人,即使我知道對方會用他一向開朗的人性光輝安慰我甚至和我來一段生死哲學探討

我想告訴各位如果有想要去見某個人或者向某人表達感激.諮詢問題就立刻去吧,因為再怎麼死寂的水面也能突然掀起大浪,有的人會突然離開或者永遠失聯,不必等你找到好工作.事業有成或者想好說詞,因為錯過就不再了

我第一次在某人的葬禮上哭就是我的班導師,我外公的葬禮對我的影響都沒這麼大,本來我只是打算寫一下我為什麼更新得比較慢,心情不好時我會翻以前的留言,算是給自己分心和打氣,不小心就寫了這麼大一串,請各位見諒


	35. Chapter 35

<Cynical>

「最近Cecil還好嗎?」出差回家的 Mycroft穿的西裝和他衣櫃裡少的不是同一件，Greg和他交換了一個眼神就知道 Mycroft懶得解釋

後來安西亞說他的行李箱被入侵者翻過了，他的西裝領子上有可疑的粉末，考慮到他們把沾了粉末的紙巾丟進魚缸後裡面的魚都翻白肚了，所有的衣服都直接銷毀了，只剩下 Mycroft身上和隨身行裡裡的兩套，而最後他們發現這是一起烏龍，應該被下毒的是另一名姓名縮寫是M.H的旅客，他的新婚妻子(小了他45歲)和哥哥(事實上是情夫)一起謀劃了這件事，結果開錯行李廂讓這兩個人不但進了監獄還得受情報單位馬拉松式調查，一知道自己涉嫌謀殺首相的顧問甚至可能會被指控意圖謀殺首相本人，他們就像放了曼陀珠的可樂一樣把所有證言都噴了出來

「在學校呢」Greg正好放假， Mycroft中午就回來了，他準備了簡單的午餐，他問了 Mycroft想吃什麼，他只請Greg別放任何番茄，他這幾天出差的地方唯一合英國人胃口的菜色全是番茄調味的，別說他了，就算是對食物沒有要求的隨行軍人和特工都對紅色惡魔本人起了反感，而法國代表揶揄了”連英國人都被噁心到了”這件事，而 Mycroft希望接下來五年內不會再喝到那種粉紅色的甜菜湯了

「他適應嗎?」 Mycroft問

「Miss.Door，他的班導師說他現在肯用學校的廁所了」Greg笑著把馬鈴薯蘑菇濃湯端給 Mycroft「你到底是去哪了?只有番茄和甜菜的地方可不多」

「主要是帕米帕斯在某個地方的非正式大使館，新聞明天就會出來，天然氣和礦產合作談得差不多了」 Mycroft拿了胡椒罐說

「你們拿了什麼跟人家談的?」Greg隨口問

「人道救援和支持他們可能加入歐盟的機會」 Mycroft說「能夠參與勞動和生產的男性只剩下原本的五分之二多一些的國家需要任何政治支持，還有隔絕一些外來影響」

「你還真的要講給我聽?」Greg挑眉，通常這種問題 Mycroft只會說”機密”

「下禮拜三BBC的專題也會報導，對我們和帕米帕斯都有宣傳上的優勢」 Mycroft說「內戰結束後雖然還是半個獨裁國家，但他們的新女王在PR和自我宣傳上的手段好過現在95%的內閣和議會成員」

「那個國家不是從女性連基本公民權突然變成女性主導的社會嗎?」Greg把牛肉派拿出來時整個廚房都充滿香氣「如果我是紀錄片導演我也會很好奇那是怎麼做到的」

「對單一領導者集體的崇拜和對母親的愛的投射，凱瑟琳.普契羅夫把自己塑造成另一個戰爭留下的單親媽媽，還收養了一個孩子，比瑪莉亞更像聖母，同時也是打贏內戰的雅典娜，如果他輸了內戰逃亡的話他可以加入任何一家PR公司，他非常擅長玩弄人心」 Mycroft說

「等等，收養?」Greg問「我看過的報導他不是…」

「那個和士兵生下孩子的故事是假造的，我們確認了那個謠言屬實，那個嬰兒確實是從難民營找來的，他們的DNA沒有半點相符的」 Mycroft說

「Holy shit，這要是捅出去了會引發外交問題或者內戰吧?」Greg說

「不會，他準備了一張抱著新生兒的照片，如果DNA檢驗結果曝光他會說是在戰亂時失去寶寶，然後收養了某個戰友的孩子，他的聖人光環只會更加閃耀」 Mycroft說「他非常擅長使用自己弱者的形象」

「好像是這樣沒錯…」Greg想了一下，那個女獨裁者的形象確實很好，甚至讓許多人忘了帕米帕斯實際上還是個獨裁國家，他記得有個教授在電視上說過這個國家在最好的情況下會走向新加坡那種半民主的類獨裁政體「不說你的工作了，Cecil還不知道你今天會回來，要給他個驚喜嗎?」

「我該買禮物的」 Mycroft抹了把臉說

「禮物沒什麼」Greg用湯匙撈出湯裡一塊他切得太大塊的馬鈴薯，自己都對這個失誤皺眉了「你有更好的驚喜」

「是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「好好睡個午覺，下午我們一起去接他，他看到你會非常開心的」Greg對 Mycroft微笑

「也許帶他出去吃晚餐?」 Mycroft建議

「如果你不會太累的話」Greg收拾自己的餐具站起來走到 Mycroft身旁低頭在他臉上親了一下「歡迎回家」

午餐後 Mycroft去沖澡換了一身居家服，Greg泡了一壺熱茶和他一起賴在沙發上看電視閒聊，選舉佔了不少新聞版面，然後一個振振有辭的下議院議員在電視上被某個青少年偶像的酒駕新聞快報給打斷了他的採訪時間

「Cecil在學校有交到幾個朋友了」Greg說

「嗯?」 Mycroft應了聲

「巧的是他那個五年級的學伴還是我認識的人的兒子，一個姓Brooker的檢察官，他們很和得來」Greg說「他也是獨生子但對年紀小的孩子非常照顧」

「我知道他，你們合作過很多案子」 Mycroft閉著眼說

「還有一個女孩Gina，他和Cecil都會彈鋼琴所以他們才聊上的，很可愛的一個小女孩，我見過她媽媽，是個非常有氣質的美女，高挑又優雅，像文藝復興時代的油畫裡走出來的一樣，我們聊過幾次，Cecil說他很喜歡聽故事」Greg說

「看來這位太太令你印象深刻?」 Mycroft挑眉看了Greg一眼

「哈哈，你別逗我了」Greg笑著拍 Mycroft的肩，假裝吃醋這個把戲他玩起來只剩下100%的喜劇效果「你如果見到他也會印象深刻吧，他是真的很漂亮，他總是穿長裙來接女兒，至少每次我見到他都是那個打扮」

Greg在電視廣告時轉了台，他記得有一台專門撥放古典樂和歌劇的，他憑印象轉了幾台就找到了，只有為了讓 Mycroft放鬆時他才會轉這台

「還有幾個男孩會和他一起玩球」Greg說「不過他和一個叫Nish的男孩學了一個新的語言，那個孩子不太會講英文，所以他把那孩子的語言學起來了，我不知道那是不是印度語」

「我晚點會給你答案」 Mycroft說

「因為Nish不用和他說英語的關係那孩子在學校只和他說話，他的父親好像不太高興，他希望兒子在學校把英語學好，Miss.Door也和Cecil解釋過了，不過Miss.Door說過Nish的讀寫都比其他學生好，文法和單字量都很高，當然這是除了Cecil以外的學生的排行」Greg說「她希望我們帶Cecil去接受專家的評估，她想說的好像是他不適合這種普通的教育」

「沒有人適合這種普通的教育，這不是為了使人發揮自己的潛能，是為了讓工作的家長有地方放小孩，還有讓未來的勞工習慣和其他人一起被放在一個狹小的空間接受管理，順便讓他們學會讀寫和最基本的計算」 Mycroft說

「你生病的時候人很好相處，但你沒睡飽的時候憤世嫉俗(Cynical)得像個嬉皮大學生」Greg說

「嬉皮不憤世嫉俗，他們什麼都愛，所以嬉皮才會被討厭」 Mycroft說「我是第歐根尼斯俱樂部的創辦人，如果我們之中沒有幾個憤世嫉俗的人那才是諷刺」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「他是席諾普的第歐根尼斯(Diogenes the Sinope)，犬儒(Cynics)和犬儒主義主義(Cynicism)和憤世忌俗的(Cynical)」 Mycroft列舉了和這位哲學家有關的字詞「發現關聯性了嗎?」

「一個無欲無求到住在桶子裡的人能多憤世忌俗?」Greg笑著問

「原本指的是將美德與良善從慾望中解放，用來指憤世忌俗者是18.19世紀時才產生的用法」 Mycroft說「而到了現代連犬儒主義都變得像是懷疑論的近意詞了」

「提醒我，你為什麼會忍受我這個沒唸書的?」Greg笑了出來

「因為那些響叮噹的半瓶水與願意被知識滿足好奇心的謙虛容器相比不值一提還惹人厭」 Mycroft說

「你對別人提問就沒這麼有耐心，看在女王的份上，我不信有哪個王室成員你還沒翻過他們白眼」Greg笑

「其實大部分都沒有，因為我不需要和他們認真的交談」 Mycroft說，而他少數需要認真交談的對象是這個國家名義上.憲法上的主人

「說起來也真好笑，總有些白癡在電視上嚷嚷著這年頭什麼都是外來的，好像那是什麼問題似的，但英語也不全是原創的啊」Greg說「連我們的王室都不是純英國人」

「歷史是奇妙的，語言更是」 Mycroft說

「第歐根尼斯的故事我不熟，我只知道那傢伙叫亞歷山大別擋他的陽光還有他嘴真的很毒」Greg說

「那個故事算是被翻譯毀了重點」 Mycroft說

「真的?」Greg問

「亞歷山大大帝拜訪他並允諾兌現他的願望時他的答案並不只是繼續曬太陽」 Mycroft半睜著眼轉頭看著Greg說「他說的是Αποσκότησόν με，直接翻譯的話更接近於Un-darken me，使我脫離黑暗，同時也有啟蒙我的意思，這個微妙的雙關就這麼在翻譯時流失了」

「你再說一次?」Greg問

「Αποσκότησόν με」 Mycroft放慢語速重複了那句希臘語「那位年輕的大帝也許能給他世間的一切財富，但他所能給的是將不屬於自己的陽光還給第歐根尼斯，畢竟他不可能啟蒙他」

「我現在很高興我們的基礎教育不要求哲學這門學問」Greg說

「這應該在外語學門的範圍內，畢竟是翻譯的失誤和語言之間語意傳達的錯誤」 Mycroft說

「你睡一下吧，我去幫你把行李歸位」Greg伸手拿了毯子和靠枕給 Mycroft

<大提琴手>

當 Mycroft和Greg在放學時間一起到學校時Cecil正好在和Gina和他媽媽講話，Cecil一注意到Greg就轉頭揮手，但當他發現 Mycroft就在旁邊時眼睛突然瞪大，大喊著”Daddy~~~~”往 Mycroft衝來

「DADDY!」Cecil被抱起來後緊緊抱著 Mycroft的脖子不放

「今天用蠟筆畫了什麼?」 Mycroft問，連好好看一眼兒子都沒看就知道他今天做了什麼了

「TARDIS還有Dalek」Cecil說「你什麼時候回家的?」

「中午的時候，Papa說要帶我一起來接你的」 Mycroft把Cecil放下牽著他的手

「好久不見了，Mr.Holmes」Gina的媽媽，那位氣質美女走過來和 Mycroft說

「你們認識?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft，而 Mycroft現在的眼神就和影片載入中那個圈圈一樣正在轉著，思考他和這位女士怎麼認識的

1毫秒，不是同事或親屬

2毫秒，不是路人

3毫秒，特別被忘記的事情，那表示非常不重要或者不是非常愉快

「我們很久以前曾經一起吃過一頓飯，我不知道你記不記得，我是Fiona Ringriver」Fiona說

「我記得」 Mycroft的表情是一種禮貌的尷尬微笑，就像是被長輩弄得很尷尬卻又不能抗議或者逃跑的晚輩

「Gina說他見到我的鋼琴專輯上的人的時候我以為是他搞錯了，看來他在學校見到的真的是你父親Troy」Fiona說「Greg也說過你的名字，Mycroft這個名字比我的姓還少見，我那時候就在想應該是你了」

「我父親前些日子的確來過學校」 Mycroft說

「真是巧，沒想到我們的孩子上了同一所學校」Fiona看了手錶「我得走了，Gina的牙醫預約時間快到了」

「掰掰」Cecil對Fiona和Gina揮手

「Daddy認識Gina的媽咪?」Cecil問

「我也很好奇」Greg說

「他以前曾經和我父親合作過」 Mycroft說「他不具名的替出車禍的朋友指揮交響樂團排練，那已經是很久以前的事了」

「Gina的媽咪會拉大提琴喔」Cecil說

「原來是你父親認識啊」Greg說，但這沒解釋 Mycroft為什麼會沒認出對方，還有那種微妙的尷尬是怎麼回事

他們帶Cecil去吃晚餐， Mycroft聽Cecil講這一周他錯過的所有事，包含院子裡出現過一隻狐狸(Greg還是認為那是野貓)和他現在能很流利的和Nish聊天了

「Cecil你能說幾句Nish講的語言嗎?」Greg問「你們都不確定那是什麼，Papa也不知道，但Daddy應該能告訴你們英文裡那叫什麼名字」

「好啊」Cecil開始講一串Greg聽不懂的外語， Mycroft起初聽得有些辛苦，Cecil學到了那個孩子的口音，所以發音不大正確，過了一會 Mycroft說了幾句外語，Greg聽起來都一樣，但Cecil馬上點頭繼續和 Mycroft比手畫腳地說著什麼，中間還參雜了英語單字，比如電腦工程師

「這是烏爾都語混合印度語」 Mycroft換回英語說「Cecil說Nish的父親和哥哥是電腦工程師，他們去年從孟買搬到英國來的」

「我完全沒聽過這個語言」Greg說「見鬼了，你怎麼會?!」

「這是世界第20多人使用的語言，在南亞許多國家都被當作交際語使用，在阿富汗城市裡也很實用，還是巴基斯坦的國語，受波斯語和阿拉伯語影響很深，中學時在學南亞語言的時候我順便學起來了，Nish的家庭是使用烏爾都語作為母語但也會講印度語」 Mycroft說

「什麼是交際語?」Cecil一邊吃麵包一邊問

「如果很多人都說不同語言，那大家都學一種特定語言用來溝通，那個語言就叫做交際語」 Mycroft說

「為什麼不把其他人的語言都學起來就好?」Cecil問

「因為對某些人來說連把英文說好都很困難了」 Mycroft說

「因為學第二門語言對很多人來說很困難」Greg說，他把後半句”別聽你爸的”吞回去，那句話至少得等個八年才能用來吐槽孩子的爸「你為什麼會學印度語?」

「因為我很無聊，而當時伊頓最好的數學老師是個印度人」 Mycroft說「Mr.Minhaj是個好老師，不過他說話太小聲一向是個問題」

在吃飽後等待甜點時他們又聊起了學校的事

「你覺得Miss.Door這個老師怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問

「他好像不知道要讓我做什麼」Cecil說「寫ABC的時候我都會了所以他讓我抄單字，可是那個我也會了，所以他讓我安靜做自己的事情」

「那你做什麼了?」Greg問

「我和Ziggy一起畫畫」Cecil說

「Cecil，如果讓你選擇的話你想去大孩子們的學校嗎?」Greg試探的問「只是個假設，他們教的東西對你來說會更有趣」

「Papa，你說的那個叫做中學」Cecil認真的說

「我當然知道那叫中學」Greg乾笑「你會想去嗎?」

「Papa是想問你，如果跟Ricky他們一樣大的學生一起上課你覺得怎麼樣」 Mycroft說「可能會有你想學的知識」

「Daddy以前上中學開心嗎?」Cecil問

「一點也不。」 Mycroft連思考都不用就說「我討厭我的同學」

「Papa就很喜歡我的中學同學，所以這種事情很難說」Greg馬上緩頰，拯救Cecil對未來升學的一點點形象

「Daddy和Papa中學的時候都在做什麼?」Cecil問

「課堂教的東西我都會了，伊頓的資源非常充足，所以有很多書和優秀的老師能讓我打發時間，我都用來自學了」 Mycroft說，他省略了他常常偽造伯父簽名請假翹課的部分

「我在學校上課，不過上課時間常常打瞌睡被罵」Greg笑嘻嘻地說「下課就和同學去玩還有一起看電影，還有照顧你Uncle James他們，後來Lily出生了我還常常幫他換尿布」他的童年也就到高中而已，那之後他就代替父親成為Lestrade家的一家之主了

「我想念Rosie上的學校」Cecil說「上課很無聊也沒關係，我想和Rosie一起上學」

兩個爸爸相視一笑點頭告訴他這樣也沒關係，如果真的無聊了也可以從家裡帶書去看沒關係

回家後Cecil自己在浴室泡澡玩水， Mycroft和Greg在客廳還多少能聽到他在浴室裡玩玩具時的自言自語和潑水聲

「我覺得他只是想要玩伴，上的學校反而不重要」Greg說

「一開始就是」 Mycroft說

「話說你居然沒有馬上認出那個Fiona?」Greg說「他可不是什麼能讓人忘記的人物」

「看得出你對他印象深刻」 Mycroft說

「所以為什麼你會忘了這個人啊?」Greg問

「沒什麼，只是那次會面算是被設計了」 Mycroft給自己倒了杯茶

「被設計?誰敢設計你啊?」Greg問

「我那對天才父母」 Mycroft說「你記得我父母在放棄插手我的感情生活前曾經想讓我和一位大提琴手湊成一對嗎?」

「大堤…喔!哇…」Greg張大嘴看著 Mycroft「Wow，這太巧了」

「那次我們兩個人被告知是親友聚會，結果到場後我們雙方的家長和朋友坐在另一桌，而我們被排到角落的兩人桌去，第一次碰面就是被設計相親，那種尷尬場面會自動把這個記憶拉到我的記憶世界最底層」 Mycroft說

「但他看起來對你印象不會很差啊」Greg笑著說，他可以想像年輕的 Mycroft多希望那個當下有一場戰爭爆發，被騙來相親就夠慘了，雙方家長還在幾桌外投以充滿希望和八卦的目光也太可怕了

「我一發現這是怎麼回事就替我父母向他道歉了，但他相當肯定這主意是他叔叔提出的」 Mycroft說

「但你不相信?」Greg問

「很不幸的，我很清楚我父母當時多熱衷給我找個伴這件事」 Mycroft說「他們認為我們很…相襯」他心有餘悸的喝了一口茶

「Well，如果我不認識你我也會這麼想」Greg攬著 Mycroft的肩膀笑著說「高挑優雅古典美女而且跟你一樣拉大提琴，談吐很優雅又有禮貌」

「別取笑我了」 Mycroft無奈地說「而且我父母的直覺有點可怕」

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「你和Ringriver小姐都大我三歲，都是深色眼睛和頭髮，眼睛都是棕色，他的母親是法國人還是高中的音樂老師，而且和你一樣都是西南英格蘭出身」 Mycroft說

「那已經是詭異了…」Greg吐槽「或者他們異常清楚你自己都還沒有自覺的偏好」

「那時候我對人類沒有那種興趣」 Mycroft說「所以我們講清楚只是吃頓飯，回去要和自己的家人清楚的抗議這種不必要的安排會為自己造成多大的困擾」

「結果呢?」Greg問

「喔，聽說Ringriver先生得到了我是gay而我父母還不知情的結論」 Mycroft眼神死的說

「他現在肯定認為你是gay了」Greg笑著親了 Mycroft的嘴角

「坦白說我已經放棄解釋了」 Mycroft嘆氣

「所以和Gina的媽媽碰面對你來說不會很尷尬吧」Greg問

「並不會，只是一時間沒認出他對我來說也有些意外」 Mycroft說，通常在他對面坐下超過五分鐘的人他都會永久記住對方的長相

「那就好，有幾個家長在計畫讓孩子們一起玩，難免會碰面的」Greg說

「那可能會先碰到我父母」 Mycroft說

「我知道你最近很忙」Greg說「辛苦你了」

Cecil喊爸爸的聲音傳來他們就知道他玩夠了，他沒辦法自己吹頭髮所以一定要叫爸爸來

「我來吧」 Mycroft起身說

「你可以先去休息」Greg握著他的手說

「我接下來經常會在他睡覺後才回來，這種機會有一段時間都不會有了」 Mycroft說「至少要等大選結束」

「那我去把杯子洗了」Greg收走了茶杯

「你要上來睡嗎?」Greg到Cecil房間去的時候他頭髮還沒完全吹乾，乖乖坐在小椅子上讓Daddy替自己吹頭髮的同時滔滔不絕的說著各種 Mycroft錯過的日常小事，但絕口不提自己在學校尿床了這件事

「你覺得呢?」 Mycroft問

「上小學了還可以嗎?」Cecil問

「當然可以」Greg笑著說

Mycroft一躺下就睡著了，Cecil還坐在旁邊調皮地偷偷戳他的臉，他還沒大膽到敢趁爸爸睡著的時候幫他做鬼臉

“他很累，別吵他”Greg用手語說”他今天一直很睏，是為了陪你才一直撐到現在的”

Cecil做了一個驚訝的表情然後在 Mycroft臉頰上親了一下，用最輕的動作躺下蓋好被子準備睡覺，平常他大多還會撒嬌耍賴一下

隔天早上Cecil起床的時候 Mycroft已經出門了，他有些失望但沒有說出口，不過他的表情說明了一切

\--------------------------------------------------------------

<Call>

「哈囉?」Greg拿起臥室的室內電話，聖誕節假期後回到倫敦住處，與老家歡鬧的氣氛相比十分寧靜的家裡突然響起的鈴聲相當刺耳，尤其他本來還打算賴床多睡一會的

「請問是Lestrade家嗎?」POSH，特大寫的，比 Mycroft還更大寫還要燙金加上哥德體的Posh

「是，你是誰?」Greg問

「我要找..」對方被打斷了

「等等啊」Greg放下話筒翻了個身趴在枕頭上打開床頭燈，他的腰果然開始酸了

「請問..」Posh先生又要說話就被打斷

「抱歉，剛才差點把電話弄掉了」Greg扯了一下電話線「所以你是誰?」

「你可以叫我哈利」哈利說「請你讓 Mycroft聽電話」

「How the hell did you get this number?」Greg皺眉，臥室的電話號碼和這個家裡的其他電話都不一樣，只有這支電話是只限私人使用的，只有家人知道

「煩請你讓他來接電話，這是國家大事」哈利說

「重新打一次」Greg說「他在樓下，轉接功能壞了」他隨便說了個理由就把電話掛了

哈利瞪著手上的電話眼睛裡隨時都要噴火似的不敢相信有人能這樣掛一通強調了是國家大事的電話

廚房的電話響起後被轉到了擴音，三歲的Cecil正好跑進來問能不能吃午餐了， Mycroft告訴他還要等等，他便抱著海豹娃娃回去看電視了

「謝天謝地你總算接電話了」哈利一接通就說

「我相信我們有共識，我一年只有這個假期不接受層級3以下的工作通知」 Mycroft說「我正在忙，這通電話現在是擴音的狀態，而我並非在一個保密的環境中，望你忖度此事輕重緩急」他往碗裡的蛋液中加了適量的牛奶

「 Mycroft，我也希望我們都有一個輕鬆的聖誕假期，但我無計可施了」哈利說

「真是遺憾」 Mycroft說「我相信這件事你有能力獨自解決」

「你也知道我能獨自解決的事情上不包含這位年輕的女士」哈利幾乎是咬牙切齒地低聲喊著

「那我相信我也沒有立場對那位女士的決策指手畫腳，我們的共同上司在此事上更有發言權」 Mycroft說

「你會使用”決策”這個詞表示你已經知道發生什麼事了」哈利說

電話那頭 Mycroft沒有接話，事實上他只是在廚房櫃子裡找他要的調味料

「你不能這樣對我們」哈利的聲音裡出現了一種罕見的恐慌， Mycroft可以合理的放他去死，現在他是在靠多年同事情誼和對英國王室的共同效忠在向他求助

「顯然我們的上司還沒聽到風聲」 Mycroft說

「當然沒有!排除一切身分地位，我們不能讓老年人在聖誕節為這件事操心」哈利說

「為何找我求助?」 Mycroft問「你也不是她的秘書」

「令人失望的是小Rony沒有阻止她與不恰當的人來往，而現在即將爆發危機了他才想到也許該尋求前輩的建議」哈利說「和他的前任一樣，都沒做到過濾那位女士的交友圈」

「那也許你該去為那位年輕人提供指引，以免其誤入歧途」 Mycroft調侃

「NO!我才做不到!」哈利說，問題不全在秘書身上，而是在這個家庭裡那位年輕女孩也是匹相當不受控制的野馬

「興許你能解釋一我與此事的關聯性」 Mycroft說

「你曾經替他解決了一場災難，而現在他拒絕所有人的勸說，Rony把所有他想得到的名字都念了一遍後她只同意了問你的意見」哈利說

「Did she?」 Mycroft問

「…好吧其實沒有，Rony只是想到有個星期一會來和那位夫人會面的公務員，他不知道你是誰，他一直以為你是唐寧街的顧問」哈利說「Please，事關重大」

「假設有一場對話發生於非正式雇員以及受保護對象之間，這場對話會存在於紀錄中嗎?」 Mycroft說

「假設性的對話不會存在」哈利說「包含通話紀錄，所有號碼也會從我這端消失」換句話說，他們家的私人號碼會從哈利辦公室的通話紀錄中被消除，之後也不會再打來，真正重要的事會由安西亞轉給 Mycroft「我請她來接電話」

「Mr.Holmes，真不敢相信哈利真的花上一天才聯絡上你，你是在哪個荒野渡假?」電話那頭傳來年輕女性的聲音

「我想薩莫賽特還不算是荒野」 Mycroft說「聽聞您又讓自己的秘書胃穿孔了?」

「Rony只是胃痛」年輕女性說「我還以為這會讓哈利停止干預我的生活，他居然真的打給你也令我感到意外，這可不是伊朗核子危機」

「您太低估自己的能力了」 Mycroft雖然在電話上但還是掛起了一抹不失禮貌的假笑

「這次他想藉你之手安排什麼?請你的弟弟調查他所有前任?還是他去過的每間店的消費紀錄?」年輕女性說

「我建議你趁早戒掉抽菸的惡習，你知道你的長輩依然認為這是傷身惡習」 Mycroft說，雖然那位長輩自己還是偶而抽幾根，所以宮殿裡仍有菸灰缸

「這裡沒有監視器所以你說對了一半，這是電子菸，聞起來不像傳統香菸，所以只要沒有人告密我就很安全」女性說

「用眼神威脅為你家族服務的忠心秘書不是一件得體的事」 Mycroft說

「哈利，你確定他沒有在這兒裝監視器嗎?」年輕女性說，電話那頭隱約聽得到哈利斬釘截鐵說絕對沒有

「希望您的家族有個愉快的聖誕假期」 Mycroft言下之意便是，他希望這位小姐別搞出讓八卦小報在王宮周遭掘地三尺的大新聞

「那我的聖誕假期就不必是愉快的囉?」年輕女性問

「我相信您很擅長安排一個滿足自己所有需求的假期」 Mycroft說「我想您已經對這些客套話感到不耐了」

「我決定結婚是我的事，等個一萬年也不會輪到我繼承王位，你們可以離我的私生活遠一點，我結婚不會引發爆炸」年輕女性說

「我可以想到很多婚姻能引起比爆炸更加糟糕的結果」 Mycroft說「這麼倉促的決定相當不智」

「我們在一起很久了」年輕女性說

「確切的時間有多久?」 Mycroft說

「…Fine，半年」年輕女性說「但我知道他是正確的人」

「那麼你希望從婚姻中得到什麼你在一段戀愛關係中得不到的?」 Mycroft問

「Mr.Holmes我都不知道你改行做婚姻諮詢師了」年輕女性說

「我勉強算是一名顧問，而過去二十年來這個國家從沒停止用千萬種瑣碎的事項來淹沒我的辦公桌」 Mycroft說「而阻止客戶犯下錯誤是顧問的責任之一」

「我只是想要幸福快樂的生活而已，而每一次我做決定你們這些穿西裝的骨董就搖著手指氣呼呼地禁止我做任何決定」年輕女性的抗議主要對著站在他身旁的哈利，因為 Mycroft和這個家族往來的對象主要還是那位國家的主人，而那位老夫人對於 Mycroft(幾乎)無償提供的的服務一向很滿意

「您的決定太過衝動」 Mycroft眼神死的說，他幫這位年輕女士收過最大的爛攤子就是艾琳.艾德勒那回了，那至少讓她安分了幾年，雖然一隻手就數得完那段短暫的美好時光，但之後她又逐漸恢復了年輕人衝動的行事風格「而對有心人的戒備明顯不足」

「他不是有心人，我愛他!」年輕的公主氣憤地說

「很遺憾的，這句話只有一半是正確的」 Mycroft切馬鈴薯的力道有點大，如果可以的話，他還真希望不用幫王室的某些秘書收拾他們無法阻止的災難，但偏偏這位公主在這個家中又是女王相當疼愛的後輩，就算他現在不收拾，晚點也會接到一通來自女王專屬秘書的電話…「您想過為什麼您求婚這件事會馬上傳入哈利耳裡嗎?我推測這發生在過去48小時內，是在專屬於你與那位先生之間的私人時間裡發生，而在你有機會打給你的家人之前Rony卻先趕到了」他停頓了一下後補充「以上是我推測的經過，應該不會相差太遠」

「你真的沒有監聽我們?」公主瞪大眼轉頭看了哈利

「我不是三流小報」 Mycroft說，如果他真的要監聽王室成員，這位公主也不會排上前五名，但他能製造的公關危機比那五名還要高上三倍「但你可以想想為什麼這項秘密會被洩漏，而洩漏者的動機是什麼」

電話那頭總算安靜下來了，如果 Mycroft在場他會看到哈利挺胸不著痕跡的深呼吸取代嘆氣，而Rony緊張地吞口水，那位公主坐在電話旁深思一會後把手上的花束扔了出去， Mycroft聽見了那位小姐低聲罵了聲”Bastard”，然後很快的轉成了低聲啜泣，那些雜音是把衛生紙遞給公主的Rony製造的

「我只是想要幸福的生活而已，為什麼這麼難」年輕女孩哭著說

「……」 Mycroft知道這場訂婚災難已經解決了，公主知道答應了他的求婚的男友實際上根本不想結婚，所以把這件事密報給了哈利和Rony讓他們來阻止，這個男的絕對配不上王室成員，他也肯定不想受到這些禮教束縛，而現在如果他掛電話就顯得太失禮，他真心希望公主剛剛砸的不是男友送的花束而是電話，說真的，為什麼他得在聖誕假期最後幾天做王室的小女孩的輔導老師?

「因為如果結婚就能幸福快樂那麼不快樂的人早就消失了」 Mycroft最後還是嘆氣開口「結婚從來就和個人的快樂無關」

「你說這話就沒有說服力了，我父母的婚姻就很幸福，你帶著你那個小可愛來的時候看起來也是」公主說， Mycroft就知道他被要求帶著Cecil去喝茶的時候這位就在王宮內「我知道的夫妻都很快樂，大部分都是」

「因為不快樂的就離婚了…」一個聲音插嘴後接著的是哈利咬牙切齒的”閉嘴Rony!”

「婚姻帶來的是責任，不是保證」 Mycroft在手上拿了適量的麵條，想了一下昨天晚上Greg喝了多少酒後減少了數量才放進鍋子「如果只想要享受戀愛，那妳可以只和對方交往，但如果進入婚姻，那將是無數的枷鎖與束縛和他人的期待」

「……」電話那頭吸鼻子的聲音挺明顯的

「而且您的親屬中，婚姻狀態令人擔憂或者離婚的案例相當多」 Mycroft說「時代已經改變，但對於年輕女性的要求中總有冥頑不靈的幾項難以抹滅，其中只要您破壞了幾條規矩便會使你醜聞纏身，您應該記得數年前險些發生的災難」他自己現在想到當時那支手機的密碼鎖還是感到太陽穴抽痛，還好 Sherlock學到了教訓……至少John學到了，下次他會阻止 Sherlock被拿著謎題的陌生人拐走

「連你都能結婚了...」公主哽咽著說

「……」 Mycroft瞇起眼，他確實在剛開始出入王宮時給當時尚且年幼的公主留下了相當不近人情的形象，而且他結婚這件事對於和他共事已久的許多人來說也都是相當令人震驚的消息，但這句話實在太不淑女也太無禮了

「我和他交往十年後才結婚」 Mycroft說「而你和那個年輕人交往還不到十個月，您比起同年齡的女孩更加不成熟，更衝動和單純，所以你的秘書只能阻止你犯下未來會使你後悔的錯誤，盲目追求婚姻的人最後只會離婚」

「你怎麼能這麼肯定」

「因為我丈夫就是這樣結束他的前一段婚姻的，他當時比妳現在還年輕許多，但比起你更加深思熟慮，但還是犯了一樣的錯誤」 Mycroft說「婚禮的大張旗鼓與美麗除了慶祝外就是宣布兩個人再也不能犯錯，因為所有人將會盯著他們遵守他們應該服從的社會常態和法律規範，再也沒有與第三者的曖昧或者夜不歸宿，沒有妳喜愛的娛樂與派對，因為人們期待一個新婚之人被家庭束縛，而就我所知，這能使你和那位年輕人痛苦萬分」他馬上補充「是，那位年輕人確實被特工調查過了，而您的生活娛樂的資訊則是來自您的保鑣和司機，我們沒有增加對於您的監聽或者監視」

「難得有人肯把我當作成年人交談了」公主平靜的說

「假設某人不希望被當作孩子對待，也許該改進的是其不可理喻的任性行事風格」 Mycroft說，他肯定自己在某個時刻對還在上小學的 Sherlock說過這句話

「你到底在忙什麼?為什麼有一堆奇怪的聲音」公主問

「如果您真的想知道，我正在為我的家人準備午餐，這就是婚姻和家庭的真實面，你會因為某人早起而失去補眠機會，而你不能因為孩子氣而把你的另一半一起叫醒讓他和你一起因為睡眠不足受苦，而我理所當然的在為他們準備午餐只因為這是我的責任，而且這會使我們今天都能有個輕鬆愉快的開始」 Mycroft正在鍋子裡製作義大利麵用的醬料，他決定煮這個沒有別的原因，他們回Lestrade老家過聖誕前清空了冰箱，現在家裡只剩下一些簡單的材料而已

「你居然會做飯」公主驚訝地說

「那並不是重點」 Mycroft說「此次消息尚未走漏，且你的男友至少很坦白的找到方法阻止這場婚姻，但未來難保會有人利用您的單純來獲得利益，等到婚後才發現就太遲了」

「我還是能離婚」公主說

「請把那當作最終手段，婚姻不是兒戲」 Mycroft說

「那顯然你認為婚姻該是紀錄片」公主說

「婚姻的主體是不值得搬上舞台的一切瑣碎日常，而不是那些戲劇性的橋段，沒有所謂高潮迭起，唯一的壓軸橋段就是兩名演員自己的謝幕，其中也許還會有許多品質低下的誤會爭吵和無聊的過場」 Mycroft把切碎的水煮雞胸肉放進濃湯裡「許多與這齣劇無關的劇評會高談闊論你們的演出，將一齣根本沒有排練過的劇放上舞台只會得到各種負面的結果」

「既然你這麼悲觀，那你為什麼要結婚?」

「因為我們是有能力為自己的選擇負責，務實且有共識的成年人，而恕我直言，您和那個大學生還不是」 Mycroft說「很遺憾的，你從人們販售的美好夢想裏得到了過高的期待」

「那悲觀先生，請問你到底從婚姻中得到了什麼?」公主幾乎是帶著厭世的語氣問，他大概只用了十分鐘走完了被男友”悔婚”所帶來的哀悼的所有階段，他八成也會只用十分鐘和對方分手，這位公主受媒體和年輕人喜愛的原因就是他愛恨分明.行事雷厲風行又直接

「我從未想過我值得擁有的一切」 Mycroft不假思索的說

「Papa你起床了!」Cecil的聲音從身後傳來， Mycroft轉頭才看到Greg不知何時已經靠在門邊看著他了

「我在工作」 Mycroft說

「那他們不該打到家裡來」Greg還穿著睡袍頭髮亂翹的樣子看就知道他還沒盥洗

「Daddy午餐好了嗎?我好餓」Cecil說

「很快就好了」 Mycroft換上微笑對兒子說

「我想我打擾你的假期夠久了」公主說「聖誕快樂，Mr.Holmes，感謝你對國家的付出，我猜我該這樣說」電話掛斷後 Mycroft嘆了很長一口氣，看在女王的份上…，這是看在女王的份上才義務加班的

「我當時沒睡醒就叫他重新打了，我還以為我闖禍了」Greg笑著從身後抱住 Mycroft說「我差點以為我延誤國家大事了」

「你在那多久了?」 Mycroft把火關了說

「差不多一開始就在了」Greg說「我掛了電話後才意識到對方說了”國家大事”四個字，所以我就立刻下樓了，沒想到你還兼王室輔導老師?」

「但願她會放過我和王宮的新聞官們」 Mycroft說

「不過我同意她說的，你太悲觀了」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的背，一副他剛剛談好了停戰協議似的樣子

「悲觀只是實事求是的近義詞」 Mycroft說

「那我會說你太看輕自己了」Greg說微微皺著眉帶著苦笑說「你該對自己的幸福要求多高一些」

「我已經很滿足了」 Mycroft說

「我好餓」Cecil拉了 Mycroft的褲管說

「我上去換個衣服，馬上就下來」Greg笑著把Cecil抱起來放到他的餐椅上「你的髮圈又掉了?」

「本來就沒綁，我會幫他綁好」 Mycroft說，Cecil吃飯時他們會幫他把頭髮綁起來以免沾到食物，去年不小心被剪刀割傷後Cecil拒絕剪頭髮讓他現在不時被誤認為小女孩

最後公主和男友分手甚至沒能在八卦小報上佔上半點篇幅，感謝他們低調分手了，值得慶幸的是，這個耶誕假期唯一上了新聞的王室成員只有發表耶誕談話的女王本人

\------------------------------------------------

大提琴手大家應該沒印象了,在君之墮提過Holmes爸媽曾經積極為長子脫單努力過,事實上他們沒有那麼不靠譜,但麥考夫和這個大提琴手都不打算找對象也不喜歡對方,所以兩人有過相當尷尬的一面之緣

Ringriver這個姓氏改自曾經聊天的一位英國人,我覺得他的姓氏Ringrose很特別又很文雅

這位公主我設定大約是女王孫輩那一代,假設遇上艾琳是這個公主大學時代的事(畢竟大學大家比較瘋),但不是直系的孫女,沒有繼承機會但因為亮眼有個性所以受到很多媒體關注,常常變成小報的八卦對象,小時候在王宮玩的時候被正經八百的年輕冰人嚇到留下深刻印象

最近開始了一份新工作,更新變慢了,但我不會棄坑的所以拜託別棄追啊QAQ 


	36. Chapter 36

因為有留言在等更新所以在回老家過年前趕快擠出一更了,希望來年能留言多多.糧多多

吸血鬼UA那篇之前更新了,所以本來打算過年前這段時間當一陣子鹹魚,但有留言催就短短更一發8000字左右的了,祝大家新年快樂~!

\-------------------------------------------------------

<過來人>

「 Mycroft為什麼臉那麼臭?」John問

「我人就在這，Dr.Watson」坐在扶手椅裡的 Mycroft說

「我們下午要帶Cecil去公園，班上有個媽媽辦了班會，大家都會參加，我隨時可能會被叫走所以我們兩個要一起去，以免沒人能照顧Cecil」

「喔，那難怪了」John非常能夠理解的點頭，甚至很同情地看了 Mycroft

「只是帶小孩去和同學玩，可能和幾個家長聊幾句而已，沒什麼吧」Greg說

「Well….」John臉上就是”你不知道自己惹了多大的麻煩”這句話「這種積極到不行的家長通常不好相處，會對5歲小孩的交友圈處心積慮地過濾，然後拼命影響學校教學，每天打給老師.天天給學校建議.在家長之中搞小團體樣樣來」

「有這麼誇張嗎?」Greg笑著說，然後看到John的表情就僵住了「Oh shit，你這是經驗談」

「Yup，之前推了Cecil的那個小鬼的父母就是這樣的家長，至少在他們齊心協力搞這一套的時候我們這些普通家長都覺得很煩，後來只剩下那個媽媽在搞這些後，心煩的只有他們的老師們而已了」John說

「你有什麼建議?」Greg問

「以你的經驗，你會混得很好的」John給了Greg一杯茶「不過 Mycroft大概會殺人」

「他現在心情不好就是因為他覺得參加這種活動很蠢」Greg說

「以後學校有活動應該都是你去吧?」John問

「和 Mycroft比肯定是我啊，我還有辦法請假，他就不行了」Greg說「你們呢?」

「讓 Sherlock去參加一開始還算是個好主意，但後來簡直是災難，對他或其他家長都是」John說「感謝全能的上帝，我們有哈德森太太」他甚至在自己胸前劃了十字架

Sherlock從房間出來時手上拿著一疊照片

「這些是證實我的推理的證據，而接下來19小時內嫌犯會再度犯案，最有可能是3C產品店家或者家電行」 Sherlock給Greg看了那些照片，他們正在辦一起連環搶劫案，上一次犯案時嫌犯綁走了開車送貨的電器行員工，現在那個少年還下落不明，不過在上一起民宅入室搶劫案現場有找到他的指紋，最有可能是被迫加入犯案了

「知道了」Greg把照片還給 Sherlock「我們該帶Cecil去吃午餐了，如果有最新發展唐納文會通知你」

Greg上樓去找兒子了， Sherlock幸災樂禍的對哥哥把嘴笑成了V字型

「Shut up.」 Mycroft按著太陽穴，他不只是為了要參加這種煩人的活動感到不耐煩，他昨天晚上瞞著Greg在凌晨下床開了三小時的視訊會議，睡眠不足讓他太陽穴隱隱抽痛

\-----------------------------------------------------

<征服征服世界模擬器的男人>

(@R_Lesssterdeee是Rickey

@D_Lesssterdeee是Danny

@RoryNotRoy是Rory

最後一個留言是小驚喜)

[Twitter]

@R_Lesssterdeee (一小時前)

────“聖誕節了，各位知道這代表什麼，我Uncle Mike快無聊死了所以開始陪我們打電動了，我會推他的進度給大家知道，但他不喜歡被錄影所以別要求太多，我知道很多人追蹤我只為了這個”

@DessNut1069

────”我有個陰謀論，你Uncle M是龐德反派”

@OutAtLass

────”你能讓他玩恐怖遊戲嗎?”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”試過了，他不喜歡那種讓人腎上腺素狂飆的遊戲，而且很快就會找到訣竅，所以對我們大家來說都很無趣，但他丈夫(我Uncle Greg)的反應非常有趣，不過他不是很擅長電玩所以沒幾下就死了”

@R_Lesssterdeee

────”他剛剛開了新遊戲，征服世界模擬器最新模式而且是最高難度”

@FxxkIn2077

────”推翻強權模式?”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”那個他昨天就過關了，他現在玩的是隱藏關卡，要讓民主自由國家自願重回王室專制”

@征世製作組

────”他居然已經拿到隱藏關卡了!”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”對，而且他覺得推翻強權模式太簡單了，他一開始就玩了最高難度，但還是在一小時內過關了，他認為你們需要考慮推翻後的遊戲走向，只是翻桌誰都會，但翻桌後會怎樣才是重點，他說的更高雅更複雜些，但重點大約是這樣”

……

@ R_Lesssterdeee (現在)

────”OK，我得說，他不自覺地哼著Rule， Britannia(統治吧!不列顛尼亞!)一邊很輕鬆地通過隱藏關卡讓英國重回王室專政，而且廢除了選舉實際上的功能並且成功拿到經濟殖民成就的樣子很卡帕……，我是說，我是英國人沒錯啦，但他剛剛入侵了半個斯堪地那維亞還有大半的開發中國家”

@ D_Lesssterdeee

────”Greg說他心情很好”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”廢話我也看得出來，我肯定他不是龐德反派，但我們有考慮過他說不定是金牌特務那個宇宙的嗎?”

@RoryNotRoy

────”表哥你們該去收拾餐桌了，而且我很肯定他就算他是金牌特務那個宇宙的也不會是反派，看看他的傘和西裝”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”Rory，金牌特務的反派包含了他們自己人”

@RoryNotRoy

────”我知道，我和你們一起看了那部電影”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”Holy shit，他過關了”

@征世製作組

────”我們看到了……”

@征世製作組

────”他的遊戲紀錄的背景樂就該改成Rule， Britannia，這是他最後收局的地圖和開局的地圖”

@HistoryChannle

────”這比實際上的英國帝國殖民時期版圖還大上16%，而且涵蓋了兩座不存在於實際地圖上的島嶼”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”他說把那兩座島放在海運熱點上很聰明，但一旦成功奪取會讓遊戲難度下降很多”

@征世製作組

────”Yeah…那個本來設定只能由荷蘭掌控才對”

@征世製作組

────”我們剛剛看到了，他先控制了荷蘭才入侵南美洲，他怎麼讓荷蘭經濟垮掉的我們得花上幾天研究一下”

@ R_Lesssterdeee

────”我們真的得去收拾餐桌了，如果我們還想收到禮物”

@ D_Lesssterdeee

────”今年的遊戲推特直撥到此結束，下次你們應該開發不合邏輯點的東西，說不定他能玩久一點”

@FxxkIn2077

────”我不敢相信網路上最傳奇的一個Gamer居然只是個無聊的中年人”

@OutAtLass

────”我希望他不為政府工作”

@OweIsFlyCat

────”我們能用我們的州長和你們交換這傢伙嗎?無論他是誰”

@YOLO_MF_SHOOT

────”你哪裡人?”

@OweIsFlyCat

────”佛羅里達”

@DonHon

────”Fuck ON，我們英國人沒辦法接受那種高純度的蠢蛋”

@MissA_Firth

────”每年看這些推文都特別有趣，希望你能繼續，我和我的男友已經把這當作聖誕節的一點小樂趣了”

(最後是安西亞)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

<邪惡巫師的故事>

「那傢伙真的不接電話?」M瞪著自己的男秘書問

「Miss.A說層級尚未達到需要Mr.Holmes的程度，依照先前協議，他不會收到通知」秘書說

「他在Lestrade探長加過聖誕節，反正那群政客趁著假期謀劃內閣小陰謀也不是第一天，我們可以自己和首相報告」E在書房喝著熱茶，他邀請獨自過聖誕的M來自己家過節，結果這傢伙把秘書也帶來了

「我還是不相信他真的享受那種傳統家庭溫馨過節氛圍」M抱怨著「他不過是想讓我們知道少了他我們多難做事好彰顯自己的重要性而已」

「Mitt你啊…」E嘆氣，M雖然和 Mycroft合作得很好，但私下還是經常抱怨冰人先生

「奶奶~」E的孫子孫女們抱著收到的禮物跑到書房找他撒嬌「講故事好不好~」

「Mitt又皺眉頭~」其中一個孩子指著M笑，他總說M的眉毛壞了，因為十次有九次他都看到M眉頭深鎖

「我在和你們奶奶講話」M說

「沒關係，你的問題不重要」E說，他把最小的孫子抱到腿上

「奶奶要講什麼故事?」大約九歲的女孩問

「我就講一個我自己聽過的吧」E意味深遠的看了一眼M

「很久以前有一個邪惡的魔法師」E說

「他被騎士打敗了嗎!」小孫子舉手叫

「沒有，他和騎士是好朋友」E說「大家都說他是邪惡魔法師，因為他很討人厭，不跟別人交朋友，而且他有強大的魔法所以大家很怕他」

「他為什麼要這麼討人厭?」孫女問

「因為他從小就這樣」E說

「不是被詛咒嗎?」孫子有點失望地問「我以為這是那種詛咒解除的故事」

「被另一個邪惡魔法師充滿愛的養大，大概算是一種詛咒」E笑

「讓奶奶繼續說啦」另一個孫子說

「有一天魔法師消失了」E說「王國裡人們找不到他，然後大家才發現平常國王的工作都是由魔法師幫忙完成的，大家的問題經常是由他解答的，大家找啊找的都找不著他…」E接著講了一段普通的童話故事，這部分是為了孩子說的「最後大家都放棄了，魔法師卻跟著騎士回來了，大家問他到底去哪了，魔法師把大家都丟進河裡沒有回答，然後每隔一段時間魔法師就會消失，最後一個好奇的男孩跟著魔法師走，發現他躲到了一個小國家去」

「他是間諜啦!」最年長的孫女叫

「這不是龐德電影啦!」年長的孫子向姐姐抗議

「這個國家沒有人認識他」E繼續說他的故事「沒有人知道他是邪惡魔法師，他可以在這個國家當一個普通的魔法師，做些普通的小事，幫普通人解答普通的問題，在這個小小的國家，沒有人知道他本來是什麼樣的人，沒有人天天求他做任何事，他可以自由自在的做一個普通的好魔法師，做一個好人」

「那他該搬家」孫子說

「他得上班」E說

「噢~討厭，媽咪也要每天上班」小孫子說

「而且這位魔法師被打擾會非常生氣，會讓我們大家的工作更辛苦，所以最好不要打擾他的小小度假對我們都比較好」E挑眉看著M，要他收回讓祕書繼續試圖通知 Mycroft的命令

「那我差不多該走了，謝謝你邀請我」M嘆氣用手勢示意秘書停止聯絡安西亞「聖誕快樂」

「聖誕快樂，Mitt」E抱著小孫子對生性嚴謹好強的學生微笑「你女兒還是沒打給你嗎?」

「你知道她沒有」M嘴角下垂

「那你該打給她」E說

「我絕對不會同意她嫁給一個下一頓飯都不知道在哪的小演員!」M滿臉嫌棄地說

最年長的孫女現在知道Mitt先生為什麼會淪落到聖誕節加班，而且還只能和他們一起吃晚餐了，他和女兒吵架了，因為他不喜歡女兒的男朋友，而他現在對同事刻薄也只是在遷怒而已

「你這麼愛生氣，頭髮會更少喔」小女孩說

在M瞪大眼和誠摯的小女孩互看時E大笑的聲音蓋過了M模糊的任何解釋

在Lestrade家晚餐後的客廳裡孩子們打鬧著， Mycroft拿出手機看了一眼就放回口袋，然後及時低頭閃過飛向自己的軟壘球

「啊!抱歉!」雙胞胎之一喊，剛才Cecil就躲在 Mycroft後面，現在逃過剛剛那球正得意地叫堂哥們來追自己

「剛才真是好險啊」James對 Mycroft說，要是遲了一秒就正中眉心了

「你們別在客廳玩!砸到電視就完蛋了!」Lily對著男孩們喊

「砸到人就無所謂嗎?」 Mycroft說

「只要不是打到眼睛就好」Amy喝了口熱茶

「……」 Mycroft無言地看了Greg一眼

「What?」Greg攤手「我們都活得好好的，沒有哪裡缺一塊啊」

「不過你以前和James在樓梯玩滑草滾下來過」Amy說

「滑草?」 Mycroft皺眉

「他們坐在塑膠箱裡從樓梯上滑下來」Amy指著James的耳朵後面說「這裡縫了三針現在還看得到」

「不過那真的挺好玩的」James乾笑著說

「後來Greg被禁足了，因為他沒照顧好弟弟」Amy說

「你和你弟弟年紀差比較多大概不知道兩個小鬼關在家裡能有多少鬼點子」James說

「我見識過了」 Mycroft眼神死的說，如果你的弟弟是 Sherlock你更需要擔心的是他會真的在樓梯上蓋出軌道來玩

\--------------------------------------------------------

<班級聚會>

趁著周末舉辦這種活動我都想稱讚我自己了，”Nancy你真棒，居然主動讓班上的同學和家長們有機會促進感情，還能讓大家認識彼此”

Nancy──一個三十出頭歲，金法的家庭主婦沾沾自喜地站在公園樹下拿著一杯綜合有機果汁看著實驗班的孩子們和一些答應參加活動的五年級學伴在草地上玩，野餐桌上有很多家長準備的點心和飲料，從開學起他就策畫著這個活動，以後上了一年級他的小寶貝和這些孩子還有機會當同學，而且他也絕對會參加家長會，雖然老師婉拒了邀請，但幾乎所有家長都來了，他也可以好好的打量一下哪些孩子能當他他寶貝Linda未來的好朋友

“得是個好孩子，而且家長都得是體面的人才行，這樣就算到對方家玩也很安全”Nancy在腦子裡思索著他之前聽過班上學生的訊息”那個英文都不會的孩子應該不行，而且Linda對咖哩的香料過敏，那幾個已經玩得身上都是泥巴的男孩也不好…”轉而打量起了家長

「嗚嗚…媽咪~~」一個小男孩剛剛自己在草地上摔了一跤哭著找媽媽，年輕的媽媽一手抱著兒子安撫，另一手在手提包裡翻找著東西，結果一個不小心把包包弄掉了，裡面的東西掉得滿地都是

“帶孩子出門居然沒帶濕紙巾，不過那個媽媽大概也只有二十幾歲吧，太年輕少根筋了”Nancy評分著

看來應該是爸爸的人從一個媽媽那借了一包濕紙巾跑過來了，那個媽媽Nancy有印象，是個相當高挑的氣質美女，聽說是個大提琴手，有個聰明的女兒

“那個糊塗的媽媽和她老公年紀差真多”Nancy看著那個爸爸，頭髮都白了，至少有四十好幾了吧，這種年齡差不是再婚就是中年危機趕著結婚吧

“那對家長看起來就好多了”Nancy打量著站在樹下的那對夫妻，年紀差不多，打扮體面，他是第一次見到那位大提琴手的丈夫，夫妻倆很相襯

「Cecil，請你過來一下」穿著體面的爸爸對長髮的女孩招手

「OK~」Cecil和同學說了一聲就往爸爸那跑，她的馬尾鬆了

“Cecil原來是女孩子啊，聽說這個孩子聰明到可以跳級”Nancy心想這是個完美的選擇

「嗨~我是Nancy，是Linda的媽媽」Nancy主動過去和那對他認為是理想的往來對象的父母打招呼「今天天氣很好，正好適合讓孩子們出來玩對吧~」

「你好」那位爸爸簡短的和他打了招呼後就繼續在電話上用德文(聽起來應該是德文)和對方交談

「你好，我們應該沒見過?」大提琴手媽媽轉頭和Nancy打招呼

「我是Linda的媽媽，那個金髮穿藍色裙子的女孩就是了」Nancy笑得有點諂媚虛假，但他自己大概永遠沒有自覺

「我是Fiona」Fiona說

「我知道你女兒是誰，他很可愛，很有禮貌」Nancy說「你平常工作很忙嗎?你對加入家長會有興趣嗎?」

「我的工作時間比較不固定，所以沒辦法」Fiona說

「那也沒關係的，只是好奇問問看，你丈夫是做什麼的啊?」Nancy問

「喔，他不是我丈夫」Fiona說

「诶?啊也是，現在家庭很多樣啊，抱歉，不過看你們這樣我還以為你們是夫妻」Nancy乾笑說，大概是伴侶關係吧?不對，只有男方帶著戒指，難道是離婚共同監護?

「你們怎麼認識的啊?」Nancy決定用一個安全點的問題「我和我丈夫是大學同學，他是對沖基金管理人」

「我和他父親工作上有合作」Fiona說

「他父親也是音樂家嗎?」Nancy問

「是位作曲家」Fiona說，但他專心地在看Gina和其他孩子蹲在角落草堆裡好像在抓什麼東西，喔天啊，希望不是毛毛蟲，他最怕蟲子了

「下次假日要不要讓我們的孩子一起玩?我和幾位媽媽已經安排了Playdate讓孩子們一起玩，我們可以輪流在不同的日子照顧他們」Nancy滔滔不絕的說著各種遊戲安排還有這種活動對培養孩子的領導和社交能力有多重要，甚至開始提議未來如果要請家教可以幾個同學一起上課等等

「抱歉我得去看看我女兒在做什麼」Fiona說完就小跑往角落草叢去了

「喔沒關係」Nancy諂笑轉頭看向孩子的爸爸，但對方正面色凝重地講著電話所以他就把嘴閉上了，但從他的打扮看來這位先生的社經地位不低，剛剛聽他說話也是一口公學口音，還講一口流利德文，和這個家庭往來絕對對孩子有好的影響

“相較之下”Nancy回到他本來待著的野餐桌旁看向那對年齡差很大的夫妻

兩個人坐在長椅上有說有笑的，但講著講著不知道為什麼就開始打手勢了，那個小男孩哭累了就躺在媽媽腿上睡午覺了

“那個爸爸穿得也太休閒了，根本不在乎給其他家長的第一印象，糊塗年輕媽媽和這個不修邊幅的中年人真的能教好兒子嗎…”Nancy充滿批判的看了他們一會後優雅(至少他這麼認為)的啜了口茶

但孩子之中很快地起了騷動，他站起來一探究竟

「怎麼啦?」那個中年爸爸彎腰對那群吱吱喳喳的孩子們問

「小鳥掉下來了!」一個黑髮綠眼的女孩手上用餐巾紙捧著一隻小雛鳥

「Papa，Gina的媽媽說他不知道怎麼放回去」Cecil指著黑髮的女孩說

“嗯?”Nancy站在那個中年人身後”他剛剛叫他Papa???黑頭髮的才是Fiona的女兒???”

「你們知道是哪顆樹嗎?」Greg問

「那顆」Gina指著他剛剛和朋友們窩著的角落

「把他放回去!」

「可是我想養小鳥…」

「不行!小鳥媽媽會難過!」

「放回去放回去!」

「我看看喔」Greg微笑著安撫爭論著的孩子們

Greg站在樹下看了好一會後找到了鳥巢

「我爬上去把它放回巢裡吧」Greg說

「那至少有四公尺高」 Mycroft滿臉寫著不贊同，雙手交叉在胸前說

「我會很小心的，戒指你幫我拿著一下」Greg拿下婚戒交給 Mycroft後把小鳥包在紙巾裡放進胸前的口袋

「現場有受過急救訓練的包含你只有兩個人，你明白這點吧?」 Mycroft眼神死的看著自己的丈夫

「救護車在這個時間到這裡不用十分鐘，你想太多了」Greg捲起袖子抓著樹枝選了一個好的下腳點後使力把自己往上拉踩上樹幹，他爬上樹的時候孩子們還在為他加油，幾個擔心的家長在下面告訴他要小心點，還有讓小孩保持安全距離

Greg爬到鳥巢邊時看了一下巢內有另外幾隻很相像的小鳥就把雛鳥從口袋拿出來放進巢裡，不過下去就比較難了點，他很小心地往下爬，在離地面還有一公尺多時他叫大家後退後乾脆直接跳下來，他腳步踉蹌險些跌倒， Mycroft及時扶了他一把

「呼~好險」Greg拿回了戒指戴上

「你的腳沒事嗎?」剛剛和Greg一起聊天的年輕媽媽問

「沒事」Greg說，不過多跳幾次他的膝蓋可能就要抗議了

「抱歉我好像搞錯了什麼，你是Cecil的…?」Nancy問

「爸爸」Greg說

「他不是Fiona的女兒嗎?」Nancy問

「不是，Cecil是我們的兒子」Greg指了自己和 Mycroft「Gina才是Fiona的女兒」他指著黑髮綠眼的女孩說

「喔..哈哈哈，抱歉我剛剛誤會了」Nancy尷尬地說「我以為你們才是…」他看了Greg和那個年輕的媽媽

「他是我認識的法醫的女兒蘇菲」Greg說「我在蘇格蘭場擔任探長」

「我們今天才發現我們的小孩居然一樣大而且在同一個班級，Jake跟我一樣比較害羞，我們本來很擔心都沒有認識的人怎麼辦」蘇菲說「喔對了，我是急救員，我丈夫沒辦法參加這種活動所以只有我來」

「他怎麼了嗎?」Fiona有點擔心的問

「喔他很好，不過他沒辦法和別人閒話家常，只是他幾年前溺水時聽力受損了實在沒辦法應付這種場合」蘇菲說

幾個媽媽聚在一起聊天，蘇菲和其他個性沒那麼強勢的媽媽相處得相當融洽，Fiona加入這個圈子似乎是在迴避Nancy

Greg坐在野餐桌旁休息，有幾個孩子把球踢到他這邊來後他也起來陪他們玩了一會

“結果那兩個才是一對…也是，這年頭這種事也不少見，有Gay朋友也很酷啊，不過那個Greg看起來真的不像Gay……為什麼把小孩子頭髮留那麼長啊?都不嫌麻煩嗎?”Nancy思考著他的人際網絡建立計畫”蘇格蘭場的探長…好像看過他的臉啊，大概是電視上出現過，他很會跟孩子玩，我們家Linda是女孩子，如果去這家人家裡玩應該更安全，嗯!就和他們混熟點吧!說不定能知道他們請哪個家教教孩子”

當Nancy準備過去和Greg搭話時Cecil先跑過去撲在爸爸腿上像隻迷路結果抱在人腿上的小無尾熊一樣

「Cecil你累了嗎?」Greg問抱在他腿上的兒子

「嗯」Cecil點頭

「你們要走了?」Nancy故作婉惜地問

「孩子累了」Greg一把將Cecil抱起，更重要的是 Mycroft的耐心差不多要蒸發殆盡了，有幾個爸爸把他當作良好聽眾對他抱怨自己老婆和小孩十五分鐘了「Myc我們回去吧，Cecil累壞了」

「失陪」 Mycroft離開的意願溢於言表，他的假笑甚至多了三分真實性

「喔我真希望你們能多待一會，我們幾個媽媽打算等下一起去吃晚餐呢，有興趣加入嗎?」Nancy說

「抱歉，我其實一直在待命，案件隨時可能有新發展，中途離席也太失禮了，你說對吧」Greg替已經逼近想要毀滅人類邊緣的 Mycroft打起了官腔

「喔那真是可惜，如果能和Cecil交朋友我們Linda會很高興的」Nancy說

Greg多客套了幾句才好不容易擺脫了Nancy，他們一上車 Mycroft就翻了白眼嘆了一大口氣

「Cecil想睡覺的話你可以先睡唷」Greg轉身對在兒童座椅上昏昏欲睡的兒子說

「嗯」Cecil打了呵欠

「他睡著了?」車子行駛十分鐘後Greg說

「熟睡了」 Mycroft說

「Good」Greg手指在方向盤上敲了兩下「老天，我現在知道狗展上的狗是什麼感覺了」

「John說的是正確的」 Mycroft說

「那個叫做Linda的孩子很安靜，我猜他能說的他媽媽都替他演講過了」Greg說，他見過不少安靜的孩子都有個性強勢的母親

「他在給每個人評分」 Mycroft說

「他讓我想到我很久以前認識的幾個女孩，會說”嘿!你知道嗎?我還有另一個Gay朋友，你們兩個絕對要去約會”那種」Greg說「會用”這是我那個Gay朋友”來介紹你這個珍禽異獸的那種」

「桌上的食物你沒吃吧?」 Mycroft問

「喝了點飲料，怎麼了嗎?」Greg問

「馬鈴薯泥的味道很奇怪，那不是正常的迷迭香的氣味」 Mycroft雖然沒吃，但他聞到味道就覺得奇怪

「喔…我剛剛聽他們聊天有幾個媽媽我很肯定他們被MLM(多層次直銷)騙了，準備馬鈴薯泥的那位就是」Greg皺眉說「我剛剛聽到他和別人在說用精油調味對身體很好」

「……」 Mycroft本想說什麼，但他捏著眉心嘆了口氣省下口水

「我就覺得我剛剛好像忘記說什麼了，他們提到的那個公司現在正在被調查，他們的營運方式很明顯是金字塔騙局，至於產品安全似乎是還沒有這方面疑慮」Greg說

「外用的精油就算合格也不能拿來食用」 Mycroft說

「別說小孩了，就是大人也沒幾個人去動過那盒薯泥，所以應該不會有人食物中毒吧」Greg苦笑，大部分小孩都搶著吃糖果餅乾「他剛剛是以為你和Ringriver是一對?」他笑著問

「顯然如此」 Mycroft說

「如果你們一起騙他，不知道他要多久才會發現」Greg笑

他們在公園入口正好遇上Fiona，而Greg在到場後久違的見到蘇菲就過去和他敘舊了，蘇菲為了孩子跟不幸遭遇意外的丈夫休了很長時間的假，今年才正式復職，結果就是他們到場後各自在和自己認識的人聊天， Mycroft其實只是為了躲避太陽而站在樹蔭下，偶而和Fiona討論自己父親最近到底又失蹤到哪去寫曲了，因為Fiona現在不能接新工作都是多虧Colin請他留在倫敦，這個月可能哪天就要立刻錄音了， Mycroft只能老實告訴他，坦白說這可能是每個小時都在變的事實，因為他父親這陣子都在火車上工作，他也實在不清楚他又去哪了

「這種玩笑還是免了吧」 Mycroft嘆氣

「以後這種活動我不會要你來的，我真的沒想到能糟到這種地步」Greg苦笑「以前我們學校辦活動的時候就跟普通的社區聚會一樣，老實說一堆早就畢業的人和他們的家長也來了，那根本就是社區聚會」

「你以前的學校會辦什麼活動?」 Mycroft問

「校內的運動比賽後會在學校或者附近空地野餐，Shep有一次還喝醉了被捲在野餐墊裡面扛回教堂」Greg笑著說看著自己長大的牧師的糗事

「顯然單純與善良已經離我等而去」 Mycroft用劇場旁的口吻說

「至少在倫敦有點罕見」Greg說

“結果怎麼樣啊?”-JW

“幹他媽的無聊而且被勢利眼家長看了全場，下次絕對不帶 Mycroft來了”-G

“他做了什麼嗎?”-JW

“什麼都沒有，所以才覺得太委屈他了， Sherlock做過什麼嗎?”-G

“ Sherlock當場戳破好幾個媽媽愛慕虛榮的謊言，還有直白地告訴他們彼此的誇獎都是謊言”-JW

“下次他可以不請自來嗎?我想早點散會”-G

“哈哈，最好不要，除非你願意自己勸架”-JW

\-----------------------------------------------------------

在君之墮那篇大家如果記得的話,Rudi如果能夠選擇人生他說過他希望自己能當好人,而Mycroft也曾經糾結過這個問題,在L家他就能暫時扮演一個普通的好人,對他來說很放鬆,因為比起和已經知道他是怎麼樣的人/需要他的幫助/他自己認為需要他幫助的家人一起過節,和對他的印象完全建立於他所呈現的友善上的Lestrade家人一起過節更讓他放鬆

征服世界模擬器差不多是個偶而會出現一下的梗吧,因為光是想想讓他玩各種模擬遊戲就覺得他自己本身就會是個大外掛WWWW


	37. Chapter 37

<一個午後>

Mycroft對於在家工作沒什麼好抱怨的，他本來就是個討厭活動的人，所以他在倫敦市區的住處才會和他的辦公室那麼近，而且在家裡他還有別的事要做

「你醒了啊」 Mycroft因為臉上溫溫軟軟的觸感醒來，9個月大的Cecil坐在他耳邊對著他的臉又摸又揉的，他摸了一下Cecil的尿布和額頭，沒有發燒但需要換尿布了，然後Cecil差點就把手伸進他嘴裡了，他搶先一步把嘴閉上了

從兩天前開始Cecil就感冒了，可能是帶著他外出或者他們兩個回家時身上帶著病毒感染的，從寶寶生病後他就沒睡好過，Greg這幾天必須為了半年前逮捕的連環搶劫殺人情侶出庭作證，手上還有個案子已經在關鍵時刻了，就等著罪犯現身而已，所以 Mycroft讓Greg別擔心寶寶的事，只要解決他的工作就好

“我最近的工作也比較少” Mycroft說的是實話，目前為止M把他的工作做得很好，甚至比起許多時常來敲門求他幫忙的MI5或MI6局長更好，除了那個人的脾氣和自傲外，他對於M的工作能力是肯定的

“照顧生病的孩子很累人的，除了開庭之外我可以讓別人來接手”Greg說

“在他學會製造陷阱前我都有把握我能自己應付，我們都該把份內工作做好” Mycroft說，他自己的工作幾乎沒有因為要照顧小孩而被打亂太多，在他堅持下Greg還是回去上班了，他會盡量早回家，而且不時會傳簡訊問他狀況

Mycroft有點吃力地從地上爬起來，他中午和Cecil一起在嬰兒房地上的軟墊睡午覺了────嚴格來說是Cecil睡軟墊，他睡在地上，他本來只是打算把孩子哄睡自己就去整理一下文件的，但昨天晚上Cecil發燒讓他幾乎沒睡到，他在哄孩子的時候自己也睡著了，現在他全身都因為睡在堅硬的地面上而酸痛，尤其是肩膀，他本來就脫臼過的左肩現在痛得沒辦法舉起來

「你精神真好」 Mycroft揉了左肩扭了扭脖子，Cecil正吃著奶嘴往他身上爬，小寶寶的頭很大，相對他們的身體比例頭部佔了很大一部分，所以他們常常搖頭晃腦的，然後就突然對著前後來了一記頭槌，Greg和 Mycroft都被這樣撞過鼻子，Cecil會摸摸自己的頭然後繼續他原本就在做的事，前提是被他撞的人沒有做出太大的反應，不然他會開始大哭

而這就是 Mycroft被撞了嘴唇後吭都不吭一聲，只是摸摸Cecil的額頭的原因，現在要是Cecil開始哭他也沒辦法把他抱起來哄

「……」 Mycroft舔了一下自己下嘴唇內側，稍微被牙齒嗑破了，不嚴重

Cecil坐在他腿上摳著他襯衫上的鈕扣，因為沒辦法把那些圓圓的小東西拿下來讓他皺著眉頭

「Ba.ba..」Cecil吐出奶嘴拍打 Mycroft的扣子， Mycroft拿了玩具給他並把奶嘴塞回去，因為如果不阻止他，接下來他就要把他的上衣放進嘴裡啃了

「我是Daddy」 Mycroft說

「Boo」Cecil吐著口水泡泡玩，手上抓著奶嘴把玩， Mycroft幫他擦了嘴後將孩子抱起來放到尿布檯上

打開尿布後他正要拿濕紙巾，然而意外就是這種時候會發生，寶寶突然又尿尿了，他把尿布蓋回去的時候他的襯衫和尿布檯上都已經沾到了

「要不是知道你沒辦法控制，看你笑得這麼開心我會覺得你是故意的」 Mycroft擦了一下衣服和檯面後看了Cecil的衣服嘆了口氣，而寶寶正開心的笑著，還抓著自己的腳丫子玩

「我們去洗澡吧」 Mycroft把尿布包好直接抱起Cecil去了浴室

「葛瑞森那傢伙居然和他的組員打賭你會把案子送給他」唐納文翻了白眼說

「下次要和 Sherlock合作的時候讓他自己去吧，我不會接手他轉過來的麻煩的」Greg坐進警車繫上安全帶說

「他們之前叫你Pope Gregory你知道嗎?」唐納文說

「說我是教宗?哪一任?」Greg隨口問

「他們是笑你放棄世俗名利當爛好人了!」唐納文說，除了幾年前那次因為 Sherlock傳簡訊就讓Greg離開現場而沒逮捕到的銀行搶案外Greg也因為家庭因素把幾個正在處理的案子轉給其他探長，而葛瑞森就因此賺了不少輕鬆的功勞

「下次他和 Sherlock合作他就會後悔的」Greg當然聽懂對方在諷刺他居然放棄追求晉升而專心在家庭上，葛瑞森是老派的傢伙，他老婆對他的抱怨可不少，他知道，因為他老婆的朋友全是女警，而女警們在他和 Mycroft結婚後就把他當半個姊妹看了，本來只有女人間會聊的八卦在他面前也照聊不誤，他真的不想知道誰家老公現在不舉，但他實在聽到太多不必要的資訊了

「 Sherlock會幫你報仇不成?」唐納文笑說

「不會，但他覺得葛瑞森和十年前的安德森一樣笨，而現在我有很多理由不幫他事先和 Sherlock”討論”一下，說穿了就是要我幫他把案子轉給 Sherlock，他答應後才由他自己去貝克街」Greg說「現在他打來我就告訴他我正在換尿布」

「那你要是不在家你要說什麼?」唐納文笑著問

「我正在買奶粉」Greg看著前面員警把嫌犯塞進警車的美好風景「我今天不會留下加班」

「寶寶病沒好?」唐納文問

「當然沒那麼快，他昨天晚上還在發燒，我想早點回去，Myc快累死了」Greg說

當Greg帶著 Mycroft喜歡的蛋糕和晚餐外賣回家的時候他看到坐在客廳地板上看著寶寶對自己扔軟積木也不打算阻止的 Mycroft就知道他已經沒電了

「你們已經洗過澡了?這麼早?」Greg把東西放在孩子碰不到的地方後蹲下抱著 Mycroft親了他的嘴角，他身上的沐浴乳味道還很明顯

「沒辦法」 Mycroft回神過來說

「他又在換尿布的時候尿尿了?」Greg笑

「沒錯」 Mycroft說

「你聲音有點沙啞」Greg皺眉說

「過去72小時內我不認為我有一刻身上沒有他的口水或者鼻涕的」 Mycroft說，換句話說他當然被傳染了

「我們抓到人了，接下來幾天我會準時下班，辛苦你了」Greg說「他看起來是好了?」

「今天沒有再發燒了」 Mycroft在積木飛到臉上時閉上了眼，軟軟的三角形積木從他鼻樑上彈開

「NO~!」Greg把Cecil抱起來轉向讓他看向自己「不可以丟Daddy，不對，不可以丟人，會痛的」

「老實說我現在已經不在乎了」 Mycroft抹了把臉說

「我去拿餐具，吃完晚餐你先去睡吧」Greg說

「工作的時候就算熬夜三天也沒有這麼累」 Mycroft捏著眉心嘆氣

「你的工作只有動腦，照顧小孩是身心俱疲的工作啊」Greg苦笑「而且一直提心吊膽的，也沒辦法真的放鬆休息」

「是的，而且嬰兒比起做事不經大腦的特工或者政治人物更難以預測」 Mycroft伸手讓Greg拉了自己一把才起身

晚上 Mycroft半夢半醒間聽到嬰兒監控傳來Greg的聲音

“嗚!嘿!你不可以抓別人的舌頭!啊這東西還開著啊!”監控被關掉了， Mycroft本來稍稍緊繃準備起身的肌肉在周遭再度安靜下來後回到放鬆狀態，隔天在Greg準備搖醒他前 Mycroft自己睜開眼睛嚇了Greg一跳，他的生理時鐘很準確，但他還是多睡了34分鐘

「這有點恐怖」Greg說

「你遲到了」 Mycroft看了時間後沒有馬上起床，Mycroft Holmes賴床本身就是一個警訊了，他需要休息

「安西亞會晚兩個小時才來，你可以繼續睡，我早上請了一個小時的假，早餐在餐桌上，Cecil喝完牛奶繼續睡了，嬰兒監控我幫你打開了，抱歉我今天一定要去上班」Greg穿著襯衫躺在 Mycroft身旁說

「……」 Mycroft的呼吸平穩，他又睡著了

「我走了」Greg想在 Mycroft臉頰上親吻但被 Mycroft擋下了「我以為你睡了?」

「你往前傾會轉移重心，在床上很明顯」 Mycroft有些含糊地說「我感冒了，別靠近我」

「知道了」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的胸口「有狀況隨時打給我」

「有Alex在」 Mycroft明顯想繼續睡，所以Greg就不打擾他了

在他躡手躡腳的拿了自己的衣服離開房間後Greg沒有去上班反而直接到書房去了

「讓他再睡一下，我跟他說你會晚兩個小時到」Greg對坐在辦公桌邊處理文件的安西亞說「他感冒了」

「昨天和他通話時我就猜到了」準時來上班的安西亞說「希望只是輕微感冒」

「他重感冒的時候太難應付了」Greg笑，他們是少數見過那個狀態下的 Mycroft的活人

「不過既然只是Cecil傳染給他的小感冒應該很快就會好了，可能和他太過疲勞有關係」安西亞說「我會替你留意的」

「謝謝，那就麻煩妳了，Cecil六點就起來了，他應該會再睡上兩.三個小時吧」Greg說

「Jo會注意的」安西亞說

「謝謝你們，下班後我會帶你們的晚餐一起回來的」Greg說

「不客氣」安西亞提醒Greg他再不出門就要遲到了他才離開

Mycroft在兩天的輕微頭痛和咳嗽後痊癒，而Greg很高興的在221C旁聽了樓下葛瑞森探長有求於 Sherlock的同時努力忍著不犯下謀殺罪的表演，兒童監視器真是個好東西，尤其是雙向接通的那種，他陪Rosie玩扮家家酒下午茶的時候看著葛瑞森低聲下氣地對 Sherlock強調這個3分的案子實際上真的有5分，而且非常值得一看，但只得到更多針對他智商和觀察力的羞辱的樣子，有些惋惜這些監視器沒有錄影功能

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

<正常發展>

在兒科診所的候診區總是吵吵鬧鬧的，帶Rosie和三歲的Cecil一起來打疫苗的Greg和John的閒聊被打斷了

「NO!!Adam!!」一個媽媽小聲地驚叫跑過去把大約兩歲的兒子的手拉出尿布「我說過了!別玩了!你會把它扯壞的」他匆忙地把孩子從診所角落的遊戲區抱走，他的孩子想繼續玩而踢腳抗議，意外踢到了John「抱歉，他不是故意的」

「沒關係的，小孩子都會這樣」John笑著說「這很正常，抱歉，我挪一下東西」他移開小孩子丟在椅子上的積木讓這個媽媽在自己旁邊坐下「我也是醫生，我遇過更不配合的病患」

「喔!我知道你是誰了!我看過犯罪節目翻拍你的的案子!」那個媽媽認出了John「你在這裡工作嗎?」

「我不是兒科醫生，我是帶女兒來打疫苗的」John說「你們呢?」

「他…呃…」媽媽有些尷尬地放開鬧脾氣的小孩讓他繼續去玩「他最近老是在玩他的小鳥，但他好像也沒有生病，所以我帶他來給醫生看看」

「這很常見，性器期是很正常的」John說「你的第一個孩子嗎?」

「第一個男孩子，他姐姐就不會這樣」媽媽說

「小男孩都會吧，我記得我弟弟小時候也是這樣」Greg說「大家應該都有過」

「真的?」媽媽問

「他到五.六歲還會這樣做，我好像比較小的時候就停了，不過對小男孩來說這跟身上有個玩具沒兩樣」Greg笑著說，而且真的要說的話，每個男孩的成長過程都跟玩小鳥有關，只是每個階段原因不一樣而已

「不過還是讓他給醫生看一下吧，我畢竟是外科醫生，只是在要當爸爸前纏著不少改走小兒科的同學補習了一陣子而已」John說

「你有處理過這個狀況的經驗嗎?」媽媽壓低音量問

「確定沒生病也沒什麼壓力源後就讓他分心玩別的而已，可能是因為我家是女孩所以只維持了很短的一段時間，而且都是他很小的時候，這是很健康的發展過程別擔心」John說

「這樣啊…啊!我的號碼到了，謝謝你」那個媽媽抱起兒子進了診間

「Cecil開始了嗎?」John問

「沒有，他不會這樣玩，可能還太小了」Greg笑著攤手

「你剛剛是編故事讓那個媽媽放心嗎?」John問

「不是，我弟弟到五歲了還沒什麼隱私概念，所以在他在上教堂的時候玩自己的小鳥讓我們不得不提早帶他回家後我爸媽花了很長一段時間讓他了解為什麼不能在外面這樣做」Greg笑著說「還好他不記得了，那實在很糗」

「能有多糟?」John問

「我爸爸負責伴奏，所以我們坐在第一排，牧師抬頭就會看到他在幹嘛，他拼命的擠眉弄眼暗示我媽看一下James，坐在隔壁的排的老太太還以為他是不是中風了，表情那麼奇怪」Greg笑著說「我都快忘了有這件事了，我的天啊」他想起當時自己就坐在James旁邊偷笑「養小男孩你真的永遠不知道他們會幹出什麼好事」

「Yeah，我想我媽發現我會開車時也這樣想」John說

「你當時幾歲?」Greg問

「11，我和哈利決定開車去爺爺家」John說

「沒出車禍吧?」Greg問

「Nope，我們平安到達而且我還把車停好了，但我壓壞了我奶奶一半的花圃」John說

「你們怎麼敢這樣做啊?」Greg笑著問

「喔，以前我就開過了，而且那天早上我們本來就該開車去爺爺家吃午餐，不過我爸當時還在宿醉，所以我們就乾脆自己來了」John說

「你們有被處罰嗎?」Greg擔心的問

「沒有，但爺爺要我們以後直接打電話給他，別再開車了」John笑著笑著也知道這個故事其實在現代會被通報給兒童保護單位，那不是個正常的童年趣事

他們突然陷入尷尬的困境中，John隨手拿了雜誌隨意的翻著

「Rosie最近怎麼樣?」Greg打破尷尬的沉默問

「喔，很好，他終於完全明白女孩子不會長小鳥不是不公平而是生理構造差異這件事了，現在他還很驕傲他少一個容易被攻擊的弱點… Sherlock在教他防身術，他才上小學我知道，但 Sherlock認為從小開始練習沒有壞處，不過Rosie還是很希望 Sherlock給他做一把玩具十字弓」John說「Cecil呢?」

「乖得不像三歲小孩，他比 Sherlock好管教太多了」Greg笑著問，Rosie小時候總以為每個人構造上都一樣的誤會實在很可愛

「哈哈哈，我同意」John因為Greg把 Sherlock比做三歲小孩而笑出聲「說不定接下來就換你打給我問怎麼讓他把手從褲子裡拿出來了，而且小孩有一陣子都會喜歡噁心的東西，我朋友的兒子有一陣子熱衷於把大便這個詞放在他說的每一句話裡，他覺得很好笑」

「 Mycroft會崩潰」Greg笑著說「快輪到我們了」他拍了一下John提醒他該帶孩子去診間了

Greg睡前告訴 Mycroft今天帶Cecil去打疫苗時和John的對話，除了John小時候的那個故事外他都說了

「Cecil這麼乖，我都快忘了養小孩有多讓人崩潰了」Greg笑著說「我小時候和James還因為在院子玩不想進屋子裡上廁所就在圍籬上尿尿被罵過很多次」

「Cecil已經經歷過那個時期了」 Mycroft說

「什麼?他在院子裡尿尿?」Greg問

「性器期，兩歲半的時候開始的」 Mycroft說

「啊???我怎麼都不知道??」Greg驚訝地說

「和James不同，他的隱私概念發展得很早」 Mycroft淡定的坐在床上看書說

「那你怎麼知道的?」Greg問

「他房間的嬰兒監視器啊」 Mycroft說「我觀察的結論是他沒有健康問題，而且在有睡前故事可聽的時候他就不會這樣做，他也有基礎的隱私概念，所以我沒有干涉他的正常發展」

「所以他是無聊了?」Greg問

「我想是單純的發展階段到了，但有聲書更加有趣所以他失去了興趣」 Mycroft說

「……」Greg張著嘴說不出話來

「有什麼問題嗎?」 Mycroft闔上書問

「你是大衛.艾登堡嗎?」Greg吐槽

「真要說的話，我應該是實地觀察的學者而不是旁白配音」 Mycroft把書放在床頭櫃上「晚安」

「現在，我們觀察到，分布於英格蘭平原上，屬於公務員界-情報門-西裝綱-文官目-辦公室屬-Holmes科，名為 Mycroft的哺乳類正要進入睡眠狀態…」Greg學著艾登堡的口音和他特有的緩慢節奏說

「口音學得不像」 Mycroft微笑著說「但你居然記得生物分類我有些訝異，考慮到你高中的成績」

「他是一隻嘴毒但沒有實際毒性，也沒有健康到能夠變成毒牙的牙齒，且缺乏幽默器官的生物…」Greg說

「幽默感不是器官分泌的」 Mycroft說

「而現在，他正實地示範著他乾冷的幽默感…」Greg說

「你知道嗎，我現在對你會給 Sherlock什麼樣的介紹產生興趣了」 Mycroft故作正經地說

「那至少要花上兩個小時才能解釋完基礎構造，我們還是睡覺吧」Greg馬上停止模仿艾登堡笑著說

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

<節日準備>

「老實說我一直很好奇」Nina在聖誕節午餐後躺在沙發上說「我們家為什麼聖誕節都是Amy煮飯?」

「你能想像我爸煮嗎?」坐在地上的Ricky把球滾到2歲的Cecil那

「或者Lily?」Danny接住Cecil丟過來的球滾給Cecil

「嘿!我聽到了!」Lily拿著熱可可走進客廳

「所以我們家聖誕節為什麼這樣安排啊?」Nina問

「本來是輪流準備的，採買和煮飯打掃的工作是輪流的，但煮飯這項James永久跳過，他負責打掃就好」Lily在沙發上坐下「結果發生了幾次有人趕不回來.東漏西漏.買到一樣的東西等等的，永遠能準時而且最早到老家的只有Amy，所以最後就變成固定讓他準備了，是Amy自己提議的」

「這麼累的工作耶」Nina說

「Amy說他很喜歡準備耶誕大餐，跟他回老家會上教堂一樣」Lily喝了口可可說「我們家又不虔誠，Amy上教堂是因為我們這裡根本把周日上教堂當作社區會議了」

「社區會議和晚餐有什麼關係?」Nina問

「懷念吧」Lily伸了懶腰「Greg說以前爸媽還在的時候他們都會幫忙準備聖誕晚餐，後來你們爺爺走得早，剩下你們奶奶的時候Amy和我也會幫忙，就像我們每年做的一樣……但Amy感覺變得更像媽媽了」他想了一下說

「奶奶和Amy很像嗎?」Nina問

「很像喔，但Amy更有氣勢」Lily說「你們奶奶比較膽小，也比較安靜，他平常最喜歡做點心和果醬了，雖然晚餐常常是Greg和Amy他們幫忙的，但假日媽媽都會準備好吃的唷」

「所以Amy算是比較傳統的女性嗎?」Nina問

「不不不，你想太多了，他只是喜歡為家人做飯，我絕對不會說我大姊傳統」Greg起床下樓了聽到這段對話說「他會做出一些很驚人的事，你們知道他和她老公認識是因為Amy揍了搶匪嗎?他還參加過龐克樂團呢」

「這樣啊…話說Greg聖誕節到底負責什麼?」Ricky問

「和你爸爸一起貢獻勞動力啊，還有負責烤雞」Greg說「原本我最早是負責採購，但後來工作越來越忙，不可能保證有時間去做這些事之後就變成只能出錢了，早餐和午餐有時候也會由我來啊」

「我們都沒看過啊」三個小孩異口同聲地說

「因為他後來都爬不起來了」Lily說「老了唷~」

「有一天你們全部都會老，到時候我希望你們記得今天自己有多缺德」Greg眼神死的吐槽

「Amy怎麼還沒回來啊」Lily看了時間說

「聖誕彌撒早就結束了，現在應該在更新進度吧」Greg說，看到小孩子們看著他滿臉疑問的樣子他只好解釋「你們不知道嗎?彌撒結束後很多人都會留下來講八卦，你們奶奶以前也會，Amy上教堂絕對會留下來聽，聽完以後我們整個村子裡就沒有人有秘密了」

「也太誇張了吧」Lily覺得哥哥是在唬他們

「不，除了Pat家之外，大家應該都知道很多秘密，Shep牧師和寡婦有一腿這件事當年在周日中午開始傳出去，晚上所有人就都知道了」Greg說「星期一有遊客入住可能到星期五才有幾十個人知道，但如果是星期六發生.星期天上過教堂後差不多所有人都會知道了」

「……」

「……」

「……」三個小孩無言以對的看著長輩們

「我們鄉下也太沒隱私了吧」Ricky說

「你們這些小孩整天在社群媒體上發的東西讓我看不出來你們還注重隱私了」Greg吐槽

「應該說我們這裡實在缺乏娛樂嗎?大家好努力在八卦啊…」Danny乾笑，除了全家幾乎都聽不見的Pat家以外整個村簡直建立了一個間諜網路

「這也挺方便的，Lily小時候走丟或者不知道躲在哪玩都很容易找到」Greg說

「Greg被Amy說溜嘴有男朋友也差不多一個小時內就搞到大家都知道了」Lily說

「嗯，第一次帶 Mycroft回來過節一堆人見到他就一副終於看到尼斯湖水怪的樣子」Greg說

「……」一直站在客廳門口，位於所有人背後的 Mycroft聽著這家人理所當然地討論著村內彷彿內建的間諜情報網和當年意外被姊姊出櫃後這個消息傳遞速度在手機簡訊協助下如何在一小時內傳到Greg所有舊識耳裡， Mycroft真心贊同當年把老家蓋在離最接近的人家也需要十五分鐘車程的Holmes祖先的決定，這種與人之間的距離沒有一個Holmes能夠忍受(Colin除外，他們父親是特例)

Cecil早就因為沒人陪他玩球自己走到 Mycroft腳邊抱著他的小腿，拍拍他的膝蓋要和他玩了

「…」 Mycroft看Lestrade們熱烈地討論著小鎮上的八卦，默默地蹲下撿起兒子往琴房走，有的家庭活動是他永遠無法理解箇中樂趣的

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

<出任務>

「Nina~」Amy喊著孩子的名字從廚房出來「Ricky?Danny?孩子們?」

「他們全都去Pat家玩了，Rory也去了」James從樓梯下的儲藏櫃找出工具箱但他找不到他上次把板手放哪了「孩子裡面只有Cecil在家」他把櫥櫃門關上讓Amy看到坐在他旁邊的Cecil

「我本來想請他們幫忙去買東西回來的」Amy說「教堂後面那間商店聖誕節還會開幾個小時，現在去正好」

「我要去!」Cecil用力地揮手說

「你太小了吧，而且你知道路嗎?」James拿著工具站起來扭了扭脖子，他的板手到底放哪去了，完全想不起來

「我知道，Papa帶我去過!」Cecil眼神閃閃發光的說

「你才4歲，太小了吧」James笑著摸了Cecil的頭說「叔叔我可是上了小學三年級才開始幫忙買東西的，你還太早了」

「那是因為你每次都買錯東西，還常常忘記跑腿這回事就跑去玩」Amy說

「唔…是這樣嗎…」James看著姐姐認真的眼神就知道這確實發生過「啊哈哈…真的有啊…」

「連Ashly都在上小學後就能幫忙跑腿了，只有你是特例」Amy說，Ashly會帶著事先寫好的字條去跑腿，大家都知道他聽不到所以會改用筆談的

「我明年也要上學了!我要去!」Cecil在Amy腳邊蹦蹦跳跳的說

「Greg他們不會同意吧」James說完自己就糾正了「 Mycroft不會同意」Greg肯定會摀住 Mycroft的嘴讓Cecil去

「他們還在睡吧，那就讓Cecil去吧」Amy蹲下說「要買無鹽奶油.牛奶和雞蛋，你可以嗎?」

「可以」Cecil在Amy幫助下穿上外套說

「如果東西太重了你可以買小瓶的牛奶就好」Amy把錢放在小零錢包裡放進Cecil的背包「如果忘記要買什麼就把這個紙條拿給商店裡的老太太」Amy把一張便條紙放進Cecil的口袋「你知道怎麼付錢嗎?」

「知道!」Cecil說

「如果不知道怎麼走就問大人教堂怎麼走，繞到後面就是了唷」Amy幫Cecil戴上有顆大毛球的小毛帽「要是不知道怎麼回來或者太累了就跟大人說你是Lestrade家的小朋友請他們打電話給我，知道了嗎?」

「我知道了」Cecil點頭

「那就交給你啦，記得不要往海邊走喔，那是反方向」Amy笑咪咪的送Cecil出門

James張著嘴看著姊姊居然就這樣讓4歲小孩背著他的小TARDIS背包出門了

「你下巴脫臼了嗎?」Amy問

「你真的讓他去!?」James說

「這個問題剛才我們準備那麼久你都不問嗎?」Amy說

「這樣真的沒問題嗎?他四歲!」James說

「如果他迷路了會有人送他回來的」Amy回到廚房繼續忙「你還是沒找到板手嗎?」

「沒有，我上次用完不知道放哪了」James說

「上次你修什麼?」Amy問

「廚房水管啊」James說

Amy洗了手蹲下打開洗手台下的櫃子，James的板手還掛在上面

「James…」Amy嘆氣把板手鬆開拿給弟弟

「呃…我上次好像鎖好水管後就馬上測試漏水了」James想起來了，然後他就把板手忘在水管上了

「找到了就好，樓上洗手台就交給你修理了」Amy說

「我覺得只是有點堵住了，應該很快就能弄好」James拿著扳手離開，他站在走廊上看著手上的扳手一會後跑到後院去，他從後院正好能看到Cecil毛帽上顯眼的紅色毛球，他剛出門還沒走太遠

「Amy.」Lily剛睡醒走進廚房，但一臉自己剛剛看到車禍的表情

「怎麼了?」Amy問

「我剛剛從窗戶看到James從後院翻牆跑掉了」Lily打了呵欠坐下吃吐司配果醬「差點直接從那個陡坡滾下去」

「他現在還做得到啊?他的膝蓋真好」Amy說

「家裡好安靜喔」Lily有些半夢半醒的啃著早餐

「孩子們都不在啊」Amy說

「咦?去哪了?」Lily問

「Pat家，Cecil幫我去買東西了」Amy說

「買東西……喔」Lily讓大腦思考了一下這是什麼情況後點點頭繼續吃他的早餐

「反正就算迷路了也會有人送他回來」Amy說，鄰居們很關心在路上玩的孩子，尤其是Cecil這年紀的小孩大家都會多看兩眼

「是啊」Lily同意，他昨天看到可疑的陌生人在後院下面的坡道和 Mycroft報告什麼事的樣子，要是真的走丟了這些人應該都會跟在後面

「要熱茶嗎?」Amy把火調好後說

「好啊，謝謝」Lily說

從後院衝出門後James本以為跟丟了，但在轉彎後差點就要衝到Cecil身後了，在被Cecil發現前他停了下來躲了起來，他維持著一點距離.在不被發現的情況下緊跟在Cecil後面走了一段路

“啊啊!!走錯邊了啦!是右邊!!”James站在轉角看著往左邊走的Cecil在心裡想，然後很快看到Cecil走出死巷，但他好像在跟誰說話

“這裡又沒住人!”James想

「掰掰」Cecil對某個人揮手，轉身離開後James看到巷子裡走出一隻很肥的黑貓

“是旅舍家的肥貓啊…”James一看到那直逼柯基體型的大黑貓就知道是誰家的寵物了，旅社老闆的母親養了很多貓，但只有這隻肥得不像樣

在Cecil轉彎走出他的視線後James跟了上去，Cecil不時會停下來看一下路邊的花草或者別人家門口擺的裝飾

“很好很好，這附近的房子都很矮可以看到教堂十字架，應該不會迷路吧”James想

「親愛的你自己一個人嗎?」一對老夫妻正在散步，老太太停下來和Cecil說

「對啊」Cecil說

「你是誰家的小孩啊?」老先生問

「Lestrade」Cecil說

「哪一個啊?我不記得他們家有這麼小的孩子，是Lily嗎?」老太太問

“那誰來著…啊啊!!是圖書館老太婆!”James花了點時間認出學校過去的圖書館員，他被這位老太太(當年還不是老太太)罵過很多次，因為他在圖書館總是不知不覺把音量提高了，還有他和同學在圖書館玩捉迷藏也被罵過

「我爸爸是Greg」Cecil說

「哦!確實聽說了這件事」老先生推了一下他厚重的圓粗框眼鏡好好地看了Cecil一會「Greg是哪個?」老先生記憶衰退了點

「沒那麼傻的那一個Lestrade男孩」老太太說

「啊!那個警察，想到了」老先生說

「你怎麼自己在這兒?和玩伴走丟了嗎?」老太太問

「我在跑腿」Cecil說

「你要去哪啊?」老太太問

「教堂後面的商店」Cecil說

「你知道路嗎?」老先生問

「知道，和爸爸們去過」Cecil說

「夏天外地人比較多你可就別自己跑腿了，誰知道那些遊客裡有什麼人，那些頭髮五顏六色的蠢年輕人吵死了」老先生碎念著

「別嚇小孩子」老太太說「要不要我們帶你去?」

「我可以自己去，謝謝」Cecil禮貌地說

「好，如果不知道路就隨便敲個門，知道嗎?」老太太說

「知道了」Cecil跟老夫妻說了再見後繼續往教堂方向走

老夫妻緩緩走到轉角處時看到鬼鬼祟祟的James都停了下來

「傻的那個?」老先生指著James問

「你在這幹啥呢!你家小朋友跑出門啦!」老太太突然精神百倍的喝斥

「噓!」James讓他們小聲點

「別”噓”我!我以前讓你別在圖書館說話你是有照做了不成?」老太太說

「他想幫忙所以Amy讓他出來跑腿，我不放心所以跟來了，我不想讓他發現!」James低聲說

「那你幹得可真好，他都走遠啦」老先生說

「那是因為我知道你看到我肯定要大聲罵人!那會讓他發現我跟在後面!」James說「我得走了」他馬上繞過老夫妻追了上去

「那孩子以前就這樣，心地很好但腦子不靈光」老太太說

「他是個來著?Clay?」老先生問

「JAMES!Clay是他爸爸」老太太說

James一邊跑一邊張望著，他不知道Cecil有沒有走錯方向，很快他就在主要道路上看到了Cecil，他繼續跟在他後面走，這條路車子能走而且還是兩線道，換句話說他沒什麼地方可以躲，在他蹲在汽車後面閃避Cecil轉頭張望的目光時，遛狗的人對他投以了關愛白癡的眼神，他對對方比了噓的手勢，他想不起來那是誰，八成是誰家的兒子

「Cecil你怎麼自己在路上?你和表哥們走丟了?」Shep把香菸捻熄了問

“這傢伙居然在教堂門口一邊澆花一邊抽菸”James眼神死的看向牧師

「我來跑腿」Cecil開心的說

「這麼棒?是要去後面的商店嗎?」Shep問

「對啊」Cecil說

「要買什麼啊?」Shep問

「無鹽奶油和牛奶還有雞蛋」Cecil說

「直接從教堂後門過去更快喔」Shep指著教堂大門說「你去過墓園吧?從那裏出去左轉就到了喔」

“不要讓四歲小孩自己去墓園啊!你這個和寡婦有一腿的老菸槍牧師!”James在心裡大聲吐槽

「可以嗎?」Cecil問

「可以啊，我剛打掃過，正在讓室內通風，門都沒鎖，你直接過去吧，等下走原路回來要和我打招呼喔」牧師說

「OK~」Cecil走進教堂裡後Shep對James招手

「你居然在教堂正門口抽菸」James走出來對Shep說

「我可是特地為他把菸給熄了」Shep理直氣壯的說「你跟著他出來啊?」

「Amy放心讓他自己來，但我覺得他還太小了」James說

「他很聰明，沒問題的」Shep繼續給他的盆栽澆水「話說回來，你為什麼戴著頭燈啊?」

「頭燈?」James摸了額頭才發現剛才在家裡帶上的簡易頭燈根本沒拿下來「…」他把燈拿下來後回想起剛剛遛狗的路人的表情，還有那個已經腦子不清楚的老先生怎麼會一見到他就說他是傻的那個，現在有點想挖個洞鑽進去…他還正好有個頭燈可以讓他在黑暗中照明

「你這毛病這輩子大概沒有上帝介入不會好了」Shep笑著說

「我有醫生介入」James接者抹了把臉「我就覺得我忘了什麼，我早上忘了吃藥了」

「你是什麼健忘永動機嗎…」Shep嘆氣「我會為你祈禱的」

「呵呵…」James乾乾的苦笑

在商店裡Cecil發現自己打不開冰箱的門便走到櫃檯去找人幫忙

「請問有人在嗎?」Cecil喊

「來了」從商店內只有一層門簾之隔的客廳走出了一個孕婦「親愛的你需要幫忙嗎?」

「我想要買無鹽奶油和牛奶，可是我打不開冰箱」Cecil說

「你自己來的嗎?」孕婦問

「對啊，我幫Amy跑腿」Cecil說

「Amy?Amy Hanson嗎?」孕婦問

「Lestrade」Cecil說

「咦?你是誰的小孩?」孕婦問

「我Papa是Greg」Cecil說

「喔!我想起來了，我都忘了你們家還有你這個小小孩了」孕婦笑著說「你要多大瓶的牛奶?」

「嗯…嗯…我想是那個」Cecil指著家庭號的紙盒牛奶「旁邊的太大我拿不動」他指的是塑膠瓶兩公升裝的那種

「你先拿拿看吧」孕婦把紙盒牛奶給了Cecil

「嗯──」Cecil抱著長條紙盒牛奶原地走了幾圈後說「就是這個!」

「好，還有什麼?」孕婦問

「雞蛋和無鹽奶油」Cecil說

「雞蛋要小心拿喔」孕婦拿了裝在紙盒裡的雞蛋給了Cecil「千萬不能撞到，不然你的背包會都是破掉的蛋喔」

「我知道」Cecil點頭

Cecil顛著腳尖靠在櫃台上等著結帳

「請問多少錢?」Cecil問

「4.32*，不過我數學不好所以..」孕婦笑著說

「沒關係，這裡是5英鎊」Cecil把錢放在櫃檯上「請找我68便士」

「…所以我想算你4磅就好」孕婦有點傻眼「你算的是對的」

「我知道啊」Cecil說

「Amy有先算好告訴你嗎?」孕婦問

「沒有」Cecil說「我自己會算」

「O..ky?」孕婦拿起櫃台上的巧克力「如果你答對我的問題，這個巧克力就送給你，33+55等於多少?」

「好!88」Cecil說

「8+8+9等於多少?」

「25」

「33+4+5+6-10等於多少?」

「38」

「113+991等於多少?」

「1104」Cecil全都不用多想就直接回答了

「Jesus，你幾歲了?」孕婦問「你開始上學了嗎?」

「4歲，明年才開始上學」Cecil說

「我本來以為你三歲」孕婦把巧克力蛋給了Cecil「來這個給你，誰教你算數的?」

「謝謝，是Daddy教我的」Cecil很高興的把巧克力放進口袋，孕婦幫他把商品裝進背包讓他背好

「我會打給Amy跟他說你來過了，以免他會擔心你」孕婦說

「掰掰」Cecil揹著小背包對孕婦揮手說

「掰掰，路上小心啊」孕婦看著Cecil背著背包的樣子總覺得有點像隻搬大餅乾屑的小螞蟻

在Lestrade家電話響起後Lily接起了電話

「喔!對，我知道他在外面，謝謝，我知道了」Lily掛了電話後到廚房去找姐姐

「怎麼了?」Amy問

「商店的大女兒打來說Cecil剛剛離開他們店裡了」Lily說

「Shep剛剛也傳簡訊告訴我Cecil正在回家的路上了」Amy喝著熱茶翻了報紙說

「James不知道有沒有跟好他」Lily說

「那就不好說了」Amy說

「你們有看到Cecil嗎?孩子們怎麼都不在?」Greg顯然剛起床，頭髮還翹得亂七八糟的

「孩子們去Pat家玩，Cecil去跑腿了」Lily說

「不好意思，請問你剛才說我兒子去做什麼了?」 Mycroft也是剛睡醒的臉

「喔，教堂後面?」Greg問

「請告訴我他是跟著別人去的」 Mycroft說

「他自己去了，就是教堂後面的商店沒錯」Lily幫拿來馬克杯的Greg倒了杯熱茶

「他才四歲」 Mycroft說

「沒問題啦，除了James外，我們這麼大的時候還能去更遠的地方買東西」Greg淡定的坐下喝茶

「他有帶手機嗎?」 Mycroft問，至少總有一個有常識的大人把自己的手機交給Cecil帶出門吧

「他又沒有手機」Lily說

「如果他迷路了要怎麼聯絡我們?」 Mycroft問

「隨便找人借一下就好了」Greg喝著熱茶說

「Gregory.」 Mycroft抿著嘴看著孩子的另一個爸，要他解釋或者起來行動

「我們這裡沒有小孩不見過，而且大家都會注意自己在外面的小孩子，再說，James不見了」Greg拉了 Mycroft的手讓他坐下

「這裡不是倫敦你放心」Lily說

「也不是你老家，不會走進森林就找不到」Greg給 Mycroft倒了茶「James是跟出去了吧?」

「你怎麼知道?」Lily問

「因為我好像有聽到他滾下坡的慘叫聲」Greg說「他以前晚上溜出去摔下坡也是那樣叫的」

「他差點滾下去而已，都這把年紀了還能安全落地他也很厲害」Lily說

「話說二樓的洗手台水管為什麼拆掉了?」Greg問

「他本來在修水管」Amy說

「然後他就跑出去了」Lily說

「對啊你別擔心，James看著他呢」Greg轉頭對 Mycroft說

「……」 Mycroft的表情上寫著”你聽聽看你現在說了什麼”

「雖然James自己也很糊塗，但現在他已經是大人了，不會有事的」Amy笑著說

「他很快就會回來的，你們先吃早餐吧」Lily把剛烤好的吐司推給Greg和 Mycroft說

「過度保護小孩也不好喔」Amy說

「是啊」Greg點頭同意

「如果你在值班時看見四歲小孩出門跑腿，你會叫兒童保護單位派人來」 Mycroft眼神死的看著Greg

「這不一樣，在倫敦我絕對不可能讓他自己出門的」Greg說

Mycroft傳了幾封簡訊後很快收到了回信，他看完才終於開始吃早餐

「…」Greg探頭看了一下 Mycroft手機的畫面，有人回報了Cecil的位置還附上了照片”果然有特工跟來了”Greg想，雖然 Mycroft不承認也不否認，但他休假時必定有特工在周邊打轉

「我回來了~」Cecil從大門進來時大喊

「謝謝你啊~」Amy笑咪咪的到玄關幫Cecil拿下背包檢查內容物「我看看，雞蛋都沒破.牛奶和奶油也買對了，這麼大瓶你背得很累吧」他捧著Cecil被冷風吹得紅通通的小臉親了他好幾下「Cecil好棒喔!」

「嘻嘻不客氣」Cecil笑著想從Amy手裡掙脫，他的巧克力被壓到了

「你自己去的啊?」Greg放下早餐和 Mycroft一起出來

「對!」Cecil很自豪的說「Daddy我自己回來了唷!」

「很棒」 Mycroft頓了一下才說「但在倫敦千萬不能自己出門，外面車子很多」

「我知道」Cecil想把外套脫掉， Mycroft幫了他一把，但這件外套今天拿起來重量不對

「Daddy我要拿外套」Cecil伸手拿了外套，馬上從口袋裡撈出一把軟糖和一顆巧克力蛋「Daddy給你」Cecil把巧克力蛋給了 Mycroft

「你吃就好」 Mycroft說

「可是你喜歡巧克力，我有糖果」Cecil說

「謝謝」 Mycroft抱起兒子「我們可以一起吃」

「好耶!」Cecil抱住爸爸的脖子趴在他身上撒嬌

在 Mycroft和Greg坐在餐桌邊幫Cecil拆糖果包裝聽他說他這次的大冒險時Lily聽到了什麼而走到後院去

「哇!!你在幹嘛啦!!」Lily看到掛在圍籬外的James忍不住叫

「我爬不上去啦!拉我一把!」James正好卡在一個不上不下的位置，他下半身掛在後院之外，上半身正好趴在圍籬和灌木上才沒滾下去

Lily費了九牛二虎之力才把James拉上來，James趴在草地上喘不過氣，而Lily跌坐在他身旁，等他恢復力氣後忍不住踢了James一腳

「你為什麼不走大門啊!很危險耶!」Lily罵二哥

「這樣他就知道我跟出門了啊!」James反駁

「你既然這麼擔心那你一開始就牽著他去就好了啊!不然你可以說你去就好啦!」Lily說

「诶…?」James呆呆地看著妹妹

「你居然真的沒想到可以這樣做…」Lily把臉埋在雙手掌心，像是一隻非常失望的海獺

「呃…」James抓抓頭爬起來拍掉身上的塵土「起來吧」他拉了妹妹一把

「James你還好嗎?」Lily問

「我?我早上忘記吃藥了，昨天晚上可能也忘了」James嘆氣「昨天晚餐後我們大家都喝多了，以後我會讓孩子們提醒我吃藥的」

「我知道你健忘的老毛病不會好，我是說你的手流血了」Lily給James看了自己掌心的血

「Oh fuck，剛才果然磨破皮了」James看了自己的手掌說

「你快去洗手，我去找醫藥箱」Lily說

James在餐桌邊坐下的時候Greg給他倒了杯奶茶

「辛苦你啦」Greg意有所指地說

「這沒什麼」James攤開掌心讓Lily幫自己擦藥

「其實你不必特地從後院進來」 Mycroft說

「這叫維護孩子的天真單純和夢想」James確定Cecil不在附近後說

「Cecil剛才說他覺得你在玩的捉迷藏遊戲很奇怪」Amy忍不住笑了「他早就發現你在他後面了，他現在在門口等你回來，他還以為你迷路了」

「啊…?!」James張著嘴一臉挫敗的說不出話

「Cecil~~~」Greg喊「Uncle James回來了喔!」

一陣咚咚咚的跑步聲後Cecil跑到餐桌旁

「你什麼時候回來的?」Cecil看著叔叔受傷的手問「你跌倒了嗎?」

「我剛剛在後院不小心弄傷了」James微笑說

「你提早回來工作嗎?」Cecil問

「嗯，對啊」James說

「是很重要的工作嗎?你都做到受傷了」Cecil問

「確實很重要沒錯」James用指尖輕輕地拍拍Cecil的頭以免藥水沾到他的頭髮「可以幫我一個忙嗎?很簡單的，不用出門喔」

「好!」Cecil馬上立正站好

「我的房間桌上有一個橘色的盒子，裡面有裝很多膠囊，幫我把那個盒子拿下來好嗎?」James說

「沒問題!」Cecil跑上樓後Greg這才明白James怎麼了

「你忘記吃藥了?」Greg問

「對，丟三落四的，做事也不專心」James嘆氣

「我們都習慣你那樣了，所以也沒發現」Greg苦笑

「至少你沒跟丟Cecil」Lily說

「話說回來，你的頭燈呢?」Amy問

「咦?」James瞪大眼

「那個傻蛋老毛病又犯了」Shep碎念著拿出手機打算打給Amy

教堂門口，Shep不耐煩地把菸熄了，直接把James寄放的頭燈掛在教堂門上就拿著他的園藝工具和菸灰缸,哼著聖誕歌曲回自己的宿舍去了

\--------------------------------------

James的ADHD吃的應該是專司達(Concerta),藥效較長但他忘記吃藥也沒辦法,L全家都習慣他健忘.衝動.粗心了,所以沒人發現他回來過節就忘記吃藥了

他從小在老家的形象就是一個雖然很乖,但不是很聰明,有點遲鈍,有點傻的好孩子的形象

Cecil當然認得路,不過他畢竟4歲,會分心去做別的事情(摸貓)

因為老家超安全所以Greg才會放心讓Cecil自己出門

M一向更擔心各種最糟的狀況,而且這裡沒有監視器他更不放心,但假日留守組(第一部曲提過的,聖誕假期值班的特工)會監視Lestrade家的人的動向,尤其Cecil是重要的保護對象+是小孩所以在他出門後就有人盯著了

小孩子的性器期是很正常的現象,不過通常很少被提到,但看一些國外的媽媽在說養兒子都多少有一段沒辦法阻止他們抓小鳥的時期XDDD

John的家庭背景我算是設定成父親不算是個好榜樣的人,雖然賺錢養家但和孩子關係不好,和女兒哈利一樣有飲酒問題,對孩子的態度應該很嚴厲,但本身不是個非常負責任的成年人,所以John才會自己開車帶姐姐去爺爺家,John個性獨立堅毅且能夠忍受各種怪人的能力就從小開始了

原著中軍醫的哥哥也是喝酒喝垮(掛)的,所以在設定我這篇的軍醫的時候我把他寫成一個熟知物質濫用危險性(無論是藥物或酒精)但自己依舊對腎上腺素成癮的人,個性獨立.有些與家人疏遠也是因為父親和姐姐的飲酒問題,他獨立堅毅因為他的榜樣並不可靠

Shep如果有人忘了,他是幫ML證婚的牧師,是個熟識Lestrade全家人的老牧師,和寡婦交往被發現,所以一直被消遣這件事,雖然不是個聖人但確實是個好人,不過是Lestrade家小孩搗蛋的主要被害人之一


End file.
